Author Gifts
by mamabot
Summary: This is a compilation of single chapters I have done for friends. I ask permission before posting spins off other's OC's and universes. Therefore: all of these have been approved before I post. Most of these have been for NightStalker13 see incredible visual art at da but see a/n for credits & ratings. Warning: cussing. Mostly Shockwave & Megatron (son Ayreon @ NS13.)
1. Paintball

**Armistice Anniversary:** For Losers & NS13 and the ability to create masterpieces together while encouraging others. I got bit from two rounds with Battlefield Live my kids did for birthday parties with laser tag. Awesome company. Awesome friends.

Nova & Mirage belong to xLosersRuletheWorldx on da.

Karma, Shockwave & Megatron belong to NightStalker13.

Ratchet healed in both their universes.

~~~~~00~~~

As Megatron prepared to head out, Shockwave swiftly snatched the truck keys from his long finger tips, "Uh, I forgot, I need to use the truck today." Megatron cocked a curious brow at Shockwave. It wasn't like him to forget something like switching vehicles. Hiding the keys behind his back he sheepishly added the next part, "Karma said he would come by and pick you up for your appointment." Then quick as could be, Shockwave eeped a smile and dashed out the door.

Megatron was left just watching his mate take off with his big black badass truck. He knew Shockwave was up to something, but also knew it couldn't be anything bad. Could it?

Shockwave pulled up to the hospital and parked the truck near the doctors' reserved parking. Heading towards the door, he met his partner in crime. The white and red mech beamed to the violet one, "Shockwave!"

A bit more reserved but no less glad to see the doctor, Shockwave holds his hand out, "Hello Ratchet." Ratchet clasps the hand tightly with both palms. The warm greeting sends a wave of comfort through the reserved mech.

Ratchet chuckles. "So, let's see what you've got." The two mechs head over to the big truck. Looking over the rails of the bed wasn't going to happen with their height. Dropping the tailgate, Shockwave leaps up and helps the older mech up. They peruse the cases and cartons.

Ratchet nods and hums, "Yeah, looks good. I'm not even going to ask where you got this."

Shockwave smirks, "That's good, because I'm not going to tell you."

Ratchet shakes his head, "You are a sneaky mech, you know that?"

Shockwave's turn to chuckle, "Er, um yeah. It surprises my current comrades but certainly not my past ones." Then nudges one box of expensive items, "Been saving it for a rainy day."

Ratchet snarks, "Considering it rarely rains on Cybertron…" Shockwave laughs. "Okay, I'll bring mine around and we can transfer the rest."

"Did you get it?" Shockwave asks the most important question.

Ratchet's tone drops to a very warm one. "Yes. Conceder it a personal gift." Shockwave's helm lowers and his antenna droop. "It was his pleasure to grant it." Ratchet's hand rubs across the past commander's shoulders, "You deserve it." Shockwave turns a surprised face to the doctor who saved his mate, "It's not for me."

Ratchet rubs the mech a little harder, "Bullslag, Guardian." The white antenna perk at the compliment. Seeing it was getting a bit mushy, the medic pulls back and claps his palms together rubbing, "Okay, time to get to work. The other two said they would meet us there."

"Who other two?" Now the antenna are really perked.

Now it's Ratchet's turn to be sneaky, "Oh my bad. Two more are going to meet us." Now the golden optic narrows in warning. The blue glinting ones smile, "Oh come-on. It's going to be fun. A lot more with these two. Trust me, six is a heck of a lot more fun than four."

"Ratchet, I'm warning you…"

Ratchet jumps down from the extended bed, "Always trust your doctor."

"Unless he's an Autobot." Shockwave shoots back also leaping down. The white helm with the red chevron just chuckles taking no injury to the harmless words.

A couple hours later, the big black trunk pulls up in front of Karma's clinic. Megatron is holding a mech face down on the ground while a set of stasis cuffs are being planted on the downed burly mech twice Karmashock's size. Karma is talking to another officer, wiping some blood from his face. Four more officers pull up taking over Megatron's position. Carefully Megatron pulls back ready to pounce again if said mech tries coming after Karma again.

Shockwave and Ratchet leap from the parked truck. Before they can make it around the planter, the restrained mech is rolling away. Ratchet heads right up to Karma while Shockwave heads to Megatron.

Before it can be asked, Megatron raises a hand to still it, "That guy didn't like the fact that Karma recommended his mate go to a battered femme's shelter until he got some therapy. She decided to take Karma's advice. He did not. He decided to try making Karma change his advice."

Shockwave watches the officers clean up and begin heading out. "And you?"

"You were late and I was just hanging out when he burst in. Got through the office door, I helped him back out."

"Ah, I see." Shockwave nods softly. They both turn to Karma and the medic fussing over Karma's nose.

Megatron steps closer. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Well stop squiggling like a sparkling." Ratchet snaps at the younger doctor.

"It's fine! Just OUCH! Ratchet!"

Megatron's optics go wide, "RATCHET?"

The white helm turns and beams a smile to his former patient. "Hey there Megatron. How's the head?"

The silver mech still gapes, "Spinning at the moment."

Frowning, the former Autobot CMO turns from his current patient to his past one, "Really? Where does it hurt? What do you see?"

Megatron takes a step back from the fussing doctor, "What are you doing…." slowly he turns his helm to his mate catching on. One thing that isn't broken in his head is his rapid fire assessment of plans being formed around him: "What are you up to?"

Shockwave tries to look innocent but fails miserably.

Ratchet smirks now seeing the shooting glares and innocent smiles being exchanged. "So Karma, ready to go?"

Holding his nose to stop the throbbing pain, "Yeah. Let me just turn in a couple files and grab my bag. Be there in a moment." The motorbike limps back into the office building holding his nose.

Ratchet turns back to the scowling and defending mechs both crossing their arms over their chests. "Come on you two, lets go discuss this over by the truck. This building has already had enough excitement without you two throwing punches."

"We don't throw punches," Megatron growls.

"Good, now come on." Shockwave walks away. Megatron does not. Ratchet comes back to his side, "Megatron it's not bad, please." The silver mech growls at the medic. So his voice goes very low, "I'm not here as your doctor." Megatron seems to sigh in relief to that but still doesn't move. So Ratchet takes the elbow gently and tugs, "Come on you big sparkling."

Megatron pouts (only proving Ratchet's point), "I'm not-a sparkling," dragging behind. Ratchet's already seen him at his worst, there really was nothing left to hide from him.

"Try saying that with out the pout and I might believe you this time." The twinkle is back in his old optic.

"Ratchet, you are cracked." The vermillion optic grouses.

Slowly they make it over to the truck. Shockwave is sitting in the driver's seat sideways (door open, feet resting on the elevated running pipes) toying with the keys. Suspended from one finger is one of the few pieces of Nemesis they brought home: a coupling ring from the Nemesis communication's consol. The mated half from Shockwave's Tower hangs from the keys to the prissy car left at home. The violet fingers flick the purple and silver grey lanyard of old communication wires back and forth waiting for the others. Very few people would ever know what the rings were, but these two knew what they represented.

Megatron looks to his mate and then to the old medic, "Alright, I'm calm, what are you two up to." He points to Ratchet, "What would drag you from Iacon's senate chambers or your hospital thus planting you in Kaon on a day like today?"

Shockwave picks up a data pad from the dash, "This."

Turning back, Megatron takes the data pad and reads. He leans back against the rear passenger door and gapes. "You… you got clearance for this?"

Shockwave flicks the lanyard tail to the ex-Autobot. "Ask him."

Gently and full of respect Ratchet answers. "You know what this weekend is right?"

Megatron nods with a slight chill, "Yes. Armistice Anniversary."

Shockwave looks over with all the love he has, "And you know what that means for us."

Megatron still shocked to the authorization certificate, turns to Shockwave. He tugs on the coupling ring, "I may have had my head welded back together that weekend and I may forget some things, but never that. Never." Shockwave leans his head to the silver shoulder sorry that he had asked that question.

Ratchet pats the other shoulder, "Consider this a personal gift from me and several Autobots. If you hadn't … done what you did, none of us would be here now." He flicks a finger towards the mental health building. "Not even that would have helped me if it had continued any more vorns. Thank you."

Megatron looks down to the authorization signature at the bottom of the data sheet. "Prime signed this?"

Ratchet shakes his head, "No, Optimus did."

Megatron nods understanding, it wasn't the Cybertronian leader who had authorize it, it was a … comrade. They would never be friends, but would always respect each other's roll they played in the war. Megatron scans through the rest of the data pad, but Shockwave had locked out several pages. All Megatron was looking at was the authorization to use the ground bridge.

Shockwave knew that look boring into his processor trying to weasel the answer out. He pulls up his best blank look and takes the data pad back. Instead, Megatron ponders deeper. He sees Shockwave still fiddling with the keys. Truck. Why did he need the truck instead of his higher classed prissy sedan? Rolling his shoulder against the door, he tries to look into the bed (lucky enough to be tall enough to see over the rails.) Ratchet slaps his hand as he tries to lift the tarp. "Ah-uh." He tsks a finger, "No peeking under the wrapper until the right moment."

Megatron narrows the optics to the amused ones, "What the frick is wrong with you, Doc? Just because you welding my head together, what makes you think you can just shove me around?"

Ratchet smirks pointing to Shockwave, "Because he has worked long and hard on this surprise for you and you aren't going to blow it by being a cheat."

Now the red optics go haughty, "Cheat? Did you just called me a cheat?" He points a finger at the white face, "I'll have you know, I never cheat."

Ratchet crosses his arms, "Oh really? Shall a pull up-"

"Past, all past. Sorry, you can't call any of that up. Unfair grounds, Ratch." Everyone turns to the panting blue mech jogging towards them. "So where are we going and what's going on?"

Ratchet shakes his head. Megatron gapes. Shockwave leaps to take the psychiatrist's personal bag. "What? Didn't they tell you? After all, it is your truck."

Megatron rubs his temples, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this weekend."

Ratchet shoots a smile to Shockwave, "It's going to be great!"

Shockwave also shakes his head, "If we survive."

Karma is very confused, "Ratchet, so where are we going and what did you want to teach me?"

Ratchet puts an arm around a blue and then a silver shoulder, "We ex-warriors are going to teach you how to blow off some steam." Megatron and Karma look to the beaming chevroned mech like he's the one needing a psych exam.

The trip to the ground bridge was quite in the front seat with Shockwave driving and Megatron scowling. The back seat was peppered with Karma's questions and Ratchet batting them away. At the bridge, Shockwave hands over the authorization documents to drive through. The guard has to be one of the tough ones wanting to inspect the contents of the bed after glowering at the ex-Decepticon Warlord and Guardian. Ratchet rolls down his window (sitting behind the driver) and leans out. With a few carefully placed words, the black truck is quickly on his way without inspection.

It had been a very long time since Megatron had been out of Kaon. Anxiety was quivering. Shockwave could feel the tension of the unknown. Reaching over, he gripped his mate's hand. Still silent in the front seat, he grips back. Karma and Ratchet comment on a bunch of topics while Shockwave maneuvers the beast through the winding roads of

The Manganese Mountains.

The temperature begins to drop and everyone opens their windows. The rising spires of rock, the strange wildlife, the … wilderness.

Megatron takes a loud deep breath. A tender palm from both his doctors touches his shoulder, "Are you alright?" He just nods keeping his optics on the scenery.

Karma asks Shockwave, "So did you ever go camping?"

Shockwave laughs, "No. There's this stuff called dirt out here." Even Megatron had to snort to that one. The blood, grime and other crap Shockwave had wriggled with his trainees through. They share a look to the joke.

Megatron then asks, "Why are we out here?"

Ratchet answers this one seeing Shockwave concentrating on the tight bends of the road. "Optimus got word the media was looking for the ex-Decepticon Warlord near at the same time Karma and I got to talking about how you were doing."

Megatron turns to Ratchet, "So this-"

"Wasn't all Shockwave's idea, no. Optimus knew you wouldn't handle the media circus and there are enough people out there who have put it together where and who you are now. Word was out they planned to ambush you. So when I mentioned to Karma about the increased activity and he let me know Shockwave wanted to do something special for you… well timing couldn't have been better."

And right about then, they make the final turn to a secluded gravel road. "Okay Shockwave, see that pink boulder, make a left." He follows the directions through the gilded gates just on the other side. Soon enough, they are before some very high classed mountain retreat cottages. Ratchet throws out one more to Megatron, "Prime ordered the senate to stay in town for the festivities. Since they were the new reining power, it was their duty to stand bold and proud for the media. Hence," he rolls a hand out to the elegant cottages, "Their vacation spot is vacant. Oh what a shame."

Megatron shakes his head in bewilderment. "And I thought I was the leader of the Decepticons." Ratchet laughs heartily.

"Speaking of which…" He points to another vehicle. An extremely high classed vehicle. "Shockwave, they're here."

Megatron quirks a brow to his purple mate, "Who?"

Shockwave shrugs, "I don't know."

Everyone piles out of the truck and heads over to the last cottage with the glittering vehicle with custom plates on it. Megatron cocks a brown at Ratchet. "Oh, he's very sick. Needed to have his personal physician take care of him. Highly contagious." Megatron now narrows his gaze. Coming round the back porch, a set of dark wings greet them and then, stepping out of the cottage with a couple virgin-cocktails-

"Mirage!" Ratchet belts out. The high classed ex-noble merely shakes his head at the happy medic.

"Oh Primus. Really?" the ex-faction leader groans.

Shockwave laughs at his mate. Novabomb turns also and beams a smile, "Hey Com-m-…der Shockwave. Welcome to the Mag Mountain Retreat."

Mirage sets his drinks down and motions for Ratchet to join him, "Everyone, welcome. Make yourselves comfortable."

Instead of sitting, Megatron only nods to Nova and makes his way to the railing looking over his outdoor prison. Well maybe this isn't so bad. Never one for being completely enclosed, this was quite different with the vast openness. The lake near by looked peaceful. The tall spires of Magnesium and other mineral "trees" created enough shade to block out the bright light of the sun. Even the slight breeze made the "leaves" rustle and tinkle.

Nova tries to engage Shockwave in a conversation, but his focus is on his mate, in his peaceful state.

~~~~00~~~

Ratchet passes out the drinks and raises it, "To Armistice."

Karma raises his, "To peace of mind."

Mirage raises his, "To new beginnings."

"To hope," Shockwave toasts.

Nova flutters his wings, "To freedom."

They all look to him for a final word. After all, it was due to him laying down his arms that this was all possible. He looks around. A past soldier. A past enemy. A healed body. A healing mind. A new life of hope. Peace for them all. He raises his, "May this never be forgotten lest we be doomed to repeat it." So which the glasses touch and are downed. It was a solemn moment as they mourned their dead and praised their new lives silently.

Ratchet clears his emotionally choked throat. "Not to bring a damper on the moment but I would like to state the rules for this weekend. No high-grade." He looks directly at the two drivers. They both nod. The psychiatrist swears softly. Ratchet just shakes his head smirking. "Tomorrow morning, Karma you and I are on breakfast detail. Megatron and Shockwave dinner, Mirage, you and Nova for the next breakfast. I've already got lunch kits made up. We all have work on Monday so we should head out about late afternoon. Mirage, you and I have to head back to Iacon for that economic presentation before the counsel." This time the ex-sniper swears. That obviously left Shockwave and Megatron to get the flyer back home via ground bridge. He would never be able to fly back in time on his own. Shockwave mutters a swear this time.

Megatron pours himself another drink and tops off both Karma and Shockwave. "What is all this?"

Nova jumps up, "Paintball!"

"Pa-paintball?!" Megatron, now he swears. Then scowls and looks to his kidnapper, "And you agreed to this?"

Mirage points to the guilty party, "He thought of it."

Shockwave waves his hand, "Oh no! I said laser tag, not paint ball."

Ratchet laughs, "And I don't trust an engineer or an invisible mech with lasers." Blue and purple mechs swear. "Thus the paintballs."

Mirage scrunches his nose to the fellow more pristine mech, "Does it come off? What does it do to our paint?"

Shockwave shutters, "It won't ruin or eat the paint. But it can be a bit of a pain to get out if it hits a chink."

Nova is all excited, "So what are the teams? Autobot vs. 'Con? Us vs. them?"

Karma sniggers, "Medics vs. them all. I'll psych 'em out you hit 'em where it counts, Ratch." Ratchet laughs heartily with him at the thought.

"There's a series of games we can play. Juggernaut, you all against one. Protect the Prime. Red vs. Green. Should be a good time. Shockwave and I even brought some practice targets."

Megatron turns to curiously. Shockwave shakes his helm, "Some moron keeps putting that damned Teletubby on my desk. It's going to die tomorrow. And that stupid purple dinosaur!" Megatron can't help but laugh. "And if I find out it was you, your truck will be PINK!"

Mirage sucks in his breath sharply at that. "Ooooh, not the vehicles, please."

Nova smiles to his own friend's protection of his prized vehicle. He had to admit, it was a nice piece of machinery.

Ratchet waves a hand to push that conversation aside, "Alright, come on you civilians, time to get the transport unloaded and then Shockwave and Karma will get dinner started."

Megatron looks around the prissy accommodations, "You mean it's really just the six of us here?"

Ratchet nods, "Yeah, it is. I'm going to head up with Mirage to lock the gate and then not even the paparazzi can get in. We've got a least four quadrants of forest, lakefront and cabins to keep us secluded. So yeah, kick back relax. You're safe here." Megatron seemed to completely relax with a deep sigh. Shockwave smiled seeing the tension ease from his body.

Just to make him laugh pokes him, "After you unload the truck." Everyone laughs to that one. The ex-sub commander ordering the ex-FIC.

In nothing flat, the truck was unloaded. Paintball equipment set aside on Ratchet & Karma's cottage porch. Food stores distributed to another empty one. Personal gear shoved into the appropriate cottages.

Mirage and Ratchet took the walk up to the main gate, seeing how it would need one of their senate codes to lock it. "So, how are you doing, Mirage?"

The blue mech had to smirk at that. Yes recently the only thing they talked about was business. "Good. Real good."

"Not too flighty down there," he teases about Nova.

Mirage takes it all in good stride, "No, it's great… almost. I just wish…." The proud noble shoulders droop in a lost hope, "You know."

Ratchet pats his shoulder, "That's why I wanted you both here with those other two. I wanted Nova to see that in spite of Megatron's past issues, it is possible to have a healthy future. And I wanted Karma here to support that."

Mirage smiles to his old friend, "Thanks Ratchet."

Karma leans into Shockwave while helping him cut some "vegetables" for the shish-ka-bobs. "So, he's taking this better than I thought he would."

Shockwave nods. Finally he speaks, "I think the authorization being personally signed by Optimus helped. You know with him being kind of trapped in Kaon and not being allowed to travel while at times I have to for work."

Karma nods, "I know he did vast outer space and now closed in the mines… that's got to be making him feel cramped."

Shockwave smiles, "Not too much. I wondered how he would feel about this, but he seems to be … breathing?"

Karma nods again, "I was hoping that this time away would not only protect him from intruding optics, but I was hoping that a little fun, although it be kind of like past war games, would renew his energy. I wanted him to see that he has made a difference in other people's lives. Ratchet is quite happy these days. And Mirage and Nova, well, they could use a bit of your encouragement."

"Mine?" Shockwave was very confused.

"Yeah, you took a great risk opening your spark. It easily could have gone south… but let's see how many vorns it has been and you have made it strong. I think Nova could use a bit of encouragement. Letting him know that you are safe and well. YOU are happier for taking the risk to stay by a troubled person's side and hold their hand through hell and back." Karma turns himself fully towards Shockwave. "YOU are MY strength at times, Shockwave." The violet mech drops his knife and faces the trained doctor to listen fully to what he has to say. Unbeknownst to them, Nova stood at the doorway not wanting to intrude for a refill of drinks.

Karma continues, "I have seen so many families torn apart by mental illness. Shit, look at mine! But YOU… Primus you are so strong. You may cry, you may beat your fists against the wall at times But you never gave up. You never backed down. You never ran away. You never told him to go it alone. You never caved completely. You got help when you saw he needed it. You knew your limits but you never gave up. Even seeking out support for yourself, when need be."

Shockwave was shaking at the compliment. What could he say? "I couldn't… I couldn't live with myself with out knowing I did everything I could for him. He's more than my love, he's my best friend."

Karma knows he caught Shockwave off balance but also struck deep into his core. Mental illness effects not one, but a whole family. The ones that truly understand they are cared for survive. Sometime's it's a healthy codependency. The therapist grips the other bicep as well and stares deep into that golden optic of hope, "Where did you find that strength to hold one for just one more moment? Where did you find that strength to reach out one more time when so many have washed their hands and walked away. I have seen so many who said, 'this is your battle, you go it alone'. I have watched so many say, 'I don't have it in me to hold on just one more second.' Not you." He pokes the purple chest plate. "Not you. You put up with his crap and your own issues as well."

Shockwave turns away, "Don't make me a poster child. I've screamed at him. I've thrown things at him, even kicked him in the cogs. I've told him to grow up and get over it. I've told him I can't do this anymore more times than I can count. I'm not that strong, Karma." He sighs trying to turn back to the task at hand, "Sorry to leap from your beautiful pedestal but, crap, how many times did I kick the mech out?"

Karma laughs lightly knowing he got a few of those calls from Megatron when Shockwave was up to his antenna tips in angst and frustration. Shockwave maybe rolling his head from right and left, but his hands were shaking, finally setting the potential weapon aside.

"But you never really gave up." Karma grips the bicep, turning back the current task at hand. "Think about it, Shockwave. It's all easy for us therapists and doctors to close the file, shut off the lights to the office and walk into our perfect apartment, sip our high-grade sleeping in our pristine beds."

Shockwave shakes his head again, "Karma, I know you care about your patients more than that. Don't sell yourself short."

The blue mech smirks, "Yes, maybe I do care for you and Megatron more than some of my others, but for the most part... You know what I mean and in the long run you are the one who holds the helm turning the nightmares. You are the one who doesn't get a full night's sleep from the pacing insomniac. You are the one who never knows for sure who is coming home. You are the one who shares a life time with… uncertainty." He reaches up and grips the sides of the face, "You need to be commended, never forget that. You never threw in the towel."

The silence drifts and then the purple mech sniggers. Karma leans in as the sniggering gets a bit louder. "Yes?" The blue one asks.

Shockwave smirks, "I love him and…. well, it's when the towel gets thrown that's things get real interesting." Karma throws his head back and howls at the double meaning. Soon enough, both mechs are laughing so hard, tears begin to shimmer.

Nova decided now was an okay time to intrude. Making a stumbling step into the kitchen (loud and clear to his entrance), "Hey what's on tap?"

Shockwave smirks to Karma. Karma turns and helps Nova make another batch of lemonade. "So Nova, how soon after Armistice did you and Mirage get together?"

The flyer can't help but smile knowing what is really going on. But Shockwave always was a smooth talker (accent and all), "Eh, not long."

"Who approached whom?" He pushes.

"I could ask you the same."

Shockwave shrugs beginning to thread the meal together on the stakes, "I did." He brushes his forehelm with the back of a wrist, "Scared me to death."

Nova bites his lip but then charges in, "Ever regret it?"

Shockwave looks to Karma who returns the encouraging secret look, stirring the pitcher. "Trust me, it's a bed of roses. Thorns in the aft and all." He chuckles lightly. The younger one gets the joke and lightly laughs, too.

Knowing that Nova needs more time with Shockwave, he putzes around taking his time trying to make the lemonade. Nova begins batting a "mushroom" between his palms like a ball, "Can I ask you something else?" The purple helm nods softly threading on the colored "bell peppers" between the meatier pieces.

The Seeker's wings droop. "Wha-what would you have done if he…"

Shockwave looks up, "Refused my admission?"

The deep blue helm nods. "Would you still have stayed by his side during recovery?"

Shockwave set one complete spear aside. Picking up the next one and handing one to Nova to help him, he takes a sigh, "Primus, I have no idea how many times scenarios ran through my head on how he would react. I'm not idiot," The Seeker huffs. That's the last word he would ever use to describe the genius. Shockwave smiles knowing what he means, "Okay I should say in social areas." He rubs his brow again with the wrist, not believing he is doing this. "I knew he was unstable. But when I saw him so scared. Him, scared? Yeah I guess that goes together like me and idiot."

The wings flutter in amusement. Who knew Shockwave had such a sense of humor about himself. Shockwave picks up the mushroom and begins the next stake. "Yes he was brutal and vicious on the field. Yes he was a horney thing, off the field. But damn it he was incredibly focused and in control of the whole frick'n faction. He knew where his people were, he knew what it took to get the task done, albeit at times a bit brutal. But there was another side of him that that few ever saw."

Nova's interest perks up. Shockwave shrugs not really wanting to look the other unbalance mech in the face. "There was a compassion too. There was a concerned side. He wanted us well. He wanted us safe. I mean, damnit wasn't the whole thing to save Cybertron?"

Nova nods, "That's the way I understood it."

Shockwave nods, "So he was no fool and listened to us commanders. He knew when we had a good plan or even a piece of a good plan," threads more pieces on the stake. "And well… he had his times when he was kind. He listened to some of our personal stories, sometimes. He did care why we were on his side."

"So he was your friend?"

"Yeah. One who knew me better than well anyone."

"So if you had made your move and he said…"

The purple chest sighs as if Megatron had refused his advance, "If he had said he wasn't interested in me that way but wanted just my friendship, I would have stayed. How could I refuse? He is my best friend. He needed me. I guess… I needed him too. I had nothing. I had no one."

"So you would have stayed because you had no where else to go?"

Shockwave shakes his head slowly and tries again. "Maybe it was a codependency. Healthy or not, he needed a friend as much as I did. We have a lot more in common that people realize. I needed somebody who understood me. He needed somebody he could trust, and I knew that. I needed to be the one he leaned on. I probably shouldn't have bonded that night, but…" he looks up blushing, "I'm glad?"

Nova sees the blush and toys with stabbing the next couple pieces on, "If you could do it over, would you have… that night or would you have … waited?"

The golden one looks directly at the troubled mech, "I wouldn't change it for anything." He shrugs again, "Maybe it's the logical side of me but… I do enough damage to myself by questioning so much, I guess I don't ponder on that. It's done. It's the good the bad and the ugly, it makes us who we are. I have my faults, too, no matter what people think. (flicking the knife tip in Karma's direction to help him with this next part.) "Doesn't Mirage?" Nova nods sheepishly. "And you still love him?" Nova nods. "Does he wonder why just as much as you ponder him loving you?" Nova nods again sheepishly.

Shockwave is beginning to feel out of his league and no idea where to go from there. _Isn't this Karma's job?_ He turns back to the meal and smirks trying to ease the seriousness, "Still going to paint him orange tomorrow?"

Nova chuckles, "I was thinking more like… umm purple." He winks, "Decepticon purple for old time's sake."

Shockwave chuckles shaking his head, "You are a very twisted and sick mech." Instantly he regrets saying that and cringes drooping his head and antenna.

Nova's temper flared up for a moment but seeing his ex-commander cringing at his own words… it falls rather quickly. He takes the lemonade from Karma, "Well, I should get back before Ratchet thinks I spiked it," and heads out the door. "Hey Commander, thanks for keeping the door open for me." Shooting one last goofy grin. The other one understands it referred back to his "open door policy".

Shockwave turns to Karma, "You… ugh, oh! Leave me alone, will you," feeling like that pedestal just cracked him over the head and wanting to beat the grinning motor bike into a tricycle for it.

Karma pats his shoulder, "You did just fine. Be yourself, that's all anyone is asking."

Shockwave waggles a knife at him, "You are my first target tomorrow."

**{more lost ideas… worried the last one sucked big time. I don't write other OC's well… and well ya know…. ugh.}**

The next morning: out by the lake, Ratchet gave out the team assignments: Mirage, Shockwave and Karma against the others. Who ever gets shot in the helm or spark, out.

Mirage pulls his sniper rifle from his subspace. Ratchet gasps, "Where did you get that! It was supposed to be turned in."

Mirage shrugs, setting the butt end down, leaning an elbow on the muzzle and activating his invisibility through said arm (thus concealing the rifle as well) "I dunno. Couldn't seem to find it at the time."

Megatron snaps a finger and points to Ratchet, "And you called ME a cheat!" Ratchet reaches out and snatches the invisible rifle, thus ending that part of the conversation.

Mirage snarks, "Spoil sport." And thus the game began of capture the bottle of sweeties began.

Juggernaut Megatron was down and over in nothing flat: he won. Even he shrugged in boredom to that one. Now Juggernaut Shockwave was a challenge. He knew his ex-commander too well and took him out first (wide smirk to the purple mech). Karma didn't make it ten spaces. The spy was a bit trickier, but still out when Shockwave managed to get him collide into the Seeker, heh. Ratchet was the one to finally take down the ex-guardian before he hit "base". Three rounds to the chest.

Ratchet enjoyed gloating over that one, "Gottcha!"

Shockwave shakes his head, "How humiliating. Taken down by a medic with paintballs."

Ratchet pats the bulky vibrant shoulder, "Well last time you took out my knee with precision round." It was a moment of recalling the past in fun yet it back fired sending a shiver down Shockwave's back. Karma shot Ratchet a warning look. Swiftly the mech smirked, "Yeah well, I still saved my three patients. Skyfire being one."

Shockwave had to scowl at that after what the white shuttle had done to his tower, "Fragger." But how could Shockwave be in the dumps for long when Ratchet is beaming like an idiot. Novabomb is jumping around in excitement to be the next Juggernaut. Shockwave whispers to Ratchet, "I can take him in six steps."

"Four, head shot."

The purple helm yanks back, "You are bold. You're on." Mirage got the flying fool in two dead center to the temple. "Fragg," the medic and engineer hiss together.

Next round put Megatron and Mirage together trying to take out the "Prime" (Ratchet). This time Mirage smirks to Megatron, "They haven't a prayer with us."

Megatron, hunkered down behind a rock, nods. "Ratchet thinks you and I are going to spend more time arguing who is the better shot or who is in control before they can get Prime home."

Mirage smiles, "Oh, he is so going down for this."

Ever the smart leader, he knows when to listen to his subordinates who just may have a good idea. "What is going through that invisible processor of yours?"

"Booby trap," the blue one smiles. The grin on the silver mech's face was so wide his fangs glistened in thought.

They never saw it coming. Megatron's carefully placed shots forced the other team right where Mirage wanted them. Novabomb had point (figuring his wings would provide extra protection to "Prime"). Shockwave and Karma flanked, tightened in and returned fire. Stepping around one tree they could see home-base and were all most there. Mirage stepped out in full view, edging the opposing team right he needed them. Shockwave took a hit to the antenna point by his mate. Wincing, fired back hitting the silver mock on the nose. And then Nova's step went crack. And the bag fell from above right on Ratchet's helm coating him in chartreuse and orange soggy balls. Mirage and Megatron cheered!

"Beautiful Mirage, just aces!"

Shockwave examines the bag he pulls from Ratchet's helm, "You cheated! You soaked them into a … paint bomb!"

"Oh Range Master, I do not believe you said we couldn't." Megatron counters with that very smug grin.

Nova is cackling like a sparkling. "Damn that was great! I never saw that coming." And Mirage leaps. A second bag crashes on his love's helm and the lighter mech runs. Nova wipes the paint from his optic, and bellows, "Your prissy aft can run but you can't hide!" Nova dashes and the blue mech blinks invisible.

Megatron laughs approaching Shockwave. Oh no, he knows that look. Holding up his harmless weapon gives the other a warning look, "You better think twice."

The tone becomes wicked, "I have. At least six times." He comes even closer. Shockwave fires the weapon splattering another blue dot onto the sliver finish. "Missed." Another hit's the hip. "Closer. Is your aim really that bad, Commander?"

Just for that, Shockwave unloads the pellets onto the broad chest. It doesn't stop the impending doom. Instead, the longer arm reaches out taking the weapon in one grasp, while the other hand raises to drop the paint bomb on the purple helm. Shockwave wraps both hands around the black and silver wrists trying with all his might to hold off the bomb. The fangs come out the golden optic narrows.

Shockwave tries all his battle field tactics: kicking at the knee and ankle. The growling snarl only seems to fuel the aggressor. Tossing the rifle to Karma, the free hand now grasps the purple wrists. "Victory will always be mine." Shockwave whimpers and the bag is released landing on the purple shoulder (helm yanking to the side in time) and dripping green dribbles down the desired chest. "Now look what you have done."

"You know there are times I really hate you, you know that, right?" Shockwave grouses still trying to shove the back wrist away, also trying to twist out of the other palm's grip.

"Try a bit more venom to those words and I might believe it some day." He just loves to rub it in. Shockwave tries to kick him again. But this time the black hand grabs the knee.

Shockwave is now in a very uncomfortable position. Both hands locked over his head, balanced on one ped with the other leg being pulled towards his attacker.

Karma just has to finish it off with a leading tone, "Need a towel, Shockwave?"

Shockwave turns his helm to snarl at the friend. "You are **not **helping."

"Oh were you in need of help?" Karma sniggers.

And then Megatron brings his hand down, and flips Shockwave over his shoulder running towards the lake and tossing them both in.

Meanwhile, Mirage is running as fast as he can through the forest trying to evade his own partner. Nova is far too observant seeing how they had hunted and searched for each other in the past among secret locations. Mirage may be the sniper and the spy, but Novabomb wasn't call a Seeker for no reason. And now he was seeking long and hard.

THERE! A branch moved. The flyer hovered for a moment. Footprints, a tumbling stone heading north. Mirage was not being careful. He wanted to be found.

Novabomb moved. Lighting his after burners, plunged through the branches. Swooping down, grabbed his conquest by the wicked ass spoiler and hauled him towards the lake. Megatron and Shockwave were far too busy in their alcove to notice the sploosh at the other end.

Mirage surfaces sputtering and swearing. Slowly Nova comes in across the water like a swan landing (or a lovely seaplane). Mirage had to admit, the sight was beautiful. Especially when the skimming stop was right before him with that goofy grin, "Hi."

Mirage didn't wait, he pounced making the Seeker sputter this time. Luckily he was taller and lifted the light blue sports car to his frame and delving in.

Sitting on the porch waiting for Ratchet to come back from his wash rack, Karma sighs. He couldn't help but smile hearing the dual sets of water-love making. Reclining back he decides to enjoy this moment of vacation as well.

A clean shadow falls across the dosing mech. "You alright, Karmashock?"

Karma doesn't open his optics but does smile, "You know when you invited me to this weekend with two couples, I thought I was going to feel awkward." Ratchet chuckles lightly, having recently gone through his own break up. Karma sighs warmly extremely content, latching his hands behind his neck, "This has been wonderful. This gave me a bit more insight to their warrior half but also to their coping half. I mean honestly, in many ways, you can relate better to my patients that I. I never held a gun until today. Never needed to."

Ratchet pours them drinks encouraging him to go on.

"I can understand the thrill of conquering a task, all be it, aggressive and forceful at times. Even a bit violent. But to know your planning and skill has made you a success. Damn, thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet laughs holding out the drink, "And that was not at all what I had planned for your roll."

Karma smiles, "Oh I know that. But what I want to know is what did you plan for yourself?"

Ratchet reclines completely in the lounge chair, "Absolutely nothing. My job was to plan and do nothing but laugh my aft off watching it unravel and crash."

Karma reaches out and grips the white wrist, "Thanks. From all of us, thanks. And thanks for taking care of both of them."

Ratchet cocks a cheeky brow, "I have no idea what you mean."

This time Karma slaps the medic, "Damn you are a cheeky bastard, you know that!"

Ratchet shrugs and sips his drink, "I have my moments. When you have to out wit an anxiety induced patient. Tactics do become handy. How to do a temp-weld while mortars are going off over your head dropping shrapnel down your own back… yeah, I have my own PTS days." He takes another pull on the drink again, "But I'll take a battlefield over the past council. A least with bombs you had a better idea what they were after: your carcass."

Karma had to chuckle at that flicking a finger to the water. "And they called them Decepticons." Ratchet grinned back at that.

The medic who healed their bodies and the therapist who has been trying to heal their minds looks out to what has truly been their true healing factor:

Still half submerged in the natural oil lake, the silver mech curls the violet one into his embrace. All the tender warm emotion no one on Cybertron would ever think was possible on the ex-warlord's face. Even the feared ex-guardian was mulled and soft. A connection of deep friendship and bonding that reached beyond the surface and into the depths of the soul. A connection that could not survive alone.

On the other side of the dock the deep blue Seeker was curling the light blue noble to his embrace. Who would have thought the berserker mech could be so subdue and caressing. Who would have thought a sniper and a noble would be willing to risk his very life in those hands. Who knew a troubled mech could find an aristocrat who cared for more than things… thoughts were valued treasures. Moments of time were valued more than material.

Friendship the fundamentals of any healthy soul. Encouraging, supporting, teasing, and honestly. Wanting nothing from the other but wanting to give everything. Living not for yourself, but to make the other's life better. And there was the living proof before them.

_Hell or high water, I will see you through it all._

_Heaven or Hades, I will be by your side._

_Friend to friend, you will never walk this road alone again. _

Ratchet sighs warmly. Karma lays a hand over the other's, "We have good friends."

"Yes, we do Karma. We are very blessed."


	2. Where Trucks Don't Shine

**Where Trucks Don't Shine**

_Okay we all get a laugh out of NS13's drunken Shockwave. And I ran across this song while reading a drunken Shockwave moment. Thus my crazy-imagination spawned this. I may start out serious, but it's going to go over a cliff in hysteria. Go pee, before you read this, and DO NOT drink anything after Prowl shows up. You have been warned._

Megatron stood beside the ute in the parking lot waiting with one of the other miners from a separate division. They were talking about the operation of Beast 3 and it's quirks when he saw it out of the corner of his optic: _Oh shit_ was all he could think. Quickly straightening up and ending the conversation he turned and tried to decide if he should approach or stand still. Shockwave's moodiness was always a gamble. No need to play the lottery when living with this mech.

Watching the body language stomping silently, fumingly across the lot, he decided standing still was probably his best course of action. It had been a long time since he saw that expression on his ex-commander in charge of training new recruits. The expression on the face maybe hard to read, but not for him. It was beyond furious. It was a volcano on the verge of exploding into hot rocks and flying fists. One hand may be carrying the drafting tube, but the tube was crushed at the point of contact. The other arm was slightly bowed showing the tensed nearly bulging bicep tapering down to another fist so tight the knuckles were white.

Shoulders were pitched forward. Topped of with the pointed antenna and flamed optic, the mech was bristling violet with a violent temper. He looked exactly like a raging bull.

The only thing Megatron could pray was, "Primus please don't let it be my fault." But he knew it couldn't be. They hadn't talked all day and he hadn't done anything stupid enough to deserve this wrath. Still, he knew he had to pick his words _very carefully _or the temper would be released on him.

Closing the distance, Shockwave said nothing. Snatching the keys from the ebony hands he snarled, "I'm driving."

Swiftly, the black palm snatched them back, "Uh, no you're not."

Oh-ho, bad move. The lone optic may have been shorter, but it's target was still pegged and firing, "And why the pit not?! It's mine and I will-"

"Get us into an accident. Once car accident this year is enough, thank you very much." Megatron was firm, but calm. He held the keys in his death grip making it clear he was not going to back down from this fight.

Some how one spark of logic was able to cut through the fury, although it was the fury that responded, "FINE! But I want a drink. And a big one and a lot more."

Now that did cop the black brow over the red startled optic. Unlocking the car they take their seats. Shockwave throwing the damaged tube into the back seat. Before starting the car, Megatron asks as carefully as possible, "Are you alright?"

"No." It was simple, curt and sad. Shockwave sank his face into his palms. "Please, just get me out of here before I have to see anyone else."

Megatron rubs warm supportive palm across the very tense strong shoulders and starts the car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he could see that Shockwave just needed some silence and a chance to decompress for a few moments. Keeping the car calm, made his way towards a bar they rarely used.

As he pulled into the parking lot, he groaned. Since when did they start karaoke? Oh Primus this was going to be Pit because it looks like they may be starting within the hour and Shockwave was going to need more time than that to calm down. He had a feeling Shockwave was going to have one hell of headache tomorrow. Lucky for the purple mech, he had the day off, unlike the silver needing to pull OT.

Megatron turned to suggest going some where else, but it was too late. The white helm tips were already on the other side of the building's glass doors. "Damn." The last thing he wanted tonight was to listen to drunken idiots pretend they can sing while murdering music. He may not be a cultured mech, but you just do not screw up music in drunken displays. I should be one of the Cardinal Sins.

Oh well. Time to face the music, so to speak. So he followed the calmer, but still angry mech inside to a table. One of the few spots left. It wasn't loud, but nor was it quite. Just the right volume to have a conversation and be heard but not overheard. Just as he sat down, the waiter brought over the first round. Something potent for Shockwave and something bland for Megatron.

Shockwave sucked down the first drink with a whirl of his wrist to bring another. Megatron took a small draw of his neutral drink. Now Shockwave was ready.

With a deep sigh he began, "You know I've been having problems with the new engineer they hired, right?"

Megatron nods, "Somebody's cousin or nephew or something."

Shockwave cants his head and snorts, "Yeah, or something. Anyway, so during the planning sessions to put a series of new gates in the Sempher System, I told them they need to remember it is known for solar flares with extra burst of Cadmium Radiation. While some agreed, the new bot had theses great new ideas that he learned at his crappy joke of a university. Good gravy, plastic would have held together better than what he suggested."

The next drink arrives. Shockwave hands the waiter a handful of shanix, and then takes the bottle. Yes it was illegal to do so, but flicking a finger to Megatron lets the kid know, "My Double D." The kid looks over to the bar owner to whom had served under both the ex-commanders. The owner holds up a bottle of what Megatron was drinking too. Shockwave hands over a few more shanix. The second bottle is dropped off. Megatron tops them each off. Shockwave sucks the drink down. With out real food, the silver mech knows this is going to hit the purple one quick and hard. He pulls the high-grade bottle to his side of the table keeping control of it. Then motions to keep going.

"Can you believe those idiots listened to him? They actually agreed to his asinine proposal. I argued my point. You know me, I have piles of data to back up my claim. But noooo," the hand waves through the air. Yup, the third or fourth shot of high-grade was kicking in. The antenna may be perked and furious, but they weren't in symmetry. It was almost enough to bring smile to the other, but he knew how serious this was. And now it explained all the cursing the last few months.

"Those aft-holes had the cogs to tell me, ME! That I was being narrow minded."

"You, narrow minded, never."

Shockwave scowled to the light tone, "Look, there is a time and a place to be narrow minded. And when it comes to safety, absolutely." He slams his drink and then hands the glass over for a refill. Instead, Megatron closes his hand over the top letting the mech know he wasn't going to refill for a few moments.

The purple mech huffs, "Fine! Anyway, so they approved the building of the gate by this 'new creative innovation'. I have no idea how the idiot got his test to pass. He had to have dry-labbed the results because when I ran my own simulations, they all failed tragically. I tried presenting my findings. And you know what they said"

"Tell me," he really wants to know what his friend is thinking. It always amazed him how people come up with these things. When Shockwave had first presented wormhole trans-dimensional gating, it blew his processor away. He had to just nod through half the proceedings with all Shockwave's details. Yes, most of it had gone over his head, but he knew he had recruited some of the best and brightest scientists and engineers into his faction. How dare anyone be stupid enough to turn away advice from THE CREATOR of t Cybertron's FIRST space bridge? Were they really that stupid?!

The purple mech snorted again, "They had the cogs to tell me I was jealous and old." To that he actually growled.

It sent a chill down Megatron's back. He'd heard that roll when dealing with idiot mechs within the ranks who did not listen to his teachings. Most of the time, those were the ones who died either in training or their first battle.

Oh…. Nooo…. It was coming clear quickly. Megatron had heard the rumors that someone from the engineering division had died today. His spark quickened. Shockwave was supposed to go on the test run this next coming week.

Shockwave snarled and leaned in snatching the bottle and glass from Megatron's weakening grip, "Oh dare they treat me like some stupid little femlet who didn't make the cheerleading squad. I mean seriously, this is not a popularity contest. There were very real true lives at stake here."

Shockwave's hands were shaking badly. The liquid sploshs out of the shot glass as he pours. Some how he takes the shot and tries to refill. But the black hand comes round the neck of the bottle over the lavender one. "Shockwave…."

Both of them exchanged a spark-gripping look of fear. The violet one's voice wavers, "As senior engineer I was to go and oversee the placement and activation of the first one."

"It didn't just fail, did it?" Even Megatron's voice was a bit shaky. He was the one with the deadly job in the cavers with huge pieces of equipment and high torque. Not a draftsman that sits at a desk and plans things on safe little tablets. Although, the first few bridges were put together with the very hands beneath his.

The white antenna droop, "I got a call from Iacon. Prime wanted me to personally over see the recalibrations to the incoming Ambassador. His energy signature has a tendency to send the bridges out of kilter." His other hand covers the worried ebony one while he huffs amused, "How's this for irony? Our past adversary has more confidence in my abilities than my own colleges?"

"What happened?" Megatron tries to keep his tone calm, but a hitch of concern sneaks in.

"Just like my simulations. A random pulse came through just as they activated the gate for the first time. Split them into atoms." He takes another drink. "The entire crew. The aft-hole of an engineer, the construction crew, the ribbon cutting dignitaries from the planet…. All…. gone."

"Oh Shockwave…" The silver mech sighs in regret and yes, relief. He knows that Shockwave can not stand innocents being killed by stupidity. Well, neither could he. But most certainly not by his own creation, all be it modified. But none the less, they didn't deserve to die.

Shockwave snorts, "Oh no, it gets better. They're blaming me of not warning them. As senior engineer, it all lands on me. After all, didn't I over see the project? Humm? Primus I just love being in command." The smile was anything but pleasant. Taking another drink he smiles, "Remember when we could just execute sub commanders for leading their troops in to situations like this and trying to blame their superiors. What I wouldn't give for my active cannon right now!"

Megatron pats the hand seeing how that last statement came out a bit loud. "Careful. We aren't alone." Shockwave was still with it enough to blush to the soft chastisement. Seeing this Megatron grips his beloved's hand, "So do I send the thank you note to Prime or his ambassador?"

Shockwave chuckles to that one. There was warmth and love in those vermillion optics. He just grips the hand back.

"Just do me a favor, don't go on any of those test runs that put you in danger."

Shockwave smirks and laughs, "Really? How stupid do I look?"

Megatron cocks an optic at the genius. And then it hits him. "You had a plan, didn't you?"

With a slurred word and a pointing to his helm, "Genius. Ex-commander. Er I say, Guardian of a whole fucking planet. Pit yeah I had a plan. Geeze, Megatron. Do you think I would go off on a half cocked mission without an escape plan? Who do I look like?"

Megatron couldn't help but grin. Leaning back in his chair crosses his arms over his chest. He did so miss their planning sessions. He was no idiot himself when it came to planning missions, but some paled in comparison to the Guardian. A good leader surrounds himself with excellent commanders. Using that old tone of voice that he knows turns the violet mech to goo in his palm, "Do tell, Commander."

Just as he thought, the desire waves across the golden optic. Megatron beams: success. Letting the accent come out in full dripping tone that he knows melts the Warlord to goo like a love sick puppy returns, "Well, _my Lord_," oooh yup there went the drool across the red optic. He continues just adding honey to the tone, "While they were getting their photographs and setting up their seating, my plan was to remove the three of the five Energon crystalline cores and replace them with quarts. When they hit the button, there would be no surge of reactive radiation. No, it would putter fry every circuit in the bridge. Smoke, fire and a complete rebuild."

"Sabotage. Nice. I do like the way you think."

Smugly sipping his drink, he gleams, "Well yeah. Not my first rodeo in fritzing inferior equipment and stalling progress of the um… enemy?"

Megatron chuckles and laughs. Shockwave swirls his drink then becomes serious, "Don't worry. If it's under my direction, I do it right. No one dies on my watch. Well, unless they deserve it." To that, Megatron chokes on his drink. Shockwave shakes his head, "No, I did not sabotage the gate that way. I may not have liked the little upstart's brazenness and lack of fortitude. I might be furious at how the project was railroaded and dealt with childishly, but I'm not that evil."

"I know that, Shockwave. I know that."

Shockwave huffs, "Yeah, well guess what? I'm under investigation right now. Once again, thank goodness Prime had me on that other project. That alibi might be my saving grace."

"Where's the quartz replacements?"

"At home. The idiots pushed ahead of schedule and went for it today instead of waiting until Monday. Oh and the incoming Ambassador was supposed to be at that ceremony."

Megatron shakes his head, "Wow."

"So how was your day?" The purple mech wants to get off the subject.

"Uh, minor. Beast 3 decided to have a mind of it's own and went of on a tirade. Took three of us to wrestle it and shut it down."

Shockwave smirks rather wickedly, "Hum… so show me later how you did it?" Megatron's jaw drops. Wow, he really is getting snockered.

And now the crux de grace, the karaoke kicked on. Just as the first couple people get up and take their chances at strangling the cat, Megatron is ready to leave. He tries to stand, but the lavender hand clamps down, "No wait. I like this one." Megatron had to admit, it had a good beat and the femme did a pretty go job with it. Clearly she was singing it for the drooling mech in the front booth. But that was not the drool of lust for her body. No, it was for her spark. Both the silver and violet mech knew that feeling all too well. And tonight more than ever at realizing how close a call Shockwave had.

Before the song is over, two bodies block the view of the stage. They were searching for a table, but most all were taken. Sheepishly, Layce turns to Megatron. Her look was pleading nervously. _Did she have to be with __**that mech? **_

Loose Shockwave rolled his wrist to Layce and Prowl, "Hey you two." The only reason the purple mech was willing to invite those two over was because (1) he was drunk, (2) the other mech seemed to have quite the protective grasp on the femme's hip, (3) the violet one was drunk, (4) the femme looked nervous in asking to join them and (5) the white cock-eyed antennas were attached to a clearly over energized mech.

Megatron growled, "Shockwave, what the-"

Shockwave leans his buzzed head closer to his mate, "Oh come on, look at them. They're only asking for a seat, not to join us. Unless that's what you are thinking?"

Megatron shoots a confused look at his mate. "No more for you!" He yanks the bottle away.

"Prude." Shockwave scoots over to a sit beside (rather than across from) Megatron and waves the other two over.

Stiff and wary Prowl joins their table. He sees the two bottles: one high grade and one not. It wasn't hard to figure out who was drinking what. Layce cautiously asks Shockwave, "May I have a taste? I've never tried that before."

Beaming he snaps his uncoordinated fingers, "Two more empties please." The waiter is pleased to see the whole bottle won't be going into one bot. He hands over the glasses. Without asking, Shockwave pours for both Prowl and Layce. Layce takes a dainty sip and then slams the rest. Chuckling, her glass is refilled.

Prowl just cocks a brow. He pours the high grade into Layce's glass. Megatron pours his bottle into Prowl's glass. The way Layce and Shockwave were hitting the bottle, Prowl was definitely going to need his wits.

Megatron lifts his glass, "To the designated drunks."

Well the officer did have to pull a smirk to that one and join the toast.

Hour and a half later, three people booed off the stage, three girls falling off the stage, and one high-grade bottle now empty, Layce grabs Shockwave's wrist. "Come help me." Shockwaves shakes his head, "Please. You owe me."

Shockwave screws up his confused antenna, "Uh?"

"Oh never mind, come on." She drags the stumbling mech up to the stage.

Prowl groans. Megatron moans. "Oh this is not going to be good."

The Chief of Police snarls, "You're telling me. I'm never going to live this down if it gets… weird."

Megatron rubs his fore helm, "Shockwave drunk? Of course it's going to get weird. Please, just… let's forget this night. Okay?"

Prowl rubs his own fore helm, "Deal."

"Please don't hold it against me?"

Prowl snorts, "No deal there." Just then a squeal of delight comes from the mech and femme flipping through the choices on the machine. Beaming and stumbling, the duo stagger to the microphones in bucket of giggles.

"Like wise," Megatron fires back. Too late to change the deal, the music starts up. Megatron just can't believe this, it's sooooo un-Shockwave-like music. Oh no, after the first line, changes his mind: Ah, yeah, very drunk-Shockwave-like.

_**He loves your sexy body, He loves your dirty mind. **_[Layce starts the songs towards Megatron.]

_**He loves when you hold him, grab him from behind **_[Shockwave winks to Prowl]

_**Oh baby, you're such a pretty thing**_

_**I can't wait to introduce you to the other members of my gang **_[They both sing this one to their partners] Prowl groans. Megatron chuckles at the officer's disgrace.

_**You don't need no wax job, You're smooth enough for me **_

_**If you need your oil changed, I'll do it for you-free! **_[Layce's voice was perfect in stripping Prowl of his armor right there.] He flushed so deep as everyone looked to him.

[Not to be out done, that English tone was dripping with innuendos. Punctuating the last line hard as he steps down from the stage striding those powerful lithe hips towards their mate.]

_**Oh baby, the pleasure be all mine **_

_**If you let me drive your pick up truck, **_

_**And park it where the sun don't shine **_

[Reaching his mate, cups the hidden crest bending the neck back, and drips the sultry tone.]

_**Every time he touches you , his hair stands up on end**_

_**As your legs begins to quiver and his mind begins to bend **_

[Following Shockwave's lead, she strokes the chevron]

_**Oh baby, you're such a tasty treat**_

_**But I'm under doctor's orders, I'm afraid to wanna eat. **_[snaps her teeth]

[Letting a palm slowly slip down their lover's chests and lower, their harmony is spot on]

_**He loves your sense of humor, disposition too**_

_**There's absolutely noth'n that he don't love about you**_

[setting those dangerous paws across the thighs to rest on the knee]

_**Oh baby, I'm on my hands an knees**_

_**Life would be so simple if I only had you to please **_[both of them have warm optics for their mates both knowing how dangerous their occupations are and how easily lives can be snuffed out. Taking solace in one pleasured moment in time. Even the counter parts forget their embarrassment for a moment to touch their lovers warmly for second.]

_**Oh baby, turn around and say good-bye**_

_**You're going to the airport now and I'm going home and cry **_[Shoving the table aside, wedge their way between their lover's knees]

_**He loves your electric door planes **_[Layce trails across the twitching door wings]

_**He loves your Red bell peppers **_[Shockwave strokes next to the vermillion optics]

_**He loves your Fuel injection **_[Layce grasps the cod, making him jerk up straight]

_**He loves your Service charge **_[Shockwave circles the spark chamber]

_**He loves your Five speed gear box **_[Layce presses his belly]

_**He loves Your looong endurance **_[oh he just drawls that out with is accent and grapping the cod making Megatron's moan reach Prowl's audios]

_**He loves your Quest for junk food **_[she teases her fingers to look like a donut, Prowl rolls his optics to the old old joke.]

_**He loves your Big refrigerator **_[Shockwave grasps the shoulders seating himself in the lap]

_**He loves your Drill and wheel breaks **_[Layce twirls one of his cruiser wheels]

_**He loves your Marble earrings **_[Shockwave nips the audios]

_**He loves your ugly curtains **_[Layce grinds her hips]

_**He loves your Power steering [**_Shockwave grasps the hips]

_**He loves your Bottled water **_[Layce downs Prowl's drink, licking her lips slowly]

_**He loves your Parts and service **_[Pulling out of the lap, lets his optic rake his mate bare.]

_**It's a dirty world, a dirty world, a dirty world. **_[The duo sings together backing away slowly to the stage continuing to strip their partners wit their optics.]

Neither seated mech looks to the other knowing that their caps were on fire for the entire bar to see with the table gone. But patrons seem to be too busy whooping it up for the duo who are proudly blowing kisses and taking bows. Even a few are shouting "Encore Encore Encore"

Prowl whispers, "Is there a back door to this place?"

Megatron groans, "Primus, I hope so."

_*** He Love Your Sexy Body by Roy Orbison and the Traveling Wilburies**_


	3. Uncle Ratchet, Uncle Karma

_**Uncle Ratchet**_

_After sniffling through his Newborn ficlet, this dream spawned. A conversation ensued about Uncle Karma, and I wondered how Ratchet would feel about all that. It just snowballed from there. The chapter that follows this, I was blessed to collaborate with the original artist. Ever so greatful to NightStalker13 for giving me permission to play in his universe._

i Knock knock knock /i

The sound was so soft that dosing Megatron nearly didn't hear it. Lifting his head from the arm of the couch, he was surprised to find he had fallen asleep. Ayreon's midnight feedings compounded with being back to work must be taking it's toll on his early fatherhood life. Good thing he was in good health or he would be dead by now!

The light knock on the door came again. Slowly the exhausted ex-warlord made his way to the landing. Opening it only slightly, he was stunned by the sight before him.

A silver tool box bundled in celophane with a rattle looking like a wrench sticking out of the flared bits of plastic held together by a violet and blue bow was thrust at him. It was shoved again into the new father's chest, making him stumble back into the apartment, with the barer still attached.

Wary of the intruder, the silver back became stiff and ready to defend his home. Far enough into the room, the intruder's ankle hooked the bottom corner of the door and softly closed it. Now the father was drawing his fist back ready to strike.

The bundle lowered, and Megatron's jaw nearly fell to the floor. The twinkling blue optics were warm and delighted to see the reaction, even if the voice was being gruff in a false bravado. "Oh dare you let that i psychiatrist /i claim the title of Uncle before me! After all if it wasn't for i me /i…" The voice was gruff and low knowing the other members of the house were recovering. "Here!" He planted the gift into the still shocked black palms, seeing the fist lower. "Well?"

Megatron just gaped at the former Autobot CMO standing before him. Yes, it was true that Ratchet had been the one to save his life of continued self torture. For all intense and purposes, in a way, Ratchet was the one to save Cybertron. If he hadn't performed the surgery to weld the mental plate back together in his head, Megatron (his demon) would still be killing Cybertron. For this, yes he had to admit, he was forever in debt to the medic. So easily the mech before him could have just let, or caused, Megatron to die on his operating table. But no, the medic was skilled and honorable.

The Decepticon Leader had been even a bit jealous that the Autobots had such a skilled medical professional on their side. Often he had tried to find ways to capture and turn the medic. The medic's honor was too far above turning though. So, he had made the order that Ratchet was not to be killed under any circumstances. Any one killing him would be personally executed. Capture, now that was another story.

But that was all past. Beyond past. Ancient history. The was the present and laying in his hands was quite the frilly looking get up containing very mechly toys and tools depicting the red and white mech's field. Ratchet once again thrusts that false gruffness to the mech before him, "We need more medics in the family. And I don't mean couch bound ones." There was a twinkle in the optic to the jab to Megatron's therapist and best friend.

Megatron could see through the façade. He knew Karma and Ratchet had become close friends due to Megatron's sessions. After all, the healing had been two part: physical and mental. Both doctors are well aware the two fields had to work together in order to make a healthy patient. Like sewing two pieces of scarp fabric together to make a blanket of warmth and comfort. Looking back down to the basket, yep, there was a blankie in there too with medical devices printed on it. His mouth quirked a little.

"How are they?" This time the voice was all serious and calm.

Megatron found his voice. "Resting. Good." He sets the basket down on the bench thumbing the toy wrench making it rattle. Slowly he turns back around, "You could have just called…"

The red palm comes up to the silver shoulder tenderly, "No, I couldn't." The emotion was coming over the medic. As firm and logical as Shockwave was in holding his emotions in check, Ratchet had learned early on to pile walls upon walls of gruff and grouse over his own emotions. Too many patients had died and he just couldn't bear all the grief any more. That old warrior came back to face Megatron, "You owe me. Big time." Megatron swallowed hard to all that implied. No just for saving his life, but for all the lives that had fallen because of him. "I deserve to see a new life."

Megatron silently nodded. Yes, honorable Ratchet did deserve this. With a lone curl to his hand, motioned to follow him up the stairs.

The sliver mech knew the red & white one understood privacy and recovery. He would just deal with Shockwave's wrath later, if there was any. He needed to do this for Ratchet despite Shockwave's protest. Softly the door opened and the heavy bodies walked silently into the room, with all the skill of their past stealth days.

The room was dark with the blinds drawn tight against the afternoon light. Beside the large berth was the tiny basinet. Shockwave had insisted that Ayreon stay by their side for the at least the first fortnight. Megatron could not disagree. But the infant's berth was currently empty. Megatron's spark quickened until he looked to the main berth, and he outwardly sighed with relief.

Ratchet let off a puff of amusement to his former enemy. He had see in it first, almost expecting it, whereas apparently, Megatron was not. Shockwave was curled to his side, almost like a turbofox around a pup. His knees were nearly touching his helm in protecting the tiny sleeping infant within the curl. Only the tiniest hand was visible against his mother's offlined optic.

Ratchet could say nothing. It was just too sweet. Instead, he just gripped Megatron's forearm and rubbed his thumb on the outside. His silent support to the father. Megatron turned to the source of comfort. The look on his face was one Ratchet never in a bazillion vorns thought he would ever see. Complete enrapturement. The mech was so in love with his family unit that he was about to slide to the floor in a puddle of gooey mush. Ratchet squeezed the arm and beamed his smile of endearment.

"Nuhmmm?" Came from the purple mech on the berth, followed by the second tiny palm coming into view. It was nearly hysterical the way the twin forms stretched in tandem.

Ratchet whispers, "Gets it from his mother, I think." The silver mech chuckles lightly.

The golden optic only comes up half way, still groggy, "Megatron? Who's…"

Megatron lowers himself to the berth's edge, "Ratchet's here to claim his title of uncle. If we aren't careful, we may have just started a new war."

Totally confused, Shockwave decides to leave that one alone for a moment, although his logical processor is trying to come online. Megatron carefully lifts his precious son up. He just can't get enough of holding the infant and inhaling his precious newborn sparkling scent.

Ratchet doesn't assert his title to hold the infant. No, he just drinks in the sight of Megatron bowed over his offspring, whispering soft words of promise and love. The mech is totally wrapped around the finger of that infant. Who would believe this? If someone had asked him in the failing days of the war if this moment would ever come, he would have sent them for a drug test and then a psych evaluation. He was never more glad to be wrong than right now.

Turning his head to his other feared advissary, it was even more awing. The way Shockwave just melted at the mere sight of his mate cuddling their miracle of love… The most logical and deadliest of enemies; the most feared Decepticon in this part of the galaxy…

While Prime and Megatron were beating each other to scrap on Earth, Shockwave had reeked terror on Ultra Magnus his Wreckers Division and the Femme Brigade. No other alien species dared come to the Autobot's aid as long as Feared Shockwave stood guard over Cybertron. And none dared even trying to take him out. Well, those that tried, never survived to tell their tales of death an destruction.

And yet, right here, right now… you would never know that Megatron and Shockwave were those warriors. It brought Ratchet to his own knees beside the berth. His breath hitched almost releasing a sob. What did escape was a praise, "Thank you Primus for this little miracle. A gift of love and promise. Guide him, protect him. Thank you…"

Shockwave could not refute the medic's words. It was a blessing. It was a private prayer that just happened to become vocalized. The medic's normally reserved thoughts had escaped in the tender moment. The tender colored mech would not banish the gift.

Megatron nuzzled his son in reply to the blessing, adding his hum of approval.

And then the noise broke the moment. A little gas release and then something wet. Megatron chuckled, "Hum, you little sinker. Get that from your Mother do you."

Shockwave gasps lightly at the jab. Ratchet chuckles to the couple. "Fine, fine. Come on, you little stinker."

He looks to Ratchet, "I'll be right back unless you want…"

Ratchet laughs, "No, no. I'll just keep your mate company while you be a domesticated mech."

Megatron scowls down at mech, "Watch it Ratchet or may become an AUNT!" Just for that, pretends to grind his ped into the floor in poke to the double meaning.

Ratchet snorts, "You forget, while I was in your head I added a little something that will keep you from ever putting a servo on me." Megatron stares at him for a moment trying to decide if the ex-soldier would really go that far. Ratchet flits his hand to the now squirming mechling, "I think some one is vying for your attention, Father. Probably hungry too."

Megatron grouses back looking to Shockwave, "Remind me why there was a 'do not kill order' on his files?" Shockwave lightly sniggers.

Ratchet buffs his fingers to his pristine chest, "You just could not handle this much raw perfection." With a wink to Shockwave referring back to his own secret desire for his Leader, "You could look but not touch. Wouldn't be prudent to the cause."

Mumbling a few choice curses heads for the door. Shockwave admonishes, "Not in front of the sparkling." He points to Ratchet, "That goes for you too."

Once the door is shut, Ratchet becomes suddenly serious. That worries Shockwave. "Karma called me. He said you aren't healing like you should and you refuse to get a second opinion."

Shockwave tries to wiggle away, "Look, Megatron has enough to worry about with Ayreon. It's nothing. The doctor said some, especially mechs, sometimes take longer to heal. It's nothing."

Ratchet cants his helm to the lame excuse. "Karma's mate born twins and he said you just aren't regaining your strength like you should." Shockwave turns his head aside to hide his expression. "He said you haven't been telling the doctor the whole truth to your pains."

Without looking to him asks, "Did he tell Megatron?"

"No, he called me." Still Shockwave doesn't move. Ratchet leans over and grips the palm, "What is it?"

Slowly a hand comes to his chest, "It hurts so bad. It just thought it was postpartum, you know after our first…"

"Nightmares?"

Shockwave nods.

"About…?"

"SIDS… I know he's perfectly healthy and everything is fine but-"

Ratchet squeezes the strong and powerful mech's hand tightly completely understanding that Sudden Infant Death Syndrome takes perfectly healthy infants with no rhyme or reason. Karma had also warned him of Shockwave's anxiety issues as well.

Slowly he turns back to Ratchet, "I… I … I just don't think I can handle the thought of loosing… It would kill Megatron … or …worse. So I stopped the pain pills so that I will hear the slightest change in his breathing. At night I sleep with my hand on his chest just make sure…."

"But in doing so, you aren't sleeping like you should and you can feel the pains in your chest harder, right?" The nervous near anxiety induced mech nods. "Have you told Karma your concerns?"

"Sort of." Now it's Ratchet's turn to push. Shockwave confesses, "I don't want him to worry… too."

Ratchet huffs. He would so like to slap the mech into action, but those are his past days. No, what he has before him is a parent who's fears are perfectly reasonable. The accident that induced a miscarriage of the first unexpected sparkling was a horrific blow to the bondmates. Drove them to battle each other and themselves. In the end, bonding them tighter. Not all couples survive the death of a child. It can split bond hood. He had seen it. Or it can bind bond hood tighter. Seen that too: right before him. The extremely well trained medic could see Shockwave was afraid of walking that road again. And now he knew why Karma had called him.

The logical purple parent needed a medical expert to assure him that both Ayreon and himself were fine. And if not, Shockwave and Megatron needed the very best Cybertron had to offer.

"Fine. Let me look at you first, and then I will check out my nephew. Alright?"

Shockwave couldn't help but smile a little to the family title Ratchet bestowed upon himself like royalty. Lightly ordering, "Lay back and let me look at that spark chamber."

Unleashing some of the tools from his hidden armor chambers, Shockwave quirks his antenna. Ratchet smirks back strapping the light to his fore helm, "Those field medic pockets come in handy now when making house calls to difficult patients."

If he could, he would have rolled his golden optic to the jab.

Ratchet hemmed and ha-ed while being very careful in examining the delicate and still healing chamber. Both mechs were a bit concerned about Megatron returning during the exam. But Ratchet wasn't just any medic.

Pulling back, Ratchet sighed heavily. "I'm not going to lie to you, Shockwave. It isn't alright."

As the plates closed, his venting hitched. Sweat even began to bead.

Ratchet lays a hand on the wrist, "You need surgery. Who ever handled the miscarriage, I would really like to get my servos on."

Shockwave was beginning to breath faster in worry. Not for himself but for his young son and for his worried mate.

"Look at me Shockwave." Ratchet's tone was firm, but comforting.

The anxiety face was staring at his doctor, "It's alright for now. You need to stay on the pain pills so that you will get a good night's sleep and ease the tension on the spark. You need to rest that spark chamber as well. I'm going to call ahead to schedule you for surgery next week. You will be fine. But, there will be no more sparklings I'm afraid. The damage is just too deep. If only…"

Shockwave could see the medic was angry and furious at the past medic who had worked on him. "They could have done a much better job and you wouldn't have been in so much pain during this pregnancy."

The logical side was kicking in, calming him down. Ratchet was calming him down as well. "Look, you took a few shots to the chest during the war, didn't you?" Shockwave nodded. "Someone's poisoned blade as well?"

Shockwave nods once again silently. "Yeah, thought so." Ratchet has to chuckle, "You know a lesser mech it should have died instantly even with just that grazing to the spark chamber."

The proud head pulls up straight to the compliment. "You think a little thing like that was going to kill me? It was a lucky shot."

Ratchet can see this was just the ammunition he needed in getting the anxiety to quell, "Heh, let me guess…"

"They weren't so lucky." The guardian replies remorsefully yet with a hint of pride.

The medic nods and points to the chamber, "Don't worry about that, okay? But if you do miss that surgery date, you will have something to worry about. You get to decide who is going to beat your aft on your death bed. Me, Karma or Megatron. Got it?" Slowly the purple helm nods. Ratchet reaches over and grips the palm again, "They both need you badly. And, if you don't look after yourself, who will look after them? Because it sure as Pit ain't me! I'm not the one who decide to bond with him. You did!"

Shockwave huffs, pulling the sheet up.

Hearing the ped steps out side the door, Ratchet smirks back and orders rather firmly, "And when you accepted that spark, your got your new orders, Commander. See to that duty. i Guard /i them with every thing you have. Understood?"

Sheepishly, Shockwave nodded understanding everything that was implied.

The door opens with a happy changed and fed infant squiggling in his father's arms. Ratchet holds his hands out while Megatron narrows his gaze at the red and white mech, "Did I hear you giving Shockwave orders?"

Ratchet scoffs, "Me? Now why would I do that?"

Skeptical, Megatron looks back and forth between the mechs. He knows there is something going on. He could smell it. Shockwave had a bit of angst around the edges of his optic. Ratchet always was a hard one to read when he put up this gruff wall. Now he was even harder to read turning away to look at the infant.

Ratchet lays the little mechling beside his mother and proceeds to strip him. Megatron scoffs, "I just got him-"

Ratchet narrows his gaze, "And if you think I'm going to leave without examining my little nephew than you have a few screws loose."

Megatron narrows his gaze, "You know if you weren't-" he huffs.

The red medic smirks, "Yeah, if I wasn't so damn good at my job than you would have nothing to argue with. Now may I so I can get out of your crest?"

The silver jaw drops. The white face beams in arrogant pride to the win of battle of wits. With a cant in the other direction, the chevron perks, "Oh and don't think you are getting off any easier." Shockwave pulls his head back as if the height to that jab had really hit him.

"Now, my son, let me see that spark of yours," Ratchet doesn't talk down to the infant. He does so hate the sugar coated baby talk. "Yes, yes, I can already see the influence that accented mech has put into your life. Well let me tell you, the key to raising a healthy and well balanced sparkling is to remember: you are not raising a baby. You are raising a future adult."

Shockwave could see exactly what Ratchet was doing. He was taking very careful scans of his son, i very detailed /i scans; all while using a soft tone to the infant and direction the parents to keep everyone distracted to the weight of the exam.

"Sure use a soothing tone and words they will understand, but use real words. Oh I'm already onto Karmashock's goofy goo, I see it already clogging your spark chamber. But you, Ayreon, will never hear that from me! No, I will teach you to be a well educated and proficient mech like your mother and myself." He cocks a glance to Megatron, Your father and uncle can teach you to be an idiot." Shockwave can't help but chuckle a little.

Megatron snorts and crosses his arms over his chest indignat to the jab.

Ratchet closes up the chamber and has the tiny fingers grip his large ones, "Come on, grip them hard. Yes, there's my mech. Perfect for grasping a surgical tool." Megatron snorts again.

Shockwave softly replies, "Or play the piano."

That one awes mewls the other two. Ever so tenderly Ratchet looks between each mmer of the family. Shockwave looks lovingly to his mate, who blushes and looks to his peds then to his giggling son with a grace of hope.

Ratchet strokes the tiny fingers. "Yes, I would agree with that recommendation."

The door from down stairs opens, "Hallo?!" They all know it's Karmashock.

Ratchet tries to grouse again, "Just has to butt in on my time with my nephew. Well, we'll just have to see about that!"

The retired Warlord shakes his head, "I will have no fighting in my home!" With that, leaves to greet Karma.

Ratchet and Shockwave lock gazes. Oh, the purple mech gets it right away, Ratchet knew Karma was coming. Ratchet slips the infant into the purple mech's arms, "Just as a precaution…."

To which the mother was grateful and once again, awed at the professionalism and dignity to which this medic held for his family. And then, Ratchet cups both the mother and infant's cheeks, "He looks fine. Perfect. Strong as both of you put together. So, shhhh. Okay?" Silently, afraid his soft side my slip out, just nods.

Ratchet can see it's time for him to make his departure, "I'll call you with an appointment and pre-op instructions in a couple days. Just, do what I said. If you need, please, take Karma up on his offer. Okay?" Once again the mech nods silently curling his cooing infant closer.

Ratchet can't help, but kiss his nephew's for helm, "He really is precious. And I really am happy for you two. You both deserve this."

This time, one tear slips out, but Ratchet ignores the slip and just rubs the cheek again.

Stepping out of the room, the medic draws out his façade again, "YOU! Just couldn't give me five nano-seconds with the sparkling could you. Well you and I are going to hash this out right now. You and me shrink!"

Karma knowing exactly what the ploy is, plays along, "Hatchet!" Ratchet's armor bristles.

Megatron points a finger at both, "I told you both, no fighting in my home. Now out with the lot of you!" Opening the door, shoves both mechs out the door and locks it behind them. Leaning his head against the sealed entry, says his praises to not having to deal with in-law fights.

Then snickers, "With doctors like that, who needs enemies."


	4. Doctor Heal Thyself

Doctor, heal thy self:

_a/n This is our colaborated gift to medical professionals out there that support and care for our wound friends and family both mentally and physically. Major hugs to NightStalker13 for spinning this with me._

_~~00~~~_

Ratchet strode towards the office of his psychiatrist friend, Karmashock. Having just come from the hospital after making sure a delicate patient (and personal friend of Karmashock's) was well on the road of recovery from open spark surgery, decided to take him for dinner.

Dinner with Karmashock was always a stress reliever. Something this old war-medic could use right about now. Especially today. That surgery had taken far, far longer than it should have, and he was bound and determined not to let this particular mech die. Not with a sparkling waiting at home.

Sighing, Ratchet rubbed his tired brow. Family. _iPrimus_/i, what a special gift Cybertron was slowly bringing back to life-along with it's economy. He had to smirk, wishing he could take stock in families.

Coming to the office, he found the door open. The mech in the lab coat was looking out the window, even though the data-pad and stylus were poised as if in mid stroke. The elder medical professional knew that look far too well. Seen it look him in the mirror a few times. A doctor questioning himself.

"Karmashock?" Ratchet knocked on the open door to pull the mech away from his distant thoughts.

Slowly, the normally cheerful blue motorbike turned his torn expression to one he knew would understand. "Hey, mate." He tried to smile, but it was weak. There was no strength to the façade of cheerfulness.

Frowning, Ratchet closed the door and lowered his old, tired frame into the chair on the other side of the desk. "Hey," he responded sympathetically.

Karmashock lowered the data-pad that was in his hands. Drawing his thoughts away from his problems, he concentrated on his friend. "How is he?"

Ratchet sighed, trying to vent all his aches as well as his relief. "Good. Far, far more battle damage that I had first suspected. Took me i a lot /i longer than I intended," he stated. He flicked a finger to Karmashock to give up the information. "I still want the name of that first medic so I can send my findings to the Board. That medic should be stripped of his license to do nothing more than put bandages on paper cuts."

The coated mech had to laugh at the human colloquialism. No mere paper would ever do any damage to a Cybertronian, therefore, the said medic would never have any patients. Not to mention paper was a rarity on the planet. Just the way Ratchet wanted.

Seeing Karmashock laugh did good to the medical doctor considering the psychiatrist's mood a few moments ago. It was also clear; Karmashock was in no mood for a loud restaurant or bar. Not that he could drink, being on call for his recovering patient.

Karmashock twiddled the stylus in his right hand, pursing his lips together. "How badly have you ever screwed up?" he asked, looking to the older mech. He was a medic, he knew very well how many things didn't always go well. Especially when it came to his days in the battlefield. He knew Ratchet was a great medic, but everyone lost a patient every now and again.

Ratchet's mind was quick to latch onto Karmashock's problem. One of his patients had relapsed... Or… dare he say, iworse/i?

"Oh, well, you know... none of us are perfect or else we would be Primus," said Ratchet. He stroked the red chevron doing his own psychiatric evaluation of the therapist. Just how bad was it? Just how much should he tell him? The last thing he wanted was for the coated mech to try consoling him instead of the other way round.

"How bad is it, Karmashock? You know I would never say anything. Even therapists need therapists. You know, i'Doctor, heal thy self'./i That goes for your field, as well?"

"Let's just say a sparkling is in the B-ICU."

"Oh, slag," Ratchet's old body vented in horror. The very last thing any doctor wanted to see was a sparkling hurt. And the Burn Intensive Care Unit? That was very serious. He'd know, considering his vorns on the field.

The light palms came up to rub the frustrate hood, "And the mother's not much better, trying to protect the little one." His fists clenched lightly, letting his hands fall down from his hood. He should have seen it coming. He was the damn mech's therapist! It was his duty! To understand and protect all those who were involved in such a matter. It pissed him off that he didn't...

"Go on." The experienced medic knew when to prod his patients for more information.

The sky blue helm reared up and could have shot lasers through the other. "He had the sparkling tied to a post and was trying to light him on fire because he drew a picture on his magazine tablet. The young thing is no more that two. TWO! And the bond-mate actually wasted time trying to reason with him as the fire was..."

He had to stop. The picture was still too fresh in his mind. His tank was rolling at the image.

Ratchet reached out and laid a warm palm over the fist. He knew the hurting one wasn't done. It was like being poisoned. The first purging of the tanks does not necessarily mean all the toxin had been expelled. It didn't mean the red and white mech was about to let go, though.

Venting heavily, the blue one found the strength to keep going. "She waited until the little one was screaming in pain-not horror-to try wrenching the little one loose. By now, the mech was so furious he began beating her, only making it harder to get the little one loose." He gave a somewhat growl, something that was uncharacteristic of the usually calm face he held.

Ratchet brought the other hand up to encase the fist with two warm ones while Karmashock tried to be calm. If only he could have seen through his now lubricated optics, he would see the battle worn mech also brimming with tears. His voice hitched as he asked, "How..." He coughed, "How did...?" he just couldn't find the words to finish the question.

Karmashock sighed and lifted his helm, letting the other know he was getting calmer. "Luckily, there were neighbours who weren't afraid to interfere. Two other mechs yanked the perpetrator away and sat on him while some others put the fire out and called the authorities."

At this point, Ratchet could see Karmashock's pulse was slowly calming down. But now was the real dicey part. This was the part that really had Karmashock upset.

Instead of pushing the therapist's pressure back up again in asking why he felt responsible, he decided to answer Karmashock's original question. "There was this time..." he started as he settled back into his chair, stroking the chevron again, "and, mind you, I had been practicing quite a while. I was no first stellar-cycle intern. No, I was well established. Shit, I was CMO of the Autobot division!" Even to this day it frustrated him to think about how he screwed up on something so... simple. yet so deadly.

His helm sank a little. "It looked so minor. A scratch, really. I told him he was being a wimp and to buck up. I had six other patients with life threatening injuries and he's whimpering about some damned scratch on his side?" There was slight anger in his voice now.

Karmashock's attention was completely focused on the older mech now. He was a legend. Shoot, his ibooks/i were used in the training hospitals now. All the medicines and procedures he perfected ibecause/i of the war. The mech was a hero. Even iLord Megatron/i was awed my the mech's abilities.

And yet, here he sat before him ,like a kicked technopuppy. Now it was his turn to help the fellow medic. He just uh-ha's him to keep going.

Ratchet closed his optics and laced his fingers over his spark chamber. "He came back a couple of solar-cycles later, carried my his bunk-mate. The bunk-mate let me know the mech didn't want to come to me because I had scared him so badly the last time he was in. But he was in stasis lock, and fevered, and his armour was bulging at the sight of the 'scratch'."

The former Autobot looked over to the other doctor, "On the surface, the solar-cycles before, it looked like nothing. But under the protoform layer, it was festering into a toxin. There was nothing I could do. The infection had reached the energon lines and fed the festering infection to all the rest of his primary organs. There wasn't enough nano-anit-toxins to combat everything. He died right there in my arms, without me even having a chance..."

Karmashock sighed with the mech. Yeah, he really could relate. "How did that effect the rest of your patients?"

"From me, they got a lot more careful scans and a lot more attention. Yes, a lot of sleepless nights. I was quite afraid to go to stasis for awhile. I could see him in my nightmares, screaming at me. And those were the good nightmares. The bad ones were when he would just look like a sad, sick technodog, roll over and die all over again while his friends called me a bunch of horrid names and Prime... Well, you get the idea."

The therapist nodded. When he saw the medic's slight smirk, teasing the other to his occupation, it allowed him to give a light huff of amusement.

"But eventually I came 'round. You know what the other side of that line is, right?"

""Fraid I don't. Processor's a bit fuzzy right now," said Karmashock, watching the other. "Remind me."

"Doctors make the worst patients." Ratchet gave him a rueful smile. "The 'bot I lost was a field medic."

Karmashock moans with him. Oh, to lose one in your own field under your own care? Ouch.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ratchet tried to encourage the coated mech to push forward and not give up on himself.

"Probably go over the files of any of my clients with similar symptoms with a bit more scrutiny. Maybe I should eat, but I just can't find it within myself." After what had happened, as much as his stomach growled, he just didn't feel right.

Ratchet nodded, understanding the feeling all too well. He still turned on his firm professional tone to the skinny 'bot before him, though. "Healthy body, healthy mind. If I find you looking poorly, I can have your license suspended." He knew Karmashock understood quite well that he really would do that. Not just for his health, but the safety of the patients entrusted to his care, too.

What could he say? The mech was completely right. "Thank you, Ratchet. I really appreciate you being here for me."

Ratchet nodded in reply, accepting the compliment and knowing his threat was received as well.

Just then, the comline pinged. Karmashock checked the caller ID. His breath hitched in apprehension. Ratchet probably knew it was the hospital calling. So he flipped it open and put on his professional ire. "This is Karmashock." He hums, and ha's to the message being received.

It was a short call, but it got across the information required. "Yes, I would appreciate it if you forwarded that information to me. And yes, it would probably do the mother some good if she could see her daughter is going to live. I'm heading to the hospital anyway, if you would like, I will escort her in." He paused for a moment, listening to the reply. "Very well, I'll see you then."

Karmashock sat the phone down and stared at it for a moment. There was no need for Ratchet to say anything. The therapist would speak if or when he was ready.

Rubbing his temples, he finally replies, "The sparkling is going to live, but it's bad. About fifty per-cent burns to her lower body and torso. It's gunna be a lot of physical therapy...and emotional."

Ratchet nodded once more before he reached out again. "Karmashock, it may not be best if you treat her. Just a little too close to the situation. It may sway your-,"

The coated mech waved away the advice. "Yeah, I know. And I did think about that. I know someone I would trust with my own. I think she'll do well with this one and the mother."

This time the pinging came from Ratchet's comm. Smiling, he rolled his optics, "Yeeeeees?" To which he had to yank the unit from his audio receptor. He covered the mouth piece.

"Looks like I'm going to need your protection. Cybercat's out of the bag. And he's none to happy we didn't tell him beforehand. He's demanding to see his mate and I have 'do not disturb orders' on the chart. Can you run interference or at least help me out?"

To this, Karmashock began rolling with laughter. He can still hear the cursing and swearing through the comm. link. He had no idea you could conjugate cusses and swears in such manner. But leave it to this mech to do so.

With a renewed twinkle in his optic, Karmashock teased, "And I thought you were the feared Hatchet of the Autobot Army."

The chevroned mech slammed the comm. unit shut and thrusted a finger at the motorbike, "I itold/i you not to call me ithat/i. With friends like you..."

Karmashock smiled, "I wouldn't be here today." All the frustration in Ratchet wheezed out like a deflated beach toy before him. Grinning that cheeky smirk of his, he simple said, "Come on, Doctor, we have rounds to make."

**Post Op**

Takes place after _Uncle Ratchet and Doctor Heal Thyself. _Setting NightStalker13's universe, Kaon Hospital:

Rating: T- PG13 (angst and family love_ )_

The blue one in his lab coat with his badge of behavior, therapy, and mental health practice pressed the button to the elevator. The red and white chevroned one sporting his badge of a specialized surgeon enters behind. Together they ride the elevator up, preparing themselves mentally for their separate patients.

The coated mech breathes slowly knowing what he is about to see is going to be horrible, but also knowing, it just could be the turning point to stop the abuse to both mother and child. Thanks to the doctor beside him, he could feel his intense guilt subsiding into his duty as a professional. His back comes up in confidence, rotating the neck, and straightening the white coat.

The surgeon huffs and grunts knowing his real problem isn't going to be the mech recovering in the berth, it will be the furious one waiting in the hall. He pulls his own shoulders back into his old warrior ways. He snorts, yeah, this was going to be a battle of power and control. Mate vs. Medic. Only thing more deadly than an ex-warrior mate was an ex-warrior mother. His lips tug to a smirk, i Yeah, but neither have won a battle with me on my turf. /i

Karmashock teases, "Need me to cover your six?"

Ratchet cocks his head to the skinny non-combatant trained one. He wouldn't last two seconds on a battlefield. It was just too humorous to picture the light blue mech with his lab coat flapping in the winds of explosive concussions trying to talk to the battling factions about why there were there in the first place.

But the lighter mech does have the heart of a warrior: Cause. Karmashock does not give up on his patients. As tenacious as a Sharkticon, the mech has hope that his patients will improve. As long as they have the will to fight, he will fight along side them.

Really, not that much different from patients who are ailing physically. Without a reason to fight, to hang on, to survive, they just won't. The power of will-power is incredible. Very much something Karmashock and Ratchet enjoy discussing.

Ratchet opens a compartment on his arm and waves the powerful syringe. Karmashock's optics go wide. By the color and coding on the side he knows exactly what it is, but he's never seen a dose that high before. "Not to worry, I have Plan B."

Karmashock tisks his finger, "You aren't serious?" Ratchet tucks it away. "That could -"

Ratchet grins with that wicked twinkle in his optic, "You aren't the only one who knows how to play the mental game." Karmashock's jaw drops. "Ever met Grimlock?" The blue helm shakes. "This is my just incase trick for him. I think it will work with the barrel of aggression I am going to face. Just long enough for him to hear me."

Karmashock shakes his head again, "You know Doc, you need some serious help for that sadistic side you have." Ratchet lets out a roll of laughter just as the elevator pings for his Level Three Floor.

Ratchet pats the coated shoulder as he exits, "Good luck. Maybe we can meet afterwards. And don't worry about these two. They're nothing new for me, I can handle them easily. Take all the time you need up there."

Karmashock nods into the light hearted joke, "Very well. I'll check in with you later. Give him my regards."

"I will." With that, the door closes behind the red and white back continuing to take the other doctor up to his delicate situation on Level Six.

Ratchet can already hear the bellowing at the fire doors even before they were in sight. Security had closed off the doors when Megatron didn't take no for an answer to stay in this waiting room. These guys may be as big as Megatron, but they were also a lot better trained in dealing with irate family members who didn't get their way.

"I have every right to be in there! If you don't get out of my way I'm going to throw you aside!" The silver mech was nearly at a roar. The wailing of an infant did not help the situation at all.

Adding fuel to the fire was another older mech's growling snarl, "I want to see those orders that bar him from entrance. This is all a bunch of shit! You rent-a-cops don't have any idea who you are messing will. Now outa the way!"

And then there was a femme's voice softly trying to get both furious older mechs and the tiny wailing one to all calm down while also trying to appeal to the guards' softer side.

Finally one guard speaks when a scuffle is heard, "Sirs! As I have repeatedly told you, you will be permitted entrance ONLY by the attending surgeon. I have already contacted him. He is en route. And as I have also stated, I WILL TAZZER YOU if you make one more move of aggression towards these doors." He takes a huff.

Ratchet comes into view of the situation. Apparently Puncture and Megatron have heeded the advice and taken a small step back at the weapon being brandished. A very small step, albeit. Megatron is still spouting obscenities in the guards' faces. The infant is still wailing probably from all the aggressive tension in the room from his father and grandfather.

The change in posture from the guards makes the guests whirl around to the object of their attention. Megatron roars, "YOUUUUUU!"

Just as he is about to charge, Ratchet pulls out his secret weapon. Megatron freezes instantly. He knows exactly what is contained within, and also knows, this mech b will do it /b . As Ratchet continues to advance with his dominating stride, Megatron backs up. Unfortunately, into the guards pressed against the door.

"Yes, me." Ratchet says with a wide smile. He nods to the guards, "Hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

One guard grumbles. The other, squashed against the door chuckles, "Nothing new, Doctor Ratchet. They won't get through us." Megatron side steps and snarls at both the amused guard and the proud medic.

Ratchet smiles, "And that is why I asked for you personally." Now the laser red optics narrow to fine points. He had this all planned out. Once more, the medic b knew /b he would react this way. Oh that pisses him off that anyone could peg his reactions.

The chevron faces the silver helmet still dusted in miner's dirt. "Now, are you done bellowing like an idiot so that none of the patients in his wing are allowed to recover? You don't rule this territory, I do."

The pursed lips snarl a few more choice words with fists clenched to his side. Ratchet hands the syringe to the taller guard. Reaching over to the femme, he takes the suffering infant. Gently, Ratchet shoves the infant into his father's arms. "NOW, shut up and follow me. If I hear any noise louder than his (pointing to the sparkling) from either one of you, these two (thumbing to the guards) are going to take you down. Under MY ORDERS!" He looks between the identical scowling mechs. "Do I make myself clear?"

In unison, the two mechs nod their heads. "Good." With that out of the way, the guards open the doors. Ratchet leads the way with one guard beside each of the fatherly mechs.

The femme trailing behind, is slightly amused to see the smaller medic put the two much larger and clearly more aggressive miners in their place. She shouldn't think it's funny, but it was. As proud and arrogant as these two mechs are, they are both marshmallows. As much as they argue about not being alike, they do have similar qualities. Lifting a finger to wipe her optics, these two raging bundles of testosterone and burly mechly pride are only doing this for one thing: their love. The ultimate undoing of any mech. Their liquid cored sparks. Something she never in a bazillion vorns would have expected from either one of these mechs. But here is was, plain as day right before her.

The group comes to a door and Ratchet stops. The guards instantly flank the doctor and door. Megatron notices the ex-military style as to which they stood. How foolish of him not to have seen it before. No wonder they wouldn't back down before. They were no community college wanna-be-cops; no these were ex-Autobots. Probably prison cell guards.

Ratchet lowers his tone softly, "Now, I am going to see to my patient, if b I determine/b he is strong enough for visitors, then I will allow it. If not, you will follow my orders. Got it?" The helms nod. "I didn't hear that answer."

"Yes, Ratchet," both mechs reply mumbling.

The guards stand aside allowing Ratchet to pass, and then instantly block the door again with stoic expressions. Megatron lets out a hiss. Ayreon struggles in his tightening grip. Carefully, he raises the little one to his shoulder and runs a soft soothing palm down his tiny back. Dropping his volume really low, nearly purrs his, "Shh, it's okay. I'll take you to your Mum soon…. Shhh."

Statik smiles up to the taller mech being so tender. Those arms are made for strong heavy work and massive power behind them. Those shoulders had bore weight of a deadly faction and carried the title of Warlord. That gruff voice had ordered thousands to their deaths. The hips and back used to lean and push their way into whatever they wanted without care or regard for others. Those massive thighs and strong peds used to kick others down and pin them to his angry will. Even those very palms had crushed and killed her very own daughter and grandchildren.

She takes a deep cleansing breath.

How can it be that right there before her now was the very same mech, but wasn't? Those life crushing palms now cradled and cuddled and innocent life of his own making. That voice now softly coos and soothes. The arms are no longer pushing, they are protecting. The hips and legs are now swaying in soft rhythm to a song she had no idea he knew. And the peds are so light in their movement. Even his helm turns and press his once cruel lips to the infant's soft helm. Primus works in very mysterious ways.

Statik finds her voice emerging from her muse, "Will you have him blessed?" She knew religion was a touchy subject considering Ayreon's mother was an atheist and Megatron's mother had a very sick twisted version of religion, but had to ask. Just maybe he has found the truth to the faith as well?

To this, he turns his helm and looks deep into her optics. What was she really asking him? What he saw was Statik reaching out to support him on a very deep and personal level . Slowly, he turns his optics away as not to even give her a hint of what he was thinking. After all, he and Shockwave hadn't even really talked about how to raise their son when it came to religion. One thing he did know, hitching his son a little tighter to his pulsing spark, the child was a miracle, and his mother was still healing from the birth. That left him saying a little silent prayer.

Looking to Puncture, the mech was looking to his folded hands trying to remain silent with his own thoughts. Statik began to wonder if maybe she should have just remained silent. Tension was rising again.

Inside the private recovery room, Shockwave can hear his name being called. He really doesn't want to surface. It feels like a heavy weight is on his chest and a massively heavy blanket of warmth is holding down his ability to answer the call of his name.

"Nuhhh," is all he is able to mumble out.

The soothing voice tries again, "Shockwave, come on. Just for a moment, then I let you go back to sleep." The logical mech is trying to figure out what's going on. His chest is being crushed and the voice ordering him is definitely mech. It isn't his father, this one is far to calm and soothing. It isn't his mate, all the wrong pitch and tone to his name. Once more the name is called, this time with a jostle to his body.

Some how he gets his optic to come online. Pin point center is all he can see, white and red with some hint of blue. Everything is fuzzy and he really just wants to slip back under that warm blanket.

"Mmm, go away," he mumbles out. The white blur chuckles and becomes a bit clearer. "Rat-chet?" Now his throat is dry and its hard to breathe and talk at the same time.

"Easy Shockwave, easy. Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

"Tripticon." He moans

The mech asks quite confused, "You feel like Tripticon?"

Gently rolling his head, the tries again, "Trip-con… on….chest."

To this the medic hummed, "I bet it feels like that. Best analogy yet I have heard. It shouldn't last too long. Other than that?"

"Dry."

"Sorry, have to wait for the morphine to wear off before we can give you anything. You know how anesthetic wreaks havoc on the tanks."

Shockwave has to chuckle at that (having cleaned up after Megatron's surgery). Instantly he regrets laughing. "ooooh…. Ow."

Ratchet shakes his head. "Easy there." The medic waits until Shockwave sighs and rolls his head a little. "I want to check the dressing, okay? It may hurt a little." The tough warrior girds himself. Carefully, Ratchet lifts the dressing shield and does his visual examination. With his own hum, and ah's and skilled delicate touches, Shockwave only winces a couple times. The recovering mech had to admit, this surgeon's bed side manner was worth his snarks and grouchiness.

Once the chamber brace and shield dressing are back over the healing spark, Ratchet takes a look a the rest of the mech's vitals. "Looks good. It's not going to be an easy recovery. Most certainly not with an infant vying for your attention. Speaking of which, are you up to visitors?"

Shockwave's pulse rate spikes and his breath hitches. "He's!….. here?!" in a gaspy erratic voice.

Quickly Ratchet clamps a hand down on the purple troubled protoform, "Not if you are going to react this way." With a firm hand to the shoulder keeping him still, but a soothing thumb, he tries again lightly. "How long did you really think it would take for him to find out?"

With the crushing feeling on his chest, it was hard to get enough air into his vocorder to make full sentences. He knew he had to pick and chose his words carefully. "Mad?"

That one made Ratchet rumble in laughter. "You know for a normally stoic mech just recovering from major surgery, you have quite the sense of humor." The optic dimmed in a frown. "Yes, he's a bit agitated. I had to put guards at the door. Now, do you want to see him?"

If Shockwave could, he would have bitten his lip. He just knows Megatron is going to be furious at him for hiding this surgery appointment, but it had to be done. Instead, he gives a careful nod. "Alright, but the rule is, if your rate spikes like it just did now, I'll kick him out. You need your rest. That weld is still soft and can't handle the abuse of an erratic spark rate. More time tomorrow, just a brief one today. Deal?" Once again, the helm carefully nods. "Okay. Hold still." Ratchet pats the pale shoulder and softly makes his way to the door.

Speaking in low tones in the hall, Shockwave couldn't hear what was being said. What he did see is Ratchet stepping back to allow the silver mech with bundled infant protectively to his chest enter on stealthy soft ped steps. As soon as he sees his mate, his face fell in complete agony. Ratchet lifts Ayreon from Megatron's arms and leads him to the left bedside chair.

Shockwave's vision is clearing up enough, that he can see Ratchet put a finger to his lips and gesture Puncture and Statik to the back corner of the room. The couple held hands but said nothing. It was too much of a shock to see the quite calm mech so pale and hooked up to all those monitors and devices.

Ratchet comes round the right. Ever so careful of the shield modulator over the chest (and covered by a blanket) he snuggles Ayreon up to his mother's neck and shoulder. He remains at the side to monitor the readings as well and keep Ayreon and Megatron calm.

Megatron sinks to the chair and grasps his mate's week palm between both of his pressing his lips to the pallid digits. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Smiling in his own special way, his voice rasps, "You… worry… too… much."

The red optics are pleading and on the verge of tears. Yes it had only been a couple weeks that he had watched his mate writhe in agony to bring forth their son, but this is even more horrid. He had never seen Shockwave in the critical ward during the war. It was just too confusing to see his once strong powerful commander and his rock during his own recovery so weak and pale. Helpless was the last word he would use to describe Shockwave, but now….

One finger pulls out of the dark grip, "Trust… Ratchet." He tugs and Megatron lets go so the palm can reach its destination. It went straight to the scar on the bucket like helm. The place where Ratchet had cut into Megatron's own cranium and welded him back together. To which brought forth their new life. Megatron cups the palm to that scar understanding exactly what he was saying with no words.

The vermillion optics lift to the blue ones watching him carefully with a tender hand to his "nephew". Ratchet shyly looks away at the gratitude the two are showing silently.

Bringing the hand back into his care, Megatron orders, "What is on his chest, what is going on, and when can he come home?"

Ratchet snorts for only a second at the silver mech trying to order him around. But this is part of the game between them. Ratchet also knows, ordering was a way of Megatron keeping hold of his own emotions. Sighing in pretend agitation, Ratchet launches in with his medical tone. "When I examined Shockwave last week," the black brows cock in shock, but Ratchet plunges on ignoring him, "I noticed a build up of scar fragments. It did not help that the medic who took care of the miscarriage did a piss poor job." Megatron snarls and his shoulders bristle.

"Already taken care of. No longer practicing gestational procedures. Banned from Kaon." Ratchet flits the statement away from this conversation with his palms.

"The real doosey was that knife blade."

Megatron turns to Shockwave in continued horror, "Knife blade?" Shockwave moans at having to explain this. So the silver mech shoots his gaze back to Ratchet, "Knife blade?!"

Ratchet is not sure how to proceed. Maybe it was a bad idea to have the others in the room. Maybe today isn't the day to go into this. Yet on the other hand, Megatron is not one to let things get pushed aside so easily. Ratchet also wants them to understand the seriousness of the recovery, seeing Shockwave was going to need help while Megatron was at work.

Shockwave tries to push it away, "It was…. Nothing."

"Nothing? Not the way he is saying it. What happened?" Megatron was afraid it happened recently. He can feel his spark rate increasing in tempo and in velocity. "When, who-"

"Megatron, it was during the war. The amount of residual metals that over laid the initial sight confirmed it was a very long time ago. Quite honestly, I'm shocked you carried Ayreon to full term. It's… a miracle."

Ayreon decided at that time to stir. Shockwave turns his head to nuzzle his son, bringing is other hand up to cup the other precious mech in his life. Megatron asks carefully now beginning to understand, "That scar, on your chest. The one you would never tell me about? When did you see Hook? I don't ever remember you being in the critical ward." The recovering face flushes. Gripping the light palm a little tighter, "Shockwave, what happened? When?"

Ratchet butts in, "Megatron, it's hard for him to talk, let me tell you what I do know. It was a single thrust all the way to the hilt with an extremely sharp blade. One I would certainly like to have in performing surgery, but the down side was the poison that was on the blade. It did it's job. Very well." Megatron's grip makes Shockwave grimace and whimper.

Quickly loosening his grip, Ratchet continues, "The sharp blade was intended to leave the external part of the body to heal quickly while trapping the poison in it's ideal environment. And it began to eat away at the spark chamber casing from the outside in."

"Ingenious," the ailing mech answers. Megatron scowls. But he has to keep in mind, this is a mech absolutely curious about how stuff works. Mechanical, biological, electronic… if it could be examined, this mech would. Yeah, leave it to Shockwave to be dying from the inside out and look at it as fascinating.

"You are one sick mech, you know that?" Megatron tries to remain light. Shockwave's chest rumbles lightly to the tease until he winces.

"Yes, he was. But that ingenious side also saved his life."

The silver and black brow furrows, "What do you mean?" Ratchet stalls in answering. The healthy mate tips his head in warning, "Shockwave, what does he mean?"

"He poured the counter active into his own spark chamber." The medic's tone is somewhere between an awe and a grimace to knowing how much that had to hurt. Only he heard the couple in the corner shutter. "It's excruciating agony if the patient is awake. And he had to have been to do it himself."

Megatron's leadership roll comes back to his commander, "Why didn't you see help from Hook as soon as you knew?"

"Couldn't," wheezes out.

"What do you mean couldn't!? As a commander you have first rights to medical attention! Don't tell me you were so self sacrificing that you wouldn't leave your station to get someone to save your spark chamber? Come on, you are smarter than that!"

Ratchet tries to tone down the rising aggression the ex-commander is expelling, "Megatron, stop." The sliver mech tears his gaze away from the half glowing golden one. The aqua blue ones where in in pure angst as he says is very slowly. "He could…. not…."

Still confused, the helm tips. Until three words gasped through the soft beeping monitors, "Duty, My Lord." They feel like punches straight into Megatron's own raging spark chamber. Three more would have brought him to his knees if he had been standing:

"Guardian …. Of….. Cyber-…tron."

The silver mech completely deflated. Even his helm fell to the bedside clutching the pallid fist to his lips. "Did not…. abandon…. duty" That finished him off.

"Oh Shockwave…" the silent tears spilled forth. It all came crashing down now. He had left his most trusted Commander (unknowingly his future mate) alone on Cybertron. After his troops had been slaughtered, he held the tower and kept guard over the planet. Alone he faced enemies. Alone he had to heal himself from deadly intelligent strike forces. Alone in seclusion… alone with hope failing….. Alone with the unknown. And here it was now nearly costing him his future. Nearly his son.

When Megatron had left for work this morning, he had no notion that this what was in store. He had noticed Shockwave was a bit distracted and seemed to cling to his good morning kiss a bit longer. Certainly he wasn't going to turn down Shockwave's affection seeing how he was to pull a double shift and would be home well after both he and Ayreon were in bed.

He was quite surprised when he came home to find Puncture pacing and Statik also in angst. Ayreon of course was asleep. It was not a pretty scene when the news was broken that Ratchet had taken Shockwave in for i planned /i open spark surgery.

Megatron's roar of, i b "WHATTTTT? /i b woke both the sparkling and half the block. It took both Puncture and Statik to pry the ute keys from his death grip. Puncture drove them all to the hospital.

Now it was all crashing in on him. "I'm so sorry, Shockwave." He tried not to weep in front of Ratchet, but what futile. (Still he did not know Puncture and Statik were in the room.)

Ratchet could see that Shockwave's duty as Guardian was not just about love or some sick twisted attachment to an aggressive faction. It was a matter of personal pride, honor and duty. He really hadn't seen Decepticons in this light. He had seen the ex-criminals. He had seen the angry ones bucking the caste system. He had seen the bloodthirsty ones. But to see real honor and duty? Rare. And yes, the Guardian had protected Cybertron all those vorns. Alone….

For Statik and Puncture, they hadn't ever really understood Megatron and Shockwave's roles in the war. Not really something you brought up in general conversation. Most certainly not with Megatron. But there it was, spilled out. They knew enough to know how long the Decepticons and Autobots had carried their battles to Earth. Shockwave had been alone to hold intern rein and the deadly consequences.

Puncture pulls Statik a little closer because he knows he can't take back the horrors he put his son through thus causing the war. He knew the war was as much his fault as Megatron's and with each passing revelation to those vorns, he was seeing how it had taken a toll on everyone. Here was and another wakening of information of what his son and now, his son-in-law went through. Yes, he was growing quite attached to the calm, shy purple mech who bore his grandson. It was shuttering to think this same peaceful looking mech had been a powerful and vicious warrior in his own right.

Shockwave speaks up again, "Thus .. why… I said…. Nothing." Megatron doesn't move. Parting his lips, he had to taste Shockwave's warm skin to be sure he was really here right now. A mewl comes from the violet mech. Yes, he too needs to know Megatron is here in the present not drifting into the past. "No… room …. for guilt." With a graze of his finger to the chin, makes Megatron lift his helm. Catching the pale red optics, rolls his head to Ayreon. "Only the future."

With that, Shockwave slips back to stasis.

Megatron vents warmly over the palm. His voice catches, "Ratchet, how bad is it?"

Ratchet looks over the monitors and vitals once more seeing how states has calmed the readings to an acceptable level. "I'm not going to lie to you, you know me better than that." The silver helm lifts and pleads to the blue ones for information.

Ratchet lifts his sleeping nephew to his shoulder and cuddles him, "It was very serious. The acid in the poison had eaten a hole through the chamber wall from the outside in. He was able to stop the corrosion with the base, but the counter side was the build up on the interior wall. It was making it harder for the spark to pulse out it's energy to the rest of the body. I'm sorry, but the gestational ports were just too far damaged. It was causing further problems. Honestly, this surgery took me twice as long as I planned. He's holding up far better than others I have seen. A lot has to do with a strong spark even if the casing was weakened."

Megatron sighs heavily. So this is what he meant. "Most of all," the red mech leans in with his warmest and supportive tone, "He had a lot to live for. He fought me on this surgery, until I let him know if he didn't... he wouldn't be here to see Ayreon grow up."

Megatron visually shudders then brings the light limp palm to his brow. Once again the mentor like tone comes out, "Megatron, now I understand what he meant just before he slipped under." Moving the palm to his temple, focuses on Ratchet leaning in, "He said he would not fail in his duty. He would not abandon his post... again."

The finger tips are drawn to his lips, "Never my, love... never..."

Ratchet turns and motions for Puncture and Statik to leave the room. Leaving Megatron to his duty.


	5. Battle at Home

**Battle At Home:**

_One of the first I did for NightStalker 13. With his blessing, I posted._

_~~~00~~~_

Something was terribly wrong. The message on his phone was way to clipped. "come home." That just wasn't normal. Shockwave was better than that. Exiting the building into the main parking lot, he checked the message one last time looking for something deeper.

_Oh could I have been so foolish. _There it was… That one glyph he hadn't seen in vorns. Their Decepticon shorthand. Ever the perfectionist, Shockwave had left no reason _why_ to come home and, he had dropped all formalities. It spelled it all out: TRAP.

He swore and bolted to his truck. _Who? Well that's a very stupid question. _Prime himself had sent a message to both of their electronic message boxes about increased pirate activity. The bounty hunters were getting bolder. Already three attempts had been made on Springer and Arcee's budding family. Several ex-cons were missing from their parole appointments.

Megatron had tried to brush it off. They would be fools to try anything with him or Shockwave. The top two feared warriors. That was just plain suicide. Shockwave had not ignored the issue. In fact they had gotten into a huge fight about it just last night.

And Megatron's spark clenched in fear. Shockwave was right. And now it wasn't just them at risk: Aryeon too. _Damn! _He ran the red light and floored it. If he was lucky, he could evade law enforcement. Or did he want them? _It doesn't matter!_

As it was, no one had followed him. Driving past the building he could see nothing unusual from the outside. Shockwave's car was there, but that was all. Megatron parked his truck a few blocks over and carefully made his way back. He checked the phone, no new calls. He flicked it to silent, not even vibrate or a glowing light, but still on if he needs to make the call.

It had been vorns since he last did stealth moves but right now, he felt at his height. Just like sneaking into one of the human power plants and getting a layout of the situation before an attack. Carefully he made his way to the garden and slipped under the balcony. The glass doors might have been closed, but they weren't that sound proof either. Closing his optics he focused on the number voices he heard. Shockwave with that English tone of his was furious. Some mech from one of the outer rings of Gamora. Two more sharp "Yes sir!" were heard. Bounty hunters.

And then a cry that pierced his spark: Aryeon was sacred and crying out for his mother. A grunt and a whump, sound of struggling and a crash. The English voice was silenced in mid sentence. Megatron couldn't help but smile, Shockwave did not go down easily. Alright: Now to find out exactly what they want. He listened carefully.

"You Decepticon gladiators! Look at how weak you have become being all domesticated under Autobot rule. Let me raise you back to your former glory. Think of it. The taste of blood. The roar of the crowd. Crushing the weak. And think of the credits. All the femmes or mechs of your desire. And breed to your sparks content." A kick and a grunt from Shockwave. "What? Nothing to say? Pathetic, Guardian of Cybertron, absolutely pathetic. Well since your processor has gone soft, I shall remind you how we harden it. Take the sparkling: Kill it."

That set fire to Megatron's actions. Grasping the railing bottom with both hands he yanked, flipping his waist over the top and landing with a loud thud.

"What was that?" The silver mech almost didn't hear it over the wailing of his son. He kicked the door open, causing the guard before it to hit the floor. Megatron stepped on his back, being sure to give a swift kick to the helm breaking the neck. Then a quick left right check of his helm and he was able to access the situation instantly. Shockwave was in the corner of the room with three mechs guarding him. Cables were tied around his antenna yanking the helm back, bending the back painfully and cinched down anchored to both the wrists and ankles. Vocoder crushed. The optic was forced to the stairwell where another mech had Aryeon by the back of his neck and a blade to the infant's throat. The mech was cackling and laughing.

Two more stood by the fireplace and one by the front door. A total of seven, still on line, one dead beneath his ped. Shockwave couldn't turn his head to look at his former commander for a plan. It was fixated on his son trying to send all the reassurance he could silently. Aryeon screamed louder seeing his father and wiggling harder.

"Shut that brat up!" The mech by the front door ordered. Ringleader.

Megatron snarled, "Allow me." Racking his fist into the nearest mech beside the fireplace. The black palm struck the cheek shoving it into the brick siding, crushing it on impact, not missing a beat, struck the second mech off balance. He fell to the floor. Megatron moved with him, driving the fist for a second impact into the marble hearth.

Now in a crouch, he yanked the Bowie from his ankle cuff and flicked it with his wrist. The blade struck deep and fast into one of Shockwave's guards.

Hands applauded at the front door. "Well played, Gladiator. But you forgot one thing, the brat."

Megatron slowly rises and gleams a long forgotten smirk, "Oh I think not." He cocks a finger at his flailing son, "See he's worth a lot to you. Son of two of the most powerful warriors? As you said, most fear Decepticons in the universe. I seriously doubt you would put one scratch on him." Ever so carefully he is making slow steps closer to the edge of the fireplace. He leans on it nonchalantly, and points a finger at his son now calming at his father's voice but still frightened. "He's worth more than either of us alone. You won't kill him." He watches the two dead mech's blood drip from his finger tips. So does Ringleader. Just what he wanted.

"Give me the brat." Ringleader tells his friend. Quickly he obliges. While ring leader is situating Aryeon into his arms, Megatron slips his hand in and out of the box on the mantel. He doesn't look to Shockwave. The two other guards hold fast to their position even when Shockwave "keels" over.

Megatron cocks his helm to the side, "So, now what?"

Ringleader cackles, "You forget, I have the upper hand here. I have your brat, and your mate and you."

Megatron smiles, "No one has me." He just needs to give Shockwave a few more minutes. "But I do have you right where I want you."

Ringleader is thrown of by this, but doesn't change a thing. And then Megatron hears it. The sound he could hear in his spark from across the galaxy, Shockwave's antenna adjust.

Lightning fast, Megatron pulled the pistol from under his resting arm, and fired one straight into Ringleader's helm so he can't bolt out the door and his dead body would block the door. The blast would make him fall back giving Aryeon a soft pad if he wasn't fast enough with his second shot. A second and third round took out the moving target beside the stairs. Leaping over the couch, he was cupping his son before he rolled off the fallen mech onto the hard floor.

Meanwhile, Shockwave had rubbed his binds close enough to the impaled knife to cut himself loose. The antenna flick was all Megatron needed to move. In silent synchronization, they were a well oiled team. Shockwave kicked the ped out from under one mech. Yanking the Bowie, jabbed it upwards into the groin of the other mech.

As Megatron curled Aryeon to his chest, he tossed the weapon to his mate. Two more rounds and those guys were done too. Taking a careful assessment of the situation, they then curled confused Aryeon between them.

Megatron pants, "Some one has to call Prowl."

Shockwave chuckles pointing to his mate in silent answer, :You do it.:

Megatron cocks a brow, "Me?"

Shockwave gets a wicked smirk and managed to choke out, "Told -ya- so."

"Shit." He should have seen that one coming. Leaning his helm against Shockwave he chuckles.


	6. The Leader is Back

The Leader is Back:

_The first one I wrote for NS13 and it met with approval. That blessing sent me down a road that has spured on for weeeeeeks now. And some getting ratehr silly while others getting rather deep. Enjoy_

_~~00~~_

He just knew something was wrong from the moment he woke up. The nerves all along his central rod were jangled and tingling. Things didn't get any better when the toaster went on the fritz and burned his breakfast…again. And then his son was cranky and nobody had slept well at all. He had barely been up an hour and he could feel the blackness of anxiety, heightened awareness to the slightest sound, vibration or

_What was that!_

Lighten reflexes clamped down on the hand on his shoulder. It wasn't panic that made him move, it was something else. A sense -a skill- he hadn't used in vorn upon vorns. Swiftly he let go of the hand and stormed out of the house. It wouldn't do for his family to see him this way.

He smirked, no better for his mine-mates either.

What was this? Why was he reacting this way?

_**Something is going to happen today. Something big.**_

Alright, that is just plain insane. Who said that because his demon would never send a message of soft with comfort behind a warning? This was a warning of preparation one he used to have when a battle was going to go all wrong. Be on your toes. Be prepared.

For what?

Heading in to the preparation station gathering his equipment and checking the roster, he finally took a sigh. It had to be the therapy session from yesterday that was making him jumpy. Nothing more Nothing less.

_Get your head in gear, you dolt._ He chided himself slamming on a piece of equipment to his back.

Then he strode to the elevator. Most of his ten-bot team was there. The twins were missing. Cat & Pillar. Together they were awesome with their telepathy and incredible pair. He was damned lucky to had them on his team. Down side, when one was sick, they both were.

"The twins called in. So I have a replacement set of twins for you," the arrogant supervisor called Megatron's team's attention with a devious tinge.

Megatron turned and swore. These two aft-heads were the bane of the Autobot division. Warlord Megatron himself had caught Prime swearing about these two. They were more harm to the Autobots than the Decepticons in battle. Many a time Soundwave and Megatron had sat back review footage and laughed at how Prime's plans had gone array due to these two bumble headed idiots.

He wasn't laughing now. "No!" Megatron snapped.

"Excuse me?" The supervisor asked completely shocked by the overly aggressive snap. Not Megatron's normal snap. No this one and an ultimate finality to the tone. Like his word was law. Who the Pit did he think he was?

Megatron thrust a finger at the twins, "I said no. I will not take those two pieces of defective material into a highly volatile area and have them screw up killing my crew. No."

The supervisor steps closer and looks up to Megatron's seething optics and pokes him in the chest, "I don't know who the Pit you THINK you are, but I'm in charge here, not you. You know the rules: When mining for Beryllium and Selenium you must a have a full ten member team."

Megatron smiles, "Fine, then find me two more, but not these two idiots."

The supervisor smiles, "Take them, or find another job."

Megatron's processor is working overtime. Seething, fuming, fist clenching. What was he going to do? He can't loose this job. He has a family to provide for now. He turns to look at his team, so do they. One was very concerned, the others confused. Obviously they knew nothing of these idiots.

Megatron's ever so smart tactical side kicks in. A smile broadens, "Fine, I'll take the idiots. You're the supervisor? Fine. Anything happens to my crew, and I mean one splinter, one stubbed ped, and you will be held responsible. Shit may roll down hill but it flies when it hits the fan." He thrust a finger back at the arrogant mech's chest. "The joys of leadership. The fate of your subordinates lives lie in your grasp." He turns and grabs two more lengths of cable.

The supervisor felt the chill of premonition crawl down his own spine. _How does Megatron know about higher duties of leadership?_

The nervous mech in Megatron's team stood in the elevator-cage as far away from the twins as possible. The twins knew Decepticon Leader Megatron yet had the cogs to snort and mimic the supervisor chiding Megatron.

The cage door slams shut and Megatron locks gazes with the supervisor. The higher ranking mech visibly shivered. As the lowering cage broke their gaze, Megatron felt the blackness of doom fall on him like a veil. Pit was coming sooner that he would expect.

"I don't know who you think you are…" teased one twin.

Megatron snapped into the old Decepticon Leader snarl and grabbed the mech by the neck pinning him to the cage wall, "Oh, but you do know exactly who I am. And I know you. Let me make this clear, you will NOT screw up my operation and risk these people's lives. Got it?"

The twin in his grasp's optics bug out. The other one slaps at Megatron's arm, "Hey! Look **ex-**Warlord-"

Megatron snaps his head around piercing the mech with his laser red pin pointed optics, "That's Team Leader, to you, glitch mouse turd." The rest of Megatron's team remains silent. They have never seen Megatron's temper like this, this was scary from the big skilled mech. They knew he had been a gladiatior but the term _**warlord?**_ "I _suggest _you shut your trap and follow my instructions if you want to make it out of the mines alive. Either the mine or they," he thrust a finger to the rest of his trusted and tight teammates, "will kill you. Not me." With a final shove, he steps back without even a glance to the others.

One twin starts to make a noise, but the other shut him up with a elbow to the side and an _umph_. The rest of the long ride down to the twentieth layer was silent.

~~~ Everyone files out. Everyone but the twins knew their duty and hopped to it. Megatron smiles broadly bringing out the lengths of extra cable, "You two, I have a task specialized just for you two." Silently they follow him a little ways from the lift and a small alcove where the rest of the team have set their lunches and spare supplies. On the wall are two rings used for locking up mechs who have gone deranged and become a danger to others. Megatron secures a length of cable to each of their ankles and through the ringed loop. Then just for Pit's sake, a wrist from each as well. They sputter and protest, but he just smiles and kneels down before them. "Now I have a very special job for you. I want you to count every glitchmole or Driller that comes through here."

"Driller?!" One squeals. A mech a few feet away chuckles lightly.

Megatron smiles even broader, if possible. "Oh yes, Drillers. I do so love them. So charming, and if you hold real still, they will eat you whole and you will never feel a thing." Megatron pats their cheeks like younglings, "If you are lucky and quiet, they will slide right on by and will never take notice of you. If you squeal or yell, they will notice and do so enjoy the sound of your squealing while crunching. Enjoy."

To which he stands up and motions to his team. "Alright, we saw that vein yesterday. I want it stabilized before anyone even THINKS of picking up a pike or pick. Otherwise you can join these two. I want to go home to night. Who else?"

They all silently raise a hand and nod. Megatron only waves and hand and picks up a few of the heaviest braces on his shoulders. "Lets go."

~~~ They were so close to the end of their shift when Megatron felt the clench in his spark and his crest prickle beneath the helm. "DOWN!" And he grabbed the two mechs nearest him dragging them to the reinforced area they had prepared. Two others jumped at his voice and joined him.

_**Rummmmmmblerubmbleremble ROAAAARRRRR **_

Tore through the tunnel and then the rocks stared falling as the walls and floor quivered beneath their peds. Mech or not, they clung together if for no other reason than to know they weren't alone in this mess. It took a while for the sound to stop. Even longer for the dust to begin to clear. Megatron could identify the sound of at least three of the hacking coughs.

"Count Out!" he bellowed.

"Wimble!" one hacked.

"Foot *wracking hacking* Slog, here, sorta…" The wheezing then began.

"Trepan. 'Slogger's half buried."

"Gotcha!" Megatron called back. "Alright, with me that's five. Anyone else?"

"Sir, it's Gimlet," his voice was shaking, "Tap-borer is here with me, but all I can find is his servo."

"Hold your position, I'm coming. Anyone else?" Megatron kicks on his emergency light to his helm and sees the other's trying to ignite their's. No one calls out. Carefully he slogs his way through the rubble. Wimble came to Trepan's aid to help dig Foot 'Slogger out of his pile. Megatron took a moment to smile down at the fellow gladiator.

Slogger smiled back, "Good times, eh, 'Ator?"

Megatron shook his head at the tease to ease the team leader's fears. Megatron grants the mech a grimace of a smile and continues to slog towards poor mech can't get his lamp lit with his shaking hands. Megatron takes the lamp and activates it calmly, "Hold it steady for me." Gimlet nods and illuminates his friend's hand.

Megatron reached down and grabbed the wrist feeling for the energy pulse. "Hurry!" Slogger shoved the other two away to help Tap-borer. Megatron franticly started digging with his bare claws.

_The poor mech just had a set of twins last week. His mate is still sick at home trying to care for the house and care for their blessings. I can't let him die. Not like this. _"Hurry men!" Everyone doubled their pace. Slogger rolled to his stomach and began slogging the rubble out of their way so they could continue to pull the rubble off the body, even though his legs were crushed and could not hold up his weight.

Gimlet moved his light ever so slightly up the body as more was uncovered so they could find his face. And then they did, "THERE! SIR! UP!" Gimlet launched over Megatron and tore into the exact spot finding the back of his partner's helmet. A groan comes from the mech.

Slogger, Wimble and Trepan scoot back and sigh heavily. Megatron pulls more rubble off the mech's torso. Gimlet ever so carefully turns Tap's head to the cleared side. When the mech fell, he had curled his arms under his head making an air pocket. A small one, but more than would have been if he had landed on his back and a face full of dirt. Megatron rolled back to his haunches and wiped his brow.

Six. Six out of ten. Now he only had to find two more.

Wimble spoke up, "Sir, what about Remake and Rework?"

Megatron furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"Glitch mouse 1 and 2?"

"If I'm lucky, in Pit. If not, we will find them alive and then I'll have to kill them with my bare hands." Wimble shuttered. "Last of my priorities." Wimble only nodded. He points to Gimlet, "How is Tap?"

Gimlet was their "safety" member. Bare root first aid. Megatron probably knew more than the mech from his battlefield days, but at least it would give him something to focus on rather than being trapped. He didn't do so good last time the lift went off line. Gimlet smiled, "Asking about his daughters and cookies."

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "Lucky fragger. Just get him checked over and then look to 'Slogger."

Slogger pushed the thought aside with his palm, "I'm screwed, no way around it. But I'll live long enough to give those rodent droppings a good scare."

Megatron shook his head again at the old coot. "Wimble, communications?"

Wimble shook his head, "You know better than that, sir. Remember the memo?"

Megatron growled, "Yeah, spotty due to 'upgrades'. Morons!"

Trepan taps his scanner, "I got good news and bad news."

"Bad news," they all call out first.

Pointing to the left, "Looks like the lift is out and there's a wall as big as our supreme supervisor's ego between us and the shaft out."

"Good news!" They all respond back together.

Trepan points to the right, "Stope and Opencast are alive, but stuck."

Megatron sighs and looks to their two predicament. Taking a moment to think, he pulls his back up strong and straight. They all respected Megatron for his skill and his no screwing around when it came to safety. Without saying much, they all knew he had a reason to go home each night. He didn't even bother to shower with them and never stopped at the bar. Just did his job and dashed out. They all also knew, this was his reason for coming to work each and every day. He respected the company not to make a mess or screw around. He seemed to know more about leadership and organization than he lead on. Calculating, immensely wise and not afraid anything. Hard work, explosions, hard hits, or even trash talk. But he had his limits. Razzing one's beloved family members was off limits, safety came first, and stupidity was not tolerated at all. Hence Larry and Moe being secured right away. With his head held high like one might take a dignitary or a military leader, Megatron pointed:

"Gimlet, give 'Slogger your equipment and then help Trepan dig out Stope and Opencast. 'Slogger, if there's any change get me or Gimlet. Don't wait, do it. Wimble, you and me are going to get to that shaft. Ready?"

"Yes Sir." They all snap to. And old shiver of warm-pride rippled through his body for a moment. A team, totally devoted to him and it was up to him to protect and guide them. Lead them. He was the mech they all looked to for direction and to save their lives. Just like a time so long ago…. When he tried to save them all…

Picking up the pick with the broken handle from Tap's side, Wimble and he attacked the wall before them.

It took hours upon hours to hack into the walls. The first team was able to get fresh air to Stope and Opencast, but they were still trapped behind massive boulders and damaged equipment. Seeing their teammates was more than enough to satisfy them for the time being. A few minutes later, Wimble broke through the wall and found the entrance to their landing. Megatron helped him tear the wall open a bit wider, but that was as far as it was going to go. And there was Remake. And over there some more. And another piece embedded into the shaft over there, that could be another stuck in that rock….

"Ah, this is what you were protecting us from?" Wimble asked.

Megatron shakes his head, "Could'a been worse."

"Mn," Was Wimble's only response flicking finger to Rework missing an arm and a leg twitching like Red Alert near the damaged shaft. He wasn't going to make it either.

Megatron pushed his way through the hole and looked down the shaft. Sure enough, there was the cage mangled and crumpled at the bottom. It wouldn't be going up or down ever again. Worse yet, it was blocking the exit for the people at level 25.

"Plans, sir?" Wimble asked looking down the hole with him.

"Getting out. I hear lasagna is for dinner tonight." Megatron then looks up and sighs heavily. Some tangled blockage. "Scrap. I hate cold lasagna."

Wimble can't help but chuckle. Looking down to his bulkier form and then back to the blockage, "Sir, you're the only one strong and narrow enough to get through that. It's not just us but team 25 counting on you too."

Megatron looks directly into Wimble's optics, "I hate leaving my team behind."

Wimble pats his shoulder, "You aren't sir. You're our safety line. We all depend on you to get us out. Now, go. Save us." Megatron sighs again. "But I want to try this lasagna. Save me a piece." Megatron gives him a fanged smile of support.

Together they head back to the rest of the team members. Wimble explains the plan. "Megatron is the only one of us strong enough to climb up twenty floors and get help. I can't fit, Gimlet, you wouldn't make it two floors with your anxiety. Trepan-"

"I ain't leaving with out these two buckets of bolts. They own me fifty credit each," the dusty army green mech snorts easing everyone's fears.

"Twenty you goon!" Opencast snorts back.

Megatron shakes his head at his devoted team. "Wimble, see if you can find the rations. Give them mine as well and keep them sane."

Slogger hacks out a rumbling laugh, "Oh we're way past that, you fragger."

Megatron pounds a fist on the mech's helm, "Want me to carry out while I'm at it?"

"And miss this party? You definitely got some nuts loose in that bucket of yours. Go!" Following the older mech's nod, the others shoo Megatron to the shaft.

Reluctantly, he takes one last look back, "I have not abandoned you. I am coming back!" They cheer him on.

Leaping out into the shaft, he grabs the cable that is most tightly tangled around the blockage above, grateful that it held his heavy weight. Hand over hand he pulled himself up the thick cable reminding himself over and over again, _This is not a retreat. I am not leaving my men behind. I am bringing them salvation. I am bringing them help. I am coming back. I do not leave my men behind. I am __**not **_a coward!

Hand over hand. Hand over hand.

My son over my mate. Son over mate. Son over mate.

Slogger over Wimble. Opencast over Stope. Gimlet over Tapborer. Trepan over Rework. My future over my salvation. My gift over my hope.

On and on he pulled and struggled his way up the shaft. Ten floors. His arms were shaking in use. Sure he's in good shape. But this is ridiculous shape. How on Cybertron does Inferno and Firestar and the other rescue bots do this? Equipment, of course!

He looked around. Looks like some of the others managed to climb out from these floors up. Swiftly he followed their paths and made it to the surface in less time than the first ten floors.

Collapsing on the surface and rolling to his back, he just breathed in the fresh air. He had to take a moment to get his processor in order. Finally someone called out seeing his prone form.

Frag, it had to be the arrogant supervisor. "What happened down there?"

Megatron rolled to his peds and pushed the supervisor aside storming right to the white collared higher ups muddled together over the coffee station. The arrogant supervisor grabbed Megatron's arm, "Hey! You report to me! What happened?"Making sure he had the white collar's attention he thrusts his face into the supervisor's, "Exactly what I said would, you arrogant bastard! They blew up a station. You now have a dead mech on your peds. I would lay him out for you but you're going to need tweezers to get any of him." Megatron smiles broadly, "Guess what, I'm shit, and just hit your fan!" Megatron punches the mech in the face, out cold. He whirls to the white collared shocked mechs, "Get Prime on the line. I want Inferno, Firestar, First Aide and Red Alert and all the Protecto-bots here NOW! MOVE!" Two mechs scramble to the lines. Megatron follows them, "Get Soundwave down here restoring communications ASAP. Floor 25 is completely blocked. My men are safe for the moment, but I've got two down, one for sure dead and other I'm sure will be. Give me that!" He snatches two hand held radios. "You tell Inferno I'm headed to 25 to help them. I'm on Channel 16. GO!"

He saw the TV cameras. He wasn't sure if his mate was watching, but just in case, gave a secret salute they had used during the war that meant _all clear._ To them, it meant he was well, but wasn't leaving his team behind. With that, he downed one of the cups of refreshment. Then he went over to the safety team and gave them the notes of what he had seen and condition of his floor. Once they understood and had enough to give Inferno, he grabbed a rescue pack of emergency supplies and headed back down.

~~ The red Autobot with the white winglets had never been a more welcome sight. Megatron nodded most respectfully to Inferno and his mate Firestar. "Good to see you both. The injured are this way. Inferno, I couldn't get very far into 25. Only half of their team is accounted for."

Inferno nods, "Head your team out, Firestar's got the injured and I'll take care of 25. Time for you to go home."

Megatron shakes his head, "Not until everyone is out."

Inferno leans in so the rest of the group doesn't hear him, "Megatron, only your crew is your responsibility. Not the whole mine. You have been relieved of the leadership, take solace in that. Let go."

Megatron pulls back and looks into the rescue bot's optics. He isn't patronizing, he's just trying to bring truth. He gives the red mech a weak smile. "Hard to let go of old habits."

Inferno pats his shoulder in warmth, "Aren't you glad you didn't win? Look where you could be now," he winks.

Megatron laughs heartily with him about the Pit Prime deals with the Elite Counsel and waves his arms at the destruction, "Oh yes, this is a much more comfortable than some stuffy office."

Inferno pats the shoulder again, "Get your team out of my way. I have work to do."

Megatron give him that wicked side smirk, "Yes sir!" Inferno rolls his optics.

~~~ It was late when he finally made it home. His family asleep on the couch in front of the tv. He was glad they finally crashed. Placing a kiss on each helm, he strode into the kitchen for a bite before he collapsed.

As horrible and destructive as it was today, it felt good to lead successfully again. They were all depending on him for their lives. And he didn't let them down. Well, other than taking those two idiots along.

He smirked, _Maybe Prime'll give me a commendation for finally taking them out. _The ex-warlord couldn't help but chuckle lightly a the thought.

For the amount of anxiety he felt leaving this morning, and the Pit he just came from, he actually felt good. In fact, ecstatic. And it wasn't often he could feel proud of his past effecting his current future. It was okay to beam with arrogance right now. Everyone on his team was alive and going home (for the most part) in one piece.

The click from the kitchen appliance brought his attention around. The toaster burned his bread again. Some things just don't change. And he wouldn't want them to. He bit into the charred remains watching his family sleep.


	7. Research Projects

**What's the Point?**

Setting: NightStalker13's universe. Ayreon is about early teens and in the Advance Placement classes.

Rating: Loving Parental: G/K

Warnings: Parents, have you dealt with this yet? How did you respond? No, well, it's coming, you are forewarned.

~~~00~~~

Shockwave and Ayreon are both sitting a the large kitchen table each wrestling with their own homework. Shockwave has on over sized tablet before him with a narrowed optic scanning the information very carefully. Over analyzing every detail of the schematic, thoughtful chin resting in one palm while the other makes notes.

At the opposite end of the table, Ayreon has his two tablets going. One with his authorized school "book" and the other his homework pad. Twittering the pen through his finger, much the way his father will a colored pencil when bored. Both mech's sigh in unison.

The violet helm lifts looking across the table to his own optics in his mate's scowl. "Ayreon? Is everything alright?"

The younger mech leans back crossing his arms over his chest and sighs in that young mechly fashion, "What's the point!"

"Excuse me?" The antenna pitch forward completely curious to the outburst.

The young palm flits out towards the tablets, "Why do I need to know all this? I mean seriously, it makes no sense!"

Shockwave holds a hand out. Ayreon shoves the tablet to slide across the table. The older parent scowls at the inconsiderate shove to the wealth of material. The younger one ignores the reaction from his parent. Shockwave decides it's not worth the fight and focuses on the child's assignment list instead.

"Hm, I see mathematics," he glances down to his own data pad.

"Not funny, Mum" he grunts in disgust.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" The antenna and cant of the head is clearly NOT amused by the retort. The younger mech decides it wasn't worth the fight, drops his optics respectfully.

"Literature, science, art, history," he huffs at that one. Hopeful, the younger set of optics gleam back at their giver. Catching the raised helm out of his peripheral, he quickly answers with a quote, "_Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it_."

Ayreon flicks a hand out, "Why am I reading these dumb books? Why am I doing research papers about dead bots? Why does it matter how photosynthesis works? I don't see how any of this is going to help me in the future. It's just so…. Dumb. A waste of time!" He huffs and nearly snarls. "Why can't I just learn more about the one subject I do want to know? It just… doesn't make sense."

That brings the antenna from a frown back to a wary perk, "Watch the attitude. I don't mind the questions, just watch the tone."

The son lowers his head respectfully, "Sorry, Mum." He knew his mother was actually listening to him, unlike most of his friend's parents. At least his Mum was willing to conceder his side of the argument and find this line of thought valuable.

The elder could understand the youth's perspective, "It's alright." He had to smile a little, for he too had asked the same questions at this age. But his parents had been for less willing to help him understand.

His droid mother had said, "Ask your father, he knows better than I." And when he did that, his father's answer was, "Because you were told to, now finish the homework." Not a very good answer. When all he wanted to do was create things, why did he have to learn history and literature? It wasn't like he was going to be a scholar or politician or even a great artist.

Yet now here he was so many years later facing the same question and it was his turn to answer it with years and scars under his belt.

"You need to learn this. It's Cybertron's history, science and culture. It is what makes us Cybertronians, and members of Kaon."

Ayreon can see a flash of emotional pain across his mother's face. To most everyone else, it's a droid-face devoid of all emotion, but not to his own creation. Not his sense of comfort, support, and love. "Mum, do you still remember Tarn as it once was?" The violet helm nods softly. He points to the history lesson, "Was it like that? I've heard the rumors of the government rewriting the history so that the war never happened. Vos and Tarn… Mum?" The single golden optic seems to freeze in horror looking at his compassionate and questioning lineage. "I… know."

The normally calm voice hitches, "You know… what?"

Now the silver hued mech looks down to his hands, "There's rumors around school that you and dad were commanders in the war…. And not on the Autobot side."

The breath catches in the violet chest. A very real physical pain. He knew this day would come and had so hoped Megatron would be here when it came. But no, fate wasn't going to be so kind. Instead, his hand shakes a little and taps the smaller tablet, "You wanted to know why you have to do research papers? Isn't that what you are doing now? You want to know why you have to interview and review information in order to reprocess the same facts?"

The school bound mech nods very respectfully very observant to his creator dodging the other question to his personal past. Ayreon honestly wants to know his mother's opinion now, more than the hidden past. Because it just may give him a deeper insight to what makes his mother who he is. Who he is very proud to call his own. No longer does he want the question answered for his own frustration, but for his creator's thoughts. He does not want to be distant from his parents like many in school are with their parents, indifferent.

No, with a few of his quiet conversations with Uncle Karma, the beloved blue mech had let Ayreon know his birth had been a miracle and a blessing. That his parents were very deep but also had a locker full of secrets that drove him crazy. Even if they did not ever tell him details, he wanted to know his parents. His mothers parents were dead (mysteriously untalked about) and his father refused to speak of his childhood. Therefore any insight he could get as to his parents perspective, was worth more than priceless gems. The most precious gem of all was that gleam in his mothers lone optic right now.

Looking to his son with the deepest love he can find, Shockwave sighs, "You are a very intelligent mech, Ayreon. There are a thousand things you can do with your life. You can go past this solar system if you want. You can even go to Earth if you want. You can do whatever you want, but you have to know how to get there."

Ayreon shrugs again, "I'll just take your gate."

Shockwave couldn't help but blush and laugh at that one. The poor mech had misinterpreted his sentence. For as academically advanced as he was, there was still maturity that needs to catch up. And then he saw that wicked evil smirk. Oh, he knew all along! Definitely a combination of his genius and his father's wit. It just made him laugh harder.

Laughter. It felt so good. Shockwave couldn't remember laughing like this in the home he grew up in. Laughter was a very good thing Megatron had brought into his own logical detailed life. The violet mech was very pleased to see where this conversation was going with the son of Megatron. Both of them relaxed in their seats and sighed simultaneously making them chuckle a little bit more.

Shockwave flicks a finger towards the tablet again, "Okay so fine, you want to go into science and engineering. You need to understand the universe around you for a lot of reasons. I understand you don't like the required reading and figuring out who the protagonist and antagonists are and what their reasons are for their actions BUT!" He holds up a single finger, "Let's go back to history. Who did what for which reason?'

"Is this were I ask about you and Dad and the war?"

Shockwave smirks is own wicked gleam back, "Nice try, no dice. Stick to the subject." Pointing back to the tablet. The younger mech groans a little. "So what technology was available to them at the time and what caused them into that course of action? What are the other contributing factors? All of this comes into play if you want to, huerm say…."

Now it's his turn to vent in frustration and points to his own homework assignment, "Oh let's say you want to put a space bridge on a planet that's natural fauna use hydrochloric acid as it's life substance and is worshiped and revered by it's citizens."

"That's dumb. Why would they do that and why do you want to put a bridge there? Sounds dangerous." The immature mech guffs.

Shockwave gestures Ayreon over to his own tablet, "Look, not only that, but they have a vast amount of base metal I can use to build at least one hundred more bridges over in the Nova Poxen system where their sun gives off a radiation detrimental to the operation of a 'gate made by Cybertronian alloys. But unfortunately, I have to be the one to go see the delegates. They only want to deal with the former Gaur- umm, they only want to deal with the original creator of this space bridge system." He quickly corrected himself, but not fast enough. Ayreon caught the slip of the tongue, to his normally flawless parent. Shockwave stuck to the task. "So I've had to do a little research project of my own. Why are the plants revered, how do I do the negotiations without stepping on any sensitive peds. What is the base structure and what would the effects to the environment if we do remove that much ore? What is a reasonable rate of exchange, what is their currency… and so forth."

"Sounds like politics, economics and booorrrrring. Eellk."

Shockwave nods, "It is a fine art work of gathering all this research together and weave it into a viable proposal. And yes, I am no ambssidor, that's why I will be taking Mirage with me. I've had teams gathering me the information I need for each aspect of this -," tapping the little tablet indicating the his son's research project, "- of this monumental project."

Ayreon looks down at the large tablet and ten back to his little one. Slowly he picks up the little one and goes back to his seat. "So you mean to tell me, the homework is only going to get worse as I get older?"

Shockwave shrugs, "Depends on the field you choose to go into."

Ayreon hears the truck pull up, "I guess I could always go into mining like Dad." Shockwave shutters to the thought of his offspring going into those harsh conditions. Neither parent wanted that for their child. It was brutal, hard and dangerous. The hours were long, the mechs could be vial, and the cave ins…. Besides, Ayreon's brain was meant to do higher functioning things. Shockwave moaned.

Ayreon thrusts his chest out boldly, "What! You don't think I can?"

Shockwave shakes his helm again, antenna drooping, "We just wanted… better for you. Your processor is so much more brilliant that that. You could do so many better things than that. You could go so far-"

"But it's my life! Don't I have a say in where I take it?" The smaller fist slams down on the table just as the door opens. "Maybe I want to drive a transport for the rest of my life and see all of Cybertron! Is that not good enough for you? Maybe I don't want to be stuck in an office building all day look looking at charts and having to kiss up to my boss when I should be running the company."

Ouch, that one stung. Megatron was ready to leap on his son for being so disrespectful to his other parent but waited just a moment.

"Don't I get any say in my life?!" He ranted.

Shockwave knew raging hormones makes one react sharply and especially one of this set of mixed genes. But he also did not want his son to miss the opportunity to hear his parent's praise. This was a once in a life time chance to connect. Calmly he tried to reach out, "Of course you do. I fought for that. Many mechs and femmes died for that right. It's just your father and I hoped-"

"Oh forget it! You just don't understand!" Standing up he tore away from the table and without a word to his father, dove into his room.

Megatron just stood still watching the blur slivered-purple dash behind a closed door. He waited a moment and then watched as Shockwave slowly walked to the closed door. Megatron ask with just a brow if he needed help. Shockwave shooed him away, but the silver mech just watched.

Shockwave knocked on the door. "Ayreon, I'm sorry." Megatron's optics went wide. Since when do parents apologize to sparklings? "I love you. I want to help you. Sometimes, I just don't know how…. And it scares me. I, I worry about you and your dad. It's just who I am."

Megatron sinks to the bench to watch. The door to the bedroom opens slightly, to show he's listening but isn't coming out. "Weather you follow me into engineering, become a tourist agent, medical professional or even, yes a miner… I know you will be the best. Because you always put your best forward. I know why you are asking. You want to make the best use of your time and yes even the best use of your life. I find that noble and honorable."

Ayreon opens the door wider. Shockwave cups his son's chin, "I just don't want you to miss out on a chance to meet incredible people, go amazing places and do things…."

"You and Dad didn't?"

He nods. "I made those bridges for you. For Cybertron's future. That's exactly what you are. I want to see Her and you become everything you can."

The younger innocent golden optics plead, "Will you ever tell me about you and dad's role in the war?"

Megatron gasps this time. Shockwave ignores the reaction. Instead strokes the cheek again, "Maybe some day, but not today. You left your literature on the table."

The arms sneak around the waist and hold him tight, "You're leaving soon aren't you?"

Megatron's optics shoot up to his mate. This time he has not choice but to answer, "Yes, but not today. Do day, I still have to do my homework." He tweaks the young crest, "Shall we see how much we can get done while your father showers and decides where we are going for dinner seeing how you and I have commandeered the kitchen table?"

Megatron scowls. He just got hood winked. Ayreon, knowing his dad is watching, "There's a new place the kids are raving about. Umm, it's got some delecacies of old Tarn they say."

Smiling, the purple mech's chest swells at his son reaching back to him. Right into his soft spot: his old home. "Well neither of us is having dinner if we don't get the work done. Come on." With that they head back to the table and finish their research reports together.


	8. Markers

**Markers **

_a/n This idea spawned after several of his watchers asked, "Would Shockwave ever go after Megatron?" The replies were bantered around, "Why would he? What could Megatron do worth being taken down?" Well, now we have it._

Ayreon unlocked the door and stepped into a war zone. Just as he went to set the keys down on the bench, a massive blur of silver streaked by and leapt over the couch, just missing the coffee table. Flattening himself against the door to keep from getting trampled by his father, he was instantly deafened by his mother:

"_**MEGATRON!" **_

The normally calm, cool, warm colored mech used a tone Aryeon had only heard once in his lifetime. Life or death time. Staying perfectly still, he knew his father was dead. No, beyond dead. Dust. Atoms.

But the other didn't seem to notice. "No!" The silver mech gleamed from the other side of the room.

Apparently the narrowed golden optic did not approve of the reply. "I said, give me the tablet marker." No response. "NOW!"

"Na-uh. Day off." He tried being a cheeky bastard, twirling the tablet marker over his helm-toying with the other to come and get it.

"No, I need to finish the design." The violet mech took one step down the stairs.

Now poor Ayreon was baffled by what he just walked into. He could not move in fear for his life. Sure he knew his parents had been gladiators, but no he had never seen it in action. Although, his mouth quirked a little watching that next slow powerful step down the stairs. He had a feeling he just might see it in action. He couldn't help be a bit intrigued by the action in the room. Apparently neither one noticed or took notice of him.

"Please give me the marker." The light coloured palm extended in calm but firm warning. "I want to finish the design today."

Once again the silver mech smirked, "No."

Venting heavily, the frustrated one snapped again, "I don't have time for this!"

Frowning, the silver one softly fired back, "Yes you do."

"Excuse me?" A rather confused reply was lobed back with tilted antenna.

Ayreon's helm felt like it was watching a tennis match following the retorts pinging back and forth across the main room.

This time stepping back around the piano bench, his father tries again to win his side of the argument, "You know the problem with being such and organized, up tight and detail mech, is that you write i everything /i down. I know that design isn't due until the end of the week."

Insulted, he fired back, "You snooped through my planner?" The golden optic narrowed. One more step down. Oh no, his dad was really in it deep this time. No one touches THE planner.

Now the gleam got a bit wider on the sharp taller mech. "What are you going to do about it?"

Another step. This time with a thud. "I'm going to pound you into last week."

Ayreon was tempted to tell his dad, "Run for your life!" But on the other hand, this was getting more interesting. That playful stance he has seen his dad in a few times, but that was when he was a kid. Now he was nearly an adult and seeing his father acting like, oh, a ten vorn old snagging his brother's crayon. This was nuts!

Then he looked to his mother. Oh scrap! That was a stance he was familiar with. The one that screamed, i You're on my last circuit, buddy /i. Hands planted firmly on hips, antenna perked forward, scowl screamed across the face in anger.

A grousing tone came forth, "Are you sure you want to play this game, Megatron?"

Megatron stopped for just a moment, straighten and got serious, "We had a deal. You're trying to renege on it. You are trying to hide in your work, like you always do." A flare of angst flashed across the purple mech, tipping the helm down just slightly in regret. "This is no game, but if that's the only way, then fine. Yes, I do." He holds the marker up to his face, "You want it, come and get it."

Shockwave thought about it for just a moment. Maybe the mate had a point. Looking back to the playful ruby optics though, no. This was just too much. He was just sitting there in full concentration when the marker had been ripped from his grasp with no warning marking the design with a stray line. Ruining the last four hours of work. NO! The hands clenched and unclenched. This was just too, too much!

Thud, thud, thud. With each heavy ped step, Shockwave's ire changed. He knew he needed to get that design done ASAP and then he would have the rest of the day to relax and play Megatron's silly games. The rest of the week would be saved for last minute changes or emergencies that arose. He hated cramming projects through. He was detailed… to a fault. And he did so hate it when Megatron dissuaded his plans with such light sparked silliness. He just did not understand the logic and focus driven need to be on task and organized. Some may call him a tight-aft but damn-it, he got things done. Right!

And Megatron sure a Pit didn't mind him being in charge of the household expenses and all the other damned paperwork it took to run a house hold, while he toyed and played-

No! That mech was going down. Hard!

"Fine. I'll finish this, and then I will finish that. THEN..." The tone was punctuated with promise of winning and consequences to the looser.

The silver mech smirks into the challenge he did so enjoy, "Oh you don't have a prayer."

Even Ayreon's crest bristled at that one. His father did bnot /b just push that button. He turned to his mother-oh yeah he did!

This new ire that came over his beloved mother was something he had never seen before. He was very glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that stance, either. The shoulders and chest looked bigger near hunching, the arms actually curled, flexing the bicep ending with balled fists of punching power. The remaining steps down the stairs only seemed to pound out the dominance of the situation. At the landing, the right leg pushed forward just a tad, pulling the hips back, tipping the shoulders and back forward. Ayreon had never seen his mother's back cables taunt in such strength. Much like a gladiator preparing for the spar. One hand came up and actually wiggled that "come on" ploy.

Megatron just had to chuckle in that cocky, arrogant way of his, "Oh i please i/, Shockwave. You could never 'best me."

Shockwave cants the helm, "I didn't i want /i to 'best you before. But now, you have gone just too far. Last chance, give me the marker and let me finish."

Megatron shakes his head, "I'm no new recruit in training. You forget who trained you."

Shockwave cants his helm the other way. "And you forget who is the genius in the room."

For a second, Megatron was concerned. That one made him swallow hard. The mech had a point. But his warrior sided-processor was coming out as well. He knew that look on his ex-Military Operations Commander. That mind was quickly assessing the situation. Taking in the obstacles, checking out the advantages, and eying his opponent for potential weakness. Everything was being taken in swiftly and analytically accurate.

Megatron knew what was his biggest advantage. If he could get Shockwave pinned in just the right way the mech would forget all about his stupid marker, the design and the whole frigg'n universe. If he played his cards right. Slowly he raised the marker to the fangs he knew Shockwave could not resist. With his most sultry tone, "You want it, come and get it," and clamped it between those deadly desirable fangs.

Shockwave growled and moved.

Ayreon still didn't move. He was in complete awe. His mother- no he did not know this being before him!- This bulging violet mech of snarling fury slowly side stepped, one ped behind the other across the landing, lowering his center of gravity with each step in preparation to fight. The purple warrior was positioning himself.

Just to piss the mech off even further, Megatron slowly stepped back behind the piano, knowing the mech wouldn't let one scratch befall the sacred gift.

Now it was Shockwave's turn to chuckle. Turning the tables, he used that English accent to its full dripping advantage on his mate, "Go ahead. Make that move. I will just build another for my son out of your scrapped hide." Ayreon shivered, he had never heard his mother make such… gruesome taunts. It only made Megatron shiver in a completely different way.

For a fleeting second, Megatron thought the mech was serious and he never saw it coming. Shockwave launched; he slid himself right under the piano, belly down, hitting the silver mech in the ankles; he reached up, hooked his fingers into the hip plates and yanked.

The blow to the ankles was such a surprise, it stumbled him back. The yank was his further undoing and he fell back slamming his head into the wall. "Oooff!" The jaw slackened and the marker fell right into Shockwave's open palm. Crawling out from under the piano, he did a quick check to make sure his beloved was alright and then stepped over the prone form.

As he lifted his second ped over the form, an ebony palm grasps and yanks, "Not so fast."

Shockwave began to fall forward. Not daring to mar the piano's finish in catching his fall, used his hands to brace his impact with the floor. He knew exactly what Megatron was planning and like Pit was he going to let the mech win.

Yes, he may be the normally submissive one, but not this time. After all, a past warrior does have his pride. He did not survive that bloody war to be taken down like some little sparkling, even if it was over a marker. "Frag it!" This was stupid. "Let me up!"

Oh no, the ebony palms were trying to caress their way up the powerful thighs, inching towards the hips. "Nu-nu no!" The light colored ones slapped at them. No, it wasn't working. Worse, Megatron's plan was. "Stop. Now."

Oh, no. Now the silver body was trying to curl over the violet one. "Desist now or else..." He tried to sound firmly angry but it was a massive failure with the wavering hitch to his words.

The hot breath was coming over his light palm, completely amused, "Or what?"

Shockwave knew he was losing fast. Not to the silver mech, but to himself.

Fine! He huffed. Rolling over onto his back, he looked up to the gleaming vermillion optics, "I warned you."

Megatron just has to quirk that smirk, thinking he has won the war. Shockwave smiles flicking a finger to the helm, "I want the crest."

Megatron gives off that chuckle of sadistic pride.

Ayreon just gapes. No, his parents weren't really going to just... you know... right there on the floor. This was also that tense moment that his friends had talked about. In fact just today at lunch, someone decided to pass around the question, "So you walk in on your parents doing the *nasty*, what do you do?" Ayreon cringed. i Primus, you have a sick sense of humor! /i Yeah, what was he going to do?

Not to worry, his mother was still in this fight. As Megatron rolls back to his haunches and slowly, ever so slowly released the helmet in a teasing way, Shockwave also pulls back getting his peds under him. While Megatron was distracted, setting the helmet aside, Shockwave rose.

Megatron turned back, he knew his prey was getting away. Shockwave backed up. Megatron leapt to his peds with his own thud and narrowed his optics with that deep throated curling threat. The one that so turned Shockwave helpless , "And just where do you think you are going?"

Only this time, it didn't. Shockwave laughs, replying in Megatron's earlier playful retort, "Got it, now I'm going to finish." With the simplest of grace, pivoted.

Back in their early war days it never ceased to amaze him how light Shockwave was on his peds when he wanted to be. The mech had the grace of a dancer, while welding a deadly accurate blow. Megatron knew his own moves were more aggressive and more wide spread, whereas Shockwave's were fewer and more calculated. Understanding the need for both tactics had made Shockwave ideal for training and placement of soldiers: Military Operations.

Right now, though he was torn between awe and utter frustration. The mech had just tricked him and now was sprinting away like dingo with his stolen prize. Growling out his frustration, lashed out to grab the purple arm holding the prize.

Shockwave was ready and lashed a ped out behind him while twisting. The ball of his ped heal hit his target. Dead on. The soft spot in the hip socket, not the groin but just to the side. Just enough to cause more fear of pain than actual pain to lace through his whole silver neural array. "HEY!"

But it worked. Megatron released the grip and Shockwave was free. Around the coffee table he sprinted. Not one to let anything best him, Megatron was right on him, cutting him off on the other side. A stupid low-lying table between them and a marker for a prize? A quirked smirk of amusement went across both of their faces. But still neither would relent.

Megatron leapt over the table. Shockwave sidestepped avoiding the landing. Lashing a hand out, the black palm tried to snag the prize, but it was met by a chop to the soft side of the wrist. Wincing, made a lunge with his chest. Shockwave bowed back. Perfect, Megatron hooked the purple ankle with his own ped.

"Shit!" Shockwave began to fall back. Just before his helm could hit the piano bench, Megatron caught the nape in his strong grip and Shockwave grabbed the silver chest plate..

Now the crested mech had a real evil grin on his face as he leans in, "You know, when I win this, I'm going to fuck you into next week, right?"

Shockwave fires back with his own smirk, "So with me beating you aft into last week and your plans for next week, that brings us back to the present. Correct?"

Megatron huffs, "I hate you brainy-acts." He pulls Shockwave back up right to a firm standing. "Give?"

Shockwave shoves his hand away and snorts, "Oh please? Is that the best you've got?" He so was tempted to throw out the "old-mech" line but figured that would just be lowering himself to the sparkling like behavior of the other. This was war, and he was going to win. On his terms.

The black brow rises in curiosity to the rising escapade of this tussle. He steps back. Shockwave twirls the marker over his own helm this time and backs way from his challenger towards the stairs.

Megatron takes a swipe. Misses. Shockwave is almost to the landing. If he makes it up the stairs and behind that locked door, the gig was up. No. Not happening. The landing was the boundary line. He was NOT going to let Shockwave hit the landing.

Although the "fucking" line had cringed the young mech, this sparring was getting even more intense. Wow, who knew his parents were so cunning? To some it would be a sick pride, but not to him. There were not many gladiators who survived the war in good health, and now, here he was watching two go at it. And now, he understood the skill that was involved. It wasn't just about the blood and gore. No, no, no. It was the bantering to throw your opponent off and the strategic movements. Strength was only matched, execution was key. Strategy was deadlier that any sword.

Shockwave bumped into the couch on one side. Megatron stepped right onto the couch. If he could have, his jaw would have gapped, "Get your peds off the couch!"

"Make me!" was fired back.

Hooking the marker into his "belt" lashed his own hands out and grabbed the sharp shoulder points and yanked. Megatron fell to the floor just missing the table and rolled back to his peds like his much younger days. Crouched, he was read for the next strike.

Ayreon almost cheered. But it was short lived.

Shockwave got what he wanted, Megatron not blocking his path to the landing. He sprinted again. "Oh no you don't!" Megatron ordered. Shockwave scoffed.

Megatron kicked, spinning the couch to clip Shockwave in the knees, tumbling him into the seat. Not to be out done, also rolled to his peds, snarling as the marker rolled across the floor. Sidestepping, brought his great silver bulking mass to block the way to the landing scooping up the marker. Shockwave tried to make another move but Megatron leapt back. Light palm curled to a fist and hit the wrist in just the precise joint to trigger the palm to open. Marker was once again his.

This time Ayreon almost cheered for his mother. Oh-no….

Smirking again, the arrogant purple mech made his way round the other side of the skewed couch. Hissing, the silver one launched himself fully. Lashing both arms out, caught his mech around the waist, an jerked away from the landing.

Being the bondmade he was, curled so that the brunt of the impact would befall him, and not his mate. The double weight was too much for the little table. Splintering, Ayreon gasped out.

Shockwave moaned, "Ugh," Letting his helm fall back against his mate's racing chest.

"You're telling me." Megatron let his crest thump to the floor. "Remind me, who's bright idea was this?"

"Yours." The violet one seethed lightly.

"Nope, couldn't be mine." Carefully, slyly, he slipped the marker from his mate's weakening grip and curled him to a near pin among the rubble..

"Explain to me why this is not your fault?" He closes off his optic resigning to his fate, "By the way, you're buying the new table... this time."

Ayreon's brow cocked at that last piece of the statement. Just how many tables has this apartment gone through?

Now that Shockwave was down, Megatron was NOT going to let him back up until he was good and done with him, "This is not my fault, because it is yours. Because, you made me a promise and I was helping you hold to it." His grip was shifting to a more tender hold, no longer a territorial grasp.

"I just needed a few more-" He knew it was a weak and lame statement, even more ashamed he was admitting it let alone saying it this way.

Megatron rolled his optics, "Do you realize you sound like a sparking trying to get away with not putting his toys away?"

Lifting his beautiful crested helm, Megatron locked his optics to the twin golden ones matching the ones currently in his arms who obviously just watched the entire scene in shock and awe. The red optics glanced down to the single golden one, "And now, you will have to pay for being disobedient."

Ayreon rolled his own optics at the blatant threat & promise. But what really surprised him was the moan of delight that came from the crushed table. Now he thought he was going to be sick.

That was until something flew through the air straight towards him.

Catching the tablet marker, Ayreon ever so softly turned and walked himself right out the front door. Closing it behind him, he so hoped there was a book at the library on how to avoid walking into your parents' bizarre interface fetishes.


	9. Let Music Live

_**Let the Music Live:**_

_a/n, I don't know... nightmares I guess. And unfortunately, made both my editor and I get really emotional. Even made me cry proof reading. So grab your hankies._

_Please, just once more… just one more…._

But it was gone too. Face buried deep into the pillow hoping… but the scent was gone. It began to fade the day he was taken away to the hospital too sick to ever return home. Never again will this pillow have that unique scent of deep dug minerals, the mechly scent of masculinity and the …

It was all slipping away. First were the powerful arms turned too weak to even feed it's self. Never again would he taste those lips. And then the scent…. and after today, never to be seen again. The golden optic wept silently into the stale pillow.

"Mum, it's time." Slowly the violet helm tipped up to the son. A two golden optics of his own. Fangs of his sire. A violet color softened greatly by a silver hue. Long black fingers. White crest with cheery daffodil highlights.

The elder violet being rose silently and went to wash the racked face. It was going to be a brutal day. Coming back out of the wash room, he also saw something else. A new hope.

"Ready?" the younger mech was trying to be so strong. The elder just nodded silently.

It wasn't a long journey to the church, but nor was it easy to walk inside those doors. Pausing, he looked up to the institution he could never accept. He knew this was important to the mate… to the son, although for him it was not. Finally he made the journey inside the stone building.

Parent and son were the first to arrive. There before the alter was a very simple casket. No adorations. No sign of past leadership. No, none of that. He wanted to remembered for two things and there they were hand in hand before the very simple plain box. The lid was open. For this one final time, everyone would see his true beauty. The helmet was removed, the bare crest exposed for all to finally see him in his final beauty. Even in dulled grey death parlor, he was beautiful. The lilac palm stroked the crest he would never touch or see again. And then his fingers trailed to the cold spark chamber. It was the warm palm in his other hand that squeezed and reminded him of the present. Turning, he watched his son whisper a few precious words to his sire's cold body.

And then the sound of other peds entering the church had them taking their seats. A light colored smaller hand pressed to the lilac one for a moment before taking the dark palm into her lap as she sat at the son's left. The son had made a promise to his sire not to remember this day. The only way he could think to forget it was to make it a happy one. Tonight he would bond with the light colored femme.

The golden optic turned to the weeping green ones and gave her a lit of a smile. It was good of her to be here, and he was very proud of the intended femme. She had sat by the dying mech and made him laugh even when he could no longer speak. She had promised to stay true to the bond hood. She promised to stay faithful. The vermillion optics made it clear if she broke his son's spark, his demon would hunt her down personally. She wasn't afraid, for she told him, "No. You will rest in peace knowing your lineage is well cared for and protected. I give you my promise to never harm him." The once strong hand now frail gave her his last squeeze. Tonight she would publicly make her vow.

But for now… the rest of the guests take their seats. There weren't many guests. It had not been made public. A few from work. A few friends. A couple old enemies. An ailing father. A grieving son. And aching mate. A past fellow leader.

When the priest comes out, that was it. That was as far as the mate could stand this. Standing slowly, he turns to his son and only gives him a sorrow filled smile. The crested mech understood and only nodded. The violet looks at the plain box once more.

Another sensation gone. Sight.

Turning his back to the casket he can still _hear. _The sound of one pulse within this battered chassis. Standing straight and proud he turns not to the guests, but to the exit. Hands try to reach out, but he ignores them all. He was in calm command here. Strong yet light footsteps. Hands relaxed but slightly bent arms at the side. Focus straight and true not to be deswayed from the task at hand. And with that nearly forgotten stride, walks right down the aisle and out the door. This was not meant for him. The others can have this ceremony. Not him. His own awaited at home.

The walk was silent and pleasant. The sun was shining. It was a new day. A new life. Who was he kidding? His spark had been dying along with his mate's for months. The silence was killing him. Thoughts drift back as he strides home.

_It was the last sentence he spoke before the years of battles and toxins claimed his vocorder. His hands weren't strong enough to cup the face he so loved. The voice was so husky and scratched from all the years of sucking in toxins and dirt. It didn't help that the years before in the gladiator pits and battlefield the neck had been struck so many times in attempt to cleave it from the shoulders. The optics were pleading…_

"_Don't… let… music.." Then he shook his head. It wasn't coming out the way he wanted. His words were going to be cut short and the meaning misunderstood. Frustration leaked from the optics. Clenching them tight. He took one last try, "Let. Music. Live. Play. For. Me." And then the optics stared straight into the golden one "Us."_

_The purple helm curled into the silver neck. How could he tell him that he couldn't play. He never could. Some how the weak black palm finds it's way to the shoulder. Rolling the helm to look back up, he saw that look. It was the one that always teased him for being a genius while he was nothing but a dumb miner and gladiator. "Plea-se?" What could he say? He lied and nodded. And the silver mech slipped peacefully into stasis from there. The violet one stayed curled to the fevered body until the nurse kicked him out. The dying mech never spoke again._

Entering the silent home he saw it. Softly closing the door, made his was over to the gift. The sheet of soft black velvet easily slipped off the highly polished and cherished instrument. He let his fingers trail over the work of his very own hands. It had taken him so very long to do this. Every polished piece. Every carved nook. Every screw. Lifting the lid, he set the brace. Every strung cable. Every soft hammer. Every touch of love. A gift of peace. A promise of comfort.

How many nights had it made love to his spark? How many days had it brought peace? How many nights had it made him laugh? How many days had it kept him sane?

What can it do now?

Rounding to the keys, he settled himself onto the bench. What was this? He hands shook unfolding the paper from the music rest. His own handwriting from so many years ago? Beside it, the actually music. He stared between the two. He stared between his hands and the keyboard.

"I can't do this alone," he whispers to the piano. _**Us…**_ was whispered back. Letting his fingers fall to the keyboard, it wasn't pretty. It wasn't graceful, but it came. And he kept at it. Over and over again.

"_There's a story in your eyes, I can see the hurt behind your smile… _


	10. Music Live On

**The Music Lives On:**

_a/n My nightmare continued, and this came forth. Yet maybe it wasn't a nightmare. Maybe it is a coming of peace._

_Please, make it today… please… Not one more vorn… please…._

Seated with at the piano with it's black velvet draped over his shoulders, the widow stares at the keys of black and white crafted by his own hands.

_Who am I really talking to? Is there anyone really out there? The AllSpark? The Matrix? Primus? To you, my love?_

He looks down to his hands. The rosary, obviously not his. His mate's. Yes, he should have laid it in the casket all those vorns ago, but he just… couldn't. He had no idea why. The religion was a fallacy, right? After all, it had never done anything for him. But to his love… it was a hope. A distant far reaching hope he held to.

Another wave hit. This time not a pang, but a pain. A strong one. They were coming closer and closer together each vorn. This vorn, even more frequently. No, he didn't see a medic, he already knew. His spark had been weakened by the first lost sparking. The second one wasn't much easier. The killer was the severed bond link. Logically there was no real science or truth to a severed bond killing a remaining mate.

But emotionally, yeah, that was different. And it was scientifically proven that metal health effects the body. He huffs a puff of amusement to that one. That one had been witnessed with his own optics…. And spark.

Another pain shot through his chest again. This one was violent, bending the mech over the keyboard with a grunt. "Oh Primus…" _Did I actually pray? No. Never… only to…_

Another shot tumbled to press the keys with his chest giving off a strange sound. "Megatron…," the mech's prayer pleaded… "I'm coming to you…" Slowly the body slid between the keyboard and the bench onto the floor under The Gift. There were no more shots of pain. Only a final stillness. Alone, the golden optic looked up to the underside of the piano.

_**To my beloved spark mate, on our bond night we created a new song. May it always play on long after we are gone.**_

The last thing he saw as the fabric billowed down to cover his fading optic. A smile spread across his hard to read face plate. Some how, he always knew, he would die right here. And he was glad he was second to go. Because he knew, his mate never would have survived sanely if he went first. Thus the violet mech had to live for the silver one. And now… he had completed his duty to his Lord. It was time to go home… "I'm home, love…."

"Mum? Mum? Where are you?" The young professional violet mech with the silver shimmer to his light armor aggressively stepped into the house. He walked right past the piano to the stairs of the bedroom muttering, "I'm sorry Mum, you know I tried to postpone the board meeting to another date, but you know how that goes. Mum? Where are you?" Dashing down the stairs he walked right past the piano again into the kitchen.

"Mum, where are you? Your keys are still here so I know you're around." He goes to his old berthroom, but it's empty too. "MUM! I'm serious! Where are y- Oh Primus."

The younger mech stopped and finally saw it. The piano. The blanket was off. That one song was on the rest. Of course. His creator always sat at that piano all day on the bond-anniversary. Hence not wanting to got to the meeting today. But where was…

"Oh Primus…" He sees the bundle of fabric under the gift. It was the tip of a light colored antenna that caught his attention. Rushing to the piano he shoves the bench aside. "Mum, oh Mum… nooooo…"

Pushing the fabric from the death-grey face, the son knew, he was too late. Keening over the cold body of his last parent, he sobs. "I know Mum, you always said it would be your anniversary. I'm sorry I called you a fool for knowing that. I'm so sorry Mum…Primus please let Mum be with him, I beg of you pleeeease." He rocked the helm tightly to his chest as long as he could.

And that's how his "uncle" found him untold time later. "Aryeon?" The grieving mech looks up to the blue motor bike Godfather. The therapist was no fool. Coming over he carefully pulls the young engineer (and now CEO) from his creator's limp form. "I got you now."

"Uncle Karma, how could he know it would be today? How…?"

Cradling the mech built so much like his father but with the soft colors and intellect of his mother. Yes a temper of both of them, but also humor of them both as well. He rocks the younger and taller mech, "I don't know, son. He just did. Come we have to …"

The violet helm nods pulling away from his "uncle" becoming strong, "I need to call the board and inform them."

Karma nods, "I shall call the authorities."

The service was held in the garden of the company his mother created after his father's death. Since most everyone was business related, it was solemn and serious, much like everyone knew him. Everyone that is but him, his father, his own mate and his uncle.

There was one old mech that said nothing to him but did attend. He looked very serious and Aryeon knew he would have to talk to him alone once most of the profession mingling was done.

The time came. All the guests were gone except Karma, his mate and this old mech to whom Karma was speaking. It was time to put the body to rest. Karma had the sealed orders and was not allowed to reveal them until this service was over. Or so he had been told.

Karma and the old mech approach. Extending his large hand, he finally speaks, "Aryeon, my condolences in your loss."

Warily, the younger mech takes the older one's hand. He was no fool, he knew who this was. The Prime. His parents' nemesis back in their warrior days. He tries to tamp down hi anger, "You are the one who buried my father secretly. Where I can not go."

The Prime silently nods. He senses the anger and hostility in the son's optics and grip. But he trudges on with what he has to do next, "And I am here to do the same for your mother."

Now the snarl of his father comes out in a snap, "WHY!"

Karma tries to reach out to the son, but his advance is halted by a thrust out dark palm by both mechs. "No Karma, he has every right. And Aryeon, I'm asking you to come with me, but only you. No one else."

Aryeon questions the leader's reasons with a scowl. "I want answers."

Softly the Prime nods, "You will have them."

The cart carrying another simple plain box (identical to the mate's) is pushed along on the flat cart by the two silent mechs. Aryeon takes in the catacombs of elite and aristocracy around him. It was a long journey into the darkest and deepest parts. Aryeon recognized the names from his history lessons.

What shocked him was one, they were still intact after eons of war, and two why was Prime bringing his mother's body all the way down here? His parents weren't like these other bots.

Prime's steps slow as they come to one of the oldest pieces. Ancient history. The title above a sealed door stuns him: **Lord High Protectorate **Who was that? Wasn't that like a political or military stand in for a Prime?

The current reining Prime uses his special access code and opens the sealed doors. Taking the head of the casket, Aryeon follows taking the foot, lifting it from the cart. He follows the red and blue silent Prime up the gilded staircase to a platform. An empty brace is there. Carefully they set the casket down. Once again silent, Prime walks over to a very simple and plain sarcophagus. Prime kneels before it brushing some dust away. Aryeon reads a set of dates, no names. "I don't understand."

Remaining kneeled before his former enemy… no a fellow leader… Prime answers, "I know you know the truth of your parents role in the war by now." Slowly Optimus turns, "But do you know why?"

Aryeon shakes his head. 'They never spoke of it, I never asked. It looked too painful. I just… know the rumors and figured it out."

The heavy helm nods slowly. This offspring of two incredible warriors was far from stupid. Genius was a better fitting. The old chest heaves, "Quite honestly, love… and hate, but love mostly." Prime points to the main doorway to this select chamber. "Your father loved Cybertron very much. He only wanted the best for Her. He thought he could cleanse Her and make Her a safer place to start a new life. For everyone, not just himself." Prime points to the young mech, "You."

Ayreon's brow furrows, "Me? But I wasn't even born."

Optimus smiles, "No, not yet. Yes, Megatron had his issues. He had violent drastic ideas on how to change Cybertron. But all he really honestly wanted deep down in his soul, was a family. A real loving family. A normal life. A clean life. A peaceful life." Laying a palm on the sarcophagus again he smiles and says the name slowly emphasizing the meaning of each word, "Lord High Protectorate. Protector of Cybertron." Then he turns and lays a hand on the newly arrived casket: "Guardian of Cybertron." He taps the casket lid, "He guarded and protected Cybertron while the Prime," pointing to himself, "And the Protectorate were away. He kept Her safe from any alien race who wanted to harm Her. He kept Her safe and tried to heal the damage we had done." Then the palm goes smoothly, soothingly across the lid, "And after the war, continued to do so with the space bridge technology to increase our trade and make us more productive in the galaxy. To help bring Cybertron back to her former glory…" He lifts his head and smiles pointing to Aryeon, "And more."

He stretches a hand out to the two sets of remains, "They could have run off and hid afterwards. They could have never surrendered and continued to help me plunge Cybertron into extinction. But they didn't."

Aryeon steps forward awed by the leader's words towards his past enemies. "But why here? Why not up there?" He points to where regular normal people are buried.

Prime smiles warmly, "Because, son, there are others out there who have never let go. They have never learned to move on. They still blame these to for the continued downward spiral of their lives. They never understood what the war was really all about. I could not bear, nor could your parents bear, to watch you be horrified by someone desecrating their graves. Therefore, when you father was dying he asked me to bury him somewhere where you would never be harmed. I gave him my vow. And I promised them both they would be buried together for eternity with the dignity they both deserved."

Aryeon lays his palms out across the casket before him but tips his helm to look at his father's resting place, "But I can't come down here to pay my respects or…."

Optimus smiles and nods. "I know. They don't want you to." Aryeon gapes. Reaching under his chest plate, he pulls out an actual piece of paper. A rare item, he father's scrawled handwriting.

_Dearest son, _

_If you are reading this, than I have passed on. Hopefully before your mother. Most probably Optimus has handed this to you. Hopefully you are at home and not standing before my sparkless shell grieving for me. Don't grieve for me, live for me. You are my greatest gift from Primus. And I beg of you, live. Be happy, be well. Don't not try to visit my remains, for that is all they are._

_If you want to remember me, play my piano. Sing for me. Play for your mother. Teach your children. Teach your children's friends. Sing for them. Make them laugh. Make them happy. That is how you can honor and remember me._

_For you know, your mother gave it to me as a gift so that I will live for him. And I do. Just as I played for him, I played for you. So go, sit right down and play for me. Be the music of life. I love you…_

There was no signature. There didn't need to be. While Aryeon had been reading the letter, Optimus had removed the lid to the sarcophagus. Slowly he comes back. Waiting for Aryeon to be ready, they lift Shockwave's casket and set it on top of Megatron's. Together, they replace the lid. This time, Prime doesn't set the pins, he welds it shut. Aryeon watches the tears roll down the Prime's face and can hear him whispering the prayers of Primus as he does so. Aryeon looks to the top of the case and sees it bears no names. All it says is **Bonded in duty, Bonded in spark **And a second set of dates are recently added. Even now, they will not be recognized by the masses, only by the few.

Optimus stands having finished his role. "This was their past, my duty. Yours is their future. Go. Live. Be the music of their souls."

~~~**~~~ That night, the piano never sounded better accompanied by the soft voice of a new father. Returning from the catacombs, he was taken to his mate's side. Another date not to be remembered in grief, but with hope… an new life.

The fingers graced across the keys as his mother's fingers used to stoke his brow easing his worries and fears. The deep soft tones murmured against his audios tricking into his spark just as his father's deep soft spoken words of respect and pride once did. Do. Pouring his heart into the lullaby his father would play and his mother would sing on those tender warm nights, he could feel them. They would never leave him. No, he would live, not just for them…

He turns his head and looks, they lived for him. He would live for him, his own son. Smoothly rolling right into the next lullaby, The Gift was played so that the future resting beside the sleeping present could hear the harmony of his family's love song living on.


	11. Music in the Night

**Spark's Song**

"Nuh… mmm…"

Awakening to the sound (ever the light sleeper he is) opens his optic to the mumbling mate at his side. Sleeping these days without the armor is so much more comfortable for the pregnant mate. For the other half of said growing sparkling, it was just too amazing to believe this is all happening. Is it real? Is this really happening? Or is this some dream, some precious, precious dream that he will awaken from and find himself back in some Pit-hole?

No, he has to test this. Leaning his helm closer, he still can't hear it. He then carefully lays his audio against his beloved's spark chamber. Maybe if he can get his own pulse to calm he just might be able to hear it. Curling his body even closer to his sleeping mate, presses his audio just a little closer to the spark.

The last thing he wants to do is awaken or even harm his mate or the sparkling. But he has to be sure this is real. Closing off his optics, he concentrates.

In his past, he would sit and wait in the gladiator pits listening to the ped steps for his victims. When he knew they were in rage by just the sound of their armor clanking and their pedsteps stilling, he would strike with deadly accuracy.

When he was a murdering rapist, he would listen until the moment was right and strike. He so enjoyed the sound of their cries. He could feed alone on that sound.

When he was a warlord, he so enjoyed listening to the sound of his beloved Nemesis' engines roaring to life. The feel of her pulsing and throbbing beneath his finger tips. Sometimes he would go to the engine room and just put his palms on the drive-engine just to feel the power he weiled, controlled and directed. She was his creation. She was his baby. Her cannons produced an energy force that sent ripples of pride through his whole body, making him laugh in joyous delight.

Currently, the black palm soothes down a form that sighs and croons into his touch. The very being beneath his palm helped him create Nemesis. The very being beneath him created… his new joyous life. His future.

THERE! He can hear it!

Thump-thump… thump-thump… thump-thump….

A faster softer spark beat. No offence to his mate, but he had tuned out his mate's spark beat and found his creation's. His body sighs. A single tear leaks out praying that this tiny fragile spark beat would be real. Please let all those memories be just that, memories to be tossed aside and forgotten. Please, let them all be a dream while this is real.

Something soft curls around his crest keeping his helm at it's post over the lilac double thumping chest. The palm and it's finger tips are so soft, caressing soothing.

The black palm cups the body encasing said spark beats.

A second palm curls around the crest highlighted in yellow trimmed in black. While the first was holding the crest in place, the second is reassuring the processor within of the reality of this moment. A thumb strokes the length of the crest prong ever so slowly. When it reaches the tip, slowly draws back up to the main helm. Back and forth, the strokes are warm and caressing.

Soon the lilac palm feels the crest go limp and the breathing go deep and slow. Smiling, the light palm keeps it's comfort clasped tightly to his tiny growing spark-ling.

:heart: :heart: :heart:

"My little sparkling dear… have no fear.

For can you hear your Mummy is near?

Can you see your Daddy strong an brave,

We will be with you every day…"

The sound is so beautiful, but the moment must not be shattered. Careful not to make a sound, the father opens his optics slowly. It is a good thing he is already laying down or he surely would be at his knees.

A lone strip of moonlight acts as a spotlight to the bare naked mother holding the infant singing ever so softly skin to skin in natural form.

Megatron nearly chokes. Shockwave's voice already lit emotions in him that no one else ever had. But this was so new. Never in all his life has he ever seen anything more beautiful that the sight before him. Enhanced by the sound of his mate's soft quiet accented voice singing -yes! Singing!- to their precious gift of life… oh this is just too beautiful.

He knows exactly what he will be giving his mate for a gift. This very image sketched by his own hand. Shockwave often said he wished Megatron would draw more often, just as Megatron had begged Shockwave to sing more often. Maybe Ayreon was the answer to both of their wishes?

No, maybe Ayreon was the answer to all their dreams. All their hopes. Their futures.

"My precious sparkling dear… over the years,

We will shed many tears.

Some of pain, many of joy

And we will be beside you every day…"

Curling his helm even closer to the sparkling's, he nuzzles. Ayreon mewls to his mother's touch, tiny jaw going slack against the naked shoulder. The infant is sound asleep, but the mother is reluctant to let go of the moment, just as the father is reluctant to break it by wanting to join it. No he just watches.

The lithe body sways to the tune holding his dance partner snuggly. Antenna are perfectly relaxed, hips and back so limber in the soft sway. The infant's tiny palm cupping the larger ball of the shoulder in complete trust to the bearer. The other arm curled under his body. Tiny crest pressed into the throat feeling the soft vibrations of the music giver.

"My precious sparkling dear… you shall never fear

Of who stands before you in the mirror.

Mummy's optics, Daddy's servos

Are with you every single day."

Pressing a kiss to the soft sighing infant comes the most beautiful sound in all the universe….

"I love you my precious son…"

Turning, the golden optic catches the soft ruby ones sharing the private moment. Pulling the sheet back, the father begs the mother and child to allow him to join them. Without a sound, silver arms wrap around them both, joining the sway in the moonlight.

"My precious dears… I hold you near.

I have no more fears.

For I have everything I need

Beside me every single day."

**Music in the Night:**

**Megatron.**

At five years old, Ayreon was smart enough to know when something was wrong with his dad. It was like a wave. Some days his dad was very jovial, a pile of fun, loving and attentive. Not just with him, but also with his mother: Megatron's beloved mate. The sparkling never ever had to doubt his parents devotion to each other. It is quite evident.

But then, there were days like today. Dad was scary. His body practically bristled with static electricity. It left Ayreon afraid. Not for his safety; for that he was sure his father would never harm him and that his mother would protect him even if from his father. No, what frightened Ayreon was this _person _that inhabited his father's body but was clearly not his father. He avoided Ayreon. Ignored him. Like he was ashamed of Ayreon. It hurt.

Or was it something else? For this mech within his father's body, would hide away either in his berthroom or would storm out the door and visit Uncle Karmashock alone. And Mum, he looked so sad. Not for himself, but for Dad… and for Ayreon. For their family unit. Ayreon would curl up in his bed, clutch his beloved Hootie that his loving father had given him, and cry.

And then, if he was lucky… and listened just right… if he was lucky…. Sometimes, he would here it. The front door would open late in the night, perking up the young mech's audios. A soft shutting of the door. A little bit of muffing around in the main room, and then….

The music. Softly. Warmly. Little waves of comfort would curl into his room. Tonight, Ayreon was determined to see it with his very own optics. He wanted to see his dad play this song when he thought no one was listening.

Ever so stealthy, the little mech crept out of his bed and extremely carefully, eeped the door ajar. He certainly didn't want to blow this chance. For if he was found out, he could blow it forever. No, he had to be sneaky and careful. And so he put a finger to his lips and in silent gesture to his owl to be quiet too. Then with a smirk, like he really had to tell an owl to be silent.

With the softest pedsteps he could, thankful that the piano made a sound, the little offspring of successful mission commanders made his way across the room on his own first secret mission. The music began it's soft crescendo even though a heavy blanket had been thrown over the top of the closed lid. The head of the family did not want to awaken the rest of his charges in need to console his spark. Leaning into the song while his spark moved and elevated, nearly soaring, he was unaware of his little intruder-admirer.

Ayreon stops and stands in awe. There, lit only by the moonlight through the French door glass, he can see his powerful father move in a grace he very rarely ever saw. Helm cast aside, crest completely relaxed and exposed, optics closed, mouth just slightly open… it was like he was breathing in the notes in hungering need, rolling his shoulders and arms with the majesty waves of the melody….

Euphoric. For some reason, the little sparkling now knew what that word looked like. Right there before him, his tough as diamond, virile as Primus himself, the rock of his family… was completely euphoric.

Somehow, the little mech found the ability to make a few steps forward. Even more amazing, he found the ability to climb himself up onto the bench beside his father. He wanted to be apart of what the big mech was doing. He wanted to be encompassed by that euphoric feeling too. He wanted to ride that wave with his returning dad.

The big mech shuttered when he felt someone graze his hip. Looking down though, he is not angry or frightened. But he is surprised. He expected his mate, though even he did not bother him in these moments. The little golden optics nearly mirroring his precious toy, pleaded.

The soft ruby optics only smiled. Silently, he scoots back a little and moves his precious gift of life to his lap. Finding an old lullaby, he softly begins to play. It wasn't long, and the young proud mech, turns in the lap, to wrap his arms as far as his can around his father's waist, letting the soft toy fall to the floor. Poor Hootie had been abandoned for the bigger silver source of returning comfort.

**Ayreon.**

The mech was old enough now to handle staying home alone while his parents enjoyed a night out with friends. As the couple exits the ute, they continue their conversation. Almost to the door, the ebony palm stops the lilac one from putting the key in the lock. Curious, the golden optic looks to the vermillion ones.

But he can't see them. They are closed, listening to the music coming from their dwelling. It was the song that Ayreon had been struggling to learn. And with his OCD, it was driving the young mech mad. It was NOT and easy piece to learn. It was to the point that the young mech nearly took out his frustration on his mother's precious anniversary gift to his father. The sacred artifact of their family!

Tugging the light colored wrist, the taller mech begs the smaller to sit beside him on the stoop. Leaning back against the brick wall, he wraps his arms around his mate holding him close. There! let their son serenade them tonight.

Sighing lightly, the royal colored mech lays his smiling helm against the broad chested silver one. Soon the snow white antenna begin to wilt in the rolling of the trembles of the complicated melody. He knows, this is a piece of music even the elder more experienced mech would not attempt. More than that, he can feel the pride nearly bursting forth from the spark beneath his audio. The pulse is strong and thrumming nearly as loud and the heavy tones within the room.

The ebony fingers begin to twitter and run up and down the royal arms within his grasp. Like he was playing along with the music inside. His foot begins to tap to the beat as well. Even sitting, the royal mech felt himself dancing and swaying with his precious metal-colored bondmate.

It was enough for the purple helm to roll and look up. Yep, just as he expected: a huge grin of delight and pride. He joins the smile and the seated dance. What a wonderful night!

When the last pounded note slowing fades away, both the silver mechs at the same time utter the same reply of rejoice. The purple one softly chuckles to himself, _like father, like son._

**Shockwave.**

The night was late and dark and heavy. Aryeon knew this was a very hard day for his mother. For most of the day, he had just stayed in his room. Ayreon was not going to leave his mother alone on this day no matter what he said. Finally frustrated that the young mech would not leave him alone and in peace, he secluded himself in his berth room even refusing to eat.

As night descended, Ayreon gave up and went to his old berthroom determined to spend the night.

And then, he heard it. Like the old days, when his father was alive, he used to hear it. The soft opening of the upstairs berth room door. The near silent ped steps coming down the stairway. The blanket being tossed over the top of the piano's body to muffle the volume. And then….music.

This song choked Ayreon. Carefully he opens his door and watches. It was too much to stand. Sinking to the floor, back to the door jam, he watches and he listens…

His mother has such a beautiful voice. He wished his Mum would sing more often but it made him blush every time his father or he asked the shy purple mech to grace them with a song.

Tonight, he got his wish. He shouldn't have been surprised it was this song, but what did surprise him was the clarity. Not a sob, not a hitch, not a break. No… it was perfect. Just like his father always described his mate: "Perfect. My mate is perfection through and through."

Tears ran down both their faces, but still, the song played on. It's true, Shockwave did not learn to play that piano until Megatron passed, but the mech had a promise to keep. And here he was keeping it. Even if it was late into the night, turning into the next calandar day.

The last note rolls across the emptiness. And then, a rare sound. A laugh. A light laugh that is as warm and harmonious as the black instrument filling the room. The laughter continues and so do the tears.

Finally the royal colored helm throws back and looks up to ceiling, "I did it, Love! I did it! I survived to play for you on our anniversary. I held my post, My liege. I kept my word. Did you hear?"

Ayreon knew then, his mother would be alright as long as his father could still hear the music late into the night.


	12. Bag of Hammers

**Bag of Hammers**

"GET OUT!" All the mechanical engineers in the room housing Spacebridge Number B42 whipped around to a familiar voice with an unfamiliar snarling, growling tone. The violet armor was absolutely bristling in violence. Two engineers actually lost the grip on their tools, letting them clatter to the ground. But no one moves.

"I said GET OUT!" The heavy English tone cuts through the room like one of Nemesis's exterior laser cutters.

The lead engineer finds the cogs to approach the Senior Draftsman, "Shockwave, you don't need-" He made the mistake of touching the forward thrusting pectoral.

A normally calm soft palm slams down on the wrist and rips it from his body, "I told you to NEVER touch me AGAIN!" The snarl had enough bite in it alone to rip the mech to shreds. The crushing palm broke the contact from his body and shoving the mech aside. Then the glowering lone optic scans the room to see if anyone else will defy his orders. "I said clear the room. Immediately!"

"Security will-"

"Bring them on." The slow low threatening voice dares the mech to do it. "I will be sure to let them know about your little unauthorized visits during off hours used to stoke your petty ego and pathetic resume."

The mech swallows hard. He had no idea anyone knew what he was doing down here off hours.

"Like we all didn't already know," Shockwave finishes, taking the large sledge hammer from the mechanic's other hand. The rest of the crew looks off trying to act as if they have no idea what the Draftsman was talking about while hustling towards the exits. But everyone knew their supervisor was bringing in unauthorized outsiders trying to seduced them here. Not sexual seduction, industrial seduction.

The intruding mech stomps forward into the face of his current adversary, "Get! Out!" The body language alone commands. Broad shoulders, slightly narrower chest pitched just slightly forward of the lithe hips leading his movements with firm solid forward propulsion. The hand tightens on the hammer hilt. The nervous mech doesn't move. With out breaking optic contact with the mech of equal height but lesser intelligence, the lilac wrist and forearm juts up. The hammer does a full rotation in the air landing the hilt firmly back into the waiting open palm. True he has this down to a perfection with tablet markers, but right now, his aggression is ramped up eighty percent. His warrior ways are coming back with a vengeance. He snarls.

The lesser mech shutters at the power he just witnessed. This was no desk rider. Just maybe, he had been a bit wrong about this mech. Just may those weren't rumors to his secret past. Just maybe its all fact.

"Get out." It was clipped and short and very harsh. There was no room for any other answer but to follow the order. Swiftly, the lesser one complies.

Almost out the door he hears a roar he hopes to never hear again. Curiosity got the best of him, and he turns back just slightly. To his horror (and gratitude to not being on the receiving end) he watches the mild mannered mech take that massively huge sledge hammer and wield it full force over his head and into the decommissioned space bridge frame.

"RAAAAAAAAAA" Shockwave strikes the bridge shuttering everything in the room by the concussion of heavy metal against alloy propelled by raw rage. The bridge has a dent, but will not fall easily. Yanking the hammer back, strikes again. And again. The words he screams are foreign to the shuttering mech, but the meaning was crystal clear.

~~~Down below in the mines:~~~~

Clatter and rattle of drilling equipment makes it impossible to hear anything. Facial expressions and taps on the shoulders were the means of communication.

Feeling the double tap on his shoulder, Megatron cuts his drill's motor. Turning, he faces the concerned optics of his supervisor Layce. She says nothing more but jerks her head to the side. He follows to a quieter part of the work area.

"There's… um… you need…. There's been an… incident."

Sucking in his breath he tears off his gear, "Ayreon!"

Swiftly her head shakes. That freezes the big mech quickly. Not Ayreon? It couldn't be Shockwave, no one gets hurt sitting at a desk. His head tips to the side, curious, waiting for her to continue.

"Security is on their way to the Assembly Bay 2. I suggest you beat them," she takes the gear in his hand. It wasn't a kind suggestion; it was an order. He didn't waste time asking, he just ran.

Thank goodness for his past skills of trying to escape buildings, evading police, retreats, infiltrating enemy bases, dashing through a warship's corridors …. There were times when this processor of his was no good, but in times of stress like this, it was a finely tuned machine of cartography. A thousand times better than the average bot. Dodging and evading fellow miners he can already predict the shortest path to the Assembly Bays.

Leaping over large pieces of equipment, he shed other impeding equipment and tore on faster than his life ever depended. Whatever has got security coming after Shockwave has got to be bad. He thought about calling Karmashock but of course his first question would be "What is going on?" Pit if he knew at this moment.

Rounding to the upper layers and to the construction areas, he was met with the Lead Security Director. Megatron narrows his optics in warning not to try stopping him. Instead, the mech salutes him and falls in beside him. Megatron stumbles at the old warrior motion. The mech smirks respectfully, "Time with Commander Soundwave."

Megatron returns the warm smirk continuing to move. Ah, so that explains a few things. Falling into the old ways, "Report." The two mechs continue to race towards the correct bay.

"Sir, this is scary." Megatron stops. The mech actually has to turn around and come back stopping beside his ex-leader. No one else is in the hallway, but still he uses a low tone, "I have seen the Operations Commander pissed before. Been on the receiving end myself." To that he shutters, and the silver helm frowns. "This… is worse."

Then they hear it. Crashing. Banging. Roaring in rage. Even Megatron shutters to that. Then he notices no one else is here. He turns to the security officer once more with a confused look.

He shrugs, "Toxic spill." Megatron's helm drops again at the lie to protect the ex-Commander. "And some how it effected the vid lines, as well." He tries to give a one sided smile hoping he won't be pounded.

"What was your assignment?" He wants to know who's side this guy was really on and who's side is he on now.

"Misdirection and infiltration of security." A few more crashes and furious sounds belays any further questions. "Please… protect him from himself. I'll hold them off as long as possible… My Lo-" But the black hand comes up waving away the title. "Of course, sorry." He hands Megatron a key card.

Carefully, the large miner steps towards the Assembly Bay labeled with a huge painted 2. Wisely, he stands outside and listens. The old language they used during the war is being cussed out. The words were quite brutal and bloody. There was a lot of pain behind it as well mostly self directed. Something personal happened today and the calm cool mech just burst a gasket.

Sliding the card through the lock, the heavy pins retract and the door swings open a little. Carefully, Megatron steps into the room, pulling the door shut & locking behind him. Then he freezes.

Oh Primus! It was a Shockwave he hadn't seen in vorns. Megatron was enthralled and captivated by his old loyal soldier… no his amazing mate's physique in motion. Sexy at the same time terrifying. This mech was beyond pissed. He was livid and furious. Enraged. Deadly.

Sweat is tricking down the topless misted frame of tightly cabled shoulders and strong back. The entire upper torso is pure mech swinging that sledge hammer over his head double handed like it was a morning star; the damaged device before him as his adversary. Megatron watches one bead of sweat roll down the lighter yet strong frame spine as the hammer head makes impact again with its target jarring both frames. A chunk falls off with a sickening crash.

Stopping for a moment, Shockwave pants. Then he notices it. Another presence in the room. "Get out," is snarled.

"No," softly responds.

The antenna perks, it wasn't the voice he expected. But he can deal with this one, for the moment. Letting the weapon slide through his palm so the head now rests against his fist, he slams the hilt to the floor.

"Just perfect. They called you. Just one more thing to prove my point." He doesn't face the intruder of his sparring range. "Go AWAY!" It was the old tone, the training one that made recruits cower at his feet or jump following his orders.

"No," he counters with a higher ranking tone.

"You aren't my leader, or my supervisor. This is my domain, go away," is ordered back.

Now that did cock the black optic brows. Shockwave not bow to his orders? Whoa, something is really bad. The droid half of him would never- "What happened?"

"No." Is responded back this time. The hammer comes up and makes another strike at the defective device. He continues to pummel the device of his own design, until he is left panting again.

"How long have you been at this?"  
Snort, "Not long enough."

"This isn't like you."

To that the violet helm whips around with pure agony across the face, "Really, and what is me? Who am I? Answer me that!" Whipping back, a few more deadly strikes to the bridge.

"Shockwave, security will be here soon. And what are you going to tell them about a half dressed mech beating the shit out of a piece of company property?"

He laughs ruefully, "Really? So I am a mech after all?"

Oooch. Okay, there's a key to the rage. "Shockwave…" he tries again slowly drawing out the name of the volatile mech before him.

Throwing the hammer to the floor, Shockwave charges Megatron. Both know he would never hit the elder with the hammer, but it wouldn't stop the fists. He throws a punch, but the black palm blocks the lilac fist. The left is also blocked and surrounded by the larger hand as well. Both personal lethal weapons neutralized.

"Fuck!" He goes to head butt, except the silver one jerks out of the way. The violet helm slams into the silver armored pectoral, making him see stars and the other wince. Still the dark hands don't let go. So the dark armored knee comes up, the silver knee swiftly shoves the darker one aside before it can impact.

Shockwave is absolutely shaking in his frustration. With a twist, wretches his fists from the black ones. Striding back to his victim, picks up his weapon again.

Megatron, rattled by their physical encounter, tries again. "Why this bridge?"

bSlam, slam, slam:/b "Because it has been defective since before activation. So much had to be redesigned for this piece of shit to fit into it's poorly chosen location. And from there, nothing ever worked right. It has been a great big purple bitch it's whole existence. And now, HA! Some aft wants to know what went wrong. Everything! It needs to be scrapped. {slam} It needs to be removed {slam} ! It needs {slam} to {slam} go {slam} away! It never should have been brought on line."

Another spark wrenching roar and a berserker Shockwave flies at the machine with everything he has.

Megatron knows the signs of an unbalanced emotionally charged being. It would be stupid for him to approach the mech wielding a brutal weapon like this even with this armor on. Besides, maybe releasing some aggression wouldn't be so bad. But releasing aggression will do nothing if the core reason isn't dealt with as well.

The hammer head slumps to the floor still tightly clasped in the blistering palms. "What happened?" The silver mech tries once again softly.

"My father's half just overrode my mother's droid half." He seethes. "I have no idea if I am a mech or a submissive droid slave."

"You are neither and you are both," he tries to be supportive.

A rueful short laugh comes out, "Fuck off, Karmashock."

"Please, Shockwave-"

Whirling in a blink, Megatron finds the hammer head directly in line with his nose, "I don't want you here. I don't need you. I want you to go away and leave me alone. I can't deal with you right now. Got it?"

Swallowing hard, Megatron can see the pure droid half has almost been completely suppressed. Right now, he is facing a hurt, enraged full-oiled-mech. "What happened?" He tries again, not moving from his spot.

"I've had it. That's what happened. I've had it." He cocks his helm to the side with a pained expression, "Happy? Now go away."

Megatron reaches out for the hammer head, but Shockwave yanks it away. "Shockwave…"

"You say my name one more time and I will make you regret it!"

Now, Megatron reaches for his comline but sees there is no signal. Oh, right. Space Bridge Assembly Room, interference with com lines. There will be no getting Karmashock to help now.

Shockwave turns back to the lemon of a space bridge. He stares at it, finding his energy level draining. "Bitch." He kicks it. "Idiot." He punches it, "Slave." He strikes it again, "Mis-mistake…"

Ouch. Megatron knows that was one of the taunts Shockwave had heard as a kid.

"Femme."

"What did you say?" Megatron carefully, slowly asks.

Shockwave turns facing his mate. Striding forward rolling his hips purposefully in femme fashion. Starting at his chest, lets his light fingertips slide down his glistening wet broad chest, down the taunt belly, stopping to rest provocatively on his lithe hips. "Isn't that what I am? Most certainly to you…I mean after all, isn't purple and lilac a femme color?"

Megatron pulls his head back clearly confused by this new twist while other parts of him are stirring. Closing his optics for just a second, gets himself clear headed, "No." He breathes, "Purple is the color of royalty. Dignity. Power. Peace. Hope."

The antennas snap back sharply as he hisses, "Really? Is that what you told that Nemesis-bitch while you fucked her into the next galaxy screaming Charr's name?"

Megatron instantly deflates. Shamefully his helm drops his optics to his peds unable to look at the pain within his beloved's golden ones any longer. That blow hurt worse than anything the space bridge has taken from his mate's own palms.

"Shockwa-" The lilac fist instantly cuts off the sound of a beloved's name from the silver tongue.

b"GET OUT!"/b A renewed rage roars across the room. Refueled the violent mech turns away from the mournful one. Grabbing the hammer once more, he laces into the bridge even harder.

"Oh Primus!" {slam} Seriously {slam} I know the jokes of geniuses too smart to know what is right in front of his face. {slam slam slam} But how long did you think I would be completely blinded? I {slam} am {slam} nothing more than…. A substitute." b slam slam slam /b

Megatron can't take one more hurtful word. Not towards him and most certainly not towards his beloved. No one tears Shockwave down, not even himself!

Rushing forward, he grabs the light palms while they are over the head ready to swing the hammer again. Pushing and manipulating, he turns the smaller angry body around, pinning it to the remaining arch of the bridge. This time he silences Shockwave with a passionate kiss. Shockwave tries to wriggle and kick his way out, but he forgets who he is dealing with.

Worse than that, the kiss is working. He that enrages him even more. No, he will not let Megatron manipulate him like some weak framed femme. No. He is a genius. He was Operations Commander for a reason. He graduated top in his class for a reason. He designed the most complicated piece of equipment on Cybertron and perfected it. No! He will not go down like some… some… some FEMME DROID!

But he's so tired. This beating has taken it's toll on his systems. He hasn't the strength to fight the larger more powerful mech off. He will have to out smart his way out of this one. He lets the hilt slip from his fingers.

The head smacks onto the nape of Megatron's shoulders with a brutal clank and cuss. He gasps and pulls back. Just what Shockwave needed! Pulling his arms straight down (bringing Megatron's with him), links his aching palms together, uses all four hands to slam into Megatron's chest. The larger mech stumbles back. Striking a ped hard out to the gut, stumbles Megatron even further back.

"What the -" the former leader tries to comprehend.

"I am NOT a weak aft femme that you can just shove around at your will. Did you really think I will just faint at your knees like some…. Fool!" the more aggressive mech snarls again.

Megatron rubs the back of his neck, "I never said you were." Now his optics were pissed, "I never treated you as such either." No change from the panting one. "Did you feel that I had?"

Shockwave reaches for the hammer again, but this time Megatron is quicker. He yanks it away tearing at the sensitive blistering armor on the palms. Shockwave winces in pain, but not a sound is made. Real mechs don't show their pain!

"What brought all this on?" Megatron is genuinely concerned and a touch frightened, keeping a tight grip on the hilt.

Shockwave on the other hand, pulls himself upright. He may have lost the weapon, but it's not the end of the war. He straightens his back, squares the naked shoulders, a lays the antenna to their proud stance. No, he wasn't going to fall over like some coward. No he wasn't going to cave like some whimpering, pathetic st-…. NO he will not use the word! No, he will not fall victim to this emotional tirade. NO NO NO! He is above this. He is more than this! He just has to get himself back together and save face with his mate.

The strong back turns away. This time when he lays his raw and bleeding palms on the damaged equipment, it is more calmed. Yes, still tearing it apart, but now more meticulous. Too late for careful dismantling, but still needs to be done. Like a child with a sanga, breaks a piece off and throws it towards the pieces to be melted down in the scrapper.

"A child in my parents home: submissive," crash a chunk lands in the scrap heap.

"Top of my graduating class: mech," tugs something that can be saved.

"Soldier in the army: submissive," crash.

"Military Operations Commander: mech," plinks something into the save pile.

"Watching you screw the femmes while pining away for you, beyond pathetic," large chunk hurled by two bulging arms into the scrap with a hiss.

"Shockwa-"

b"DON'T SPEAK!"/b Another huge chunk hurled after the first with a rumbling crushing noise.

"Guardian of Cybertron: mech. Powerful mech," shutters with immense pride. He looks at the next piece in his hand, but decides it isn't worth saving, "Beaten by some femmes: oh so shitty and beyond pathetic." Another piece hurled against the wall.

A moan comes from behind the perpetrated muscled back saying nothing else to his mate berating himself.

Another chunk is torn off. "Standing by your side while you signed the treaty?" He plunks one piece out and hurls the rest. He shrugs to however that last statement should be interpreted.

He breaks off a couple more pieces and plinks or hurls. No more statements.

Megatron has to speak, "And our bonding?"

"A mixed bag of hammers." He plinks and chucks. "Submissive at times but trying to run the house and keep you in line?" He snorts.

He grabs another piece with aggression, "Employee: submissive." Hurls, and tears another piece, "Senior Draftsman-" hurls with a furious force. They both know that should have made him happy, but not right now. Not with this piece of defective equipment on his conscience.

Then he snorts, "Then I go to Ayreon's school. Shit, they all look at me like…."

He whirls around shooting daggers from his optic, "I would so like to let those damn snobby femmes know exactly what I can do with my bare hands." He raises his clenched bleeding fists letting the oil drip to the floor.

"How dare three of them THINK I am nothing but a pathetic PANSY! Two even called me MA'AM!" The growl coming from deep in the throat is enough to send a shiver through the other's chest.

Firm assertive stomps down the platform and an aggressive thrust his light finger at his mate's chest. "FINE! Make fun of my cleaning frenzies. FINE make fun of my picky cooking! FINE make fun of-"

Careful to make sure his hands lay on the furious-being like a mech, not his lover, he is firm, "I'm-"

Shockwave snarls shoving the hands aside, "Did I ask for your apology? Do I look like some stupid little emotional twit who needs your constant approval and consoling?"

There was no response for that. For just a few moments ago Shockwave nearly pleaded with him to prove his love, now he was saying he didn't want it? This was getting all too confusing. Like dealing with an emotional femme, Only worse, this being has a physique not to be messed with. Man his jaw hurt from that punch.

The sledge hammer is taken from Megatron's side. Swung around over his head once, twice, three times and released. It hurls through the air striking the last support to the bridge with perfect precision. The whole thing teeters, and then falls flat with a tremendous WHAM~~ROAR! Narrowly missing them both sending a billow of dust over them both. The concussion will certainly be felt in the next four bays attracting attention.

Shockwave turns rather proudly, "I am mech. Hear me roar." With that, scoops up his armor and hastily hooks it on.

Megatron gapes at the mess, totally stunned by Shockwave's outburst. Sure Shockwave has exploded with his frustration before. Yeah, he had felt the shoves and wrestling matches before in their spats. But this was a whole new light. The last time he saw the purple mech this violent, was on the battle field and the result was a whole lot of spilled oil and a Deception victory. Yeah, he had been invigorated by the panting bristling mech standing proudly by his side on that day. But today was not that day. No, today he knew how those Autobots' chests shuttered seeing a swath of raging violet hurling down on them in deadly accuracy and tenacity. Pure oiled mech. Not a drop of delicacy or remorse. He smiles. Now he knew first hand how those poor bots felt just before they died.

Shaking his head back to the present, begins to chuckle. This might be a stupid move on his part, but he was going to give it a whirl anyways, "Um is this where I tell you about the three college femmes I didn't strangle in the grocery story because of what they said they wanted to do to the sexy vibrant, meticulous, sunset colored mech with the very hot shoulders in the sweets section?"

The antenna cock most definitely interested in the conversation. Megatron shakes his head, "I had to cover Ayreon's audios. He certainly did not need to hear the intimate ways his parent could be… you know… imanipulated/i. " He heads for the door, but is stopped by a claw hooked to the back of his collar.

"Alk! Shockwave!"

The normally reserved being stares into the red optics with a seething warning tone, "You better not be screwing with me."

Megatron thumbs towards the flattened space bridge, "I rarely interrupted you on the training grounds because you had the situation well in hand. I had faith in the mech I put in charge of my recruits. Pit, Shockwave I saw you like this a couple of times. You scared me nearly as much as myself. I knew you were just the mech to handle Cybertron in my absence. And you know what…" He pounds his fist dead center to the chest hard, "I was right, wasn't I?"

Shockwave just stands there soaking in the compliment. "You are the perfect balance between detailed droid like features that get things done and strong mech like features that have the power to GET it done. It pisses me off every time you put down your genes, because I see you at the perfect being. Sure as Pit better than I."

"Well sorry to leap from your golden pedestal, but I'm …"

"You're what? You're just a mech? Like the rest of us?" Megatron cocks the helm and hip prodding the other to try defying that response.

"Megatron-" Shockwave looks away in shame, "You just don't understand…"

Jutting his face into Shockwave's he pushes the issue aggressively, "What?! I just what? I don't understand what it's like to wonder who the Pit I am? I don't understand how frustrating it is to have your plans blow up in your face that your poured your park into?" They both know how many times that happened. "That I don't understand what it's like to have people make fun of you? Even as an adult? I don't know what it's like to have people look at you like you are crazy? And as mech, you aren't supposed to let it sting?"

He flicks a hand to the carnage Shockwave ensued, "I have no idea what it's like to just need to break something with your own hands because you are mech?"

He lets the words sink before pushing on again, "Have you ever heard the term purple with rage?" Shockwave shakes his helm. "It's a human colloquialism. You've seen those fleshlings. Sometimes they get so angry their faces actually turn violent reddish purple color. I've actually seen it. Purple is not a color to be messed with…. Astrotrain."

Shockwave has to chuckle a little at that one.

The comline crackles, "Um… how's the situation in there?"

"Radar?" Shockwave asks to the old communications soldier.

"Uh, yeah…" The mech is clearly concerned about the situation.

Megatron finishes it off. "I have the situation neutralized. But the bridge definitely was contaminated with some unknown…"

"Right, I'll let the engineers know they have the all clear now. Out."

***Next Morning***

In the bathroom Shockwave is finishing the salve to his shredded palms. Megatron pops in and gapes at the nearly prepared mate, "And just what the Pit do you think you are doing?"

Without looking up Shockwave answers, "What do you think?"

"You aren't seriously thinking of going to work, are you?"

Shockwave slowly turns his helm in deadly warning to Megatron. The cant of the helm along with the agitated antenna speaks it all: b iYou did NOT just say that to ME! /i /b

Megatron swallows hard and tries again more carefully, "Your hands-"

"Will survive." Is the clipped response.

"Shockwave-"

The first aide kit is slammed shut and shoved violently into the cabinet, "If a poisoned blade to the spark chamber didn't stop me from working on my first spacebridge than sure as Pit a few blisters aren't going to stop me now. Shit like B42 isn't from coming out of my division again!"

"Look, I just meant-"

Now the helm whirls around again and juts itself up into the silver face, "Do you really want to go round two? Do you really want a matching bruise on your other cheek? Because I'm more than willing to give it!" Neither mech moves. Shockwave decides to finish this, "Do I look like a Purple Pansy because I sure feel like a Violent Violet right now?" He just has to throw that back into the mix reminding Megatron how ugly it honestly got yesterday and he was more than willing to go again if the silver one doesn't b let it go /b.

Megatron smirks trying to counter yesterday's painful taunts, "I was going to say Lethal Lilac." Shockwave snorts and pulls back to finish his morning routine. "Luscious Lavender?" A palm tries to snake out, but a sharp piercing optic stops that thought instantly. Megatron steps back putting his hands in the air in defense, "Fine, fine, I get it."

"Good." He dabs away the extra salve from his wrists, "Because you need your hands as much as I need mine and it sure as Pit hasn't stopped you from going to work. Besides, someone has pay for the damage B42 has caused to the company."

Being a bit more careful, Megatron asks, "Do you want me to take Ayreon to school today?"

Shockwave shakes his head, he knows exactly what Megatron is asking. The painful words the other parents mocked at him were not going to sting him again, either. If Femme Autobot Soldier taunts only enraged and made him a better, deadlier warrior than sure as Pit some over painted, surgically enhanced, latte sipping femmes aren't going to get the better of him. Gosh he could beat himself over that. Oh, wait, he did!

Looking into the mirror he steels himself, "No. I need to do this. I need to face myself. I need to get myself back. I am not a push-over and what those idiots have to say mean nothing. I know who I am. I know what I am. I just need to act more like it and not let the rest get me all flustered." Shockwave sighs heavily, "Primus that was embarrassing." He looks down at his hands and sniggers, "But damn it felt good." He clenches his fists a couple times.

Megatron nods, smiling inwardly; the powerful mech he knows is coming back. The confident leader is coming back. The proud parent is here. This phase of self defeat is deflating. Hopefully it will bring back Strong Shockwave, Assertive Shockwave, Sharp Shockwave….

"I'll go make sure his bag is ready," with that leaves the mech to pull on his last few pieces of armor. The biggest shiniest piece of all: Self Confidence.


	13. Siblings & Sparklings

**Siblings and Sparklings.**

i I'm going to kill him. Why does he do this to me? /i

The little blur of giggling squealing iridescent sliver goes zipping up the staircase once more. Not helping one little tiny bit, the larger beast of silver is right after it making animalistic snorting noises. "I'm gonna get you and your little Hootie too!"

The little one tries to act all brave and shoving his tiny chest out firmly planting his fists to his hips, "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh-ho? Did you really just challenge me?" The bigger mech leans in low readying his strike.

The softer, darker colored one down stairs feels his temper beginning to well up. He hates feeling like this. He USED to be a drill sergeant, but that didn't mean he had to remain one for the rest of his life. Rolling his optic he groans out load to the both of them. Only the taller one responds with just a side smirk, which in turn just pisses the darker one off a bit more.

"Megatron, pleeeeease. This is just too much!"

"You are such a spoil sport, Shockwave. We're just having a bit of fun."

At this point, Shockwave is really feeling sorry for his own mother and all the crap he and his sister used to do to her when they were little. Although his own Mum would never say it, he is sure feeling it: iWhat goes around, comes around./i And right now he was paying for it ten fold with two silver sparklings before him. ONE should know better than anything!

Okay, how was he going to do this? How was he going to get through to the both of them that bed time really needs to be followed and not spiral himself into self loathing for crushing their fun? iThink, Shockwave, think. Military Operations Commander./i He snorts a bit of amusement to himself. If this wasn't a mission that needed specialized tactics, he didn't know what else did.

Throwing his hands in the air, he decides on a course of action. "Fine! Do whatever you want, I'm going out."

Megatron gapes completely thrown off by the outburst, "What?!"

Shockwave heads over to the door grabbing the keys, "You heard me. You riled him up after I have asked you over and over again not to. He still needs to take his meds, brush his teeth, and oh yeah, pack his lunch. He has a field trip tomorrow."

"You can't be serious!" Megatron just gapes.

Shockwave struts up the stairs, shoving his unhelpful mate aside and leans in to nuzzles his son, "I love you very much. I'm just going to get a bit of fresh air. I am not abandoning you, understand?" The last thing Shockwave wants Ayreon to feel is guilt for his mother's frustration. He doesn't let go until he gets a confident and reassuring response from his beloved gift of life.

"Okay Mum. I'll see you in the morning?" the littlest mech in the room snuggles his mother back, letting him know everything is good.

"I have an early meeting so your Daddy is getting you off to school in the morning. But tell you what, how about if I meet you at the school for lunch?

"M-kay. Ni-ni Mum."

With that Shockwave gives his mate a look that contains not one tiny iota of sympathy. If anything, it's a bit cheeky. Those vermillion optics narrow into a fine scowl. "Just what are you up to?"

Shockwave says only one thing, "I'm not going down last week's path again. Been there, hated that. No. I don't have to be the grumpy one in this home. I don't like me when I am.

Therefore, I choose not to be. Part of being mates, is being the other half. Therefore you get to be my half tonight. And I?" He takes a deep cleansing breath, smiles, "I get to walk away and let some one else clean up the mess. Enjoy, because I sure know I will." With that, he shows that he is leaving his comlink on the bench and walks out the door.

As soon as the door locked behind him, the anxiety wells up and tries to turn him back around. He was quite terrified that something might befall either one of them and he wouldn't be there. It was nearly choking the breath from him, but he also knows this is ridiculous. Come on, Ayreon was nearly eight. He certainly should know better than to mess around at bedtime that would be terribly dangerous, but then again... he rubs a very old scar on the back of his head, accidents do happen.

With a bit of a snigger, hearing his son's name bellowed in frustration. Shockwave knows good and well that Ayreon is perfectly safe with Megatron, albeit Megatron is going to be quite pissed with him come morning. Taking another breath, he steps forward and into the ute. Starting the engine, where to go?

Sadly, Shockwave and Megatron really didn't have a whole lot of friends they could just drop in on. Smiling, Shockwave knew just the bot to go to. And just maybe, this bot could give him a few parental tips. He always said he would be there if they needed it. Smiling, Shockwave pulls away.

The chime on the door brings the remote up to silence the TV. Striding towards the door, the light blue mech checks the time. After hours for a patient, but not too late for callers, he checks the peephole. He would know that beautiful violet color with the snow while antenna anywhere.

Swiftly he opens the door, "Well a-llow. What brings you this way?"

Shockwave's posture lets the trained one know there is no serious tension. So if it's not something terribly bad...

The bottle of mid-grade comes out from behind the back, "I needed a break."

"Well do come in," the blue one steps aside letting the taller one in. "Make yourself at home."

Grabbing a couple cubes and a bag of crisps, he joins the purple one in the main room in a separate chair so they can look across at each other. Shockwave cracks the bottle open and pours. Raising his cube, Karmashock asks, "So what are we drinking to?"

"Siblings," blandly comes back.

Now that did narrow the black brows a bit. Knowing the troubled past Shockwave has with his own sister and also knowing that said mech won't be able to bear any more, this is a puzzle. Carefully he leans in and touches the cube.

Taking a drink, Shockwave lets his body relax a bit more. He knows he is among the most trusted confidant in the universe, but still he is a guest, so he can't just completely splay out like any other mech. Instead, his spine reclines into the seat, and his shoulders droop a bit.

"I'm sorry for the things I did to my Mum as a sparkling," he smiles a bit in his own unique way. Flitting his hand towards the confused mech, he explains, "Yes, yes, I know you have heard truly horrid things that sparkings have done in their youth."

Knowing who they are both talking about, Karmashock tries to pull his professional tone, "I have who you are talking about."

Shockwave actually snorts. They both take another pull on their drink. "Yes I didn't do anything too horrible, but still, Systemchaos and I had our times of making Mum's life hell."

Curious, heck one of the reasons he became a therapist is because he couldn't leave well enough alone. He always wanted to know what made someone tick. So, here was a golden opportunity to see what Shockwave's childhood was like and how it projects onto his parenting with Ayreon.

"See, I have this scar on the back of my helm, and it wasn't all my fault. SHE started it!"

Karmashock cracks up laughing watching the normally reserved mech just fall back to being ten vorns old. "She just kept pestering me. And I just couldn't take it any more. Yeah! I know I'm more like my mother, quiet reserve… good grief some even thought I was perfect. But my father kept telling me to be a mech and stand up for myself. So I did." He shrugs, smirks and pulls on the drink again.

Once again, Karmashock is laughing with his friend. Watching Shockwave's reaction to his laughter just warms him more. Looks like Shockwave really needed a good laugh. The mech was relaxing and refilling his cube. The thighs begin to relax a bit more into a splay. Planting an elbow on one arm rest, the brow gets rubbed, albeit smirking.

"Alright, I'll confess, I'm not exactly sure she started it, but I did finish it!" Karmashock leans in ready for this story. Shockwave rotates his helm just a little, "Primus, am I really going to tell you this?"

Karmashock pours just a tiny bit more into the cube to encourage him to go on and relax. Shockwave takes a long hard pull and then giggles. "Well, you know my father was upper class and some hoity toity muchky mucky in this elite group, right?"

Karmashock looks at the bottle impressed by the percentage of alcohol in the bottle. It wasn't what he had expected: higher. He curls his wrist for the story teller to continue. Righting himself, the story teller's hands come into play in his story telling.

"So while Mum was busy cleaning up the back yard, for some important party being held at our home, Systemchaos just kept poking a prodding and calling me names. You know, just like elder siblings do. Remembering what my rather mechly father has been taunting me with as well, I decided to finish this. I would show them both that I was a mech not to be reckoned with." He giggles again. Karmashock is thoroughly enjoying this purple show recounting the commander in his youth.

"I waited until she got all dolled up for the meeting. I went into the kitchen and looked for my best choice of weapons. Now keep in mind, I'm a scrawny ten vorn. Options were limited." He sniggers and takes another drink. "So while she was in the main room primping once more, I snuck up behind her and dumped the pitcher of red punch over her head."

"SHOCKWAVE!" Karmashock gasps. It takes a lot for him to picture this. Megatron, oh sure! Himself, of course. Ayreon… oh bother, yes. But this mechling?!

Shockwave thoroughly enjoys the therapist's reaction and rolls the wrist continuing, "Oh, it gets better. See there were these little berry like things in it. And as she turned, ground them into the floor. She was wearing her white religious robe; it was ruined. The floor was soaked and stained. My father had just pulled up and was ready to throttle me. And the guests would be here any moment. Of course I still wasn't dressed yet."

He sighs and then continues: "I wasn't fast enough, and the floor was wet. I slipped, Systemchaos got a hold of me and slammed me into the fireplace hearth. And then the oil began to spill. My Mum actually passed out and my father had to take me to the medic grumbling the whole time."

Karmashock just gapes at the mild mannered mech before him. "Oh my, I never thought you had it in you to be devious."

Shockwave cants his helm in a jerk like shrug and then takes another drink, "Well, I have my days..."

Oh, now he's getting a clearer picture. Leaning in he asks the quickly unfolding mech before him, "Alright out with it, what happened tonight?"

"Pay backs," he groans. "I just don't know how my Mum did it. I want to throttle them both sometimes. I should be getting help and what I've got is two of them!"

Karmashock nods knowing all too well from both sides what the fellow parent is going through. "You know, Cera went on a trip to visit her sister for the weekend and I thought I was going to commit myself. I just had no idea how dangerous the silence was. It's that misleading calm. That's when the worst is happening."

Shockwave chuckles a little knowing that he used to use that misleading calm against the Autobots. He slaps his forehead, "Aw shit, is that coming back to bite me in the aft as well?"

Confused Karmashock leans over and pats the knee, "What are you talking about?"

Shockwave vents heavily. Rolling his helm to his cheek gives the mech before him a pleading look, "I thought pregnancy and sparkling birth were torture. Am I going to survive this?"

Biting his lip for a moment, he just can't help but giggle a little, "Oh just wait. The teen years are yet to hit. And let me tell you, a mech is no different than a femme. Raging hormones, aggressive outbursts, and ... well."

Shockwave sinks his face into both palms. "I'm going to go insane."

Karmashock pats the knee again, "That's why you have a mate."

To which the violet one yanks his helm up and snarls, "Are you kidding me?! Have you SEEN my mate recently?!"

"Well, yes, I just saw him this afternoon."

Shockwave rises quickly to his peds. Whoa, a little too quickly and sinks back to his seat, head swimming. "I'm serious, Karmashock. Do you know what it's like when it comes to bedtime? It's hell. He riles Ayreon all up and then plunks him into my arms to try settling him down for the night., while he goes to do whatever he wants. Last night he had Ayreon dangling by his ankles until he pissed himself. And guess who had to clean it up and console the upset sparkling while the other went to brood!"

Slamming a fist down, he snarls, "I'm tired too! He's not the only one working to support us. And it takes me so long to get him calmed down. OOooooh, I just want to strangle him sometimes!" The fists are clenched tightly pounding on the knees.

"So what did you do?" The voice is calm a soothing with just a hint of encouragement.

Not too much to make the other feel like he is being placated. Just the perfect mixture.

Shockwave rubs his brow again, "I came to see you and blow off some steam. I told Megatron he was responsible for getting Ayreon to bed and to school in the morning."

"Oh, he's not going to like that one little bit." Karmashock had babysat Ayreon just enough to know, the kid could be a handful at bedtime when he missed his parents. Something that Shockwave did every night calmed the little one right into stasis that no one else had the touch to do. With his OCD, Ayreon was going to be a mess tonight.

"Can I stay here tonight? I just...need a break," the exhausted one mewls.

Karmashock nods, "Of course, mate. Does he know you are here?"

"No, because I didn't want to tempt him into thinking he could get the easy way out by guilt tripping me. I know it's not his first time putting the tike to bed, it's just after last week's blow up, I'm still raw and I just... I don't want to tempt myself." Looking up his antenna droop, "I'm sorry... I just didn't know exactly where else to go."

Karmashock knows both the parents well enough, that they also had a pretty good handle on their own stability. And if Shockwave knew he needed a break, then the mech deserved to get it. He also knew that Megatron would easily play that card to get himself out of a sticky situation. Rising, he lays a supportive hand on Shockwave's shoulder. "Let me get you some linens."

Shockwave nods. By the time Karmashock comes back, Shockwave has keened over and is sound asleep in the chair. As uncomfortable as that was, Karmashock knew he didn't have a prayer in moving the heavier mech. He smiles a bit, if he hadn't opened the door, he wouldn't recognize the being before him. The purple and white armor looks like a completely wilted Earth flower draped over the sides of the chair the arms fall, legs in a completely awkward limper repose. Yeah, it was a posture he had seen Cera in a couple times after the twins had driven her over the edge. Shockwave has all his sympathy right now for dealing with young Ayreon and adolescent acting Megatron.

Tenderly lifts the legs to the table and drapes the blanket over the prone body. Tucking the pillow under the helm, stokes the tired brow. Softly he sets the half drunk bottle and drained cubes on the counter and shuts off the light.

The light blue mech almost has himself in his own berth when the line rings.

"A-llow?"

"Please Karmashock, you have to help me! Ayreon just won't go to berth and Shockwave stormed out in one of his temper tantrums. I just can't get the little guy to stay put! What am I going to do?!"

Karmashock can't help but snicker, "What did you do?"

"ME?! What makes you think I- wait wait, is he there with you! Put him on the line right-"

Sincerely Karmashock tells the silver stressed parent at the other end of the line, "He's sound asleep. I will NOT wake him up after what you two have done to him." Then with a mischievous tone of his own, "You can have him back tomorrow, but right now he is i all /imine."

"Huh? Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" {click}


	14. Berth Wars

**Cover wars:**

Wincing, he yanks his knee away, jerking him wide awake. Damn, even without the armor, that mech has got wickedly hard knee caps. Especially when they crack your own joint in the back. A soft moan comes from the sleeping aggressor.

Sighing, the victim scoots further away from the sleeping attacker. Only to be met by a face full of floor. Now he was really mad! Huffing, rolls himself to his knees to look at the berth hog.

Okay normally this would be cute and adorable, but right now, after having gotten cracked in an already sore knee and eating floor in the middle of the night, the sight before him only pissed him off even more.

The purple form is absolutely sprawled out. Only infants should be able to loosen their joints like that. Completely flattened out, the hips are nearly disjointed as they reach from one side of the berth to the other. Face on the dominator's pillow with those innocent looking antenna points on the submissive's. Deep in sleep, the lithe form has no idea what crime he has perpetrated.

Rising, clamping his black palms to his hips, the normally dominate mate snarls. Pushing sparkling hood aside, he never HAD to share his berth with anyone. Allowed it to be shared, sure. But only on his terms! On Nemesis, his berth was larger than most standard bots, Pit he'd had every right! But he made it perfectly clear who owned it!

Later stuck on the Ark after surgery, he had accepted whatever they gave him. Luckily it was enough room for he and the lithe form… who stuck to his own side when not cuddled.

Once they got their own place, he wanted one big enough for both of them to be comfortable. Pit it was the biggest one available that would fit this room within reason. And for a long time it had been acceptable… until recently.

What the fuck gives that mech the right to just shove him out of the berth like this? Just who the fuck does he think he is?!

Temper rising, the snarl elites again. Had a rough day at work? They both have recently! But by gosh he wasn't going to let this cute aft, cover stealing, hip spreading, berth badger send him to the floor for the third night in a row. Oh NO! This ends NOW!

Lifting the edge of the berth, tips it ever so slightly. It works just like he planned. The lithe form eases and just slides ever so carefully back to his side. Now respectability would decree that he stop there. But no! He was pissed and his knee hurt like a bitch. Nope, he kept tilting until the mech on top, slid right onto the floor.

Swiftly, silently, he lowers the berth and leaps to his side, yanking the covers with him.

"Nuhuh?" The groan comes from the other side of the floor. "Oh shit," gets muttered.

Hiding his smile under the covers, the elder one pours on his fake snore. The younger one climbs back onto the berth with a tired grunt and goes for the covers. To his disgust, the "sleeping" berth partner has the covers tight in his grasp leaving the other shorted. Grunting again, he tugs harder. Not happening.

Frustrated, he rolls over and gently shoves the powerful shoulder, "Megatron, please, give."

Pretending to snort then continue his snore, he smirks enjoying the other's frustration for a change. Paybacks, buddy!

Shockwave knows he's not going to get the prize, which means he has two choices, lay there and freeze or go downstairs for another cover.

Snigger.

The antenna pops up. Megatron never sniggers in his sleep. Scowling the antenna lay back flat in a new frustration.

Leaping up remarkably fast, he pounces the silver mech, "YOU BASTARD!"

The sliver one knows the gig is up and rolls to his back keeping a tight grip to the covers but grinning wide exposing those fangs. Normally those fangs would be a turn on, but right now the cold and exhausted mech is pissed.

Gripping the covers between the black palms he snarls back, "YOU DUMPED ME ON THE FLOOR!"

The smile fades, "After the berth hog clocked me in the knee again. For the third night in a row, I might add."

"Only after you swiped the covers for the fourth!" He fires back.

The grip on the coverings relax a little giving the lilac palms room to tug, "Well you sprawl out like a sparkling thinking you own the whole damned berth."

Snapping and jerking the metallic fabric away from the sliver frame he retorts, "FINE! Have the berth, my lord," he snears. Wrapping the coverings around himself like a royal cloak, "It's all yours!"

Leaping off the berth, heads for the door. He gets it open and just takes the first step down the stairs when a ped slams down on the train.

"Oh shit!" They both moan as the purple frame tumbles down the stairs leaving the fabric at the top and landing in a heap at the base in a crumpled mess. Swiftly the silver one races down just as fast. Kneeling at his side fear washes over him, "I'm so sorry. Speak to me Shockwave!"

The purple one chuckles. The black brow cocks. The bottom one laughs harder rolling to his side, "Oh hell, I thought being dumped out of berth was bad."

"Tell me about it," the other chuckles back in relief sagging to his haunches.

"You alright?" He curls closer just now realizing how far the sprawling has sent them both.

"You're asking me?" He laughs, "I ate only a few feet of floor you just ate floor and a flight of stairs."

The other laughs just as hard, leaning on the larger form, "I'll live. You?"

He doesn't wait, instead lifts the smaller frame to his arms, "I will, once we are back under the safety of the covers." He begins the asent back towards the earlier battle ground.

Smirking, nuzzles even closer with that leading dangerous English tone, "Maybe they should wait just a few moments."

Stumbling, the sliver mech drops the purple one on the stairs, wincing as the knee cracks again on a step. Gaping at the seductive slant to the helm purple helm, "Are you serious?"

"Why do you think I tried to wake you up?" Teasing, the hips sprawl right there making it clear, they weren't going to make it to the berth right away.

"Oooohhhh… fuck," the silver one knew he wasn't going to make it an inch further either.

Lifting a now soft knee to caress the swollen silver one and reaching up to grip those upper crest prongs, he yanks their faces closer. A whisper finishes the war, "Exactly…"


	15. Wincing Nebula

**Wincing:**

**Contest entry for :iconxLosersRulestheWorldx:**

**Nebula: Post War, Kaon Police Department:**

i Maybe it had been a bad idea. Cheeky grin, nah, it had been awesome. A little wincing was worth is all wasn't it? I can still taste it on my lips. Oh it was glorious and so worth it. Yes, I can handle this bruise, b OH,/b with that's going to be a bit tender for a couple days. Maybe nobody will notice the bandage. Definitely have to make a few changes for next time. Well… maybe one or two, but not everything, after all… (sedate grin) it was well worth it. /i The thoughts run through both of their minds….

**b Nebula/b**

Click, clomp. Click, clomp. Heads turn to the femme with the desirable body and deadly steely gaze as she clink-clomps her way through the station. Even with a brace from ankle to thigh could not detour the roll of those curvy hips. The swollen cheek and bandage across the bicep would not change any mech's mind from her beauty. In fact, just adds to it.

For her co-workers it did ask one question, who did this to her? Who could possibly inflict this much damage on the mighty ex-Decepticon bad-aft femme? More to the point, were they still alive?

Coming to her superior's desk, she hands over her report. The superior rakes his optics down her body but not for desire, for concern. "Are you fit for duty?"

Smirking she responds, "Try and stop me and you'll find out."

To that he just chuckles shaking his head lightly. He hands over several other datapads. She looks down them. Nothing too aggressive but also not a desk-jockey job either. She cants her head in gratitude to him not placaiding her. He tips his back reminding her, if she falters, he will weld her to a desk.

"Just answer me this, will I be getting a call from their homicide department?"

Winking she coyly responds, "Only of a broken spark when I don't call him back." To which her superior roars with laughter. Carefully pivoting on her uninjured leg, she heads to her desk to sort out her new assignments. Sinking to the padded chair, maybe a desk job would have been a good idea. As her desk comes under her palms, it overlays with the memory of last desk she encountered.

Nebula had no idea what had come over her. It had started out just as a routine follow up to an investigation. A murder in her city had been linked back to this one. She had been asked to confirm certain information. The mech before her was not forthcoming with the information she needed. Did he really need to be such a stoic prick?! Did she really need to be dealing with b HIM /b of all bots?!

With that, her snarking personality over came her. And the jabbing, and cutting remarks came out. Before she knew it, the normally calm dignified the owner of the office pinned her throat to the wall with one large dark palm. The ex-warrior in him was not going to take that from a smart-mouthed ex-enemy. Officer of the law or NOT!

Swiftly driving her knee to his groin, he was ready and cracked her knee down with the other fist.

iThat one really hurt!/i She hadn't expected him to strike back to viciously not was she going to let him get the upper hand! Instead she reached up and snapped the left helm ariel clean off with a free hand.

Howling in pain, boxed her in the cheek, still keeping her pinned to the wall with the other hand. This time, she slammed a fist to the underside of the chin, only to have him turn in time for it to grazed right across his cheek sheering off a layer metallic skin.

From there it just got more interesting. He threw her from the wall towards the door barking for her to leave. Gracefully, she used the momentum to right herself and stand her ground. With another snappy come back made it clear she was not going to let an I AUTOBOT/i shove her around like some cyber cat's toy.

Cracking his neck to the other side, silently ebbed on the challenge.

It had been such a long time since he's had a worthy sparring partner. No way was he going to admit publicly he missed the verbal bantering taunts the war encouraged, either. Lunging his powerful thigh forward, reached for her wrists. Laughing, she flit backwards out of his way, only to find his hand now wrapped around her hip and dragging her back into their melee. Slamming her knee into the reinforced helm, he laughed at her.

Oh if that didn't ramp up her anger to the next level!

At one point, Nebula picked up his chair and hurled it into his lower back destroying the object and slamming him into his filing cabinet. Trying to make a leap over the desk, he caught her by the ankle. Breaking her fall, cut her bicep on chair shrapnel. It also didn't help with the crazy angle to her already swelling knee. The scrabbling and fighting continued. Neither had any intention of letting the other win.

Falling to the floor, from her latest blow to the back of his knees, he manages to grasp that same poor ankle once more. This time he yanks hard, bringing her against his body, disjointing the knee. She tries to swing the opposite limb, but laying on his side, clamps the limb between his two powerful thighs. As she squirms, he grasps her center chest plate and hauls her face to face with him.

Panting they stare each other down. Side to side on their hips. He doesn't dominate over her, nor does he submit under her.

"I hate everything your faction stood for." She seethes in his face.

"I hate the way your faction was missing the bigger picture," he snaps back.

There was something more in their gazes. He may be panting and furious, but also... he was definitely enjoying this. He grins widely. "Pacifist," she spits back.

He chuckles. She is loving this just as well, but like hell will she admit it. She is so turned on. It's been a very long time since she has had a good row with someone capable of a good fight. She should have known he would be equal to one of her favorite berth partners. After all...

He leans in without asking permission, and kisses her. Softly, tenderly even if the palm on the back of her neck is firm not allowing a retreat. Nebula struggles, last thing she is going to allow is a soft tender lover. Most certainly not with this Autobot!

Sensing it, he bites her lip drawing blood. She clamps her own hand to the damaged helm and bites him back. He hisses and shutters in complete enjoyment, heating at a rapid pace. Now she smirks, who would have thought this bot likes it rough and aggressive and kinky on his office floor! The claws come out tearing and scratching at each other shedding and throwing armor across the office ...

b~~~~back to the present desk before her~~~~/b

"Nebula? Nebula?" The bot before her calls her name twice more before she rises above the memory of that encounter on the office desk, floor, cabinet, the wall...

"Hum?" She lifts her drowsy helm.

The bot shakes his head at the mighty Nebula daydreaming, "Uh, there's a long distance call for you. Something about an incomplete interview. Something about follow up?" A slow secret smile comes across her face.

Hum, maybe she could fit Round 2 into her schedule.

b***at the other end of the line***/b

"Sir? Sir?" The secretary brings his superior out of his how daze. "Are you sure you should be here? You look-"

"I'm fine. Did you get that call through?" the bandaged helm replies.

"Uh yes, they're on hold for you now."

"Thank you. Dismissed."

"Should I requisition a new desk for you, Sir?"

The black palm smoothes out over the chipped and beaten desk. One corner looks like a truck clipped it. A bowl shape in the opposite side just the perfect imprint of a lovely femme aft with a stain... Keeping his normally stoic face and smooth calm tone, "No, just a sheet of plex . This desk and I have many sedimental memories."

The secretary shakes his head and turns. A streak of purple across one wall has him confused. Added together with the mixed paint markings on the normally perfectly polished floor, huge heavy filing cabinet shoved several good meters off... "Sir, just what did happen to your chair?"

"Defective material. Don't worry about it. I really need to take this confidential call." With that makes it clear he wants the other to leave. So he does.

The superior officer, reaches up to fondle the healing helm finial with fresh weld, with a rather pleasant and yes, aroused shutter ripples through his spark. Primus it's been eons since he had such a good interface. Even longer since he had multiple overloads that close together. Yeah, he may be paying for those sore internal working, and his back was still tender from the chair's impact, his hip was none to happy with him either for hitting the floor full force, and had was aching from the tight grip to a rather strong thigh...

IPrimus it was so worth it!/I

Now the really nagging question... could he get another round? Needy was the last word anyone would use to describe the normally "beloved", "respected", "honorable" mech. If they only knew how he loved a good challenge, and good verbal banter and a few pieces of thrown furniture and an aggressive partner...

"Hello, Officer Nebula. Yes, I had a few pieces of information I just recalled to add to your investigation. I'm coming into your area later today. I would be able to drop by and... download those last pieces. If you are available." Keeping his tone completely professional with out a tinge of his real motive apparent was strangling his vocorder.

Oh yes, he could play the coy one right back at her... Will she say yes?

*****Kaon*****

Nebula ponders the proposition clearly laid out in between those professional lines. It would break so many of her own personal rules if she said yes. Yet on the other hand… Rematches are always a bit fun.

"Yes, I'm available."

The smiles could be heard clearly through the static free line.


	16. Shockwave Drabbles 1

bPlaymechb

Timeline: obviously before it was revealed at work they were bonded. To see the picture: go to NiGhT-sTaLkEr13's deviant account and look for PlayMech... says it all.

8888888

Megatron walks into the locker room at work prepping for the day when someone pipes up, "Did you see that?"

Slap! the magazine is heard hitting the main table. "Who knew our lead designer had an aft like that!"

Megatron whips around in complete shock. Like they agreed, near no one at work knew they were bonded for job security reasons. Towering over the other mechs, he sees the magazine cover and chokes. What could he say? How was he to react? Right there on the front page was his mate's desirable very bare, smooth rounded, firm and splayed…. -

"I just know i exactly/i who would love to get a hold of that!" Someone teases.  
"Yeah, let's go put it in her locker!" someone else snorts.  
"I'll do it."

Everyone is surprised to hear Megatron answer. He takes the magazine and curls it up. "We move out in five. Go." The group breaks up to the team leader Layce's orders. The room is cleared and he shoves it into his own locker and slams his head into the closed door. There was going to be one Pit of a conversation when he gets home!

~~~  
Upstairs in the pristine draftsman's office. "Mind explaining this?" The magazine sails across the violet mech's desk from his boss' hand. Shockwave looks at the his bare rear staring back at him.

"Nope." Shoves it into his desk drawer and goes back to his drawings.

"Well it's circulating like wild fire down below." Silence answers him back. "Still no answer?"

"Do you want these new plans today or tomorrow?" He doesn't lift his head keeping to the project. The boss huffs and leaves the room.

Shockwave's forehelm smacks to the desk. There was going to be one Pit of a conversation when he got home tonight.

First things first, he yanks the com-unit, "Flash! what the fuck did you put into my drink that night and who the HELL was that photographer?!"

"Whatever do you mean, Shockwave?" Karmashock's trusted secretary asks completely confused.

"My private photo-shoot just landed my aft on the front cover of PLAY MECH!"  
"oooooohhh shiiiiiit," the response wheezes out.

"Yeah, say that again, only a little louder! I don't think they heard it down in the mines with my secreted mate!" the extremely irritated mech snarls back to her like she was doofus in his training ranks.

"Oooooohhhh, holy shiiiit," she cringes for her life.

click. He slams the receiver down and his helm begins repeatedly bashing into the desk top.  
Great picture. Bad placement. Awesome idea for an anniversary gift. Wrong choice of confidants.

Keys slam onto the bench as the door opens. The one in the kitchen cringes. Cat is out of the bag apparently. The stomping peds make their way into the smaller room. Keeping his back to the doorway he tries very carefully to ease into the doomed conversation,

"See anything interesting at work today?"

i Oh shit, I didn't really just say that! /i

The sliver ped stumbles and the voice snorts. The magazine sails across the room smacking the back of the purple helm, "Cute, smart aft. Care to explain?"

Slowly he turns his seductive optic over his shoulder to his very jealous mate, just like in the captured image. Then flushes deeply, "Happy anniversary?"

Megatron gapes and then roars with laughter to his very shy and reclusive mate. Clearly ithis/i was NOT what he had intended. The flush goes deeper to the other and he turns back to the sink in humiliation. Arms slip around him quite quickly.

"However can I itop/i this?" They both laugh to the bad pun.

~~~~+++++~~~~~  
b**Submissive**

Timeline: obviously, many years later and weary for our favorite mech /b

"Shockwave, I need those approvals on my desk by the end of the day." The purple mech sighs reading the email.

A knock on his door lifts his head to the secretary. She doesn't look like she wants this task, "I'm sorry Shockwave, but the university is wanting a confirmation on that date for the lecture series. They need to know by today." He sighs again.

The comline pings. With a raised finger asks the secretary to give him a moment. He answers the comline, "Yes?"

"Shockwave, I need that assignment list for who is going to meet with the Andorrans. I need it by the end of today."

"Understood. You will have it, I promise." He cuts the link.

Now his private line pings. Lifting it he sees it's Karmashock, "Hi ya mate! You still on for that outing this weekend? Need to know if you want me to get the tickets. They're going fast."

Shockwave moans. Plunking his cheek into his palm, sighs heavily, "Let me call you back later. I have a few irons in the fire at the moment."

"Sure thing. Bye." Shockwave closes the line. Three more messages flagged urgent pop up on his screen. Could his antenna droop any lower?

A femme cough comes from the doorway. Cheek still planted in the palm, rotates so his weary optic meet hers pouting for him. "I'm so sorry. Looks like a rough day for you."

"Why didn't I invent a time machine or at least one that makes clones?"

Her smile at his poor joke lightens his despondency a little bit. Until the private line pings again. Groaning he answers it, "Hello?"

"Oh, Mr. Shockwave. This is Mrs. Irons, PTA president for Ayreon's school. I was wondering could you….." Shockwave's helm falls face first onto the desk top. If he believed in Primus, he would curse him right now.

Coming home late, he drops his keys to the bench and before he can drop the briefcase, a bundle of silver latches to his leg, "Hey Mummy! So what's for dinner? Did you get my costume made for the presentation tomorrow?"

Once again, he wished he could curse some hire being, but no… only himself.

Coming down the stairs, his mate just has to ask, "So did you get that mess cleaned up with the bank yet? Or are they still charging us over draft fees? Oh and who's taking the ute in for repairs tomorrow?"

Carefully plucking his son off his leg, hands the squiggling bundle to his mate and heads into the kitchen refusing to answer any of the questions. Wisely, Megatron says nothing although his brow is cocked in confusion to the grumpy silence.

The rise of adrenaline, the wave of erotic passion washes away the trouble and tribulations of the day. Sensuous fingertips grip and tantalize elicit moans and hitch his systems. All logical thought has been short circuited. Fanged teeth on the throat drive away any thing else in the world.

IYes, take me. Use me. Play with me. Do with me as you like. Whatever you want, just please don't make me think. Let me be completely submissive to your will. /I

Who knew it could be so comforting to have your mind driven to the point where you can't count past two palms on your hips. One set of lips on your soft shoulder. Four fangs digging into your skin as they inch up to your audio.

"Tell me what you want. Come on, Shockwave, tell me what you really want me to do next." The palms still, even though the voice is teasing, "I won't move until you tell me what you really want from me."

The purple body completely sags and his helm rolls to the side pulling away. The moment has been blown. He was told to make yet another decision.

Shoving the silver shoulders back, he slips out from underneath the larger mate. Silently he slips off the berth and into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, he sinks to the floor and silently cries.

Once again, he wishes he had someone to curse. He can't even make love without having to make a decision. Primus, today really sucked.

ste your document here...


	17. Barriers or Bridges

my muse:

** watch?v=S3bEU70R1Yo**** When it Rained Josh Groban**

a/n The first time anyone has ever asked me to write something specificly for them. Seriously! And when you do that, you dig and research and triple check your work and fuss to make it right. It also helps when you have friends who are sometime on the same track to which they niggled you with. The healing power of showers and the need to heal your spouse: physical or emotional.

Ebony finger tips pressing carefully but firmly into a slicked pallid back, tracing the unused cannon port on the shoulder blade...

Sliding the fingertips further down at the request of the soft moan, shrapnel scars in the lower back are hovered over. They may be faint due to time but forever will be there at the expense of orders from the ex-leader/ current mate.

"I'm sorry." The hands slow, splaying warmly trying to blot out the past and present pains.

"You say sorry one more time to me and I'm going to silence your vocorder forever!" the grousing English tone snaps back from the forehelm pressed to the tile. The dark palm stills. "I didn't say stop. It feels good, just stop reminiscing..."

Silently, the black palms continue their massage to the tired and aching back. The heated water helps not only warm the outer metallic skin and make it more pliable, but it also makes it slick in reducing friction. Arching the neck further down pressing the mohawk to the wall, a guttural moan comes out with each push of the dark servos digging into the forgiving muscled cable.

"More…" is groaned.

One thing about a mech, you can press harder. One thing about a warrior mech, you can press harder than that. One thing about a miner's servos, they are very strong and will not ache easily at the firm pressure to the cabled warrior's back. If anything, plying into this is a massage to the finger tips as well. And the soul.

He presses and bends the servos around the muscles. Air hisses from the vents above. He presses a little lower and wider on the upper hip, and scrunches.

"Oh-yes!"

Again in the same spot and the mech's left knee buckles, "Oh Primus!"

Swiftly the kneading palms, grip the violet hips, holding him upright, "I'm-"

"I'm fine, damnit!" The slightly smaller framed one is actually pissed. "I thought I told you not to stop!"

"I hurt you, I'm stopping." The taller one orders.

"Then get out!" Shockwave snaps back shoving his mate's palms from his hips.

"Shockwave!" he's stunned by the bolt anger.

Opps, wrong tone of voice to use. The violet helm turns aggressively over the tired shoulders. "Stop pandering me! I am no pathetic purple pansy! Primus, even you would be feeling it if that bridge had fallen on you. So either massage my back or get the fuck away from me so I can turn this up to searing!"

Megatron stands back pondering what to do. Shockwave is in a rather bitchy mood. Mechly-bitchy, if that is the right term. Furious, in pain and well… all mech. He really can't blame him. If the roles were reversed, yeah, I guess he would be a bit angry too.

Carefully he steps out nodding. "Tell you what, when either your back is seared or it turns cold in here, meet me on the berth. I'm going to get some oiled lotion from down stairs and I'll ply that kink away. On the berth might be safer in case I hit another one of those pressure points."

Dropping his hand to the controls, the aching one acquiesces silently. Megatron had a good point. Last thing either of them needed right now was the company's on-sight highest ranking employee getting hurt from a stupid fall in the shower. He doesn't hear the bathroom door close.

Megatron doesn't see his mate's tears fall. It's the last Shockwave wants him to see either. Cracking a fist to the wall, he tries to bash away his own humiliation to being weak. Again. Not now. Icrack /I not after everything I've been fighting for. Icrack /I Not with everyone watching. Icrack/I

Slamming both fists into the wall he can not fight back the searing pain in his back. Internal from the injury and externally from the heated water. The only thing holding him upright is the small triangle pressed forcefully into the wall letting the water pound and beat down on the lower back. Again the fists slam into the wall.

He tries to choke back the sob with his roar of rage. Instead it comes out in a mash of a strangled sound punctuated by his beating fists on the wall. Tears of shame and incredible pain mix with the supposedly cleansing fluid headed for the drain. IWhy can't this all just wash away? /I

I I am not weak. I may have failed in my duty to carry to term. I may have failed my duty to protect my mate's heir. I may have failed to stay on task, but I will not let anyone remind me of that bever /b again. And this time, I may have failed to get myself clear, but I will not let Megatron feel he needs to protect me. He needs me, not the other way round. b**I am not weak!** /b /I

bCrack, crack, crack /b the fists slam again into the wall. And again. Once more he screams out his roar of frustration and pain to no one but the falling fluids.

Megatron takes the stairs to the lobby hoping not to run into anyone. His own emotions are rather dicey as well. He takes a moment to just stop and lean against the wall in the silent stairway. Ripping the helmet off he throws it across the landing. Curling his arms over his crest, grips his upper prongs tightly pulling his face into his heaving chest. It hitches reliving today's accident all over again. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. And even now, there's nothing he can do to take the pain away or gain his sparkmate back.

… The company is installing one if it's first space bridges on another species' planet this week. During the initial designing process, Shockwave had been in charge. The medical leave for the miscarriage forced him to give the project to another draftsman. Shockwave constantly called in and tried several times to get down to the office. Megatron drove him down and was quiet firm in making sure he didn't over work himself. It made for tense silent-snapping moments back at home. Much like now.

As blind as he was to Shockwave's love for him during the war, Megatron was never blind to his Commander's work habits. The mech would work himself into an exhausted stasis lock until a project was successfully completed. Not much has changed since those days. Shockwave pours every tendril of his spark into everything he does. From his designs, his experiments, training his recruits, his battles, his Lord,… his love making, …his piano, ….his sparkling…..

The mate's chest hitches again.

And if anyone of those projects go awry, it crushes his spirit. The mech just doesn't know the meaning of Itake it easy/I. He knows only stasis and full throttle. There is no excuse (in his optic) to do anything half way. And when it comes to failed personal projects, it nearly kills him. And there's just no reasoning with him. It's like his logic circuit freezes and his emotions take over scaring the crap out of him. Without his logic in charge, he just can't function rationally. And he won't let anyone in. Not even the other half of his spark.

Megatron sinks to the floor in a crouch, temples crushed between his biceps. Today nearly killed both of them. One from the accident, one from witnessing it…..

…. Once Shockwave had got his medical release from the miscarriage, he dove back into his work full throttle stopping only to hit the gym and fortify his body back to it's original soldier-stature. Megatron knew he was trying to compensate, and tried to give the mech his space. But it was hard being locked out when the mech-side of himself just wants to fix everything and make it right. Just what Shockwaves was trying to do as well in his own mechly/droid-logical way of silent stubbornness.

Was it a blessing or a curse that at the same time their bondhood was revealed to Shockwave's coworkers? The stares followed the violet genius everywhere. Some were stupid enough to ask him some rather personal questions about their home life. Some even had the cogs to ask him intimate questions.

The first few times he either blushed or just remained too stunned to answer, silently returning to his work. But after about the second week, he just couldn't hack it anymore. It just had to be the mech who had taken over his project while he was out to push the issue too far inside the confines of Shockwave's own office. Furious, Shockwave activated the com to the secretaries' desk.

"I want everyone in the planning department in the conference room NOW!" his snap was harsh and furious.

The poor thing had never been at the receiving end of calm and respectable Shockwave's Commander-like-tone. It scared her. "Y-yes, sir."

In the conference room all the mechs and femmes of the department crowded with standing room only. Shockwave was the last one into the room. He slammed the door shut getting everyone's attention quickly. No one had EVER seen this side of him. Some knew he had been a soldier, but this was just plain scary from their overly polite designer.

Seeing that he might be a little out of control by the fear and shock rippling across everyone's faceplates, he takes a couple deep breathes. He has to remember he isn't a commander anymore. These are not his subordinates. Well, they are, but not really…

Squaring the shoulders he makes his voice calm and devoid of any emotion. Antenna pert he makes it clear he is in charge of this meeting. "This may come out harsh to many of you. I'm sorry, but I don't care either. I am not your friend. I do not want your support or sympathy. I am your supervisor and your coworker. Nothing more, nothing less."

A gasp comes from one femme. He ignores her and keeps going. "And it seems I have been the brunt of the rumor mill. I'm sick of it. This isn't grade school, this is a business. I have rights not to be harassed under the fair employment act." He thrusts a finger to the floor putting a period to the statement, "It stops now. If anyone wants to continue the rumors, I hope you have a damned good attorney because I sure as Pit do." (Several knew about the trial currently in process.) With that cants his proud helm to the side challenging anyone in the room to just try pushing the issue. Jaws drop. A few even blush knowing they had been involved in the rumor mill.

Seeing that he just made the room crackle with tension, he decides to ease it back down a couple notches. "That said, let me give you the facts. Yes, I am bonded to one of the miners below. His name is Megatron and yes, our unborn sparking died. There! You have the facts. Now, can we get back to work? Because we are about four weeks behind on that project for the Molsken Planet."

He waits to see if anyone is going to say anything. The only thing he does see is way in the back of the room, his secretary. Beaming, she gives him two thumbs up. Apparently she had been pissed too by the disrespect her boss had been given. It took all he had not to smile into her respectful support. Instead, he turns and heads out the door. He would find out later, the room had cleared absolutely silently.

Finally Megatron felt he and Shockwave were getting back to Inormal /I. Or at least their new Inormal/I. Almost…..

….. And then today. The space bridge on the Molsken Plant was going to be a bit tricky. The sulfur-carbon rich environment mixed with the chronic electrical storms was going to make for tenuous installation. On top of this, they wanted it place in the most bizarre of all places. Physical labor was going to be needed to mech-handle it into place. Shockwave was going on this installation. He needed to be in the field again. He did not want Megatron there. He didn't need a sparkling sitter.

Megatron made it clear to Layce he would be on this installation. She knew better than to argue with him, and signed the form. Shockwave frowned. Megatron played dumb. Shockwave knew better, but said nothing, slamming his gear into his case….

…. Now crouched on the floor, Megatron wonders if maybe he shouldn't have come. Was it his fault for the accident? Was it his fault that he didn't stop the accident? Was it his fault that Shockwave has retreated back six weeks in his healing? Pressing his elbow into his optic sockets, still clutching his prongs, crushing his skull in his own vice, he tries to stop the rising urge to release tears for the loss of his mate.

Upstairs his mate is in physical and emotional pain and will not let him in. Slammed the door on both. Megatron just can not handle being locked out… again. It's killing him.

The whole scenario plays over in his mind again. He was there on the back half of the construction sight with a couple other bulking mechs pulling the cables in unison; slowly rising the ring into position. Straining his shoulders and back, it felt so good to be doing a different kind of physical labor. And working together with Shockwave again, elation. The ring made a perfect picture frame of his mate completely absorbed in his own gift. Just out of the way, he and the other designer are fine tuning the calibrations to adjust for the unexpected mineral deposits in this rocky formation. Along with the electrical engineer they figure out how to do some rerouting. But it was going to have to be done before the bridge reaches it's full height, yet close enough so the conduit lines can reach their base housing unit.

Megatron's team held their lines taut as the three crawl into the small space to do their final adjustments. They all knew they held the three engineer's lives in their hands. With a slap to the shoulders, the first two engineers scoot out and head out of the way. One reaches down and takes Shockwave's forearm pulling him to his pedes. And then:

bcrackle snap **TWANG!** ,/b One of those random lightening strikes in broad twin daylights explodes the higher rocky formation sending showers of razor sharp iron-igneous rock their direction. Megatron's team held their ground and did not let go of their lines! No, the shrapnel did not sway them from their duties! But the deadly projectiles did sliced just enough lines to send the bridge twisting as it began falling.

Megatron roared but he could not let go! If he let go the full weight would crush his mate. All he could do was hope to slow the decent, giving the engineering team time to clear the impact sight. Shockwave heard the crackle and his rippling beloved's roar. Swiftly he threw his fellow designer aside while the electrical engineer dashed the other way. That time was Shockwave's own loss. As fast as he could run it just wasn't enough to beat fate. The blow came down across his mid and lower back and he fell face first. Pinned. The decent may have been slowed, but it still had one of their own struck down.

Swift as possible the mining team went into action . No stranger to cave-ins or other crushing equipment failures, they knew exactly what to do. Three quickly grabbed poles and created leverage. Megatron knew he had to be on that team no matter how much he wanted to be the one to pull Shockwave free by his wrists. His strength was needed in lifting while Layce did the pulling.

Once they got the bridge carefully laid back down (no need to damage the equipment further and scrap the whole project) Megatron was at Shockwave's side. Gripping his hand while the EMT does his exam; neither says anything. This was not the time or place to ask stupid questions. Not after all the battles and burdens they have already bore and lost together. Instead, Shockwave just squeezes it tight letting it say everything:

II'm glad you're here. I'm going to live. Don't fret over me./I

But he does close off the optic and mutter, "Shit… why now?" That confuses Megatron. It would be quite a while before that statement is answered.

As soon as the Cybertronian was cleared from his and the Molsken medics, Megatron walks him back to their hotel room. Shockwave tried to tell him to go back to the sight and help them, that he was fine. But the taller mate refused. Shockwave said nothing until the shower fight. Megatron had to face facts, they weren't as far along in their healing as he thought.

…. Taking a deep breath, scoops up his helmet and plunks it back on. Making sure his face is clear of his near break down, finishes his trip to the lobby.

At the gift shop he looks over the lotions and oils.

"How's he doing?"

Megatron whips around facing his supervisor. "What are you doing here?"

She waggles the toothpaste in her palm with a shrug. Apparently she was out or forgot to pack it. He just nods and turns back to the lotions. Back massages are not really his forte, but he had to do Isomething/I. He couldn't just sit back and let Shockwave writhe in pain alone. He bhad/b fix this.

"Try this one." Layce plops a white tub into the black palm, "It doesn't stink and will give you enough of a friction reducer for your callused palms." Megatron just stares at the tub not really sure what to say or what to feel, let alone what to do. Layce takes the tub and tugs his elbow, "Come on, big guy."

With that she takes him to the register throwing two bags of chocolate like goodies into the sale. She lets the clerk know she needs a second bag. Charging it to her room, she hands one to Megatron and softly pinches his elbow again to follow her. Silently he does.

The arboretum is nearly vacant giving them just the privacy they need. Unwrapping one of the goodies she orders him, "Open up." He just stares. Rolling her optics, she pinches his jaw and throws the goodie in. "Heals the soul."

He scoffs slurring his words with the melting goodie, "I have no soul."

Layce stops and cants her helm, "Yes you do, he just seems to be brooding right now." She's known people well enough to know spousal tiffs.

Megatron turns away crossing his arms over his aching chest, "You have no idea."

With all dead seriousness she thrusts back her own nearly forgotten pain, "Yes. I. Do." He turns back making her continue. "I've walked his pedes." Megatron stares. "Do you know how damned hard it is to try getting yourself back and not have everyone staring at you? Do you know what it's like to finally think you are healed only to have your weakness crashing back down on you… literally? In front of everyone?"

"You have no idea how much I understand."

"Have to told him this?"

"He won't speak to me. He won't let me in." He has to take a deep breath so he doesn't choke, "Again."

Layce lays a soft hand on his arm, "Shockwave has one thing I didn't. Someone who loves him deeply." Megatron frowns for a moment. "Be patient."

"I'm trying, but I'm dying out here in the cold. I… need…" He turns away afraid to admit this to her and feeling his emotions trembling. He had to be strong mech right now. Yet, today it was just too close of a call knowing he almost lost Shockwave physically only to find he was loosing him emotionally.

The tough mining femme clutches her other hand around his forearm. "There's a reason why Cybertronians use the term sparkmates. You need the mate to your spark, don't you?" Still not looking at her he nods softly. She says nothing more, just squeezing his arm again. The powerful mech will never openly reveal how soft his spark is towards his mate… beloved.

Megatron makes it back up the room just in time to see Shockwave come out of the bathroom. Once again he has the towel tied around him like a femme would: up under the arm pits and across his chest. Megatron sighs heavily, he's retreated to that as well. Shockwave tries to reach for his chest armor.

"Trade you." Megatron holds out the candies with one hand while the empty one asks for the chest armor. Did Layce know these were Shockwave's secret vice? But the purple mech hesitates. In the past he would have chucked the armor and snatched the sachet. Not this time. Megatron steps closer carefully taking the chest piece. Since the previous medical release, Shockwave has kept his spark chamber covered from his mate as much as possible. It infuriates Megatron, but he says nothing. Yet another scar he has placed upon his mate that he can not take back or heal.

Megatron turns away with the purple piece of metal. Taking a seat as far away from Shockwave as possible he looks over the piece. Asebargo. The piece that is used to protect the chest and plastron. He lets his thumb graze over the geometric piece that protects and yet conceals his mate's scared protoform from him. But it didn't protect their son. And yet, in the same token, Megatron feels sorry for this warm colored metal in his hands: he himself still can't protect his mate either. He grazes the sharp trim again.

"I love you, Shockwave." It's a soft admission with the rarely used words.

"I never doubted that," the reply is bland and emotionless. That cuts deeper than the silence.

"Shockwave…" he struggles for what to say that won't get him back lashed at.

"Stowe it!" The purple shoulders turn away hiding the chest even further.

Ever so softly Megatron tries once more with just a whisper, "I just want my Shockwave back."

It takes a few tense moments but then…"So do I," the admission is whispered back.

"I'm dying out here in the cold. Please, let me in."

Shockwave says nothing. It's too painful to admit anything right now. The last thing he wants is Megatron's pity or support. He is sorry to leave his mate locked out, but this is a battle he has to fight all by himself.

Seeing the mech is not going to give anytime soon, Megatron slowly rises and sets the chest piece in his chair. The respect he has for the mech before him has to rise above his pain. And treading this line is vital. Never one for the stealth strikes, it was horrid for him to rein in his tank half. He just wants to blast down this wall Shockwave has erected and make everything better. But he isn't dealing with a barricading wall keeping him out. This is a temporary wall stabilizing the repairs behind it. He must respect that as hard as it is.

"Let me have your towel. I'm not sure how much grease is in this lotion."

Keeping his back to his lover, releases the tuck. Megatron yanks the sheet and comforter aside, stretching the towel out on the right side of the bed. The sounds of Shockwave taking his pain inhibitors, eases Megatron worries a bit.

"Please do not let me sleep late. We have to see how much damage has been done to the bridge. And DON'T-" the lilac finger thrusts up in warning not to defying that request.

Megatron defends himself, "I won't hold you back. I know how much this project means to you. Sooner it's done, sooner we can all get back to our normal lives."

Shockwave snorts to the double meaning of the statement. This time Megatron chooses to be silent. Still keeping his chest hidden from his mate, ever so carefully eases himself onto the bed, biting down on his pain. As he eases his helm to the side, shuts down the optic and places the firm arms lazily over his helm. Megatron strips his own armor, giving him more room to move and a softer touch to the injured body below.

Laying another towel over his mate's sexy aft as a soft barrier between them, warns, "You better tell me if I hurt you."

The smaller only frame grunts. Megatron uses a logical response to sink into that stubborn helm, "Let me put it this way, if I hurt you, you will be in too much pain to make your meeting tomorrow, get it now?"

"I get it." The brooding one responds. "You forget who you are dealing with."

Megatron scoffs back straddling the thighs and cracking open the tub of lotion. He makes sure to put all of his weight on his knees, shins and haunches, not on the tender frame beneath him. "No, I know quite well who I'm dealing with."

"What's that supposed to mean? OHH-" gets hissed out as the cold greased palms carefully land on the hot back.

The large palms start all over again what they had tried to accomplish in the shower, all the while the tongue tries NOT to follow it's previous course. The first swath across the back side is just a warning to the senses and a lubricant to the palms. "Hum, how should I say this… face down on the desk or lab table how many times?"

Now it's the purple mech's turn to scoff, "I have no idea what you mean."

This time the midnight palms splay and press a little harder and the form beneath him exhales, "Of course you don't. You were in stasis lock when I found you at your desk in your quarters. Commander."

"I nev- oh Primus just a little - ooooooo…" the harsh retort quickly fizzles out.

Megatron's deep chuckle seems to ease the tension as much as his palms turn the wounded back to slag. Pressing a little deeper, he delights in the mechly mewl-groan from his mate. He has Shockwave completely within his power. A different power than he has ever had before. The power to ease his pain. It's wonderful for his own aching spark.

Pressing again, rounds the thumbs over the dip of central support and out in a kneading fashion. Another moan of delight. He continues slowly making his way up the back. Each gentle but hard push echoes the sparkpulse in the silver beast above. He wills his palms and fingers to deliver his spark energy into the one below. Hoping, yes praying, that he is slowly tearing that damned wall down with his soothing palms.

"Oh Primus Megatron, I love you so much," it's slurred but the hovering spark above understood it perfectly. It flares in hopeful delight.

The masseuse leans over his patient and pressed an open lipped kiss to the nape. He knows that Shockwave's response was both a medical and a massage drugged response. Wisely, he just soaks up the words and continues to unwind his lover. Down, round and out. Down, round and out. Each segment of protoform pressed and soothed. The palms become hypnotized by the feel of the muscle and skin falling under the spell. Only Primus knows who is more hypnotized at this point.

More drug-slurred mutterings come out, "Aren't you going to screw me too?"

Teasing he continues his work, "I thought I was. Are you too out of it to enjoy it?"

"Ah, humm… this is new. I like it. More." The antenna practically wilt on the bed, not even catching the fact that he is so out of it.

Megatron continues to press and knead his beloved's damaged back making love to the soul beneath him with every press and curl. Soon enough he hears the tell tale signs of his mate's stasis breathes. He smiles remembering that sleeping helm on his desk onboard Nemesis. Much the same sedate expression. Perfect.

At this point, Megatron ever so carefully eases off the seductive thighs, tossing the aft covering towel to the floor. Putting the tub away, he also shuts off the lights.

He returns to the berth on his side watching the way the trine moons bathe his beloved in silvery-blush tones. Now the scars seem to fade, making the back look strong and healthy again. If only he could make the emotional ones fade too so he can get their sparks pulsing in harmony again.

A muttering gives him a glimpse into his soul mate's agony, "I am strong. Don't look at me that way! Do not SPEAK to me as such! I am not **WEAK**!" A near sob hitches out.

Megatron would like nothing more than to gather his mate into his arms and pound words into his helm about how much he looks up to the mech. How much he adores his logic that stays the course and sees a project through no matter the risk. There's a million words he would like to rain down….

"Do no placid me with your words… I am a mech! I don't need… you." he drifts off again.

Megatron understands clearly now, Shockwave's internal struggle has nothing to do with his mate. It all has to do with how Shockwave sees himself. The more the elder tries to shower the younger compliments, the more bricks it adds to that wall. The wall will only come down when Shockwave is ready. Megatron isn't being left out in the cold, Shockwave his warming and reinforcing the spark chamber for his return.

Leaning over, he whispers in his beloved's audio, "Okay. I'll be waiting when you are ready."

Solar cycles pass: The project is finished. The dedication party is held on the hotel lawn with the space bridge on the horizon. This party is business not personal therefore Shockwave is mingling with his coworkers and Megatron with his. It isn't a place to be a couple. They don't have I that kind /I of public relationship. Respectfully, teammates have figured out not to badger or make comments about why they don't stand together at business events. Megatron could easily kill them. Shockwave has already made them all shut up with his sharp words. But that didn't mean the couple didn't have ways of communicating their need for the other.

Megatron is standing with several Molkens and his fellow teammates with his hands behind his back listening to an interesting story of destruction. One set of fingers loosely clutching the other wrist behind his back, left knee partially bent in a relaxed state.

So wrapped up in the story he didn't hear the approaching pedes on the soft ground. But he did feel the palm slip into his and entwine his loose fingers. It was sly and quick giving the dark palm two quick squeezing pulses before slipping out and continuing on it's way. To everyone else, it was Shockwave passing by Megatron.

To Megatron it was a million amps of delight to his spark. Those two short pulses meant everything. Back in the war, two short clicks on the line during a mission meant I b Phase 2 move out in ten. /I /b Now it meant I b Meet me upstairs in ten. /I /b.

But more than that…. Shockwave was going to drop the wall and let him back in.

Keeping his helm straight to the story teller, his optics wandered to the silent retreating magenta form carrying a bottle of mid grade. The stride of those confident steps. Proud shoulders squared. Strong back standing firm and upright. Unless you had been there, no one would ever know that a space bridge had come to rest across his back a few solar cycles ago. Unless you knew the mech's spark, you would never know the pit of disgust and personal war he has dragged himself through the last few months.

Only his spark mate knew.

The sunset colored mech disappears into the building. The hard colored one nearly twitches in agitation for his timed retreat. Too soon or too late and he could blow his chances to crawl back into Shockwave's spark.

Soon enough, he makes it carefully back to their hotel room. The sound of water soothes his audios again. Silently he removes all his armor but the hip & cod. No need to press his luck. Coming to the bathroom door he is greet by the most welcome sight.

It's not the naked being that strikes him. It's the confident being. The strong back is arched proudly into the assault the multiple jets of water shoot from the marble-like walls. The posture draws the lilac palms up to grip the snow white helm tips and pull the face further back into the overhead rain of water. There the drops slip down over the offline optic, geometric face, slipping ever so seductively down the lithe throat, the strong uncovered chest… following the central crease line to the awaiting dark appendage to steam onto the floor. Pure symbolic beauty of form and line. A pristine picture of strength while the world rains down upon you. Let it all wash away.

Megatron swallows hard watching the left hip lift just a hitch to stretch the small of the back. First one to the left, and then to the right. The hitch curls the whole plastron and chest to the right and then left just accentuating the mechly body glistening in the candle light and water made prism.

A soft moan of pleasant release comes from the wet sunset mech. Lowering his strong biceps, he takes the bottle of vintage mid-grade and consumes a fair amount. Setting the bottle down on the floor, he notices he is no longer alone. One lilac palm rolls the pane of crystalline barrier aside while the other flicks it's request to de-armor.

Megatron does as requested. Entering the shower, closes the door. Turing to the side, allows the jets to assault his mate in shared fashion. Megatron rolls his own face up into the overhead raining of water letting it wash away any trepidations he had from his processor.

A lone lavender finger tip traces the dips in the silver chest covering the spark chamber. Letting his own ebony palms stroke his black and yellow crest back, he relishes in the tender touch on his chest.

"I'm a mech, I have needs." Softly the admission escapes the plum chest. Carefully the elegant crest only nods in understanding that.

Now two long fingers come up to trace the spark of their mate. "I may be a carrier. I may be smaller. Yes, I am a droid. At times I may be a masochist." That does bring the ruby optics back into the golden one's focus. The smirk is there even if no words come out.

Before he has a chance Ito speak /I the silver back finds himself pinned to the wall by two crushing grips to his wrists and shin painfully pressed to his upper thigh. The shorter face juts up into the shocked taller one. The statement is snarled, "But do not be mistaken, I am a mech!"

The sharp chin gapes like a fish but is swiftly silenced by the cracking of the wrists to the wall again, "I do have my pride." b **crack** /b I wince /I. "And I will not take shit from anyone."

Thrusting away, he brings his fists up and bonks them on the silver pectorals, "Some one showed me I had commander material within me. Someone showed me I needed to take pride in who I am."

He turns his full front into the assaulting jets. Spreading his arms wide, much like his Warlord used to do quite arrogantly on the battlefield while the Autobots rained their arsenal down upon him, he growls out, "And damnit if it didn't feel so good to know I was in charge. Oh Primus the feel of all that power coursing through my lines is just-," he shivers. Slowly he tips the helm piercing a fellow commander in an all knowing way, "You know what I mean?"

Megatron slouches a little, bringing a knee up to plant the pede and palms flat to the wall. He thrusts his own tongue into his cheek and laughs lightly. "Yeah, I might." Making the gage with his fingers, "Just a little bit."

Shockwave lowers one arm but leaves the other in the air to rotate the wrist and swirl the pointer in the rain, "I may be the smaller mate, but that makes me no less a mech."

Once more Megatron is about to defend himself, but a lavender palm covers his mouth, "No, my turn to talk. Your turn to listen. After all, this is what you have been waiting for, right?" The crested helm nods silently. "Good."

Megatron wants to save Shockwave this admission by telling him he heard the anger in his dream, but after all his time with Karmashock, he also knows that venting is part of the healing process. Wisely he just watches the violet one's spark unfurl before him.

"I have my pride. I have my honor. I have my dignity. And like shit will I let anyone take it away from me. Not even myself." Megatron nods knowing that sometimes the worst enemy in the universe is yourself. "And I will not let you placid and pander me letting my dignity and pride be buried in fluff. I have to pull myself up. I have to do stuff on my own. I have to be me. I will not be known as Chaos' son. I will not be knows as Megatron's mate."

He rears his head back roaring it loud and proud, "I WILL BE **SHOCKWAAAAAAAVE!"**

Megatron felt the mechly roar rumble through his own chest as the crystalline doors rattle. Primus! it is exhilarating to feel that power come off this magnificent magenta being before him! I My word! This is what the Autobots saw charging them on the field?!/I His body ripples in pride, static and maybe even a hint of fear. Fuck it had been so worth it to see him return stronger than before. Optics wide, he just gapes and beams. THAT was his mate! The other half of his life. WOW! Primus!

With that, Shockwave strikes his pede back hard cutting the water. The hot rain instantly stops and the helm curls to the side piercing his mate with a sultry feral smoldering look, "I am a mech and I have needs."

As he moves in, his spark flares out it's tendrils. Megatron hitches his breath in anticipation. His spark reacts before his processor can. Grasping Megatron's sharply angled cheeks he whispers, "I need you."

The aching sparks latch on possessively and yank each other aggressively closer. Heaving chests release their sparks into the other's care. Confirmation and recommitment pulse back and forth. There is no room for sorrow or apologies in this single mass of passion. Only the fortified strength of who they are together. Hope. Promise. Faith in each other.

Megatron can feel Shockwave's gratitude for holding back and letting him heal on his own. Shockwave can feel Megatron's reiterated pride in his mate for all his accomplishments: past and current … future.

Megatron knows what is coming next and for one of the few times… Iwants it /I. Slowly Shockwave steps back, picks up the bottle, and strides out of the shower. Itching one lilac finger over his dark shoulder, silently orders.

aste your document here...


	18. Phonebook

**Phonebook**

{a/n every time you see**_ this_** Shockwave is getting his accent heavier and …hehe.}

**_ cr-sizzle crrraaaaAAAAAK! Rummmble _**

"Whaaaaa!"

"Shhhh, It's okay Ayreon. I gotcha…" The light blue motorbike rubs the little frightened tike's back clutching him tightly to his chest and trying to hum some comfort into his sway.

"Go, I've got the rest of these." Megatron jerks his head towards their crying son. Shockwave doesn't ask. He knows Megatron is more than capable of getting the filing cabinet wedged into place.

Another crackle of static ignites another roll of deep based thunder shaking not only the toddler's nerves but everyone else in the rooms and all the glass in the building. Already a couple can be heard breaking.

Megatron's appointment with Karmashock had run over due to some of his other patients being late due to traffic congestion. To the war veterans of Cybertron this was nothing difficult to maneuver through. But for the civilians, they just couldn't function and were idiots on the road.

Anyway, the storm caused by a close-passing comet came in stronger, harder and earlier that originally predicted. Thus, by the time Megatron's appointment was over, it was too dangerous to leave. Seeing the way it was raging outside and Shockwave's calculations, the ex-warriors quickly got the other members of the mental health clinic into the safest of the two rooms. If it weren't for the sky light in the center of the building, it would have been the safest, but as it was, they were holed up in the two offices out of the prevailing ionic winds.

Everyone's nerves were a bit rattled when the first "lighting" strike hit shattering the atrium. Karmashock and his fellow psychiatrists herded everyone into the rooms Shockwave and Megatron had already started reinforcing with upturned desks against the windows braced by heavy filing cabinets.

Seeing how Karmashock just couldn't lift the heavy pieces of furniture, he held his "nephew" while the parents did. Swiftly, the other four windows were secured with other pieces of furniture.

But now, Ayreon (who had never experience such noises) and some of the PTS patients were about to loose their minds. The PTS patients were handed medication to help calm them down. Medication doesn't solve all this issues, though. Nor does an uncle's arms completely soothe a toddler's fears. Sometimes, it's only a parent to can ease that.

"Hey there, Ayreon. Mummy's got you now. Come on. How's my brave boy, hum?" Some how the vibrations of mother's voice and scent drops the wailing down to a snuffle and sob.

Megatron gets the last piece into place. The two PTS patients sitting with their doctor seem to being doing better although a bit embarrassed that they feel as rattled as the toddler. No one says anything about it though. Everyone has their issues, and far be it from one patient to criticize another for his problems.

The time passes. The storm rages.

Ayreon is now on to a new agitation: boredom. Megatron is beginning to pace like a caged animal. Karmashock seriously considers the syringe but makes no move waiting to see if there is another option at his disposal. Sometimes drastic medication on Megatron backfires. The resilience and tenacity of the mech's temper is not to be trifled with.

Now, young Ayreon is no longer an infant. Nor is he a young mech. Nope, he's at that 2-3 vorn age of in-between. The age where you have the attention span of a gnat but too old to take constant naps. Bored. Frustrated. Very much a shrunken version of his current agitated father.

Not really meaning it, Megatron snaps, "DO something Shockwave. Keep him CALM!"

Karmashock and Shockwave exchange glances. Megatron read the looks too. Turning away from everyone in the room, presses his hood to his arm leaning on the wall.

Another flash! The crackling electricity is too much like Nemesis' seismic cannons during battle. Megatron visibly shutters. He used those very cannons on his home and now it was all welling up again! He's no better than the other two patients clamping their hands over their audios trying to block off the noise. It's not the noise that bothers Megatron. It's the rippling tear through the air like Cybertron being rend in two. On top of that, he can **feel** the power he once wielded.

The demon wants out. Megatronous wants to come out to play. But Megatron is bound and determined that mech **will not win.** A fist strikes the wall making everyone jump.

Carefully, Shockwave walks around the room for something to entertain the young mech, which in turn will calm the largest one in the room, which in turn round again, keeps the rest of the ten occupants calm. Yes, the PTS patients are bwell /b aware of the tallest mech's temper and past rank.

The other ex-ranking officer keeps his tone calm and warm while the crisp static crackles and roars outside the building frazzling everyone else's nerves. Even his own as another pane of glass explodes on the other side of the building. This storm is NOT helping his own nightmares of past battles gone horribly wrong.

Trying desperately to make his voice soft and confident, "So Ayreon, let's see what Uncle Karmashock and his friends have here that might interest you? Hum, boring medical journals, markers to decorate your wall," one secretary giggles weakly, "decorative rocks to throw… Oh, what's this?"

Shockwave picks up the yellow data book. He looks to the nearest bot and smiles, "I thought these were extinct?"

She smiles knowing he is trying to cut the tension in the room by using the wrong word. She can also see the tension in his own shoulders and pert antenna. So badly she would like to make all these soldiers feel calm, but… it was out of her hands. "Well, they come in handy when you need to shim up a desk."

That does draw the brooding mech's helm away from the wall. He watches as Shockwave takes the data book and settles on the floor tucking his toddler into his crossed legs. Megatron leans his helm out to get a closer look at the book. "A phone book? Are you seriously going to read Ayreon the _PHONE BOOK_?"

Karmashock chuckles, "Well mate, you always said your mate could make you over-_umph_!"

Shockwave's optic goes wide to the sentence cut off by a black palm over the pale motorbike's big mouth and the flushed look on the silver one's cheeks. It also tinges his own violet cheeks a little understanding the rest of the unspoken sentence.

"Mummy?" The little voice pats his soft colored parent.

Shockwave tears his optics from his mate and back down to their heir. Activating the book, he lets Ayreon flip randomly to a page. Now flat out imagination is not normally the well organized and mathematically minded mech's forte, but once you have a sparkling it's amazing what new skills you acquire!

"Oh now here is an interesting story." The jewelry section of the phone book. "See this, it's called an emerald. And once there was a magic one that when you combine it with a topaz it can make you see the future."

The little one looks up to his mother to see if he was telling the truth. Shockwave shrugs, "Well, some say. Research is still being done on the properties of the carbon based-" Megatron chuckles seeing his mate doing this. Shockwave scowls and waggles the data-book, "You know, you could help me out here."

Megatron rolls back to his haunches, letting his doctor loose, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin the story."

Shockwave gently encourages (hoping to get out of this mess he made), "You're the one with the knack for wild stories."

Megatron shakes his head sadly, "You don't want what is ripping through this mind right now." Shockwave nods sympathetically. Settling down, Megatron chuckles lightly, "Besides, wouldn't want to mess up the ending to bthis /b story."

Ayreon scrunches up his little face to the very strange sound coming from his mother's throat. Sounds very similar to the scary sounds from outside. His little chin warbles, "M-m-mummy?"

Megatron pouts, "Now look what you have done."

Shockwave's optic narrows and dims. If Megatron wasn't on such a knife's edge right now, he would really fire a good one back. Instead he sighs and putzes his way through this made up fairy tale.

Then! Keeping his faceplate neutral, an evil plan begins forming in his mind: thanks to Karmashock's little slip of the tongue. All he has to do is play his cards right…. Megatron was going to get his!

Looking back down to the bundle in his lap, he drops his tone to a harmonic one he knows nearly hypnotizes the sparkling. Ayreon changes the page and points, "Dat!"

Plumbers. Great. How to put jewels into plumbing. "Uh… So there were these two brothers who ran a plumbing company. And here you can see their truck."

"Oote?"

Shockwave rumbles lightly, "Yes, your Daddy calls it a ute. Some even call the big ones _looooories_." Just to push it, he draws the word out. This time a near growling tone comes from Megatron. Karmashock laughs.

_Score one for me!_ Shockwave turns back to the book and continues, "So apparently there was this magician to the king who lost his emerald down the loo."

"Fall down potty?"

To which everyone starts laughing lightly. Shockwave flushes hot. He just can NOT believe he is doing this. Primus forgive him if in the future Megatron ever makes fun of him for this!

Instead, it's Karmashock who helps with his beaming grin, "You're doing great, mate. Keep it going. What happens next?"

One of the other doctor catches the golden optic letting him know he was on the right path for everyone. Sometimes, a little child like tenderness helps the worst of situations.

"More, Mummy! More more more!" The blankie flails and the little fist _fwaps_ onto the pad changing the page to the Seeker's Accessories Section.

"Oh well, see there's the whole problem. Some daft Seeker had come to talk to the magician about turning his wings into fins so he could become a shark icon."

"Ew, no like." Ayreon shakes his head.

Shockwave touches his nose, "Well, see you just don't understand Seekers."

"No one does," snorts one mech. The fluttering of wings from another patient spikes the tension in the room.

Shockwave knows he has to think fast. "See there was this shark icon he was best friends with and just wanted a way for them to be able to spend more time together…"

And so Shockwave spun the tale until the sedative kicked on some of the patients and the young tot in the comforting lap mewls listing into soft snores.

Megatron was much calmer as well but could easily spike back to agitation with the right trigger. He needed to go down too. This ionic storm had cut all mass communication. There was no radio wave or internet services. No form of outside entertainment. And both of them knew well enough, this storm was going to rage until morning. No one was going anywhere for awhile. Not good at all for Megatron. Not one for parlor games either, he was soon going to be a caged bear in a very short amount of time.

One of the secretaries finds one of her blank pads and convinces the others to join her playing pictionary. Karmashock knows this will not bode well for these two. Instead he smirks to Shockwave (out of Megatron's line of sight), "So what other stories do you have in that little book of yours, Bard Shockwave?"

Megatron furrows his brow to his doctor wondering who was the crazy one in the room. He didn't even see his mate's reaction to his doctor.

"Well it wouldn't be appropriate for Ayreon to hear."

That piqued the crest under the helmet. Karmashock only beams. Carefully Shockwave eases Ayreon out of his lap onto one of the scattered couch cushions and covers him. The light blue mech slides over to the side of the sparkling adjusting the blankie. This leaves Shockwave the ability to stride over to his mate and settle between the bent knees whilst the back rest against the wall. Pulling up the phonebook again, he flips it to a military surplus section.

"What are you doing, Shockwave?" Megatron softly asks dropping his chin to his mates' shoulder.

"Oh? I thought you wanted another story. So I thought I would tell you one."

Megatron chuckles, "Primus Shockwave, you never stop amazing me."

"You have **_no__ idea_**." The tone is heavily laced with an evil plan.

Megatron thumps the pad, "Then do tell."

Shockwave leans back letting his antenna recline on either side of Megatron's neck. "Once upon a time there was this evil war**_ Lord_ **…"

"Bastard." Megatron smirks, letting his hands rest on his knees.

"Oh he was! He just loved to _**screw**_ with his **_commander's_** sparks. He liked to make them **_his servants_**. He loved to bring them to **their knees** making their pristine **_aaaafts_** rise above their helms."

"Sh-shockwave… what are you doing?" The recipient nearly didn't hear it because it was so quiet. Once he did, he was quite happy. Just what he wanted.

"Nothing, why?" Oh the tables were so turned. "So he called his **_commanders_** and **_lieutenants_** in. And one by one they **_fell_** to their **_knees_** before him **_stripped_** of their **_priiiiide._** They I **_worshiped_** him. "All **_hail_** our glorious **_leader_**! Our savior our, king our mighty **_everlasting_**, LORD."

Just for that, Shockwave resettles himself. Grinding his back into the cod, rotates his neck rest on one shoulder. The delicate column is exposed.

"And he **_sank_** his teeth into their very **_necks_** . The taste of their _**devotion**_-"

"Stop Shockwave. Don't do this." His face is flushing to his mates homage to him.

"Fine! Oh look," he flips the page, "Minor **_liege_** football." Megatron groans.

The page flips, "**_Luuuubrication_** services… (flip) **_deeeeeep_** well **_penetration_** services…"

The page flips again, "Computer de**frag**mentation services"

"Shockwave, you really need to stop." Megatron's voice is hitching to a dangerously needy tone.

The page flips again, "**_Shit_**- taki mushrooms…" another groan and the hood falls to the purple shoulder. Page flips.

Shockwave notices Karmashock has carefully picked up Ayreon and taken him into the other room, closing the door behind him. Now he can really ramp it up.

"Oh look, your favorite part of the story."

Megatron lifts one optic to see Shockwave has found the "adult section" of the phonebook. "Over-**_loooooad_** oops, I mean overstock on **erotic** needs." The fangs clamp onto the unarmored column. "AH! Paving service? Hummm, **_spreaders_**, **_inj_**ection service…. **_Pooooooling_** and **_pump_**!-ing- "

Megatron's palms clench his knees knowing his cap is beyond glowing. Shockwave grinds in again. He flips another page showing a rather unpleasant femme trying to advertise her make up-paint. "Now that is just, **_fuuuuuucked_** up."

Megatron grabs the book and tosses it across the room. Shockwave gapes as he is curled and pinned to the floor feeling the hot weight of his mate covering him, arms held above his head.

"What the fuck are you doing Shockwave?!"

"So can I really make you overload just by reading the **_phonebook_**?"

Clank! Goes the cod.


	19. Wincing NS13

**Wincing: Night-Stalker13 Universe**

Maybe it had been a bad idea. Cheeky grin, nah, it had been awesome. A little wincing was worth is all wasn't it? I can still taste it on my lips. Oh it was glorious and so worth it. Yes, I can handle this bruise, OH, with that's going to be a bit tender for a couple days. Maybe nobody will notice the bandage. Definitely have to make a few changes for next time. Well… maybe one or two, but not all. After all… (sedate grin) it was well worth it.

_**bProwl:/b**_

Taking his morning cup of Ener-coffee from the break room, he winced in not getting a firm footing while reaching for the sugar.

"Problem, sir?" Nebula asked, reaching for her own cup of standard black.

Instead her CO just narrowed his gaze at her not replying at all. This time when he turned, he made sure his footing was firm. Still, he sighs, that office was a long way down that short hall. But that chair did look comfortable.

i_Primus help me if there is a major case today. I'll shoot'em all and you can sort them out, deal?/i_

Nebula pulled a bottle out of the top cupboard. Popping a couple pills out, she dumped them into her commander's coffee. "Aspirin, looks like you could use it. That left door wing looks painfully sprained. Sure you are okay for duty today?"

Prowl smirked to the former Decepticon, "This is nothing. I'll live."

Limping towards the door, Nebula shoots back, "Who was she?" The mech nearly stumbled, retorting with only a mumbled curse. Then kept going.

iJust perfect/i, he grouses.

Well, (a quick change of thought) last night was perfect… He beamed.

_**bShockwave:/b**_

_** i**__Oh Primus how am I going to live this down? Nobody can see me this way. There is just no way I can explain THIS./i_

The elevator doors open. The purple helm with two white antenna poke out checking to make sure the coast is clear. Right, left. No one, good. Now I just have to make it past the secretary and past three glass office doors. And I'm nearly late. Shit.

Wincing while limping on the swollen ankle with a deep gouge down the thigh, the purple mech hobbles as fast as he can. One door, two doors, no secretary, three doors SHIT!

The fourth door opens and his co worker steps out, "Hey Shockwa- whoa! What happened to you?"

"Uhhhh," a highly unusual reaction for the proper mech.

"Damn! A bent antenna, limping and what is with the bruise around your neck? Are those scratches or -no! Those look like puncture wounds. Are you alright? You look like you just came from a battlefield."

The undignified snort releases before he can stop it. Yeah, well lack of sleep and a couple muscle relaxers will do that to you. The co-worker still looks worried, then the genius knows he has to come up with something PDQ.

"Car accident. I'll live. Been through worse."

"Well I hate to see what the other guy looks like."

To that, Shockwave can only beam triumphantly, "Not much better."

**bRatchet: /b**

Okay so a bad break up doesn't mean one really needs to get drunk and try taking on a miner. Stupid. But like hell was he going to let that aft-head beat the femme to pieces. Boy was he stupid to try breaking up that fight. She was more furious at him, than the mech was. "Role Play" she called it.

He shook his head, i_That was so humiliating./i _He ended up go back to work to get himself patched up leaving them to their abusive game. Trying to be inconspicuous at the hospital wasn't helping. He just couldn't reach the object sticking out of his back. Finally he had to call someone, but who? Looking out into the hall, all there was available was one of the kitchen staff coming off work.

"Um, Lidia, can you help me?"

The young thing shuddered and flamed bright red in the cheeks. Oh, Ratchet knew that look. He was no fool, but he was a bit over energized. Pulling his most sultry tone, "Pleaaaaase? I'll make it worth your while."

Once she got the bottle shards out of his back, he turned to her and leaned in, "Thank you so very much."

What he didn't expect was her to strike back, and not violently either. Oh no. It was a long hard night on the floor, the wall, the sink…. for Ratchet. Then she sprang up and latched herself to his body before he could think.

He knew he was going to pay for this desperately tomorrow, but it was going to be fun night to remember.

**bMegatron/Layce/b**

The mech and femme stagger into the supply room. Both look hung over and dog tired. Both happen to reach for the same piece of equipment and wince when the other tugged. Megatron's bandaged wrist certainly didn't like the yank. Layce's braced elbow was none too happy either.

Looking up Megatron sees Layce's appearance. He gapes, "Don't tell me-"

Layce actually blushes. Instead of answering his remark, she asks her own, "What's with the cut on the forehead? Bandaged wrist, bruised fat lip… what happened to you? Bar fight?" She knows he doesn't hang out in bars so it must have been something more like her problem.

Pulling himself up right and then gripped his lower back where there is a nasty bruise from tripping and landing on something instead of someone. He growls, "What about you?"

She smirks rubbing her own bruised thigh, "You first."

He scoffs, "I'm was a warrior, this is nothing."

"I've taken my punches, this isn't that at all."

To that, Megatron's brow cocks. The light goes on in his head. Smiling he just teases, "So, how's the siren?"

Her cheeks might be red, but she still has enough to tease back, "How's the other guy?"

"Perfect," he snorts.

She beams, "Oh, no… mine was perfect, yours was probably just adiquate."

He chuckles. He releases the equipment to her grasp and reaches for his own, "Touche' "


	20. Secretary Day

Secretary's Day:

It is the last day before their joint, and much needed, holiday. And the over organized mech just **has** to make sure everything is done before he takes off. It also just happened to coincide with Secretary's Day.

So here Megatron sits at Shockwave's secretary's desk flipping through the brochures, business magazines, and what ever else they have around to brag about their company while business-bots wait to have their afts kissed by these executives.

Now Megatron may not read this stuff for pleasure, but he also is not a complete idiot either to the business world. There were financial matters in war. There were strategies with the manipulation of "business ventures" and other paperwork that he had dealt with as Warlord. It's not like he just pulled Nemesis out of his aft upon his escape from the asylum. He knew how to read this junk. And he could read the bullshit piled thick between the lines.

_Primus these guys could be the regeneration of the Decepticon faction!_

Rubbing his chin, he laughs, "What I would have given to have a few of these guys back in the day?" Then he chuckles seeing the next paragraph contains the name of one of his supply officers. He sniggers, reading the crap he spewed to the interviewer about his past. Man, the guy was gold.

But he sighs. Again.

Lifting his helm, looks at the office across from the elevated ridge (hiding the contents from approaching guest). Just how late can that mech stay in that small office? If it was him, he would be clawing at the walls as if they were padded. Just how much can that mech really be organizing? Is he putting his markers in order by color spectrum or alphabetical order?

Megatron is just so tempted to go in there and toss the purple mate over his shoulder and storm out of the building. Yes, let it be seen all over the security cameras of him kidnapping their best genius. Their loss, his gain. Spoils of this corporate world-war.

He huffs in pure frustration once more.

This time flinging the business journal aside and reclines the chair back to thump his pedes on the desk top. That's when it caught his eye. A simple card in his mech's perfect handwriting. Reaching over, he tugs it from the mini wall where she had carefully placed it. b "**_Thank you for keeping my train on track." _**

Megatron smiles warmly. He remembers vaguely what Shockwave has said about his trusted secretary's sparkling being fascinated with locomotives and monorail transports. Along with the age old jokes about construction engineers vs. transport drivers... this was really just too sweet of him. The empty package from the toy train lays in the trash bin below. Yeah, he has a very sweet mech indeed. He deserves to be a parent and pour all that sweetness into his own creation.

Leaning forward, Megatron reattaches the card to the wall, trying not to let that pang of grief come back again. Rubbing his chin once more, he looks over to the light in the office. Time is running short. Shockwave has to be logged out of the building before the chronometer rolls over into the next cycle. Employees on holiday were forbidden to be on the sight. All that insurance crap and security what-not. He has to figure out a way to get Shockwave out of here. Either before the chronometer flips or his sanity. Hard to say which would be coming first.

The impatient silver mech looks back to the silent desk before him. Shockwave has no idea his mate is here waiting for him. Heh, the gears began turning in that diabolical mind of his. He taps the comm sending a coded message into the lead designer's office. b**_Intruder ALERT! _**

It makes Megatron chuckle hearing the started squeal from his formerly-feared commander. Sounds like a tablet hit the floor too by the thud and soft cuss. That's when Megatron makes his move.

Leaping to the edge of the desk, he takes one of the stylus markers and puts it rather seductively against his lips making just one lovely fang hang out. Like the timing of a well executed sabotage mission, Shockwave whips out of his office door on full alert.

Clasping a hand to his spark he whooses out, "Primus Megatron! Scared the crap out of me!" It takes a moment, but then the optic dims in wary-frustration, "Just what _are_ you doing here?"

Keeping his legs crossed in a rather femme-like fashion, he leans forward, "Why Mr. Shockwave, as your secretary it is my job to be at your ever needing assistance. Is there _anything_ I can do for you? Humm? Energon, sweet, dic-tation?"

Shockwave just stares. He just has _no idea_ what he is supposed to do with that innuendo. Should he throw Megatron out? Should he ignore it (fat chance) or should he... he gulps... give into it.

One thing he does know, he needs to move closer to the culprit. Slowly he moves closer wary more for his own reactions rather than deceptor. He takes in his mate reclining back on the desk, one hand propped behind him, one pede bouncing off the other knee and that sultry look behind his reading glasses. Oh Primus, he always melts when Megatron wears his glasses.

Oh fuck! That _loooooook_ The most famous deceptor of Cybertron knew it too! Damn him! Megatron doesn't carry them around with him only when… Megatron knows him all too well. How long has he been sitting here lying in wait?

Megatron lets his tongue slip out and curl around the stylus in a fashion Shockwave is used to receiving on his-

Shockwave groans at the heat beginning to rise challenging his wrath of being interrupted. The growl fights against his urges, "I don't have **time** for this, Megatron. I really have to finish up my work if you want me to go home."

Trailing the marker from his chin, down his strong laid back throat, in the crease and down the chest to the point of no return. The answer was rather husky, "Who says we need to go home?"

The logical mech tries to sound reasonable but the husk in his own voice makes for it's own deception, "Please. You can't be ser-" the ruby optics roll back to pin him.

Taking a step back from the temptation, Shockwave shakes his head, "Na-na-no, Megatron." He points to the cameras in the reception area. "Security is watching."

"Didn't know you were such a voyeur, Mr. Shockwave." The teasing falsetto comes back. This time the leg slips back beside it's twin. With Shockwave not moving, the thighs part continuing the voice, "Come on, you know you want to."

Shockwave shakes his head again trying to push the image from his mind, but his cod is just not listening. Nor his racing spark. "Th-this is so... wrong on.. so many levels. We... _can't_ ,..."

Megatron beams that successful prideful look of his. Mission accomplished. Shockwave is waging that internal war of his again and the former Warlord is oh so pleased to see him being able to turn the stubborn mech to his will. Again. Leaning back up he catches the lilac palm.

Still too stunned to believe he is even **considering** THIS, the senior officer of the company just watches as his finger is brought to those luscious lips, "I owe you one..."

"Uh.. excuse me?"

The finger is kissed and then licked, "Remember," a second finger is treated the same way. "Down in the mines..." The third, "The work bench.…" and the fourth, "We almost got caught"... the thumb is suckled and swirled.

Although the processor is stirring with heat and lustful... bent thoughts, he is with it enough to know what Megatron respectfully _wasn't_ saying. That time when pregnancy hormones sent him over the edge constantly. That one particular day, he thought he was going to die if he didn't get an overload _**NOW**_ And being the mech his is, only his mate can push him over that edge.

Shockwave closes off the optic to the rush of heat, past elicit memories and the second hand being chewed on. Megatron nips the digits making his mate moan his name. The smile spreads showing the fangs.

The denial is weak, "N-no Megatron. I don't want..."

The ebony palm cups the firm yet trim side to grip the hip. With a strong yet gentle pull, draws them closer together. He brings his sinful lips to the interested audio, "Who said anything about want. I think the word is _need_ " Those same words Shockwave had said to him drawing them into that area of the mine…

Placing a soft kiss to the neck, with a nip, he then does the same to the other side, bringing the kiss up to the opposite audio and whispers, "You need this."

The purple helm acquiesces and nods, silently. The intoxicating kisses and nips dig a little harder flaring the both bodies to the next notch. Lilac palms cup the silver jaw directing it into his weakest point.

With a hitched voice and false anger, Shockwave moans, "Why do I let you do this to me?"

"Do what?" the lips suckle the base of the throat, bending the lithe body back.

"Oh!" The nip becomes a bite. "This-here- oh harder!"

Chuckling, Megatron obliges taking a large amount of the neck into his maw. Slowly sinking the fangs in, but not enough to actually penetrate and draw oil. Enough to light that intoxicating sound of elicit desire and melt the support rod into his awaiting palm. He pulls his lips back and breathes the retort, "You started this."

"Mn, I don't see how." The melting mech moans, sliding his arms around the broad shoulders to keep from sliding to the floor completely.

Sable paws pull the violet hips between his knees and cants his helm to look into the drugged golden optic. "Ever since you came to me on my turf I have been aching for a way to take you on yours."

He smirks flicking a finger towards the other offices, "How many of these pin heads know what a kink you are?" Then he crooks his smile, "Or are you all like this and you just enjoy teasing us down below by saying what beasts we are?"

That changes the moment. Shockwave gives his own smirk back touching the bridge of the glasses. Letting the finger trail from the nose tip to leap down to the spark chamber he leans in arrogantly, "And how would it go down there among those rough necks if they knew what a softy you really are to me? How would they take it if they knew you prefer cuddling me over banging me?"

Megatron chuckles but he can't hide the slight color rising in his cheeks, "I can hold my own. Can you?" They both know that Megatron will beat the scrap out of anyone who makes fun of his tender side. They also both know, Shockwave will disavow any reports of his wild side.

In a sift move, both silver arms wrap tightly around the purple thighs just under the bands, lifting the mech straight off the floor. Shockwave squeaks again in shock. Turning, Megatron prepares to plant his conquest on the secretary's desk.

"NOT HERE!" the engineer protests!

Megatron just wants Shockwave to say it, so pushes, "Then where? Because you are not leaving this floor until I make you scream."

Shockwave pounds his fists on the shoulders in a futile attempt to be released, "I have already screamed. Now let me down so I can get out of here."

Megatron hitches his capture a little higher laughing, "THAT was not a scream, you petromouse." Digging his fingers under the sensitive plating, he gets the sound he wants, "Now THAT is more like it." He rumbles the question once more, "Now where, Mr. Senior Draftsman."

Shockwave's face flares in flamed heat. Megatron isn't giving. And Shockwave can't believe he is caving to this! Plunking his flaming face into the silver cool neck, he points to his own office.

Keeping one arm under the thighs, the midnight palm cups the violet nape, "Primus Shockwave have you any idea how sexy you are when you are embarrassed? I just have to take your innocence away every time you flame like that."

Shockwave fires back making his pelvis grind a circle with it's hot point against the silver torso, "Do you know how damned sexy you are when you wear those glasses and get all horny?"

Megatron strides towards the office clutching and teasing his prize deeper, "There must be something about our mate's weaknesses that are our attraction."

"Moths to a flame," moans out to the lewd touches.

"I'm going to make you burn…" The door slams shut behind them.

Kicking the door closed, Megatron heads straight for the desk. With the skill of an expert in this task, sweeps the desk clear with one arm while keeping his lover clasp to him with the other. With the platform clear of impediments, the taller mech bows over, laying his passionate conquest out on his back. Grinning like a kid with a new toy, he swiftly yanks pieces of purple armor aside haphazardly to get to the prize.

As he steps back to remove his own hindrances, his target rolls to his side to peruse the carnage on the floor.

"Stop! Hold it right there!" Megatron beams proudly. Sniggering, he even brings his hands up in 2 perfect L-shapes making a frame to the image before him.

"Perfect. Always my perfect Shockwave."

Shockwave blushes and tries to turn away. His posture on the desk is just soooo, inappropriate. Curled to his side, one leg straight, one pede crossed over flat down, shoulders still in the roll in a half rise, cable at full mast… I Primus! I look like a pin up. /I His blush is furious closing off the golden light.

Megatron laughs harder seeing him blush deeper. "Mmmm, if only your secretary could see you now."

Shockwave defies the order and rolls himself to his pedes. Pointing backwards to the desk his voice shakes, "N-not that." The silver helm cants in confusion. Shockwave looks away, "I won't ever be able to get anything done on it again."

Megatron's helm throws back in a delightful roaring laugh, "Oh Primus, you kill me Shockwave."

Shockwave groans and crouches down, trying to pick up the debris from the floor. That lasts less than a breath. Silver encases pallid in his grip, "Why are you doing this? You certainly aren't going to work while I fuck you, are you? You aren't that devoted."

Shockwave elbows him back, "No, but I don't want your big old pedes crushing six lunar cycles of work in your lustful need…"

Megatron sighs heavily and relaxes his grip. "Look at me Shockwave." He doesn't, still gathering his material. "Shockwave, please…."

The light hands still, shaking a bit. Megatron takes the data pads and reaches up over the drooping antenna of purity, setting them on the desk corner. Shockwave drops to his knees trying to reach for a belly plate. A palm of soft midnight cups the darker cheek.

Megatron has known his mate far, far longer than their bonding. He knows how organized this mech's processor is. At times it is impressive and awe inspiring. At times it is pure frustration to everyone else in the room. The silver mech is sure that inside this cranium is a whole bunch of pigeon holes and cubicles. And when the mech gets into one of those cubicles, all the others are forgotten and he doesn't back out of that cubicle until the task is completed.

Unlike his own that can be like a bucket of noodles or a nest of driller worms all squiggling and crossing each other in a tangled mess finding it hard to focus on one thing for very long.

Now the downside to this purple box of cubes it that everything must be in it's proper place in it's proper time. Megatron can see he has scrambled the poor mech's processor by trying to shove their "quickie-kink" into the "work" cubicle (without the aid of insane hormones). It just was not computing.

And just to make it worse: the mech wants it but knows he shouldn't. His poor processor is about to fritz and crash from the cross over. The last thing Megatron really wants is to really mess up his mate's perfect processor. This game is starting to turn poorly with Shockwave's inner struggle becoming quite serious.

A second supportive hand comes up and caresses the cheek, "I'm sorry. If you don't really want this, I'll go back outside and wait for you."

Shockwave melts. His whole body just sags to the dominating mech honestly getting it. "Didn't you plan this? I don't want to deny-"

The silver chest rumbles lightly, "No, I didn't plan this."

The violet helm cants and the lavender tip touches the glasses bridge, "But you know I can't resist-"

Megatron adjust the glasses, "I had an appointment today and so they were still on me." He caresses the cheek again, "Look we don't have very much time to be out of here. What do you want me to do?"

Shockwave looks around the office. Does he really want to finish all this? Does he really b have /b to finish all this? Is it possible someone b can /b else finish this? How important is work really in the grand scheme of things?

He looks back to his supportive mate who only wants to bring a little fun to his office. The mate who really doesn't want to hurt him. One who respects and encourages him so much. When the world is falling apart, who holds him? Who is the one person he can always count on? Who is the one person who has always known his potential and made him a better mech for it all?

Rolling back to his heals, he turns and gathers the rest of the data pads and markers. Stacking them neatly on the corner of the desk, he strides to one of the cabinets.

Megatron begins to gather up the discarded silver and violet armor.

"Here."

Megatron is quite surprised by what he sees. Under the window is a couch normally used for comfortable discussions for projects. It had also became Shockwave's place for power naps during the short pregnancy.

But the way he was reclined and splayed along the whole length of the couch on the blanket… stripped completely bare… stroking his lethal weapon… A nap is the last thing on anyone's mind.

"I'm ready for you to assist me with my erecting project here…. "

Megatron drops the armor.

==00==

Megatron's optics close to the sounds and feels of his sparkmate. His mind curls Shockwave into the very instrument of his own creation. Rolling physically once more, he picks up the tempo of their song. The single spark between them plays metronome to their sonata. The soft tones of each only brings more honor and depth to the harmony.

Like the curls of wisp, the emotion over shadows the physical and soon… euphony… pure enrapturement…

The silver frame lays over the glistening lavender and violet one… "mmm…"

A lilac finger trails through the crest, "Mmm, note to self… never hire Megatron as a secretary."

Although he is rumbling lightly in amusement, he still has to ask, "Why not?'

"I'll never get a fucking thing done."

The black brow cops and then they both burst out laughing.


	21. Mine

Mine:

_**a.n Huge thanks go out to Whatayamacholit. My music meistro. If it wasn't for her finding Alicia Keys Diary & Butterflies I don't think I would have had my muse. She also helped me find Cascade for the thumping twitching beat. She was also my Pirate Pad hohort keeping me sane and inserting mushy romance assistance. And once again the is is for NightStalker13.**_

When the war started, Cybertronians began hiding, fighting or fleeing. Some of the Elite and other High Caste Aristocrats settled on neighboring planets. A few even began a new world. Government, laws, society and all. Some planned changes, some kept it the same… or worse.

Now here it is vorns later and they want in on New Cyberton's trade and technology. The invention of the Spacebridge dramatically changed the trade and political structure of Cybertron. Some for the good, and some… well some things just hadn't changed.

When Shockwave's door is graced by the red and black ex-Autobot scientist, the ex-Guardian is quite surprised. Shockwave was mech enough to put past affiliations behind him. After all a fellow scientist has more base things in common than just the war.

"Perceptor? What brings you here?" Shockwave begins to rise, but the black palm waves that thought aside.

"Are you busy?" Very carefully the question is laid out. The leading tone makes it clear he is going to need a good amount of the fellow scientist's time.

Shockwave glances down at his work and quickly accesses how much time he has to give. Glancing back up, he can see this is very serious. "Give me just a moment," and motions for the fellow inventor to take a seat on the couch under the window.

Filing away his current project and texting his secretary to hold his calls, he ponders just what could be so serious to bring Perceptor down from Iacon's University to talk to him directly. Not a vid conference. Not a packet via currier. No, in person. A ripple goes down his spine. Something is coming that he is NOT going to like. The door to the office is closed softly.

Swiftly he stows his work away. Picking up a blank tablet and marker, he makes his way to the more relaxed sitting area. Just as he expected, Perceptor isn't sitting. Unexpected, the red mech is examining a framed charcoal sketch of a driller curling around

Shockwave's own unique hand. "This is wonderful. Who drew this?"

"My son." Perceptor jerks his head to the taller mech in surprise. Adding to the statement, the proud mech smiles, "Takes after his father."

Perceptor sighs heavily and looks to his pedes. _Here it comes_, Shockwave braces himself. "Tomorrow a delegation is coming in from one of the outposts." He flits his hand in his own frustration, "Or whatever the Pit they want to call themselves."

Shockwave crosses his arms knowing whom he is talking about. One of the reestablished Elite Colonies. _Snob-o-Tron _some of Ayreon's young friends called it. Pushy, difficult, irritating and just plain arrogant aristocrats. His father's friends and worse.

Placing his own hands behind his back, Perceptor leads the conversation slowly afraid of the other's reaction. As a fellow inventor and scientist, he is very protective of his inventions. As such, he does not appreciate others usurping their authority over his projects. Nor does he particularly enjoy the political game.

"Um… a few of them know you were Guardian…" A soft groan comes from the dark chest sure now of what comes does not bode well. "They may make it known. They may try to play on that. I haven't been fully briefed. I've come…" Perceptor knows there is no getting around this, "I've come to take charge of the project."

Shockwave steps back openly growling, fists clenched. Ready to fire back, he is stopped instantly by the red helm lowering, "It's for your family's protection."

All the air whooses out of Shockwave's argument. "What?"

"If it looks like I am in the lead, a lot of questions will not be asked. On top of that, I have the authority to cast off troublemakers coming to Cybertron. I still have my Iacon security clearance." It was unspoken that the ex-Decepticon Commander would never be given that kind of clearance.

Shockwave gapes, "I don't have a choice, do I?" Softly the red helm shakes. "So tell me what has changed since the war?! We are still being shoved around by the aristocracy!"

Perceptor quickly moves and grabs the strong and angry arms, "SHOCKWAVE! Please, think of Ayreon!"

Shockwave yanks away, "I AM!"

"No, you're not."

Shockwave paces trying to gather his wits but still furious. How could Prime send some nit down here to just take over his projects like he was just some stupid low class first year intern?

Perceptor tries again, "Of course I'm not going to actually be involved with the actual designing. Of course that will be you, but you have to understand. These are powerful people and we could use their trade."

Shockwave throws a hand in the air, "Better off without them. They didn't stay to clean up the mess they made. Nope! Abandoned us all and their ideals for what?! To go start a new life and screw up a whole new generation-"

"You're right." That instantly stops the tirade. Slowly the upset mech turns back to the one only trying to help. "But you are also wrong." That cants the helm. "Not all of them are bad. Don't throw the sparkling out with the bath water."

Shockwave finds himself actually rumbling lightly to the old line he hadn't heard since before his grandmother died. In fact she was the one to say it, "_Now Shocky, don't throw out the good with the bad._"

Perceptor sighs with relief hearing the amused sound. "Of course, Megatron's identity will be hidden. If possible, bodily as well. Ayreon too."

Softly Shockwave nods.

"Truce?" Perceptor holds his hand out, "From one genius to another, I jumped at the chance to be on the same side of the table with you for a change."

Canting a hip, he gawfs and slicks out his own lilac palm taking the other, "Truce." Shaking, Shockwave snorts, "You know, I still want to know how you made a few things."

Perceptor blushes and fires back, "My head still rings at times from that seismic cannon of yours. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on it!"

Shockwave narrows his gaze in jest, "You know, if this goes badly, we just may have to reactivate it." Perceptor roars with laughter in complete agreement.

******** I have no idea what happens during the project, sorry.******

"And to our new financial ventures," the flutes of vintage bubbling high-grade are raised. Considering the last business celebration caused a huge fight at home, Shockwave doesn't actually partake of the drink. It was very tempting, and smelled wonderful, but he just knew, he was going to need his full processor to get through tonight's 'pleasantries' without killing someone.

Pretending to take a drink, he carefully sets it down and backs away from the temptation. Instead, he reaches for a regular grade and quenches his thirst. The boring speech goes on for far too long, and then finally, opportunity presents him a respectful retreat. If Perceptor is supposed to be the 'lead engineer' to this project, he can play nice with the debutants. There was blessing in all this, he smirks.

He almost made it to the door when a pearl hand curls around his bicep just a little too intimately, "Oh Mr. Shockwave, please don't leave just yet. You haven't even accepted your gift yet." He was trapped and extremely uncomfortable. Looking around, his 'protector' was no where in sight. _Just where is that Autobot!,_

And he hears the noises rise from the other side of the room. Perceptor and a couple executives of the company are trying to quell the temper of one of the princesses.

"No! You don't understand! I'm not leaving until I get a mech. And I want **THAT** one! How dare he speak to me in such fashion! Insolent mech!"

The pearl femme at Shockwave's side groans in embarrassment for her race. Shockwave's antenna perk. Not normally one for femme dramatics, this one was just too loud to ignore. Perceptor and the executives are trying madly to get her to either leave the room or to calm down. Nothing is working. The rest of the room goes silent making her rant crystal clear.

"You do not understand, I get what I want. And what I want is for that mech to understand his place is beneath me. In more ways that one." Sticking her nose in the air, she thrusts a finger directly at Perceptor, "Make it happen." With that she turns away thinking she won the conversation.

Ever the elegant one, Perceptor replies slightly chuckling, "You have no idea what you are dealing with. One, you do not want him. Second, unlike the caste system you are used to and the gladiator days, which no longer exist on Cybertron, you can not own anyone."

She snarls, "I will have his spark. Even if only as the jewel in my crown."

Shockwave lowers his antenna and cants it ever so slightly. At this point, Perceptor sees Shockwave watching the conversation. His face falls. Now Shockwave gets it! Perceptor never could play poker and so wishes at this point wishes Jazz had taught him better.

Jerking his arm from the pearl femme's tightening grasp, the furied spark encased in purple rage begins to cross the room. Perceptor shakes his head madly. Everyone knows how protective Shockwave is to his lord. Perceptor closes his optics and prays fiercely.

Seeing the "lead engineer's" reaction, the glossy black bitch whips around to the impending violet intruder. She snorts, "And just what do you want?" She knows that this mech was on the design team but has no idea that he really was the lead.

He does not speak to her, he turns to Perceptor, "You best tell me exactly what is going on."

Perceptor shakes his head, "No, Shockwave. Don't."

The accent is heavy and volatile, "Don't what? You mean to tell me everything we fought and died for is gong to just be handed over to a bunch of pompous pricks again? Is this what MY invention is going to be used for?" Crisply this helm snaps to the witch, "That's right! MY SPACEBRIDGE!"

"Shockwave, stop." Perceptor tries again.

The witch doesn't back down. "Oh really? And just who the frick do you think you are?"

Several members of her entourage step back. He recognizes them. Some were part of his father's cult. He leans in, bringing his broad shoulders into play, and thrusts his proud helm forward. Turning his back to Perceptor he takes a stomping forward to hiss the deadly threat, "The last person on this planet you want to mess with."

One fist comes up to crush her argument, opening it and letting the invisible dust fall from his palms.

Her optics go wide for a moment in a second of fear. But she is stronger than he expected. "I'm taking what I want. And you are not Prime nor the counsel. So by what authority do you have to stop me from taking that silver beast from down below and making him my pet?"

To this Shockwave throws his head back and roars with laugher. All the thoughts of this arrogant twit thinking she could control Megatron was just beyond ludicrous. But with a silent snap of his helm and piercing point of light to her, he spills the golden truth in another snarling soft hiss, "For his spark is **mine** and no other's." He growls with pure authority, "Not even Primus can have him!"

With that snaps a warning look to Perceptor. He just dares the Iacon Professor to argue with the Guardian of Megatron's soul and son. The black palms thrust up in defense. A curt nod and he turns on his heel.

The entourage just gape in awe. They know that Shockwave's father would be rolling over in his grave to see the little mechling vent in such violent aggression and bonded to a mech, no less! He snarls and jerks heads head in defiance to them. Rounding back to the femme, he snatches the box in her hand that he knows was intended as a bribe-gift for her "toy".

Keeping his tone low so his employer doesn't hear, but not caring if the femme group does, "You come near me or my mate and you bwill/b be dead." Leaning down closer, he bodily touches her so that she can smell his scent of pure mech aggression, he whispers, "Count this as a promise. I do not threaten."

He pulls back making sure she can see his optic punctuating the sentence. To his rare delight, he sees absolute pure fear and horror.

Without a backwards glance to the rest of the room, he snatches an unopened bottle of expensive vintage Energon. Without at word to anyone, he only nods to his shy secretary and exits the room. Everyone else watches in awe to the quiet calm mech they all know and respect striding out with his strong back holding a very proud helm high.

~~000~~~

The music is pumping filling the room but not quite blasting. One hand wrapped around a glass of expensive bubbly he managed to swipe from the party, his other hand is waxing the piano to a high gloss.

Hips swishing a twitching to the beat. Voice in perfect harmony to the song. The bare chested mech is having a very good time. No one should have this much fun polishing anything, but this isn't just any one.

No, not just any bot. This is a bot very much in love and quite prideful at the moment. Maybe a bit intoxicated, (hard to say if it's from his elated spark or the drink) but clearly happy. And the item below his palms is not just any piece of furniture. No, he knew this as intimately as his mate's body. He knew every key, every dip and yes a few blemishes (it wasn't made yesterday, after all) and every single note. For very few knew it was crafted by his very own hands. Every carefully placed piece was set in love and devotion. A gift of peace and hope. Their future.

The turn of a key in the lock, also turns the mech. Tossing the polishing cloth into the corner, he settles himself into the crook of his creation. Just as the door is closed, one lavender arm lays out across the instrument, the other takes another sip of his drink.

The arriving mech drops his gear to the bench and sighs heavily. For once, he is clean before coming home. He had felt so filthy and it wasn't from the rock and dust they were extracting today. No it was from the visitors. He has no idea what he is going to say to his mate about-

Megatron turns and his jaw drops. "WHAT are you wearing?"

The inebriated mate looks down to his attire. A daffodil yellow near floor length loin cloth trimmed in expensive black and silver onyx beads wraps and hangs from the topless mech's waist. "Mm, you like?"

That causes Megatron to release the helm and set it aside. Stroking his crest back, he steps towards his piano. Shockwave strokes the elevated lid with one hand, rounding the gift, sipping with the other. "Why are you dressed like - Ithat/I?" The elder lower caste mech asks.

Chuckling, the one decorated as a higher caste one brings his hand down to finger the fringe. "It twas a gift. Heh, it twas meant for you… well sort of."

Sinking to the piano bench, Megatron just stares in astonishment.

_The bots who had come down to examine the extraction process of the ore were there for two reasons. One, to honestly observe. The femme debutants thought they were coming to gather gladiators and studs for their kinked needs. He ignored them, rich whores. But he could not ignore them when four or five blocked his path and actually touched him. It took everything he had not to smack them aside. Instead he snarled._

_Too bad it only increased their oohs, awes and groping. He flung their hands away and tried to escape. But several of the idiot delegates blocked him. They actually had the gall to proposition him right there in front of his crew and company heads._

_"I was wondering, would you be interested in never serving another day in this mine and joining us on a different business adventure off world?" The words were not innuendos. No they were point blank blunt!_

_"You are out of your cracked mind!" Megatron once again tries to push past them. Although the executives of the company wanted to keep good ties with these snobs, they are also a bit embarrassed these guys would be so brazen to actually proposition right there! They were just too stunned to react respond sensibly._

_The foreman is not! "Get away from my team. There is dangerous work here and they have wages to earn. DO. NOT. TOUCH. THEM." Layce snaps. She will not let these arrogant pricks treat her colleagues like meat. Quickly she moves them along with a few choice looks to her supervisors for not having a spinal strut enough to tell these gem-douches where to shove their sparkling crap._

So now for the life of him, he can not figure out why Shockwave of all bots would be standing there practically naked (quite sure he had bnothing/b on underneath by the shadow of deep black against the silky gem weighted fabric). He watches as Shockwave refills his flute and hands a regular grade to his ... "Mine," he whispers leaning in to kiss the other deeply.

That does bring the ruby optics wide. "Mine?" He pulls back panting.

Shockwave takes another sip, "I heard about what happened in your division today."

With that, the song changes and becomes heavy and thrumping. Pounding bass.

Something that just needs to be moved to. Pulling back Shockwave can't stop. His finger curls up to the gold chain trailing down against his chest. Slipping his finger through the loop, his hips begin rocking back and forth... _Stop this beat is killing me... infected by the sound..._

Megatron sips, watching his mate move. The ruby studded collar around his neck sends sparks across the ceiling in the candle light. Rising his hands over his head, strokes the pure white antenna. Ringed around each helm tip is a ruby ring connected by the same type of chain dangling from his collar. A matching bondage set? A gemmed one at that?

What happened at that meeting Shockwave had today? This day is just getting too ... odd.

His servos touching himself, lidded optic heavy with lust, the tease of him hiking up the loin cloth, the arch of his neck when he tilts his head, a playful wink igniting Megatron's desire. With a dramatic flourish, Shockwave followed the drop of the bass and his knees hit the floor. With a risqué purr, Shockwave arched his back, rolling his hips and prowling closer to Megatron. Megatron's optics followed the seductive curve of his mate's body, gaze roving over the sight of Shockwave's round aft covered in silk.

Coming closer, the lilac palms grasps HIS silver knees and draws the thumbs up along the inside, parting them further. Pressing his face into the belly plate, he nuzzles up to the spark, "Mine..." He pulls even higher up, rising, grasping the 'ribs' and burring his face into the neck, "All mine..."

As much as he is adoring this worshiping, he must know what is going on. "Sh-shock-Shockwave what is all this? ... nnnh-ugh!"

.

"Mine...," he brings one leg over a silver hip. "No one can ever touch what is mine..."

One sable paw cups the small of the arching back, "Where is our son?"

Shockwave whispers, "Safe with Karmashock. Now, play for me... my love..."

"What happened today?" The sex addict can't believe he is thinking clear enough to ask this. When all he really wants to do is yank those cuffs off the antenna and put them where they belong.

Shockwave tries to raise the other leg to encompass the other hip, but is halted by a tug to the back of his collar bringing their optics in line. The warning order comes out,

"Shockwave..., talk."

The thumping beat fades into a tremble of keys all too familiar to both of them.

_Lay your head on my pillow... no one has to know what you are feeling... no one but me and you... I won't tell your secrets..._ The soft sultry voice whispers across their sparks and into their memories.

The other dark palm comes up to cup and caress the soft mewling mech, "You haven't spoken of your most recent project. I heard Perceptor was here and there were heavy rumors. All I knew was that I was to keep my identity hidden and you were to keep our family a secret. I take it the project is over?"

The heavy helm nods softly.

"So... oooooh." Things are starting to fall into place for him. Word came to his mate of the proposition. And ... the attire? "Shockwave, what is this?" His finger fiddles with the gemmed trim, then trails up to the jeweled collar and rich chain.. Their earlier conversation comes round... _"This was meant for you."_ The ruby optics go wide. This get up was meant for one of the richest femme's gigolo... himself.

Seeing that his mate is getting it, Shockwave cuddles in, "Mine."

Megatron curls him closer, "Yours." Shockwave sighs against the strong chest. "Let me guess, this project has been Pit and more?"

"Not the project, the reception." He nuzzles in.

Shuffling slightly on the bench, Megatron brings his loving arms around his mate to touch the polished keys. It might be a bit of a reach with the larger body in his lap, but nothing was going to tear him from this moment. He knows just how to sooth the spark brushing his own, "Tell me." Softly he joins the song still playing.

"I heard that bitch complaining about Layce telling them to say away from her crew. I knew you were still on her team. I.. I couldn't hold it any longer when that snobby gem-douche started putting us down."

"Us?"

"I'm not part of the Elite. I never was. My father was, not my mother and I."

The light tips dance across the keys while the mated ones stroke and dance across the sliver back stripping it's armor. The soft English voice whispers out the song against his shoulder of comfort. " _You and I are destiny... You were made for me...ooohOhohhh... taken over me..."_ Continuing to strip away the silver plating bringing them to their natural forms against each other.

The black tip slips a glissando. The lavender one does the same to the naked spine.

"_I can not control the butterflies... I'm flying so high in the sky_.

Rolling into the keyboard, the other rolls and bends with musician. As one, as if they had never been two. They curl, play, sing together. One body, one soul. One... In perfect harmony. One made the piano, the other makes it sing. One polishes the outside, one polishes the room with it's music. One bends, one arches. One croons, the other hums. One strokes, one curls. One is the bass, one is the tenor. One exhales, one inhales. One reaches out, one brings it back. One cups, one fills. One is dark, one is light. One rises, one falls. One dives, the other follows. One cries out, one hushes. One whimpers, one soothes. One sighs, one moans. One becomes the other. The other becomes one...

"Mine..."


	22. Saving Grace

**Saving Grace? Fostering Hope?**

_**Full credit goes to xLosersRuletheWorldx {Nebula's creator} and NightStalker13 {Ayreon and Karmashock's creator} for assisting and encouraging me for this. There is no way I could have given their characters the dignity they deserved with the weight of this content. I adore Megatron/Nebula banter and Ayreon gushiness.**_

_**Warning: Ayreon saves a friends from an abusive home. If you know Loser & NS13's universes you know how this effects their characters.**_

_**~~~00~~~**_

Shockwave is in the kitchen when he hears the front door open. "Hello Mum, be right there!" And then a stumbling and a whisper.

At the age of nine, not all young mechs have mastered the art of a true whisper. Son of two master Decepticons or not. Hearing a second voice definitely piques the snow white antenna in the kitchen. Now he is a master of stealth and takes a couple silent steps back to listen carefully.

"Please Ayreon, I'm scared. I really have to go home. I'll be in big trouble if I don't go home."

"No, you can't go home. Look at you! Look what they did to you. You stay with me. You'll be safe with me. I'll protect you."

"Your dad can be scary, Ayreon. What will he do to you if he finds me? I don't want you to get into trouble, too. I couldn't live with myself if your parents hurt you because of me."

{Muffling as bags are shuffled and they head into his room} "… stay here. I'll get us a snack and be right back. Shhh, just be quiet. I'll figure something out before Dad gets home. Just {little mech huff} shh!" With that the door is closed.

Shockwave leaps back to his position by the counter putting dishes away as the youngling's pede steps enter the kitchen. A nervous tone ripples through his voice, "Hey Mum. Uh can I have some extra for Crunch. He's a bit grumpy today."

Keeping the blank expression, Shockwave turns and hands him a second plate for the pet driller. "Sure. No messes okay? You know I prefer you ate your snack here at the table." The purple parent waits to see how the younger one will fiddle his way out of this.

Sure enough, he chews on his lip trying to come up with a good lie. "Um, well see… uh, I have lots of math and spelling and… umm. I promise not to make a mess. Please, Mummy?"

Shockwave waits a bit tapping his foot lightly irritated that his son would lie to him. But finally gives, "Alright. No messes." He knows well enough that his kid never does. Pride beginning to rise, he watches as his son carries his food back to his stowaway friend, trying to protect her.

Then he sighs heavily. What is he going to tell Megatron? How is Megatron going to react? He just hopes the once-abused mech doesn't fly off the handle at the little one's parents.

More importantly… what would he do if Megatron wasn't part of the equation?

He stares at his son's closed door. Shockwave is so proud of his son being the protector. So completely opposite of Megatron's youth. And different than his own as well. Not a coward and not an aggressor. No, a protector. Guardian. The spark beneath the violet chest plate surges with pride. And yet also pangs badly for the little femme. Rubbing one hand over his pained chest, his other rubs his brow. What is he going to do?

~~~00~~

Shockwave's not sure how long he was just standing there pondering over what to do when he hears the front door open again. Lurching, he makes it to the silver mech's side before the little one emerges from his room.

"Don't ask, upstairs. Now!" He uses the old language hushed. Not giving Megatron another moment to protest, he yanks his arm and drags him up the stairs.

Almost to the upstairs bedroom door, the one down below opens, "Dad is that you?"

Shockwave lifts a finger in warning for Megatron to be silent. "Just a moment, Ayreon. You know your father must shower first."

"M'kay." The little one almost sounds relived.

Shockwave continues to jerk his mate into the room and closes the door. Leaning back against it in a heavy sigh, he bars Megatron's escape.

Megatron cants his helm curiously, "Want to explain to me what is going on?" He takes in the worried body language of his mate. But this is more than worried. He almost looks hurt, and not physically. "Did something happen to Ayreon at school today?"

Shockwave's voice wavers a little, "He stowed a friend away in his room."

The black brow piques, the lilac palm raises, "Yes, a little femmeling."

Now the brow furrows, "He's only ten."

Shockwave huffs in frustration, "Not like Ithat /I!" He shakes his helm and then droops it, "Its worse than that."

"Shoockwaave…" the drawn out name is the only warning to be given. The last thing the ex-leader can handle is stalling. "Just spill it."

"He's hidden her at our home because she isn't safe in hers. He doesn't know I know. I've been trying to figure out what to do when you arrived home early."

"How do you know she is telling the truth? She could be lying and playing him and-"

"Primus!" Shockwave slams his foot against the door, instantly regretting how it may sound down below.

The sharp report stops the silver rant with wide optics. The golden one glares him back, "IThat's /I exactly why he didn't want to tell you! On top of that, she's afraid of you."

Now the vermillion optics look pained. First his mate's rebuke was like a slap to the right cheek. The unknown femme afraid of him, to the left. But his son afraid to confide in him? That was a blow to the chest. His chin drops to touch his wounded chest. Unconsciously, his hand comes up to graze the deep scar his own father had inflicted upon his young body.

Shockwave steps forward and wraps his soft fingers around the callused ones. He would never blot out the scar, a reminder of his survival, but he did wish he could blot out the nightmares. "You know I don't believe in all that about fate... but just maybe... this is a chance for you to take your pain and do some good with it?" Taking a deep breath, {he can't believe he is saying this but it needs to be said}, "What if Char icould /ihave saved you? Look, Ayreon has that chance."

The hard hands cling to the soft ones. He really does understand. Nodding softly, says the only thing he can get out, "Let me get cleaned up. Why don't you go talk to them."

Shockwave gives Megatron a sheepish look, "I have not a clue what to say. What should I say?" Shockwave is honestly looking for help.

Crimping down once more with his second hand his own voice wavers, "Don't let her go back just yet. Ju-just treat her like anyone else. I'll be there in a moment. Find out if it really is that bad." He leans in, "Shockwave you are always a sign of hope. Just being there should comfort her."

Bringing his own second hand up, he kisses the entangled fingers, "I'll try."

Megatron doesn't let go right away, "Maybe... its a chance to for me to pay some of my penance back?" His optics plead. Shockwave just presses his forehelm to the silver one for a moment of solace and then slips away.

~~00~~

Making light of his steps, Shockwave comes to Ayreon's door. Before he knocks, he listens. To his relief he hears Ayreon talking to his little friend, "Well, see, you have to remember that the decimal point goes here. You had it in the wrong spot. Now, you can finish the equation the right way."

"You know Ayreon, you would be a good teacher. This made no sense when she was explaining it."

A shy little mechly giggle comes out. Shockwave knocks lightly, "Ayreon, can I talk to you?" He doesn't give the younglings a chance; he pushes the door open. He acts surprised to see the school friend, "Oh hello there, I didn't know you had a friend over."

Ayreon stammers, "Uh, um.. Mum..." The femmeling cringes and tries to back into the corner of the room. It's clear to Shockwave she really has been abused. Her light armor is slightly dirty. Her color is pale and definitely under nourished. Clearly the signs of some old wounds badly healed over. Right now there is a nasty bruise on her cheek. He can also see the festering infected wound on her ankle from a cuff. Someone has been trying to cover the injuries, but it's now to the point where too many have been inflicted to hide them all. Emotionally as well.

Putting a hand to his pained spark, the soft mech sinks to a crouch. Ayreon runs to his mum's opening arms, "Pleeease Mummy don't be mad! She needs somewhere to go. She can't go home. She can have my berth, I'll sleep on the floor. Mummy she's my friend-"

Cupping the little silver helm, Shockwave soothes, "Shhh, it's alright Ayreon. Shhh. Just breathe."

Ayreon calms and then turns back to his friend, "Grace, it's okay. I told you."

"B-but your Father," the little one cowers.

Ayreon bites his lip turning back to his mom. Shockwave hitches knowing this could go several ways. Megatron could go off and kill her parents. He could wrap his arms around this femme in Ayreon-like protection. Or ... he could relapse. It was always a bit dicing with the past abused mech with his own deep psychological scars. Worst of all, Ayreon has no idea how many of his father's scars were not war inflicted. The shower cuts off upstairs. It will only be a matter of moments and they will all find out. All of them are a bit tense.

Shockwave knows Megatron is trying to make his pedes soft on the stairs as he comes down, but still, he is an intimidating figure. Large, bulky, sharp features. Either your best protection or your worst enemy.

Coming in view of the femme, she shrieks curling up into a tight ball covering her privates most protectively. "No! No no no! Ayreon I can't! I have-" She quickly switches from cowering to flight. Of course she is no match for the two larger mechs.

Stunned (and hurt) Megatron just freezes watching her streak by headed for the front door. Ayreon bolts after her. "Grace! Wait! Please!"

Shockwave leaps. Grabbing Megatron's arm, shoves him towards the stairs, "Karmashock! Now! Go!" He's not sure if he wants the motorbike for the femme or the mech but right now, they most certainly need help.

Numbly, he nods and follows his Guardian's advice. Sinking down to the berth, it didn't take him long to access how abused the little one is. From the bruise, the pure fear, the horrific shriek... his spark is racing so hard he's afraid it will burst into atoms. Trembling hands, he punches in the number to his psychiatrist.

~~00~

Back down stairs, Shockwave once again lowers himself to a nonimposing stance. Ever so softly he holds a soft hand out, "Grace... no one will hurt you here."

Her head shakes violently, "That's what they all say. And then, they take me back home and we move again." She wraps her arms around Ayreon, "You're my best friend, I don't wanna lose you, Ayreon. You make me laugh. You listen to me. I..."

He hugs her back turning his helm. The little golden optics are pleading for help. Shockwave's hand falls in defeat. "Uncle Karmashock will help us," he whispers to his son. That brings a sigh to the young guardian. "Until then, lets get Grace something to eat, hmm?"

Shockwave is reluctant to leave the front door unguarded. He knows how many times Megatron had run back home, and like hell was he going to let this one walk back into a warzone. Instead, he softly nudges his helm towards the kitchen in suggestion.

Ayreon picks up on it. "Hey, Grace. Crunch could use something to eat. Can you help me? He gets a bit squiggly at feeding time."

Some how she lets go and lets Ayreon take her hand. They head back to his room to get the pet and then to the kitchen. Shockwave lets his knees sink to the tile. Covering his face, he sighs. This was not anything he was prepared for. Give him a division of mechs to send to their death, sure. Tell him to bend time and space; a snap of the fingers. His son looking to him for help in saving one innocent femmeling ... impossible.

~~00~~

It isn't long and a soft knock is heard on the door. Shockwave stays with the kids in the kitchen while Megatron opens the door. To his relief, it is Karmashock. To his shot nerves, Nebula (without her uniform). Karmashock instantly feels the tension. He raises a soft hand, "Hear me out."

Megatron steps outside and closes the door behind him. The last thing Ayreon or Grace need to hear is some nasty verbal exchange. But before he can get one word out, Karmashock beats him to the quick, "Nebula can empathize with the femme."

Megatron snorts.

Cocking a hip, she fires back, "I'm not here for you, Mr. Sunshine. I'm here for her. Got it?"

Megatron prepares for the fight but Karmashock puts them both in their place, "Both of you! Stop it!" Meekly they turn to him. It's not often Karmashock raises his voice, but when he does, everyone listens. "Good!" Once again he checks their expressions, "We need to lay a few ground rules. Megatron, she's terrified of you, correct?"

He nods. Nebula gets ready to fire one back, but a sharp look from Karmashock quashes that quickly. "I need you to do exactly what I say. And you!" He advises Nebula, "You are not to play the officer. You are to be my friend and hers. We need to gain her trust. Remember that? Both of you. Trust?"

The haunting look on both the grown abused bots lets the doctor know they do remember back when they had no one to trust in their times of torture.

His voice drops very soft, "Good. Now, let's see if Shockwave is ready for us."

The three step back into the home and softly close the door. Karmashock calls out warmly, "Ayreon, Uncle Karmashock is here. I've got goodies!"

The little mech bolts out of the kitchen and launches himself into his uncle's arms. "Well, well, since when did you sprout wings and become a Seeker?"

Ayreon giggles and snuggles into the soft blue arms. And then the moment they were all waiting for, the shy little femme steps into view, although hiding behind Shockwave's leg. "Well, well, who is this, Ayreon?" Carefully he lets the little one slip down to his pedes.

"This is my friend Grace. She's going to stay with me."

Karmashock puts on his biggest grin, "Well hello, Grace. My name is Karmashock and I am a friend of Ayreon's parents. And this is another of our friends, Nebula."

Nebula sees the little face with the bruise cheek duck back behind the purple greave. Shooting her optics to Shockwave's worried one tries to be encouraging. "Cute little growth you have on your leg there, Shockwave." His golden one halves at her poor humour.

Grace pokes her head out again, but when she sees Megatron again, she cowers down further to the floor. Megatron pulls his back up and snarls a bit. Sure the last thing anyone wants to be is the boogie man of some little kid's nightmares.

Nebula sniggers, "Don't worry kid, he's not that bad. It's just his face that makes him look scary."

Ayreon's face screws up in confusion, "My dad's not scary!"

Nebula leans in, "It's the fangs, kid. Makes him all look like a vampire and such."

Ayreon pulls his own lips back to show his own young fangs, "Yeah, well, getta load of these!"

Nebula leans in closer and pokes at them, "Sorry, you got a long way to go before those can do any damage like draw oil or something." Just for that shoots a wink at Shockwave, "Mm, right, ol' mate?"

Shockwave flushes. Megatron groans. Karmashock warns, "Nebula, we are getting off track here."

Ayreon shakes his head, "Dad, you got weird friends."

Nebula mutters, "You have noooo idea." The deadly look coming from Megatron just seems to punctuate the statement reminding everyone that Nebula is anything ibut/i a friend.

Too everyone's surprise, mostly her own, Nebula's banter seemed to help a little. The shy little lime face comes out. The grown ups seem to hold their breath. Karmashock recovers first. He pulls a bag of goodies out of his pocket and drops them into Ayreon's waiting palms, "Why don't we settle down and get to know each other? How are things going in school with you both?"

Taking Nebula by one arm and Megatron by the other, he positions them in the living room and welcoming the setting. For Nebula, he places her on the couch with himself. Megatron at the piano stool with Ayreon in his lap. Shockwave he gestures to the open remaining chair. The little femme moves with Shockwave into the room but stays somewhat hidden behind him while Ayreon babbles on about stuff from school.

As she moves into the room, they all notice she is not just shy. There is no question to the repeated abuse. Karmashock's spark sinks. Yes, Ayreon was right. This little one is clearly in trouble. Now how to make that move?

Nebula looks over to Megatron, sharing a look only two abused kids would recognize. They both know what Char had been to him. How she had tried to save him and yet, he just wouldn't listen. He kept going back home. Back to the abuse. Back to the beatings.

Likewise, Megatron can see the look from Nebula. How many times had she tried to escape? How many times did she want someone to make it all stop? How much had she wanted someone to just believe her. What she would have given to have what Ayreon has right now. Safety. Protection. A host of grown ups who actually love him.

The past interface partners turn to the little femme. It has to stop. This is what they had fought for. This was the truth to their war. Someone who took a stand and said, "Enough is enough!"

Megatron leans into Ayreon and whispers, "Son, she cannot go back home. You were right. We all need your help in getting her to understand that. She came to you. She trusts you. I need you, my Little Guardian, to help her understand that. I am so very proud of you for standing up for her. Okay?" Ayreon turns just a bit more so he can see the pride glowing from his father's soft optics. He nods.

Megatron smiles, "Now I know that look in your Uncle's optics, he has a plan. We just have to get Grace to go with him. How are we going to do that?"

The little schemer beams, "Leave it to me, Dad." For once, the former Decepticon leader is proud of his son's sly, sneaky side.

"Uncle Karmashock, ummm, what would you do if anyone tried to hurt me?"

Shockwave's palms instantly grip the arms of the chair tightly. Karmashock beams knowing how bright this little guy is. "First I would snatch you away and then I would call your Mum and Dad to beat the tar out of them." He instantly grimaces at his poor choice of words.

Ayreon beams brightly knowing how strong his parents are. "Heh, yeah, Dad would make 'em scream!"

"You have inoo/i idea, kid," Nebula can't help firing back. This time the warning growl comes from Shockwave. "Back off, Purple Puff, I'm just teasing. We all know he's all fluff and feathers."

Megatron narrows the optics to his former soldier, almost ready to make her eat those words. Karmashock nudges her to get back in line. Instead, she snickers to him, "Yeah right, with your skinny arms you think you stand a chance taking on a brute?"

Little did Karmashock realize what she was setting up. She pushes on, "Come on, seriously, Karmashock, someone picks up Ayreon and begins beating him, cutting him over and over again and you think you can fight them off? What would you really do?"

i Now /i he gets it. Duh, she wasn't a Decepticon for nothing. He turns and faces Nebula in feisty defense, "No one messes with my nephew. And if they think they can take his innocent body and use it like a wrecking ball, they will have me to deal with. And if they think they can come back and do it again, I'll give them a what-for that will leave them ringing in pain."

Nebula stands up, planting her hands on her hips in defiance, "You and what army, Sugar Pop?!"

"Nebula, you have no idea the people I know. I will have their cans in the gaol and then I will have Ayreon hidden away where no one will ever find him."

Ayreon jumps up and grabs his uncle's hand, "REALLY Uncle Karmashock! Really, you would do all that for little peon like me?"

Karmashock kneels down and wraps his arms around the tike in protection to Nebula's rant. "Damn right! And you are no peon. Who taught you that word, anyways?"

Shockwave points to Megatron. "Retrorat," Megatron fires back.

Ayreon and Karmashock giggle to big burly Megatron getting chided by his mate. Nebula rolls her optics, "Really? Yeah, you used to have a much more colorful vocabulary. Have you gone soft in your... ahh... parenthood?" She adverted the jab to his past title.

Grace pulls out into the conversation a little bit more seeing grownups act in a way she has never seen before. They tease in fun. They laugh. And they protect Ayreon as if he was the center of the universe. And she can see, he most certainly is to them all.

Shockwave is careful not to touch her even though he wants to clutch her to his chest and take away all her pain. He just can't bear the thought of another innocent life walking Nebula and Megatron's road. He needn't fear, he taught his son well.

"Uncle Karmashock, would you do that for a friend of mine... if they asked you to?"

Now comes the moment of truth. He keeps his grasp on Ayreon but looks directly at the innocent one in the room. "Absolutely."

Nebula looks to Ayreon, "And I'll help him." Careful not to stare at the femmeling, Nebula touches Ayreon's antenna bud, "Hey kid, is there another kid in trouble out there? You can trust me. I would never let anyone hurt a kid."

"Would you ever hurt a kid?" Ayreon pushes a little harder.

Nebula bites back her iunless they deserved it/i line and instead responds with, "You don't hurt kids. Kids do stupid things, yeah, but so do adults. You don't beat kids for doing things you don't like. Anyone who hurts a kid, isn't worth having around."

Karmashock grimaces a little at that. A bit harsher than he would have stated it, but none-the-less got the point across. He turns his attention back to Ayreon, "Do you know someone who needs help, Ayreon? If you don't tell me, I can't help them."

The little tike chews on his lip afraid to break his trust with Grace but also really feeling the need to save her. Slowly, the blue motorbike lowers the mechling to the floor. Ayreon walks over to Grace. He takes her hand in a silent plea to let him spill the truth. She shakes her head violently.

Both Nebula and Megatron know this is the deciding moment. They either save her, or they lose her. Possibly forever. It seems like so much to rest on the little mech's shoulders. But the little femme has already had more than her fair share of battles and scars. No one should have this done to her.

Nebula crouches down and looks directly a the little femme, "I knew a little femme like you once. She was hurting and she tried to get help but no one would listen. And people kept hurting her and still no one would listen. Finally she stopped trying and stopped crying. She became bitter, angry and mean."

Megatron uses his softest voice, "I knew a young mech who was hurt by the people who were supposed to love him. He stopped trusting and started hurting others. He wishes someone would have listened to him then." Looking away, Shockwave continues.

"I heard of a young femme who tried to help a young mech when no one else would listen." He wants so badly to grab Megatron's hand like Char had, but knows Ayreon will figure out his father's secret. So instead he links his own hands together. "She begged him not to go back to the dangerous dark house. He just wouldn't listen. Or couldn't..."

At this, Ayreon squeezes her hands tight, "I made you a promise, Grace. I told you I would figure something out. I told you I would protect you. And let me tell you one thing my parents have taught me, a mech always keeps his word." With that, he beams to both his parents. A warm nod from both, and he continues, "Okay?"

Grace's chin wobbles, "I really don't want to go home. I'm scared. But where will I go? What will I do? I'm just a kid... I... who will believe me?" Ayreon pulls her close.

Karmashock inches closer, as does Nebula, "We will protect you, Grace. Now, why don't you tell us how you got that nasty bruise and that horrible cut."

Karmashock turns to the little one and smiles. "I have a friend who has an extra room in her home for someone your size. She had a little girl too, so she knows just what they like."

Carefully he looks over to Megatron, wary of how the reaction will be taken. Apparently he has figured it out too by the dark fearful look to the optics. Karmashock raises his hand softly but firmly to the mech to trust him, "Puncture is packing out right now to stay with friends." Turning back to the femmeling, his tone is warm, "Her name is Statik and she is making up a room for you right now."

Megatron knows there is only one room in that old house for the femme. His old room. Closing off the optics he gathers his trembling emotions between the horrors that home had held and yet now, it could be a place of sanctuary for this little innocent life. It's almost too much for him. The muscled cables begin to tremble ever so slightly.

Turning back into his father's lap, Ayreon can feel something is wrong, "Dad... are you okay?"

Everyone is watching him. Megatron gives a weak smile to his son and a glance over the iridecent helm to the blue motorbike, "Yeah, son. I'm going to be fine." Then he looks down to nervous Grace, "And so will you. She'll take good care of you. You will be very safe with Statik. She won't let anything happen to you."

With that said, Karmashock turns to Nebula, "Would you mind riding with us to Statik's house?"

Nebula shrugs and winks to the femme, "Eh, sounds like a lot more fun than hanging around with a bunch of mechs." Just to get the last niggle in, she flicks her finger under Shockwave's chin (seeing how Megatron's is resting on his son) "Even if some of them are cute in my color."

Shockwave flushes, yanking his helm back. Megatron snarls. Ayreon screws up his face again, "Dad, you got weird friends."

Nebula laughs and picks up the little femme, "So, what's your favorite color?"

She touches Nebula's cheek, "I kinda like this one."

Nebula winks to Megatron, "Yeah, the mechs wet themselves just thinking about touching this."

Megatron moans, "Karmashock... please. Get her out of here before someone gets hurt."

Karmashock laughs dragging the two femmes out the door.

This was written in honor of my dad's foster parents, my father in law's foster parents and my mother in law who was a foster mom. Sunday was National Foster Care & Adoption Awareness. These three families saved people close to me. Thank you.


	23. Coleapsed

**a/n My entry for NightStalker13's da contest for his OC's Karmashock and Cole. Musical inspiration? Bonnie Tyler's ****_Holding Out For a Hero_****. On top of this, my prayers go out for all of you LifeFlight Teams, Search and Rescue and Air Fire Teams. You amazing heros fly through hell and back to save lives and at times, give your own. My prayers and thanks giving go to you all. **

**On with the show:**

When the comline rang the first time, Karmashock ignored it seeing how he was with a patient. And the second time. But the third time coming so soon after the first two made him realize someone was urgently trying to get a hold of him.

"One moment please," he tells the current patient across from him. Flipping it open he answers, "Allo?"

"Clear your appointments for the rest of the day. There will be a car waiting for you in less than ten. You WILL be in it." The tone of one of the psychiatrist most trusted friends left no room to argue. In fact, it dropped Karmashock's spark to the bottom of his empty tank. "Karmashock, did you hear me?!" The old warrior demanded a reply.

"I-I heard you, Ratchet. What is going on?"

"Not now. Just do as you are told." With that order, the line went dead.

Karmashock may not have been a soldier, but it didn't mean he liked being pushed around and certainly not by Ratchet. Their friendship gave no reason for the white and red mech to treat him this way. Then it hit him full force, "Oh sh-shit!"

Someone in his family must have been hurt. Or dead. This must be really bad if Ratchet didn't want the motorbike making his way through the stormy streets on his own. Swiftly he punches the intercom to his secretary, "Tara, clear my schedule. Personal family emergency. I-I… just do it."

"Karmashock?" The little green femme still sitting in the room turns her worried amber optics to her therapist.

He pulls up his fake smile while swiftly shoving his patient files into the locked cabinet in no order. "Don't worry about me, Shutter. It will be fine. Just see Tara to reschedule this interrupted appointment."

Standing, the little green flyer lays a hand on her most trusted medic, "Karmashock, it's okay. After all you do for all of us," she flicks her other hand to the drawer stuffed to the rim with files that he is trying to close, "It's good to see you go be with your family." Then wrinkles her little nose, "Wish it was for better reasons."

His shoulders droop and lays his other across hers. "Thank you, Shutter. Now be careful out there Looks nasty." To which, she flutters her wings. His worry lightens a bit with how strong she has improved over the sessions.

Sure enough, a hospital courtesy vehicle arrives. Karmashock dodges through the blasting wind and into the vehicle. In a shot, they are gone. The blue motorbike doesn't recognize the driver and he looks completely focused on the crazy traffic, thus leaving the poor mech to his thoughts. Not a good thing when you know a million possibilities and yet have no facts to dig through. Karmashock wasn't a psychiatrist for nothing. Well trained in keeping calm in crazy situations…. For others. He knows better than to panic until he has something to panic about. For all he knows, Ratchet is taking him to see a traumatized patient and it's not even his family. But Ratchet would have said so if that was the case so he could start a file.

No, this was definitely something personal. Crap.

With a beep from the driver's comlink, he kicks on the emergency lights and floors it into the emergency lane. Karmashock grips the dash as they weave through the stormy traffic congestion. Now the light mech's spark is beginning to triple time. _Why the Hell would Ratchet be so encrypted_?

Once they arrive, the driver turns to Karmashock, "Head to the ICU ward. STAT… and pray."

Karmashock's spark fell to his pedes. Leaping from the vehicle he ran. Karmashock had never run so fast in his life. Dashing into the hospital he ran for the staff elevator. Swiping his badge, accessed the express elevator that would take him straight to the top floor where patients were life flighted in. _Oh PRIMUS! Please let it be either Cole or Ratchet looking after my sparkling._ The elevator would not move fast enough.

Swiftly Karmashock rambled through his prayers and trying to calm his racing spark.

When the door parted, he was not expecting to see the sight before him. Ratchet, still in his Energon soaked scrubs holding calm Cera's hands. Swiftly Karmashock came to their sides. He pulls Cera from Ratchet and into his crushing embrace.

No matter what passed between them, the children would always come first. They were parents together and that would never change their love for each other. "Shh, it's okay Cera, I'm here now. It will be okay. I'm sure Cole has them well taken care of. Who is it and what happened?"

Ratchet softly warns, "Karmashock, you need to sit." The blue helm turns to the CMO. "Sit," a crisp order snaps.

Now Karmashock turns to Cera. Her optics are pleading and reaching to console her ex-bonded. His breath wheezes out fearing the worst, "Noooo… please say Violex-"

Cera shakes her head, "Karma, the kids are fine. You need to sit."

Karmashock's head spins. What could have both of them so- Cera takes one of Karmashock's arms and Ratchet the other. They sit him down. Cera clings to his hand, while Ratchet kneels before his friend clutching the other hand.

"There was an accident. A bad one. Cole flew out to extract and retrieve a youngling in a rollover."

Karmashock's chest hitches in concern for his friend. Is Cole having a melt down? Oh Primus of all the ways he feared their budding relationship ending, this one never occurred to him. Sure one of his own patients turning on the therapist in a fit of sick rage had crossed their heads a quite a few times but… Cole mentally crashing? That just doesn't seem possible.

Ratchet waits until the lighter mech can hear him again. "He was almost here. You know how bad it is out there." Just to punctuate the sentence, the wind smashes a piece of debris against the waiting room window. "It was already dicey for regular fliers, and he didn't fly in the war." Ratchet berates himself. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go. I should have sent Lifeline, but Cole was free and … you know him," Ratchet tries to give a knowing smile.

Karmashock nods knowing all too well how devoted the Dauphin is. "H-how is the little one?"

Ratchet can see Karmashock is still looking out for Cole's best interests by asking bout his patient. It's not registering in Karmashock that Cole is not in need of therapeutic services but physical ones.

Cera on the other hand is getting frustrated, "Is that all you can think of? Patients? Primus Karmashock you are so-"

"CERA!" Ratchet fiercely shakes his head, "This is isn't the time."

Cera scowls, "Seriously Ratchet?" She leans into the CMO while thrusting an arm out to the sealed glass doors. "What is it with you medics? Primus you are so much more concerned for your own frick'n patients that even when one of your own is on death's door-"

"WHAT?!" Karmashock's head snaps to Cera. "Wh-what did you say?"

Ratchet vents heavily swearing again, "Damn-it Cera, could you have been any less sympathetic?"

Karmashock crushes both of their hands in his grip. "Ratchet, you didn't call me down here to session Cole?"

Ratchet cants his helm, "You know that would be extremely unprofessional and not your specialty and also … seeing how close you two are."

Now Cera looks back and forth between the two mechs. Karmashock now shakes his head in violent warning to Ratchet. Ratchet looks to Cera. The battle of gazes goes between the three.

Ratchet and Karmashock know how serious Cole is in the blue mech's life.

Cera and Ratchet know that Cole is walking a thin line between life and death on the other side of the glass doors.

Cera and Karmashock know that medics have a tendency to put patients before family and what a strain it puts on medics.

Venting heavily, Karmashock leans in, "I think you two better tell me what the Hell is going on."

Cera leans in as well, "And why do I feel you are keeping secrets again, Karmashock?"

"Stow it, Cera!" Ratchet warns once more.

She does not like the old warrior trying to boss her around. Never did. Certainly not now. Sure she and Karmashock had parted due to the blue mech's profession slicing their bond, but it didn't mean she stopped caring for him. After all, she wouldn't be here by his side right now comforting him for his close friend's tragedy if she didn't care.

Karmashock narrows his gaze, "Why are you here Cera if Kortez and Violex are fine?" She turns to Ratchet. So does he, "What do you mean Cole's at -"

Ratchet tugs Karmashock's hand and snarls at Cera, "As I was trying to say, there was an accident. The awaiting team on the roof saw it. Cole flew at record speed and almost had the youngling here when an aggressive updraft threw him. Something hit his tail rotor, I-I don't have all the details… but he tumbled trying to keep from dashing the little one about… and crashed on the elevated mono-rails below. There wasn't time… a freighter and…. Hit… And fell."

Karmashock sags. "O-ooh Primus…" Now he understands Ratchet's attire. That's Cole's energon covering his scrubs. And beyond those doors, Cole is on the wrong side of the med-berth. The lightweight frame of the life flight helicopter is no match against Astrotrain.

"The-the sparkling…" Karmashock manages to strangle out.

"Karma-," Cera hisses again.

The blue helm snaps and pins her with a chilling warning not to cross this argument again, "Cera, if he gave his life in saving another, the least I can do is find out if he succeeded," the normally soft spoken mech gets through.

Now it's Cera's turn to sag a the verbal slap in the face, "Oh."

"She's still in surgery. It looks like he did all he could in coming down to r-roll, so he took the brunt of the train's impact, n-not her." Ratchet, is so proud of the young medic lying on the other side. "He would have made quite a battlefield medic."

Karmashock is too stunned to hear the compliment. "H-how bad is he? I have to see him." With that pulls away from his support and staggers to the glass doors. He shakes off Ratchet's second grasp of his wrist.

The doors don't open for Karmashock. Ratchet comes before him and lowers his voice, "Karmashock, this isn't like one of your patients."

Karmashock turns an almost cold optic to the older medic, "I may not be a veteran, but I am no stranger to physical wounds."

Ratchet lowers his gaze to his pedes and tries again, "Have you ever had a family member in the ICU before after a gruesome accident?" He knows good and well, the light blue one hasn't.

A red palm lays carefully on the blue one, "Take it from me, it isn't the same when it's…" He looks deep into those slate optics and lowers his voice even more, "When it's some one you love." Karmashock steps back. Ratchet punctuates the sentence, "I know what you mean to him. He told me how much he cares." Then he flicks a finger towards the brooding femme, "And I know she doesn't know, does she?"

Karmashock shakes his head. "I just haven't found the time…." Keeping a firm grip on his emotions asks the deadly question, "W-will it matter?"

Ratchet sags again, "I'm not going to lie to you, friend. It took us a long time just to get him semi transformed so we could extract the youngling and clamp off his vitals. It's really bad. Horrendous. And… incredible he was even alive after that fall and hit. It's going to be a brutal recovery."

"If?" Karmashock really wants to know if there is a chance Cole will survive.

Ratchet smiles and puts the second hand on his shoulder, "Look, this old mech has seen a lot of miracles in his old life. And I know that it takes someone waiting on this side to help pull them through." Then he leans into the fellow professional, "And you know it too."

"Hope."

"You got it."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good, let's go." With that, Ratchet unlocks the door with his pass card.

The three silently walk into the ward. Ratchet leads them down to Bay 3. Sliding the door back, he hears Karmashock gasp.

The sight before them is almost too much even for poor Ratchet. A respectful drape covers the mech's privates, but everything else is exposed in the warm room. Gashes, tubes, lines and monitors clutter the room. Beeping and soft pumping comes from the devices keeping the ICU doctor alive.

Cera covers her mouth as her tank rolls, "Oh Primus…."

Ratchet carefully holds her back as Karmashock numbly steps forward.

This was a sight he never ever wanted to see. And most certainly the last he thought he ever had for Cole. Knees going weak he grasps the berth railing, "Cole, please tell me you can hear me." He knows all too well the mech can. A chair is shoved under his knees and he sinks down. The berth side nurse lowers the berth so Karmashock is comfortable at his friend's side.

Cera notices that Karmashock doesn't clasp the mech's hand: he entwines the battered fingers. The mask forcing air into the damaged venting system hisses and thumps in rhythm. The energon lines drip vital fluids into the neck seeing how one arm is completely encased in a cast. The other is wrapped up as well allowing the pain meds to drip in.

"Cole, you saved her. She's fine. Don't you worry about that, 'kay. I've got you now. Shhh, just rest.. And… hang in there. Please?"

A moan comes from the helm trapped in a cortical halo. Karmashock and Ratchet swiftly move up to either side of braced helm. "Cole…" they both whisper.

"Mmm…" he moans and then goes silent again slipping back under.

Ratchet backs up. Karmashock leans forward and whispers into the mech's unbandaged audio. One precious emerald optic has been patch over. One side of the helm is nearly crushed in…. It's too much. Tears slip from the therapist. "Hang in there m-mate…" but this time, the word had a deeper meaning. No, it didn't mean he would ever take that bonding-plunge again, but it did mean that Cole was more than just some passing fancy.

Ratchet's beeper goes off. Softly he tells the other profession, "Cole's patient is out of surgery. I'm going to check on her. Cera, be good, please."

Carefully he presses his hand to the crushed mech's weak spark, "Hang in there, Cole. Karmashock, his parents are enroute as well." The blue helm nods in hearing all that it implies. The CMO leaves to see to Cole's patient.

The other doctor rattles the new information through his helm. Pretty soon, the one who loves Cole with be facing the parents who created him. His breath hitches. Not really the way he wanted to expose their relationship. It could make for a very painful situation worse. His only consolation is the fact that, he had nothing to do with these injuries.

"Karmashock…" Cera's voice is soft in pulling him back to the present. Carefully the slate optics turn to his past love. "Cole is not just a friend is he?"

Ever so slowly his rotates his head right and left.

Cera keeps her expression blank as she absorbs the information. "That explains why Ratchet pulled me along when he saw me by chance in the hallway." She steps closer and lays a hand over their entwined ones. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" The blue helm tries to comprehend.

"I wasn't there for you in the past. Looks like what you really needed was someone who completely understands how a medic thinks. I wasn't that. I'm sorry."

Releasing Cole's hand, he embraces Cera. She finally got it. After all these vorns, she is finally getting it. Now it's her turn to shutter, "He better make it." She pounds a fist into the blue back. "Because you deserve to be happy even if it's not with me."

Karmashock squeezes her tight, "I was happy with you. I was blessed it's just…"

Cera clings to him tightly, "I wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't-"

"Shhh, don't do this now. Shhh, it's okay. It's going to be alright." Turning his head back to the red and white mech, "It has to be…"

"Damn well better be or Primus will have to deal with me!" Cera pounds into his back twice more. Karmashock chuckles. Cera standing before Primus and ranting at Him (like she used to do to her mate) for taking Cole was just too funny. Karmashock kisses her brow and sighs in relief. She took this a lot better than he anticipated.

"W-will you help me tell our children?"

"I will," the old vow they had broken but would never break as parents.

Weeks pass….

Cole is still in the ICU, but contious more often than in stasis. Still his helm is trapped in the halo. Karmashock is once again at his side holding his hand. The door sliding open to the private room brings both optics to the purple femme entering.

"Thought I would find you here," Cera comes over and drops a plastic wrapped sana in Karmashock's lap. "Eat," she orders.

He scowl at her. Then he sets the thing aside. He just can't eat with Cole still stuck on a intravenous drip into his tank. It just wasn't right.

Although he is now covered with a blanket with many of the monitors and tubes being taken away, he is still quite bed ridden. His optics go wide to the femme ordering his mech around. Knowing that Karmashock's parents have passed that leaves only one femme left to treat the polite mech this way.

Raspy, he asks, "Cera?"

Karmashock snorts, "Score one for you."

Cera crosses her arms over her femme chest and cants her helm accessing the mech stuck in the berth who risked his life to save a child. Can she really hate him? Can she really be upset at how his accident rattled her ex so much?

Looking at the way Karmashock is so soft and still concerned. To everyone else, he looks like plain old normal Karmashock the calm and cool. Only she (and possibly the incapacitated one) would notice the mixture of pure smitteness and complete concern. She never really wanted the motorbike to wallow in pain an grief. She just wanted a perfect life with him. But the reality was, she couldn't be what he needed any more. But laying there, just might be the chance for Karmashock to be happy, and healthy. And that… she could live with.

Cera decides to ruffle Karmashock's feathers. Hopefully to entertain the trapped mech. She winks quickly to the other to warn him, then turns on her bitch mode, "Oh really? I bet you haven't had a thing to eat all week. Don't think that just because fly boy here isn't doing your laundry and cooking for you that I give a retrorat's pajamas care to come in and care for you!"

Karmashock whips around and actually snarls, "CERA!"

Cole chuckles. Yeah maybe it was cruel of her to do that to Karmashock, but knowing it was her way of accepting them… it was funny. "Oh ouch, that hurt," he grimaces at his tender insides and thumping head.

Even Cera feels bad for that. She comes to his other side and grips his hand carefully in a motherly tone, "I'm sorry, Cole."

He laughs again, "I prefer your banter-injuries than that train."

Both of the civilians pale but only Karmashock asks, "Y-you were online when it hit?"

Although he couldn't nod with the halo restraint, he could with his one funtioning optic, "You don't think getting thrown out of the sky like that would knock me out cold, do you? No, it would take more than that."

Cera grips his healing hand a little tighter and smiles. Yet It does take a moment for her to get the dry knot out of her throat, "Then I guess you're are strong enough to take care of Mr. Devoted over there."

The shared look between Karmashock and Cole was priceless. Cera had to admit, she never saw Karmashock ever give her _that_ look, but she can decipher it. The mech was completely enraptured by the flyer. And the flyer, would give his life - no, return from the brink of death- for the other.

Cera leans down and gives Cole a kiss on his battered cheek, "See you soon. Make sure he eats."

Although it is very hard to get his fingers to listen to the signal from his processor, Cole grips her hand back, "Thanks, Cera."

Cera truns back to her ex and gets one last jab in, "You fuck this one up too, and I'll beat the shit out of you."

Cole painfully chuckles again. Karmashock rolls his optics and groans, although surprised to hear the foul words from her. She must really respect Cole enough to dip into those words.

At the door she smuggly teases once more, "Cole, if you change your mind... seems I'm no longer bound."

"Cera!" Karmashock gapes and Cole's laughter cuts of into a fit of coughing and painful groaning.

**a/n Thanks to several da watchers nudges, I am working on a second chapter, but will not post until after the contest is over: Dec 20th 2012**

**Cole-aboration**

Paste your document here...


	24. Post Pardon

Post-Pardon:

**a/n Yes, I meant to spell it this way. Once you read it, it will make sense.**

A full night's sleep is a rare thing, but now that it was actually happening, its frightening. He is so terrified that the next time he wakes up, the precious sparkling will be nothing but a dull grey lifeless form in his tiny crib-cot…. Having gone to join his brother.

He knows it is only his anxiety getting the better of him. Often he would just lay there slipping his palm over the tiny blanketed chest just so he could feel the warmth and beat of the tiny spark. A reality check.

Of course he said nothing to his mate. He didn't want to defend his reasonable fears. He did not want to light fears in the other parent. He didn't want consoling or patronizing. Nor could he stand the scoff to his anxieties. Instead, he remains silent continuing to wake up every couple hours even though the little one is sleeping twice that now.

On top of that, the days were coming to a close and soon, he will be returning to work and be separated from his precious son.

"Oh Primus!" the hard thud to his chest hurt. Really physically hurt. Yes he is still on extended leave from work due to the openspark surgery compounded by the post-natal maternity leave. But it will not last forever. And now comes the truth:

Does he want to go back to work? Or does he want to be a stay at home parent like his own beloved mum? His mate had already told him it was completely his decision. One that he would not make for him. There were more enough credits for the younger mech to take all the time he wants with his fledgling son. There is no need to do anything rash any more. Their son is the center of their universe now. And the elder mate will be damned if the younger one is denied one moment in time that he will never get back.

Letting a palm press to the shower wall, he lets the hot water flow down his hunched back, and sighs. These are the simple pleasures of early parenthood. One hot shower. But he feels guilty for enjoying it. I No, Ayreon comes above everything thing. He needs me I have to-/I

The sound of the shower curtain parting whips the violet helm around. Optic wide he sputters, "You can't-! Ayre-!"

"Shh," one palm warns the other to hush his tone while the other holds up the water proof monitor. And then when Shockwave calms a hitch or two, he points to the open bathroom door to the tiny cradle in sight. "Look, you can see him and knowing you, I brought this too. Now will you just calm down. He's fed, dry and sound asleep."

Megatron sets the monitor down in the corner of the tub and grabs the washer with the sound of the infant's soft sleepy breathing. Pouring more solvent on it, he reaches out then stills. The silver shoulders sag reading his mate's expression.

If Shockwave had a lip, he would be chewing on it in worry and guilt to indulging in this moment alone with his mate in one of their favorite places.

Megatron turns the chin, "Shockwave, look at me. He's safe. He's fine." Still no change. "Would it make you feel better if I brought him in here?"

"NO!" Instantly he cringes at his knee-jerk reaction.

Continuing to hold the chin, Megatron leans in, "I know. It's okay to feel that way. I'm not going to tell you you are wrong. All I'm asking for is one shower with you, alright? Will you let me wash your back?"

Slowly Shockwave turns and lets his lord reach those areas he just can't. It's been sooo long... He moans into the delicate soft touch to his central line. The soft cloth swipes across the broad shoulders and down the back plates... across the hips, and back up again. This time, the press is a little harder.

"Are you alright?" Megatron's tone is pure support and concern. Hanging his head, Shockwave nods just soaking up the feel of touch and warmth under the hot water.

Megatron is careful to avoid the aft as to not pressure Shockwave nor tempt himself.

The second pass come to the hip and he crouches down to run the soapy cloth down his lover's legs. Those luscious thighs and cute little pedes. He can't help it, he presses his lips to the thigh and suckles off a few drops of water.

"Oh Primus, Megatron, I've missed this so badly," it's a soft breath in the rain.

"I have missed giving it to you," the whisper returns. "Turn for me." And the pallid one does.

Ignoring the obvious reaction to his lover's touch, Megatron continues to wash his mate. Rising back up, he is extremely careful to the chest center where their son had come from and the plating as been surgically handled. One finger tip carefully traces the near invisible scar to the chest. Unlike the gash down his own torso, this one had been made with precision and care. It was made to save a life, not to crush one. "Ratchet is pretty incredible. I can hardly see anything."

Shockwave looks down to what he is looking at. Yes he is right. There, even his own knife wound is near invisible. His life has been spared. Raising his own hand he lays it flat against his lover's horrid jagged scar. A moment in time that can never be changed.

A moment in time. Leaning in, he allows this moment in time. Megatron wraps his arms around the carrier of his son. Supporting and protecting him, the warm rain continues to pour down on them both.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Hummm?" Too content to move, to comforted to speak, he just hums.

A light rumble from Megatron's chest, moves the conversation forward. "I'm taking you and Ayreon out when we get done here."

Shockwave snuggles in closer and moans, "I'm never getting done here. I'm staying in this hot water with you until I melt down the drain."

Pressing his lips to the violet helm top him hums back, "Okay. Have it your way."

But life can't live in a shower forever. They have to move when it becomes cold. Double checking the sparkling's supplies at least four times Megatron chuckles, "Ah-hem, Military Operations Commander, the troops are getting restless. We will miss the battle if you don't exit the compound and get your aft to the transport."

Shockwave halves his optic to the Warlord holding the infant in his carrier. "Well seeing I don't know what we are up against, My Liege, I aim to be prepared." It was a poke to the fact Megatron wouldn't tell him where they were going.

Megatron just has to get the last jab in by poking his tongue in his cheek and then smirking, "You know it's a good thing you weren't a parent during the war. We wouldn't have gotten shit done. We would have lost the battle due to default."

"Watch your tongue!" He points to the bright optic sparkling beaming to his father.

To this Megatron smiles to his son, "I'm going to teach you all the important words that your mother has decided are forbidden."

Chucking his own golden optic to the ceiling he grasp the infant bag and heads out the door, "And YOU will be the one answering to the officials a school when he gets detention."

Just to rub it in, Megatron nuzzles his son, "That's where all the fun kids are. You'll make great friends in there."

"Megatron!"

Now he does turn serious after locking the door, "Shockwave, I'm kidding. No of course my son will not be in detention. Right now he hasn't a clue what I am telling him."

"No, but he is my son and will pick up things faster than you ever expect and by then, what will you? How will you undo it? Why not start now and try getting it right from the beginning?"

Megatron steps down and gazes at his incredible mate. Shockwave is only trying to be the best parent possible and head off any hurdles that could come along. Sometimes he wonders if he should just get the mech upgraded with helicopter blades so he can just hover over Ayreon his whole life and protect him.

That's what this outing is all about. A chance for Shockwave to let go a little. A chance to remember that just because they are parents, it doesn't mean they have to stop living.

"Of course, Shockwave. You are absolutely right. No time like the present to start on the right foot of parenting." He looks down at his infant, "No swearing? Got it?" Ayreon just babbles at him in his little coos.

Shockwave groans again, "You are hopeless."

Chuckling, Megatron opens the back door to the ute. Shockwave climbs in first setting the back on the floor. Then Ayreon's carrier is locked into the already secured base.

Megatron cants his helm, "Cargo secured, Commander?"

Frowning in his own way, fires back, "Locked and Loaded."

Megatron stops just shy of saluting his former officer. Seeing how they are outside at the street, it wouldn't bode well. But it would have been hysterical behind a closed door. Instead, he salutes by sticking his tongue out. And Ayreon returns the salute to his daddy. Shockwave groans.

The drive had been silent other than Ayreon's babbling. Ever the military commander he was, Megatron doesn't take the direct route to his destination. No, that would have given everything away.

Instead, he weaves and makes a short trip and long one. Now Shockwave is military genius in his own right. Land marks. Three right turns. He huffs silently. Megatron is taking them to the work sight. And he's just not sure how he feels about this.

Does he want to go back to work? Yes and no.

Does he want to see his coworkers? Yes and no.

Does he want to show off his son? Yes and no.

For an organized mech, he is crumbling in his inability to make a decision. For once, he is glad Megatron is doing something crazy in making a short trip long and complicated. Maybe it will give him just a bit more time to figure all this out.

"We're here." The silver face and sparkling red optics poke in the back door.

Shockwave doesn't move. He looks up to the building that is the company he helped create. A responsibility he gave to others so he could do what he really liked, designing. He signed away everything so that he could simply do what he would like most. But is that what he really wants to do anymore?

Feeling something grip his palm, he looks down, "Shockwave, if you don't want to do this, I understand. We don't have to."

"What am I doing?"

They both know that question has nothing to do with this exact moment.

Hitching a pede to the door frame, Megatron slowly lunges in and takes the second palm, "Anything you want. You are free to choose, Shockwave. You don't have to do anything or you can do everything. Or, some things. But you won't know anything until you go up there and look."

He smiles pressing his forehelm to his mate, "And your secretary cornered me in the parking lot last week. She's worried about you. She wants to see you. I thought you might enjoy showing off your son." Making sure he catches the the full effect, "Your greatest creation."

Shockwave's breath hitches and presses his face into the the mechly warmth of his mate, "I love you." Curling his arms around Shockwave's shoulders, hold him close.

"I love you, too." Like the shower, hold to the moment as long as possible.

"Oh, already trying for another one!" One miner jokes as they are all coming off their shift.

The finality of Shockwave's surgery obviously was none of anyone else's business. Layce teases, "Hum, watch out. By that look on Shockwave's face who knows, maybe they're breeding themselves an army and take you all out."

Megatron narrows his gaze at her in warning. What he sees is horror. It was a total faux pas on her part. Before he can retort, one of the other mechs snorts, "Well, hell! A few more little Megatron's around this place and we'll all be out of a job."

For that, Megatron could take pride in. His teammates respect (or feared) him. And he did pull more than his fair share of the weight. Some of these grunts were just plain worthless. But on the other hand, he really didn't want Ayreon working down in the hazardous mines with foul mouthed mechs and femmes like this.

Layce redeems herself, "Nah, don't worry, Slog, you'll still have a job." She leans in and smiles to Ayreon, "This mech is going to take after Shockwave and be too smart to hang out with the likes of us!"

One of the others gruffs, "Excuse me! Megatron is your son too good to be a miner?"

"My son, will be better than me. He will exceed me and that, I take pride in." With that, he pushes them away, "Now, if you will excuse us, Ayreon has an appointment on the second floor."

The miners grumble and chuckle away. Shockwave grabs the bag and slips out of the truck. Slipping his hand into Shockwave's, the fingers entwine. And into the elevator they go.

As the elevator dings and the doors part, Megatron takes the bag from Shockwave's shoulder and gives him the carrier. This is his moment to preen and shine. He is more than happy to hold back and watch Shockwave be surrounded by his co workers and secretary. A blue flashing light on the top-back of one femme's helm reflects her excited emotions before she can round the desk to reach him.

The father stands guard for both his son but also for his mate's emotions. Shockwave may like to play his 'I'm a droid and can control my emotions in public' but the silver one knows that isn't true. The purple emotions are all over the map with the his post partum systems compounded by the life & death surgery. It's a lot for a full mech or femme to take on, but with one holding himself in such high emotional standards….

Timeflip catches Megatron's gaze. She's got the same concerns he does. And she knows a bit better with two little ones of her own. He gives her a look that if it looks like Shockwave is going to crumble, he will need her help in removing the him yet keeping his dignity intact.

She gives him a returning smile that says it all, 'I've got it all under control.' And he knows she does.

Timeflip isn't just any femme. She may look like a unimposing blue British call box in her alt mode, but she is far more than that. In her natural form, a sweet and polite voice encased in an attracted femme body of polished glass and gleaming blue. But she also is a force of reinforced protection to her frame when someone tries to bully (or condescend) their was past to disrupt her bosses. Yes, that is correct, she takes care of five of the engineers but by far her favorite one is the purple one.

Likewise, Shockwave speaks highly of her. Several times he tried to promote her to the executive floor when the opportunity arose. No he didn't want to loose her, but he didn't want her to miss out on an opportunity either. After the fourth attempt, Ishe shut and locked his door and put on her aggressive attire. Stomping over to his desk, leaned over all his work and thrust her face into his, "Shockwave, let me get this through your thick head: I will not be transferred. I will quit before I will work for those pompous, aft pinching pricks." That shot his optic wide to her normal polite persona.

Then the aggression drained out of her face and back to the sweet femme everyone sees. Laying a soft white perfectly manicured hand over his lilac one, "You take good care of me and no one else can handle you guys. I'm happy right where I am. So although I appreciate the offer, give it a rest. You're stuck with me, sir."

He could say nothing in return. Instead, he blushed, and nodded into the rebuke. /I

Megatron watches as Shockwave carefully removes his pride and joy from the carrier, and lays him in Timeflip's arms. Both Megatron and Shockwave are highly protective of who holds Ayreon. They can count on one hand how many are permitted.

Her voice hitches, "I have to sit down." One of the other femme's shoves a chair under Timeflip and she sinks down with a couple tears trickling down her face. The other femmes hadn't been here at the time of the scuffle in the office that caused the miscarriage. Nor were they here during Shockwave's return after that. During Ayreon's gestation, Timeflip was very careful in reducing and redirecting stressful accounts and phone calls from Shockwave's office. The mech will never know what all she did for him.

Right now though, he missed her. He missed her respectful team work. He missed her assistance and he will admit, her stories of her own two little ones: Redial and Gizmo.

Everyone else is asking about the 'birth story'. His answers are short but respectful, "Nothing out of the ordinary." Timeflip turns her head to Megatron for confirmation. Once more the silent conversation of keeping Shockwave's dignity. She knew, of course, Shockwave had told her. He needed one confidant to help him managed the projects while he was out for an extended time.

The femmes continued to talk and Shockwave continued to remain somewhat quiet. Timeflip never letting go of Ayreon. A few of the other engineers come out and look at the sparkling. But they were mech nerds. "Hum, cute. So when are you coming back? I have a few questions about…."

Timeflip, although seated, exerts her authority over Shockwave's work schedule, "Oh please, you have to be kidding. Really? He came to show you the most amazing creation in the universe and you nerds really want to talk flux capacitors and spatial anomalies. Look at these optics! Look at his cutely pedes. My gosh, look at his mother's antenna buds! You mech! What pathetic geeks the lot of you are!"

All the engineers (including Shockwave) stare at her like she is speaking a foreign language. Megatron can't help but chuckle. They really are a bucket of eggheads.

"So Shockwave, do you have a moment to look over those designs with us?" They keep going as if she hadn't even spoken.

Her ice blue optics roll in disgust. Then she sees the look on the violet face. He's hesitating. He really wants to look at those designs, but on the other hand, he doesn't want to abandon his son. A dividing line in his life. She saves him. "Megatron, get your black aft over here! We need to compare some things." It was her way of letting him know that both Megatron and Timeflip will guard his infant while he goes to indulge his designer half for a little while. With a final jerk of her helm, Shockwave follows her order and heads down the hall with the others designers. She calls after them, "Twenty and then I physically remove him from the building! Don't make me call security." They know she will too!

Megatron comes to her side and crouches down so the femmes can compare his features to the little one. Normally he would be a bit uncomfortable with this many femmes so close, but not this femme protecting him. She worries for Shockwave as much as he does. As much as she does for her own mate. She'll protect him too.

Softly she whispers to the silver audio, "I left Gizmo's port-a-crib in his office. He let me bring the babies to work for the first few months, so can he. It might help things. Ease him into his new dual-role. I already have several complicated but short term projects the I have managed to hold off just for him. No one knows. So shhh."

They both know Shockwave will come back to work, even if only part time.

Megatron gives her elbow a soft thankful squeeze, "Shockwave was right: You're worth more than your weight in trains." She giggles knowing just what he means. Her little ones' current toy obsession.

"He's worth it."

"Yes he is."

A second hot water treatment in one day? Shockwave is feeling spoiled rotten… and loving it too. This time the large tub is filled with warm water and bubbles.

A second hot water treatment in one day? Shockwave is feeling spoiled rotten… and loving it too. This time the large tub is filled with warm water and bubbles.

Megatron is already in the extra large tub reclined. Once again with the baby monitor in the corner next to two flutes of low grade. Holding a hand out, Megatron helps Shockwave into the tub with him.

The hot water eases the tension in his legs. Bending at the knees, settles into Megatron's lap, pressing his thighs to his mate's 'ribs'. "Ahhhhhhh," is all he has to say. His head rests against the pectoral. Megatron lowers one flute to his mate. Shockwave takes a small sip and curls it to him.

Letting his other protective ebony hand run down the light spine. Shockwave is melting against his frame. A smiles creases the protector, feeling the other curl much like the way Ayreon does; tucks his little legs underneath his body when curled against his chest.

Soaking in the hot liquid, feeling the relaxing drink soothe his systems... knowing everything is safe in his life right now... perfect.

Megatron takes another drink and hums against Shockwave's helm, "He went down pretty easy." Only a soft hum replies. "Probably helped with you singing to him." He can feel Shockwave's cheeks warm as he takes another drink. The both know what the musical accent does to the other. A light rumble curls through the silver chest, "And who knew being cute and charming could be so tiring for him."

"Charming is a natural talent for him. He doesn't have to try." The compliment is finished with a kiss to the silver lips.

"So is his cuteness," a white antenna is stroked back in return.

Slipping back down against the chest, Shockwave settles himself in. Warm water, strong pulse beneath his curled hand, strong hand upon his back, sleeping sparkling at the other end of the monitor. Life is perfect.

Or is it?

"So tell me, what did you nerds talk about in math club today?"

The designer knows its the roughneck's light way of asking what is going on inside his spark and processor. "Nothing."

The ebony palm stills. A lie. He felt the hitch before the answer. He knows Shockwave enjoyed every moment with his fellow engineers. And more importantly, he feels guilty for enjoying it. The ride home from work had been far too quiet. Dinner too. Shockwave has not spoken about going back to work, but a decision needed to be made soon. It wasn't fair to keep the company hanging and it would take time for Megatron do get funds released from their secret caches.

"I don't want a decision, Shockwave. I just want to know what you are thinking. It's kind of hard being locked out. All I'm asking is that you let me be your sounding board."

"I don't expect you to understand." Shockwave huffs softly, body too mewled to actually tense in to the conversation.

"I didn't say I would, all I said is to let me hear your thoughts." The palm returns to soothing strokes. A physical comfort into the internal war.

"My mother was lucky. She wasn't asked to be anything than a mate and mother. She just didn't have the processor for any higher functions like business. But she loved me and I knew I was lucky for that."

Megatron hums his support into the conversation. Although his own mother was nothing she should have been, Shockwave really looked up to his 'low functioning' mother who's greatest attribute was her love for her family.

"Please understand, I never thought I would be a carrier. Let alone be presented with this dilemma. I know I had stellar cycles to prepare for this moment after... our first." His breath hitches to that loss. A second arm comes around letting him know he does not bear that moment in time alone. Nor does he bear this decision alone either. Nuzzling, encourages him to continue.

"I just thought I would never... and then you... and then... and now...," His thoughts slip silent again. The ebony palms cup and curls the smaller frame tighter against his own. A hot tear trickles against his chest and slips into the bath water. "Am I greedy for wanting it all? Am I a horrible mech for not wanting to feel and just do what is right? And what is right?"

Held this tight, he can't bang a hand against the chest. "I just want to know what to do. I don't want to make a mistake. I don't want to fail Ayreon in being a bad mother. I-I don't want to fail you ...again. As a parent for your son."

"Oh Primus Shockwave!" Megatron leans in and kisses Shockwave trying to suck all his anxieties and fears away. He presses and tries the draw all the doubts away, to make them his own. Bringing his own knees up, denies the other the ability to retreat.

And Shockwave lets him kiss those doubts away. The silent response does not tell him his fears are wrong. Nor does it say they are right. No, this is a confirmation that his feelings are valid and respected. Pressing into the kiss, he lets the other know he is accepting the comfort and support.

No decisions are made. No plans even discussed. No this wasn't the time for that. This was a time of recognizing and validating the feelings each bears.

One is the creator of doubts and worries The other keeps them for taking over.

One creates a shield of protection. The other keeps it polished with his acceptance.

One silently cries. The other silently wipes those tears away with his own.

One feels their life is basket of confusion. The other helps him find the important things.

One sees hope. The other knows he found it within the other….


	25. steps of release

The Steps We Take

watch?v=RpFMuBHxGWs

watch?v=8cJfAVONsFc

**a/n complete and utter thanks go to Whatayamacholit and NightStalker 13 for helping me write this and encouraging me to ****_actually POST _****it. NS13 gave me the living room-flip. My husband gave me the whip- nevermind, just read... Warning: this is the hottest thing I have ever posted for this universe.**

"Nuhh, my liege… mmm deeper… {deep guttural moan} yeeeeeessss…." And those luscious slightly raised hips. Softly rotating face down under the sheet. Grinding that pelvis into the pad while putting the aft in perfect position for-

**buzz buzz buzz…**

"Ughhhh," the lilac palm reaches over and slaps the alarm clock sending it tumbling to the floor. He takes the pillow and pulls it over his head. "I want to die right here in my sleep."

Megatron chuckles watching his mate go from near wet-dream-release to morning grump. He as he starts his turn, with full intentions to finish off his mate's delicious dream, the purple form slips off the berth. Looking down at the hardened black cable, hisses, "Shit. I don't have time for this." Painfully he puts on the cod. Already knowing Megatron has some smart aft retort at the ready {and terrified he will give in!} he flicks a hand up, careful not to look into those optic pools of temptation, "Stow it."

And before Megatron even has a chance to banter, Shockwave has clipped on a few more piece of armor in rapid time and is out the bedroom door.

Megatron rolls to his back, tucking his arms beneath his crest and pillow. A rare day off for both of them while Ayreon has school. And ever the loyal devoted parent, Shockwave is making sure their blessed gift of life is up, feed, lunch packed and prepared for his day's lessons.

It brings a warm smile to his face. Thinking back, he remembers the times sitting across the war table with the genius for meetings. For a moment he was right there, but seeing the logical soldier in a whole new light. Past and present combined. No, it just didn't seem possible that it was the same mech. The crisp, calculating, detailed, completely organized deadly mechly-warrior could also be a loving compassionate parent. Hum, devotion… that's the string that ties the two worlds together.

His broad silver chest rumbles in delight. It's just to funny to think that he, Megatron, is the only one who can ruffle Shockwave's pristine feathers. Always detailed. Logical. Perfectionist. But just a simple look or the slightest touch to the mech, and he falls apart. Like touching a soap bubble. Shockwave can go from training his recruits, leading detailed planning strategies, designed the most complex pieces of equipment that bend light and space… but one kiss from Megatron and he crashes to his knees like a crystal vase off a shelf.

An evil wicked grin spreads across that smug mug of his. A diabolical plan beginning to form.

~~00~~

The front door closes near silently. Returning from taking Ayreon to school, slips the helmet off, releasing his seductively gorgeous crest. His mate's ultimate weakness. Stroking it back, he tiptoes across the main room. Megatron listens carefully for his target. There he is. In the kitchen. Preparing some complex masterpiece? Or scrubbing down the groves in the tile again? Doesn't matter. The mech was going down. Hard and in a writhing mess of his own intoxicating scent of lust.

The silver sleuth makes it to the kitchen doorway unnoticed. Just a few more steps and he will have his prey right where he wants him. On the counter screaming his name and finishing of that hot dream from this morning. And then some more.

The music is playing, making the purple hips swish from side to side in the thump-thumping beat. One step.

And then the shoulders rock in as well at the double punch to the song. Second step.

The seductively tempting voice sings along, arching the neck back. Megatron hesitates in his stalk. Just for a moment or two, watches his mate dance into his work. Curling a muscled arm back, reaches up to stroke that silky antenna in a two fingered lover's-like touch. Dawing his smile, Megatron wonders, has his mech any idea how beautiful he his when he lets himself go? That is Megatron's real motive for making the mech cry out each time. To let himself go. To release everything he feels he must keep contained and control. Reverently reserved. The bonded spark smiles knowing that he is the only one who gets to see that purple-dam break spilling forth a mech even Shockwave didn't know existed.

Step three. _ Come to me Shockwave, let me break you free of your own confines… again._

Fourth step: Shit! Shockwave turns into the music' crescendo and catches Megatron in mid-step.

"EEP!" Shockwave leaps nearly touching the ceiling. Megatron launches and pins Shockwave's wrists to his black & silver hips. "What the fuck are you doing?!" shrieks the purple one panting in startlement.

Oh, bad move Shockwave. Those red optics turn dark at the polite mech's slip of the cussing-tongue. Dangerous, leering. Not dangerous in a physical sense, but most certainly in Shockwave's temptation category. He can feel himself melting, and it pisses him off. He struggles in the black grips.

"Let go! I have things to do today!" He argues against himself as much as his mate.

Megatron leans in and whispers, "Yes you do. First is to finish off that dream of yours. So, do tell, where were we this time?" Shockwave flushes and continues to struggle.

Megatron almost laughs seeing the mech blush even after all these vorns of bondhood. "Throne room?" Megatron forces Shockwave's palms to caress the hips and firmly muscled sides. "Your lab?" Slowly all four palms come back down, "Tell me oh Devoted One… what has your Lord taught you about duty?" He leans in a bit closer ready to lick that antenna, pressing the lavender palms to his muscled thighs, pushing them inwards. "Shall I take you on the _control_ panel this time?"

Panting in heat, Shockwave yanks his helm away. Megatron chuckles and gives it a nip instead. A mewl escapes; to Shockwave's disgust. He really has better things to do today than be fondled and fucked. He has to get the linens washed, the kitchen must be mopped, the living room must be dusted, and the patio…. And and and… a hot breath against the sensitive snowy appendage burns away his chore list.

Ohhhh…. Shockwave slowly turns his furious optic back to Megatron. The bastard knew. And he just loves to screw with him when there are things that MUST be done. But the rebellious sparkling half of Megatron just doesn't care. No, the spoiled brat & leader wants his way no matter what. Well! Two can play this game. He'll show him!

Shockwave halves the optic and lowers his helm submissively, with the old tone, "My Lord, nothing shall sway my duty when it is within the best interest of the cause." Megatron's shoulders sag at the word for word reply to a long past order. Pleased with himself, Shockwave finishes him off with a very sultry tone, "Nothing. Not even my Lord's whims."

Crack! Megatron never saw it coming. One moment he was calmed and moved by Shockwave's words and lulled further by the voice and then **BLAM** , the violet helm smacked him dead center to the chest. The shock had Megatron releasing the pallid wrists stepping back.

Now the droid helm comes up with a smirk of triumph! He returns to his task of scrubbing.

Everyone knows Megatron isn't going to leave THAT alone. He groans and moves. Catching the reflection in the window, Shockwave swiftly grasps the rubber spatula and whirls. Smack! The black palm winces down just as it had reaches out. Megatron pouts. Once again, Shockwave is pleased, flicking the weapon in warning to a second strike if the other doesn't retreat.

Megatron flicks the dish towel from Shockwave's waist and tosses it over his optic. Before he can remove it, Megatron pins Shockwave to the counter with his own hips and cackles. Leaning in and licks that delicious neck, "Oh Shockwave, when will you ever learn? You can not resist me. I am the bane of your temptations."

Shockwave chuckles back, "Oh but _master _you forgotten who taught me to fight," he flicks the towel off, with a toss of his helm. With that, pulls his foot back and cracks Megatron in the soft part of the ankle. "Please, you really think that's the first time some has tried that on Old Cyclops. Really, you have to do better than that."

Megatron sucks in and winces, rubbing his ankle, "SHIT! What was _tha_t for?!"

Once again smug (right back at the arrogant one), "You told me not to let my emotions distract me. Use them to my advantage. Correct?"

Megatron steps back, breaking down the conversation. Not just what was said at that private meeting deep in the past, but what is going on right now. Is Shockwave really mad or is he just screwing with him? If it's the later, it's not often he gets like this and those are quite fun rows. The pent up tension finally letting go is like a nova explosion.

On the other hand, if he really is pissed, the last thing the big guy wants is to push smaller mech too far. He's about to find out who he is dealing with.

Now Shockwave on the other side of the equation is in his own mental battle. Has he seriously wounded the silver ego by telling him to stop? Or is this his moment of advantage? He cants his helm to the side accessing the other mech's expression. All he can see is the mental conflict inside the silver crest as well.

And then, there it was. That one tell… well two actually. The ever so slight movement of the brow. The miniscule twitch of the antenna. The bound sparks relax completely. This was not going to be a true fight. After a life time of vorns being bonded and even more working together they can read each other's body language. They both know, the gig is up. So now comes the fun part: what to do about it?

"Come on Shockwave, be a good mate…" he tries dripping that authoritive tone iced with seduction.

"Oh Megatron, you have picked the wrong day to mess with me," Shockwave throws the defiant tone back just to rile the other.

Megatron didn't give a tru_e order_ thus, this is not a _true defiance_.

Shockwave moves away from the temptation. Too bad he can't walk away from his own thoughts. He just knows this battle is going to be more that his body against Megatron's horny drive. It was going to be his logical resolve against his own heating systems. Damn, his cap is already heating. Shit! He snarls, and turns away. Slamming his hands flat on the counter he softly cusses again, this time to himself.

Once again, bad move. Megatron beams at the reserved mech silently cussing again. Strike another one up for himself. On top of that, he knows this is going to be a battle with himself. Too easy to take the mech-mate down too quickly. He knows it's just too easy to just grab the mech and fuck him senseless. Noooo, he is a well bonded mech who has known his mate too long. Nah, what Shockwave needs is a good long warm up of foreplay to extend his release. What better way to get him riled than to watch his old Lord in battle action? He said he loved watching him train with the troops, heh, he'll make him get all hot and riled up. And aching and then, heh heh heh…

"Sorry, Shockwave. I'll let you be," he lies. Making it sound like he really is retreating and backs round the table.

Shockwave turns his helm over his proud and luscious shoulder. He sighs in relief seeing the silver Lord back down. And then he sees it. To anyone else it looks like a submissive defeated look with the hands laying on the edge of the table, leaning on it, gripping the edge. But he knows the devious leader too long. It was all a ploy. After all he wasn't the _leader_ of the Decepticons for nothing. The golden optic narrows again. He's going to kill the sexy bastard. Snarling becomes audible again.

How the hell is he going to get past the beast to get to the soiled sheets of last night into the wash? Around? Over? Under? Sly talk? All of the above. Hum, been a while since he had to find a means of a successful escape. Chuckling to himself, he does so love these tussles with the larger warrior. Makes him enjoy the long ago days of battle.

Boldly he steps forward and curls his palms over the top of the chair back.

In a flick, the kitchen table is slid across to slam into the wall. Barrier removed.

Just as the table began to slide, the chair was flicked up aiming all four legs at the aggressor. New barrier raised.

Megatron chuckles, "Cute. Now what?"

Shockwave halves the optic again and charges. Megatron grabs the chair legs to yank it away. He was not expecting Shockwave to release it so quickly, so the extra weight to his wrists was a surprise. As was the flash of purple skirting around him with a pede to his black armored aft. He stumbles forward, dropping the piece of light furniture.

Alright now he may not have done too many kitchen fights in his past days. Hell, did he ever step inside the kitchen on Nemesis? Shaking his head, he takes a look around at his arsenal. There's a bowl of fruit, a water sprayer from the kitchen and what is THAT! The evil snicker comes from the older warrior. Reaching into the cabinet above the fridge he finds his hidden toy. Shockwave never goes up there, knowing it holds one of their hidden pistols, but not the other item. Carefully, Megatron tucks the secret under his back plate, grabs THAT and heads towards the living room.

Shockwave is in the living room cleaning up the clutter. Deftly, Megatron has his hand behind his back, as he leans on the door frame, "We aren't done, you know that, right?"

"You might not be, but I am." He doesn't even lift his helm from the clutter.

"Oh, Shockwave, Shockwave, Shockwave, when will you ever learn that-" ifwap!/i a couch cushion to the face cuts the challenge right off. With a swish and arrogant jaunt to the purple hips, proudly strides closer. He lays a pile of clutter into the scowling black palm coming up to rub his wounded nose.

"These are yours, do something with them. I'm your mate, NOT your maid." And flicks his back around. Those saucey hips attached to that sexy aft with THAT defiant tone. He shoves the magazine through the railing onto the step. Then,**Crack!** the palm makes contact with the rounded violet bulb. "Excuse me?!"

The lilac palm rubs the offended area. Coyly, the helm tips back in challenge, "You heard me."

Slamming the can down, Megatron reaches out to snag the flicked up wrist. Now Shockwave wasn't the drill instructor for nothing. He side steps, and grabs his opponent's forearm as he comes closer. Hooking his pede into the bruised ankle, slams it again and twists the arm behind the silver back. Driving his knee into the back of the other's right knee, buckles it. Megatron has no choice but go down.

But that doesn't mean he was going down easy. Curling as he kneels, strikes the left pede out nailing his aggressor's foot. Shockwave looses his balance, landing across the silver back, "Shit!"

Rolling his powerful shoulders, dislodges the lighter mech to his own back on the cold floor. Megatron leans across the lithe waist, securing him down. "Now what have you got to say?"

"Keep dreaming!" Yes it may not have been a great move, with a heating cod, but he was not going to give into his aroused state or mate. Damnit, he had work to get done before Ayreon got home from school! Bucking his hips up, slams the armored cod into the soft arm pit. It lifts the other mech just enough that he can twist to his side. With that, shoves Megatron in the face with both hands and scrambles out from underneath. With that, turns his back again. Bad move. Never turn your back on your opponent.

Shockwave dashes across the living room and skips over the coffee table. Megatron snarls to his prey getting away. Accessing his room, he reaches over and snatches the whipped cream can. Making his own sprint, leaps. Planting his free hand to the purple shoulder, flips right over the top of Shockwave's helm, rotating his hips in a full 180, and lands just shy of slamming into the wall. Whipping back around, shoves the tip of the can down the neck of Shockwave's chest piece and fills it with the white cream.

Shockwave squeals in sticky horror. Megatron groans from the rotation and impact to his hips, nearly buckling him. "Fuck, that may not have been so smart." He leans into his younger mate. "I think that hurt."

Shockwave forgets his own mess to hold his older mate upright, "Meg-Megatron? Are you alright?"

Giving a deep chuckle, he pushes the tip of the can into Shockwave's aft plate and fills it to the rim, "I might be old, but I'm not dead!" Craning his head, laps some of the cream from his mate's irresistible neck. "You are going down _hard_ and _wet_."

A light moan escapes to Shockwave's disgust. "I don't h-have t-time to-to, ...oh fuck-it, Megatron." He gives up and grabs the mech's cheeks, kissing him into oblivion.

Cupping his mate closer, Megatron so figures he has Shockwave bending to his will. Oh Primus, how can a mech with no lips kiss like this? Whenever Shockwave gets like this, his own cable goes hard near instantly from just his passionately intoxicating kisses. The sore knees and hips are no match for the hot caresses to his lips.

And then he is gone.

"Paa, wha..?" Tongue hanging out, Megatron is left stumbling as his passionate support leaves him gasping and grasping for more. Focusing his optics, sees his victim trying to head up the stairs. "Oh hell no that's not happening!"

Shockwave increases his speed to the upstairs bedroom. The den of their most elicit sins. He knows he can not be left alone long with Megatron in here. There's just too much in here to get entangled in. Sticky or not he can't stay for long. Just as he makes it safely inside with the door almost closed, the broad pede blocks. "Now I have you right where I want you. Come on Shockwave, you know you want it. Give in. Let me lick you clean."

"Nuuhh, nah-noo," Shockwave tries to argue with his flaming spark. That kiss not only effected Megatron but most certainly Shockwave. Primus that sounds so damn good to let his mate lick him clean like he was some piece of Ener-lolly. That long black tongue can do things to him that he never in his wildest dreams ever thought was possible. Sure he had magazines as a teen. Sure soldiers talk (even if he only listened) and sure (during the war) he had his own ideas what he fantasized his lover doing to him. But Primus, he had no idea the slightest tingle that tip could actually do as it ever so slowly slid across just his wrist.

And how did that bastard know that was what he was thinking right now? The ruby optics go blood red. Yes, he senses it. No, he can taste it already. That little black snake slips out from the lips, slicking across one fang. And then it traces, glossing the lips. Circling, Shockwave gulps. That is exactly how that damned thing traces his por-

"Nuh, Megatron..." he whimpers anticipating the assault. That dessert cream slips down to mix with his natural ones.

Megatron gives off his mirthy chuckle, "Overload for me Shockwave." Then he presses against the door making his weakening mate step back, "Oh I can smell it. Let me _in_."

Shockwave shakes his head venomously. "Naahhh, later n-not now."

Pressing further into the room, Megatron gives the dripping mech no choice, "Then at least let me help you ...iclean up/i" Just for that licks his lips once more. "One more time and then I'll put the sheets into the wash myself." He bows his helm and strikes a swipe at the light wrist.

Shockwave gasps and moans stepping back. "Please Megatron, don't do this."

The hunter stalks his prey using that sultry innocent tone, "I'm not doing anything. You are the one there dripping all over the place."

Shockwave snorts backing up, "No thanks to you!"

Now the smirk becomes more amused, "Really now?"

Shockwave's arousal drops a hair at the tease. Just enough for him to side step his way to the berth and rip the linens off, "Well this is no thanks to you either!"

Megatron chuckles and points to one spot, "That's on your side, I had nothing to do with that one."

Shockwave growls, "I wouldn't _have_ a spot on my side of the berth if it wasn't for _you_!" With that he also rips off the towel too. After all, that intercourse was a bit taxing to both working mechs. Too taxing to replace the sheets until now. "You, stay away from me!" Megatron chuckles to the attempted order. "I'm warning you!"

Shockwave steps backwards, keeping his front to Megatron, not trusting the mech, yanks off his chest piece and tosses it to the steamer. The aft plate as well. "Ew, this is disgusting. Where did you get this idea anyways? I'm filthy!"

Megatron makes a step closer. Shockwave pulls the dark magenta towel off the rack and twists it up. The master of the mace and morning star just laughs at the floppy weapon.

Shockwave' antenna cock at the amusement. He lets off his own chuckle. Megatron is going to pay for that little stunt with the towel in the kitchen.

During the war, he fought with his crest protected under a helmet. He never had those vulnerable prongs exposed. Unlike Shockwave who had to keep his antenna constantly protected. Tides were going to turn quickly.

Reaching back, grabs another towel. With a slow seductive swipe of his chest, draws Megatron's attention to the slow sexy show, keeping the other towel in a tight twist. He pans his hand out flat to rub down over his cod, between his parting thighs. Letting the twisted towel come over to hang limp from his belly, between his still covered thighs, he lets the extended image twist in Megatron's active imagination. The other reaches back to wipe down his sticky aft, and lets off an illicitly long moan. Pressing his pelvis in a curling motion, eases into the twisted towel while continuing to rub down the naked back and twist it too.

When his hears Megatron's own soft elicit moan escape from the gloss parted lips, the violet one strikes. Yanking both shoulders back, cracks the towels from his body and then flings them forward from the sides. Perfect, they catch on the silver and black prongs. With the other ends caught tight in the lavender fists, he yanks as he falls to a knee. The crested helm has no choice but be yanked back and down to both of his own knees.

Both mechs on three knees, Shockwave bending Megatron back over his own heels, by continuing to wrap the towel's slack around his fists. Each curl brings the silver mech further arching back. It also brings the bare chested mech sliding over his mate. Face to face.

Shockwave is known for his grace and lithe form. Out of armor, his body can arch and bend in a skill matched only by a dancer or a snake. A feat that mystifies and heats Megatron normally. He always did like watching Shockwave move on the field. The way he can curl and strike with one pede. Bending without breaking. Striking backwards with one leg and still hitting targets with his cannon. The mech was an amazing form to behold.

Right now though, he is cursing. Cursing his solid bulky form or the lithe one pressing further into him, is hard to say. Shockwave whispers, "I don't have time to fuck around with you. Is that understood?"

Megatron can't move his helm with it pinned back so far. He is now to the point here he has to use his arms to hold himself upright and push back into Shockwave's pressing. "Shockwave, let me up."

"No. You will bend to my will this time."

"Never." He presses his lips tightly together. "Never. You will give before I will ever let up!"

Shockwave jerks the towels once more, "Say that when you aren't bent under my control."

"My knees are caining, please, let me up." Megatron tries again. Hoping that maybe the sympathy will ease the other, "Do you really want me icing them when Ayreon comes home?"

Shockwave pulls back his own body a bit to take a look at how far he has bent his older mate. Yeah, he has to agree, this is probably further than the mech has been pushed recently. He lets out a little slack, but not enough to release the trouble maker. Megatron sighs a bit, but still furious that Shockwave hasn't completely released him. "Shockwave…," he warns.

"No, you listen." Just for that jerks down again. "I might be slightly turn on by your stunt down stairs, and I will give you what you want tonight. But I have work that has to be done right now."

Megatron argues back, "Give me an hour with you and I'll help you with the work. You work too hard here, the least I can do is help. Deal?" Shockwave pulls back releasing a bit more slack. Now able to move his neck a little better, maneuvers his head. "It may not be up to your standards, but it's an extra set of hands, alright?"

Shockwave rolls back to his pedes releasing the towels, "No. You work harder than I, you relax and I'll take care of everything." Reaching back he snatches the soiled lines.

He is almost to the door when Megatron snaps back, "You know they are right. You really do have stick yup your aft!"

Shockwave whips around, "And what exactly does THAT mean?!"

Pulling himself upright, shoves past his mate to the door. "You know why you go through so many assistants at work? Do you really want to know why you had droids and drones working for you during the war? Do you know how many bots begged for transfers from your division because they were either bored or couldn't stand the coldness?!" Shockwave's optic goes wide at the long buried truth. "That's right, they rather be on the front lines dying that be in the safety of the lab with you! Said they would see more action and at least talked to."

With that punch to his reserved but very much alive emotions, Shockwave sinks to the berth. His helm sinks even lower. Was he really that difficult to work with? To live with? Had his perfectionism really gone that far that he can't even take a few moments of fun? Is he really such a pin head that he can't accept help? Is this how Ayreon looks at him?

Looking at the balled up linens in his arms, he sags. Would it really have killed him to let Megatron wash them? No, he doesn't use the right amount of softener. And he always puts them back on the berth upside down. But did it really matter that much? The only reason he made Megatron put the magazines away was so he would leave him alone.

Lifting his sad helm to the sound of Megatron's apology, "Look, Shockwave, I'm so-"

"Right," the naked shoulders accept the slap.

The dark brows furrow at the reply needing a further understanding. Megatron really didn't mean to come off as such a bastard, most certainly not today. It hurt him even more to see Shockwave slumped.

And Shockwave knows his mate had kept this truth buried for just this reason. "You're right Megatron. I do have a stick up my aft. It's yours. And I should know by now when to use it." The beaten mech replies dryly.

Megatron's jaw drops. Did Shockwave actually make a sexual innuendo about himself? Too fritzed to move, he just gapes. The brooding mech wasn't finished though.

Shockwave stands up, pulling his pride back on, strides over. "I have to get those cookies made for Ayreon's class tomorrow." Leaning in, he traces that stunned open mouth. "Help me, Sugar?" He leans in and gives a long wet kiss, "I'll even let you ice me-them I mean, afterwards."

Shockwave rolls around his shoulder and out the door with the linens. Curling round to watch that naked aft disappear down the stairs, Megatron doesn't watch his own pedesteps in following. He was a little too busy mentally licking the frosting off those hard and perfectly rounded cheeks, when his big pede took off. Slipping on the magazine he had set on the step, tumbles down the stairs. Crashing into Shockwave, they get tangled together in the sheets.

Megatron chuckles, "Hum, so this is what it's like to be you?" Just for that, Shockwave slams a pointed elbow into the mech's belly and pulls away. He's almost away when he hears the **click**.

He knows that sound and swiftly keeps the other wrist out of grasps way. "Oh no you don't! Oh nonnno, don't even THINK!-" The purple mech rolls out of the tangle furious.

The silver smirk beams. Shockwave flails his wrist with the handcuff dangling down, "Get this off me NOW!"

This time, Megatron comes to his knees on his own, "Oh, I think not. I think you are going to be my sweet first."

Shockwave's temper flairs, "I swear Megatron! You are so! Infuriating at times!" He points a ringed fist at the chuckling mech. "You say I have a stick up my aft still! You haven't change either! Still have to have your way all the time don't you!"

Megatron scoots closer to Shockwave, still on his knees (on purpose), "Only when it comes to you Shockwave. Only you."

As much as that statement should melt the mech, it only flusters him more. Not only was he raging against his own physical desires earlier and Megatron's lustful needs. But then he had to go and play that guilt card. And now he is going to ignore the compromise by playing the devoted mate!

Shockwave snarls, "Decepticon!"

Megatron laughs heartily pulling himself to his full height with the help of the banister. "Yep. Takes one to know one."

Shockwave backs up from the encroaching temptation, "A-and what is th-that supposed to mean?"

"Go ahead. Deceive yourself. Go ahead, tell yourself you don't want me to take you here! right now. Sure, use that logical side to get yourself out of this. I didn't deceive anyone. I was up front with my plans to take you."

And while Shockwave is turning that over in his mind. Megatron reaches out and takes the cuffed hand. He kisses it then suckles the pointed digits one by one, carefully backing Shockwave up (without realizing it). He savors the lingering sweetness on the lavender tips. Relishing in them. Evil wicked thoughts drift across the silver mind hidden under an elegant noble crest. The black wet snake curls around one long tip, halving his optics, makes it clear he will be nibbling on Shockwave's body as the best delicacy on the planet.

Releasing the tip, then leans in closer making sure to keep the golden drugged optic entranced by his. Shockwave's back is pressed to the angled barrier looking up into the twinkling garnet optics. "And I still will." **click**

He steps back beaming. Shockwave's optic goes wide in horror. He really doesn't want to accept the truth, but if both of Megatron's dirty black palms are visible, that only leaves one reason the lavender one is still elevated away from it's darker body. Instead of looking, he tugs. The sound of clinking metal and resistance seals his fate.

The words are slow and deadly, "You handcuffed me to a banister!" He jerks on it hard and releases his fury, "YOU HANDCUFFED ME TO A BANISTER!"

The cocky one tips his crest in a mocking jaunt, "Ah, yes, I believe so. Brilliant deduction, genius."

"Get these off me RIGHT NOW!" Yes Shockwave is bellowing.

"No, but if you don't calm down, I will bring down the muzzle." The quick cant to the opposite side smirks, "Unless that's what you were aiming for?"

"I- taa- I wasn-! Nah-haha…. I was NOT!" The masochist finally sputters out and grimacing that the thought was making his temperature rise higher. Near fevered.

Megatron chuckles knowing that was not at all Shockwave's plan, but it was just too fun to watch the other thrown completely for a loop. Yes it was very cruel of him to fry Shockwave's logic circuits. But, he wasn't called a sadist for just any reason.

Shockwave's chest his heaving in frustration. It's been a loooong time since Megatron has seen the violet mech's anger looking so violent… and well, directed straight at him. "Primus Shockwave, do you know how damned sexy you are standing there shackled, pissed, and heaving." He makes those grabby paws just like their son used to as an infant for a treat. "I could just eat you up right now." Just for that slicks out his long and lapping tongue.

He had no idea Shockwave could get madder while his body rages in arousal, but there he is. "MEGATRON!" This was a full fledged roar while he reaches out as far as his restraint would allow him with a balled fist. The leader felt the full wrath of his lover. "**RELEASE ME**."

Instead of bellowing back. He uses his most deadly voice. The spark soothing whisper, "No, my love."

Still yanking at the cuff, he begins stomping. Meanwhile, the unshackled mate, picks up the linens and walks around the corner to the washing machine. Tossing them in, he smiles. Now, how to get that raging temper to notch down a few degrees? He tosses in the detergent and lowers the lid listening the rage in the other room.

It's been a long time since Shockwave has let off such a string of obscenities. Doing a quick mental check, no, he's NEVER heard the polite mech swear in such fashion before. Wow, some of those congegations are quite creative. Biting a lip he ponders, just maybe he's gone a little _too_ far?

Hearing the next set of bashing sounds, he knows he will have to move fast before Shockwave hurts himself or does damage to the stairs. Scrabbling through the cabinet grabs the first thing available. A cable tie.

Dashing back into the main room sees Shockwave gripping the offending rod and trying to loosen it like a jail break. Coming up behind the raging mech, Megatron grabs the free arm. He flings Shockwave around so his back is to the barrier again. In seconds, the second wrist is bound to a different banister rod. A violet pede lashed out, this time the silver one is ready and curls out of the line of fire.

Once again the temper flares, "What is WRONG with you?!" Shockwave pulls his foot forward again, ready to slam his heel into the wall behind him.

Lashing his own pede out this time, Megatron hooks behind the knee keeping it elevated, "Stop. Calm down. You don't really want to do damage to the place and make Ayreon afraid of his parents' temper, do you?" It was a soft command, but the hard truth struck deeper. The last thing Ayreon needs to see his parents' dangerous side. The darker limb goes limp, thus the lighter one releases it. "Good, now…"

Shockwave closes off the optic trying to still his rage, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I have already explained."

It takes quite a few more moments and deep breaths for Shockwave to finally calm to a reasonable level. The whole body relaxes. Shoulders give into allowing the restraints to bear the weight of his predicament. The knees bend slightly, resting the bare aft against the wall. Even the neck laxes and the antenna droop. Canting the helm to one side, a soft amused huff comes out, "You do know normal couple would have a surprise date. You know, a movie or romantic walk." Now the optic comes back on.

Stepping back, Megatron returns the chuckle. He flays out one of his dangerous servos that used to order executions, "Well, we aren't exactly normal, now are we?"

With that, returns the show Shockwave had given upstairs. He slowly releases his chest piece. "Now, will you relax? You are in good hands."

Shockwave twitters his bound fingers, "Oh really? And what am I supposed to do trussed up like this?"

Megatron casts his gauntlets and greaves aside, "Let me help you release your inner mech." Just for that, lets his fingers span out across his chest and down the plain of his hard belly. "I know he's in there."

The golden optic just watches as the mech before him continues to caress his own body. If he could, Shockwave would be licking his lips and joining those palms. Instead he steps forward as close as the binds will let him. Beaming wickedly, Megatron hooks one talented finger under his mate's chin holding him in place while he leans in closer. His sweet breath hushes Shockwave's logical side, "Let me tease you. Let me show you your hidden side." Then curls that chin out of the way so his can place light kisses on his cheek and then bolder kisses on his way down. When he gets to the collar they become nips and then snatches and by the time he gets to the shoulder, the maw opens wide and sinks his fangs into the balled joint. Not a full fledged bite, but certainly a harder one than any femme could take. Shockwave moans in want, pushing the shoulder into the bite. Still the fangs sink deeper until a hitch comes from the victim. Slowly, the fangs back out of the skin to lick the wound.

"Let me taste," Shockwave near-whimpers. Leaning in, Megatron kisses him letting his savor the taste of his own wound. Moaning, a violet knee comes up to caress the hip driving the kiss deeper, trying to hook it around the strong waist.

Abruptly, Shockwave is left waning. The silver tempter pulls back, "Pay backs are a bitch, Shockwave." He jerks on his binds again, slamming a pede to the floor. The silver one chuckles.

And then, the worst thing the younger mech expected to see…. The black cap is tossed carelessly aside along with the remaining armor.

**Insert readers imagination here.**

"Please Megatron, release me." His own fully charged appendage screaming for a release from its own bondage. "Please, take it off. I can't take it." Shockwave thrashes his pelvis trying to knock the insufferable casing loose.

"Take what off?" The husky voice grunts, laying the crest to touch his shoulder so he can get a better view of his mate's writhing while continuing the show.

" My cap, my cod, my … my Primus! My cable's insufferable imprisonment. Please it's chafing. Release me!" Heels to the wall, his back bends like a bow, as far as his bound writs will let him stretch. Even his strong neck and pointed helm tips bend into the curve.

"My my, needy little bitch aren't you," Megatron teases striding forward.

Snarling in a truly frustrated mechly mood, bites back, "If I was a bitch, my **cable** wouldn't be **chafing**! Now take **it** off!"

Sauntering over, dripping cream on the floor, Megatron hesitates. The arrogant smile, "There's the mech I was looking for." Click, click, CLANG!

The pallid bow curls out farther begging it's released appentage to be touched, "Ahhhhh, thank you ooohOHHH! Nuhhh…" Shockwave swiftly slides from relieved mech to …

_ shhhhwerrrk_

**Return to reader's imagination**

A protective arm wraps around them and holds the mech up. "Hey, hang in there."

Drooping his helm, he giggles, "That's all I can do."

Megatron pulls himself up right, keeping Shockwave against him. Leaning over, bites through the cable tie, to release one wrist. Shockwave curls ready to get the other one released, but Megatron snakes his lick from crease, in the grove of the back strut all the way to whisper into the audio, "While I'm here…"

Both lean against the railing panting and aching. Megatron's knees killing him. Shockwave's shoulders feeling no better. "Oh Primus, Megatron, why do I let you do these things to me?"

Rubbing his hood between his beloved's silky adornments, mewls, "I didn't start this."

Shockwave sputters, "EXCUSE me?" Once more he jerks on the wrist restraint, "And just when do you plan on releasing me?"

Megatron is remarkably silent. Too silent. Sharply Shockwave whips his helm around. The flush on his mate's face says it all, but still… the antenna droop in more horror, "Oh, no you didn't… Please don't say-"

Childishly Megatron scrunches his face, "I forgot where I put the key? Forgive me?" He is waiting for the purple temper to flare again, but is shocked by the reaction he does get.

It starts as light hitching in the chest. And then a light rumbling, and then a really laugh. Pressing his face into his lover's throat, Shockwave lets forth a full laugh. It was just to precious to see Megatron's spontaneous attack come to this fucked up ending. The whole situation is just too funny after all the things he told Shockwave about relaxing and unwinding. He curls the free hand behind Megatron's nape refusing to let him walk away too soon.

Megatron is now the worried one for a change, for Shockwave can not help him search for the key. "Shockwave, this is serious. I can't let Ayreon find-"

The phone rings. Reluctantly, Shockwave lets Megatron retreat to answer it. The dark brow furrows further to the new information, "Ah, I see. Um, let me see what I can do. Bye."

He sets the mobile down, "Seems we didn't get the memo, they need the cookies today. Like now."

Shockwave yanks on the handcuff, and gets that _I told you so_ look across his face. "And this would be why I said-"

Stomping his own foot down, Megatron growls, "Oh shut up, Shockwave."

**a/n Want to see the painting of Shockwave bound to the staircase? Go to NightStalker13's da account and look for Release Me. **


	26. Baby Steps

**a/n Baby Ayreon moment, aching Shockwave, supportive Megatron. A bit of this is true to my life and I can totally understand Shockwave's emotions.**

Shlink, a key pulls the bolt back in lock.

Click-scrape, a knob turns and a front door opens.

Soft clack of a pede steps onto the entry tile.

Clink, sigh and another soft thud, releases the keys and briefcase from the relieved parent. To be home. With family. Just the way it should be.

Squeal mixed with a soft whump, whump whump, ending with a pumpfh and high pitched squeal of giggles lands near said pedes before their optic can access the room. When it does, the golden optic goes wide in surprise to the sight before him.

At his pedes has got to be every soft blanket and pillow from the home piled at the bottom of the stair case. In the soft nest is his iridescent silver-lilac son in a giggling fit underneath an upturned laundry basket.

Muffled is one word repeated in delight, "AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!"

The arriving parent now turns on his technical side and swiftly accesses the situation. His gaze rakes the pile of cushions. Why? The laundry basket. Why? A giggling son. Why? Where is the other parent?!

"Oh shit," comes softly from further up the staircase.

That narrows the gaze as it travels up the stair case. Yes it is only a few steps, but still….

"Daddy! AGAIN!" the iridescent voice muffles from the fluffy nest.

In a snap, the purple parent can't breath let alone think. Horror makes his frame visibly shiver. There in the other parent's hand is a rope end. The other, tied securely to the over turned laundry basket.

"Let me explain," the silver parent tries to start.

The purple one is mute in turmoil. Right now his chest is seriously in pain. He's seriously beginning to wonder if he is having a very real spark attack. Fear like he has not felt in a very long time as him locked in a frozen state. Anxiety attack, no question about it. Logic is clawing and scrambling to take hold of the processor but Anxiety's flailing tendrils and slick coating of fear are keeping Logic from gaining control.

The silver one can see his impromptu fun has just rolled the other into a near catatonic/fritzing state. He tries to rise, but a sharp lilac finger comes up to make the other to explain from his seated position on the stairs.

"Look, it's just a little innocent fun." The other doesn't budge. "He's not going to get hurt. I have it perfectly under control. Soft landing, he's not going that far down the steps and he's not going fast. Relax."

"Again? Daddy?" Now the voice is curious why no one has responded to him. Maybe even a bit worried. "Mummy? Daddy?" the voice wavers. Is his fun over? Will Mummy come play too? Why is Mummy not laughing with Daddy? Why has Daddy suddenly stopped laughing?

"Shockwave?" The normally domineering voice is also beginning to get seriously concerned when the other doesn't react to their son's pleas. There's apprehension in his tone now. Not a word from his mate, still? Not even a movement towards their son. Even a hint of sweat mixed with the trembling biceps?

"Mummy?" a worried little voice comes from the pile. The basket is pushed aside by little pedes.

Hitching a breath, the golden beam moves from the older silver mech to the younger one. He watches the little one wriggle and crawl out of the pile of blankets. Alive. Healthy. Intact. Happy. Coming to him….

And then the little black hand grasps the stair and pulls himself upright, just like he has been doing for the last few cycles. But now… he totters towards his mother hands up and out with grabby paws. "Mummy? Again? Up?"

Sinking to his knees, the violet arms immediately open wide. The little gift of new life staggers forward with only one thing on his processor. His warm and loving parent who has been away from him all day.

Yes he loves his Daddy and has been having a delightful time with him. But now, his other love giver has come home and not spoken a word. He needs those words of love. He needs to know everything is going to be fine. He reaches out for what he needs most right now, not knowing the other needs the little arms just as much.

The violet soft arms need to know his son is perfectly healthy. Seeing him stagger forward more than proves that his son is well and healthy. The first steps he has seen him take. Although he wants to ask and look to his mate for confirmation, he just can't break his gaze from the sight before him. As soon as he is within reach, clasps him - snatches the tiny one to his racing spark. Tears stream down his face. Anxiety is being quelled. Love is taking over. The bridge between Logic and Anxiety is Love. Trying to get both sides to understand each other.

Swiftly rising, keeps the little one clasped to his chest and hangs on for dear life. Ayreon clings just as tightly to his mother. Even his young spark knows his mother needs him right now for whatever reason. He buries his little face into the strong neck of love, "Mummy?" the little palms pats trying to reassure him all is right in their little world.

Racing past the other parent, Shockwave dashes into their berth room and locks the door.

Megatron lets the rope slip through his fingers at the sound of the latch. He knows Shockwave is being just a little over protective and when he gets like this, there is just no reasoning with him. Best to just let the mech rest, and come round on his own. Hopefully it won't take too long. He needs Shockwave to understand he would never do anything to really put his-their son in danger. What's wrong with a little harmless rough housing fun? It's not like he was beating him, like his father would. Nor was he molesting like his mother. What has got Shockwave all bent out of shape?

Silently coming to the bottom of the stairs, the father begins folding up the piles of cushioning. What has got Shockwave a fritzed up like this? Come on, the kid was just bumping down the stairs and poof into the blankets. No big deal! Man the mech is just an unreasonable worry wart sometimes.

~~00~~

A snick, and the lock is bypassed on the berthroom door.

Heavy pedes do their best to step softly into the room.

Light breathing confirms the sparkling is asleep. The lack of heavier, soft breathing confirms the other in not.

Megatron comes to the moonlit berth and sets the pile down knowing Shockwave will be hunched over in a ball surrounding Ayreon. Like a turbofox protecting her kits in the middle. He takes one pillow and sets it at his side. Bringing the other pillow, lifts the relaxed violet helm and slips the pillow silently under. Shockwave only mumbles a 'thank you' so not to wake the other member of the family. Still silent, Megatron settles himself down so he can see both his mate and sparkling, then draws the thickest blanket over all three of them, being sure no to smoother the littlest.

Laying his large comforting hand above the blanket, slowly lets it's heaviness soothe the larger of his charges. Carefully, makes his voice as soft and low as possible. "Shockwave, look-"

A hand seals off the lips of apology. "No, you listen." Logic was in charge now. This is not the emotional mech Megatron was expecting to see. No what he got was completely in control -commander?- Logical Shockwave. "b I know /b you would never let anything happen to your son on purpose. But baccidents/b happen."

Mumbled against the finger tips, "You can't protect him against everything for his whole life."

Shockwave narrow his gaze, "I'm not a fool, Megatron. I know that. And I have every right to be concerned. You don't always think everything through before you do something, You never did."

Oh ouch that one stung. The ex-warlord hisses to the rebuke.

Shockwave shakes his head softly, "I don't want to argue with you but will you just shut up and listen for a moment. Alright?"

"If you are going to slander me, than no." Megatron bristles.

"This is why I left, I knew you wouldn't listen. Forget I even tried." Shockwave pulls Ayreon even closer to himself (as if it was possible) and further away from his father, and closes off his optic, thus ending the conversation.

Megatron groans. How dare Shockwave take his son from him! How dare he throw that at him and then close him off! Maybe he was wrong, maybe it is Emotional Shockwave he is dealing with.

"I love you very much. And I love Ayreon too. But most of all, I love you two together and I can bear the thought of you two separated." Shockwave's voice wavers, face buried between the young antenna buds.

Huh? Megatron is very confused by the statement. He heard the 'love' but what does he mean by 'separated'. Checking the tone in his voice very carefully tries again. He uses an even tone of inquiry, "Please explain that statement to me. I do not understand."

Shockwave is well aware that it took great control for Megatron to ask so carefully with out snapping or barking. Likewise he returns the tone, "Perish the thought Ayreon has an accident with only you at home and he has a broken limb or concussion from a fall… with your record, CPS will be called. You do not do well with authorities and investigations. Setting aside the emotional impact it would have on you seeing Ayreon get hurt under your care. I know that alone will crush you."

Megatron's whole frame deflates. Child Protective Services? One moment of Ayreon being out of his home in the care of another! NEVER! Now he is reaching and curling Ayreon to his frame. Shockwave lets him take their son.

"I didn't think about that."

Ever so softly, encouragingly, "I …. know."

Now his own great frame is curling around his littlest charge, "You're mine! No one will ever take you from me. I'll start another war if they try!"

Shockwave curls a hand around his mate's cheek, "I know."

The soft vermillion optics look to the golden one, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

The family rests in silence just watching their little one sleep.

"So when did he start walking?" Shockwave finally asks after a respectable amount of peace..

Megatron smiles, "Those were his first steps. For you." He beams, "And I got to see it."

Stroking the cheek once more, he smiles, "No, bwe/b got to see it. Together."

With this, the dark palms reaches over and curls the other half of his son closer. "Yes, we did. And we will see many more of his mile stones ... together. Please don't fret so much."

A heavy breath puffs out in a bit of frustration. The warm palm on his back tries to soothe and comfort. "Please understand, sometimes you don't 'fret' enough."

"So you feel it's your duty to fret for both of us?" Megatron tries to lighten the situation with a flick of amusement. Unfortunately, it just punctuates the situation making it worse.

This time it's Shockwave bristling. Looking down at their still sleeping son tries to decide what to do. His chest is still panging from the images and thoughts that his processor had forecast… Burying Ayreon… Another lost son, knowing there will never be a chance of another…..

And yet in a way, Megatron had a point. But where is the perfect line between his relaxed and fun state and his own controlling and protective/guardian side? How does one find it? How does one live?

"Didn't you just say accidents will happen?" The leader of the family encourages the conversation.

Shockwave lifts his helm to read those soft warm optics so close to him. There is no mockery this time. No, this time, his own Logic is trying to push into the other's Logic.

"Listen, I will try to be sensitive to your need to be Guardian, but you need to be sensitive to him just being a sparkling. I need to have fun with him as much as he needs to have fun with me. And I wish you would come have fun with us."

Now that one stung deep and hard. As if the spark didn't hurt enough already. Now that! Shockwave tries to roll away, but the palm becomes a clamp to his bicep. "No, not this time. Stay with us. Please?" Yes, Megatron is begging.

Relaxing, Shockwave just sags in defeat. The palm soothes his arm. "Good, now rest. Yes, it is an order." He didn't think he could deflate any further, but he did.

Feeling his mate sink further, Megatron cups the cheek, "Tomorrow, you will have fun with us. I know just the safe fun you will enjoy. BUT you have to let him explore."

Shockwave groans, "What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to send his little cars down the stairs in make shift ramps…" He presses to Shockwave's strengths, "…designer, creator."

Shockwave nods and then strokes their little gift's delicate arm, "And you WILL repair that gate at the bottom of the stairs you keep SAYING you will." With a cock to his own helm, makes it clear, that is why he hadn't repaired it himself. He kept waiting for the elder to fulfill his obligations to the home.

Curling his lip to the rebuke, he huffs lightly. But, the mech was right. He did need to work on that gate he had damaged, by accident. "Alright, I'll do that first," curling his palm around the mother's cheek, he smiles, "Look, Shockwave, we are never going to agree perfectly on how to raise Ayreon, our son. But we do need to find a balance and most of all, he needs to know, no matter what he hears about our past, about us, he needs to be secure in who he is. I need him to be confident and comfortable with who he is no matter what is thrown his way. Okay?"

Shockwave nods. "He will not suffer ridicule and taunts from school or society like we did... we will help him through things… unlike what we had. His feelings will not be ignored or over looked. We will be sure to help him express them positively, safely."

Megatron leans forward and presses his own hood to his mates, "See, there are things we agree on. I knew you would be a good parent. I knew my heir would be in safe, nurturing, encouraging hands."

Shockwave pushes back, "And I knew you would be just the counter to me. You would be the one to make up for my short comings. I knew you would not allow my sparkling to come to any harm from the taunts or tortures life can throw his way. You would the strength and grace to my weakness and unbending nature. I knew you would light his life your laughter and compassion."

Megatron sinks warmly to that. Yes he had been compassionate to his soldiers. Probably more than they realize, but no, it's not an attribute one would tag him with right away. Nor his sense of humour. But leave it to his mate to remind him of that, just as he reminds his mate of his own strengths he does not see himself. The attributes they will be sure to search and encourage in their gift of life. Ayreon will not be forced down a tunnel of direction in his life. He will be lifted and encouraged to flourish… just as Shockwave's mother had done for him.

As carefully as possible, the parents curl around their offspring of hope and peace. Clinging to each other as stasis pulls them all under a blanket of protection banishing fear outside their fort of love.

~~00~~

True to his word, Shockwave lets Ayreon explore his fun and play. He even finds himself laughing and yes, giggling with the little one's delights the next day. Packing materials easily become little shoots for ramps sending cars and balls down the steps into the laundry basket. Slyly, Shockwave even sends a few directly at his mate.

Megatron finds himself enjoying the delight the other two are having, even though his own repair project took twice as long as expected due to dodging the assault of sparkling toys into his work area.

It didn't matter. These are the steps one takes in their new roles as parents not commanders of troops. One thing they did learn as commander and scientist:

Learn from mistakes. Improve. Succeed where there was failure.

Taking their own rough childhoods and improving. Shame and abuse will not be repeated. Quite the opposite. Grace shall replace shame. Encouragement shall lead, not abuse. Talk shall be the form of communication, not yelling. A hand will comfort instead of striking. Arms will be a safe resting place not a rebuke. Laughter will fill the home, not screaming. Doors will be open in listening, not closed in hiding.

A spark will light and warm the home, not angry glares.

Home will be a haven not a hell.

Paste your document here...


	27. First Time AGAIN

First Time ….Again

"Oh Pri-mus Meg-**uh**-tron," and a soft hissed groan of relief mingles with the fall of warm water beyond the closed door.

The black palm stills before it's knuckles touches the bathroom barrier. He had planned to tell his mate that the take-out had arrived, but hearing the release of his name in such a manner, he knew speaking would just embarrass the other in his private pent up release.

Instead he silently steps back to the berthroom door and yells, "Shockwave, dinner's here."

"Alright," is all that comes back in a strangled neutral tone.

Backing down the stairs to the kitchen, Megatron rubs his hood. He needs his mate back. Looking down to their cooing infant in his port-a-cot beside the table, he grazes the little one's cheek. "I love you very much, but your mother will always be my mate too. I do not want to deny you your time together, but, you have to learn to share. He was mine first. Alright?" A cute little coo greets him back as he strokes the miracle gift of love.

Sitting down, he waits for Shockwave to dry and get re-armored. They have had to wait for the required post-partum recovery and then the addition time to the spark chamber surgery… but that time has come and gone. Still neither has made the move to requite their bodies and sparks together. Megatron is pretty sure why Shockwave hasn't. He's nervous to fail his mate. But there is also one more issue. A very heavy one that both are terrified to test.

Upstairs, embarrassed Shockwave dries off after his _personal release_ in the shower. If Megatron had been any closer, he would have heard his name cried out. That would not have been good. He was sure Megatron would make fun of him for it or encourage him to allow his help next time, and that conversation is something he just can't take right now.

Sinking down to the toilet, he lets the soft magenta cloth soothe his fingers. It's getting worse. The pain killers the OB doctor had given him had made him so drowsy. Swiftly he had chucked them away willing to take the pain and be fully focused on his son thus quelling the tides of rising guilt.

The pain suppressors Ratchet had given him for the open-spark surgery recovery had a different effect. Ratchet was compassionate to his need to be wide awake for his son and thus prescribed medication that would not kick him in the aft the other way. They did not knock the pain down as far as the other ones did, but both patient and doctor had agreed that the ex-Decepticon Commander and half-droid could handle this level of Idiscomfort/I and stay sane. Not every bot could.

The problem was what it did to his libido. He was hypersensitive to his mate's gaze and soft touches. Just a graze to his arm sent tingles of heat through him. A chaste kiss nearly sent him to overload. As quickly as he could, he got off those meds too. Physical discomfort was nothing compared to the guilt of not being able to satisfy his lord.

He figured with the meds leaving his system, so would the hypersensitivity. But sitting here now, he knows he was very wrong. Maybe it wasn't the medication at all. Maybe is was because his mate just has this effect over him all the time. And watching the silver lord become a wonderful tender loving parent is just… Shockwave's in love with his mate all over again.

What he wouldn't give to leap into his mate's spark and let him feel everything he sees and finds desirable in his mate's new role. But…

He brings the towel to his face and buries a groan. Even his body shudders in real fear. Ratchet had warned him that with all the mixed sorts of damage done to his spark chamber, there's a very real possibility that he may not be able to complete the bond with Megatron ever again. The receptors had just been… so scarred.

Logically, Shockwave knows Megatron will never blame him or hold it against him. Megatron will love him forever weather they can feel that connection again or not. But his spark won't listen. It's so scared and damaged. It's terrified of failing it's counter part again.

"Shockwave, are you alright? Dinner's getting cold." A soft tender voice asks through the door respecting the other's privacy.

"Just a moment," a shaky voice responds.

"Shockwave?" the protector worries.

"Not now," the counter doesn't want him to worry.

"Alright." The pedes hesitantly retreat.

"Come on Shockwave, get yourself together. He needs you. Stop being an pathetic idiot," he tosses the towel aside and pulls himself up right.

Within moments of taking his seat again at the table, his perfect purple mate comes to take his place. One of Shockwave's favorite meals, Megatron pushes it closer to his mate to serve himself first. "We found a new vein today of silver ore. I didn't think there was any left. It should help with the bridge being constructed and headed for …." Megatron cuts the tension with something about work that interests them both.

~~00~~

After dinner, Ayreon tucked into his little berth upstairs with the monitor down here beside the father, the couple recline on the couch together watching a documentary. Shockwave's processor isn't there. It's on the solid supportive frame beside him exuding pure mechliness of protector and … solid love.

Megatron is settled into the corner of the couch, pedes propped out on the ottoman, giving room for Shockwave to rest his helm against his chest. The antenna are in full relaxed position, limp. Softly thrumming the purple shoulder plate, while completely focused on the program, he hasn't noticed Shockwave, turn and curl: thigh across his lap, belly to red side, face nuzzled into his throat. That is, until he feels the soft lilac digit on his spark cover. Yes his breast plate is somewhere else in the room, abandoned, but it's not the first time recently that they have snuggled like this since the surgery. But this is the first time he has felt those soft dangerous tips ministrations so deep into the crevasse of the pulsing chamber.

Looking down, his voice gravels in warning, "Careful."

"Maybe I don't want to be," a leading heady tone returns, while looking up… pleading.

The optics lock. Now is the deciding moment. Ratchet had warned Megatron privately as well to the potential incomplete bond. He knew that Shockwave would need encouragement or consoling depending on how their first time went.

"I'm scared," Shockwave admits.

A black callused palm softly caresses his love's cheek, "I know you are. And you know that we are more than that."

"Ratchet said…," but he just can't find the words to say, '_I may fail you again_.' So he looks away.

The tender hand brings the golden light of his life back into alignment with his own, "I know. He told me too. After all, we are one. Forever."

The purple frame sags and melts completely into the other's lap. Both strong silver arms wrap around the lighter frame holding him tight. "I've got you. I'm never letting you go. You can never retreat from me. I will not allow it, understood?" The violet helm nods rubbing against the silver scars of past abandonment and battles. "Good."

Lifting the cheek again, kisses him letting him know, he will take this slow and carefully. "Let me make love to you."

"I should be the one-"

"Accepting my love. Shhh, feel me."

Devastatingly slowly, Megatron caresses his way into releasing his mate's coverings. Yes, it's true that they are normally aggressive and pounding, but this isn't the time for that. Right now, Shockwave needs to know he is being caressed, comforted and encouraged.

Laid out on his back completely naked on the couch, Megatron's hands worship his mate, "Oh Shockwave you are so damned beautiful. Have you any idea how you slay me?"

Drugged in those touches, speech is just not possible. He just curls and ungulates into the hands and kisses massaging and grasping his lithe form.

"Tell me, Shockwave, what have you done?" It's a question of how prepared is he to receive him.

The helm shakes, "Nu-nothing."

"Really?" The black brow perks.

The violet cheeks flame, "I-I … I need…, " and turns aside.

Cupping the chin gently, Megatron asks seriously. He needs to know exactly what is going on so he doesn't hurt his lover. "Tell me."

Closing off the optic, Shockwave spills out, "I did nothing. I want it tight as a virgin like our first time… all over again for you."

"Oh Shockwave….," Megatron wilts and pulls his lover into his lap again raining suckling kisses and tiny nips all over his lover. "I love you. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to … just in case…" he can't continue.

Megatron stops and just holds him tightly. He can't let go of him right now. It's too much. Shockwave has sacrificed his body so much for him. Following him into battle. The horrors of senility while awaiting his return only to have his life endangered. Baring his life force to a damaged mech and even carrying two of their offspring. He rocks the mech tightly in his grasp.

"I don't deserve you, Shockwave."

"And I am not worth to be your mate either, My Liege."

Silence comfort soon slips into softly chuckles.

Megatron gets it. Pulling back, he can't help be see the smile. They are thinking the same thing without their sparks physically touching, "Than I guess that just confirms we are perfect for each other."

Shockwave shrugs, "No other logical explanation."

Megatron roars with laughter causing the other to join him. Just the tension breaker they needed. They were going to be fine. They will survive no matter what may come.

Laying his lover back out, kisses down the soft lavender form, "My love, this will be better than our first time. For this time I know exactly where to touch you." Just to prove the point, licks and suckles a little known hot spot. Shockwave cries out, Megatron gleams and does it again.

The violet helm hisses and arches back exposing that perfect neck. Megatron would so love to launch up there and sink his fangs into it, but he knows his attention needs to be elsewhere.

*****insert readers imagination here*****

"Oh Primus Megatron… hurry!"

"No," softly muffled.

"Eh?" is the most coherent thing the genius can come up with. The rumble of his lover's laughter is not helping.

Pulling back, the needy one whimpers. "Oh no Shockwave, our first time was too quick. Not this time." He releases the antenna to stroke the glowing chest of his mate, "Shh, relax."

He whimpers again, "I can't. I need you, Megatron. I need to feel you in me. I need to surround you. I. Need. You." Megatron sighs, but doesn't move, wrestling with what to do. "Please?" the lilac palms caresses a silver cheek and then, slides his other hand over the black one covering his spark chamber. "Please. I need to know I can feel you again."

He takes both those lavender hands and kisses them warmly, "No matter what happens, your spark belongs to me. No one else will ever touch it, understood?"

The violet helm nods. The possessive, domineering, ordering tone is just what he needs right now. A firm grasp on the truth: he was Megatron's. Property? Slave? Lover? Who cares. Megatron wants him damaged or not. Megatron will not even let Shockwave give up.

Leaning closer, the silver plates slide back, thumbing the pallid ones to comply. Fiercely he warns with and aggressive snarl, "I'm coming for you. I'm taking you home."

Shockwave surges his chest up shoving his life force into his mate's.

The first clash of sparks war with each other. The ex-CMO had warned the worst that could happen is Shockwave's spark fighting Megatron's merging-invasion. But that was not this. No, this is was each reaching clawing scratching at each other. They each are aggressively trying to sooth the other into understanding

:I'm here mate. I'm here to take care of you.:

They are so busy trying to surround the other, that they forgot how to compromise and blend. Over excitement makes them bounce off each other instead of join.

" No! NO! NOOOO!" Shockwave literally cries out, tears and all.

"Shh, stop it Shockwave. Calm down." Megatron pulls back. Shockwave scrabbles for the silver arms trying to yank him back into the attempted merging. "SHOCKWAVE! Desist!" Megatron orders.

Deflated, Shockwave collapses in defeat, turning his head away in shame. Megatron rolls back to his haunches and waits. He waits until Shockwave is limp and despondent before he stealthily returns.

This time, he doesn't try to possess Shockwave. No, this time he curls in. Tendrils reach out and cup and caresses the spark that lays beneath him. Shockwave doesn't even realize what happened until it is done.

_The older spark slips in and entangles it's self with the younger one, cradling it, drawing it closer to his warmth. So upset, the younger spark, let's itself be held and cuddled._

And then it opens wide when it finally realizes **:I can feel you!:**

The other laughs back.

Merging, melting… like two water colors swirling in unison, they paint a new moment of Oneness. This is not like they have known before, but it is no less wonderful. Releasing fears and adoration, the full bond is recommitted.

Tentative, the heat is felt. Nudging, needing… they press on. Souls merged, bodies are now angsting for their turn. The souls retreat allowing for bodies to feel it fully.

He reaches back and flicks the set off by the remote. And then carefully rising, the taller mech carries his beloved up stairs. With a last check, both see the little mechling sound asleep. Rounding to the side, Shockwave reaches over and tosses the sheet aside, Megatron sinks down curling them both over and holding his rejoined mate tight. Easily Shockwave falls to peaceful sleep. Not a worry on his spark and his body comforted as well.

It warms Megatron to know Shockwave is at peace. For Shockwave at peace brings him peace.

After all, they are two halves of the same spark…. Forever.


	28. Memories of home

Home Memories:

MegatronxShockwave, Ayreon (young adult)

Warning? Language.

~~~00~~~

Packing and sorting items in his room, Ayreon knows he needs to break the news to his parents that he found a place of his own. As much as he loves his parents and they said he could stay as long as he wanted, he knows it is time to move on. After all, his parents weren't raising him to be a sparkling forever. No, they were raising a responsible bot and a productive member of society. He finally had enough saved for the apartment of his own within a reasonable distance between work and his family. Still, this is a major move. Most of all, telling his parents.

Opening the bedroom door to bite the bullet and face his loving parents, he's taken aback. Well, sort of. His side two prongs relax in contentment as he silently watches. This is exactly how he knows his parents. These are not the people everyone else in this world know. Only he knows this side of his parents. And he loves them dearly for it.

Leaning his helm to rest against the door frame, crossing his strong arms over his chest and just soaks up the sight before him. He can't help but mentally chuckle, most of his school bot friends saw a fierce-some miner-mech able to rip someone's throat out with scarred and callused hands or a sharp tongue. They would do a double take if they saw Ayreon's father right now.

With light steps and smooth glide to his pedes, Megatron is dancing with his purple mate gently in his strong hands. One cupping the lithe waist as if they are professional dancers (not hardened warriors). The other hand slides up the curving dark back to the strong neck of his mother. With a circling thumb to the nape, the helm rolls off the silver chest back into the awaiting palm. The crested helm with the sexy fanged-grin leans over the love-drugged mate and kisses him sweetly but lingering to ignite a deeper mately romantic passion.

One unarmored white arm comes over the silver shoulder to the neck hanging on for dear life afraid of being swallowed up by that deep kiss. A kiss that dissipates logic and reason. A kiss that makes Shockwave forget there is a world around him. Turning his thoughts only to being consumed by his mate. A power he ponders how a mech can generate with just his sly lips.

Ayreon softly sighs. To many an offspring, this would be a disgusting show of affection, but not to Ayreon. Not after knowing the hell his father lived through and the source of comfort his mother became, turning the silver mech into the loving one who raised him.

Watching the kiss break, the son hears the father comfort to the mother, "Think on this, Shockwave, soon it will be just you and I again." The purple one frowns. "You know I didn't mean it that way. You know what I mean." The purple one tries to wriggle out of the silver trap, but he won't have it. Instead, the trap clenches tighter, enclosing the purple one to his spark, "Shhh..." Shockwave concedes and lets the silver arms wrap him in comfort resting the crested helm between the somber snow antenna. "You know it couldn't last forever."

"But it could last a little longer, couldn't it?" Shockwave mumbles his hurt into his source of strength.

Taking in all this, Ayreon backs into his room and softly closes the door on their intimate time. So his father knows the time is coming too. Well if anyone tried to say his father was a fool, they were the foolish ones. Going over to his pile of sorted belongings, Ayreon picks up his Hootie owl. Wrapping his arms around the stuffed toy buries his nose into it. That comforting unique scent of comfort and home. Most assuredly, Hootie is coming with him. Anyone teases him, they'll get a double black fist to the nose. One from him and one from his father. Ayreon rolls the bird back and looks into his glass eyes, "Or should I leave you here to help Mum through his worries?" Sigh, smile, "No, I think you will come with me, he has Dad."

Clutching the animal tighter, Ayreon's mind wanders back to a sweet memory...

_There had been a cave in at the mine. Even though Megatron tried to tell them all he would be fine, medic's orders were two cycles of observation at the hospital; concussion and something about past cranial surgery. They did let Shockwave and Ayreon come visit shortly after settling the boisterous mech into a room._

_Young Ayreon found the place smelling funny and a bit scary with all those doctors and other bots with bandages. Even some femmes crying. And they are going to make his Daddy stay in this scary place? "Mummy, can't we take Daddy home. He won't like it here."_

_Hiking his youngling a little higher on his hip, Shockwave chuckles lightly, "Hm, you do know your Daddy pretty well don't you?"_

_The twin golden optics look up to his beloved Mum wrinkling his nose, "It smells funny and it's cold and the crying and-"_

_"Shhh, it's okay," a lilac palm pulls the quad pronged helm to his shoulder. The two side ones pert in fear matching the mother's._

_"Here were are, 24."_

_Entering the room, Megatron is staring blankly out the window. No he's not tied to the berth, but it certainly feels like it until he hears his favorite word, "DADDY!"_

_Whipping his helm around, Ayreon practically leaps from his mother's arms to scramble up his broad ones. Burying himself into the great silver chest, Ayreon snuggles in tight with his stuffed toy. "Daddy," he sighs contented and closes his optics. Shockwave lowers himself to his mate's side and looks to his favorite two mechs in complete bliss. The large ebony palm sooths the little crown as the little spark beat soothes the big one. The two side prongs wilt in his father's touch and the mother's join them, touched by their tender moment._

_Silent comfort is all this family needs while the family in then next berth talks nonstop. Megatron doesn't seem to hear the irritating noise only the soft beat beneath his palm. Looking down to his son, rolls his vermillion optics and smiles when the nurse finally comes in and tells the others to hold the noise down. Ayreon giggles lightly against his father's great strong chest to the goofy expression on the tough mech._

_Unfortunately the time comes and the nurse frowns, "I'm sorry Mr. Megatron. Visiting time is up."_

_Ayreon shoots her a young warlord's scowl firing off suction cup darts from his optics at her. She tries to be offended but fails miserably covering her smile swiftly with her hand._

_Shockwave huffs at his son's rude expression. Megatron grazes his thumb down the young nose bridge, "I will be home soon enough. Do not worry for me."_

_"Daddy, I don't want you here. It's scary."_

_Megatron huffs in a very real shudder, "I know, but I'll be fine. It's not my first stay in the hospital but I plan to make it my last."_

_Ayreon clings to his father, "No, Daddy. I'll stay with you!" He tries to climb under the blanket but a pair of lilac hands grab him by the waist. "No, Mummy, no!"_

_Megatron takes his son's hand, "Ayreon, I need you to see to your Mother. That berth is too big for one. Do you think you could keep your Mother company for me?" Ayreon looks up to his worried mother. Shockwave's antenna sink to the truth of Megatron not going to like the stay in the hospital alone._

_Ayreon nods, "Okay Daddy. But, can Hootie stay with you? I think he's worried about you."_

_Megatron takes the owl most reverently and speaks to the toy respectfully, "Well Hootie, really there isn't anything to worry about. But if it will ease your feathered mind, you are welcome to keep me company."_

_"Dad, you don't have to be so professional with him! He's just an owl."_

_"I'm sorry young mech, but it's time to go," the nurse tells Ayreon carefully, "Your father needs his rest."_

_He points a finger at her, "I'm coming back tomorrow."_

_"Ayreon!" Shockwave grimaces at his young son being so forefront. Megatron doesn't help the situation by chuckling. Shockwave shoots his own daggers at the berth bound mech with his own malice, "I'm coming back too. Be good."_

_Patting the toy, "Well I'll try."_

_Shockwave shakes his head as Ayreon leans down for a final kiss from his Dad._

Pulling back from the sweet memory, Ayreon looks to the box he has at the foot of the berth. What else is he going to take to his new home as a comfort device?

Looking in the box finds his album of images. Opening it up, he immediately smiles. His mother trying to hold off a laugh, trying desperately to be angry with his father but failing miserably.

Giggling himself, Ayreon pulls up the memory:

_ Ayreon has his camera out for his photography class catching artistic images of the piano and how his father's fingers gliding across it. As long as it wasn't his face, his father was more than willing to indulge the project. Already Ayreon played with the light source. Moving the big piece of furniture until the light was perfect is enough to make Megatron's attitude change, but Ayreon softly pleas._

_"Fine," the bigger mech softly huffs._

_Shockwave, earlier in the day, chided the elder into being supportive in the younger's art. A vermillion death glare lost all its power with the swish of those retreating hips. Now they are coming back as the photo shoot is ready to begin._

_"Does it matter what I play?"_

_"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for all I care. I just need the light and your hands. And Dad..." Megatron looks up to his soft son's tone, "Thanks. It means a lot to me that you're helping me with this."_

_That saps all the gruff right off the elder. "No problem." With that, settles himself on the stool and gets his hands onto the keys, "Like this?"_

_"Little to the left." Megatron adjusts. "Perfect, now play."_

_Megatron looks to his mate straightening the room but clearly trying to be part of the family moment. Ayreon catches the glint and smirk on his father's face. He captures that image as well with the camera. Then he turns and sees what his father's optics do. Ayreon softly laughs to himself. As reserved and in the background as his mother tries to pretend, he is clearly a part of this. And with the glint in his father's optic, Megatron is going to draw him closer into the moment. This is going to get funny, Ayreon can just feel it. He prepares._

_Megatron's fingers begins flitting over the keys and begins singing in the ancient Decepticon language he knows his son DOESN'T know, but his mate is quite versed in. But Ayreon is no fool. He doesn't have to know the exact words to know what is going on._

_Simon Curtis Joystick:_

_**Wanna play games... play all night? I wanna fight…**_

_First his mother drops something._

_**Baby grab a hold of the joystick take control of the motion… **__ And then the antenna shoot up straight in warning. But the musician keeps going._

_**Skip a level, skip to level two …**__ The words come out rather lecherously glancing up the stairs. __**Presure only makes it hotter, wetter **__If he could he would be licking his lips. Instead his optic goes darker._

_**You and me …. **__ . And then one finger inches his mate closer. _

_…. __**plug that damn thing in already. **__The deep voice and cocked brow purrs out. If he could, Shockwave's jaw would have dropped. Instead, a moan escaped to which he tried to hide. Megatron only laughs and keeps going._

_**If you wanna play games…..**_

_The torturer keeps up the lyrics._

_Shockwave tries to shoot glares at his mate, but he just keeps up the act of being innocent as he keeps playing and singing those double meaning lines._

_Ayreon catches the images he wants at the piano, and then turns the camera on his mother. Megatron chuckles seeing his son catch this moment. So he switches the song into one he know Shockwave can't resist moving to. One thing that purple mech loves to do is dance. Curly his fingers, gets the tune going. Sure enough, Shockwave throws the towel aside and beings moving to the motion. Ayreon catches beautiful images of his mother dancing while his father hammers out the pulsing beat that leaves the violet one hitching to it._

Ayreon looks down at the image that go him an A+ in the class. No his father's face isn't in it, but his gliding hands are and his shadow across the piano with his mother dancing in the background. Shockwave's body in full motion to the song his lover plays just for him completely unaware of his son capturing the image. Beside this image, is the one of Shockwave leaning on the piano, grabbing the silver chin, kissing his mate while he plays on. Yes, these are most certainly going with him. Images of his parents most certainly in love and his solid base of comfort and foundation.

Laying them in the box, he sees the camera. Time is running short and soon this will no longer be his home. But for now, he will catch every moment he can.

Opening his berth room door again, he sees his parents are no longer in the main room. Sniffing, he knows dinner is being made. And by the laughter in the kitchen, he knows both of his parents are in there, his father probably up to no good by the sound of his mother's bantering.

Softly taking his steps, makes his way to the room. Raising the camera, he spies just what he wants:

Still dancing but to a new tune. Shockwave is before the counter preparing dinner. Megatron, behind him, not helping at all. If anything, he is making a bigger mess by distracting the cook. One hand around Shockwave's waist, the other is trying to snatch tidbits of the meal. Shockwave is trying to fend him off with warnings, threats and other malice. Even a raised knife held like a weapon.

Megatron has the knifed hand behind the lithe back and his fangs nipping at the neck in nothing flat while Ayreon silently clicks away. Shockwave is not completely helpless, but fast on his way. Reaching his loose hand back strokes into the sensitive crest. Curling his hand around one prong in a caress, twists.

"Son of BITCH!" Megatron howls and leaps back.

Rather cheeky, Shockwave goes back to his task. Megatron rubs the offended area. "I told you to back off."

"You are getting good at that. Ouch."

Reaching into the freezer, Shockwave grabs the ice cube tray and sets it on the counter, "It's not that bad, is it?"

Shooting a look of reality to the lighter mech, the larger one huffs, "No. You will have to do far more than that!"

Before it completely processes, it's too late. Shockwave' concern was a ruse just as was his caresses. Megatron's back is against the wall with a lilac palm down his chest plate. Megatron is squealing and squirming in shock.

"Holy FUCK!" That's COLD!"

Shockwave chuckles drawing back while his mate tries to wriggle the cold cubes out of his armor before they stick to his protoform. Swishing his saucy hips back to his station before the meal, "Don't mess with the cook. When will you ever learn, Megatron?"

A string of Decepticon cusses comes off the lethal tongue. Still Shockwave shakes his head, "Please, you used to be more creative than that."

That stills the bigger mech. "Wait, did you just chastise my cursing as well?"

Shockwave shrugs nonchalantly. "Why you..!" He grabs a handful of those ice cubes and prepares to shove them down his mate's back when another set of laughter turns them both.

The flash goes off catching Megatron in mid-attack and Shockwave in mid-defense. The two former-commanders look each other and grin together. "Infiltrator!"

"Attack!"

All four hands dig for the ice cubes. Ayreon drops the camera, "Oh shit!" and runs.

Shockwave should have corrected the young man for his language, but he was too busy assisting his mate with the attack on the youngest member of their family. Megatron leaps over the kitchen table while Shockwave dashes around. Ayreon runs for the living room but finds his father's faster movements impeding his retreat for the front door. With a quick reverse, leaps over the couch (muffing the cushions) and aiming for the kitchen. But his mother has that exit cut off as well.

In planning his next move, his spark swells in love. This game of attack is one he loved with his Dad. It took a long time before they could get Mum to play with them. As the sparkling grew into a young mech, the game was no longer played…. Too immature. But right now, all bets were off! He can't help but giggle as if he was sparkling all over again.

Dashing up the stairs, his heavier father chases him. With a galant leap, flicks his legs over the railing to land on the couch. Shockwave cries out as the furniture flips over spilling the cushions.  
Shockwave point a finger to the elder about to do the same, "Don't even THINK about it!"  
Megatron snarls at his former-commander.

Backing up, after three more messy attempts at evation, Ayreon dashes around the piano. Shockwave comes from the right, Megatron from the left. Ayreon is caught in the corner. Standing on the stool and racing across the top is NOT an option (like when he was a toddler), but diving under is still available. Crawling on his belly underneath, digs his elbows into the floor and propels himself along.

Getting to the end, finds the great silver pedes blocking his escape. The commanders use the old code language and coordinate their attack.

"Hey! That's just rude. You can't do that. Cybertronian please!"

Megatron leans down with his cheeky grin, "My house, my rules , runt."

Just for that, Ayreon pinches his father's nose and twists lightly as if he was ten again. The move startles Megatron giving Ayreon the breath he needs and dashes between the pedes. But he's bigger now, and Megatron turns his ankles just enough, trapping the mech between his calves around the waist.

"Shit!"

"Language!"

Ayreon pinches Megatron in the Achilles, "Fuck!"  
"Language!" Shockwave warns the older one this time.

"Little shit just pinched me!"

Ayreon laughs and heads off. Shockwave leaps before his son swaying his body to block as he feigns right and left, "Well he's your son, what did you expect?"

Megatron leaps, Ayreon feigns just in time, and all three of them go crashing to the coffee table again. They all grunt in pain as ice cubes come raining down on them.

"Ow."

"Crap."

"I'm getting too old for this."

"I love you both."

And the three of them start laughing. Rolling onto their backs, they can see the carnage they made to the recently cleaned room in their family ruckus. Shockwave starts laughing. Not just a little laugh. A full blown laugh that leaves him unable to speak and optic glistening. One of those intoxicating and contagious laughs.

"Is he alright?" Ayreon asks his father.

With a groan, rolls to his side, pulling a busted table leg out of his way. He looks down on the purple form unable to control himself in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Mum?"

Shockwave looks up to the identical concerned faces. One with the optics of his lover and mate, his comfort. One with his own golden optics of hope and future. His palm strokes one face and then the other. "Perfect," he manages to sweetly chuckle out, "absolutely perfect."

"Dad, I'm worried about him," Ayreon comes out with his mother's concerned voice.

Now Megatron sees what Shockwave does. He steals a lingering moment. Pressing his own hood to his son's smiles, "I love you, son. No matter where you go, or what you do, I shall always love you. Never forget that."

Closing his optics, Ayreon presses back into his father. "Alright." Shockwave leans up and wraps his arms around both of the mechs.

Sighing in this lingering family moment, Ayreon knows this is where home is. Not the building, this. His parents' arms. Their sparks beating on either side of him. This, he will take with him. This will never be lost. This …

This is home.

"I love you."


	29. Flying Furniture

Flying Furniture:

Cast: Shockwave x Megatron, Karmashock x Cole

Innocent by-standers: Inflatable furniture

Walking into the therapist's office, Megatron instantly stops, thus his mate slamming into his back. "What the hell is this shit, Karmashock!""

Karmashock looks up from his desk at the stunned ex-faction leader, "What do you mean?"

Shockwave pokes his head around the silver back and nearly squeals in delight, "Oh, it arrived! I love it!"

Megatron slowly turns his head and glowers at his mate, "You like this crap? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Karmashock shrugs, "Well, I like it."

Megatron points a deadly digit at the doctor, "You are on the wrong side of the desk, mech. No wonder your ex-mate did all the decorating." He shakes his head in bewilderment.

Meanwhile his own mate dashes over to the nearest piece of inflatable furniture. Like an artist inspecting a sculpture, runs his hand along the back of the pink air-filled couch. "So, how does it feel?"

Karmashock smiles and pans his hand out, "Be my guest."

Shockwave settles himself down in the couch and wriggles his pert aft into the plastic furniture. _squeak squeak_ goes his bulbed bum against the cheap material.

Megatron just stares, raising an irritated optic brow to the horrendous noise. "Oh Primus... I'm in hell."

Shockwave is perfectly at home in the squeaky furniture, letting off a soft sigh of utter contentment.

Megatron turns away from the sigh, nightmares already brewing of this stuff in his mechly-home. He turns back to the light blue therapist. Karmashock seems quite pleased that his decorator is pleased with the new furnishings. Rounding the desk, he makes his way to one of the chairs, and settles in with his own double squeak.

Megatron groans at the sound of both mechs squeaking in their cheap seats. "What happened to the solid leather couches? You know, the professional ones that make you look like you have a solid processor?"

Karmashock lays his arms out on either arm rest, "Believe it or not, there are mechs with worse tempers than yours." Megatron snorts. Karmashock thumbs to the window behind him, "That's new too."

"Please tell me this is temporary."

Shockwave shakes his head, "Oh please tell me it's not. I think it fits in quite well."

"You would."

Shockwave raises a hand, "Hear me out."

Megatron crosses his arms over his aggravated chest and cocks his hip much the way he used to when listening to Starscream's blatant lies to a failed mission, "I'm listening."

Shockwave wilts his antenna at his mate's irritated stance. "Think about it. They are soft and fluffy, a comforting environment. A welcoming place to rest your worries."

"Hum, well put Shockwave," Karmashock nods.

"Thank you."

"You both are air heads," Megatron shakes his own bewildered head. "I refused to sit on a modified sex toy."

"Megatron!"

"..."

squeak squeak squeak

Megatron points to Karmashock, "Oh please, you were thinking it too. After all, that is your specialty, right?"

"I.. ah.. never... uhh," Karmashock stumbles out, leaving Megatron to turn to his mate.

"Oh please, that noise of the squeaking! Is there a petro-mouse in here or just your tight aft getting comfy again?" Then flashes his optics, "Or getting ready?"

"Goes with your over inflated ego," the purple mech mutters back

Megatron just gapes. "Say that again?"

Karmashock can't decide weather to laugh or run. The daggers being thrown back and forth from the optics make it clear his new furniture is in serious danger of being damaged.

"Have you got an end table to go with this absurdity?"

"Um, actually, I do."

"Really?! Can I see it?" Shockwave squeaks out of his seat.

"I was kidding," Megatron moans.

Karmashock shoots a grin back also getting up, "I wasn't."

"I'm in hell." Megatron sinks his face into his palm watching his mate and mental therapist go to the shipping crate and pull out a bright green package. In a matter of moments, two bright green cubes are set beside the large pink couch and twin turquoise blue chairs.

"Oh... my... Primus..." and new horrified voice comes from the door way.

Megatron looks up to the red doctor. Cole looks like he just got hit by a train... again!

Stepping back, Megatron and Cole survey the scene. It reminds him of back on Earth at a children's carnival and all the inflated bounce houses. A scene he hoped to never see again.

"If Karmashock tries to session me in this plastic nightmare, he will find himself in your ward PDQ."

Numbly the red and white checkered mech just nods.

And then Megatron hears the last words he ever wanted to hear:

"And then I can bring them to my place!"

Megatron snarls and tells the ICU doctor, "Call ahead. You will have a patient in about five nanoseconds. I'm going to kill Shockwave!"

The brooding silver mech takes a step away but is stopped by two things. First the words:

"I'm taking one end table and the blue chairs,"

and the white claw clamping down on his silver forearm.

"Shockwave will have a roommate if Karma even THINKS about bringing that crap home!"

Megatron turns to his ally. Cole looks like he's going to be sick at the thought of that stuff in his elegantly dignified home. The strategist's grin breaks out, "Doctor, we need to plan a surgical strike." The two dominate mechs exit the room.

In the hallway, the two mechs plan their attack and then return as if they were talking about nothing in particular. Meanwhile the purple and blue mechs have been chatting away about how cute it would be to decorate the whole house in "Early Femme Bacheloret Style."

Both Cole and Megatron fight the shudder going down their spines to the image of their whole mechly-dens looking like a Powder Puff Girl Boutique.

With the nod of a leader, Megatron grabs the arm of a blue chair. Cole grips the back of the other one.

"Karmashock," Cole gathers the blue one's attention.

fwap!

the ebony palms whack the blue chair into the motorbike's unsuspecting back sending him stumbling to his knees.

Cole glowers, "Geez, Megatron. He's a bike not a lorry!" The sliver face grimaces slightly.

Shockwave brings a palm to his face in horror, "WHAT are you doing?"

Megatron raises the chair high, "It's called anger management. Correct, Doctor?"

Karmashock shakes his buzzing head and rises to his pedes, "Who's anger are you managing?" With that, grabs the green end table and flings it at the over grown sparkling.

Easily, Megatron bats it away with the chair. Cole smiles at Shockwave, "Oh come on, you know you want to do it."

"Want to and going to are two totally different things." Shockwave shakes his head. "This is completely irrational and a waste of perfectly good furniture."

"Perfectly good furniture?" Both the red and silver mech question to each other.

Then with a joint nod, turn their attack on the major culprit of this fiasco. The white antenna go pert seeing both blue chairs headed his way. Backing up, trips over one green end table and grabs the other for his defense. Cole whacks the mech in the shoulder and Megatron in the gut seeing how the face is covered by the green plastic. Karmashock quickly comes to his ally's aid and grabs the other green instrument.

"Hit him hard. This is all his fault." Megatron pounds into his mate with the weak weapon.

Cole shakes his head continuing his assault on the purple warrior while Karma tries to block the blows but failing miserably while laughing.

Megatron wrinkles his nose, "This is not funny Karma, this is a very serious attack on my home and I will defend it by beating some sense into my mate!"

Cole hits Karma in the head, accidentally, and the therapist stumbles back, "Ooops, sorry love."

Karma cocks his own helm, "Oh please, it's not the first time I've been knocked around by a patient. I'm not as weak as I look."

Just for that, Cole steps over Shockwave's helm and takes another swing at his partner, "Fine. Time to find out what **you** were thinking."

On and on the blows go knocking the four mechs around and around the room in a fit of mechly giggles, a few old Deception threats and innuendos, and some cussing. Until one blue blow lands square on top of the pert sharp snow white antenna and **_POP_** the blue plastic deflates over the top of the geometric purple helm.

Megatron can't help but double over in laughter. Shockwave looks as deflated as the ruined furniture with his sagged shoulders, hunched back, "aww" groan and the blue plastic draped over his whole head with only the wilting white antenna protruding through.

Cole chuckles, "Nice one Megatron."

Karmashock sags, "Damn."

Shockwave mutters from under his blue mask, "You owe him thirty stanix."

"Thirty for this piece of shit. No way. I'll give him two."

Cole chuckles, "I'll give you sixty if you do it again!"

Megatron snerks, "You're on!"

Shockwave quickly comes back alive. Ripping the blockage off his face, rolls his shoulders back in a stance Megatron hasn't seen a quite a while. His Military Operations Commander is back. Bringing the antenna in line, planting the pedes and rippling the thigh, brings his fists into play. Itching the pointers, knocks the helm, "Bring it on, My Liege," in the old coded language.

Dropping his own shoulders in preparation for battle, and squaring his own hips into stance, narrows his deadly gaze, "Your aft is mine."

"You have to catch it first."

Megatron growls. Cole steps back bringing a hand to Karmashock's chest to make him back up as well, "This doesn't look good."

Circling the pink barrier, the two warriors access their opponents. "Cole, chair." Megatron orders.

Cole tosses it, but Shockwave intercepts it with one curled arm. Snapping the antenna up and back, the silent mech challenges the other. Karmashock tosses the other end table as the circling silver mech comes into range. He smiles. Shockwave slowly shakes his head making it clear the charming fangs won't do it this time.

"Are they always like this?" Cole asks.

"I've never really seen them in action, so I couldn't tell you for sure. But damn, this is ... exhilarating!"

Cole looks down carefully at the therapist, "I never knew you were one for gladiator sports?"

"I'm not. It's just a side of his personality I've never actually seen in action and now, this just explains a lot."

"Right, you keep believing that," Cole cocks a brow to the lie. Karma frowns at his partner.

Bringing the green irritant to his face, Megatron opens his maw wide. Shockwave warns, "That's twenty!"

"It's worth every drop." And punctures the item with his fangs. The hissing air wheezes out under the powerful crushing palms, "You're next."

Shockwave shutters and swings, making contact with the over eager helm. The lethal palms slam the green plastic around the lithe wrists in bondage, wrenching him to the side. Both mechs go to the floor in a scrabble for the upper hand and the remaining blue and green pieces of furniture. In the end, Cole and Karmashock just watch the destruction figuring it safer to stay out of the way of the two well seasoned fighters and bondmates.

"I give," Shockwave finally pants when Megatron gets the second piece skewered on the pointed antenna. Sagging down to the pink piece of furniture.

Megatron chuckles, heaving a bit himself and grinning in triumph.

"So Karmashock, add up the damages and put them to his bill," the purple one cocks a lilac finger to the miner.

Megatron flicks his finger through the air, "Completely worth it. Primus, that felt good to destroy something again."

Cole laughs. "Thank you for saving my apartment, I owe you one."

"Find the catalog he ordered this from, put a block on the website and we will call it even."

The white palm takes the black one in gentlebot's agreement. Both the purple and blue bots frown in defeat.

Turning his attention back to the instigator, Megatron snarls, "I'm not done with you."

Shockwave spreads his hands out on the pink couch, "Please, leave the poor therapist with something. He still has sessions tomorrow."

Megatron cants his helm and considers his options. Coming closer to the pink poof, he sighs, "Very well."

With a huff, he flops down onto the opposite end. The seismic cannon's frame is no match for the heavy armored tank's falling form. With a flail of violet limbs (and a delighted silver chuckle) the pink couch launches Shockwave into the air.

"AHHHHHH!" Shockwave cries out landing on both Cole and Karmashock in a tumble of sprawling limbs.

Megatron roars with laughter and yanks his arm into the air preparing to draw the pointed elbow back down, "Sorry, sue me, but I have to do it." The elbow jams into the last remaining piece of furniture, "I hate pink so very much."

With a loud whooosh, the plastic deflates quickly under the great laughing sparkling. "Now, **that** is therapeutic."


	30. Dealing with a Full Deck

**Dealing with a Full Deck**

**Cast:**

**Shockwave, Megatron, Soundwave, Ratchet, Karmashock, Cole, Prowl, Thundercracker**

**A/n: I love my husband very much for helping write this. I needed a lot of help understanding how to play Texas Hold'em Poker. And of course to NS13 for suggesting Prowl come to the table. And I'll give a shout out to anyone who can figure out the crossover joke in here.**

~~00~~

Coming from work after a hideous and repulsive day, Shockwave is looking forward to shooting the breeze and having fun with a few close ... friends. No not a word he will use publicly, but that is what they have become. Rubbing his forehelm, he sighs. Who would have thought that sitting around with three doctors, a communications expert, and well... his mate could constitute a good time? He chuckles to himself but that is exactly what he needs tonight.

The elevator _dings_ notifying him that his floor has been reached. As the doors part, the genius steps off and heads down to one of the four elegant suites on this reserved floor.

Making his way to the far one, he rolls his neck in preparation of looking completely relaxed. There is no way he wants his mate to see that the over drawn committee meeting had brought tension to his shoulders and neck. Checking his appearance in the mirror beside the door of Room 2, Shockwave draws his antenna to a more relaxed poses and gives one last cleansing breath, and knocks.

The door opens fairly quickly, "Shockwave, we were getting worried about you. I was afraid a Sharkticon ate you."

That brings the antenna down to an unamused expression. The former Autobot CMO claps a hand on the violet shoulder giving a jovial laugh, "Come, come,"

Shockwave enters and the medic closes the door behind him. Leading the way, Shockwave hears some familiar voice and then feels the tension going right back up to his sore neck to another. iOh shit, I hope Megatron doesn't throw him again!"/I

Rounding into the main room, Shockwave nods to one of his enemy's trine. The deep blue flyer just nods in silent acknowledgement.

"Shockwave, come sit next to me!" Karmashock cheerfully calls out.

Shockwave takes the open seat between Megatron and Cole. That will leave him sitting directly across from Ratchet. No problem. But it does leave Megatron directly across from Prowl, the former Autobot SIC. Megatron is doing his best not to send daggers to the black and white mech, but it's very hard.

Ratchet comes around and sets blue drinks before a few of the mech, "Andorian Ale for Shockwave, Karmashock, Prowl, Thundercracker and Soundwave and of course myself. Love this stuff." Then he sets a pink drink before Megatron and Cole, "And for the designated drivers, a light grade."

Megatron picks up the glass examining the drink carefully, "If this tastes like strawberries, I'm going to punch you in the nose and then he can put it back in line." The glass is tipped in direction of the red and white Dauphin.

Cole sips the drink and gives the fellow medic his nod of approval.

Prowl takes a sip and then growls, "Ratchet, are we going to play or not?"

Megatron can't believe it, but he points to the Kaon Chief of Police, "Captain Doorwings has a point."

Prowl frowns at the jab to his Praxian heritage, a nod narrows his gaze. Even the mediator, Karmashock tries to cut the tension, "Ratchet, I've never heard of this game, so you will have to spill out the rules for me."

Ratchet takes a large shot of the blue high-grade and then takes his seat. Shuffling the thin metallic cards he asks, "Alright, give me a show of hands if you have ever played the Earth game of poker?"

Thundercracker, Soundwave, Prowl, and Ratchet raise their hands. Megatron sighs and lounges back then flips and hand up. Ratchet's optics shoot wide. "You?"

Megatron shrugs, "Yeah, I used Soundwave's online account a couple of times when I got bored." Soundwave's optics go wide but remains silent. Megatron snorts, "Thank your cheating cassettes."

To which Soundwave chuckles lightly and shakes his helm.

Shockwave lowers his helm. While most of these mechs had been terrorizing Earth (or defending, in Prowl's case) he had been sequestered holding steady in his Lord's place. Karmashock knows that expression and pats the purple shoulder, "No worries mate, I haven't a clue what this is all about either."

Ratchet smirks, "It's a game of deception and chance."

Megatron cackles and links his hands behind his neck, "Well in that case, I'll save you all a lot of grief and you can just hand over the credits now, for the king is here."

Prowl snorts, "Yeah? You and what army?"

Megatron slams the chair down and slams a fist on the table with a sharply pointed finger, "You want to go, lets go. Can you fly any farther with those wings now that you are Chief?"

Thundercracker shakes his helm, gripping his optics, "Oh Primus why did I agree to this?"

Ratchet flays his hands out to quell the new war. "Look you two! Here's the deal, fight with the cards or I'll throw you both out the window." Then shoots a glare at the helicopter "And let them hit the ground. Might actually knock some sense into both their egos!"

Cole laughs and takes a sip, "Alright Ratchet, give us the rules."

Ratchet begins, "We each get two cards. We have a round of betting. Then we burn one card."

"Burn? What does burn mean?" Karmashock asks.

Ratchet looks at Karmashock. "It means to discard, not actually burn. After the burn card we deal one card face up in the middle of the table. then around of betting. Then we deal another card. into the middle of the table"

"Wait a second, "Why would they be face up? Everyone can see it?" Cole asks.

"You play your two cards in your hand and everybody shares the cards on the table. Now where was I? Okay, after the round of betting. We deal the third card. Then we have another round of betting . Then the last card is the river. Then the last round of betting. And the mech with the best hand of five or the best bluffer wins"

"Betting? How do you decide how much to bet?"

Thundercracker flicks his wings, "Depends on how good your hand is and how badly you want to see the other people's."

Soundwave smiles behind his mask, "This is where it gets fun."

Megatron smirks to his mate, "I know all your tells."

The golden optic narrows, "Oh so you think."

Ratchet shakes his helm again, "Look it, how about the first round we play it all face up and then take it from there."

Shuffling the cards, he deals out two cards round to each mech. Megatron beams with two aces and cackles when he sees Prowl has two deuces. Ratchet shakes his head at the war continuing at the table.

"Well, Megatron may think he has the upper hand, but it could still fail on him." The brow cocks in warning. Just for that, Megatron jumps the gun and puts four chips out leading the pot.

"Cocky," Karmashock laughs, chucking one in.

Ratchet places an in the middle of the table, another ace. Putting the next card down a duce, Prowl laughs this time.

"So ready to give yet?"

"Never!" The silver lord snarks.

Ratchet lays out the next card, a ten. And then the final river card, the fourth duce. Prowl crosses his arms rather proudly.

"This game is fucked up, Ratchet!" Megatron pouts.

Karmashock laughs. Shockwave shakes his helm at his egomaniatic mate. Thundercracker covers his mouth in silent mirth. Cole just gathers the information as if it is a new procedure to master. Soundwave is ever the stoic one showing no reaction at all.

Prowl cants the proud helm, "Oh poor Megatron, throwing in the towel already?"

That brings the sharp chin back into alignment. Narrowing his laser pointers plans his next attack, "Ready to put your shanix where your mouth is, Prowl?" With that, shoves the chips aside and brings out the real currency.

Prowl narrows his gaze, "Oh please, you know that gambling is illegal."

"Worried you will lose?"

Prowl and Megatron begin their staring contest again.

Shockwave pats his mate's thigh to get his attention. "Hey, calm down."

"I'll calm down when he loses his little chevron to me."

Prowl purses his lips and shoves the chips aside as well.

"Whoa whoa whoa! My room, my rules! You two promised to be good!"

Megatron shakes his finger, "I never said that. I'm sure Mr. Goody Pedes over there did with his cute little angelic wings and all."

Prowl mutters his cusses under his breath.

~~00~~

As the game goes around, the Andorian Ale begins taking effect. Ratchet, the old warhorse he is, doesn't phase him at all. Almost like he is immune to it's effects. Prowl, relaxes, but his battle processor used to EMP jolts and splintering projects stays right with it.

Thundercracker is the first out, loosing all his chips and unable to buy back in, continues to drink until he passes out on the floor. Soundwave, you could never tell if the mech was with it or not until he just keeled over spilling his chips across the table.

"Soundwave? Soundwave?" Ratchet worries.

Cole checks his neighbor out and then takes his cards handing them to the next dealer, Prowl, "He's fine, just out."

Megatron palms a hand down at the passed out blue mech, "Don't worry, it's normal for him. Goes until he crash- EEK!"

Everyone looks to Megatron who is shooting a warning look at he mate, "Excuse me?"

Lifting his antenna, he smirks, "Ooops, dropped a card."

"There is no way you dropped a card there."

Karmashock laughs and Cole jumps, bumping the table and spilling the stacks of chips. Ratchet chuckles. "Oh Primus, reminds me of playing with Ironhide and Chromia, remember that Prowl. Prowl?"

Prowl is counting the cards before he shuffles them. "Yep, fifty two."

Megatron snarls, "You do that every time you deal. Don't trust us?"

"No, just you," and checks the door wings in threat.

Shockwave's hand once again soothes it's way a little higher on the thickly muscled thigh. The leader's processor can't tell weather is should shoot a glare at his randy mate or the mech threatening his honor. Ratchet continues to chuckle.

"Cut that OUT!" Comes from the red and white flyer.

"I thought you could multitask." The light blue inebriated motorbike teases.

The sober mech turns fully on his waning partner, "You want to see me multitask? Fine." He throws the cards down.

"NOT HERE!" Ratchet barks.

Prowl laughs. "Hum, nice choice of therapist, Megatron."

Oh now that was just too far. Megatron starts to rise, but Ratchet cuts it first, "Prowl, that was out of line."

Not wanting to offend his medic friend, Prowl turns to Karmashock, "I apologize, Karmashock." Like hell will he ever apologize to the mech who nearly destroyed his home.

Megatron sits, able to accept the compromise, even if the blue mech has no idea he had even been spoken too.

Looking around the table, it's down to Prowl, Ratchet, and Megatron. Even if the tipsy genius thinks he is still in the game. Dealing out the cards, drunken Shockwave flicks his limp hands out wanting cards too. Megatron shakes his head, "Shockwave, what's the square root of sixteen?"

"Uhhh, I think it's the diameter of an obtuse angle."

Megatron shakes his head at the genius completely fritzed. Even Prowl has to cock a brow at that one, "And he's the one who created the space bridges?"

Megatron huffs, "Yes, but he was sober then."

"Forty two! The meaning is forty two!" The purple helm leans into his mate while his hand continues to wander to secret places.

Megatron tries to shove the fingers away, but they just keep crawling, making it harder for him to decide which card to keep and which to toss. Seeing Prowl's dazed optics, he knows that mech's processor isn't fully functioning either. He knows if he can just get his mate to stop drawing all his energy from his head to his lower region, he just might be able to shove that arrogant little mech's ego right down his throat.

"AH! Take that! OH! Shock-wave, down boy."

Prowl trades out his cards and shoves all his chips in. He knows he isn't going to last another round. This will have to be the one. And if he can take the King of the Deceptors down with another four of a kind in deuces, he can wipe that smug grin off those damned fangs. For once, he is very pleased to see Shockwave in action. He's actually hoping the droid with a one track mind will keep his heated train in motion.

Megatron cocks both brows at the brazenness of the little twerp. "Really? Looking pretty confident over there with that badge of yours."

He taps the side of his helm, "I have something you never will, Megatron, smarts. I will always be able to out smart you, 'Con."

Ratchet chucks his chips in and cants his helm from one mech to the other, "Really? I've seen both of you out cold. And you know what, you both are losers."

Both nemesis turn on their new foe as he lays his cards out. A royal flush. Both the black and silver mocks fall together, "Shit."

Ratchet cackles and rakes in the chips, with that, links his fingers and pushes them out cracking his knuckles, "That's right you bastards, guess who's still got it?" With that, downs the last of his drink from the bottle that was strictly his.

"I think he was cheating. And fuck-it, Shockwave, will you STOP that, please!"

"Fuck? Sure." The purple one tries to sit in his mate's lap. The ebony palm pulls down his face in humiliation to his mate's actions.

Prowl counts the cards again, "I think he is cheating too, but I can't figure out how."

Ratchet leans back planting both heels on the table, "You both are welcome to come to Iacon and take me on yourself. I can even beat Optimus."

"That's not hard," both Megatron and Prowl chide together. The blue and red optics meet and groan together. They can't believe that in all their hate for each other, they are in agreement. "Primus," they groan.

Ratchet finishes them both off by laughing so hard, his chair falls back landing him on the floor.


	31. Board of Review

Board of Review

**Where did this come from? Uh well, lets just say, don't ever drink something while reading a note from NightStalker13. It may end up with your family pounding you on the back as you choke on your coffee and toast. It spurred off a conversation about Cole's emergency lights on his shoulders and what triggers them while in bot-form. So, when you get to the ** put your drink down.**

Cole vents heavily yet silently heading down towards his office. The receptionist had paged him that there was someone from the board waiting in his office. They need to speak to him immediately.

They just couldn't wait, could they. Damn, they are getting faster at these reviews.

On one hand, the doctor is pleased to hear that the medical review board is not taking malpractice lightly, but on the other hand, when he is the one under review, it hurts. Of course in this situation, he is pissed too. _I gave the nurse the correct dosage. She repeated it back, and then administered the wrong amount. _

She claims the doctor gave the wrong dosage and had even questioned him about it, hence the repeat. No, it's repeated back so there is no question when administering such a potentially lethal medicine.

Growling softly, the white palms curl into fists, again. At this point, his hands ache from the constant clenching. This is a clear case of he said-she said. Try telling that to the mech laying in the morgue and the family with the lawyer on his rotor blades already.

And it had to be this week. The week he and Karmashock had been planning, adjusting schedules, making trades with other doctors just so they could have three cycles together alone at his family's private retreat when they were sure NOT to be using it. The last thing he really wants is anyone showing up when both of the doctors just need to get away from **everyone.** Now more than every he needs to get away, but his spark just won't let him.

No, the Hippocratic oath will not let him be. He needs to be here with his patients double and triple checking their care. Some of the nurses are on pins an needles around him when he stands over their shoulder watching the syringes before they are administered. Even his most trusted ones are feeling the effects of his extra caution.

Those most trusted ones are patting his shoulder in support. They are not upset and trying to make him feel at ease by talking to him as if it's nothing new for him to stand right beside them while instructions are double and triple checked. Those are the times he feels awful for questioning them. Although… their ease is calming. A silent support.

Meanwhile the liar is blatant and flamboyant about trying to cover her aft and in trying to discredit the checkered mech. Spreading rumors, nonstop aggression towards Dr. Cole and on and on. Cole can feel the burning optics on his back even now as he heads towards his office.

This whole incident has caused a riff in the ICU Ward. Nurses against doctors. Nurses against nurses. Doctors against nurses. And doctors against Cole.

Cole knows what the core of the problem is. He turned her down flat. She was new to Kaon General, after having been let go from Vos Memorial. Never one to listen to gossip, Cole ignored the rumors running round about the new nurse. After the first few cyber-months, things began to gel. And then he found the little gifts at his office. Little sparkly hearts on his equipment and on it went.

Although he was flattered, he ripped them off, a passed the gifts on to other nurses and doctors. He gave the candy to visiting sparklings (with their parents permission!), paper flower arrangements to a lonely patient… and on.

Then the gifts started getting embarrassing and unprofessional. He buried those in the trash. But there was one gift he had to deal with face to face.

The scantily clad nurse propped on his desk was too far. Leaving his door wide open so there was no question as to his intentions, elevated his voice enough to make it clear to a passing doctor or nurse, this is NOT wanted attention. "Please, leave my office."

She tries to reach out and touch him, but he backs out of the office into the hall. "No."

"Oh come on Dr. Cole, I know you want a taste of this." She parts her thighs exposing her desire.

Turning his back on the intimate sight he catches the optics of the floor's trusted receptionist meters away and behind the glass of her office. With all he has, gives her a pleading expression. The last thing he needs is a sexual harassment suit. He just does NOT have time for this. The receptionist nods, and pings his desk com, "Dr. Cole, you have a call on line three. Dr. Karmashock."

His optics shoot her a grateful look back.

"He said it was urgent and personal."

Cole turns to the nurse on his desk, closing herself up. "Please, I need to take this call. It's confidential."

She slides off the desk, and lets her hand trail down his chest to goose his cod, "We aren't done."

Shoving her hand away, he turns cold, "Yes, we are. You touch me again, and I will be making a complaint to HR. Stay out of my office."

She leans in, not touching him, but just by a hair. "I can make you straight."

He steps back, "I don't care. My spark belongs to another, and I have no interest in anyone else."

She leans in again, "Oh please, one taste of this, and you will think twice about anyone else."

Cole steps back farther, gripping the door handle, "Let me make this clear, I am in a committed relationship and have no interest in anyone else. Most certainly, not you." And he shuts the door in her angry spited face.

Two weeks later, she over dosed Cole's patient killing him and blaming it on the doctor even though nurses are the one that administer medication. On top of that, she over dosed another, this one will forever be a vegetable. And now, it's Cole's word against a cracked nut.

Shuddering in fear, rage and grief, Cole puts his hand on the door handle to his office. A final cleansing breath he prepares to defend himself against a crazy person who looks perfectly sane and competent. He pushes the door open and ….stares.

Sitting at his desk doodling on a pad is just the person he could really use right now. Karmashock looks up from his doodles and smiles, "Hi, hope you don't mind. I made myself at home," and pops another pretzel in his mouth.

Cole closes the door and rounds the desk. Karmashock rises and just clasps his arms around his best friend. Cole sinks his helm to the bike's shoulder letting all his worries wheeze out. Karmashock rubs his hands up and down the helicopter's back. He takes special care to the main rotor hub. The blades on his back looked too stiff when he walked in. Karma was worried they might snap if brushed against anything. Here he is now though in his hands and he works his magic in loosening the tension.

Cole just circles his arms tighter around his support. Yes it might be a bit of stretch for him to bow his helm down to the shorter mech, but he didn't care. For those soothing finger tips are draining everything else. No words need to be said. Like drops of water, one by one, he can feel the issues slip down a blade and to the floor.

Karmashock knows this is not completely comfortable for the taller mech's neck. "Come here," Karma steps back and shoves some stuff aside on the desk. Cole lets Karma adjust and place him on the edge of the desk. Moving some more stuff aside, Karma kneels on the desk and digs his fingers into the neck column. Cole audibly wilts.

Most everyone knows him to be a carefree and positive mech. It's been taking a extra bout of energy for him to keep up that personal on the Ward Floor. Only Karma knows the truth. For it is the truth of Karma as well.

Digging his thumbs up into the dip of the nape, Karma presses out the worry for his reputation among his colleges.

Another round, he pushes out his concern for the mech still hanging on to life and limb.

Another press; the bitch of nurse harming anyone else and taking out another doctor's good name.

Press; the war between the nurses.

Press; the war between the doctors.

Press; the lawsuit.

Press; the ability to sleep at night.

Strum; the faith in his partner.

Curl; the need to be touched.

Kiss; the need to be loved.

Turning his red helm, he looks to the blue support, "You lied."

Karmashock shrugs, "It was a little white lie."

Cole smiles, "Really? Which part?"

"So I'm not on the board."

"But…"

"I am here to see you," shooting his cheeky grin.

Turning again, Cole curls his friend back into his arms, "I'm so glad you are. I really needed you. I miss you."

Karma laughs, "I'm going to take a page out of your book, we are still getting away this weekend."

Cole shakes his head, "I can't."

"Ratchet said if you don't take the time, he will suspend your license."

Cole pulls back and scowls, "That's low Karmashock. That was really low of you." For that, pushes off the desk and strides away. Now he's pissed at Karmashock. He can feel all that tension coming back up again, and he hates it.

Karmashock sighs, "Look it mate, you aren't doing anyone any good. If you want, Ratchet can suspend you so it doesn't look like you are taking a vacation."

Cole's hands curl back into fists again, "So you are telling me that I get to choose between making it look like I'm taking a frivolous break or I'm taking a disciplinary break? I don't like either answer."

"Cole, you need to step back. You need distance. You and I both know that."

He thrusts a finger out towards the door, "Not with that bitch walking around the halls destroying good doctors and ailing patients because of ME!"

Karmashock's face falls. Cole turns away. He knows that was completely out of line. He's not a police officer. And he's not really the one to be blamed for all this, she is. Everyone knows it, but still it must be proven. Innocent until proved guilty, ha! He's spark has already tried and convicted him.

"I should have seen it. I could have stopped it. I should have-"

"Cole…"

"Don't session me, Doctor." That one stung them both. "I'm sorry, Karmashock. Please, just go home."

"No."

Now Cole looks up to Karmashock. The blue face may look like a therapist, but with his legs folded on the desk with those hands in his lap that had released and loosened his tensions. The mech came all the way down here just to check on him when he easily could have just called.

"I need you. You're slipping away."

Now it's Cole's turn to sag. The incident only happened a few days ago and Karmashock says this. That quickly he really did push his support rod away?

"You're locking me out."

Karma slips off the desk and back over to his own support. Slipping his arms back around him, pulls him close, "Please come home."

Cole lays his helm on top of the blue-black one, "I have to finish this shift and then I will be on my way."

"I'll wait. We can go together."

"You don't have to."

"But I will."

"Karma…"

"Call it paybacks."

They both chuckle knowing how many times Cole had to drag Karmashock squirming an grumbling from his office.

"Alright. Save me some pretzels, though."

"No promises there," Karma pulls back leaving his friend to go back to work.

~~00~~

By the time Cole returns, Karmashock has curled himself up on the couch under an expensive throw sound asleep. Only a bookshelf accent light is on.

Cole kneels down and stroke his lover's cheek, "Hey, Karma. Time to go."

Karma online his optic but doesn't move, "Where are we going?"

Cole smiles, "Okay, we're going on that retreat. You win. I told my lawyer and left a message with the Board of Review. They will know how to reach me if need be."

Karma nods, "Compromise, I can handle that."

Cole shakes his head to the tease of the blue one's profession, "Good to hear."

They just stare at each other speaking with just their optics. Leaning in, Cole takes Karmashock's lips. "I love you."

Karmashock's hand comes up and holds the other mech closer, "Show me."

Cole's optics go wide, "Here?"

Karma shoves the blanket aside, "Here."

Cole gapes and shakes his head to clear what he thought he heard, "Ah… not a good idea."

Karma props himself up on one arm, "You know it's been done before."

"Yes, but you are not quiet."

He smirks, "I can be."

In the end, it wasn't Karmashock giving it away. It was the red and blue shoulder lights flashing on and off from under the door crack of the closed office, lighting the darkened hallway, accented by a muffled moan of the owner, catching the attention of the night shift.

The doctors and nurses just stare at the blinking lights. One nurse giggles behind her hand when a new doctor cocks a brow at her, "What the…?"

The nurse smiles, "Ah, that's Dr. Cole's office."

"I thought he was off duty. What is he still doing here?"

Two nurses giggle to each other, "Um…. Therapy?"

The other nurse giggles and goes back to her patients. The doctor just stares as the lights dim down and out.

"Man, that mech really needs to loosen up and take a break," the doctor shakes his head at the over worked doctor he's only worked with for a cyber-week.

The remaining nurse just giggles a little harder. They are not giggling in meanness, no if anything, they're happy for their beloved checkered doctor. They had seen Karmashock come in earlier and had let them in. It warmed their sparks that Cole had someone looking out for him.

oedipism


	32. Ripped and Torn

Ripped and Torn

{crack-fic}

No particular universe but clearly NightStalker13's fault for showing me a picture of Movie-version Shockwave posing like a bodybuilder. Dem' hips and chest, and shoulders and and and….

Ah shizzzzz….

Oh yeah, well Cyanide is Sabath's, View is mine. And yes I have made them OOC here, but hell, Cyclonous and Thundercracker wouldn't be in the same universe together either… I think?

Thank you :iconWhatayamacholit: for the music muse.

And to my own sexy man who CAN do one-armed push-ups (although not at the moment.) which makes me nearly faint every time. Damn, my husband is … yum.

Oh he helped me write this! Yes he did! The title to the contest was his. And the final punch line. Do so love it when we are on the same page!

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong. Like this: curl and **uh!**- {thrust.} Got it?"

"I'm not doing this," the mono-optic scientist turns away. He makes it two steps when the recruiter hooks a claw to the back collar ring of the escaping mech. The gasp and cough from the mech is very uncharacteristic of him. But at least he didn't squeak in horror.

Thundercracker thrusts a high-grade cube into the clawed hand and smirks, "A few of these help."

Sure he shoots the drink down his throat, and shakes his head to the burn, but he's still with it, "No, I'm not."

The training ground is scattered with clusters and pockets of soldiers. Nemesis never actually takes a day off per-se, but there are _down days_ where less activity happens. No trainings scheduled, no battles planned. Someone is always on duty. Stations always have to be monitored, but it's not an average day.

How the hell he got here now, he will never know. But here he is. In the northeast corner of the training ground is lined with mirrors on the north and east walls. A place to practice your strikes and see your movements when working alone.

But right now, the mirrors have a purely vane reason. Vanity is NOT one of the words one would use to describe Shockwave. More like humble and shy. And right now, he's shooting the second cube down that Thundercracker is too easily handing to him. His snow white antenna shoot forward to the air commander. Just why is he trying to ply him with intoxicating drink?

Scrapper has managed to get Thundercracker, Soundwave, Thrust and Cyclonous into this corner. With Cyclonous' help, Scrapper conned and cohersed Shockwave out of his lab and into this corner. Now, the single optic purple mech is so wishing he had never rolled out of his berth. He should have pulled the covers over his head -like Plan A- and feigned exhaustion. But noooo, he just had to check on his experiments and that's where they hoodwinked him.

Shit.

"Come on TC-

"Don't call me that!" the royal blue flyer snaps back.

"Fine, Commander _Thundercracker, _show us how it's done."

He shoots down his own fourth shot and peals off pieces of his armor, flexing his wings. Scrapper and Thrust already have themselves stripped to the waist. Greaves and pede armor aren't important to this exercise.

It's not uncommon for the training ground to contain half dressed training soldiers. Sometimes it's just a matter of technique not weight of armor. And besides, sometime's it's just and all out wrestling match and hooking your claws into someone's armor is cheating. So here are now three of the six mechs stripped to the waist, rolling their necks, flexing their shoulders and pecks.

Shockwave is more than aware that the gathering in the northwest corner and even the southeast corners have acquired more … spectators.

"Oh Primus, I need to leave." He tries to head out again, but this time, Soundwave hooks his elbow.

"Stay. Enjoy."

Shockwave looks to his fellow officer and shakes his head, "This is insane. Illogical."

"Good for moral."

"Moral? To show off like whores on a street corner? No."

"A show of strength and self confidence."

Oh now that was a low blow. The TIC and communications officer retracts his face guard and is actually grinning before he downs his sixth shot.

"You evil bastard! You came up with this, didn't you?"

Soundwave shrugs ever so lightly, "Not as far as anyone would notice. For I am not vane."

"Bullshit!"

Just for that, the violet one, yanks the TIC off his seat and shoves him before Scrapper. The face plate snaps over the horrified expression. Pounding a pointed claw in the player's chest, Shockwave baits, "Fine, you want me to do this, then he does it." With that, cocks his head to the side in challenge.

Keeping his visored face locked on the single enraged golden one, the TIC easily strips his upper torso of armor.

Cheers go up from the northwest corner, "Whhhooo-hoo. Take it off Soundwave! Show us what you got!"

A jaunt to the helm, tells them he heard them and accepts their compliment. And then bends slightly at the waist to strip his greaves. He just upped the ante. Pelvic plates and helm are all that remain of his armor. In a slow lunge, keeping his face locked on the scientist, curls his fisted wrist down low to show the bulge of his bicep.

"Holy crap!" Thundercracker gasps. He had no idea the near silent mech knew how to do this.

Standing up, Soundwave passes the challenge to the purple one. The antenna wilt. Oh he really didn't think Soundwave would do this. Fuck. Now his honor is at stake. Shit.

Thundercracker quickly shed his own greaves. There's no way he's going to let the sturdy mech's thighs out do his. A few hoops and hollers come out from the south east corner, "Ohhh Thunder' let me fly away with you."

Curling his chin over his shoulder, flicks his wings and flashes his smile to his admirers. Then gives them a shimmy of his aft. More whoops.

Scrapper is delighted. This is coming out far far better than he ever anticipated. "Alright mechs, lets go."

Arrogant Thrust is preparing to chuck the pelvic plates as well, but Scrapper puts a hand on that, "No. This my be an exhibition, but it's not a porn show. Keep it PG-17, 'kay? After all we do have officers who can and will stuff us in the brig."

"Party pooper."

Scrapper shakes his head, "Have you no shame?"

"Nope. Hence my name?"

"Oh Primus," Scrapper rolls his optics.

"Check these out, mechs and femmes," with that, rotates his hips clad only in scanty-black strips. Turning to the show, shows his g-string plate. His cheeks are all hanging out. The reaction is mix of oohs and ewws.

Cyclonous has been a bit more reserved, but now strips himself. Not a broad as Scrapper (a larger mech all around as is the function of construction workers.) Nor is he as air streamed as Thundercracker. The flyer is trim, but by no means, skinny. Oh no, every piece of the mech is well muscled and toned, he's just not burly. His skill is light on his pede vs. Scrapper's brute force. Both bodies to be reckoned with. Both will kill you in a fight.

Now Soundwave's broad chest tapering to slightly narrower hips and firm solid thighs. A very mechly muscled hourglass. No gentle curves though. Cyclonous, now stripped finds himself in between several of these forms. Warrior shoulders, between Soundwave and Thundercracker. A good mixture of brute force and swift strikes. Trim waist and hips allow him to take the punches in the gut or curl out of their way. Evasion. His thighs strong enough to climb his foe and slice them open, or fast enough to strike them before they know it.

Curling his shy face, he catches the flush of one femme in particular. Only she knows what lies beneath his own black pelvic (fully aft covered) plate. Only she knows how to bend his body in ways no one would expect possible. He winks to her, and then slowly curls his back to the audience, his mate in particular. He know this one makes her wet herself. He cants his helm ever so slightly to give her her only warning. Her emerald optics go wide and swallows hard. Gripping his wrist at his lower back, pushes. The cables in his back, biceps and forearm tighten. She's seen him tighten those muscles in holding himself back while making love to her. Her lips are wetted.

Whoops and hollers go out, he hears none of it. He only hears the message her spark is pummeling his with. In fact, turning, he shows her how it flares, light seeping through the plate seems. Her femme friends lean into her as she flushes. Clearly, that is his most attractive attribute: devotion to his mate.

Scrapper chuckles, "Fine, make us all look bad for having a mate and the rest of not being able to snag one."

To which, Cyclonous allows himself a prideful smirk and then blows her a kiss.

"Awwww…" eeeps out of every corner of the room. He steps back and downs another drink.

Thrust shakes his goods again, "Psha! Who needs one! Who wants to tumble with this?" A few squeems go out, and a few more groans and ewws.

Thundercracker shakes his head at the flyer's lack of decorum. Shockwave knows he's not off the hook. He's stuck. In hell… and then some. "Give me a double shot," he tells the air commander. The Seeker's optics go wide and does as requested. Shockwave dowses his anxiety with the toxic drink. The buzz hits.

Shaking himself out, he plucks his gauntlet and flicks it into the pile of other shed armor. Then some just has to crack on the music. He looks over to the culprit and snarls. Not Frenzie playing the music, but his superior who order it. He flips him one clawed finger. Soundwave chuckles to the threat and downs his drink leaning against the wall. He wants to see his brother tear it off in complete humiliation.

Thrust, now energized by both the crowd and the drink, begins whooping it up. "Come on Shockwave, don't be such a prude." Then he strides out like a MC at a show and raises his arms riling up the crowd, "Alright! Who wants to see what Shockwave hides?"

Cheers go out. But two voices call it together, "Take it off! Take it off!" They start the chant. And then it quickly changes.

The sliver femme winks and leads the, "Take it off!'

The blue one lifts the other half of the crowd, "Shockwave"

So the two halves of the training grounds begin to pound it out back and forth with the chorus:

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"SHOCK-WAVE"

The high grade finally takes it's toll on the mech. Humiliation set aside, Frenzie starts the song again. Giving the audience his broad back and tight narrow aft, curls the clawed hand over his back, and pops the cannon cable loose. Cheers go into the show. Raising the heavy cannon over his head (not an easy feat to the average soldier) slowly releases the catches with an equally slow gyration to his narrow hips.

_There's a place down town where the freak all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, a dirty free for all_

_Take it off_

Cyclonous anticipates the next action, thanks to a look from the golden optic and drops to a one kneed crouch, on the side as Shockwave swiftly brings the cannoned arm down in a slicing motion. The cannon slides off the halved arm into Cyclonous awaiting arms. Keeping the half-arm straight, the other clawed hand cups the back of his helm, giving a forward upper-thrust of his pelvis. The move Scrapper was correcting the others on earlier… he nails perfectly.

Cheers erupt even though they only saw it from the back. Still sexy, even more so NOT seeing the cod in motion. Scrapper claps to the successful move with a twist.

_When the dark of the night comes around_

_That's the time that the animal comes alive_

_Look'n for something wild_

_Now we look'n like pimps in my gold transam._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my hand bag_

_Got my drunk text on_

_Gonna regret it in the morn_

_But for now I don't give a-_

For that, now curls both hands down to the small of his back, close to Cyclonous' move. Arching back, flicks the claws underneath and the catches pop. The back plate falls to the ground. One more gyration of the hip, and a flick of the antenna. He flicks a light pede toe sending is scattering out of his way. Grace.

Spreading the legs to a wider stance, bends down showing his flexibility. He can see them all through the V his stance has made. They can see his darkening golden optic. He flicks the antenna so they drop, nearly touching the floor. Reaching his hand & arm to the back of his thighs, cups and strokes them. Then slides to calves, flicks open the catches. Each greave comes loose and falls to the floor. Once more he rotates that aft driving the crowd nuts.

"FUCK ME! SHOCKWAVE!" The blue and silver drunken femmes cry out together over the whoop of the crowd.

The optic closes off, regretting this again. Rising too quickly, the world spins and he stumbles. Both Thundercracker and Soundwave quickly grasp him by the shoulders before he falls over.

_Chorus_

_And they turn me on when they take it off_

_Everybody take it off_

_There's a place I know where they're look'n for a show_

_Where they go hard core where there's glitter on the floor._

_They turn me on when they take it off_

Soundwave snerks, "You aren't getting out of this so easily."

"I hate you." The dazed purple one seethes.

"I'm not the one who decided to put on a show!"

"Fuck you."

"You're not my type." And with that, steps back, blocking the exit. The antenna tip forward in aggression. The cheers go out again lead by two particular randy femmes.

"Why me?" the show stopper groans.

Thundercracker pats the back, "Believe it or not, the silent ones have quite a following." He shoots a gaze to both Soundwave and bonded Cyclonous.

The crowd starts the chorus to the song again, "Take it off!"

He turns to the front. Thundercracker hands him one more drink. Shockwave looks at it an knows if he swallows it, he will do something he regrets. Well, regret more. Instead he tells the lithe mech, "Just a second."

With a final yank, pulls the whole front sections off in one move, and casts it aside like a towel. Then swipes the drink from the offered hand. Leaning back, pours it slowly down his throat. Not IN his throat, ON his throat. The drink slides down his chest and trickles into his pelvic plate.

"Nice touch," Thundercracker applauds.

"If I drink one more, I'm worthless." He cants the helm carefully, tossing the cube to Soundwave.

_Lose your mind, lose it now_

_Lose your clothes in the crowd_

_We're delirious tear it down_

_'Till the sun comes back around_

At this, he wraps a claw around the end of his remaining arm. Curling it out, raises them up. As he brings them down behind his helm, cocks one hip forward, arching the pede to a toe point and curls in a slow forward motion. Much the way he had slowly taken one of those femmes out there. He knows she is wetting herself again, wanting him again. But it won't happen. And she knows it…. Cursing, drowning in memory to his naked form slowly taking hers.

"Damn, Shockwave! I had no idea you were such a chauvinist."

With a final sharp thrust of his hip, curls his helm to the side and pierces the accuser, "You know nothing of me. And it shall remain that way."

Thrust gapes to the scientist and Lord Megatron's most loyal soldier. Just for that, Shockwave gives three more sharp thrusts to the move Thrust had failed to perform at Scrapper's instructions. Yes a low blow to proving he can succeed in having any of these dripping femmes and being the mech of their wet dreams tonight, not the other purple mech.

"Why you!" Thrust tries to take a swing at Shockwave while his hands are still behind his neck.

Shockwave curls down and twists his hip. Lifting the first peded off the floor, makes a perfect corkscrew 360 out of the fist's strike range and lands upright again. Straightening, chocks a hip in the aggressor's direction. Hip check. His current choice of weapon bringing the femmes (and a few mechs) to their knees.

The cone head snarls

_Now we're getting so smashed Knock'n over trash cans_

_Every body break'n bottles it's a filthy hot mess_

_Time to get faded, I'm not the designated driver_

_I don't give a_

While the final chorus plays, Shockwave takes another drink. Soundwave lift his own in toast to Shockwave. Shockwave lifts his own cube in acceptance to the compliment, and downs the rest.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"**

All helms turn. Music stops instantly. Immediately all soldiers rise and give respect to their roaring and confused Lord. Shockwave yanks to ramrod straight, crossing his arm over his spark and lowers his helm. He knows he just can not bear to look a his liege right now. Humiliation among the troops is one thing, but his leader is just too much.

Scrapper steps forward, respectfully but confidently, "My Lord, it was just a bit of… entertainment."

"Entertainment? Care to elaborate?"

Scrapper scratches his head trying to find the right answer. He just… can't. Megatron looks to the line of nearly stripped officers and the bottle of high grade. "This is illegal on the training grounds."

"We weren't exactly training, sir."

"Then what were you exactly doing?"

"Ummmm…."

Striding back and forth before his line of soldiers he examines them. The trickle of sweat down Shockwave's neck combined with the sticky residue of high grade on his chest really catches his attention. "Well Commander Shockwave, practicing for the Mr. Mech Universe contest?"

Thrust coughs back his snort of laughter. Scrapper slaps him up the back of the helm.

"Egging him on, Soundwave?"

"Becoming an exhibitionist, Cyclonous?"

"Learn any new moves, Thundercracker?"

"Charging admittance, Scrapper?"

And then he stands before Thrust, "Think you're so great now?" He grabs the chin and makes him face his leader, "Do you?"

"N-no sir."

With a flick of his hand, Cyclonous, Soundwave, Thrust and Thundercracker stand back against the wall. The silver helm smirks to the ring leader of this show, "Scrapper, come on. If you want it done right, ask an expert."

With that flicks a finger for him to bring the high grade over. He guzzles down the remaining craft with a gasp. Flicking to Frenzie, tells him to bring on the music.

Shockwave doesn't move too horrified about what is about to happen. Megatron inches one finger forward. Buzzed Shockwave complies. Clicking the scope loose, lays it out into Shockwave's awaiting arms. He has just been made his secret desire's armor barer.

Shit.

Megatron turns to the crowd curling his hands in the air, "I expect some of you are used to seeing me perform on the field. Well, now you get a rare one-time presentation."

Shockwave steps back giving him room to perform. First, the silver mech bends over in a perfectly and plucks the grieves loose. With a flick, Shockwave has to flit right and left to catch them before they land. The bucket-like helm cants, "Nice move, Shockwave."

Oh no, it's going to be a two mech show. Double shit.

Gripping his red sides, lays his neck back exposing his throat. Shockwave can't hold back his moan. Luckily, it isn't heard over the whistles of the femmes. Megatron bends further back, letting the cod be the primary object of attention, whilst his palms slide down his aft and back-thighs. While there, Megatron rotates his own hips, getting a few more hollers… and a groan.

Popping the catches to the calf plates, he hands them over one by one. Shockwave takes them with a shaking hand. Sliding down further, Megatron flips over landing on his belly on the floor. And then, crosses his ankles, and pushes up a few times. Then, with a hefty shove, unlatches the ankles to a wide stance and comes down to one arm. And then to Shockwave' furthering groan, flicks back and forth in one armed push ups in right and left.

Rolling to his back, pulls the chest plate off. He flicks the piece like a Frisbee. With a graceful leap, Shockwave catches it earning a smile for his Lord.

Planting his pedes down, flicks himself up, one leg at a time over his helm to a stand. The shoulders are shaken, and Shockwave has to kneel behind his leader to catch them in time as they fall like shedding scales. Perfect alignment to that gorgeous aft. The only piece of armor remaining.

He can't decide if he wants that black panel to come off or stay on. What he does know, is if he stands up, his own strained inebriated cod will shoot off like a wayward rocket.

From there Shockwave is in beautiful hell watching his lord and liege rile up his mass of soldiers. With Cyclonuous' back clench. Soundwave's forward lunge and bicep curl. Scrapper's show of fists to waist and thrust of broad powerful chest and spark. Even Thrust one armed Popeye move.

By the time the song ends, there is no question who the champion of the Mr. Mech Universe is. Standing at the ready baring the sliver and black armor in his light bare arms, Shockwave watches the final move.

His move.

Megatron looks right at Shockwave, brings his own fully armed guns up beside his helm, latching the palms behind his nape. And thrusts.

Shockwave keels over and passes out scattering silver armor everywhere.

Megatron laughs to the over energized mech's folly. With a snark to Soundwave, "Ummm, I wonder, if we broadcast this, how many of Prime's femme soldiers will desert?"


	33. Shockingly Sick

Shockingly Sick

_2 piece bit for our two favorite 'Shock'ers._

_Ayreon, Cole and Karmashock are all OC's of NightStalker13 and retains the bond hood certificate of Shockwave and Megatron (even if they belong to Hasbro)_

**Mummy-tron**

"Mmm… Mummy?" the voice presses into his chest, with a body wriggling to get more comfortable.

Onlining his optics, Megatron adjust his audios. Pulling a hand out from under his resting crest, lays it against the soft body getting settled against himself.

"I don't feel so good, Mummy." The body moans again.

It sounds like a sparkling, but the body is clearly a grown mech. Craning his helm off the pillow, Megatron looks down at his mate. It's not unusual for Shockwave to cuddle with him. It's not unusual for the mech to talk in his sleep when he is completely exhausted, but this is just odd. Pressing the back of his other hand to Shockwave's hood, he can feel the fever. His face falls.

It was bound to happen. Shockwave is not immortal, that has been proven time and time again, but now he is sick. He maybe half droid which makes him less likely to become sick, but his is also half bot with a school-age sparkling who was sick with fever just last week. Shockwave didn't seem to be himself last night but they both brushed it off as the overtime he was pushing after having taken off so much time for Ayreon.

But no, now here it is. Shockwave is sick. Not deadly, he knows that, but still… sick. Both of his lilac palms pressed to Megatron's chest with his head resting on it, knees scrunched up trying to nestle into the warm body for comfort and protection like a little sparkling not much younger than Ayreon.

"I don't wanna got to school today. Please Mummy?"

That peeks the dark optic brows. Shockwave slipping into whining? Curling both arms around the hallucinating/delirious mech, Megatron cuddles him close.

"Alright, my sparkling, alright."

"Mmm," the violet helm nestles in and soon breathes deeper, comforted by the reassuring words. All the tension ebbs out as the body goes limp.

Caressing the helm, Megatron can't help but smile. It's nice to hear Shockwave happy about his childhood. Although his own was not always hell, it was far from comforting. For Shockwave, for the most part it was peaceful. Maybe too silent, but he had one person who always had his back and always showed him the proper affection. Doting and compassionate.

The smile presses to this over-grown sparkling in his arms. He is ever so grateful that his mate had a role model of a loving parent for which to muse from. His own direction in parenting is everything I_counter_/I to what his own parents had done. Not really a good way to parent, but all he had to go off of.

No, that's not true. Although he never met Shockwave's mother Udah, he respects her. Stroking the helm in his hands, is thankful for her. For Shockwave is more than twice the mother he ever could have hoped for his own sparkling. He hums, not that he ever thought of being a parent until… Shockwave came along.

They hadn't really talked about it much. Megatron's temperament not really one would think forefront of being a parent. And Shockwave, knowing what a worry wart he is just for his Liege, let alone his Lord's heir.

Megatron chuckles seeing his mate a snuggled up to him as if he was …. Young and protected…

The amusement slips away…. Comforted by his mother. Megatron really wishes Udah could see Shockwave now. She would be so proud of her son. To see where he is now. Happy. Successful. Respected. Loved. A loving parent himself.

Pressing his lips to the fevered mech he whispers, "I'll take care of your son, Udah. I promise, no harm shall come to him on my watch. You've done well…. Thank you."

A light knock on the door breaks the silver one's attention. Softly he calls, "It's alright, Ayreon, come in."

The young blue mech bearing his grandmother's blue colors tiptoes into the barely lit room. Coming to the berth side, his face tenses in worry. "Is Mum alright?"

Megatron is not shy in showing his care and protection of his mate before his son. For this is how Ayreon will learn to treat his own mate properly in the future. "He'll be fine, but I think he picked up your illness."

Once more, the violet mech roots his helm into the silver scared chest directly over the spark chamber. He's looking for that pulse of comfort and protection. Megatron cups and holds the fevered helm to his chest.

"You know your mother is a tough mech. Far tougher than I." He tries to tease to loosen the younglings worries. He takes after his mother too much in that regard.

Once more the violet one mumbles for his 'mummy'. Ayreon bites his lip in worry, "Mum's never sick. Are you sure, Dad?"

Megatron reaches out and cups the cheek of his mate's son, "I'm sure. Will it make you feel better if I stayed home with him today?"

Nodding his helm tries to be strong and not fret for his ever so strong mother. He tries to be strong like his father, but is fretting like his mother. They all know Megatron gets his moods and his headaches. But Shockwave? Check ups on his spark always come out in good health. The violet mech is always so busy keeping them all in line. Whatever will they do with him sick?

"I'll stay with him, son, on one condition."

"Yes Dad?"

"You see to your studies. You have much to make up for from last week."

Ayreon nods. "You promise Dad?"

Laying the hand back on the violet helm he nods, "On your mother's life, I promise."

Ayreon sighs, "Alright. I already got my lunch packed. I figured he was gone early until I saw the briefcase by the door and then I got worried."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Both mechs turn to the sick one. A halved optic glowers at them both, "If you give me some peace and quite, I will be fine by this afternoon. Now both of you, leave me alone and stop yelling."

Megatron chuckles carefully. Ayreon shoots his dad a confused look. Both of them had been talking in hushed voices, thus Shockwave's audios must be hypersensitive. "Ugh, I feel like death warmed over and you two are not helping."

With a flick of one finger and a slight nod, Megatron makes it clear for his son to leave the room and he will be there shortly. Ayreon shuts the door on the way out. He knows his parents sleep in the buff (finding that out the wrong way once). As soon as the door is closed, Megatron slips out. Just as Shockwave constantly brought him his meds, this time he is very careful at being quite and bringing the fever reducers and a glass of water.

"Come on Shocky, down the hatch." Megatron teases in his best motherly voice holding out the meds and glass. The fevered mech might be sick, but he's not crazy. He shoots a confused look back.

Megatron slips down to a knee, "You were asking for her." To that, Shockwave turns his face down into the berth. How humiliating to be asking for his Mummy like a weak little being.

Megatron sets the glass down and massages the back of the silent mech's neck, "If I'm as comforting a presence as she was…."

They both let that fade off into all it's heavier and softer meanings. "Come on, you won't get any better if you don't take these. Please?"

Shockwave props himself up only enough to pop the pills and guzzle the water down. Then slithers back under the blankets, even pulling one over his head. Only his antenna poke out. Megatron yanks one of the blankets off the berth and Shockwave moans.

"As you told Ayreon, you won't let his systems over heat. Nor will I let you cook yourself inside out."

"I hate you," mumbles the voice from under the pillow, "now leave me alone to die."

The both know that won't happen for many reasons. But the mech's pride is a bit scratched. "Very well. I'll come after some time and make you eat."

"Since when did you become my mother?" The still muffled voice grouses and instantly regrets the slight. For he knew what was coming back before it was said. "oh fuck…"

"That's right, since you called me Mummy."

"Careful, I might just breathe on you," the purple one fires back although loosing steam quickly.

Megatron cackles and then clamps a hand over his mouth for the loud noise against the sensitive audios. Lifting the pillow a bit, kisses the nape, and replaces it. Swiftly, quietly, he gets dressed and leaves the room.

**Cole-tamination**

The white hand presses to the light blue hood. Tisking, he gives his diagnosis, "Yep, you're sick."

"I'm not stupid. I knew that! I am a doctor my self… or so it says on my certificates."

Chuckling, the red and white mech laughs pulling the sheet up, "I didn't say you were stupid."

The grumpy mech shoves his friend's hand aside, "I don't need you fussing over me either."

"I warned you. I told you to take-"

"SHUT UP COLE!" The blue one shoots his head up and instantly regrets the bellow. "Shit."

Cole is fast enough with the trash can to catch the regurgitated Energon before it hits the carpet.

He gets out between the gags and coughs, "Go see to your patients."

"You are my patient."

"I'm in hell." He flops back down onto his berth.

"I thought hell didn't assist?"

Groaning he rolls, "I think I just found proof." Then he narrows his gaze at his tormentor and sniggers, "And you know what that makes you."

Cole stands, twinkles his optics and flicks his blades reminding him he's a flyer, "Your angel of mercy?"

Grumbling to the charming mech for countering his joke, "I hate you."

Cole leans over and sniggers, "You love me."

"Careful, I'll breathe on you and then you can decide how love is defined."

Cole chuckles and pulls back. Pointing to the medical grade Energon on the berth side he orders, "I know your tank is a bit unsettled right now, but I want that all down before I leave for work."

Karmashock wrinkles his nose and turns away. Now Cole uses his soothing tone, "Look, I'm just looking after you."

Karmashock turns back to the tender tone. "I know. If this is nothing serious, go take someone who is in real need of you. I just need some peace and quiet. I have patients to see."

Cole shakes his head, "You can't see anyone for at least three solar cycles. I can't have you spreading this thing. It's just going to make our jobs harder at the hospital."

To that, Karmashock has to frown. He hates letting his patients down, but on the other hand, if he gets them or their family members sick from this… he will never forgive himself. Solemnly he nods and closes off his optics.

"I'll call your secretary, get some sleep."

"Yes Doctor," he looses the battle.

Cole slumps. Tucking his beloved in, he cuts the light and closes the door. Poor Karmashock. He looks so defeated not being able to take care of his patients. The mech may not look like much from the outside. He's not a burly miner, nor a soldier or officer of the law. He's not a flyer with wings (or blades) but his spark is ten times stronger and more devoted than any mech or femme he's ever met.

This is what attracted Cole to the mech. Yes he's not bad on the optics either, but the truth is, it's the spark. When he saw how Karma was willing to put his life in danger for a mere patient… he was taken instantly. And when Karmashock smiled at him, knew he was doomed.

Rubbing his own hood he dials the psychiatrist's office. Swiftly he explains the situation. Karmashock's secretary sends her best regards and promises to reschedule the next three days worth of patients.

Picking up his tea, Cole settles down into one of the comfortable chairs. He tries to remember his life before Karmashock, but he can't. It was like a painting all in grays. Devoid of excitement and brightness. Not to say it was awful, for it was not, but now… it's so much more vibrant. Alive.

Someone to look forward to. Someone to converse with on a much deeper level. Some one you can tell your dreams to and they will laugh with you, not at you. Someone who understands what it is like to have a nightmare about a past lost patient. And you're not alone. They don't tell you to get over it, they just hold your hand and let you Ibe /I. it's alright to have these feelings and you aren't alone.

He looks to the berth room door. No, Karmashock most certainly won't die of this illness -well at least 80% sure. He humphs, even if the blue one feels like he will. No, the mech is not that sick. He will make it and survive to save more patients.

Still it hurts to see Karmashock in misery. And there's nothing he can do. Sipping again, he lets his optics trail to the window. A beautiful day, and Karmashock is stuck in his berth wallowing in fever. He sighs.

And sitting here at his aide? He smiles, he would have it no other way. Life is a vibrant shade of light blue, trimmed a white and black with twinkling grey diamond sparkles.

Karmashock's fevered rant repeats itself over and over in his head, "Then you can decide how love is defined."

He sips again… interesting choice of words from the mech that uses words to save and alter lives. "How is love defined?"

He looks down at his hands then back to the closed berthroom door. A doctor of action and a doctor of words. Love… action? Words?

The sound of Karmashock heaving again launches him to his feet and to the blue mech's side. Most certainly, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here when Karmashock needs him most.

"Am I dead yet?"

"Nope, going to have to try hard than that." He helps the mech up and in to the shower.

"If you make that water cold, I will kill you," the woozy the grey optics swirl their threat.

The medic adjust the temperature to one that won't heat the body but will soothe it. "Shhh. Just rest."

Cole starts to leave, but the white hand reach out and grabs him by the blade tip. The soft tug make him turn back. So much breathes between the emerald and slate optics, the vocals just can not find a way to add to it.

Instead, the hand is removed from the blade and kissed, II would have it no other way./I

With that.. Everything is said… and defined.


	34. Lost but Never Forgottten

Lost Time but not forgotten

An experiment in writing style: thus certain lines have not be give specifications to the speaker for a reason. I shall let you decide who said them, for depending on who said it, depends on the interpretation. So read it once with one speaker, then read it again with the other. Do you see what I mean?

No, there is no sex, but there is intimacy. No this is not **THE ILLNESS **but it is **an illness** that makes them think of the inevitable future….the end. No one is immortal.

~~oo~~

Leaning on the door frame, Shockwave watches his son head off to his last year of public school. By the end of this school year, his son will be heading off to his adult life. Maybe to be an engineer like himself or and artist like his father or maybe something completely different. Who knows, but Cybertron is a vast world full of possibilities thanks to his father's war…. And his father's peace. He started the war for change and ended it for hope.

As the small ute makes the turn down the street, Shockwave turns back inside and shuts the front door. Hearing the cough upstairs, he knows Megatron is up. He's been coughing a bit more recently. They both are pretty sure they know what it is, but neither have argued about a doctor. Neither wants to face the truth, and there may be no cure. Part of the grace denial gives you: you don't have to deal with the hard cold truth.

Last night had been a long haul of overtime. Shockwave had begged Megatron not to do it, but the silver miner had pulled his proud back up straight and once again denied there was any reason why he couldn't pull a full shift.

The truth was, if he didn't go (or agreed with his mate and stayed home) he would have to accept the reality that something was wrong with himself. As it is right now… Shockwave is frightened… how long before he has to face the truth himself?

*Cough*

Not now. No, right now he is going to snuggle with his mate and take advantage of every healthy moment he has. Silently taking each step towards the bedroom, he lets his finger graze along the railing of the curved staircase.

At the door, he pushes it open. This wasn't what he expected to see.

Megatron is sitting on Shockwave's side of the berth with an ultra scan in his left hand letting his thumb rub the tattered edges of the old image. A sacred image.

Glancing at the calendar, Shockwave quickly does a calculation check. Of course, how could he forget. This is the day Megatron always remembers. There is another date that Shockwave always remembers. Ironic that it happens to land today on Ayreon's last first day of school. Fate is not always kind.

*sniff* *cough*

Shockwave can now see the tracks of tears in the morning light. Softly he lowers himself to Megatron's side and takes his right hand. His own thumb grazes a slow pattern around the back of the father's hand. Only one barely felt squeeze acknowledges the other's presence.

This is the anniversary of day they conceived their first son. Shockwave's memory remembers the day he was torn from his spark. A tragic short life for their son. And unexpected miracle and yet a horrific loss. Both parents will never forget and yet moved on.

It's not to say the child was never thought of. In fact, he was thought about a lot.

Ayreon's first steps: his brother never took.

Ayreon's first birthday: his brother never had.

Ayreon's first day of school: his brother never experienced.

Ayreon learning to drive: his brother never got to give him pointers

Ayreon's first date: his brother never got to tease him about.

Ayreon's last first day of school: his brother would be far off in college by now.

Ayreon will bond: his brother never will.

Ayreon will have sparklings: his brother died before he was even one….

*sniff* *choke*

"Do you ever think about what he would have been?"

"Yes, often." What isn't spoken is '_you already know this.'_

"Do you ever wonder if we would have had Ayreon if he would have made it?"

"Don't do this."… '_again, for I can't handle it right now.'_

The tearstained face turns to his mate, "D-do you think I will be granted permission to hold him? Or have I committed so many sins that even that will be denied to me? Primus knows I never deserved…"

Lashing out, Shockwave grabs the tired crested helm and crushes it to his chest pulling them both to their sides on the berth. Megatron wraps his arms around his mate and lets go of all his fears of leaving his mate and living son behind and yet hoping he could just see his dead one just once before he is condemned to the Pits of Hell…

Shockwave crushes his thigh over the red and black side forbidding the other to retreat and yet also encompassing his mate with protection of his very body.

It wasn't like Ayreon had to be the living memorial to their first. No, Ayreon is his own individual with his own milestones of life. They are not fools, but at times, it is still painful. And yes a bit twisted to some, but to a parent who lost a child while holding a living one will completely understand. Each separate beings and yet always to be siblings.

Of course they never said any of this out loud. Each felt it at different times in the growing of the living mech of theirs.

Today just happened to be a powerful milestone. To many it was an insignificant date on a calendar. But no, this was the day they created a life. This was the day (unexpected) their world tipped and turned them down a road they never really planned to go down …

"I loved him too."

"I never stopped loving him."

"I love you."

"I shall never stop loving you."

"I have you."

"I have you as well."

"You've done well with Ayreon."

"I never could have done it without you."

Another flood of hot tears from both knowing that their world is turning down another path they are not ready to face.

*cough*

*choke*

With Ayreon they will not be alone.

"He will be waiting for you."

"He damned well better be."

"If not, I'll bring him to you."

Megatron laughs into the chest of the atheist. Lavender palm tugs a lower prong and teases back, "Oh what, you don't believe me?"

Megatron lifts his helm and gazes into his beloved's wet optic, "I have unquestionable faith in you."

A palm cups the silver cheek, "And I in you, My Lord." Shockwave makes it clear who his deity is.

Megatron shakes his helm and looks back into the chest that carried both their sons. Carefully, Shockwave plucks the cover loose, and carelessly casts it aside letting it crash to the floor. Nuzzling in like an Earthly infant looking for nourishment, Megatron looks for his saving grace. Shockwave's blue spark glows a little warmer at the touch of sweet lips. Shockwave strokes those prongs in comfort holding on for dear life and helping the silver face root into his comfort.

"I'm sorry."

"We aren't doing this again. Not today."

"Alright."

"Ayreon will be fine."

"I know. He takes after you."

"More like you."

"Strong."

"Tenacious"

"Loving."

"Loyal."

"Sweet."

"Comforting."

"Brilliant."

"Gifted"

"Loved."

"Yes, completely loved."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

A choked sob comes out, "Please never let me go."

"I'm afraid."

"I'm terrified."

Image set aside, bodies entwine and claw holding onto each other afraid of slipping away… like a budding life taken too soon. Craning back, Megatron launches a kiss on Shockwave that makes a Black Hole's grasp look like a child's toy. Shockwave's fingers become claws that make Tripicon's paws look like a pup's. Scrabbling, grasping, clamping with every being of their bodies and souls, the couple are one in this row of their life.

Fact and truth have no meaning here. Emotions and touch speak volumes. Intimacy in it's purest form. The actual meaning of the word expressed in the pulsing beat of one spark.

The same desire to be more than themselves, the same desire to bring the other peace and comfort. The stroke of a thumb over a cheek says a thousand words. The halve of one optic, says a million more. A grazed ridge to a spark cover says words that have been said a hundred times over, but with a tone that a vocorder can never emit. A sliding snow antenna expresses more than… even a touch can.

The intensity to express without words is cresting. Kisses and touches are turning again from soft stokes to hard grasps knowing it has to come to an end sometime but not wanting it to just yet…. deep breathing comes with heavy heaving chests and a wracking cough. Neither lets the other go.

"I should not be afraid of death after being afraid of being alive for so long," Megatron muffles into Shockwave's chest.

"I should not be afraid of loosing you after finally getting you. This time with you has been monumental blocking out the vorns solitude."

"Have you ever wished for the solitude again?"

"Not seriously," he quirks.

Megatron chuckles knowing how he has driven his mate crazy numerous times. But like wise, Megatron has had his times of wanting to retreat from both mechs as well. Sometimes even himself.

"I'll miss you."

"No you won't, you'll have him."

"He's no you."

"I have you now."

"I know…. I know…. I know…"

"Shhhh, rest."

"Mmm…" one begins to drift.

The other clutches and follows close behind. Together they slip into peaceful unconsciousness… together…. Together…. Forever together.

~~oo~~

Ayreon comes home to find a note saying both his parents went to the doctor. They will need to talk tonight as a family. Ayreon crumples the note.

He knows it too, but will hold onto every nano-moment while he has it.

And then he sees it…. It's not really a secret, but it's not an open topic either. He picks up the scanned image of his brother. It's frazzled around the edges and there are some new creases to the image. Looking at the date, he knows tomorrow is the anniversary of when his mother officially found out he was carrying. The moment silver and purple went from a bonded couple to parents.

Ayreon talks to the image, "Hey there. They don't know it, but I think about you too. Honestly, I wish you were here. I know what Dad said about your problems, but I think we could have handled it as a family. It would have been nice to have you here… but… I know, it wasn't meant to be. I don't understand why things happened this way."

Settling back, Ayreon lets his imagination wander for a moment. Could his father really have handled two sons just like him? He smirks allowing himself to indulge in that image of two brothers tackling their father in a giggling wrestling match.

It's something he pondered at times. Most certainly when his mother will have that far off look and he knows his mother is thinking about… him.

"I am not jealous of you," Ayreon tells the image. Because those times when he would catch his mother drifting, Shockwave would always come round with a smile just for Ayreon. Those times, he will wrap Ayreon in his arms and be sure to call him by name.

_"I love you Ayreon, never forget that."_

_"Of course not, Mum"_ he would always respond.

Laying the image down, he does his best to straighten it out and reduce the mars to the sacred image.

Keeping himself from slipping down a dangerous path known as depression, Ayreon stands, "I love you too, brother. But they are my responsibility right now. You can have them when I am done."

With that, heads over to the counter. A family meeting needs good food. Tonight he will make his father's favorite. His mother has taught him well, with a smirk, _In case anything happens to me, you need to make sure your father eats. You have to master this dish._ That day is a happy memory forever burned in his processor. Boy can his mother laugh when he cuts loose.

Placing a hand on the fridge, the worn take out menu flaps. Ayreon smiles to the finish of that pleasant memory:

_Sitting down, Shockwave had informed Megatron that his SON had made this meal and teased explaining why. Megatron winks back and picks up the phone, "Right here, Number three on the speed dial. If anything happens to me, make sure your mother eats," he teases back. Then he grabs the tattered menu from the frig, "They know our regular. It will save you. Remember, get double portion just for him," a black pointer aims at the flushing purple form._

_ Shockwave gapes in horror. Megatron grins showing those perfect teeth of his. Ayreon giggles to the jab between the parents. Shockwave sinks in his face into his hands, "I'm not THAT bad."_

_ "Yes you are!" both crested mechs return fire knowing how there was NEVER leftovers._

_Shockwave groans. Megatron reaches over and strokes the antenna while placing a loving kiss on the Mohawk. "I love you Shockwave, and always will…. No matter how much you eat."_

_ A purple elbow finds it's target in the red side._

Ayreon giggles getting the large pan out and beginning his preparations.

The buzzer goes off just as the front door opens. Ayreon can hear his father inhale the deep scent of dinner. "Oh Primus Shockwave! He is most certainly your son. It smells wonderful in here."

Ayreon blushes to the compliment looking up from the set table as the couple enters the aromatic kitchen.

And then his mother teases the silver one back, "Yes, but he eats like you."

The silver jaw falls slack.

Ayreon can see the bag of meds in his father's hand: Not a good sign.

Hearing his mother tease and his father gape: a beautiful sign.

Ayreon comes round and wraps and arm around each mech's shoulder, "I love you both."

Considering what needs to be discussed, both parents encompass their son and snuggle the tall mech back, "We love you too, Ayreon." The words are heavy with emotion.

"I know," he whispers into his father's chest…. "I miss him too," he just felt he needed to finally tell them. Both parents squeeze a little tighter. Weather for the one that isn't here, or just to tighten their family bond a bit more, it doesn't matter. All that matters, is that they have this here and now.

A buzzer of real life, brings them out of their family intimacy. Life moves on, but is never forgotten.

I_Hold on to what you have for how ever short it is… it is here now._

_Never forget,_

_But do not let it stop you from living your life._

_Do not wallow in the grief of the loss,_

_Cherish the laughter of hope, take with you…_

_Do something positive with it. Hug those you have with you a little tighter. Do not spoil a single moment. For a life is a life not matter how short or how long./I_

****oo********

I'll see you later K, for I have your brothers and father who need me right now.


	35. Showers of SOlace

Showers of Affection

Megatron:

He never considered himself a voyeur, but this wasn't just anyone he is watching. No, this is his mate. And the poor mech has no idea he is being watched, thus being his complete natural self. Or unnatural as far as anyone else would be concerned.

Oh Primus, the mech is … a-maze-ing.

They haven't been bonded long. And quite honestly, known each other on this level even less. There are sides of each other that are yet to be explored and learned. Breaking those walls of comfort down are going to be hard on them both. He knows it. The other does too.

He feels so wrong and yet so right in watching this private moment.

The mech with the pale protoform isn't doing anything 'naughty' he's just performing a natural act. Showering. Cleansing himself. Alone with himself.

Face into the hot water. He lifts and arches it back farther, letting the water beat into his throat, scorching his sore shoulders and down his strong chest.

It hasn't been long since the treaty was signed. It feels like days although it's been months, or so the Earthlings calculate. Thus this warrior still has his battle ready muscles. Will he retain them when he finally gets his preferred occupation?

The lilac hand takes the sponge and softly scrubs into the crevices and nicks of his chest. Down his tight abs. Around to one waist and side, raises the strong arm, hooking the wrist to his nape, winces. Turning into the spray, he sighs openly. No, the mech would never let it be known openly that he hurts. Most certainly not to his ailing mate with all of his own personal issues. Pulling himself to the side, bends nearly making that hooked arm's elbow straight to ceiling. He wants the full force of the hot water into that sore spot. He sighs at the ease it brings.

Megatron frowns. What he would give to take the mech's pain away? But how to do that without hurting his pride? No, let him be.

He brings the sponge up and into the deep pit scrubbing out bits of dirt and stench. It would be unlike the mech to smell of hard work. No, he's not afraid of hard work, far from it. No, he just wants to be a comfort and has personal preference to be perfect. If only he understood how perfect he really is in his mate's optic.

Straightening, brings the arm down. The sponge comes back up his lovely chest. Looking down, he watches what he is scrubbing. His spark chamber cover. The antenna prick, and the optic glows bright. A light, giggle? Yes a light youngling smirk comes to the half-droid's features. A finger plays in the seams of the chamber. Circling it for the third time, this time ever so slowly. The optic darkens. There's a deep moan that escapes. Heady. He continues to fondle the cover of his life source. Correction: bonded life source.

The vermillion optics widen. Is the mech really going to overload by just playing with his spark? Dear Primus! Is the mech really… that much in love with him?

The chest flares lighting the room with a soft blue hue. "Oh Primus Megatron, I can feel you so close. Oh, I know you aren't here but… I can feel you." He moans as if someone is taking him. He tosses the sponge into the cage and covers his glow with both hands, "Mmmm, my love…"

The golden spark flares. It wants to take the blue one again, but knows he must restrain himself. No, it could shatter the purple mech if he knew he was being watched. ITell me Shockwave, tell me how you feel about me! /I

The fingers span down to his sides gripping them. Yes this maybe a stance femmes may make in feeling themselves. But it is also the one Megatron likes when standing behind Shockwave and gripping his lovely trim sides, sliding from chest, down the belly and grasping the hips while… Holding Shockwave to himself... Resting his chin on that nice broad shoulder and tasting his neck with his tongue… just before…

Shockwave's body reacts as if that is all really going on. Helm rolled to the side, hands now on his hips, finger tips teasing the base of the heating cable. Slipping the hands down to the thighs, curls them inwards, leaving the pointers to continue their teasing.

The silver throat swallows hard. Is Shockwave going to…. In the shower? Right before him even though he doesn't know he's there? He feels his own body heating up hard.

Quickly, the violet helm snaps upright and the hands fly away from his legs. "Shit." He curses himself.

IFuck/I the silver one hisses to the purple one.

He reaches back for the sponge and swiftly goes for his toes. Lifting the pede to the edge of the tub, bends over his own knee to dig into the ankle and pede joints. He seems to be taking extra time to avoid two particular parts of his body. He switches pedes, unknowingly giving his watcher a perfect view of his perfect bulbed … ready aft. And bending in this position, gives the mech a view of…

IShit. /I He just doesn't know how much longer he can keep the predatory side of himself back from taking his mate. His mate…. His lover…. His one and forever only… His bondmate. The one he will share his everything with. The one he shouldn't be afraid to spill to. The one who should know who he mated his spark with. But… he's afraid. If Shockwave knew… everything-

"If he really knew me, he never would have accepted me. If he … really knew, he would cast me aside like he has so many others. I need him. I need to be here for him. I can't let him know…. Shit!" The purple one hisses to himself cracking a fist to the wall.

That pulls the silver one from his own self doubts. Shockwave doubts himself too? Maybe they have more in common than they thought.

The violet helm bows pressing his hood to his knee. Scrubbing between the antenna and into the nape, he continues to mutter and curse. Almost like he is trying to scrub away his hidden side.

Finally he stops. Leaving his close optic, sad antenna, and hidden face into his knee, he lets the hot water pound into his nape and down his arched back. The rivulets run down the perfect and arched form. The water runs across the rounded rump to slide down the toned thighs to the floor. Into the drain he wills his worries to go.

Megatron can't take it any more. He needs to touch his mate. He needs to caress the mech and hold him close. He needs to comfort his mate after all the times he has held his hand. After all a relationship is give and take. And not one is the taker and one is the giver. No, it's an ebb and flow. It goes back and forth. Now it's his turn to give.

Rising he taps on the door frame. The purple form stiffens. That makes the silver one frown even more. Shockwave tries to jerk up right but that side, catches and he tries to hard to hide it. Respectful to the mech's pride he only smiles, "No need to straighten up for me. You looked fine before."

The face flushes in embarrassment.

"Is there room for one more?"

"Um of -"

The black palm halts the answer. "Let me try again, Shockwave. Do you want your privacy or would you like for me to wash your back?"

"Whatever you want."

That brings out a deeper scowl this time. Shockwave's helm wilts further seeing how he has displeased his Lord with his answer.

Megatron sinks down to the closed toilet and tries with a very tender tone, "Shockwave, stop. I want an honest answer. I can live with both. I respect you."

That brings another flush. That flush brings a warm smile to Megatron.

"I want to make you happy as much as you want to make me happy. We both know we both need our space and quiet time just as much as we need our time together. So, I am asking you honestly… can I join you or would you like your space?"

His helm lifts catching the soft warm optics, "I had my space. Now I could use your touch."

"Then I am at your service."

Setting his own armor aside, Shockwave makes room for his mate by stepping back and giving the mech front to the water. Megatron smiles but nudges the smaller one closer, "I'm taller, I'll be fine. Now, let me see that sponge."

Shockwave hands it over, wetting his back. Turning his back to his mate, feels the cool solvent coated sponge first on his shoulders. For as rough and dangerous as these black palms have been nearly all their life, it amazes the mate how light and tender they can be as well. Slow swipe, swirl to one shoulder ball, swipe and swirl the other. If he didn't know better, it feels like the mech is slowly painting on his back with the sponge. Not that he minds. It feels good. So good in fact that moan of release comes out.

"Are you alright?"

"Mm-um," is all he can say.

And the sponge softly, slowly comes down to his lower back. Around the bulb of the aft, into the crease of the aft-back thigh. One hand cupping the solid muscle and the sponge doing it's duty down the vertical support appendage.

Hard as it is, Megatron avoids the two major hot spots. "Would you mind turning?" Shockwave's almost too shy to ask.

Of course the sliver glib one shoots a cheeky smirk, but then turns his back as requested. The lighter mech swiftly scrubs down the last two places he has been avoiding afraid of stimulating. Then returns the favor by scrubbing his own mate's broad back.

Cupping those more solid thighs in like manner, continues the favor. Even down to the toes. Megatron chuckles when he does the bottoms. "I'm sorry, it tickles!"

Shockwave laughs a little, "Lord Megatron has ticklish pedes?"

Quirking a lopsided smiles shakes his head, "No, your mate does."

Shockwave's helm drops again. Megatron had asked him to drop the title, but it's been hard. He still worships the mech in a way. Maybe a bit more in some ways now that they are bonded. And yes, even though he knows how average the mech is with very real problems… in no way a god. Does that make him better or worse in being worshipped?

The sliver beast kneels before his mate and cups his chin, "Have I told you recently how wonderful you are?"

Shockwave tries to turn away but the grip is too snug on his chin. The other hand comes round the mech pulling him between his lowering knees and against his chest. Shockwave allows himself to be cuddled in their solace of warm wet refuge. No one can find them here. No one will disturb them here. Their hideaway. Even from themselves.

"I love you."

"I know you do, and I appreciate it."

They both know it's too hard for him to say the words back. No one cares either, for it is felt and not needed to be heard.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-um" the eloquent mech hums into his comforters arms.

"Going to sleep on me?"

"Not yet."

The sliver chest chuckles lightly letting them soak in the hot rain and soft arms.

When the temp begins to change, reaches over cutting the water off. Shockwave weakly whines. Keeping one arm latched around his wilting mate, Megatron reaches back and snaps a towel off the rack. Laying it across the mech's crouched back, covers him like one might a sick sparkling. Shockwave mewls into the touch.

Megatron readjusts keeping the towel there and slips the other one loose. This one he uses to rub between the antenna and dry the mech's helm. And then carefully each silky antenna, never releasing one arm from the mech's toweled-back keeping him trapped between his knees and tucked to his chest.

Once he is sure the helm is dry, he notices, Shockwave is physically slipping form his grasp. The mech has fallen into stasis in his arms still within the shower.

"Oh Shockwave. My beautiful, loyal Shockwave."

Ever so carefully, hooks his arm under the exhausted mech's rump, the other still clutching his shoulders to his chest. Now he just prays he doesn't slip in the tub rising and stepping over the rim. Not a way anyone wants to wake up.

Carefully he rises and is ever so thankful the mech is still asleep and pressed to his frame. It's a good thing Shockwave is not as tall as him or he would be tripping over the mech's dangling pedes. Carefully as if he was stealing Energon from Prime's own quarters, Megatron makes his way to their berth and lays his beloved mate out. With soft presses of the terry cloth to his mate's front, gets him all dried off and covered over with warm covers. And then… presses a kiss to the mech's limp forehelm.

"You work too hard."

Swiftly he dries himself and quietly puts on his own armor. Taking his sketch book, draws the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in the universe.

His mate at peace.


	36. Sketches of Solace

Solace of Scribbles: Shockwave

Scritch, scritch.. Rub rub.. Scritch scritch.

Shockwave just lays there listening to the sound of his lover… no, he still can't believe it. Mate! Yes he actually has a mate. And not just any mate, the one he endlessly pined away for. If he believed in Primus he would thank him, but for now, he will accept the fact that fate and grace have been kind to him for… he feels doesn't deserve it.

_Humm, humm, huh-humm, da-da humm…_

The purple helm refuses to budge for if he does, he knows this precious moment will shatter like a soup bubble. No, he will just sit here and listen to the scratching and humming making music together in the darkening room. The sun is falling and he has no idea how long he has napped and quite honestly, he doesn't care. He has no place to be tomorrow.

Currently the project has been to dismantle Nemesis and his Tower. Last week he had helped Megatron pull anything personal and unmilitary related into storage. Right now, they only need the bare necessities until a more formal plan can be made for what to do with the deposed Decepticon Warlord and his Guardian of Cybertron. On top the fact that Ratchet is working diligently to heal and de-tox the gunformer.

While Megatron seals is days in his room and seeing Ratchet, Shockwave has been working hard with Soundwave, Prowl, Jazz yes even Starscream to strip whatever can be useful to the New World Order of Cybertron. It's been hard on his spark to watch everything Lord Megatron had fought so hard to build be… stripped for melt down or assimilation into the Autobot equipment. No, not Autobot, what are they? Cybertron. Yes, this is the New Cybertron, exactly what Megatron wanted. And new world. He did not fail, he succeeded. And in the end, his greatest achievement is not the new government, but a new life for himself with… a mate… Shockwave.

_Humm, hummm, da-da, hummm…. Scritch scritch….._

No, not now. Shockwave refused to think about why his body hurts in all that manual labor to his creations, his bridges being move and removed.

"Nuh…" he groans and digs his head under the pillow. No, no, just …. He breathes heavily and listens to what he does have, not what is lost. A light chuckle comes from the desk.

Yes, Shockwave knows exactly what his mate is doing. He's drawing. Sketching and most likely of him, asleep. And he flushes knowing it. He wants to reach down and pull the sheet over his whole body, but then that would give it away that he is awake. He refuses to deny his mate and Lord his solace. Yes, he is aware of what drawing is to the mech.

Carefully he cracks his lone optic to a peek. His spark flutters. A lone lamp on the desk lights the pad setting a soft glow to his mate's face. Completely focused on the pad, Shockwave is sure he has blanked out everything else. Maybe he won't even notice his violet lover watching him. Shockwave smiles against the berth continuing to watch.

_Once or twice, while Soundwave had been healing or getting caught up on something else, Shockwave had taken over monitoring duty. One night, late when everyone was asleep, Shockwave caught movement out on the officer's exterior deck. And there he found his Lord with a tablet and a marker. Careful to not be noticed, Shockwave zoomed in with the security camera. What he saw his beloved Lord drawing both awed and horrified him. It was an immensely graphic scene of ripping someone apart. The gore, made his tank roil. The incredible skill to the fine details made him unable to turn away._

_The shadows, the individual segments to a mutilated vital organ, the texture to the spilled oil and saliva. The carnage and depth to the scene was … to be appreciated. More than two thousand words could be said about what that picture represents. But on the other hand, the mind of an individual who can do this… and he knows his Lord can do this damage with his own hands, for he's seen it. Quite easily this could be an image from the silver mind's memory._

_And then he watched the most amazing thing. Megatron tore the paper off, and lit it on fire. He just stared and watched as the flames slowly licked and curled up the paper dropping bits of ash to the ground. Incredible._

_Shockwave just couldn't believe that an artist would take that much time and detail to a piece and then watch it burn up in his own hands._

_The red optics went wide, smile growing broader and broader complete with fangs showing. Like a sparkling with a new toy. Nooooo, he can see the drool slipping off the fang, and that curl to the hip. Oh shit! His mighty leader is aroused?_

_Shockwave found himself swallowing hard watching lust overcome his master's face and wishing it was him that his Lord and Deliverer was setting aflamed._

_Luckily, the Autobots attacked saving the purple mech some dignity._

Now, the golden optic has had a taste of his Master's lust and ever so grateful he can bring that same light to his face when he cries out his name in overload. But that is a minor warmth to his spark knowing what his body is doing to his beloved master-mate right now. This makes his spark a raging inferno of blue and gold fire.

For the look on the silver face is not one of angst in trying to pull an image out of his head a make it go away. No, this is a serine look. One of pleasant comfort and relaxation. The shoulders are curled over, but comfortable. The head lowered turning this way and that to make sure the image is perfect. Brows cock unevenly in concentration. The cutest is the lone fang sticking out over the lower lip and being played with by the pointed tongue tip while his throat still hums along.

"Shit," the soft voice hisses stopping his song. His helm lifts and Shockwave shuts his optic making him look still asleep. A drawer is heard carefully opening and closing so not to disturb the other serine mech.

When the humming begins again, the golden optic steals a peek and his spark swells. Glasses?! He secretly wears glasses?! What other secrets does the mech possess?

Shockwave continues to watch and take comfort in watching his troubled mech in a moment of simple sweet comfort. It frazzles his mind that it is he is the solace of a master leader. A feared leader. A deadly leader. A mech of extreme power. One that made the governing power of one of the most powerful and influential planets in the universe fall. And yet he …

Finds comfort in merely drawing his smaller lighter, insignificant body asleep in his berth. The mech could (and has) had any one he wanted, yet… he is the one he reached out to in his most vulnerable state? When he finally was afraid for his own life, it was his lilac palm the black one reached for? And then, when his world was crumbling both physically, politically, and …just everything he fought and bled for being ripped away, it was lonely Shockwave he turned to for comfort and solace.

Shockwave nuzzles his face into the sheets that smells of them both. Megatron's tangy scent of powerful firm-hard grasp mixed with Shockwave's own sweet cleansing scent of light grace and quiet softness.

"Shockwave?" the voice stops humming again.

"He's not here," Shockwave's groggy voice croaks from his hidden fort under the pillow too afraid to open his optic and see this is all a dream and he's back… anywhere but here in the reality of living with the one he loves.

The chair scoots back. The light snaps off leaving their berth room a glow in moon light. Kneeling at Shockwave's side, the hard cruel hand pushes the soft pillow aside, "Look at me."

Al though he can hear him breathing in the dark, the fearful purple helm shakes, "No, you can't leave me now… stay with me some how."

"Oh my Shockwave," he breathes harder and leans in. In the darkness, his lips softly touch his hope. Warmly, he takes his rock of salvation's worries away. His kiss starts as gentle as a caress and then presses in. It melds from a caress of support to melding pleasure, rolling the mech to his back.

Shockwave tries to pull back, feeling unworthy of this pleasure, but Megatron cups the back of his helm denying his security to retreat from it's due treasure. "Come with me, Shockwave."

Too afraid to believe, Shockwave chokes, "Where?"

"Where the pleasure lives."

With that, the ebony tips touch his mate's chest above the pulsing blue. It denies "I don't-"

"Nor do I," the golden spark pangs back.

Shockwaves reaches out and touches Megatron's face. Even in the dark, he would know every line and every crease. No, he is no artist, but he knows exactly what beauty is. It's not the physical, it's the depth of the spark. No matter how black and cold everyone else thinks this mech's is, he knows his mech's spark burns with a raging passion. A passion yearning to be understood by himself so he knows how to properly share it with his lifeline for a life time.

Arching up, Shockwave takes the other cheek. In the dark lit only by the moonlight (for Shockwave refuses to look), pulls him closer. "Show me where the magic lives."

Megatron begins to pant. How can this being do this to him? He is crumbling, falling to pieces. And he doesn't care. "It lives within your golden sunlight…"

Now Shockwave is panting. He knows they will have more than a life to share if he can find a way to mend this broken scarred spark. He is no fool, it will be a hard road, but he will not give up easily. Suffering in bringing Megatron pleasure shall be his greatest achievement.

"No, Shockwave… that is my duty." Shockwave hitches wondering if Megatron actually heard his thoughts as the myth says.

Kissing him warmly once again in the softness of their darkness, some how gets Shockwave to understand, that his greatest triumph will not be conquering a world. It will be becoming Shockwave's world.

Curling his arms around Megatron's neck, brings the scarred chest to his pristine one. Rolling to the side, Megatron has Shockwave cover his darker frame. Submissive, maybe to some. "Please Shockwave, I need you. I do not understand how or why and a I do not care to understand."

The logical mech is too mewled. His mate's hands are caressing his form as if making sure he got every line right. It's not for arousal. It's for his own confirmation that this being before him is real. And not just any body with him, but one who is his comfort and solace. His hope. It is possible

Shockwave doesn't release him. Instead, drops his own helm on top of his mate's wrapping his arms around it.

"Never let me go."

"Stay with me some how."

"I promise."

"I too."

for him to just hold it and breathe with it. Is it possible that his real Purple Hope has arrived, finally?


	37. Musical Fort

Musical Fort

Rating: heavy serious. This is NO crack fiction.

Cast: Karmashock, Ayreon (about 8) and his parents and some… hit-bots. This is going to be… out of character probably…. Nah, most certainly out of character.

~~00~~

"I don't know about this, Dad. Are you Isure/I this is a good idea?"

Megatron huffs lightly from his son's chastisement.

Ayreon frowns to his father's expression of rebuff, "Remember what happened Ilast/I time we tried to play a game Mum didn't like. I don't know about you, but I was starving by breakfast time."

Megatron strokes his hand over his sweet son's pronged helm, "Trust me, your mother will not punish you. Me maybe, but not you. I promise you." His last piece of reassurance is stressed. Almost a vow.

That makes the little mechling's brow furrow in concern to the deeper meaning. What has his dad so serious about this 'game' they are going to play?

Trying to pull up his most reassuring smile to his youngling, exposes his adult fangs, although his spark is trembling in fear. Here beside him lays a tangible proof of love. A word he never thought he would use in a positive tone. Leave it to one purple mech with the purest glowing spark to show him what love really is. And then, to extended it by bringing forth Ayreon. Their love.

Megatron cups the littler helm and presses his lips to the deep blue helm with his mother's white antenna. The antenna react just as sweetly as his mother's at the tender touch of emotion from the rough miner. Soften and relax. Comforted.

"It will be fine, don't worry."

Is Megatron trying to reassure Ayreon or himself, it's hard to say. When he got the call from Prowl just before was to leave the for work, he thought for a moment his spark would still. He was no fool, he knew the names of these pirates and thugs. They were bad news. To hear they thought Megatron was easy pickings now that he was a father… It was one thing to threaten him. It was another to threaten Shockwave, that mech could at least stand a fighting chance. Been there, done that. But Ayreon! No, that just… NO!

Megatron instantly called in sick to work and rushed down to the school. Coming up with something, quickly brought his son home and under his guard.

They have a few illegal weapons around the house (out of Ayreon's reach and coded only to work with Megatron and Shockwave's signatures) for just this reason. Megatron had argued with Shockwave about teaching the kid some moves that would help protect him from anyone who would want to harm him. Weather it be the everyday pedophiles or his parent's enemies. Shockwave wanted him to remain as innocent as possible.

Instead, the father wrestled and played with his son. There were two reasons why. One it was pure fun! Secondly, he wanted Ayreon to learn how to get out of a bigger person's grip. Use his size to his advantage.

These pirates who currently have quite the heavy price on his head (impressive, in fact) are no light weights. They won't give two shakes of a petrorat's tail of they broke one or two of Ayreon's limbs. Taking Shockwave's life would only increase their profits.

Shaking his fists, he truly wished he could go out and wring their necks with his bare hands. But what would be the point? There will just be someone else to take their place. The honest truth is he needs to prepare Ayreon for whatever my come his way. School yard bullies or very real threats.

What better way than a game? Taking his wrestling game to the next level will also prove his point with Shockwave. Get that over protective bot off his case!

So here he lays on his stomach with his son under the piano. As precious as it is, Ayreon obviously means more. The piano may be a creation of his mother's hands, but Ayreon is a creation from his mother's very spark chamber. It only seems fitting that together they lay side by side where they have a good view of the front door and yet concealed by the piano's floor length fitted black velvet 'blanket'.

"Now remember what I said, you have to use all your senses when hunting your prey," Megatron reminds. He touches his son's nose, split fingers over both optics, each audio and then motions to his spark. "And you must remember your prey's weaknesses."

"We could just try setting a trap with his favorite sweets and then pounce him," the little cheeky grin comes out.

Megatron shakes his head to the mind of an eight vorn old tike, "Yeah well, you share your mother's weakness for those things so I know nothing will be left to bait the trap. Plan B, squirt. Let's look at our arsenal."

In Ayreon's school bag is his markers, some erasers, marbles and a few of those said sweets. Megatron narrows his gaze in warning. He's not supposed to take those to school. Blinking his golden innocent optic, tips his antenna to the most endearing angle and then shoots back his father's charming smile, "Heh, umm…"

Megatron only shakes his head, "Caught red handed. You are your mother's son." Ayreon flushes. He loves his mother so very much so it's not really an insult.

Megatron continues, "Well now they are projectiles for our little battle. What is your mother's weakest points?"

Ayreon thinks and thinks. He's a bright kid and knows his parents are in love. He's seen some of his other friends parents together he knows very well the tension in some relationships. Bunches of his friend's parents broke their bond. Yet, he also knows his parents are reserved in public but not shy in showing their pure bondhood for each other at home. With their light teasing, sweet pecks, and tender snuggles he knows their bond is secured.

IOne night when he couldn't sleep, due to a nightmare, he came out to the main room where he heard the TV still on. There he found his father curled up in a ball, head in his mother's lap sound asleep. The lilac finger tips soothing over the ebony and daffodil crest. Ayreon just stared. His mother did not even see him, too entranced by the feel of the crest through his fingers. Ayreon too soon felt the soothing need to touch it as well. Wriggling his way into what was left of his mother's lap, joined the touch. In his sleep, Megatron softly moans Shockwave's name. Shockwave's chest hitches in a touched sigh. Ayreon leans into his mother, fingers still on the crest, and falls back into blissful sleep./I

Yes, Ayreon knows good and well, his parents bond will not break like his friend's parents. The only thing that will break it is death, and today… it very well could be Shockwave taking Megatron's life if this goes badly. He knows he's safe with his dad, but ge-wiz, he really wonders what the big mech is thinking by poking his mother's patience this way. Mum can be bmean/b when Dad sets him off in a prank.

"His spark." Megatron rolls his optics to the obvious answer and nudges him to try again. Ayreon huffs, "I mean you, duh Dad!"

Megatron purses his lips to the little twerp chastising him again but then again, his spark thumps hard at the kid knowing full well how much Shockwave means to him. It means more than anything for Ayreon to know his parents bondhood is secure and comforting. Too many out there break their bonds too easily and frivolously. Or betray them. So for Ayreon to know his parents bond is pure and strong, a huge thump of pride. He has done something right.

He pokes again, "Look it little genius, use that processor of yours. Come on, use that analytical side of yours that pays attention to micro details, it could save your life some day." And he grimaces. Shit, he didn't mean it to come out that way, but it did.

Ayreon's optics go wide to the heavy statement. "Uhh.."

Megatron quickly recovers himself with an example, "Me, one of my weakness is the bottom of my pedes. You have taken advantage of my ticklish spot, haven't you?"

Ayreon nods now understanding. "Oh, like that. Okay. Um, Mum… that soft spot in the ankle."

"Exactly! Keep going."

"Obviously antenna, but that really hurts Dad, I can't." Megatron chuckles, soothing his son's own sensitive appendage. Ayreon thinks harder, "Fingers. Like when you slam them in your desk?"

Megatron nods and they keep going. After they pick their points, Megatron then has him take a few practice shots at the door so he can perfect his targeting and aim.

"Dad, if Mum gets mad, I'm blaming this all on you and I'm hiding under by berth until Uncle Karmashock tells me the coast is clear."

Megatron can't hold back this time and roars with laughter. Ayreon is seriously worried about Shockwave, which is good. If Ayreon is this concerned about his mother's wrath, then he has not caught on that Megatron is trying to save his life from a more serious threat. If he will flee from his mother's rant, than he will run for all his life from those bastards trying to take his very life. For he knows if anything happens to him, it will kill his mother. His mother's death will kill his father. No question about it, Ayreon knows where he stands in his parent's world. bDead center./b

The former warlord's candor calms and then he hears it. "Did you hear that?"

Ayreon listens carefully and nods, "Sounds like Mum's car."

"Why did I park around the block?"

"So it doesn't look like we are home?"

"Right. He will not be expecting us, now, ready?"

Chewing on his bottom lip, he takes a deep sigh. He brings the modified blow dart up to his mouth and has it peek out of the slit where the piano skirt folds over in it's seductive curve. Arching his own brow, Megatron peeks out from underneath in other area. Been a long time since he has been on a stake out with someone.

The key is heard in the lock. Door opens. Violet bot with briefcase walks in and closes the door securing behind him. The keys are dropped onto the bench and with a slight bend of the knees, sets the case down. As he straightens, Megatron touches the blue shoulder who pushes all the air out of his cheeks and-

"Son of BITCH!" The violet one jumps sky high.

Megatron has to bite his lip to stifle his laugh to the cuss. Shockwave's not going to live that one down tonight! But he must keep his young warrior on task. He taps him to make the second shot. With shaking hands, Ayreon reloads and this time, misses. The wall right beside the helm is now marred with a pink splat. Megatron gives a curt nod to keep going. Three hits is what he told his son.

Shockwave's antenna go erect in scowering the room for the assailant. Bristling in alert, his optic is cold and calculating. Ayreon makes his third shot. Direct hit to the soft belly. Shockwave hisses again. He has his sights narrowed down to this sector of the room. Megatron points to the kitchen. Ayreon makes his shot look like it came from there.

As Shockwave moves towards the kitchen, Megatron makes the silent move with his finger to move out. Ayreon silently crawls out from under the blanketed instrument and to the side of the couch. With Shockwave's back to him, he moves. In a move that is swift and fast, Megatron beams.

Ayreon grabs his mother's keys and unbolts the door. The unbolting latch whips the purple hem around. "AYREON!"

"RUN!" Megatron reminds him. Ayreon hesitates, "I'm right behind you! GO!" Ayreon moves and unlatches his mother's car in leaping down the steps.

"MEGATRON!" Shockwave bellows. But the silver gunformer bolts after his son slamming the door shut in his retreat. Rounding the boot, jumps into the driver's side and starts the engine with the keys Ayreon has already inserted into the ignition. Pealing out, they take off with the designer's prissy car leaving him stranded and confused in the doorway.

"Dad, we're dead meat."

"No we aren't. We'll bring home the biggest bag of sweets and dinner and all will be well, you'll see." And then he'll let Shockwave take it out of his silver hide.

Then Ayreon starts giggling. That piques the black brow. "I have no idea Mum could jump that high." Then laughs harder, "Or swear like that."

"Oh trust me, your mother can be quite creative when he swears. You will probably hear more of it tonight aimed at me. Maybe you should spend the night with your uncle after all."

Ayreon smirks in mirror image to his beloved Dad, "And miss hearing Mum chew you out, I don't think so." Megatron pinches the kid's nose.

And then… he feels it. Checking the mirrors, he sees it. Making the odd changes in streets, he sees the two cars following him exactly. "Ayreon, I want you to get down below the windows right now. Do no ask, just do it!" He barks.

Flicking his phone, dials Prowl's direct line. "It's begun."

"Don't-" The chief of police tries to order the former leader.

"You listen to me you self righteous PRICK! My son is with me and I WILL protect him. Your choice. You get your team together or I WILL handle it."

"Megatron-" the black and white tries again.

"Twentieth and Firestorm. I know you have people there. Two maybe three cars. Identical. Be ready, for I am." And snaps the line closed.

"D-dad? What's going on?"

Megatron says nothing. His mind completely focused on the task not the quivering in his spark. He's debating weather to bring Shockwave in on this. As much as his former commander is a skilled warrior, he's also an emotional mother. On the other hand, he really needs a partner he can trust fully who can anticipate his moves…. His mate.

He flicks the phone and switches to the old language, "Shockwave, listen. Get the spares, the ute is behind the complex. Step on it, Twentieth and Firestorm. They're here."

"Who?"

"They're back. Two at least three following us."

"Shit!"

"Go!"

The line snaps closed. Driving as calmly as possible, Megatron makes it look like he's just on his way to pickup take-out. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. He does not want to raise suspicion nor does he want to frighten Ayreon anymore than need be. He knows he needs to give Shockwave a chance to catch up. But also knows, Shockwave will break every law there is to protect his heir and lord.

Megatron's finely tuned audio can here Shockwave on approach. His badass ute has a distinct sound when revved high and hard. Then he sees it between the gaps of the cookie-cutter buildings. Shockwave is parallel to them on the next street. He knows it will curve up ahead and meet up. Punching it, Megatron pulls slightly ahead. He catches Shockwave's nod. Now he makes it known and punches it.

The two cars behind him punch it as well and try to gain. Just what Megatron wants, for them to come closer. Checking his mirror once more, sees Shockwave is just in the right position. They may not be telepathic, but they were a team. After all this move was one Shockwave had orchestrated.

Right there. Twentieth and Firestorm. The hang out for the cops, the curve in the road. Megatron punches through the red light bringing the cops to action. Shockwave makes the curve and floors it. In a sickening crunch, hits the first car in the side. Megatron keeps a hand on Ayreon's head holding it down. The last thing Ayreon needs to see is the ute slamming the first car into the second pushing it into the canal on the other side of the intersection. Megatron keeps going removing Ayreon from the scene. Sure he's worried for Shockwave, but his mate will haunt him if anything happens to their son. And Megatron will never forgive himself if Ayreon is traumatized by the scene.

And then hears it. Weapons discharge in the distance. One report, is not police issue. That stills his spark a couple beats and a cold chill goes down his spine.

Megatron keeps going straight on to Karmashock's home. "Dad?" Ayreon whimpers.

The silver father had almost forgotten about his youngling. Changing his hold, strokes the helm. "L-lets see if Uncle Karmashock wants to go dinner with us."

"Dad, I'm not hungry anymore. I want Mummy."

A few more blocks and he makes it to Karmashock's apartment. Pounding on the door, he doesn't care who he annoys in the complex. Stunned, Karmashock opens the door. The therapist is shocked by the raging fire in the former warlord's optics and the way his son is clinging to his chest like a Koala joey. Megatron's arms are no less tight around his precious cargo, although at this moment, he's trying to peal him off, "Take him Karma, I need to call in."

"No Daddy! NO!"

Karma pulls them both inside and looks up to the two faces. Both in terror. One in young fear and the other in rage worry. Megatron pleads with Karmashock, "Take him, NOW!"

Ayreon locks his ankles around his father's waist refusing the order. Megatron, instinctively clutches tighter. Karmashock can feel the tension is high but has to get some information without putting the younger one into further panic.

"Where is-"

"I need to call him and find out." Megatron cuts the therapist. The slate optics go wide. "Our past…"

Karmashock is well aware of the bounties out for the former warlord and guardian. For them to be so brazen to go after their son is- well certifiably insane! Only the most stupid or the most dangerous would try such and act. Stupid ones would be caught already, so this must have been the latter.

Karmashock points to the couch, "Sit. I'll make the call."

"I have-"

"No, Megatron. You are a father. Your first duty is to him now. He comes before your mate. I can make the call. Look at him, he Ineeds/I you. I can't help him now, you can."

Megatron sits and Karmashock pulls the throw around the shivering little one. With that, picks up his mobile and heads into the other room where Ayreon won't hear him. A few anxious minutes pass and Karmashock comes back. Megatron is softly rocking Ayreon as if he was an infant also trying to calm his own spark.

Karmashock puts a hand on the silver shoulder, "All is well. Situation terminated and being checked over." He doesn't let go making sure the message is received correctly.

Megatron takes the words bit by bit. I All is well,/I he sighs. Shockwave is for the most part fine. ISituation terminated,/I that would mean the assailants have been executed on the spot. Fine, let that be a lesson to anyone else who plans to come after him. Ibeing checked over,/I okay it will be awhile before Shockwave makes it over. Megatron nods that he understands.

"How is he?" Karmashock asks.

"I want my Mummy." Ayreon whimpers.

Karmashock strokes the little warrior's helm, "I know you do, Ayreon. He said he will be here as soon as he can. He got caught… there's been a traffic accident that block the route. How about if I order some take-out?"

"I don't want food. I want my Mummy. I want my Mummy now!" He sniffles and the tears begin.

Kneeling down Karmashock looks into the little one's optics, "I know you do, son. Shhh, it's okay. I just talked to your Mummy. He's alright and a bit hungry himself. What do you say we have dinner waiting for him when he arrives? Okay?" Ayreon doesn't answer and Karmashock's tank rumbles. His face flushes and he beams, "Hum, maybe your Mummy's tummy and mine are on the same page." Holding his hands out, offers to hold him, "Why don't you help me order. After all, you know best of all what your mother likes to eat."

Megatron relaxes his grip. Ayreon looks up to his dad, "You aren't leaving are you?"

"No, I won't leave. I might step outside for a moment, but I'm not leaving. Why don't you help your uncle for a moment?"

Ayreon hugs his dad tightly. "I dunna wanna play that car game again."

Megatron holds his son tight and buries his face into the little one's neck so he doesn't see him on the verge of crying. "Me neither, son. I don't want to play that game any more either."

When the moment goes too long, Karmashock pulls for Ayreon, "Go Megatron, I got him."

The dark blue youngling is transferred to the experienced father's arms nudging the younger one to check in with his mate. First, Megatron takes a cigarette from Karmashock's stash he keeps on hand for his silver visitor who comes more often when stressed out. Out the glass to the porch, Megatron lights up. Half way through the cigarette, dials Shockwave.

"How is he?!" Is the mother's first question.

"Shaken and safe. How are you? Primus that sounded awful!"

"The ute is totaled, but I'm fine. Little jarred, some bruises, but thank goodness I've pulled that before and they were compliant enough follow the plan perfectly." Megatron can't help but smile a little. Shockwave's pleasure to a plan being followed to the intended end. You might be able to take the Commander out of the war, but you can't take the Commander out of the bot. "I'm trying to get out of here as fast as possible."

"Ayreon's been pleading for you. And he was worried about that prank we pulled on you."

"Yeah what was that all about?"

"This."

"What do you mean Ithis/I?"

"I knew they were here, and I was training Ayreon to defend and evade."

Silence. Shockwave knows right here, Megatron was right, he was wrong. But on the other hand, neither were quiet prepared for Ithis /I.

Megatron lowers his hood to the cold railing banging his fist, "Shit! This is all my fault. Shit shit shit!"

"Megatron, stop," the guardian tries to ease. "It could have been me just as much as you. I made my own share of enemies in defending Cybertron during your absence."

Megatron seethes, "No, not like me."

"YES I did! You didn't see what I did while you were gone. I never told you everything I did while you were on Earth."

"What are you talking about, Shockwave?" Megatron lifts his head staring at the phone as if he was looking directly into his Commander's face.

Shockwave vents heavily, "I have more than Cybertronian oil on my hands. I kept other species from trying to rape her in your absence, My Lord."

"I know."

"No… you … don't." Shockwave is clearly not going to go over it while on the phone. Something heavy is in there. "I will not let you take any more guilt on your shoulders, I did my duty and with it comes consequences. I alone bear those, not you. Leave it at that."

Megatron wants Shockwave to give him those burdens. But clearly, the guardian is protecting his mate by not allowing it. Sucking hard on the cigarette, he tries to let the issue slide.

"Do you think tonight's message has been received?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"How sure?"

Shockwave takes a deep breath and then says it softly, "Signed it myself."

Megatron swallows hard. He thought he recognized that weapons report. "Going to take a little bit to get me out of this mess."

"Sorry," Megatron apologizes for leaving Shockwave yet again with blood on his hands.

"I'm not. I rather it was I than you." He smirks, "Prowl would be flying again and you would be in cuffs…. Again."

Megatron chuckles back rubbing his hood.

"Have I told you recently how lucky I am to have you by my side?" Megatron lets it out slowly with all the honor it deserves.

Shockwave chuckles lightly and Megatron can practically hear the mech blushing. "I should hurry up here so I can get to Ayreon."

Megatron turns and sees Karmashock has Ayreon holding the phone to place the delivery order. The old warrior smiles, "Yes you better hurry. Our young commander is already placing orders."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Karmashock has him ordering delivery."

Shockwave laughs imagining it. "Alright. It'll see you soon."

In about thirty, a knock at the door brings Karmashock and Ayreon to the door. Karmashock checks the peek-hole and beams opening it. Ayreon sees the bags and when they lower revealing his mother's bruised face, he beams. "MUMMMY!"

Karmashock takes the bags so the purple mech can scoop up his son and relish in his warmth. Ayreon latches on tight. "I'm sorry Mummy, Daddy made me do it. Are you mad?"

Shockwave's antenna cock confused. In all the excitement, he forgot that Ayreon had zinged him with those candies back at home. Megatron is at Shockwave's side in two strides frowning to the bruises. Shockwave shakes his head not to say anything about them and worry for their son more.

"Yes, about that. Well, you just need to be more careful about who you hang out with," he makes sure his tone is light and teasing.

Ayreon catches it all and points to his dad, "Told you Dad. You are toast."

Carefully Megatron kisses one of Shockwave's bruises over Ayreon's head, "We'll see."

"Well I don't know about you mates, but I'm starving," Karmashock calls them into the kitchen.

Shockwave carries Ayreon in and Karmashock frowns, "Need some ice?"

Shockwave softly shakes his head, "No, done that already. I have what I need right here." He snuggles his son closer nuzzling their hoods together, "Right?"

"You going to be alright?" The question from the therapist is leading towards the legal side of things.

Shockwave smirks in his own way, "Ah, no identifying marks thus unsure who's it was."

His gaze to Megatron leaves the other grimacing. There's going to be a nasty phone call from Prowl later this week. Swiftly the vermillion optics look away from the glaring golden one. The slate ones stay focused on serving up the food.

Sitting down they look around at each other for a moment. Karmashock smiles raising his cup, "Family, always worth fighting for."

They all raise their's in agreement. "Family."


	38. Two Sides of Us

**Two Side of Us**

_**a/n I wrote this I don't know how many months ago... but concidering the current ficlit going on in the AU, this just seemed apprapo to finally post. There is so muc symbolism and double-triple meanings in here that I hope you catch them. If not, let me know.**_

_**~~00!~~**_

"He cried my name first," the angry voice snaps.

"Mine is the last name he will ever cry," the softer tone is smug in reply to the arrogant taunt.

A black claw yanks the right antenna of white, "He stood at my right hand." The purple helm gasps at the aggressive motion nearly jerked off his peds.

An ebony finger curls around the snow white appendage on the left, slowly drawing it's stroke to the sharp tip, "He is twined with my left hand." Now a mewl emits from said helm purple helm.

The battle grey helmet leans in meanly, "His knee bowed to me before he ever knew of your existence."

The sliver crest croons back, "That maybe, but his body bows to me now." Once again quite smug.

The helmeted angry mech snarls and clamps a claw to the right hip, yanking the purple mech back against his hardened body. Wickedly he chuckles, "He cried out my name in overload and I never even** touched** him." Oh the Warlord is quite pleased with that one. He is very interested in how the mild bondmech will respond to that.

The honorable bondmech certainly is not pleased with that fact and scowls. It is true. He could not dispute it. Although he had the purple and white mech's body first, but with **that **mech's helmet on {shivers in anger}. Some how those words still cut deep. Circling the pair he tries to come up with a truthful powerful retort.

Then it hits him. Striding right up to the confused mech dressed in the colors of royalty. Yes, a king that they are both fighting over. A lone long dark finger reaches out slowly from the crested mech making the helmeted one narrow his firey gaze in wary. The golden optic follows the soft finger, long as the key on his very baby-grand. The tip hovers above the seal to the fought over-mech's spark chamber, "To me, he first revealed this."

"Inconsequential!" The Warlord tries to push away the statement and not show how much the retort stung.

Oh the Bondmech knows he has the Warlord now. Better than that, he has his 'Wave nearly melting at the impact of the statement. The other long slender fingers cup and curl around the left hip. The mech in the middle, caves into the tender touch.

The right violet hip is crushed to the battered armor while the voice above growls like a male animal, "His aft is _mine."_

The crested bondmech chuckles, "Be my guest. His spark clings to mine." His fingers continue to stroke and caress the left hip whilst the right digs in deeper drawing a painful eep from the prize.

Shockwave is now at the mercy of both. The fierce dominating Warlord, and a loyal devoted Bondmate. Both will protect him body and spark. Both will kill any who try to take either his body in harm or his spark of life. How can he choose between them?

The crested one leans in closer pressing his warm naked protoform to the front of the confused mate. "You may have his past, I am his future."

The warrior presses into his loyal commander and snarls back, "He will never let go of me for you."

Looking between the light colored helm points, the soft wine optics stare into the possessive vermillion ones. "What do you propose? He will not want to offend either of us by choosing."

Gun metal grey head tips his helm in agreement. Shockwave had made a vow to both of them. Different vows therefore not in conflict with each other, until now. Will Shockwave want his past possessive Warlord or remain with his encompassing mate?

"Bet I can make him overload before you," the wicked one gleams. The mech in question moans nearly sagging at the thought.

The crested one shakes his head, "From whence?"

"Excuse me?" the laser points do not like being prodded.

Softly 'Tron huffs to the other being obtuse. "So you think you can make his body cry out and release at your will before I can have his spark surging ensnared with mine again?"

At this the light colored knees of the shorter mech nearly collapse. But with a hand on each hip, and squashed between them he will never hit the floor. Both soothe him with supportive words. Now his body melts into their physical support even more.

Oh-ho, Mega did like this thought so very much. The very thought of both of them against his conquest had him heating up. Although, the mech in question did have to agree to the terms of the battle. "How 'bout it Shock'?" he grinds a cap against the smooth objective.

A seismic-cannoned arm comes up curling the helmeted mech into his golden sights, "Yes." Then a light colored palm cups and curls a tender crested cheek closer, "Oh yes."

The laser pointers sight the velvet ones, "Keep your cap on."

The velvet ones return, "Keep those plates closed." With a curt nod they agree. And then it begins.

Mega' takes his Shock' from the right and the back, grasping, clawing digging and biting. His poor right antenna feels like a turbo puppy's chew toy. But oh how he moans and cries sharply to the prods and grabs.

'Tron on the other hand, plays his 'Wave like the gifted baby-grand downstairs. Mercy! Those long fingers can caress, trail and tease… bringing forth whines and harmonious tones.

Mega the Warlord may have taken the body first, forcefully causing the hips to thrust back… silently begging for more.

But Tron the Mate has his plates open teasing and enticing the other one come forth. The upper body waves and croons forward to the spiritual call.

Thrust, stroke.

Bite, lick.

Tug, curl.

Slam, soothe.

Thump, thumb.

Probe, strobe.

"Ah!" "Ahhhhh"

"Yes!" "Yeeessss"

Howl, hiss.

Groan, moan…..

Shockwave can feel both of them are close to their own overloads before he. And he is delighted. He will have them both overloading at his mercy. He is purely the victor in this battle.

Commander Companion.

Oh he so loves being in the middle of this war zone.

Mega bites his neck on the back causing it to drip forward. Tron licks it up the oil, ensighting a moan from the dictator. The current mate smirks causing the past leader to thrust harder. It shoves the opening lavender chest plates further apart, sending a jolt of static into the other. Tron whines in delight and shock to the blue tendrils reaching.

Shock' leans his head back catching the aggressive battle lit optics. Fear strikes the dictator. He can see the sight of victory on his trusted soldier's face. He has been played. The Commander curls his canon under the dictator's chin feeling the impending overload, "Do not forget, it 'tis I that surrounds you now." With that he slowly clenches harder making the mech moan nearly closing his optics. "That is right, I accepted you. Then and now. You submitted yourself to me and my body." The mech continues to howl in his duty knowing he just lost.

Keeping the canon in place, the light colored palm pulls the collar of the other mech closer. Purple mech's tendrils of spark energy violently snare the silver mech's golden spark dragging it nearer, "That is right, you gave your life to me and I choose to give mine to you." He blue tendrils surge and dig in deeper overtaking the other. The mech before him howls in painful delight to the attack.

The royal colored mech laughs victoriously, "I have everything. Past and future! Perfect beautiful harmony."

With that, the four way overload emit's a musical cry that would rival any acclaimed orchestra. Even the birth of a new star never sounded so vibrant and pure harmonious bliss. And the blinding light that comes forth…..

~~~...

Shockwave cries out at the blinding light with fabric being pulled off his face. A sharp voice snaps his name out. But very soft ruby optics called for his attention. Shockwave tries to focus but both Mega and Tron that are hazily floating before him. "Mega and Tron?"

The silver faces before him merged into one very confused mock. The optics are harsh with concern but the tone is soft as if meant for a dear sparkling, "Shockwave? What are you…. Are you alright?"

Shockwave can feel his spark tingling in aftershock of spark-overload, his head is throbbing and his right antenna feels like it has been chewed off. Although the left feels like it is being soothed into oblivion. He leans into that touch and smiles.

The silver mech chuckles, "How many times have I told you to just use the basket? Now look at you."

Shockwave keeps his optics closed still trying to understand the last passionate vision. "No, you look. What happened?"

More chuckling, and then something being untangled from his lower limbs. "You crazy mech. Looks like you tried to take all the bedding down the stairs and got tripped up in them. You've got a twisted ankle, a couple nasty lumps on the helm and OH! A twisted antenna. Oh love….," he actually pouts.

Shockwave mumbles slipping back into his concussion-dream, "So you and I didn't have a three way?"

Megatron gasps at his mate's thoughts, "With who?"

"You." He tries to snuggle into his mate's arms.

Megatron tosses the rest of the bedding aside, "Alright that's it, to the hospital with you. If the genius can't even count past two, you're beyond my help." With that, lifts his mate into his arms and grabs the keys with a lone finger. Shockwave curls into his beloved's neck. "Past, present or future, you will always be **mine**, Megatron."

Megatron hears the very warm and tender words, but he also heard the punctuated yet aggressive one normally he states sweetly. "Understood. Lets get that processor checked out."

Just for that, the Guardian smirks rather cheekily, "Yes, My Liege." Megatron huffs in amusement to his dinged mate.


	39. Flipped Out

**a/n This is set in NightStalker13's universe. Wave Industries belongs solely to him, as does the logo. Timeflip belongs to my son and has been giving permission to play the part of Shockwave's secretary for a moment in time. She stands up and becomes a White Knight for her Mentor.**

The blur of purple lifts the secretary's helm. The slam to the patient mech's office door makes her jump. Shockwave angry? Oh this is not good.

Just to top it off, the phone line rings, "Wave Industries, how may I direct your call?"

/I need to speak to Shockwave. Right now!/ the aggressive arrogant mech demands.

"I'm sorry sir, he's not available at the moment."

/What does that mean?/

"I mean, he is not a liberty to take a call at this moment."

/Listen to me, you get him on the line and right now, you pathetic little squeak!/

Timeflip's anger now rises. It's one thing if they want to insult her, she can take that, nothing new. But if somebody thinks they can boss her into forcing one of her Engineers to come to his beckon-call, he's picked the wrong femme to mess with. After all, she didn't survive Starscream and Lord Megatron's bellows of the past for nothing. The number of times Shockwave and Soundwave stood up for their teams during the war, (even lowly grunts like herself) she damned well is going to protect him now during peacetime. And no one pushes Shockwave when he is like this. He will kill them. Spirit or bodily, his choice, not theirs. She'll even hand him the weapon of his choice too.

Taking a deep breath puts on her sweetest voice to her boss's foe, "I'm so sorry sir, but I can't put on the line what I can not find. If you will hold the line I will see what I can do," and promptly disconnects the line. Then swiftly forwards the line to the main switchboard. Anyone calling in now to the Design Engineer's floor will get voice mail. She will deal with them later. Erase button is her favorite little red button.

Rising, she sets her headset aside and goes to the kitchenette. Grabbing Shockwave's mug and her own, makes nice huge steaming cups of soothing Ener-tea. Then going back to her desk pulls, out her secret stash of sweets, her benevolent boss's weakness (so she learned from his mate and thus always keeps on hand).

With a light tap on the door, she softly calls, "Shockwave, it's just me. I have tea."

He doesn't order her away, so she takes the next step opens the door. Stepping in and closing it behind her, she finds him leaning against the window frame.

The mech is always attractive with those broad shoulders, narrow waist and strong legs. His new left arm bent and high up on the frame, forehelm against with peeked antenna looks over the back lot. The near floor length window sill-step now supports his pede in a proud and angry stance. His chest is still venting heavily trying to compose himself. Most certainly: he is brooding. The afternoon light just seems to accentuate his proud furious form casting an impressive shadow on the floor behind him.

Something she always admired about her mentor was his ability to control his temper. She smirks, certainly much better than his mate. Something pretty horrible must have happened to set off the reserved mech's disgust this way. She can see by the clenched fist on his lunged thigh, he is not ready to take the mug she has to offer. He needs to come down a few more notches, so she sets it on his desk. Her optic catches the file on the desk that has spilled it's contents in its abrupt toss to the flat surface.

Doing her duty as secretary, she straightens up the pile. That device, she knows Shockwave has been working on it since the war. The ball pointed locking ring that increases conductivity when interfacing two primary power couplings was his design. Alone. Sure there are many applications possible for it's use, but he designed it first for his primary bridges. In fact its a standard piece.

Now to see someone's else's name at the top of the presentations taking claim to the device for their cheep-aft private sector device, now her blood begins to boil as well. Not just any designer either, but a cheep rate one within their own company who is constantly getting rave reviews for his great ideas. Even if some of those ideas are from a secretary or a janitor or others, he takes full credit for and never once uses another's name in passing. Not even something so simple as, "I was talking to So-and-so and …" Never once is someone else giving the slightest credit. Now, he's got the ball bearings to take credit for one of Shockwave's trademark pieces of equipment? One of the most well known names in the space industry and one of his trade mark pieces?!

Crack, "Fucking little prick!" the lilac palm slaps the wall.

The vile words from her sweet boss causes Timeflip to stack the file and ask very carefully, "Who? The one who presented it or the one who accept it as fact?"

Shockwave tips his helm to her direction, "Excuse me?"

"Who are you more pissed at? The bastards who take your ideas and actually try to claim it as their own or the stupid fools who praise them for it?"

"They're new, they don't know any better."

"Did you say anything?"

Shockwave turns fully and flays his fingers down his very dignified mechly form, "Really? Do I look that pathetic? Like one who plays those trolling drama games?"

That hurt. Her turn to cant her helm and lean fully on his desk, "And just how many times will you let them steal from you? Stab you in the back?"

He stabs his finger at the floor, "This is MY company."

Timeflip picks up his mug and looks at it carefully. Sure it says _Wave _with that bright spark on it. She knows what it means. With a bonded of her own, she knows how important it is to Shockwave to be bonded. She also knows the truth to this company, one of the few that does. He gave away his rights to be with his bonded. His primary focus of new life is peace and harmony with his mate, not out making new wars or leading more people through the trudges. No, he just wants to design and go home, not baby sit. He's not interested in the whole responsibility of everyone's whims and issues.

Taking a step away from the desk, she presents the cup to him, logo out, "No Shockwave, it isn't your company."

Her manicured nail taps next to the spark reminding him why he signed it all away. His helm turns away. Timeflip puts his hands around the cup and steps back to her own mug.

"Can I tell you something?" She asks carefully, settling on the edge of his desk.

Still he hasn't taken a sip of her offering, but he does give her a soft nod. "During the war, Commander, you never let anyone walk over your subordinates. I know we weren't your 'friends' just your teammates." His antenna perk in interest to what she has next to say, so he takes a sip. "Why is that?"

He shrugs.

"Don't give me that. Why did you protect us when Starscream treated us like droids and furniture? Walked all over us like we were carpet? Stole our dignity and our self worth after all we did for the sake of the faction-family."

"Because you weren't just my subordinates, you were my support. I couldn't do the task without you."

"Starscream said he could."

Shockwave bristles to the mech's name and snarls, "Self righteous aft. Yes he was creative in merging separate experiments that other people created, but he didn't do it alone."

Timeflip smiles bouncing her leg, "I know." She sips, so does he. Still he is confused to her line of conversation. So she throws him one of her sweets. Easily he catches it. She can't help but see the flash of swift delight in his optic to the treasure.

"You're a sweet spark."

He pops the candy in his mouth-slit and mumbles back, "No I'm not. I'm a cold, emotionless droid. Remember?"

Timeflip cackles back. He 'rolls' his optic and shrugs again, even a hint of a flush.

"You Commander, were a tough nut to crack."

"Excuse me?!" he almost squeaks. He knows she's not using the title as she sees him today, but what he was to her in the past.

Scooting back on his desk, folds her legs under her circle skirt. "Shockwave, you were distant, organized, detailed to a fault, precise, genius and picky."

"Is this a compliment or a criticism?"

"Let me finish," she throws another candy at him to keep him quiet. He chuckles catching it and pops that one in too.

"But you were also compassionate, careful, respectful to subordinate or superior -no mater what an aft he was- and … humble to a fault as well." That she pokes her finger towards him.

He flushes again shifting his weight. Things that Megatron compliments him on now but saw as a flaw in the past.

"The bots who transferred out of your department never caught on to that, their loss. Some of us did, my gain."

She jabs at the lie in the folder below her. "I know how many times people have stolen your proto-types and you said nothing so not to look like some petty emo, but damn-it Shockwave, this has gone too far. This was an original piece that was key. This is a piece that makes your project special. You need to stand up and say something."

"I will not."

"So you going to sit here and brood?"

"No, I'm going to move on with my life because it isn't worth destroying the company moral over."

"Fine. But here is what I am going to do, I am in charge of getting these spec-prints made, I am going to make sure anything that comes through my hands has the proper credit attached. For-" she leaps off the desk and strides right up to her mentor poking one digit into his spark covered chest, "If it wasn't for that ring in the assembly, our space bridges wouldn't the be spark in our lives, hum?" With that, she flicks to the name on the company making the cup ting.

Turning back, she snatches up the file, "Oh some arrogant aft head called and oops, got disconnected. {playful sigh} Guess I better go check the messages." Reaching the door, her light flashes, "Unless of course you would like me to go back and um, make a few changes to the presentation?"

He chuckles to her willingness to go back and change time for him. "No, don't do that. If you just correct the errors to those documents it would be appreciated."

Then with a smirk, crosses the file over her chest one armed, "Yes sir." The real salute was reserved for their past leader alone, but Shockwave understands the compliment and just chuckles waving her away.

Her tone drops serious, "Shockwave, I will protect you."

He sighs softly, "I know. But not if it puts your bondhood or job in jeopardy."

Timeflip cocks a hip to him, mocking him back, "Look it hot stuff, you might be cute, but you ain't THAT cute." Shockwave laughs out loud and she flings the bag of goodies to him in retreat.

Taking her seat she retrieves the line and checks the messages. She deletes some and passes on the important ones. Then she makes one more call:

"Sir, I just thought you should know, there is a typo on that new brochure you are planning on posting on the net. Might I suggest you let me make the appropriate corrections before they got out?" She pauses waiting for the response from the marketing department headed to the next cyber-week's intergalactic trade show.

"Oh rest assured, sir, I will have it promptly on your desk by the end of the day."

Once again, the marketing department is pleased with her foresight to the company's best welfare.

As she closes the conversation, she beams, "No one screws around with a brilliant artist, you just never know who is watching his back."

~~00~~

The first day after the trade show, a furious red mech stomps towards Timeflip's desk, "You little GLITCH! That was MY piece of work."

Timeflip plays her sweet face, "Excuse me?"

"You -you aft kisser! You put HIS name on that presentation! Don't deny it, the marketing department said you did the final changes!"

All five office doors open to her team of Engineers. They may be bunch of nerds, but with the way this pathetic mech is roaring miners probably heard as well. Wincing, her arm is twisted. "You !"

Slowly she rises, light beginning to blink fast and furious, "I suggest you let go of me right now."

"NO! That was MY project. I needed that last one in order to get my bonus numbers!"

Her voice drops past her warning tone to a threat, "I said let go of my arm."

Shockwave and the other engineers move, but it's too late. Both the raging red mech and the sweet secretary are gone in a fade. All the engineers stare at each other in shock and confusion.

In a matter of moments, both are back. Timeflip looks exhausted and the red mech looks terrified. Stumbling back, he races out of the room and probably out of the building. Shockwave waves the others back to their office and they comply. He comes to her side as she sinks down into her chair.

"You don't looks so good."

"It's been awhile since I've done that."

"Where did you go?"

Biting her lip looks into his golden optic and ponders what to tell him. The single optic narrows knowing she did something bad. "What did you do?"

"Uh, well, he might have gone to the fall of Crystal City and seen a certain purple cannon in action ."

Shockwave covers his face. Oh Primus he didn't want to relive that himself, but for her to see him in action? And then… he starts chuckling, then laughing. Turning his helm to where the mech had disappeared, he laughs harder.

"Ooops? I got a little carried away, I think," the tired sheepish reply comes out.

"You think? Primus, I seriously doubt he will be messing with you again."

Now she giggles, "Or you."

Shaking his helm can't help but smirk, "Timeflip… go home," he pats her bruised hand still quite amused that she would leap a pathetic egotistical thief into a brutal bloodshed fight. "I can fight my own battles."

She smiles, "I know that {whispers} Sir." Tiredly she gives him all her respect, "But after all the times you stood up and mentored us…"

This time he flushes to her compliment to a mere bot like herself with her own unique talents, he pats her hand, "Go home."

Sagging further in her chair, she sighs, "Let me catch my breath first."

"I got your back," he nudges her back.

"Ditto," she encourages. Then adds, "That's what friends do for each other."

"And mentors," he accepts her compliment.

**a/n I will not lie, there is a hidden meaning in all of this. This will become a piece of Timeflip's story later on, but for now: this is a gift for my friend.**


	40. Nectar of Primus II

Nectar of Primus II

{shockwave  art/Perky-321037684}

All characters from NightStalker13's AU.: Shockwave s Megatron, Prowl # Layce, Cole% Karmashock. _A/NYes another trial in writing styles. Let me know of the style. Did it confuse you? Can you see where it merges and when it splits? Kind of like watching a split screen tv show and then it overlaps again.  
FYI, takes place in 3 different locations (just incase you read this too fast). Cast: Shockwave, Megatron, Cole, Karmashock, Prowl, Layce all owned by Hasbro and NightStalker13._

What is this? Absolute pure over glomp of fluff, mush and gush. Kinda like eating a whole box of Valentine Chocolates in one sitting. So, take your insulin shot first. Is this cannon to NiGhT-sTaLkEr13's universe? Yes and no. Those of you who are avent watchers of his, will know which is and which isn't. Of course my gratitude goes to Sabath for the nudges and the to my fact checking.  
visula Ref: {shockwave [link] } Damn that mech.  
musical ref: [link] oh... man the lyrics.

Oh you say you noticed this is Part 2 where is Part 1? *cough* use your imagination until I get the cogs up to post it. They're around here some place, but ... I just dunno.

* * *

**s#% **

**On a dark and stormy night, the tactician, the genius and the medic all arrive at their lovers' separate berth sides. Stripping to the waist, the three plan to pay their beloveds back for their midnight adventure of several weeks ago.**

**Another crack of electrical shock through the atmosphere not only rattles the windows, but also illuminates the rooms. The three sleeping lovers have no idea they are being looked over. One has the sheets and blankets pulled up and over her helm, only her nose sticking out. The blue one is flat on his back, coverings to his chest, arms on top. The sliver one has kicked his down to his black and red waist in his twisted writhing sleep. All three awake partners carefully take their places at their lover's sleeping sides.**

s

Placing one knee, then the other carefully on the blanked top, lowers himself to a comfortable resting position, sitting against his pedes. Although he bonded eons ago to the mech beside him, he still can not believe it his gift to be here. Yes, they have been bonded longer than they were apart (or so it feels at times), but still, it's amazing. He watches the mech he is enamored and bewildered by, sleep in perfect repose. Face soft in stasis, except for a quirk every now and then to that beautiful mouth of his. A mouth that teases him in both his words and his kisses. A master orator of verbal and physical languages.

He could reach out and touch it right now, but will it shatter the moment like a soap bubble? Will the mech awaken? Shall he take the chance?

#

Prowl can not help but smile to the strong femme before him all huddled in her blankets like a bundled sparkling afraid of a storm. Kneeling to the floor beside the berth, he just marvels at her face pushing out. There's a few scars from where she was beaten and roughed up by her former mate years ago. The black and white mech sighs.

To some, her staying with the violent mech is a sign of weakness. She let Tulkah beat on her like he did. To some it is a sign of hope. She kept hoping she hadn't made a mistake in bonding. She kept hoping that the mech she fell in love with was still somewhere in there. When she finally realized there was no hope, she did leave.

The surest sign of strength: to know when you made a mistake and cut your losses.

%

The Intensive Care Unit doctor is more than familiar at watching inert forms of ailing bodies, but they are normally beaten and battered bodies. Not like the one before him now. This one, he pleads, he will never see in a berth on his floor.

Instead, he sinks to this berth, reclining his arm across the head board so he can gaze down on the slack jaw of the deep breathing healthy mech. A doctor, much like himself, trying to heal bruised and battered mechs. Watching for the slights signs that give him a clue to their status and how to help them on their journey of slow recovery.

His free hand drops down and graces the side of the sleeping face with his soft touch.

** s#%**

**Do they know they are being watched? Would they mind if they did know? What would they say to being examined, caressed and cared for while unconscious?**

#

Reaching out to caress her face, the master of tactical advantages, surveys his task. Whether it's preparing for an attack, preparing for a counter strike or evading a foe on a simple supply run, the skills are the same. Take a look at your material. Take a look at your surroundings. What are your strengths, what are their weaknesses? What is your goal? What are your chances of succeeding?

Prowl hasn't a clue what he wants to do here. Already his first plan to make her scream out his name in a bliss of stasis-overload has disappeared. She's the most delightful and amazing femme he has met in a very long, long time. He could sit here and watch her just sleep all night.

s

It's rare for him to be able to gaze down on the insomniac. More often than not, it is he waking to find soft ruby optics watching him sleep. Not this time. No, this time the Guardian is watching over his Lord.

Yes, the mech that has mastered the ability to bend space and time with his very hands looks down to the most incredible marvel the universe has chosen to birth. And to lay it right here within his touch? To hear it say, "I love you," and mean it? His little blue spark practically faints at the thought of something so great loving him so very much. Too much for him to contemplate… ever.

%

Too much for him to ponder, the red and white mech slides down beside the blue one. That narrow thin face tipped with a soft goatee. There are very few who can pull it off and not look ridiculous. For as short as the motorbike is, he is tall in fortitude. A strength that right away caught his attention.

But what is it that keeps his attention?

The chin rises in it's sleep making the black tip stand out even further. A soft muttering about ".. don't worry about it, mate...," brings a warm smile to the other. So much this mech takes verbally at times, and yet doesn't let it sink him...

Well, only occasionally. And those rare occasions, Cole is the one to console him … now.

Propping his own helm up on canted palm, he smiles. One of the few that knows what can actually weigh this mech down. Karma is always light sparked and a gift to any aching person.

** %s#**

_**Have you any idea the strength you have? Have you any idea what I see in you? Have you any idea what you do to my spark? **_**themechs silently tell their lovers.**

**Two of the three palms continue to caress the faces before them. The third still can't, afraid to shatter the image of serenity before him.**

%

The sliver and blue helm presses into the hand caressing his face, "Mm, Cole…" he whispers in his dreams.

The Dauphin's chest beats hard and bites his lip. The therapist's hand comes up over the medic's soft one as he rolls, pulling it under the weight of his cheek against the pillow.

Cole can't help but chuckle as he is pulled across the sleeping mech's side. He's just not sure what to do now, slightly trapped. Most certainly not something he is normally confronted with when it comes to his patients.

Does he stay trapped or does he awaken his lover?

s

"Mm, Shockwave, what are you doing?" the husky groggy tone mumbles. Shockwave doesn't move for he isn't sure if this was dream-talk or just groggy insomnia mech. The mech is a complex enigma. And crafty at that too.

It doesn't matter either, for the mech before him is still a marvel of mystery and incredible design.

How much this mech has survived. How creative this mech is!

The horrors he has seen. The art he draws!

The screams he has caused. The music he makes!

The punishment he has caused. The caresses he gives!

The ache in his soul. The love he makes!

The lilac palm finds itself caressing his own hot cheek rather than that of his lover. Spark pulsing hard, he would like nothing more than to pounce the mech with his very spark…

"Do it…" the dark tongue whispers softly. The snow antenna fall back.

The storm cracks again, shivering down his spine.

#

The sharp crack brings a squeal from the femme pulling the blanket tighter. Swiftly the skilled officer moves. Angel soft palms frame the troubled face and her hands latch out to grasp his wrists.

Whether in fear of the storm or fear of her past returning, he soothes his voice out. "Shh it just me." The sky-blue femme eases into his soft grip and words of comfort.

As she sags into his touch, he parts the coverings enough to slide in next to her. Feeling his body heat, she curls into it, hand against his covered spark. His own palm covers and softly presses it closer. He's ready to give it all, is she?

** #%s**

_**My spark beats only for you**__._

#

Prowl lets his spark chamber part and her finger tips come in contact with the soft blue warmth. He knows this is crazy of him. Logic is no where in sight right now, the mech half of him running on impulse. He needs to feel her touching him. He needs to know… is this the right move, he prays?

"Mm," the femme against his side grazes the lips of the spark chamber sending ripples through his chassis. His breath begins to hitch. This might not have been such a good idea after all but damn it feels so … gooood. Spark play is new to him, obviously not to her.

His back arches into the touches that toy and tease.

The medic's hands slips down across the light protoform's chest. Letting his finger tip dip into the groves covering the spark chamber, his mind continues to wander and his throat hitches.

%

No, he's not ready to commit his own spark, but still… the mech before him had. Both Karma& Cera and his own parents had been young when they passionately committed their lives together. Cole's parents still very much in love with each other. Karma and Cera's relationship damaged beyond repair, not so much, but will forever have a place with each other. The red mech is not jealous of the purple femme, for it is not her fault she met Karmashock first.

Another trace of the chest, he ponders, what would he say if Karmashock asked him to bond? Would he ever be ready take that risk? Most certainly Karmashock's broken bond is enough to make him think twice, not for Karma's sake just for sakes-alive. But his parents, their bond is strong, a positive sign in the medical career world.

The other white hand comes down to cover his and stills the minstrations and ponderings. Cole closes his optics and presses them into the light mech's neck. Why am I doing this? I came to make the mech overload, not make my mind over-think things I'm not ready for.

"It's okay, mate, shh…" the soft Australian accent soothes the other like he always does.

"I know, I know…" Cole whispers back, not sure if the other is awake or not…. And it doesn't matter.

s

The silver chest plates pull back revealing the golden light of his life source. The purple's mech's chest heaves at the sight. On their own, his pull back launching his blue spark and yanking the rest of his body forward. Falling onto his mate, the blue spark wraps itself around the golden one instantly.

"Needy are you?" the deep voice chuckles in his audio.

The bastard _is_ awake! Surging, the blue spark makes the greater mech gasp and curl his chest up into his mate. He wants more of that!

"Now who's the needy one?" the English voice moans his want back.

"Primus Shockwave!" He tries to move his arms to encase his mate, but the lilac palms are faster this time already feeling his intentions. Ebony palms are pinned making the great warrior's chest rise even farther, actually making his mate rise as well. "Nuhh, Shockwave! What are you doing?!"

Curling his vocorder closer to his mate's audio, makes it clear both vocally with a sultry tone and then a wave of his mechly desires, "Paybacks."

This time Megatron rolls back even further and cries out in bliss to his mate's passionate desires for him. Now his back is arched so far that his helm prongs are stabbing the pillows, (pert in angst) and his hips practically off the berth. A position normally reserved for his lithe mate.

Shockwave pulses again how beautiful his lover is. And then reminds him of all those sweet artistic things that make him so incredible. Although Megatron is the one who sees beauty in his mate from his lovely form to his sweet loyalty to him (as Lord and as a mate) Shockwave shoves all that aside, refusing to allow his mate to be the dominate in this merge. Just to make it clear, throws a thigh over his mate's royal red side and pins him down.

"Sho-

"Shut it!" The commanding mate orders. Megatron keens again into the passionate-aggressive thrust Shockwave is forcing on him. Megatron has no choice for wave after wave of desire is flooding the bond. He's drowning in the need to caress and consume his mate showing him everything that makes him an incredible masterpiece.

Megatron can feel himself caving. He wants more. He needs more. He needs to see/feel Shockwave give himself freely. It's incredible to see this uptight and restrained mech just let it all go. And he's the only one who gets to be all this pent up passion released upon. When anyone tries to say Shockwave is a cold sparked droid, it's times like these he smiles into.

"Kiss me," for he can't move. Luckily the mech complies. And oh what a kiss it is.

** %#s**

**"Kiss me…" the awakening lovers ask. The returning lovers do. One with a well known kiss of passion and desire that never fails to push them towards overload. One with a bit of experience to their relationship, begging a pleading for the next level, tired of waiting any longer. The last in fear, clinging afraid of loosing this tentative relationship they do have.**

%

Karma turns and cups his lover's cheek back. Just because they are not ready to make the final commitment, does not mean their relationship is unstable. If anything, acknowledging that they AREN'T prepared for the next level shows how stable they really are. Karmashock lets his own fingers play with Cole's spark covering in silent acknowledgement to his fears. It makes the red & white one flush that the blue mech can read him so well.

Well it shouldn't, considering he is a therapist.

Karma laughs lightly, "No, it's not that."

Cole pulls back furrowing his brow. How does he do that?! Curling over the mech, he tries to read the lighter one for a change. Turn the tables, so to speak.

Karmashock is gleeful to be with the sweet mech. He flushes knowing how much Cole wants to make his life easier. Cole is not like Cera. True they both loved him and cared about him. Cera still does, it's just a different kind of caring with Cole.

Lowering an elbow to the berth, props himself over the lighter framed one, last thing he wants to do is crush the smaller one with his weight. Karmashock grasps the red mech by the shoulders and pulls him down, "I'm stronger than you give me credit for."

"You have no idea how strong I see you."

"Then tell me."

And he does making the blue one nearly flame in embarrassed heat. Seeing those cheeks aflame is all the more delight to the red one urging him farther. Now his hands tell the rest of his adoration.

#

"Show me," she pulls with a finger hooked into his spark chamber. "Give me it all."

The tactical one was not prepared for that. He was going to be the one to initiate the bonding. He was going to ask and give her time to consider and ponder and weigh the pros-cons and such.

Her chest plates pulling back answer all that. "I had all that, and look what I'd had? You are not that. You are more. Much more. Your actions speak so many volumes, Prowl. Now, make the logical move, or I will."

Words fail him. The femme beside him tugs again, ordering him. The surge of pleasure through his spark from her tug is enough for him to fritz. Swallowing hard, wraps his pure hands around her waist and draws her over himself. Like hell will he push himself on her, she's had that before. His mate will come to him on her own accord.

"I love you Prowl, and you are such a gentle-bot," she smiles bringing her chest even closer.

In a last ditch move, he gasps, "Layce you d-"

"Want to. Now shh, here I come."

Gold blends into sea-blue making a pool of warmth and comfort. Prowl sighs into the feeling of his first bonding. _So this is what they all talk about…_ the warmth of sharing your everything with another.

For the formerly battered femme, the organized and polite mech's life is so comforting and reassuring. Detailed, protective, respectful. He doesn't force himself on her, instead lays himself bare allowing her to take whatever she needs. She tugs making it clear she wants him to wrap himself around her. He hesitates.

Just to encourage him further, she shows him physically. Crying out his mate's name surges up completing their bond physically and spark-ily. In turn, she gasps feeling the passion he presses back through their link. This is not like anything she has experienced before but most certainly wants again and again.

** #%s**

**Again and again… they need their mates. Two may have committed physically, but all three are most certainly committed to making sure the other is comforted, caressed and cared for. All six are in this for the long haul. Overloads of :**

Protection

Provisions

Caresses

Comfort

Love

Lavishness

**overwhelm sparks and bodies. Panting and consumed, sparks reluctantly retreat and bodies settle while the storm outside goes on unheard. Just as the storms of life are set aside when curled up like this.**

Silver and violet blend into a peaceful sunset of sleep.

Red and blue curl into careful compassion.

Midnight and sunrise blend into dawn of a new life.

.


	41. Possesions

Possessions

This plot bunny stems from a conversation I had with Sabath about spontaneity and organization and then their combined possessiveness. From there the bunny went down a much deeper path. I can't believe how deep it went.  
A business meet/greet that goes... personal.  
The ring was a collaborative idea.

AU of course belongs to :devNiGhT-sTaLkEr13: 's. Timeflip belongs to my family. {no the enforcer is NOT cannon to NS13's AU}

"Yes yes!" the silver one says out loud while the violet one croons along silently. Logic has been banged into the farthest corner of his mind. Curling his back up, things escalate to the next level. Panting, his hand grips into the silver armored chest for anchor and further escalation.

"OH Shit!" Logic suddenly snaps back into the picture making that clinging hand change to a sledge hammer. "No no no! Stop!" it bangs. The silver one's body ignores the purple one's sudden change of mind. Cursing again, this time to himself for his body is being a traitor to his logic. "Oh fuuuuck!" Both moan into to climax being crested and spilling over onto the other side. The silver helmet comes down to rest against the dark armored chest beneath him in after-load.

"Get off," acidic words hiss out from the violet helm.

"What?" silver pants bewildered.

"You heard me. Get. Off." Violet becomes aggravated.

Slowly Megatron rolls up, mindful of the cab's roof, and curls his optic ridges in confusion to his mate's sudden change of randy mech of passion to hissing asp of poison. "Shockwa-"

"Get away from me!" The golden optic closes off, panting in anger and release, pressing palm to his sweating forehelm. Completely humiliated, not for being taken, but for allowing himself to give in too easily.

Megatron pulls back further as much as he can with his larger frame crammed into the back seat with his smaller mate. Yes, the back seat to the great ute is meant to carry three, but not in this fashion.

Shockwave vents heavily trying to get composed, "Get out of the truck and leave me be."

"No," Megatron refuses until he understands the violent change.

The lithe leg removes itself from the glossy back hip and presses its white glossy sabaton into the tank's polished belly thus pressing the back aft against the interior of the backdoor. "Put on that cap and get away from me right now. This is your final warning."

Although he will not hurt his mate too much, he is more than capable of firing off his mouth and defending what is left of his dignity. Dignity, he snorts unamused. Scooting back, up so that his own back rests against the opposite back door, he looks down. He already knew what he was going to find, it was just a matter of how bad the damage was. "Fucking SHIT!" He had been hoping it wasn't this bad, but its far worse than he first thought. He vents heavily three more times, "Damn-it fucking damn-it I NEEDED those contacts tonight. Shit shit shit!" he roars to himself and his impetuous mate.

Lifting his proud helm again he snarls at his mate in a final warning, "Get the FUCK away from me RIGHT NOW!"

Megatron's face falls. Oh shit. Things did go too far. Sheepishly he tries, "I've got wipes its, not that -oof!" The white sabaton slams again into the belly just a little too close for comfort.

Wisely, Megatron remains silent scratching on the floor to find his remaining piece. He finds Shockwave's aft and cod pieces first and carefully hands them over. Silently Shockwave takes them, curling his thighs up to his belly so not to see the damage done to his polish and the night.

This particular polish is spoiled when it comes in contact with certain fluids. Even if he tried to blot off his intimate release, the dulled mark to the finish will be seen and the speckled pattern and location is quite evident to the cause. Already some of the people upstairs at the business party know they are bonded, and with "stepping out" together combined with this 'mark' to his armor, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what they had been doing.

"Please give me some privacy while I try to gather what is left of my reputation," it amazed him that it came out so calmly.

To Megatron's audios, too, calmly. "Shockwave, I'm sor-"

"Shut up," the humiliated one whispers.

Those two soft words hurt more than when he had been barked and cussed at earlier. Respectfully (and now covered) Megatron releases the door and steps out.

Shakily, Shockwave covers himself back up then takes his phone from his hip. Clearing his throat, calls his secretary, "Timeflip, I've had a personal emergency, I wonder if you could do me a favor…"

Outside the truck, Megatron can hear Shockwave's conversation with his secretary asking her to gather contact information from the suppliers and make his apologies to the executives of the company for having to bow out early.

Then the silence. Megatron turns round and sees Shockwave rubbing his helm between his beautiful pure white antenna. The mech had taken so much time in getting their polish perfect. Redoing it twice because there had been streaks. Finally, Megatron had been the one to finish it. He had to admit, Shockwave really knows how to pull off elegant dignity, part of the problem tonight. The mech is just too damned desirable.

The silver band around his right lilac ring finger shimmers in the truck's interior light. It's not often that Megatron fawns like this over his mate, for the mech is shy, but that band had been one of the sweetest things he had given Shockwave. Unlike Earth customs of bonding bands on the left hand, he had made sure to let Shockwave know, it is to only be worn on the right… his right hand. He wanted Shockwave to always remember, he was Megatron's right hand and forever now, he will be Shockwave's right. And no, Shockwave doesn't wear it all the time, but tonight he had being all gussied up and it was the icing on the cake, so to speak. A mark of his forbiddances to be touched, only added to the desirability of the royal colored mech…. Another part of the problem tonight.

Megatron lowers his helm to the soft words Shockwave tells his devoted secretary, "No, I'll be fine, Timeflip. Nothing too serious, just… unable to complete my duties in conducting business right now." Oh that crushes Megatron's golden spark terribly. Shockwave failing to complete his duties is detrimental to his droid half. Failure to complete a duty due to a personal whim… a crush to his own blue spark and enough to put him into a serious sour mood, possibly depression. The golden spark is feeling no better right now for his part in this moment.

"Thank you, Timeflip. I will see you in the morning." The phone closes up. Taking a few more soft vents Shockwave tells his mate too quietly, "Please, take me home now."

Megatron leans back into the back seat of the cab trying to reach for that marked hand, but it is yanked out of his reach. So he tries again, "Shockwa-"

The humiliated helm doesn't lift, but the acid does come back out, "Unless you want to be sleeping in a cold berth alone and making your own meals for the next lunar cycle, I suggest you take me home right now."

"Please, I'm-"

The helm whips up and the golden laser pierces the silver processor, "Unless you like walking!"

Once more he tries to reach out, Shockwave slaps the hand away and lashes at the black hip plate containing the ute's keys. A soft ebony palm encases the lavender one stilling it, "Fine, you win." He pulls back and once again remains silent, closing the door.

Shockwave curls in on himself in the back seat of the truck. How had things gotten so out of hand? How could it have gone this way?

He huffs, yes Megatron had warned him that maybe the gruff miner shouldn't be at the snobby meeting, but he had told him that there were going to be distributors and manufactures of mining equipment that wanted input from actual working miners. And Megatron is quite articulate, master orator that he is. He could sell ice to the Andorians. Smart when it comes to common sense and basic necessities on how a piece of equipment should run, he knows what he is talking about. Fixed a few of their horridly designed pieces and had to jury-rig on the fly a few times as well. He would be the best person for them to talk to.

Neither had expected the other half to these meetings. That's were things had gone out of control.

Shockwave can feel the vermillion optics checking on him from the rearview mirror. No, he can't face him. From the back seat, he can feel those deflated red optics shame.

Curling in tighter on himself, he knows this isn't fully Megatron's fault. Half of this is his. The silver band wrapped around his primary hand bounces a passing street light onto the window. His thumb grazes over the smooth snug band hand engraved by Megatron himself. He can see the tiny detail of his mate's name in the ancient language. One they can read together, and very few others know. A piece of their past that brought them together and a reminder that there is more than life they share… back in time and forward forever. Megatron didn't mark Shockwave with his name, he gave him his life. The lump only grows harder in his throat, bringing his mate's name to his face.

They both know that Shockwave will out live Megatron and he didn't want him to be alone so he made this with his very own hands. A hand made gift back like the piano.

Shockwave steals a look to the ute's silent driver. The lips are drawn tight in personal frustration. Hands tight to the wheel making sure they make it home in what's left of their shattered pieces. But he can also see, the tight hard swallow of regret too. It's killing him that he spoiled Shockwave's night of honor and duty in a rage of jealousy.

There's nothing that can be said. What is done is done. But how did it all come to this?

…..

_Entering the 'black tie' affair, the two mechs stand side by side. These are business mechs that stand on their own accord. They aren't one of those couples that have to hold hands constantly. They don't make public displays of affection for everyone to see and gossip about. Even if some do know they are bonded, you wouldn't know by the way they stand side by side. All you would see are two best friends or close coworkers._

_Stepping forward, Shockwave smiles to his secretary and her deep blue bondmate. Megatron holds his hand out greeting his former Decepticon enforcer. Pleasantries done, Timeflip gives Shockwave and Megatron a quick run down of their contacts in the room. Each one of them will need to make their rounds and conduct business conversations._

_Megatron quirks a smirks quietly to his former blue soldier, "Like old days of rallying support, securing supplies and making alliances."_

_Lightly, Shockwave jabs a glossed elbow into the ruby side, "Behave."_

_Timeflip smirks and leans into her own mate, "That goes double for you."_

_He mocks hurt covering his spark, "Don't look at me that way!"_

_And so they all part making their light conversations. A couple times, the vermillion pair meet the single golden one over a bejeweled helm or across a boring old rambling shoulder. _

_Taking the crystal flute with the blue stem (indicating no-grade) taps it lightly against the red stemmed one (low grade) in the lilac palm in passing. The violet one chuckles lightly, and continues his conversation with the mech and femme across from him. Her optics break conversation to follow the shinny black aft attached to the broad strong shoulders holding the blue stemmed flute. "Me-ow. What I would give to have a taste of that," she openly ogles while the two mechs continue to talk. "Good taste in friends, Shockwave."_

_Shockwave stumbles in his conversation. She has not returned to this conversation. In fact, she turns and walks away. Shockwave bristles as she swings her hips striding a little too flirtatiously towards his silver mate. But he must make this conversation before him fruitful. Deep breath, plunges on. The femme plants herself a little too close to the silver side. Although he's sure his mate will never take her flirtations seriously, it still bugs him to no end to see her rub up to him. And then… more femmes show up to Megatron's circle. _

_"So, Shockwave, tell me, how do you keep the connection last more than….," the scientist before him rambles._

_Shockwave sticks to business at hand…. Some how._

_When Timeflip comes over, helping break the conversation, she steers Shockwave towards his next contact, and disappears to her own duties. A bombshell of a broad and her cousin, big time investors. Not people you want to piss off no matter how low cut the armor is._

_She leans in with a private proposition, "I'm not here to talk business, Shockwave."_

_He pulls back and keeps his elegant ire. Although for a fleeting moment, his mech-ego does flare knowing he can still turn a few femme heads. It quickly changes to revoltion when the second femme leans in even closer than the first._

_This was exactly why he did not want to be CEO. This shit he could do without. Give him a clear faction, and he will blow them away. Give him atoms to remodulate, beautiful. But putting him back into his father's world of corporate elite and whoring yourself out for business connections, forget it. He can't even huff out his frustration for it will royally piss off someone and then his space bridges will be out of his hands forever. He's worked too hard for this. And no, he is not going to play their game their way. Crossing his arms, makes sure the silver engraved band rests on top, showing that he is dutifully cared for by another. It's a light enough gesture making it look like he's listening to their business proposal, but reserved enough not offering anything back._

_She leans in placing a hand over the band, blocking it out of the conversation, "Shockwave, you can do better. I can do you better, Shocky."_

_The other femme leans in on the other side slipping a cute hand around his waist, "I too."_

_Yes he knows how to play the political corporate espionage game, but the sexual blackmail world…_

_"Come home with us and we can make all your troubles go away." She's bold enough to lean in and draw a hand over his pert white antenna. "So what do you need, we can make it happen, 'Wavy."_

_He can't step back or he will step on the cousin. He can't step forward for it will give the wrong signal. Nor can he do what he would really like, which is to flip them over his shoulder and crush their vocorder with his polished heavy pede. He's trapped in a femme lust bubble._

_One hand comes down over his aft slipping a digit into the highly sensitive seam. The other femme slides a hand over is broad chest paying close attention to the firm shoulders. A sultry voice leans into his audio, "We can make you overload like you've never had before. Come try us out."_

_The hand slides from his shoulder down his chest, down the belly…_

_Across the room, Megatron is doing his best to ignore the femmes pressing against him while honestly interested in what the salesman before him is describing. One femme stretches up on her pede tips and giggles into his audio, "Oh Megatron, hehe, come come, looks like Shockwave won't be leaving alone tonight. How about you?"_

_The silver helmet whips to where she is indicating and his body instantly rages. Ebony palms curl into fists. Forgetting the flute is in his hand, it shatters tinkling to the marbleized floor. His bicep shakes and a low growl rumbles up from his very spark. Everyone in this cluster take a couple steps back when they see the optics narrow to targeting points, the shoulders pitch slightly forward. And then he moves. _

_Keeping in mind (somehow) that this is a business function, his strides are long, firm, silent stalks. Servant droids dash out of his way noticing he will not deviate from his mission._

_Timeflip notices that one half of the room becomes deadly silent suddenly and all optics follow the large polished silver mass headed straight for his trapped violet lover. The two entrappers do not deviate from their mission either to berth the illusive and highly sought after genius, Lead Design Engineer Shockwave, having no idea the impending doom they are in._

_Timeflip juts her helm to her mate to move, "OH Shit!" he hisses and swiftly moves. Both of them know that stance of Megatron's. Blood is going to spill._

_Megatron comes up behind the lead instigator and reaches in. Grabbing the hand just above his mate's cod, he crushes down and whispers, "Get your filthy claws off my mate."_

_Shockwave narrows his gaze, "Step back, Megatron." The vermillion and golden optics war. The silver wolf does not retreat. So he warns, "I have the situation under control." The last thing he needs right now is Megatron spilling blood in a jealous rage getting himself locked up forever. Nor does his need his reputation tainted by his aggressive mate coming to his defense over a couple cougars. After all he is a mech with his own pride._

_Megatron leans in closer to his mate leaving no choice but for the femmes to move out of the way of his broad shoulders. "We need to talk." The gazes lock. "Now." Shockwave swallows hard. How can he not? There's something incredibly sexy when Megatron becomes possessive of him. Dangerously intoxicating when he exhorts his claim. And publicly? Damn! His chin rises and his body heats increases ferally forgetting his last thought on the situation._

_"Problems, sirs?" The navy blue mech asks behind Shockwave removing two femme hands from the former Commander._

_Megatron's voice slips down to a predatory growl seething with need to physically stake his claim on the polished gem before him. "Just need to have a private word with my mate."_

_With that, takes the banded hand in his, "Please?"_

_Shockwave can only nod. There is no one left in the room for his optic to see. Twining their fingers, leads his lifeline for a lifetime from the room. Timeflip and her mate share a exhale of relief and smile of daw for the couple._

_The dual extortionists smirk together, "Bonded? Really! Well, I wonder if he would-"_

_"I would suggest you not even consider finishing that thought if you enjoy your oil on the inside of your body," the ex-Decepticon loyalist warns._

_Fear ripples across both the femmes' faces._

_What possessed the ebony tip to press the P2 on the elevator, he will never know. The next thing he knows, Shockwave is in his arms and being kissed into oblivion. How the back door to the ute got unlock, neither knows. Who climbed in first, only Primus knows. All that is known is that a couple key pieces of armor were removed and … ruined the night._

….

The ute pulls up to their building. Shockwave leaps from the back seat and heads into the building alone, holding his hands over the spoiled polish. Perish the thought anyone from their complex sees it. Sure they've probably already heard the bonded couple scream the roof off the building in past overloads, but there's no need to confirm it right now.

Watching the elevator doors close on the trim aft and lowered helm, Megatron waits and takes the next run.

Inside the suite, Megatron sees that Shockwave has left polished and soiled armor along the floor. He must really be pissed if he is leaving a mess.

No, wait. He looks closer at the way the armor is laid. It's not cast aside, it's a trail. Locking the door behind him, follows it upstairs. There he sees his mate in the berth, sheet low on the hips, holding out a marked hand to him.

Sitting on the side of the berth he takes the hand and runs his thumb over each grove he carved. This one took a lot of patience on his behalf. Not one of his best attributes. But normally when it comes to Shockwave, he tries to be patient. Tonight, he failed.

Shockwave leans in closer to lay his head in the sliver lap, "It's not your fault." That doesn't make Megatron feel any better. Crimping his hand down on the dark one, tries again, "Takes two to tango I hear."

"You said no," the dominate mate reminds.

"Yeah, well my timing needs some work," the encourager tries to ease the silver guilt.

His thumb rubs over the silver marks again, "I love you more than anything I've ever known and I can't stand the thought of my perfect Shockwave being defiled."

Shockwave reaches up and pulls that defined chin down so the optics face him, "Have you any idea how sexy that is to hear?" Megatron flushes to his jealousy being attractive. A massive fault, but Shockwave can see a strength in it? "I so wanted to take those femmes leaning on you and throw them out the window," he chuckles back.

Megatron's optics glimmer to his own mate's jealousy. Then his optics narrow in new understanding to their passionate joining. It wasn't just himself forcing his claim on Shockwave, it was Shockwave taking his own claim to **his** mate. He couldn't stop himself either. Seems they have something else in common.

The grin comes out wide and wonderful showing his perfect teeth and those predatory fangs, "Primus Shockwave you are so sexy when you let your possessive side out."

Leaning up, seethes the double meaning, "Bite me."

The silver wolf growls and makes his personal mark.

The next morning, Shockwave strides upstairs and to his secretary. Holding his right hand out, for the files he needs, she notices, he's still wearing the detailed ring of last night. She says nothing, but smirks. Handing the files over, she sees her favorite Engineer is also sporting a couple puncture wounds to his neck that he doesn't even try to hide… this time.

"You look better today. Good nights rest does wonders for the body, doesn't it"

Knowing what she is implying, he replies keeping his tone just as professional as she did, "Yes, it does. I'll be here late tonight catching up on over do work. No need to wait up for me."

She nods back at his respect for her personal time as well, "Of course."

He begins his turn, but has to ask so he knows what kind of reception he will find at the other end of his business calls today and from the senior staff here, "So, how did it go last night after I left?"

"No incidences. Rather… quiet. Very… professional, you might say," she lets him know, their exit from last night party much made it clear to everyone, flirtations like that will not be tolerated again. Or at least not by these two.

He sighs, "Good." Hopefully he will never have to deal with that again. Although, in some ways… it was fun.


	42. Sparkfilled Dreams

Dreams of the Spark

_{picture TFP Megatron and WfC Shockwave and of course NighStalker13's adult Ayreon} A dream I had one night..._

* * *

"You have your orders," the Decepticon leader dictates.

The silent one says nothing, just inclining his helm in a soft bow. The dual-colored crown pointed one also inclines his head, but also adds the dual respectful title, "Yes Sire."

It brings a fanged grin from the silver leader and patriarch pulling him from his brooding for a moment. The two blue mechs turn aside to return to their stations thus they do not see their glorious leader turn on his own heel and exit the bridge.

Silent of communication, the halls ring with sound of twin pede steps striking the deck plates in direction to their own duties. A marching walk in perfect unison, a walk they are quite used to. One is only a step behind the other. Just a step off the right silver shoulder strides the purple guardian head erect in his duty but his optic is wide in protection. He is watching for trouble from the rest of the ship but also from the roiling emotions within the silver beast before him.

For it is his duty to watch over this mech. Not just the leader of this faction and his numerous enemies but for the greatest enemy of all: the one within Lord.

The ebony claw curls at the wrist in a silent gesture just between the two of them. A well known silent plea. Without diverting his attention, brushes his lilac hand forward and finds his hand enclosed and held securely.

With that, the sliver pedes taper a hitch thus bringing the silver and purple shoulders side by side. Like it has always been and always shall remain.

Together they continue this linked walk; side by side, fingers entwined in security and comfort making their way to Nemesis' roof exterior. From there, the lilac palm is released so that the silver beast can sprint forward and race himself right of the edge of her launch plate.

Shockwave also charges following his leader as he dives off the edge. Megatron's body is in graceful arch. Like a human diving into a pool of water, the Decepticon Gladiator dives through thin air heading straight towards Earth's rocky hard surface. Shockwave draws his arms along the side of his body and pulls his antenna to lay flat also streamlining his own bulk.

Halfway to Earth's surface, Megatron folds into his jet form shooting of horizontal with the plain. Shockwave doesn't wait a breath, folding himself into his own jet form lighting his own thrusters to over shoot his leader and take point. He will plow the way of anyone coming head on to harm his leader.

Megatron is not angry, he is honored that Shockwave puts himself at first risk. As Leader he expects it. As mate, it is his role to protect Shockwave- mother of his heir. An intricate dance they constantly play, each one protecting the other from themselves and others. Most often, which enemy is worse is hard to say.

Feeling the rush of air over his powerful streamed frame, he can't help but be delighted! Somehow racing the wind like a tormenting storm just fills him with mechly pride and exhilaration. Having his mate cut the way with him just makes his woes wick away even faster than raindrops in a dry wind storm.

The purple streak of fire before him is straight and true to his course, never deviating. The minor hitches in their path are pushed through forbidding them from impeding their mission. The major ones that could cause them damage, he gracefully cuts around letting them know, they are not worthy of his time and will not let a passing thought disway them either. Elegant pride.

"Shockwave, abort mission."

A flick of confusion is seen in the purple mech's wing tips. A silent tell that only a mate (or a son) would be able to decipher.

"A new mission takes precedence," he states clearly. There's only a slightest of hitch of personal drop to the tone. The warrior before him does not respond to the tone, maybe he didn't notice it? Megatron wonders if he was too subtle.

Pressing on, he closes the distance with the violet flyer before him. Shockwave does not change his course or speed allowing the silver one to encroach. Megatron is almost hovered above the purple jet when it suddenly flips over flying upside down!

Megatron's spark surges! Oh so he did notice his lit. But to his surprise, Shockwave closes the distance merging their personal fields. Megatron gasps as the magnetic charges yank his softer underside against his upside down mate still racing across the terrain.

A series of clicks finish the connection and now Shockwave has his catches physically clamped around the silver gladiators sharpened edges. Magnetically and now physically locked together and flying passed the speed of sound together. Megatron moans and corkscrews them in the break neck speeds up along the snowcapped ridgeline.

Flying as one at dangerous speeds in daredevil turns. Elation can not even begin to describe the feeling. Breathless contentment!

Yet Shockwave isn't done. A single plate pressing tightly between them retracts warming Megatron in the exact same plate upon his own body. The pulsing blue heat makes the silver beast dip and loose his concentration for a moment. Shockwave brings them back on course. Megatron moans harder then shudders sending a rippling reply against his mate. Once more, the blue heat pulses asking for admittance. The leader's processor doesn't answer, but his spark chamber does, releasing said plate.

The tendrils reach out in their beloved dance while the bodies continue to race the wind kicking up plumes of snow in their wake. With the full mergence, Megatron yaws back in a cry. If he had been in protoform, he would have arched his back, pulling Shockwave with him securely wrapped in his arms as he cries out to their glorious merge.

But they aren't in protoform, they are in alt-form and spark merging in mid-flight! The tied jets shoot straight up and into the thinning atmosphere. Past the stratosphere and ionosphere into the great beyond! Pulsing and surging together, Shockwave lets Megatron pull him wherever he wants them to go. He will protect them while Megatron draws and pulls anything from his life force that he needs.

Anything to sustain his mate.

Anything to comfort his Lord.

Anything to feed his lover.

Anything to protect his Liege.

Anything at all is his to take.

Just as they break into the star filled space, the golden-blue spark overloads in a brilliant wash of rippling static and burst of pure love shorting out the nearby human satellites.

Spent but luckily still physically clamped together, the silver and violet unit drift silently undetected in orbit among the dead space equipment.

This is the point where Shockwave would normally snuggle into his beloved's arms of afterglow, but there is no need this time. Still he can feel those soft caressing touches, only this time they are in soft golden pulse. A soft ripple of amusement from the silver frame tickles the violet attached one.

Then in their code, he pulses. Not along the com line where the communications spy and their heir will hear it, no he pulses the code with this still opened spark chamber.

I

Love

You.

And Shockwave is sure he could feel Megatron kiss him, but has no idea how nor does he really care to ponder that too hard. No, he will just mewl and bask in this moment. As will Megatron, extending his own clamps to grasp Shockwave back should he release in his stasis.

"Extending your patrol?" Nemesis monitoring crew asks.

"Something like that," Megatron softly replies.

"Good night Dad, Mum," Ayreon chuckles back.

"Good night son," the Leader lovingly sends back. Shockwave is too relaxed to respond, and Ayreon chuckles to that. Some things never change…..

…..

* * *

Running a hand along his groggily confused face, Megatron blinks and opens his optics. The sci-fi movie of last night is long gone. He had been too keyed up when he got home last night. With the TV now playing the morning news he realizes he must have fallen asleep down here on the couch.

Without moving his head, he looks around the room at his post-war home… civilian life. He tries to blink away the remains of the all too real dream of last night, but it's residue still lingers making his sensations tingle.

A comforting form lowers itself in front of him holding a cup of warm Energon. Like the warm rich scent that was pure nourishment during the war years, the rich royal color before him now is the nourishing spirit and pulse that kept him alive post-war.

Not just the insanity of becoming sane and whole… no, more. A steadfast love that never fails him even today after so many vorns. Never failed him before and never will.

Cupping the warm greeting before him, pulls him forward. The guardian knows exactly what his charge needs for it is his own as well. With out a care, releases the cup of tangible fuel letting it spill so he can spill his own pulsing spark and let the other consume it and remain strong.

The silver need rolls to his back and the purple hope curls over aligning them. Megatron beams clamping his arms around his mate and corkscrewing them once more thus pressing gaping Shockwave to the couch now and instigating the spark merge this time.

Ayreon exits his room to smile at the radiating warmth before him. The glow of his parents merging their life-forces together is just a reminder of how much they depend on each other. A comfort for him to know his parents love is undying and very secure. He of all people has the most confidence in them. For even when they wrestle with their own faith in themselves, he knows their faith in the other is unquestionable. He prays that he will have this kind of relationship one day.

* * *

And thus, I believe (and I could be wrong, for it's been known to happen!) I think I am the first to write a spark merging during alt-mode. I haven't seen it in any of the other numerous fics I've read.


	43. Anniversary

Anniversary

So Sabath and I got to talking one day... and this came forth. I can't remember who said what so, there you have it. Thanks to his guidance and keeping me in character, and for helping me with research. On my da account I have several links to the songs and a beautiful painting for the original bond-night. Enjoy.

**These two rings (silver Megatron-monogramed ring on Shockwave in ancient Decepticon and a Violet/Purple Titanium Prince Albert Piercing on Megatron) are a GIFT to NightStalker13 and if I see either one of them in someone else's fics, I will consider it art theft.**

* * *

Sure it was a milestone anniversary, but work still needed to be done and thus decided they were not going to do anything special. But of course they would. Meeting in the lobby of the complex from their separate after work needs, they enter the elevator together. They both go to insert the key, but Shockwave makes it first, and the lift rises to their penthouse floor. Allowing the slightly smaller mech to exit first, Megatron follows him to the main door. This time he opens the main door and holds it open for Shockwave to enter first again.

Once more they are silent as they set their keys, gear and briefcase down on the bench making it seem like this is just any other day in their life. But looking up, neither steps away from the other. No, this isn't just any other day.

One day in their past, Megatron tried to take his life, and Shockwave said, "I'd rather you didn't." And Megatron knew for sure right then, there was something special and unique in his life whenever Shockwave was near… something that was always meant to be… a purple beacon of hope

One day in their past, Shockwave finally told Megatron his deepest secret. One day in their past Shockwave offered his spark and Megatron did the unthinkable… offered to accept it. Shockwave has never felt more secure, Megatron has never felt more whole.

The lilac palm lays softly across the covered golden spark, he's thinking of that moment. For him, it was a dream come true. Yes they have had their rocky roads since that moment. There are days he wonders how he stays sane, but never once regretting it.

The ebony palm covers the blue spark remembering the gift that was offered to him and how terrified he was to accept it. For him, there are days he regrets it. Not for himself but for the perfect mech before him who has had to walk his hells and yet ever so grateful that he has never given up on him… even when he has. For once being a leader of an army, he falls to his knees so many times before this humble mech.

Megatron leans in and kisses Shockwave with all the gratitude he has for standing by his side past, present and future. Shockwave cups the sliver sharp jaw back refusing to let him retreat and kisses him back with all the gratitude he has for never running away. For fighting his own demons and staying with him. For finding the faith within their bond to know they are safe together.

Gracing a strong finger along the purple chin, Megatron gives him a last sweet peck and pulls back. Giving Shockwave a broad smile, pulls further back to remove his helmet. Shockwave steps forward. With both hands curling around those gorgeous and regal crest prongs, Megatron leans over to set the bucket like aperture aside. Megatron hums into Shockwave's comforting touch.

For so long touches to the crest would be nothing but torture … except for one set of hands. Closing his optics, puts his hands over his mate's and helps him to flare them away from his cranium to their natural full state. So comforting, so soothing, so safe… Megatron leaves Shockwave to enjoy the golden swirls, and narrow tips while his own hands slip down the arms of strength and comfort, over the shoulders that have carried him so far, up the neck so proud and cups the helm of dignity to caress their own snow white adornments.

And then leans in pressing their forhelms together. Words are meaningless at this point. Soft caresses that were once a curse and then abandoned for so long… he never thought he would ever feel them in which they were honestly meant to be honored.

Once more, lilac thumbs roll over the lower golden swirls. Caresses he never thought he would ever be allowed to give this mech while mewling into caresses he never though he would ever feel from another. The half-droid never thought anyone would ever see the deep blue spark that lies beneath this processor. And here it is in his very palm. The one he has adored from afar loves him more than he ever thought possible.

Both sigh in the contentment of each other.

The grumbling from someone's tank breaks the tender moment with a smirk from one and a flush from the other. Shockwave releases the regal helm and Megatron release the one of royal hue. Shockwave takes the black rough hands and asks softly, "Will you play for me while I make dinner?"

Megatron brings those softer tips to his lips and presses. Shockwave nearly cries at the sweetness, for he can read that expression: Megatron's awe of the fingers in his light grasp that made the very instrument of solace and comfort and gave him on this very day vorns ago. "Of course I will play for you. Forever."

Logic tries to remind the half-droid that Megatron will not play for him forever. Logic tries to remind Spark that the purple one will outlive the silver one by a lonely lifetime. Trying to push evil-Logic into a closet right now, Shockwave squeezes and smiles, "That would be wonderful, Megatron."

Both are reluctant to let go even though they are living their lives together and have been for many vorns. The lilac tips slip through Megatron's and head into the kitchen.

Settling to the stool, Megatron lifts the case, and strums his fingers along those ivory and ebony keys. Pressing and rolling into the music, Shockwave's throat closes as his beloved hums.

"_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you are going and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart before… you tell him good bye."_

The lyrics seem so much deeper this time. Yes, he's heard the song before, but hearing it tonight knowing their past… and future… all that much more poient. Some how Shockwave is able to make dinner with shaking hands.

Part of him really wants to tell Megatron his desire to try again for a sparkling, but he also knows how hard it was on both of them to lose the first. Not only did it tear them apart, it slammed them back together stronger than ever. It just gave Megatron one more reason to curse his god, a pain he does not want to light again not that his is finally finding peace again. _How can I tell him that I'm being greedy and want a piece of him to live after he's gone? How can I tell him that it was my greatest joy to carry his son, OUR heir? How can I tell him that I am afraid to be alone? How can I tell him any of that?_

Megatron finishes one song and rolls into the next one. Shockwave clenches the side of the counter feeling his knees buckle in the lyrics of the next deep and soft song. The key strokes start with tingling soft strikes of pleas and tiptoes through their bonds. And then becomes are heavier with base with a rumbling thrust to the beat making him feeling every impassioned word. This was a piece that Megatron had introduced to him soon after their bonding. The words all too truthful to their relationship:

_"If you want to, be my life line for this lifetime_

_Suffer in pleasure forever and ever_

_I would like to see how the walls around your heart will fall apart_

_Stop resisting, let the lighting_

_Suffer in pleasure forever and ever for this life time …."_

How they held and cried together. How they cried in silence alone. How they raged at Fate and Primus for the crimes against their earlier innocent lives. How they were drawn together and felt they were healing their broken sparks together. How they tried to not think of life without the other. Holding each other in the darkness of their own horrors and healings. Just to take the other's broken spark and make this new life the finest ever…

_Stay with me some how._

_I am feeling your face in the dark'_

_I'm hearing you breathe in the dark…_

And just as they were beginning to accept the new gift in their life amongst the trail of their past… death reared it's ugly head and struck them to their soft cores. The death of the sparkling was not just a strike to their unborn son, but the reminder that they will not be together forever. Their lifeline will have to …let go. They are not immortal. This moment is a gift in time. Everyday together is a gift.

An anniversary is not just a reminder of their past commitment to each other. An anniversary is also a reminder to make a future. Hopes and dreams accomplished by making that first step and saying, "I love you and want to be with you." Hopes and dreams yet to come. Memories in the making if they will take that risk again.

No, their bondhood has not been perfect. Yes, there have been painful moments leaving them screaming a yelling at each other. On the flip side those were finished by clinging to each other knowing one is nothing without the other. Megatron needs Shockwave's faith in him. Shockwave needs Megatron's confidence in him. Some codependence is healthy. When one is weak, the other is strong. It ebbs and flows back and forth. This is the truth to a solid bond.

Letting dinner cook, Shockwave comes over to his bondmate. Megatron chokes on the lyrics playing through his mind. Then lifts up when Shockwave's hands slip over his shoulders to cover the spark. Megatron's fingers still, but Shockwave nuzzles him between the top prongs, "Please, keep going. I need…"

The ebony hands splay and press into a new song, {rest rest}, and press again {rest rest} re-press… Shockwave knows this song and sings it for Megatron this time…

"_Never let me go, never let me go…"_

Megatron tries to concentrate on his hand placement, but it is pointless. He knows this song all to well by spark. Closing his optics, keeps playing for his beloved mate. His audios do not hear the piano beneath his fingertips, he hears the voice of the one who made it. The center of his universe. The hope of his life releasing his deep love and his shy yet oh so beautiful voice in lifting his beloved up.

Megatron can feel in so many ways Shockwave's pulsing love and devotion for him. Through their sparks as their bodies touch. Through the unwavering voice so filled with emotion. Through the soft hands covering his chest. It's enough to make the callus and hard cored mech cry… again.

Swallowing hard, he wants so badly to tell Shockwave he heard his secret tear-screamed plea on that night he came home early. How can he tell Shockwave that he too wants to try again for a sparkling but is terrified? He doesn't want to give his mate another burden to bear and he's just too afraid to give Shockwave another sick sparkling. Is he being selfish by holding back in protection of Shockwave? Is that really fair of him? After all, Shockwave is far far stronger than he, and just maybe he can handle it. Maybe it's more of Megatron who won't be able to handle giving his mate a damaged gift again. But what of Shockwave's desires? Is it really fair to hold back out of fear?

Megatron can't help but think of his religion. How much of it is trust? How much of it is faith? How much of it is fear? Did Primus give him his son and mate or did he curse him again by taking the sparkling and watching his unbelieving-mate writhe in spark break knowing there was nothing he could do to protect either one? Did Primus gift him with an unbelieving mech for a mate as a further slap in his face or was Shockwave Primus' apology for his tortured childhood? Gods are curious things to try understanding, they make no sense at all.

"_And the questions of heaven for a sinner like me…"_

Hearing his Guardian Angel sing for him alone… Megatron has decided one thing is certain, Primus does have a twisted sense of humor, and that he can understand. For he will take this gift or curse named Shockwave and roll with him through the tumbles of the rest of his life. The suffering in pleasure forever, the holding each other in the darkness, the woes of reality, and trembles of nightmares, the fantastic future they will have, the peace they create. He makes it clear in his silent call to Primus, _ Shockwave is mine and I will never let anything or anyone hurt him. You can not touch him, for he is mine alone. Do you hear me?! And I WILL give him what he wants, but on my terms for he says I am his god, not you. I will not let you hurt him again." _And then he takes a heavy sigh_, "I need him. If you gave him to me…" _No he can't say those two words to Primus even if he feels them.

The warm breath against the nape of his neck where the hood is pressed between his gold and onyx crest continues to sing a bit choked. The last few notes roll off the end of the piano leaving the room still ringing in harmony. Megatron turns and rises taking Shockwave into his arms. There may not be any actual music, just the beating of their sparks and the reverberation of the notes in their memories. It's all they need and Megatron sways Shockwave in his comforting arms.

A few days after their initial bonding and first love making, he had confessed he didn't know how to be romantic. Shockwave had chuckled saying he didn't need romance. The lie would be found out later on in their bondhood. Megatron is quite a romantic and Shockwave thrives on it. Right now is a prefect example of that romance.

One silver arm tucked around Shockwave's trim waist holding him so close that they sway together. Their perfect dance steps between and around each other. A lilac palm cupping the nape directs those ruby optics to be swallowed by his golden one while the remaining digits entwine and tuck close to their pressing chest. Words need not be said as they sway in this soft movement.

Moving them closer to the fire place, Megatron releases the right hand so he can reach into the carved wooden box on the mantel. Shockwave watches him slip his hand in and palms something and then takes a deep breath. The orator has something prepared and gathering his thoughts, but unlike the master of speeches from their long dead past, Megatron seems shy. His fingers rolls the object in his palm and then grips Shockwave's finger tip with a thumb and forefinger so he can kiss it reverently.

"I-I know we said we weren't going to do anything special tonight, but… I need to give you something, Shockwave. I won't be around forever and I want you to have something that I made." He turns back and nods to his piano, "I can never upstage what you have done for me."

Shockwave flushes to the compliment. For he knows Megatron is not just talking about the object, but the comfort the piano brings. "Your comfort is mine," the music Megatron makes quells his own woes.

Megatron nods to the truth and gathers his thoughts for the next piece, "You know you have always been my comfort and over the vorns ever more so. There are days, that I live only for you because I can't live for even me." Shockwave nods into the truth knowing this isn't the time to interrupt and yet the trembling in anticipation to what Megatron has made from his very hand. "I'm not branding you as mine, alright? For we don't have that kind of relationship… I'm giving myself to you, understand?" He doesn't move until the violet helm nods softly. With that Megatron releases the waist so he can hold the right lilac hand and slip a silver ring on the ring finger. Shockwave softly gasps seeing the hand carved ring bearing Megatron's name in the ancient Decepticon language. Once it is seated up to the knuckle, the ebony fingers grip the banded hand, "The only ever wear it on the right hand. For I am your right hand now just as you have always been on my right, forever now I will be yours." He leans over and kisses the back of the hand.

Shockwave leans in letting Megatron fold him close again. He's too moved to speak, so Megatron does, "I know you wouldn't wear this all the time, I don't expect you to, but I just-"

Shockwave seals off the rest of the back peddling with a warm kiss, "I love it."

And the timer calls letting them know dinner is ready. Shockwave entwines their fingers again so they can be seated and refueled. Megatron smiles warmly seeing Shockwave look down to the ring several times during dinner. The violet lover flushes every time he sees it, which of course makes the silver one swell in pride to making his mate happy. He may not be ready to give Shockwave a real creation of theirs, but he can start with this.

After dinner, Megatron shoos Shockwave out of the room. He knows Shockwave has something special planned for him too and gives him a chance to prepare it. Rinsing the dishes and putting the leftovers away, he tops off their flutes. His spark could soar right now knowing he has brought pleasure to his mate. A very simple little gift but that is just how Shockwave is. For as complex as his genius processor is inside his mixed race, simple touches and simplest pleasures make the mech the happiest. A small bag of his favorite treats and one would think he won the lottery. Of course he doesn't react like that. No, a simple reaction like a flushed face or wilted antenna is as grand as a squealing sparkling. Things that no one else is ever allowed to see… except Megatron.

To everyone else, Shockwave is pure logical mech with only numbers on his mind. Megatron picks up the flutes and shuts off the lights smiling in memory about what one of the mechanical engineers said to him about Shockwave. "Sure the mech is polite and all, but are you sure he has emotions? What do you see in him, no offense."

They quickly toss their hands up when Megatron's optics narrow. In his younger bonded days he might have killed the mech for such a thing, but time and Shockwave's influence has tapered his temper. So he easy quirks a brow and grins with pride, "You will never know." With that, whistles off with a bag full of secret pleasures drifting through his mind.

And now leaning on their bathroom door way, sees just what no one else will ever have a piece of…a naked Shockwave inching a curled finger to his mate in the candle lit steaming room. And he obeys. Still holding the flutes, allows Shockwave to remove his armor and place it in the steamer. To his surprise, he feels Shockwave palm his limp cable and remove the silver piercing ring as well.

He blinks and looks down. That's when he sees the violet loop on the lilac finger tip beside his engraved silver name. "I-I got you a ring too, but if, you … um.."

Once more Megatron blinks and his jaw drops. The guts it took Shockwave to have to walk into a body piercing shop and purchase this is… monumental! Apparently Megatron is not the only one who has grown outside his bounds of comfort to do something for his lover. Violet, Shockwave got him a violet piercing that matches his very armor colour. In fact, it's matching that flush to his face right now.

"My hands are bit full at the moment, if you wouldn't mind putting it in for me?" the silver mate accepts the gift.

Shockwave sighs in relief and then slips it through the soft rubbery head's holes and secures it. The violet against the black and red ribbed cable is a beautiful contrast. "I had no idea that there was violet titanium," the befuddled miner admits.

"I um… kind of made a deal with someone," the matching colored mech mutters taking his flute.

Now that does make the master manipulator interested, "Do tell." He loves to hear Shockwave talk and if this gift has a sordid story behind it, all the better.

"I turned the shop onto a supplier of fashionable colored hygienic-metals as long as I get the first one of these." He gently tugs the ring.

Megatron chuckles and steps into the light to get an even better look at it, "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Only when you tell me so," Shockwave smirks back. It's a tease, not a serious degradation of himself.

Megatron looks up to make sure it's just a tease. Shockwave shrugs and flicks his antenna to solidify the meaning and takes another elegant sip, then downs the rest in a mechly toss. As much as Shockwave has helped Megatron heal from his past, Megatron has supported and shored up Shockwave's deeply hidden despondent emotions.

Beaming, Megatron curls his own finger in enticement, "Let me just show you how amazing you are." He holds a hand out, and steps into the prepared bath. Shockwave takes the hand and steps in with his lover. Megatron settles himself down and tugs Shockwave to sit before him. Right where Shockwave can lean his head back and look up into Megatron's smiling face. Megatron nuzzles him and then brings the sponge up to warm and caress his mate's chest and belly. Shockwave hums into the touch.

Megatron could have had it all. He could have destroyed Earth and Cybertron if he wanted. Probably several star systems, if he kept going. He could have had everyone bowing at his feet. Even in signing the treaty he could have had so much more, but he didn't take it. Yes he has his secret caches that he told only his bondmate about and could be living the lap of luxury even on another planet. But he didn't take it. True he had no idea of his plans after surgery, but did encourage Shockwave to keep going with his own. Megatron returned to Cybertron for Shockwave, not for himself. In all intents and purposes, Megatron rides Shockwave's coat tails and is happy with it. To the majority of modern society, Shockwave has the genius processor, higher position in the company and higher pay grade. It looks like Megatron is nothing but brute labor in the lowly mines.

Shockwave curls a hand around that genius silver cheek that created a successful faction, ruled an empire with skill, determination, and sneaky brilliant plans. "Mmm, you are wonderful."

"I know." Ah yes, and cocky too.

Shockwave chuckles rolling his helm from side to side, "Arrogant brute."

"Hm? Don't see you arguing too much." He teases his lips down that neck column that turns him on so much. Panning his hand over the firm taught belly he breathes, "You are more than wonderful, you are amazing."

Shockwave flushes into the honest compliment for he knows it is not said lightly but is about everything they are. Everything that has made their lives whole. The simplicities of life that they never would have been able to have if they had stayed in power. The simplicities they would not have if they had governing responsablies or even company executive duties. The smartest move these two geniuses ever could have made was to live a simple life.

"Are you alright Shockwave? Is there anything you need?"

Oh… that question. Shockwave turns his head away and wraps Megatron's arms tighter around himself, "No, I'm fine. I have the world in my hands."

Megatron frowns. That turn answers it all, Shockwave needs a family. The light hands soothe the darker ones, "Are you needing something?"

_Yes! I need to give you everything your spark has ever desired! I need you to tell me, to beg me to give you what you need. Please, just SAY it!"_

"I'm good. I have you." He nuzzles back.

Now it's Shockwave's turn to sigh heavily. He knows it too. There is the unspoken need. For how long will they play this dance? For as long as they have known each other, this is a tug of war with the respect they have for each other. No, he will not torture Megatron's deep seated fears with his own desires.

Instead he turns the conversation but adjusting so he can roll the violet ball tip between his thumb and forefinger, "I know it's not a very mechly color and some of the crew may tease-" for he knows there are times Megatron just has to shower in the joint locker room.

Megatron's snort cuts off the sentence. Since when has he really cared what his teammates say about him? Well, alright, in the beginning he did. Pissed him off when some call him a fag for being bonded to a mech. But those taunts ceased instantly when word came down that one of their own had caused the death of Megatron and Shockwave's innocent unborn sparkling. They saw Megatron drive himself harder and more silent at work only to flee for home as swiftly as he could. The crew saw the utmost pure devotion between Megatron and Shockwave. Even if he never spoke his feelings openly, it was his responsible actions that spoke volumes. He was living for another.

Many on the mining crew are selfish who only live for the pay or the temporary things of today. For tonight's drink or lay. Those were off the crews as fast as they arrived.

And then there are the ones like Megatron: in for the long haul. Not just the physical labor but the meaningful relationships as well. For all those times he wanted to end his life, now he has a reason to live.

A prideful smile comes across that arrogant miner as he wraps his hand around Shockwave's marked hand covering his tagged cable, "It's the most mechly hue I've ever seen. And once more, makes it perfectly clear, this cable serves only one."

Shockwave doesn't have a chance to flush for his is caught in a claiming kiss making him feel like a king. Together they stroke the marked cable which makes the mate come to life as well between Megatron's strong thighs.

Releasing Shockwave to continue, Megatron brings his hand around the trim hip and reposition it so he can get access to the aft he so craves. Shockwave moans gripping his nape for a deeper kiss. Whatever his mate wants, he will easily give. Shockwave sloshes water out of the tub rolling his torso against the silver scared one while the ebony fingers find their prize producing an English whine.

Yes they have been bonded for vorns upon vorns and their bodies have done this copulation more times than even the genius can count, but still every time is a pleasure. There is something that just makes Shockwave melt knowing he is now the sex addicts drug. Sure the silver body may crave other lusts, but it's spark has over ridden that lust keeping him purely to Shockwave alone. Its just… processor blowing! The odds unfathomable.

If the genius is awed, imagine the addict's reaction. He just can not believe that his dark desires have been brought in line by knowing one wrong move will betray Shockwave's trust… and that will kill him. No, that isn't it at all. It's this that keeps him pure: As his hands play over the heating mech in his wet lap exciting and drawing out those glorious sweet sounds that only he can bring forth. His fingers play Shockwave like the piano down below and the music this mech produces makes the golden spark soar. That precious music is home.

For so long he thought only the sounds of femme screams could bring him to a climax and make him happy. Megatron never imagined that Shockwave's sweet English moans and pleas for more of his touches would far surpass his own cravings. Every time Shockwave lays his neck back and pants a pleasured, "Yes more, please don't stop!" It fuels his own desires and cravings. He longs to watch Shockwave overload in bliss at his touches.

"That's it Shockwave, sing for me. Let your body sing for me."

Langley, Shockwave lays his neck back into Megatron's palm letting out a long soft cry of pleasure as the violet ring comes home. Threading his banded hand into the perfect crest, helps the new ring do it's duty.

Megatron's own song of pleasure joins Shockwave's. The acoustics of the tiled room only intensify the beauty of their duet and brings forth the final crescendo. The prefect blend of both names. A natural harmony.

Megatron tucks Shockwave close against his chest resting his chin between the two angelic points. He can't help but smile… if Shockwave is Primus way of trying to make amends for all the hells in his life, the joke is on him.

"I'm never moving again," the atheist mewls against his god.

"Water is going to get cold," Lord of the Bath nuzzles his cheek into his lover again.

"That's what you are for," he cuddles in to his master's protection.

"Yes Guardian, I will protect you," Megatron chuckles.

Shockwave stills letting his right hand trace the scars on his mate's chest. Not just the scars, but the strong muscles too. There's so much strength not just in this body but in this spark as well. He knows there is a depth in there that is so nurturing, just like now. Shockwave has faith Megatron would be a good father. The excitement and fuss he made over their first just proves the point. He had never seen Megatron so worried and yet so excited at the same time. He smiles, and Megatron liked to tease him about his hormonal flip-flop of emotions, the father had been just as bad some days.

Megatron does not like how still and quiet Shockwave has gotten. He's not asleep for his fingers are still moving against his chest, so just what is going on inside that processor of his? Curling a long talented finger under the soft chin, lifts the thoughtful optic to his inquisitive ones.

"Tell me Shockwave," it's almost a beg, "what can I do to truly make you happy? What is your deepest desire?"

Shockwave swallows hard. It's just what he was afraid of. Megatron knows he has a deep secret desire. Over the vorns they have released many of their kinks, fears and desires, but this he just isn't sure he should release, so he gives a half lie, "I am happy."

Megatron frowns and that makes Shockwave cringe. Megatron really wants the truth and won't let it go. So he lifts his face from the hand and buries it against his lord's chest, "I'm not saying tonight. I'm not saying right now, but I am asking you to **think** about it, that's all."

Once more, Megatron brings the chin up. He wants Shockwave to look right at him as he says it, "What is your deepest desire, Shockwave?"

Shockwave looks deep into those trusting, begging ruby optics. Their greatest growth has been from gaining pleasure in their own desires to finding pleasure in making Shockwave desires to life. As crazy as it seems, the truth to a solid relationship (a true bondhood) is a circle of gaining pleasure is to give pleasure to another. The circle of **_oneness_**. Until all are one. And here it lies in his hands.

"I-I want to be the mother of your sparkling," he whispers and waits.

Megatron doesn't even hesitate grazing his thumb over the soft face and spreading his supportive smile. He's not shocked, which surprises Shockwave. If anything, he is grateful that Shockwave has finally bared the truth for it's been eating him alive since he heard that passionate desperate cry from the very core of his broken blue-spark. That cry had scared Megatron badly, for the only other time he had seen Shockwave break down and sob, was in the hospital. And this time, Shockwave had been alone, he suffered that break down in private and Megatron couldn't console him, for he wasn't meant to see it. Now, he will.

Megatron leans in as the dominate protector and provider, "I want to give you everything, Shockwave. I want you to have someone after I am gone. I want you to have someone who loves you. I want to help you succeed in having your desires." Then he holds the face gently but firm, "I want you to have an heir of **your **legacy, Shockwave. Yours."

Shockwave can only daw for his breath has been taken away. It should be him giving an heir to Megatron, but no, Megatron won't allow it. "Not tonight. Tonight is for us alone." Shockwave nods softly. Megatron rises, tapping the plug with his toe, and keeps Shockwave tightly connected to his frame. "Another day we can talk of our future family, but tonight, you are all mine alone. Just us."

Curling his arms around the great supportive frame kisses him, "Mm, I like the sound of that. Us." Megatron chuckles bring him to their berth.

Laying Shockwave out beneath him, props himself up in such a way that he can stroke those angelic tips and Shockwave pans his hands across the silver chest of comfort.

"Who would have thought we would be here now after all these vorns?" Megatron muses with his logical mate.

Shockwave actually giggles, "Hum, well there were bets at the Ark as to how long it would be before I was locked up due to your insanity corrupting me."

Megatron quirks a brow, "Oh really? And what were the odds of me being locked up due to your over active need for order clashing against my stream of chaos?"

"Before or after you murdered me with my own stylus?" Shockwave teases back.

The former warlord strokes the sensitive antenna again that just feels so right in his palm, "So I guess the odds were stacked against us, hm?"

Shockwave is finding it hard to hold this conversation under those comforting touches, "Ah, you could say the odds of you reactivating the Decepticon regime sounded more plausible than us making it five vorns."

"What else did they say behind my back?" He teases into the rumors for he knows there were millions and some quite hilarious.

Shockwave turns aside. But Megatron turn him back and bores the gaze in, knowing there was something more painful that had been rumored. Shockwave has no choice but to spill, "The odds were more likely that you would run around on me and I would have a pathetic melt down shaming myself."

Ouch that one hurt deep. Not for what they said about himself, (for that actually had some validity to it) but for what they thought of Shockwave as the uber-submissive in their relationship. If only they all knew just how dominate Shockwave can be when it comes to Megatron's well being they would all be singing a different tune; more likely on life support from a violent-violet beating. Megatron can see the pain of that comment still stings to this day.

To counter the pain, Megatron shoots his most winning smile, "Well I guess it's just a damn good thing you have a good track record for beating the odds and I never did give a damn about them."

Shockwave takes the compliment and pushes it further, "No you never did give a damn about what others had to say."

Ever so softly he strokes again, optics glistening, "Except for one. The only one that ever mattered and ever will." He presses closer, "I love you, Shockwave. I never truly knew what love was until I met you and now I will spend the rest of my life giving it to you."

"And I love you Megatron. Always have and always will. Forever," his own optic begins to gloss over.

Megatron kisses the most rare gift of all… a tear of Shockwave's joy that only he can bring forth…. Forever.


	44. Icefire

**Icefire**

**a/n SO NightStalker13 and I got to talking and the booger just had to show me a brilliant photographer's work. The two of us were tiptoeing through the gallery and three images nailed a plotbunny in my head. Doesn't help when Sabath shoulder nudges me... frik'n chocolate covered booger!**

* * *

Twittling the marker between his fingers, Shockwave ponders. His mate has taken one of the most dangerous and body stressful tasks of all time. So dangerous, that a special physical was required and volunteers only. It was going to be hazardous digging the staging area for the new sight. Someone had to carve out the first landing so that there was a place for the first set of equipment before they could even install the bridge to bring in the rest of the equipment and safely bring in the rest of the workers.

Stone and ice. Iron based rock into glacier like mountain. Once they can break through the crust, there will be a honey pot of minerals and profit.

Shockwave knew Megatron was getting bored with the regular routine on his current location. A bored Megatron is a cranky, difficult, moody Megatron. As much as Shockwave was worried for his safety, he knew this was just what the mech needed. He wanted the moodiness to go away, but not his mech. There were no guarantees when he would be able to call home. It was going to be a primitive camp. Hiking in with only the gear on their backs and fortified rations.

Several of the ex-Decepticons chuckled, "Couldn't be any worse that when we were in the war on e-rations."

Although ex-Lord Megatron would like to bicker that he did what he could to provide for his Army, civilian-Megatron could only chuckle back, "Yeah, what was that crap the commanders issued out?" It was pretty awful stuff, he had to agree. Only smiles went around and they turned serious into the next piece of the meeting.

And so on departure day, on one of the rare occasions, Megatron kissed Shockwave quite warmly in front of everyone. Not that anyone else noticed, too busy giving their own kisses to their mates and sparklings. And then they were called aboard the transport.

"Just because I'm not at home doesn't mean you can sleep on your couch in the office, alright?" With a last warm cup to the silky soft antenna, the purple face buries into his silver strength.

"It's not a war zone, please don't forget that," Shockwave tries to help.

Raising the purple chin, Megatron turns completely serious, "Shockwave, my spark is not my own anymore. You are in here. I can feel you. I know that I am no longer living for myself. I have a reason to live and I'm going to fight the elements to come home to you. You have my promise. Do you trust that promise?"

A glistening golden optic nods.

"Good. Be a good mate and keep my berth warm for my aft is going to be freezing like a comet head. Shit my piss will probably come out in cubes."

Shockwave can't help but laugh to the joke. Megatron can be so silly and crass at just the right time. The sweet lips press into the audio, "But I'm keeping my tranfluid burning hot for just you. Be ready for my return." The antenna wilt and the body whimpers.

With a last long kiss, Megatron turns and swipes his pack up. At the door to the shuttle, turns back and palms a flat hand to his spark. Only Shockwave would know the modified salute. Pressing his own palm to his spark, accepts it. And they are gone…..

Shockwave only got one clear connection from Megatron since he took off three cyber weeks ago, and that had been brief. The other two got dropped in mid connection. The engineer has been careful in getting information from the construction department as to the team's progress. The lead on the team has a boosted com-link used for business and emergency purposes only. One mech fell due to exposure and had to be taken out. Another lost his footing, and the fool refused to tie in, and was lost into an icy abyss. Legal Department is not happy.

A knock from the door breaks the purple thoughts, "Hey Shockwave, just thought I would let you know, the team is heading out. The transport is heading out in the morning, they should be home the next day…. In case you want to plan anything special."

Shockwave's optic beams but his tone comes out rather neutral although his spark is panging and racing with glee, "Thank you, I will prepare."

That only causes the other to frown. He was expecting a more enthusiastic reply from the designer. Shaking his head he turns out the door.

Instantly Shockwave leaps from his chair and moves swiftly to his secretary, She is quite surprised to find a purple hip leaning on her desk, "Uh, hi."

Now his voice does squeaks, "I need your help…. Megatron is coming home, and…"

~~00~~

Shockwave stands still beside the Wave Industries shuttle, even though his nerves are completely jittering. Hands latched into the small of his back keeps him from shaking in anticipation.

And the THERE they come. Once more he has to keep himself still and calm, even though it's killing him. The local bridge activated, and the first few mechs break the gate ever so grateful to see civilization. Huge sighs and gasps come from them. The shuttle pilot and crew chief comes over to assist the mech helping to take some of the extra gear.

The second to the last one is the silver one Shockwave has been pining for… again. Moving swiftly, Shockwave races to his side and cups his elbow to pull him form the line.

"Sh-shockwave? What are you-"

"You're coming with me."

"But-"

"Please, come with me." His voice breaks showing his desperation and takes the spare gear from Megatron's hand. Shoving it towards a crewmech, drags Megatron to the private company transport.

Shockwave is actually shoving Megatron. The poor exhausted mech is too tired to argue knowing that Shockwave is just as desperate to get him alone. At the door to the pristine shuttle Megatron balks, "I'm a filthy mess. I can't-"

Shockwave lays his antenna back and whispers, "Please?"

Megatron's shoulders wilt to the soft plea but of course he can't refuse him, "Of course."

Tossing the gear inside without a care, Shockwave tugs Megatron's arm hauling him onboard. Megatron has to smile seeing the blanket covering the passenger seat. Settling down, Megatron chuckles, "You were prepared."

A weak joke, but Shockwave tries, "With you, I'm never fully prepared. Now sit back and relax. It's okay to sleep it will take us a while to get there."

"We aren't going home?"

Shockwave fires up the engines, "No, someone will find us there."

Only a few minutes into the flight and Megatron is limp and asleep. So exhausted, he even begins to snore. Shockwave doesn't care, grasping the limp hand into his.

Over the icy caverns that Megatron had just been in, Shockwave presses east into the main city. A winter retreat where the weather and elements are not as bad. It is here that the expensive retreat is situated about thermal springs and geothermal enterprise.

Bringing the shuttle into land, Megatron comes round. "Uh, hum? Here?"

Shockwave shuts the systems down, "Yes here. We have a room and will be staying for a cyber-week, unless you had other plans."

Megatron smiles gripping the hand, "No, nothing but coming home to you."

Taking Megatron's hand, entwines their fingers. He had been here once as a child. His mother and he had enjoyed the ice sculpture art. It was his father and his sister who had gone off to have a good time playing in the snow, which was fine with him, for he didn't care for getting that cold.

Just recently on the recent business venture, he found out about this place again. Now he planned to enjoy it further… with his mate.

Shockwave did not care about the stares the pristine elegant mech was getting holding hands with the filthy lowly miner. They can all go suck on a snowball for all he cares. Head held high he is proud of who he has at his side, for he has someone more devoted to him that half the elite walking around here right now. He can even point out the one's here not with their mates.

"Shockwave, where are we going?" Megatron is feeling self conscious.

"To our room," is all he plainly says.

Megatron smiles seeing that Shockwave really doesn't care for anything else going on. Megatron grins and let's go of the hand to wrap and hand around the violet waist. Shockwave leans in gesturing to a hallway.

Once they get into the room, Shockwave locks the door and takes both of Megatron's hands in his. "I have tonight planned for us."

"Oh and what is your plan?" Megatron love it when Shockwave gets like this.

Pulling him through a door way, Megatron gasps, "Oh wow."

"I thought you might like it."

In the center of the stone room is a huge bath. One wall is glass over looking the snowy forest below. The other wall is an ember warm fireplace. Not a raging fire, but a soft hearth glow. This piece of the suite is larger that the other half containing an elegant berth and table.

Shockwave strips his own armor while Megatron looks around the room. Once stripped, starts the shower. The water rains down from a larger circular shower head mounted in the center of the ceiling above the stone bath.

Megatron turns to look only to feel the hands upon his helmet, touching the catches and releasing it. Too tired to argue, he lets Shockwave peal away his soiled armor. One naked, he takes his mate's hand and draws them both into the shower. Megatron moans into the feel of the hot water raining down on his sore and frozen body. Shockwave grabs the musky solvent and takes great pleasure in scrubbing his mate, and his mate takes great pleasure in feeling his aches rubbed away by expert hands.

It's not a surprise that Megatron becomes alert and active, but what is surprising, he doesn't act on it. No, he just moans into the feel of those wonderful touches he's dreamed about for weeks. Shockwave absorbs all those moans and presses back with gripping fingers and caresses. He loves to see the steam rising and curling around his lover's body as he arches and stretches those sore muscles. Like a master piece, Shockwave's hands mold and form the mech before him.

Once the water runs clear, Megatron comes round, "You should give me a moment alone."

Understanding that his mate needs to expel his tanks, Shockwave sets the tub to fill and grabs a robe, "I'll get our dinner."

When Shockwave returns, he finds Megatron reclined in the room lit only by the glow of a warmer fire and the moonlight reflecting off the snow, he has shut off the artificial light leaving only the natural. Megatron takes the tray and sets it on the corner so his mate can rejoin him in the hot soaking water. Settling against his mate, it's Shockwave's turn to moan.

"Oh thank goodness you are home."

Wrapping his arms around his purple hope, Megatron rubs his cheek between those antenna, "Good to be home, Shockwave."

"I missed just hearing your voice let alone how much I needed you against me at night."

"Mm-hum, I agree," he hums, "I felt so cold being so far from you."

Shockwave nods, "I could almost swear I feel how cold you were. Is that possible?"

"I don't care to think on it. I only care to think on how warm you are right now. How safe we both are."

Snuggling in the bath water, the stone kept warm by the geothermal vents, they talked as if they were back home across the table. A normal conversation for a mated pair, but snuggled up against each other tight and warm. Megatron's hands enjoy running up and down the light spine in the water, Shockwave's arms around the silver and ruby sides, cheek pressed to the scarred chest.

Occasionally, Megatron will pluck something off the tray and feed it to Shockwave and then one for himself, but neither has any plans to let go of each other. That is until Megatron adjusts, and his cable comes into view. Shockwave lightly rubs his finger through the violet ring over the cable head slit.

Megatron looks down to Shockwave, "Are you alright?"

He smiles back up, "Guess I forgot how needy I can be."

"Show me."

And Shockwave does. For the next week, the lovers never leave the bath or the berth. Sure there are lots of other activities at the resort, but they are a simple pair that only need each other.

Before the fireplace where they had settled just to watch the coals glow, Megatron sees the way the flickering illuminates his mate.

"You know what I like about a fire?" the predator asks rolling to his hands and knees to crawl towards his prey.

Shockwave's optic goes wide looking at the way the back light just accentuates his lover's naked form before him. Most certainly watching his lover stalk him like a cyber-wolf on the prowl, makes him swallow hard. "Tell me."

Shockwave is laid back as Megatron starts at the purple calves, straddles and continues to press on. Now those optics blaze to life in a fire of their own to consume the snow peeked one below him. "It consumes everything it touches. The heat, the intensity, the roar of life. It's destructive and yet-" Shockwave feels the hot breath against his neck, "Needed."

Shockwave grasps those black sides filled with a fire of their own and pulls, "Burn me alive… sear me….brand me."

The kiss is crushing. The mating is alive and emblazoned with passion. The cries of being consumed by each other is only matched by the static discharge of two life-sparks coming together and burning away … everything else that ever mattered.

Just two. It just takes a spark to get a fire going….


	45. If I Had You

If I Had You

Based off Adam Lambert's song...

* * *

Megatron had been told to wait on the piano stool and told not to move. Swallowing hard, he just knew that meant Shockwave had a surprise for him. He just hoped he was going to like it because sometimes, Shockwave's surprises are more like torture and he is running out of ways to say "Ah, that's nice," and not groan openly.

Hearing the loud rapid rap to the electric percussion coming from the stereo speakers in the main room, Megatron's attention is swiftly drawn to the series of soft lights illuminating just the staircase. Suddenly the back light from their berth room silhouettes his damn sexy mate's naked form. His jaw drops.

**So I got my boots on**

**Got the right amount of leather**

**And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner**

Shockwave struts down the slightly curved staircase punctuated with the beat of the music, arms spread wide, sliding his elegant hands lightly on each banister railing. That was bad enough, but the leather attire covering his….?

**And I'm working my strut**

**But I know it don't matter**

**All we need in this world is some love**

Suddenly he stops and circles his hips making the flogging-like tassels entice. With each slap to the beat, Shockwave's graceful hips circle and check just accentuating that elegant and sexy form of his while pulling his hands from the railing into a covered fist over his head. Those powerful arms frame his heady face as he rocks into the music.

**There's a thin line between the dark side,**

**And the light side**

**Baby tonight it's a struggle, gotta rumble**

**Try'n to find it.**

As the drums thump again, Megatron lets out a hoot of a bark encouraging his uptight mech to let himself go. Oh yes this is just what they both needed! Shockwave beams into his mate's honest approval, for he will not be making fun of him tonight just urging him on. Yeah, he needed this too and really lets himself go.

Dipping his helm to line his sights up, lets one long lilac point out of his extended arm. The hips continue to twitch into the beat and the other hand covers his spark, and pushes away materialistic life.

**But if I had you!**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you!**

**Then money, fame, and fortune could never compete**

A very real truth to all they gave up for each other. Shockwave never tried to regain his father's elite status. Megatron never tried to hold any political office and insure his will was listened to. No, all they needed was each other.

**If I had you!**

**Life would a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah if I had you!**

**You! If I'd had you!**

And most certainly, this life has it's moments of being a party. Megatron hoots out again with that deep tone that makes the near naked body before him quiver.

Once more Shockwave makes his descent punctuated by the beat of the music, making sure to show off his attributes that so turn on his mate.

**From New York to LA**

**Getting high rock and rolling**

**Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning**

**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's**

**What they need in the world is some love**

This time when he stops, he turns his back to his mate showing that his aft is uncovered and rotating it down and up this time. Turning a sultry head over his shoulder, rocks his body more slowing into an enticing go. A glorious heady hoot comes out making it clear this is most certainly enjoyed.

**There's a thin line between the wild time**

**And the flat-line tonight.**

**Baby it's a struggle gotta rumble, Try'n a find it**

Once more he turns into the **chorus **and extends that tip while trailing a hand down his belly to tease the lightly covered crotch. He makes it clear to Megatron he is more that happy to be with him and this is a perfect life he never even imagined he could ever have. Even his fantasies during the war of being with Megatron, he never imagined the sweet loving kindness he would receive. Most certainly NOT putting on a show like this!

Finishing the remaining steps down, makes his way across the landing and room to his awaiting, fang-grinning mate. Shockwave loves that drugged look in his mates' optics that only he can bring out.

**The flashing of the lights**

**It might feel so good**

**But I got you stuck on my mind**

**Yeah!**

Yeah, there it is all over that silver face. He wants only this body being presented to him. Lust, absolute consuming lust is radiating off the hundred percent mech frame before him itching to get his hands on those lovely seductive hips. So he gives Shockwave a lecherous growl.

**The flashing and the stage**

**It might get me high**

**But it don't mean a thing tonight**

The soft drop to the song brings Shockwave home. Right between those strong thighs and under the protection of those ebony palms now on his hips.

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need.**

**But if I had you!**

**Then money, fame, and fortune never could never compete**

**If I had you!**

**Life would a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah if I had you!**

**You! If I'd had you!**

Tipping his chin up, Megatron rolls his lips against the ivory antenna and gives a very soft slow deep hoot of approval.

That is Shockwave's undoing, the soft near whispered sultry approval of not only his performance but their life together.

That would be the only thing I'd ever need.

**But if I had you!**

**Then money, fame, and fortune could never compete**

**If I had you!**

**Life would a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah if I had you!**

**You! If I'd had you!**

Megatron pulls one light thigh over his lap then the other, "But I do have you."

"Mm, yes you do," Shockwave mewls while being consumed in silver passion.

*****Insert reader's imagination here******

The next morning they are meeting Cole, Karmashock, Puncture and Statix for brunch. Cole had wanted to do something nice for Karmashock's birthday and figured this was something he could do for him. At Shockwave's gentle persuasion, encouraged Cole to get the other two there. Cole figured he already knew why, but went ahead with it, praying that it wouldn't all blow up. Puncture and Megatron? Maybe he should call ahead and prepare the ER. Shockwave had chuckled to him that it would be fine. Good thing the psychiatrist was going to be here, he was seriously going to need a session afterwards… of one kind or another.

Cole had directed them all to the back house and then the covered patio. Megatron and Shockwave are the last to arrive. Someone just couldn't get moving this morning and seemed to have a slight hitch in his walk that he is desperately trying to hide.

Megatron soothes his hand over the hitch piece, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Shockwave frowns his antenna, "You ask me that one more time and they will all be asking you that question." Then flicks up to an amused quirk.

Megatron releases his hands and holds them up defense, "You were the one that pinched my aft. And I still want to know how you got that other hand round my cable."

Shockwave stops them by stepping in front of the silver mech so everyone else only sees the violet back, "And who is the one that tossed me over their shoulder decided to sprint up the stairs flexing said tight aft and cable?"

Megatron's lips part showing those wonderful fangs, "And who's the one that decided to put on a show on said stairs twitching those gorgeous hips of his?"

Shockwave groans dropping his face into an open palm, "Why is it always my fault?"

Megatron lifts the beautiful chin to look directly at him, "Because you are always so prefect it's a rarity that I can tease you."

Shockwave's antenna frown and he lightly shoves, "Behave today. For Karmashock, please?" With that turns but doesn't get one step and his aft is grabbed with a soft hoot from his mate, reminding him how attractive he is. Of course Shockwave squeaks and flushes.

Innocently, Megatron shrugs and slips and arm around the trim waist, "Come on, you're making a scene." Shockwave jabs an elbow back but can't step out of the grip on his sore hip that hit the stairs when he pinched that rock hard silver aft from his upside down position over that studdly shoulder, making it's knee buckle landing him into his current humiliating demise.

Cole already has dinner on the grill and Karmashock is handing out non-grade drinks to everyone. Statik is helping fluff up the rest of the table. Puncture is thoughtfully just leaning against the patio post watching the exchange between his son and mate not having a clue as to why he is here. Karmashock and Cole are Megatron's friends, not his and even that is a humbling loose term.

He can't help but chuckle a little watching Megatron have a bit of good natured fun with his normally uptight mate. He frowns quickly seeing Shockwave's hitched walk. Puncture really respects Shockwave, but he could do far better in choosing a mate than psychopath. True the calm genius has been good for Megatron's aggressive temper yet he just can't handle the thought of Megatron hurting Shockwave like… he had done to Angra and his son.

The older mech huffs trying to figure out what to do. Should he approach the subject and cause a war at this party? That wouldn't be nice to the psychiatrist and his friend, but then again, he just can't stand the thought of Megatron turning out like himself. He was meant for better and he's come so far, to slide into a bondmate-beater. Taking his drink, he carefully walks over to Dr. Karmashock and pulls him to the side, "I'm concerned for Shockwave. Did you see his limp?"

Karmashock turns to look at Megatron and Shockwave as the purple mech talks politely with the femme. What Karma notices is the way Megatron's hand seems to be unconsciously massaging the violet hip in a soothing circular motion. The tender act actually brings a broad smile to the therapist seeing the violet one lean further into the silver support, "Looks like he's in good hands, Puncture."

Puncture huffs, "Nah, I don't think so and you're the one with the high falut'n degree. How do you know he's not been roughed up?"

Karmashock treads carefully, "Because I have already had several lengthy conversations with them both about their relationship. Trust me, it's beyond solid. They may be rough, but there's no abuse, believe me."

Puncture narrows his gaze, "I don't." And he turns to storm towards the couple.

The therapist's hand slaps down hard on the older mech's arm and throws his balance back into the slate grey sights. Narrowing his gaze in a deadly warning, Karmashock makes it clear, "Don't interfere." Puncture doesn't look like he's going to follow the Suzuki's order, until the cleansing sigh comes out, "Allow me, after all, I am their friend and have already walked this road with them. Alright?"

Puncture can see the wisdom in the order, and acquiesces. Karmashock lets out a huge sigh, "Thank you."

Karmashock and Puncture approach the table. Karmashock grabs a snack from the table and smiles, "So, how are you two? Do anything fun recently?"

Megatron gives off a childish chuckled and a deep soft hum, "I don't know, have we Shockwave?"

Of course Shockwave knows he's teasing about last night and this morning's activities. Flushing, Shockwave mutters his mate's name in warning. Just to push the issue, Megatron smirks, "All hoots and hollers."

For that, Shockwave shoves the black paw aside and walks away from the table. But he turns just wrong and the hip catches, and he hisses in a stall. Puncture launches into his son's face, "What the hell have you done?!"

Megatron blinks and then pulls back confused, "Me? What are you talking about?"

"Oh dearie, are you alright?" Statik leaps to Shockwave's humiliated side.

Shockwave pulls up proud and grimaces, "I'm perfectly alright. There's nothing wrong."

The physician turns and sees what they are all talking about and zeros in his professional gaze to the mech in question trying to hide his hitch.

Puncture doesn't let it go even when Karmashock warns him again. "Are you beating on him? I thought you said you weren't like that! Why I otta-"

Megatron flares his optics and thrusts his face into his father's, "If I am it's because I had a perfect role model. Aren't you proud?"

Karmashock tries to step between the two warring mechs. Cole groans. Shockwave tries to step away from over zealous Statik. Finally it's too much and Shockwave roars, "Everyone lay off! I feel on the stairs, that's it! End of story."

Puncture roars back, "That's the oldest line in the book, Shockwave. There is no reason to stand by and let him do this too you."

Megatron moves blocking Shockwave from Puncture's line of sight. "You don't speak to him like that! Shockwave is no wimp. He could killed you and you would never see it coming! And how dare you assume that I'm just like you? You really are a piece of work! Must make you real proud to believe I'm the spitting image of your arrogance and bondmate-beater and all." Then taking a deep breath seethes, "For your information, he did fall on the stairs last night."

Cole comes over to Shockwave, but the lilac palm shoves the concern aside. Humiliated, Shockwave knows the truth is going to come out and with the present they are going to give Karmashock, this is going from bad to worse.

Puncture points a finger up in his son's face and snarls, "Oh really? He feel on the stairs? Before or after you shoved him around?"

Anger overriding tact, Megatron grins rather arrogantly, "You want the truth? Fine the truth is-"

"Oh Primus NO!" Shockwave tries to stop the spill of information.

"- I was taking him up the stairs over my shoulder to ravage him in the most mind blowing overload ever and the cheeky mech pinched me in the naked aft, causing me to stumble and I fell on top of him on the stairs. Would you like to see the bruise he left? I soothed that hip and then fucked him right there on the stairs. And then drew him a hot bath made glorious love to him in it. And this morning he was begging and practically raping me. How's that for abuse? Hum?"

Dead silence. Four pair of optics just stare at the vermillion confession who is grinning rather proudly to his pure-bonded sexual escapades.

"I'm going to be sick," Shockwave dashes around the side of the house and purges.

"I'm sorry, Megatron," Puncture mutters out.

"I'm not, it was damn good sex," although he is proud to get an actual apology from his father.

"Megatron," Karmashock shakes his head in warning to have gone too far this time. Then he looks over to Cole who is just…. Well there's not really a word for how stunned, shocked, embarrassed and heard way more than he ever wanted to. Karmashock's shoulders slump.

Leave it to Statik, "So Cole, how are your parents?" That takes a few moments for the doctor to reset his processor on a new track.

Karmashock is the one to check on Shockwave knowing the purple mech is in no mood to deal with his mate at this moment. Shockwave does look rather pale and the glass of offered water is gratefully accepted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm really getting tired of that question," Shockwave groans pressing his wilting head to the wall, "Sorry for ruining your birthday brunch."

Karmashock chuckles, "No worries, mate. I knew it was going to be interesting but, no idea this interesting."

Shockwave rolls his helm a little and sighs heavily, "Oh well, it's going to get even more interesting." To that, Karmashock can only blink.

Statik's voice calls everyone to the table. Some how the dinner conversation is peaceful. As the group is sipping their drinks after a full meal, the presents come out. Karmashock gets a new coat from Statik seeing how she noticed his last one was getting a bit ratty. Puncture gives him a few cards for the local take-out café. Cole has a treat for a trip away.

Then it comes to Megatron and Shockwave. Shockwave starts, "Well, your gift is going to have to wait a while for it's still in the creation process." Megatron doesn't ask the next part, and Shockwave elbows him into action. Karmashock is pleased to hear they made him a gift.

The silver mech coughs and looks right at Karmashock holding Shockwave's hand on the table top for support, (afraid to see his father's reaction to the news) "Karmashock, would you be my son's uncle and godfather?"

Karmashock's face falls in complete awe. He knows how hard it has been for the two of them to make the decision to try again. There had been quiet a few sessions on this issue. Cole's optics light up now understanding why Shockwave wanted Puncture here for this brunch. It warms him dearly too that Megatron and Shockwave trust Karma so much to be considered… family.

Statik is all warm and fluffy with delight to Shockwave carrying again. The whole table understands the severity of the news. Puncture can now see why Megatron had been over the top earlier in defending his purity to Shockwave's well being. Thus, the elder mech respectfully shoots the younger a look of support and then down to the entwined hands soothing each other on the table top. No, their bondhood is nothing like he had with Angra.

"Are you-" someone starts to asks.

Shockwave groans openly this time and plunks his helm into the other propped up palm, "Please don't. Megatron is right, the next person who asks me that is going to feel MY wrath." Statik takes the hint and remains silent while Megatron chuckles. But Shockwave isn't done and curls his helm a little while crushing his grip on the black palm, "That goes double for you."

Megatron doesn't care who sees it this time, and places a protective kiss on the antenna pivot, "It's only because I care."

Shockwave flushes and leans into the touch, "Yes well, this is Karmashock's day so let him have all the attention please." A light chuckling goes off at the table.

"A Turin, an Alien, and Decepticon commander walk into a bar-"

"I shoot them all and finish my drink, happy?" The cheek former faction leader smiles.


	46. Mums Motor

Mum's Motor

Carrying Ayreon on his broad shoulders, Megatron looks under the hood of one Ute. "Piece of shit motor. That will break off the first time you reeve it and blow right through the block. Nope." He slams the hood down.

Bored, Shockwave turns from the salesman, all too used to Swindle's old tried and abused lines. Instead turns his focus by placing a hand to the little blue back high up on his perch, "How's it going, Ayreon?"

"Dad said this one is shit."

Shockwave's antenna fall back and he grumbles, "Megatron…"

Megatron shrugs, "What can I say, the kid's right." With that strides away to the next truck a few spaces over and runs his hand along the strong black sides. "Yeah now this is more like it."

Shockwave is right on his tail, "Megatron!"

Oh no, not **that **tone. Ayreon leans down, "I think you're busted, Dad."

Quirking his fanged smirk up smiles, "When am I not? Don't worry, I know just how to calm your mother." The black palm slaps down on the truck's side, ignoring his mate's tone to his designation, "So Shockwave I was thi-"

But to the silver and blue mechs' amazement, the purple mech strides right past them and the huge black truck that you just can't miss. Holding onto Ayreon's legs, Megatron leans to see what has caught Shockwave's attention to intriguingly. Still unable to see it, Megatron follows the shorter mech with his sights narrowly targeted and the straight forward march of his.

"Dad, what's with Mummy?"

"I haven't a clue. Let's find out."

By the time they catch up, Shockwave is running his hand rather… seductively along a seek sports car. That same touch that is left only for Megatron is now grazing the over the hood and the windscreen's frame. For a split second Megatron is jealous, and then the humor hits him. He's never seen Shockwave so enraptured by a piece of… equipment. Furniture, appliances, even his beloved spacebridges have form and function: nothing more, nothing less.

Aboma, the salesman, never really gave up on his victim either, just giving him enough room to hang himself. Now, the snake slicks up seeing the way Shockwave is studying the expensive and high commissioned object. "So, wanna take it for a test drive?"

Megatron does not appreciate the way the oily mech is buttering and pressing up his mate and so turns the tone back on Shockwave, "It isn't practical, Shockwave."

Practical: derivative of Logical and Pertinent. That snaps the realistic designer and solid parent back on course. His hand pulls away from the sleek cherry-red vehicle in defeat, "Yes, you are correct. This would not be logical as a family transport. The brake lights blend into the frame, and would be too easily missed, thus easy target for an accident." With that looks up to his little blue pride and joy. "Right, Ayreon?"

Megatron's spark pangs a little seeing Shockwave's hidden desire deflate. The mech asks for so little and gives everything he has to Ayreon and himself. Shockwave should be allowed to spoil himself a little bit, but… no not a sports car. Shockwave would never cave to something so vain, no matter his appreciation for mechanical-art.

Ayreon sees the slight sad tilt to his mother's antenna as well, "But it is really cool Mum. I like the sleek pointy nose and I bet it could go real fast!"

Aboma isn't done yet, "Oh really kido? Your mother said a family vehicle? How would you like to see something that is really cool? A family concept transport."

Ayreon's golden optics light up and he bounces on his dad's protective shoulders. The salesman waves his hand towards the show room. Well Megatron is not going to deny Ayreon a chance to see something pretty cool and Shockwave too who's optic perked up. After all, concept ideas are his forte. Slipping his hand into Shockwave's for support, they head inside and Shockwave gapes:

"Oh Holy Primus…." That does shock Megatron. Shockwave would NEVER say that. And then, dear Primus, is that drool on Shockwave's chin? Nah couldn't be but there is one thing quite certain: Lust. Absolute pure lust. Last time Megatron saw that look was…. Never mind. Shockwave pulls out of Megatron's hand and the rest of the world.

"Uh, Dad, I think Mummy wants this one. Bad."

Megatron chews on his lip, "Yeah, but the problem is that concept cars are just that: Not for sale."

Snapping his fingers, the lilac palm lays out flat, "Keys, NOW," he demands.

Aboma blinks to the order, "Uh well….um"  
Double snapping this time Shockwave makes it clear not to disobey him, "I said keys, now." When no answer comes out, Shockwave turns his narrowed optic and squares his shoulder, "I know there's a working engine in here, I can smell that it has already been out for a run today. So you go get me the keys right now. If you want a sale today, you will get me the damned keys. NOW!"

The salesman finds himself a little frightened and dashes off. Meanwhile, Shockwave runs his hands around the iridescent silver-black mercury body of a four door version of the sports car from outside.

"Shockwave…" Megatron tries to warn, for this demanding change mixed with the lustful look is just scary.

Shockwave leans across the roof laying his arms out wide and defends, "This one IS practical, logical, and extremely pertinent considering why we are buying you a new truck."

Blinking again, Megaton pulls out that old leadership tone, one that would ask a subordinate to defend their point. Purposefully he turned to his old ways trying to bring Shockwave back in line as well. "Explain," he plants one leg firm and crosses his arms over his chest, and a listening expression. He would look so much like the old Warlord listening to a battle-strategy meeting if he didn't have that sparkling on his shoulders.

Lowering his voice and changes languages, Shockwave taps the roof of the vehicle. "The hunters. If you had been in this rather than that," he flicks a hand to the silver high-end sedan out front, "you and Ayreon could have escaped. Look at this, it's fast, agile, reliable company, perfect aerodynamics, great fuel efficiency…."

Megatron chuckles, "And wicked as all hell?"

Shockwave flushes and shrugs switching the language back, "It has a nice body." Megatron's optics blink to the double meaning. Covering his face, the violet mech tries again, "Oh shit, you know what I mean."

Now it's Megatron's turn to laugh shaking a finger at the cuss. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean. You want something that is unobtainable."

Shockwave rounds the boot, purposefully letting his fingers trail very seductively across the glass planed aft-end of the sports car with the hint of rolling his hips in just a way that is a dead on turn-on to his mate. That walk was so laced with subtext is screamed in neon. That sultry touch to the vehicle now slides up his mate's chest and stops at the spark, "Try saying that again without our son on your shoulders… bondmate."

Megatron's jaw drops. Just how does he do that?!

Within moments, the dealership owner comes out with Aboma and stalls when he sees his former faction leader and lead strategist…and their son? "Ah, I have it Aboma," and flicks his fingers to dismiss the other salesman. With a slight tip to his head, it's a salute-but not. With a light nod, Megatron accepts the respect, but nothing more. The black mech holds the keys out to Megatron, "So I heard you want to take it out."

Megatron thumbs to Shockwave, "Not I, he. I'm here for a truck, he's here for a joyride."

For that, Shockwave backhands Megatron's bicep, "Behave."

Black Leg once more is blinking. The two deadliest mechs in the Decepticon Army are here, together, in his showroom and bantering? "Ah, right." He hands the keys to Shockwave.

The purple mech wastes no time getting in and starting the engine. Megatron stares at this …beast. Its' engine purrs like an Earth lion, quite impressive. Peering in, Shockwave is most certainly effected by the sound as well, settling into the seat… all to comfortably. Megatron swallow hard. It's going to be a hard blow when Shockwave doesn't get this beauty of a dream toy.

Revving the engine, Shockwave warns them both. Black Leg and Megatron bolt to open the main glass doors and watch Shockwave ease the vehicle out of the showroom, out to the lot and then squeals the tyres once he hits the main road. In a flash he is gone!

Ayreon leans down to his dad, "Uh, Dad, do you think Mummy is going to come back?"

Megatron knows the kid is teasing but still has to do it, cups the little blue face and thumbs one of his mother's white antenna, "No matter how much fun your mother is having with that little toy, it will never replace you."

Ayreon rolls his optics, "Dad, I'm not dumb. I just want to know if I can go for a ride in it too?"

Megatron laughs openly and nods, "Me too," and rolls his optics back to the kid.

Black Leg is stumbling for conversation, "So uh, sparkling I see?"

Megatron nods, "Yes, this is our son Ayreon." Ayreon sticks his hand out and the former Sergeant of Supplies accepts it.

"So what brings you in today, because I'm sure it wasn't the Krasnov," he tries to break the ice.

Megatron points back to the real reason they are here. Together they walk back over to the brute of a vehicle Megatron had his optic on. Megatron places Ayreon in the bed and they talk payment and power and options. There is no way Megatron is going to let this guy in particular know he could pay for it fully without need for a loan.

"My other truck was totaled in a wreck and so I need a new one."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

Megatron shrugs, "My point was made, although I really liked that truck."

That makes the other mech swallow hard understand a deadly result was probably made, "So much for a peaceful treaty, I guess?"

Megatron knows he can talk to this former soldier all little who had helped him obtain the supplies he needed to upstart his Army's needs, "The goal was obtained even if it's not to everyone's liking."

Black Leg nods, "Still, some of us wish it was you leading today, not the other guy."

Megatron lowers his helm and smiles a little to the compliment, "The thought is nice but honestly… I'm glad I'm not." He flicks a finger to his son bouncing in the bed of the truck, "He means the world to me and I couldn't give him what he really needs if I was in power." He looks deep at the mech, "He needs me as a parent more than as a leader."

Black Leg nods again understanding that point a little. Then smirks, "Let Pompous Prime deal with the prick-politicians?"

Megatron chuckles. No he will not agree with everything Prime is doing, and pompous is certainly not a word he would use to describe Optimus. The mech is anything but royalty, and nor does he want to talk about him either. So he slaps a hand to the pusher bar at his knees, "Can I get this upgraded? Get rid of this cheap chrome, I need the real stuff and I know the engine can handle the weight. I also need the doors lined, and the glass all replaced."

Black Leg's optics go wide, once more Megatron points to Ayreon and then motions to the street where Shockwave is off toodling around. Black Leg sighs heavily, "Damn. I guess it wasn't just an accident last time?"

"Shockwave was lucky the truck was reinforced," and his fists clench thinking about how that one could have gone much worse. He could have lost not only his bondmate, but Ayreon's mother, maybe even Ayreon. Rubbing his brow, yeah maybe Shockwave is right about getting something faster to sprint them all away from this if need be.

Black Leg pats the silver father and bondmate's shoulder, "Yeah, I can get it done right away. I know some people."

"I would appreciate that," and brings the truck's hood down.

"Hey Dad, we really gonna get this one?" the quad-pronged helm peeks over the cab.

Megatron plants a pede on the rear tire and leaps himself into the bed. Bending his knees, carefully makes the ute bounce, "Um I don't know, should we take it for a test drive and see if we can track down your mother?"

Ayreon giggles, plunking down to the floor as the bed bounces and jostles him about. "Dad you are so funny."  
"I'm afraid I might be serious though," he looks out. What the hell is taking Shockwave so long?

For Shockwave, as soon as those wide gripping tyres hit the street pavement, he was off in a shot. This low slung beast sticks to the road like glue. Cutting the first corner tight, it hugs perfectly. He grins internally. Checking the mirror, cuts to the next lane. Wicked as a whip! Punching into the next gear, the purr of the engine begs to be opened wider.

Yeah, it might have been a bit fast for this street, but a perfect test track for the purpose of this vehicle: evasion. Megatron's is meant for defense or attack, this is meant for escape.

Escape from what? The real horrors of the hunters or rigors of himself? The antenna lay back further on either side of the head rest, sinking further into luxury and grace. Seeing the green light to the highway entrance, he leans into the accelerator and then the clutch, pressing into the next gear. Feeling the power bite down on the next gear, lets the clutch out makes that pure pede press in harder and harder into the accelerator. Like the machine could read his mind, just snugs into curve like a lover's palm over a graceful hip. Shockwave actually moans and lets it go. Checking traffic as he merges, slides himself across a couple lanes and easily into a cruise. The thing handles like ice in a hot pan: slips easily along the road but with the control of a guided missile. With one hand to the wheel, it's not fight. The gear exchanges are smooth and wanted. The accelerator is a perfect balance between touch response and awaiting orders.

"Shit!" He touches the breaks as some moron cuts off the delivery truck a few vehicles before him, making all taillights flare to life. With a screech-crunch and blaring horns he knows the truck won that conflict. The Krasnov abides by the rules of deceleration and then follows the next set of orders to cut around the accident swinging wide. Taking advantage of the clear open lane ahead, Shockwave chuckles giddily and ….

…does it. The heady moan of the mech responds to the feeling of that full throttled engine opening wide and eating up the road. He just has to know how much this thing can take off, for he knows this thing will respond to his every will.

If he was grinning, it would be from one antenna tip to another. _Good thing I'm an Atheist or I would feel guilty for this delicious sinful feeling._

"Shit," a new feeling takes over the last one. He curses himself this time and pulls over to the side cutting the beautiful engine. The officer kneels down as Shockwave drops the window with his license at the ready. Shockwave doesn't even argue, the only thing he is pondering is how to hide this from Megatron. Not like that mech is any better. His floor board is littered with them.

The skinny officer peers at the vehicle, "Taking out for a test drive?"

"Yes," the even emotionless voice replies simply.

The officer scribbles away, "This is not a test track, just a helpful reminder."

"Understood," Shockwave signs the slip and hands the pad back.

The officer tears off a copy and hands it back, "Do you know what to do with this?" he can tell Shockwave is not a mech who normally gets one. His record came up clear when he ran the license through the scanner.

"I can figure it out, thank you." Once more he responds with no emotion.

"Very well, try to keep it under Mach 5, the civilian traffic would appreciate it," and stands up returning to his own vehicle.

Shockwave leans forward and presses his little Mohawk to the steering wheel and then … laughs. A full blown healthy laugh. One that would make Megatron questioning his sanity. "Oh I want this thing bad," he begs.

"Mummy's back!" the little blue mech squeals from the showroom window where he was given a snack while the two ex-soldiers talked of civilian life.

The older two mechs leap up as the deep throttled iridescent piece of art pulls up front. With well trained elegant grace, Shockwave rolls out of the vehicle and flicks the door close. His hands are tight to the keys and looks right past his mate to the dealership owner with strong determination, "We need to talk."

Megatron's optics go wide, "You CAN'T be serious."

Shockwave walks right past him, "Yes, I am."

"It's not practical. Shockwave it's a sports car! A concept one at that. They will never let you purchase a concept car."

Still holding the keys he turns on Megatron, "Oh really? Like that brute you called a Ute is just a truck? Oh please you spend more time polishing it than your own armor."

Megatron snaps, "Hey! Just because you like to foof yourself all up doesn't mean all of us do. So what if I like to give it a bit more care."

Shockwave throws a hand in his face, "Oh please! You never let me drive it. The only reason I was in that wreck and not you was because of your game with Ayreon."

"That was no game," he snaps back.

"Nor is this!" Shockwave argues the point back with a pointed finger to the ground.

"Mum-mummy? Da-daddy?" The little chin wavers.

Shockwave leans down and scoops up his son, "Now look what you've done," and clutches him close.

"I'VE done?! You have to be kidding me! I'm not the one trying to rationalize getting a vehicle that is nothing more that a stretched elite-playbot's toy. I'm here to replace a magnificence peace of equipment that was reasonable as an assault craft. Worked, didn't it?" He rubs his thumb over the healed mark on Shockwave's forehelm. "We need two of those, not some prissy aft _family vehicle. _And we sure as hell don't need that!"

Shockwave takes Ayreon away from his fuming father knowing that things are getting too tense in public and in front of their youngling. Sure Megatron knew all good and well how parents fight and how ugly it can be. He glances back and sees Megatron kicking a rock as if he was kicking himself for getting this heated over a damned car. Opening the door to the Krasnov, Shockwave sets Ayreon down.

"You know your dad and I do this. We argue, it's nothing new to you, right?"

Ayreon nods, "Yeah I've heard you guys upstairs before."

"And what happens after we argue?"

"Dad always says he's real sorry, you give him a hug sometimes a kiss and then the next day he brings you lollies."

Shockwave can't help but smile to that one, yeah if it's been a really stupid fight someone brings home the treats. He nods into that one and flushes a little. "I'm sorry you have to hear any of this. We are trying to… figure this all out."

Ayreon looks deep into his mother's optic. "Mummy, you should have something you really want. Dad's getting his truck and it's gonna be just like the last one if not better. I like your car, but if this is the one you really want… why can't you have it too? I don't understand."

Shockwave smiles and hugs his sweet mechling tight, "Well it's complicated. How would you like to sit here and take a look at everything? Don't mess it up, but since I have the keys I know you can't get away or anything."

Ayreon laughs, "Mummy, I'm a kid, my pedes won't reach the pedals. You go talk to Dad, I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see if he's being reasonable now." With that, rises and shuts the door.

Striding back over, Megatron leans in, "You were gone for awhile. What did you do, christen it?"

Shockwave pulls back not understanding. Megatron grazes his optic down to a certain hidden sable appendage and shrugs, "You seemed pretty needy to be alone with that piece of machinery."

Now the violet face flushes hot not just to the implication but to the truth: he really does want that car. "You will keep your cap on while in my vehicle or I will weld it on," Shockwave easily fires back.

Megatron leans in again and cups the waist, "Oh come on, just wanted to see if I could… *cough* turn the tables?"

Shockwave shoves the hand away and points back to the four door object that contains his most precious gift, "Keep an optic on your son while I negotiate," and swirls the keys reminding him that he still possesses them.

Black Leg tries to ignore what he heard earlier and draws the violet mech to his office, "So, how does the Krasnov handle?"

"Within acceptable standards," he says evenly.

Now he does have to bring up what he heard in the bondmate's argument, "Just so you know, the vehicle is not for sale. Concept vehicles are one of a kind."

Shockwave narrows his gaze already knowing what the guy is up to. Black Leg knows Shockwave is far far more intelligent than majority of this planet, and thus is baiting him into bargaining. "I'm fully aware of the definition of 'concept'. I have a few of them myself as a Design Engineer."

Thus the staring contest begins. Shockwave clinks the keys in his hand reminding him, he still has the prize in his hand.

"This car is priceless. I mean really, a four passenger Krasnov…." Black Leg banters back.

"Everything has a price," Shockwave easily bats back.

The black mech grins into the game, "There's no amount of currency that can purchase this piece of raw art."

Shockwave shifts his weight running the scenarios through his mind as to what this guy really wants from him in trade for the car. Wait! Two can play this game. He may not have liked Swindle's dirty pool tactics but he did have to agree, he was quite successful in acquiring him the bits and pieces he needed for his lab back in the day.

"You are correct, it's not the currency that determines the course of a transaction, it's knowledge."

Now it's Black Leg's turn to pale. He was NOT expecting respectable and honorable Shockwave to… play dirty. His plan had just been to bleed a whole lot out of the Guardian. He stutters, "Wha-what do you mean?"

The lilac palm closes the office door while the other twirls the keys, "How many people here know how you obtained your license to deal? How many of them know what you did to make your way into the Decepticon Ranks? How many people know exactly which dead Senators you rolled over to-"

"You WOULDN'T!" The paling mech sinks to his chair.

Nonchalantly, the taller one leans against the wall, "Me? No, never, I have no time for such games. But who knows who else would?" He swirls the keys again, "So, how much are we talking?"

The sickening mech mutters out a number that he knows will keep his bookie off his back for a month or two. Shockwave rumbles in laughter, "Sorry, I'm not paying more than my flat. Try again."

The mech tries again. This time Shockwave nods, "And as a bonus, I'll give you my old one as a trade in. How does that sound?"

"Thank you?" eeps out.

"Good answer. Cash or credit?"

After tucking Ayreon into bed, Megatron arrives back up in their master berthroom seeing Shockwave hide something away, "So just how did you get him to sell you the vehicle?" Then as an added jib, "Surprised you aren't sleeping in it."

That furrows the antenna back, "Just for that, I'm not telling." He knows holding this kind of a secret back will kill the silver curiosity.

Megatron walks across the berth startling the half dressed mech and dives into that drawer. Pulling out an all too familiar paper, Megatron starts laughing. His laughter rolls out and sinks him to a chair, "You got a speeding ticket during a test drive?!"

Grabbing his chest piece and the keys Shockwave snarls, "Oh screw you!"

"Wait, where are you going?" He's still laughing but trying to be serious.

"To sleep in my new car," and flicks his antenna in a tease as he races down the curved stairs.

"HEY!" Megatron chases after him. "You would never leave me for… her would you?"

The antenna flick in challenge and dashes out the door. A few moments later, Megatron hears the squeal of high performance tyres taking off into the night. He chuckles, "Fifty says he comes back with anther ticket."

* * *

a/n

My wonderfully talented husband helped with the writing of this. Proof-listening to the engine info he really wanted me to hit on the point that Black Leg wanted Megatron as the new leader-butter up the client? But also that, heh, if Megatron wants to go another round for control, he's game. But we both agreed, Sabath's-Megatron would never. So that final bit with Black Leg…. Oh D you sneaky one using Shockwave that way!

Oh where did this all come about? Sabath and I were dorking and looking at concept cars semi-together. And then… damned plot bunny attacked again. Oh we both agreed that Prissy Shockwave and Mechly Megatron would go a few rounds about their choices of vehicles. This was just too much fun, I couldn't pass it up!

Thanks to the Webster's Thesaurus: Aboma is a type of snake.

New one: . /2008/09/29/ how-the-new-ferrari-four-door-coupe-might-look/ in iridescent black/silver. Giving it that inky shimmer.

Old vehicle: Porsche Panamera in deepest Amethyst.

Can name the TV Show that used this song by Mike Post

Drive

Push it to the floor 'til the engine screams

Drive

Drive it like the demon that drives your dreams

You're on a hard road, nobody cares if you hit the brakes

You've gotta think fast, keep it in gear, one slip is all it takes

You gotta keep your wheels on the straight and narrow

If you wanna survive

Slow motion man, Iron and steel in the palm of your hand

High powered heart, bett'n your life on the state of the art

Lay down the law, Don't you let'm cross the line

Under the hood got the bad and the good, everyone's doing time


	47. Entertain Your Fire

Entertain your Fire

Light 'Em Up: Fall Out Boys Your Entertainment: Adam Lambert Hasbro: Shockwave Megatron NightStalker13: AU, Cole Karmashock.

Warnings? Uh, sweetness? Devoted mates in musical foreplay. There, you have been warned.

Do I own the rights to any of this and to abuse the songs or mechs, uhhh, not really? But NightStalker13 did give me permission to amuse his AU this way, but NO it's not cannon to said universe. Just some... fun.

* * *

After Puncture and Statik went home from Karmashock's birthday brunch, it left the bonded-expecting pair and the two doctors sipping cool drinks on the open patio. Clearly they are all a bit more relaxed with their pedes propped up on the stone riser before them and settled into the posh patio furniture. Even Cole is finding himself more and more relaxed around Megatron after that whole mining accident had shown him the aggressive side of the sliver mech before him. Almost makes him wonder if he's hallucinating and seeing a different mech now taking a sigh and caressing his mate's shoulder from the arm draped across the back of their settee.

The soon to be uncle and experienced father breaks Cole's thoughts by asking the purple mech, "Is it different this time round, Shockwave?"

Shockwave shrugs slipping his fruit-flavored drink. Megatron likes his drink a bit more basic and smiles, "Some things are the same."

This time Shockwave groans, "Give it a rest. Please."

Megatron sets his drink down and turns, "Look, I didn't mean it that way." Shockwave flicks his antenna in that 'oh really?' reply which only makes Megatron press the subject on. "My point exactly: moody. Hypersensitive."

Shockwave snarls lightly, "You carry him then and then we will see what the true definition of moody is." Coles silently smirks back to his earlier thoughts.

Megatron laughs, "Right! If I was a carrier… well, lets just not even go there. It wouldn't be pretty for anyone." He takes a big chug of his drink. And Shockwave takes that as a compliment to him being the carrier and thus saving the planet from a hormonal former-Warlord.

Karmashock chuckles back, "I'm just lucky I only had to experience it once and from a father's POV! Thank you very much."

On and on the conversations go. Megatron returns his arm back across the settee and Shockwave leans into him. Here with Cole and Karma, Shockwave is quite comfortable. They've both seen this couple at their best and their worst so a little sweet comfort is nothing. Megatron soothes down the winglet and Shockwave leans closer.

It's not until the antenna point droops in it's relaxed state to tickle Megatron's neck that he notices his mate has actually fallen asleep against him. Softly Megatron eases Shockwave to slide further down until his helm and droopy antenna lay sedated in his lap. With the grace of a well rehearsed move, scoops the legs up as well and tucks them on the rest of the bench seat. Shockwave nuzzles his face into the cup of the well muscled lap in a fashion that makes it clear, this is one of his favorite places to rest. Megatron's attention is only for the graceful helm below him.

Karma's face daws watching Megatron just completely at home like this. Those thighs are extremely sensitive and to have anyone touch them is certain death. Certainly, to nuzzle into it as if it was a sparkling's comforted pillow… Karma's spark just melts. So much trust and pure bond. The comfort Megatron allows Shockwave to give him and in return that compassion Megatron replies with… wow.

The silver arm is no longer against the seat's backrest, now it is upon his mate's sleeping form. Karma glances to Cole and sees it too. The red and white one is completely mulled by seeing the beast who had threatened his life once before is now just, well very clearly not that same person. "Sure you don't want to take him home?" he whispers.

"If I wake him up now, he'll be all grumpy and pissy. No, let him have a good rest and then I'll deal with his attempted wrath. Besides, it's not like at work or before when I would find him at his lab. He's among friends, a safe setting." he smiles and lays a warm hand to the violet hip plate.

Cole smiles, "Was he really that bad?"

"That bad? You mean comparing the past to the present? In some ways I don't think he has changed at all. He just throws himself so passionately into everything he does. You know for as much as everyone thinks he's an emotionless droid, he's really quite passionate. I mean that from the true meaning of the word not just between him and I."

Sipping his own drink, Karma nods most certainly understanding what Megatron is saying. For a kid who struggled in school, Megatron is an incredible master of language. He knows the power of words and their deepest meanings. He knows how they can lead or destroy lives, individuals or whole colonies. Apparently he also knows how to use them to melt a bot as well.

Cole reaches over and settles his own arm across the back of their settee as they watch Megatron look down upon his sleeping mate. "I want to pay him back."

Now that was unexpected. "Excuse me?" Coles asks. "What has Shockwave ever done to you?"

Megatron chuckle lightly, "No, not like that. Repay him but yes pay him back. The mech just really knows he's got the goods under that deceptive armor and the number of times he lets himself go just for me…." He can see the other two are confused. Is the mech mad or enamored by his mate, seems to be the silent question. Megatron lays his cheek into a propped up palm sharing his attention between the other couple and his sleeping mate. Ever so sweetly he runs a hand down the violet arm. "Have you ever heard him sing?"

Karmashock nods, "I caught him off guard one day."

Megatron just nods and then takes that hand of Shockwave's that had to be replaced. (the one with his silver name tucked under his frame right now) "Primus sure has a wicked sense of humor. I can play but can't, or _shouldn't_, sing. But him, damn can he sing with at intoxicating accent of his and yet doesn't play. I know he could if he tries but he… won't. I'm pretty sure it's because he knows he will put his whole self into it and surpass me and… doesn't want to hurt me." He takes the talented finger tips and kisses them.

For the therapist, it's incredible to listen to this mech talk about his lover. How far he has come. In his own way, he is so proud to have been a part of the growth. He's no fool in taking full credit for the changes for the hardest work of all is within the patient. Karma's point is that he was apart of it. When one of his patients takes a turn for the worst, this is one pair of bots he can look at and find a bright hope. A success. A strength. A promise fulfilled.

"So what are you thinking?" Cole once again ponders what Megatron is thinking about paying back this wonderful mate in his lap.

"I am going to find a way to let my self go likewise and drive him absolutely nuts." His brain in processing and trying to figure out just how to do it.

Karmashock is about to reconsider his previous thoughts when Megatron begins chuckling. "Oh yes, that will do just nicely."

"Ah, Megatron, what are you up to?"

"Those stairs are going to turn on him," his optics turn to the slatted patio covering as he plans and plots.

The medical profession carefully advises, "Ah, Megatron, that hip? The sparkling?"

Megatron turns back to them confused, "What?"

"The fall down the stairs?"

Megatron chuckles waving the image aside, "Oh don't worry, nothing like that. You have no idea how much I panicked when he hit the stairs last night. But seeing how he landed hip first, we were sure he would be fine. Besides…I didn't have a choice. He was, erm, determined?"

Cole covers his face to the image of the two bots before him going at it on the stairs. Karma on the other hand takes a drink chuckling, "So what has your battle processor come up with? Or is it top secret?"

Megatron shakes his head at the civilian teasing his military-gone-retired side. Checking to see how asleep Shockwave is, drops his volume to a almost a whisper and tells them.

"Cole, do you know someone who sings? I need a little favor recorded."

The red and white one smiles broadly. Okay this is one of the sweetest and craziest things he's heard someone do for their lover. "Actually, there's a set of friends in the x-ray department that might be just up your alley."

******Light 'Em Up******

Megatron had told Shockwave he would be staying late but there would be a surprise waiting for him when he got home. That always brings a shiver down his spine. Both in fear and in trepidation. Megatron is the master of sneakiness and…

Carefully stepping into the suite, he sees the large candelabra set on the piano with a large reflective plate underneath it. Only half of the candle are lit and with the silver tray's help, makes wavy shadows across the ceiling. Shockwave halts and looks around the room. There are dark shadows in the corners but he can also see there are more candelabras here and there around the room unlit. What is going on? Ever so carefully he sets his briefcase and keys just in time to hear:

Clap clap-clap, clap clap-clap

… and so the beat is repeated over and over again as the other owner of this home strides smoothly and rhythmically down the stairs into the main room. It's not just the stride and the struck out beat to a pumping song that flares the golden optic, it's the attire. Oh crap, it's the tasseled leather thing he was wearing the other day from the stairway fiasco. Shockwave swallows hard and freezes as the mech before him continues to strike that beat out with his hands and seductively strides his way to -Oh shit, the piano- in that strong mechly arrogant way of his. The one that shows he is in power and control of not just this moment and the room, but with a flash of his wicked smile and cocked brow… he OWNS that blue spark as well!

Reaching the piano, Shockwave notices, the stool is shoved under the piano. This is not going to be a soft beat, this is going to…. His spark flutters and those talented deadly digits flick something on the keyboard and then strike the keys to the beloved instrument that is going to pang out a song straight through his body.

One thing they both wanted in this home was a good sound system, and they got it and it's paid off. (Just ask the staircase!) Now a voice calls out from the speakers:

Whoa whoa

Be careful making wishes in the *bam bam* dark-dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their *bam bam* mark -mark

And besides in the mean-mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

{With each powerful thrum and bam-bam, Megatron really bangs it in like double barreled shots fired. Shockwave shivers loving it! Which only makes that silver grin wider! Watching Megatron stand there and lean powerfully over the keyboard is tearing Shockwave apart in wonderful delight! Oh no he will never regret that wish he made in the dark that came to fruition!}

I'm in the de-details with the ** devil

So now the world can never get me on my** level

Just got to get you out of the cage - I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

{That devilish grin reminds the masochist that he is the only one worthy to be with him. And arg! How he does love the fact that Megatron can take him out or put him in a cage. Most certainly, he releases himself from his own binds only for this mech.}

My song knows what you did in the dark

So light 'em up! Light em up! Light 'em up

I'm on fire!

{Shockwave jumps when the piano candelabra and the other scattered ones flare to life instantly. The room is ablaze in firelight. Leaping he palms his spark to the surprise. Oh Megatron found someone with FX skills and so when this piece came up, the room would light up with Megatron's wicked triggers. Fire ignites a beast within the pyromaniac. A sexual beast that has ravaged … heh, and gotten the younger one sparked-up again.}

So light 'em up! Light em up! Light em up!

I'm on fire.

{"In the dark in the dark" Megatron croons out to him}

Whoa whoa!

{Pulsing into the beat, Megatron's optics are all ablaze looking to the ceiling and soaking up the beat, lyrics and flames dancing shadow-show across the ceiling. Thrumbing and pressing into the keyboard, that candelabra is rocking spilling wax onto the silver tray, but controlled enough it won't tip over. He isn't abusing the piano, no he's using it just the way it was intended-pushed to it's fullest range. Like himself. Shockwave loves watching those shoulder and arm muscles move into the exercise of bringing music to life. Even the bent leg, muscles flex and clench into the thrusts of pounding out the beat with a pede.}

Writers keep writing what they ** write

Somewhere another pretty vein just ** dies

I've go the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything (except) for me.

{The specialized candles drop to a softer glow for the next verse. Yes Megatron had dropped one word from the song, for Shockwave IS his antidote and pierces him with his gaze}

A constellation of tears on your **lashes

Burn everything you love

Then burn the {flare} ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back the monster that you see

{Shockwave frowns to the monster Megatron used to be, but the warm smile from Megatron reminds him it is alright and the future stands before him now. If anything, it has made him stronger and a better mech for their future. And the way he leans out lets the younger know, his spark-song in the dark has been his healing grace. Shockwave flushes and starts to turn away. Not letting the moment be despairing, Megatron flares his optics and the room back up ablaze for the chorus. Once more he leans into the piano and really rocks it out. He wants Shockwave to see what his creation can do. He wants Shockwave to see what his spark has done. He wants Shockwave to see what his body has done. He wants him to see what their bondhood means to him.}

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up! Light em up! Light 'em up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up! Light em up! Light em up!

I'm on fire.

{"In the dark in the dark" Megatron croons out to him}

Whoa whoa!

{Now Megatron is really turning wicked! And pulls back to clap out the beat again and making a few strides closer to the mech making it look like he intends to ravage him right there up against the wall…again Shockwave whimpers wanting it too. But no! At the last second, he spins on that heel, showing his silver hard-toned naked aft and back to rock the piano. The cry of the song to "on fire" just pierces both their souls. Megatron keeps crooning out the 'in the dark-dark' to let Shockwave know, in the darkest moments of his life, Shockwave spark lights his way home}

My songs know what you did in the dark

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up! Light em up! Light 'em up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up! Light em up! Light em up!

I'm on fire.

{"In the dark in the dark" Megatron croons out to him}

Whoa whoa!

"Ohhh Primus," Shockwave sags against the wall most certainly he is aroused and beyond enamored that Megatron would go so far as to arrange the show and someone to record the other half of the music/lyrics to pull this off.

Megatron smiles, "Happy birthday, Shockwave." Shockwave flushes deep as his ruby sided lover walks past the fireplace mantel scooping up and bag of his favorite goodies. He takes his time walking back over to the heated mech using the wall as support. One step, then the next. That low slung leather tasseled cloth swishes with each mechly strut to his studdly mechly way.

"Oh shit," Shockwave whispers as the stud of his desires and passionate nights comes closer and then leans over him yet not touching him. Shockwave cranes his neck back feeling the heat radiating off his mate and catches the burning optics warming him up further. He's sure his spark is going to launch out of his chest consume the golden one within his grasp. (Although he can't due to the sparkling clinging to it, but it sure feels like it!)

"I love you very much," Megatron once more croons, "Open up." Shyly Shockwave does and Megatron slips one treat in. "Good mech. Don't move."

While Shockwave sucks on the lolly, the candles flicker and change. Megatron takes one of the candies as well and then drops the bag on the end table, rounding the couch to the stairs and picks up a length of chain dropping it round his neck… the next wicked beat starts coming on.

"Oh Primus no…." Shockwave winces recognizing the tune. "Please…. Oh you can't be serious!"

That naked pure mechly muscled aft makes it's way to the stairs and although he doesn't have Shockwave's gift of fluid grace, he's no fool in how to accentuate his attributes and he does understand the use of music. And yeah, he knows damn well what his physical attributes are. Even in fear, femmes have told him how sexy he is. And right now, his goal is to make Shockwave soil his own armor as he makes his way a few steps up!

"Only for you Shockwave, and I will kill you if you tell anyone I did this." Dumbly the mech can only stare. He can't believe it himself, let alone repeat it? Yeah, right.

*****For Your Entertainment****

{

The pulsing beat screams for the hip to thrust and check. And with a set of barely covered hips like that! Shockwave moans.

With each thrust of the beat, Megatron uses his vicious and charming expressions to accentuate the lyrics. A roll of the wrist and he brings both hands over his gorgeous crest, to the back of his neck, to flex his chest and hard abs.}

So hot out the box, Can we pick up the pace?

Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained

Push the limit, Are you with it?

Baby don't be afraid

I'm gonna hurt you real good, baby

{That last line has Shockwave moaning again and he know there's more lyrics that are going to kill him. Megatron smiles quite pleased this is doing what he wants. He inches his finger forward and shows Shockwave right where he wants him: At the back of the couch where he leans against it and can see the staircase.}

Let's go it's my show, Baby do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz, That I'm gonna display

{thrust the pelvis making the unclipped cable apparent, then squats and press imaginary neck to the floor, Shockwave whimpers}

I told ya I'ma gonna hold ya down

Until you're amazed

Give it to you till you're screaming my name

{rock the balls of the peded thrusting pelvis forward as he sinks to all fours and crawls in a very predatory wolf like move towards his prey. }

No escaping when I start, Once I'm in I own your spark

There's no way you'll ring the alarm

So hold on until it over.

{for that rips the grieve aside and bites the calf, tearing and biting his way up the leg to rise. He leaves the pelvic plates on. Shockwave is left clinging to the couch back for support. Megatron skips the torso plates, and continues to smirk, bite and tear the gauntlets and grieves aside.

Oooh! Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm about to do

?

Cause its about to get rough for you.

{flash the optics and fangs}

I'm here for your entertainment

Oooh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

. {innocent pout}

You thought an angel swept you off your feet.

{stroke antenna, and jerk the winglet}

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

{Rolls the pelvis}

I'm here for your entertainment

{Shockwave shakes his helm lightly knowing what is coming next in the lyrics and just not sure he hand handle what Megatron is going to do to him. With sweet expression, the dominate starts, removing the back, chest and belly plates dropping them at their pedes.}

It's alright, you'll be fine baby, I'm in control

Take the pain, take the pleasure

I'm the master of both

Close your eyes not your mind

{The heat of that breath on his neck is making his knees shake. He knows he's going to blow if Megatron pushes this much further.}

Let me into your soul

I'm a work ya till you're totally blown

{Now the hands are roaming over those sides and teasing the thumbs under the pelvic seams while the other thumbs over the pulsing and devoted spark.}

No escaping when I start.

Once I'm in I own your spark.

There's no way you'll ring the alarm.

So hold on until it's over.

{The chorus has him yanking back and robbing Shockwave of his heat}

Oooh! Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I'm about to do

? {whip chain from his neck, pull taught between two fists, making Shockwave's optic flare and aft drip down his thigh.}

Cause its about to get rough for you.

{flash the optics and fangs, smelling his lover's need.}

I'm here for your entertainment

{strides backwards, to retreat from the attack, thrust thrust of the pelvis making Shockwave plead to be taken now.}

Oooh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

. {innocent pout, not even giving Shockwave a chance}

You thought an angel swept you off your feet.

{strokes his own crest and jerks his helm back.}

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

{rips of the leather wrap}

I'm here for your entertainment

{Shockwave reaches for the bi-colored cable but it's just out of his reach, frustrating him}

Ohh yeah!

Do you like what you see?

{Now Megatron slowly removes Shockwave's tasset and burning cap. Sure enough, there's already lust tainting it. Shockwave's knee buckles when Megatron licks out the cap slowly. Shockwave's own cable is screaming and ready to blow. All it will take is one last move and…}

Whooa

I'll entertain you till you scream!

{While that last chorus plays, so does Megatron. Shockwave pleading and screaming his lover's name to please be taken. No, the bastard won't just strutting his viciously hard and mechly body. Going so far to grace his hands down his fully toned form that Shockwave just loves rolling the belly to chest like a snake. Shockwave loves a nice set of hard muscles that are honestly brought about and with a devoted spark underneath? He cries out again feeling the pulsing need about to go. Megatron even as the audacity to splay one hand from the small of his ruby back down over his silver hard aft while cupping the firmness in front from base to violet ringed tip}

"Nuhhh, -

*****insert reader's imagination here****


	48. Be A Mech

Be A Mech

A knock at the door brings the red and white checkered helo-bot from the kitchen. Wiping his hands on the towel tucked into his hip plate he calls, "Coming." Opening the door to Karmashock's apartment both mechs just stare at each other. Neither was expecting to find the other on the other side of the door. So surprised neither is exactly sure what to say.

Cole has met the young mech briefly once before and most certainly he is Karmashock's son, but there is also a fair share of Cera's in their son as well. His helm differs from his father, but heh, definitely related. The younger mech has even taken up Karma's goatee, albeit shorter. Looks good on him and probably pisses Cera off to no end. That brings an amused grin to Cole.

"Hi, Cole," Kortez gives a nervous greeting, but not for the reason Cole thinks.

"Ah, hello Kortez. Your dad is on his way just…." he knows it's a weak answer and one the kid has probably heard too many times. He sighs finishing the well abused line, "… just running late."

Kortez isn't mad though and smirks, "Yeah, I know. I'm not mad. Honestly," lifting a sworn hand. Then bites his lip letting the white palm fall, "He's not expecting me anyways."

Seeing there is something deep on the kid's face, Cole stands aside to welcome him into his father's home, "I was just making dinner. Care to stay?" The question was more of '_Do you want me here while you talk to your father?' _while shutting the door.

Kortez looks up to the mature and well established mech. One clearly set into his career like his own father. Maybe this could be the mech to act as a buffer in the conversation he needs to have. "If you don't mind," Kortez asks Cole to please stay.

Relieved and keeping it light, Cole heads back into the kitchen to stir the sauce on the stove. Seeing the vegetables half cut, Kortez picks up the knife and finishes the preparation. Plenty of times he and his sister had been in charge of making dinner while his mother worked and dad was running late. One thing Cera insisted was that he know how to cook for himself, unlike his father! He has to smile a bit. Thanks to that, he's in this predicament now.

"Cole, can I ask you something?" the young mech asks seriously.

The red one shrugs his lighted shoulders, even though a bit worried **what** the question will be. Slowly he nods not looking up.

"Why did you really become a doctor? Were your forced?"

Cole's body relaxes greatly to the course of the conversation. One he's more welcome to discuss with the younger mech. One on the way to establishing his own career. This mech is more grounded and a much more level head than his wild sister, most certainly a warm glint in his parent's optics. Cole turns so he can see his honest expression, "No, I wasn't forced nor was I guilted into it. I really wanted to become a doctor."

"Did you EVER think of anything else?" He scoops up the cut veggies and tosses them into the salad bowl, picking up the next one to cut up.

Cole pulls out the plates, "Yeah, sure, but they never stuck too long. I kept swaying back to being in the medical field."

"Why?" It's an honest question. Not just for Cole's answer but for why he is pondering his own course of action in his budding career.

Cole looks over the mech before him. This is not a kid. This is a young mech on the cusp of being a full mech. What is he saying, he is a full mech. Grown up. Ready to make mistakes but also old enough to head out on his own. Oh. That.

Cole gives him clear answer with a soft support, "I saw the good my parents were doing. I saw the happiness it brought them in making others well. A stable honest living with growth and potential." It doesn't seem to ease the other though, so he hands him a handful of little vegetables to cut up but doesn't let go thus forcing Kortez to look into his green optics, "What's really going on, Kortez?"

Kortez chews on his lip for a moment trying to gather his thoughts together. Cole lets go of the radishes but Kortez doesn't cut them up right away. Instead he seems to be studying them. To Cole's surprise, the mech doesn't cut them into slices or cubes. He cuts in an artistic flare making one look like a rose, another like a little petro mouse and so forth. Then with a little bit more flare, sets the salad artistically on to the plates.

Decorating the plates, Kortez presses on, "What would your parents say if you were to transfer or change careers to something they didn't approve of? Say something they thought was frivolous." Knowing that he can't fool the doctor, he continues, "I know Dad would be cool but Mum's going to be furious."

With that he takes the three plates and sets them on the table. Cole watches as the clean cut, respectful mech sets the table perfectly to upper class standards. He sets the forks precisely two fingers from the plate lip and the glasses the perfect equal distance, even folds the napkins into those swan like poses. Clearly the mech has been going to culinary and catering classes after a long day assistant managing at the grocery store.

Kortez shrugs not looking up, "But you still live with your parents so I guess you wouldn't understand." It wasn't a jab or an insult, just a statement of fact.

Cole shuts off the stove and checks the garlic bread in the oven, "Yes and no."

That does bring the dark blue helm up. Cole smirks and leans back against the counter crossing his arms proudly over his chest, "I told them I wanted to move out and be on my own. I wasn't going to be looked at as a 'mama's-mech' for all my life."

Both mechs chuckle to that knowing in way that is how Cera tries to treat Kortez. It's been a sore spot with Karma and Cera. Where Violex needs a leash, Kortez needs the apron strings cut. Cera is just got it backwards and won't listen to Karma. Karma is afraid for his daughter and crushed that his son is being smothered.

Now there is something Cole can understand a little. "We compromised."

Kortez gapes, "We? I don't understand."

Cole explains, "They built the house in the back for me and I accepted it. There was no reason for me to go off and purchase property when I was going to inherit their's any ways. So, I have my own walls completely separate from their house. I can come and go as I please with no need to check in with them constantly. Although I do occasionally out of love and respect for them. After all they are good bots."

Kortez has to nod to that. It's not like either the red doctor's or the young blue mech's parents are criminals… like the patients in Karmashock's sessions.

"Is there someone else involved?" Cole watches the young one carefully.

"No," he almost looks sad.

"Is it because there ISN'T someone involved?" Cole tries again wondering if Kortez had gotten his spark broken and is running away.

To that Kortez has to chuckle, "No, not that either. Sure I've dated, but no, I haven't found anyone serious yet." Then he points a finger back in warning, "And I'm fine with that. No need to rush into anything I'll regret."

Cole nods. He knows the divorce wasn't easy but nor was it tragic or devastating and all parties agreed it was NOT a mistake that Karma and Cera bonded or broke apart. A fact of life. Once more, Cole has to admire the maturity of the mech before him. Most certainly a smart one and well grounded as well. He cares greatly otherwise he wouldn't be so torn apart about why he is here.

"Kortez-" the sound of the motor bike pulling in and transforming outside the patio stops Cole's thoughts. It's only a matter of moments before Karma will be coming round the main entrance and down the hall. Kortez grips the back of the chair preparing himself for the impending conversation.

In a last ditch wrestle with his emotions, the young bot, with his father's slate optics, looks up to Cole for either support or rescue. The emerald ones soften in compassion as the keys are heard in the lock to the main door. Cole leans over and pulls the bread from the oven just as it beeps and the front door opens.

"Mmm smells good, Cole. I could smell it all the way down the hall." The elder blue motor bike walks in, nose in the air, optics closed. "I guess that means that tonight I'll be completely at your-"

"Hi Dad," Kortez cuts off the statement before he hears something he most certainly does not want to.

Karma stumbles and flashes his optics open, "Kortez?! Ah … what…? Nice to see you…. Son?"

Kortez busts out in a laugh. His poor dad being just a goof and yet not want to offend anyone. "Yeah Dad, it's good to see you, too."

Cole stands up with the bread and then smirks, "And good to see you too, Karma."

Now the therapist is really wondering what is going on. Cole huffs and motions to Kortez to come help him while telling the elder one, "Go get cleaned up. You're just in time for dinner." Reluctantly, Karma does as suggested.

Inside his berthroom, Karma takes off his jacket and empties the pockets, tossing it into the hamper. He ponders why Kortez would show up unexpected. Quickly he checks his phone to see if he had been negligent in answering a message from his son. No, nothing there so why would he be here just out of the blue? His mind begins to wander and scatter with ideas as he cleans up and heads back to the main room. By the time he gets there, Cole and Kortez are just sitting down and discussing the recipe of the meal.

Silently, Karma takes his seat and enjoys the conversation two of the most important mechs in his life are sharing. The father notices that his son is very detailed in his questions. At one point Cole mentions he would be more than willing to have him over to his home on his parents estate and show him how to make some other culinary delight he enjoys.

"So when did you become a chef?" Karmashock finally asks when the conversation lulls for a moment.

Kortez stirs his ravioli through the white sauce for a moment, "Six lunar cycles ago I quit my retail job. I've been full time with a catering company since then."

Karma nods, but Kortez doesn't continue. Alright, so this change isn't the problem the two career bots can tell. There is most certainly something heavier on the younger mech's mind. "Kortez, you know I'm here to listen, what is really going on?"

He pops the last ravioli in his mouth thus staving off the conversation a little bit longer. Karma sets his fork down showing that he isn't going anywhere. Cole on the other hand continues eating in order to keep the table relaxed.

"Mum is going to kill me," the young Australian accent groans.

"No she's not," Karma shakes his head. "Your mum loves you too much to kill you. Now I on the other hand, I might if you don't spill it!" He picks up the butter knife in a teasing threat.

The younger bike puts his face into his hands, "Dad, your humour isn't helping this time."

Cole reaches out and touches the young gentlemech's arm, "Kortez, if you want to be taken seriously as a mech, you need to act like one." That does turn both pair of slate optics to the taller mech of the table.

Kortez ponders over that statement for a few moments. "You're absolutely right." He pulls himself up straight and proud, "After all, I should be proud, and I am." The grin comes out wide. "I got offered a position as a souse chef for a prestigious cruise line. You know, one of those that goes from Cybertron to other vacationing off-world resorts."

Karmashock blinks, Cole asks, "Which line?" Kortez tells him and now it's Cole's turn to blink and his fork slips clattering to the plate, "They are very exclusive."

Karma turns to his upper class friend, "Is this a good thing, Cole?"

Cole gapes and Kortez flushes, "It's an incredible opportunity. The people he will meet… The pay is amazing!" Karma scowls a little and Cole frowns back. "It's not a sin to be wealthy, is it, Karmashock?" The older two have their own silent conversation.

"I never said that. I just don't want him to be exploited or made uncomfortable."

"I knew I should have gone with my first instinct if this is any indication how Mum is going to take it," Kortez shrinks again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Karmashock turns to his son.

Kortez pushes back from the table and stands up, "What I mean is that it has nothing to do about the pay or the prestige."

"Good," Cole picks up his fork again. He plants his elbow and points the fork at him, "Now, out with it. If it has nothing to do with the notoriety or the pay, than what IS this all about? Why are you really afraid to talk to your mother?" With a cant of his helm, Cole already knew the answer but wants Kortez to spill it. With that, he aims the fork at the father, "Tell him first."

"I want out. I want to do my own thing. I want to make my own choices and I don't want you or Mum making me feel guilty about it."

"Did I ever do that to you?" Karma is a tiny bit concerned that maybe he had even though he knows Cera's being over the top.

Kortez looks away from the probing optics and sinks back to his chair, "No, not you Dad."

Karma openly sighs, "Good." Then leans in, "So how did this all come about?" The delighted smile on his face lets Kortez know this is a personal pride in seeing his son happy. Setting his own silverware down, he leans in to listen.

"Dad, it was crazy! Incredible! Amazing!"

Karma and Cole beam and chuckle a little seeing the young mechling come out again. One that has not been lost with the need to become an adult mech. Cole watches Karma's reaction to his son telling his story of meeting the lead chef of this cruise line. Flailing his hands in the air to gesticulate into the story, Cole smiles... yep most certainly his father's son. His accent getting thicker with that unique lit and bright optics. What fascinates him more is the way Karma leans in and encourages him more and more with curious questions and beaming 'um-hums'.

Propping his beaming chin into his well trained hand, Cole smiles to himself. This must have been what it was like for Karma when he told his parents about choosing his profession and making his own way. Cole knows Karma's parents loved and encouraged him as well. It's wonderful to see this warm relationship he has with his son knowing the one with the daughter is a rocky one (even if it is getting better now.)

"... And so he loved the idea of having someone young and fresh with a desire to adjust menus for bots or even... get this DAD! Oh my GOSH! Aliens! Can you just imagine it! Other species! Can you just -!" He's gasping for the sheer excitement of it all practically bouncing out of his chair and across the table.

Karma finally reaches over and folds his hand around an excited matching younger version of his own self. "It sounds wonderful son. When do you leave?"

"Two cyber weeks." Kortez bites his lip. "Will you tell Mum for me?"

"No." It's a firm, yet kind rebuke. No one moves.

Kortez frowns but nods, "Yeah, I already knew the answer to that one, I figured I would try," shooting back his own goofy grin.

Karma grips the hand giving a firm response, "But I will stand by your side when you tell her and defend your choice to grow up and out."

"You would do that?" The pleading optics stare at their giver.

"I'm very proud of you, Kortez. I know coming here tonight and saying you want to move off world with no idea when you will be coming back wasn't easy. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous my self to make that move. I was lucky that I didn't do it alone. I had a growing family to comfort me when I came home. I'm a bit worried about you doing this alone. But I will always be available for you to call me at anytime. And I will always be here for you when you come home." The matching hands grip tightly.

Although Cole has faded into the background of this conversation and no, he's not really a part of this family, he is quite touched by being able to witness it. Seeing that there is more that needs to be discussed, he rises and reaches for the plates.

"Cole, will you come too?" The younger accented question brings the red helm to still. That freezes the taller mech's spark as well. He's just not sure if he should or not. Yes, he's had civil conversations with Cera, but this is a family moment.

"Ahhh, ummm..." He reaches for the next plate catching a glimpse of Karma's expression. "I don't know if I should." Then turns away quickly when Karma's frown comes out. Swiftly he gathers the rest and heads into the kitchen. Karma grabs the goblets and follows.

"Look, I'm sorry Cole if I made you uncomfortable...," Kortez is kicking himself.

Cole leans across the bar, "It's not that, well... let me think about it." He shoots him what he hopes is a reassuring grin.

Throwing his father's humour out there once more, "Hell, Dad might need a medic for standing up for me after Mum gets done with him."

"KORTEZ!" Karma gapes. One thing he has made clear in the split was that he will not put up with the bad mouthing.

"I'm just kidding, Dad, geeze don't blow a fuse or something."

Now Cole does have to cough back a laugh. Karma hits him on the central rotor assembly making him cough again, "Don't encourage him!" But he can't hold back his own grin to the two of them teasing him. "You two, I swear."

Cole flicks to the phone, "Go call Cera and get this done and over with. I'll call ahead and have the ICU prepared." And ducks out of the way of Karma swatting him again. Kortez is the one to laugh this time.

For him, it's good to see his Dad happy again. Rising, he goes to the phone and calls his Mum to set up an appointment to see her. There's no way his father would let him get away with this kind of news over the phone. No, he was raised with more manners than that. "Dad, she said she can see us now if it's urgent."

Cole notices both blue mechs are watching him for an answer. They both want him there. One set of slate blue optics begging him, he might be able to turn down, but two? No, he was dead meat. Silently he nods. A set of arms wraps around him, "Thank you."

Cole leans in and presses his helm to Karma's, "Anything for you."

* * *

Dr. Cole, Dr. Karmashock and Kortez all belong to =NiGhT-sTaLkEr13 's universe.  
A thought came one day about Cole interacting with Karmashock's children. Cole is a supportive and well balanced mech and I can see how he can be an encouragement to a young career minded bot. Sabath and I agreed this would be a good plot-bunny to explore.

Funniest of all funnies... I had this all typed up and written and then went to enroll my son in high school, (heart pangs) and that night, I have I really nice educational conversation with a career oriented gentleman as to getting my sons into the right schools following high school. This man I can most certainly see as a mentor to my own sons, if they decide to follow down that same career field. Therefore, I know he won't read this, but still, I dedicate this to him and all you who mentor and encourage others who may not even be your own children.


	49. Spare Some Room

Spare Some Room

Musical Muse: Queen's Pressure Just a little bit for Mother's Day. Well, let's just say, this chick when she was pregnant almost got herself fired for snapping her temper about being sick and tired of everyone's advice, telling her what to do and that famous line "You shouldn't-" And yup a couple asses (thankfully not my husband) had to jab a painful reminder... Any way, Happy Mother's Day NS13-Shockwave lovers who are strong in their own right and can hold their own and know their own limits.

creation date: April 18th, 2013

* * *

"Shit! No!"

Seeing the yellow mech's hand on Shockwave's pectoral area just flared the silver mate. Dropping his gear tote, charges from his truck. Several members of his team parked near by, dropped their bags and run with him. The poor lighter mech never saw the doom befalling him. One moment his hand is lightly patting the designer of his new acquisition and the next his wrist is painfully twisted up behind his back and against the pristine vehicle.

"MEGATRON!" Shockwave roars in shock and horror, but the silver beast ignores his name.

"Keep your filthy hands off him!" The fangs come out seething in rage and jerk the arm tighter up.

"Megatron, stand down!" Shockwave tries the military term.

But all that does is turn the anger from the yellow mech to the purple one with disgusted arms crossed over his pronounced chest. "You ALLOWED him to touch you?"

Slog tries a different approach, "Hey Shockwave. You alright?"

Shockwave flares his optic, "I'm perfectly fine, Slog." His warning glare is for his over aggressive mate. "Megatron, Let. Him. Go." It's a final warning. Megatron doesn't move. So Shockwave presses in and clenches his hand tightly around Megatron's wrist, pinching his fingers into just the right spot where the mech hisses and has no choice but to release his prisoner.

"Damnit Shockwave! What is wrong with you?" Megatron seethes massaging his wrist.

"Me? What is wrong with you?!" Shockwave pulls the yellow mech out of the way and himself into his mate's personal space.

At this point, the rest of Megatron's team can see the fight is going to be domestic and although Megatron is known for his aggressive and hot temper, they all know, he will NEVER strike Shockwave. But it doesn't mean he won't strike them. Slog gently tugs the yellow mech further out of the line of fire and the others head for the staging area for their team.

"That filthy mech had his hands on you!"

"Oh really? I must be an idiot and didn't notice someone congratulating me on a successfully completed project. I guess you and your teammates are the only ones allowed touch each other? So are you all feeling each other up in the sweltering locker rooms as well after a job well done? Hm?"

Megatron's fists clench in rage to that, how DARE Shockwave think he's being territorial. Shit, he is! NO! The expecting father tries again. "He could have-"

"Oh give it a rest, Megatron!" Shockwave turns away from Megatron beyond frustrated and to where his vehicle has been scratch by Megatron's temper, "Now look what you've done."

Megatron carefully grasps Shockwave by the bicep and rolls him so his back is pressing against the back door of the expensive posh sedan. "I'm only-"

Shockwave narrows his gaze and snarls back, "What? You're only what? Treating me like some helpless femme. Shit, really?" He yanks his arm out of his grasp, "Don't FUCKING tell me what I can and CAN'T do!" and boldly shoves Megatron out of his personal space. "Just go to work and leave me the hell alone."

This cyber-week has put them at opposite shifts. They haven't had any time together and it obviously is grading on Megatron's nerves. He hasn't been able to cuddle and enjoy this short amount of time together. Shockwave safe and healthy in his arms is more comforting than any drug he had ever taken. Feeling the white and violet soft form beneath his callused midnight touch is such a solace and a peace he needs when projects like this go too long and sideways. Why can't Shockwave just see he's looking out for what is best and needs him healthy and well?

For as much as Shockwave has missed his mate, he has NOT missed this piece of the mech. The pandering condescending one that …. He sighs. No maybe Megatron isn't intentionally putting him down but damn-it when every stinking femme on the plant has to tell him their 'birth stories' and tries to make him be one of them, it's enough to make him sick. Plus, defending his droid half with clients has him digging his fingers into his palm, and taking all he has to shove emotions out of his reply so it DOESN'T come out in anger. If that's not enough, then every conversation with someone in the mechanical division is in defense to mechly-hood. It was bad enough with the 'fairy' names and all that from when his bondhood was revealed, but now to make him look like a weak pathetic office worker who can only lift a data pad when he goes to lift a spacebridge panel and do an inspection. If they had SEEN the spance of his chest and arms they'd piss in fear. As it is, he's at his limit of people trying to shove him into categories, shove him around and tell him what is in his best interest like the pregnancy has shorted his logic circuits and stupefied him. Right now, he would love to be a Besearker show them just how strong, determined and skilled he really is. The skilled deadly warrior he was when pushed into a corner. That will show them all! bGrowl!/b

The yellow mech's supportive pat had been strictly for the mech's processor and skill as a regular being. Not a droid. Not a bound-mech. Not a carrying mech. Not a desk warmer. An honest pat of successful completion to the being known as Shockwave and his unique skill and Megatron just had to roar in and steal the one positive moment he's had in a long time.

Fuming Shockwave rounds the nose of the vehicle to take the wide path to the driver's side. Sprinting, Megatron rounds the rear and leans his hand on the door keeping Shockwave from escaping this argument.

"Shockwave listen to me!" Shockwave starts to cut him off again but Megatron growls in warning with a directed finger, "DON'T!" Shockwave takes three steps back and stomps his foot to that horrid word again. He seriously considers jogging to the ute and take it home just to royally piss Megatron off. But there is far, and then there's too far in pressing Megatron's limits even with his mate.

Megatron tries once more with the seething defiant mech before him, "You have to be careful. You just never know when the slightest-"

Shockwave throws his helm all the way back so he doesn't even look at Megatron and mutters a cuss of exasperation. Megatron stops his sentence on his own this time waiting for Shockwave to look at him again. He knows that tap to Shockwave's pede, he's counting and trying to tamp down his own temper.

Finally the violet helm comes back and he reaches for the door handle considering the conversation over, but Megatron doesn't move his hand. So Shockwave lays his antenna back into battle mode and states slowly in a tone he would use to a subordinate, "I suggest you remove your hand and step away right now."

Megatron knows Shockwave is at his limit but he has not gotten a chance to get his point across, "Does that mech even know you are pregnant?"

"It doesn't matter," he snaps to another jab to his dignity.

"Yes it does." Megatron tries to argue his point.

Slapping his right hand to the roof of the car, Shockwave then curls the left shoulder back and with the heel of his hand, slams a full force shot into the center of Megatron's chest. That breaks the ebony palm from the car door as he staggers back. Shockwave then presses further into Megatron so he can hiss out a quiet cold voice from their past. "What do you really think of me? I was worthy to be your Commander, I was worthy to be the Guardian in your stead, My Liege, but I'm really that pathetic that I can't carry a sparkling without you looking over my shoulder constantly? Now that I'm pregnant I'm nothing but a pansy?! I was a Primus forsaken Operations Commander who trained those pathetic sparklings to live to fight another day FOR YOU! Give me some damned credit!"

Megatron quiet replies back, "I know, it's just that what happened last time-"

"You will never let me forget that I failed you by your constant hovering! You should be carrying him if you can do such a damned better job than me! My LORD!" and cracks his fist on the hood again.

The crack strikes to the core of both their sparks like a pain they never want to relive again.

Slog calls out that their crew is getting ready to embark.

Shockwave snarls back once more, "Make your decision quickly." With an exaggerated bow complete with extended right leg (hidden by being between two vehicles) the purple mech asks uberly submissively, "Do I have permission to return to our domicile to retire for the day without your assistance, Master?"

Megatron's temper flares again at Shockwave mocking his concern, "Fuck it Shockwave, you are such a stuck up little prick sometimes! I think you enjoyed your rein over Cybertron a little too much and it all went to your Elite Class Tarn head. Just don't come crying to me when you lose-"

Okay that one was too far for both of them.

"Bastard!" Shockwave turns and yanks the door open knowing if he touches Megatron again, he might castrate him this time. Pulling the vehicle away swiftly, runs over Megatron's pede making the silver beast roar even louder in pain.

* * *

The shift was hell and a half on his aching pede and throbbing helm. Pulling up at home he wonders if he should even bother coming home, but he needs to know Shockwave is alright. He has to watch over him. It is his job to protect Shockwave, for he failed him the first time with his short temper. But on the other hand, maybe Shockwave has a point. He wasn't some weak pathetic bot. He was a strong, capable, cautious and (rubbing his chest) very much an able bodied mech. Damn that blow hurt, but nothing like the one Shockwave took to his honor from Megatron's accidental-careless burst.

Some how the sliver humble bot makes the move to enter their home. He drops the keys like he normally would. He wasn't going to hide the fact he was home, nor was he going to announce he was home. No, a middle ground. There has to be a compromise. There had to be a way of letting Shockwave be the strong mech he has always been proud of and yet room for Megatron to protect him.

Megatron just didn't know what to do. He had never been around any good fathers that were expecting. Nor any mothers for that matter either. He just… was at a loss. He loves Shockwave so very much and to watch him grieve last time was just too much. To see Shockwave believe he had failed his bonded, it tore Megatron as well. Once more Megatron feels he has failed. He just couldn't bear to watch Shockwave implode again, and yet that's exactly what he's causing.

Now his head is screaming at him. That fight could have gone so much more differently if Shockwave had just been reasonable in the beginning and saw his point rather that being all defensive. Why did Shockwave have to be so….oh forget it.

Shutting off the light Shockwave had left on for him, Megatron heads for the guest room. He tries to take a shower, but it does not help his demeanor. Slipping beneath the crisp unused sheets of the guest berth, he tries to go to sleep. Yeah, that's a joke for the insomniac. Still he knows he has to try, for he still has a job to do and a mate & unborn sparkling to protect.

He's not sure how long he has wrestled with his thoughts, but is startled to feel a warm body pressed into his back. The hands are pressed flat between his shoulder blades, not smothering or clinging. Just a pair of soft hands saying, 'I'm here if you want me.'

One thing he has admired about their relationship is the ability to communicate without words. They always have. How ever did he miss that Shockwave was in love with him during the war, he will never know. Right now though, that love is not being hidden. Shockwave should not be the one apologizing, it should be he. But he's just too proud at the moment to say he was out of line. Should he keep a cold shoulder to his mate, for he really doesn't feel worthy to be here with him. Should he leave the berth to sleep on the couch, for there's no way he's going upstairs right now just to have Shockwave think all has been mended. Just what should he do?

Soon Shockwave's exhausted soft breathing makes the answer for him. Ever so carefully, Megatron rolls over and drapes one arm over the unarmored mech holding him loosely against his side. Not the tight crushing grip he would like, but also not letting Shockwave escape his tenderness.

Shockwave snuggles in like he always has when completely comforted; hands pressed to the sliver chest, one thigh slipped between the silver two, face buried in the charming orator's throat. Yeah, he can deal with this compromise for right now. They'll figure the rest out later, for now… just breathe together.

Shockwave nuzzles and hums like a contented sparkling, and Megatron holds him safe like the guardian he promised to be.


	50. Painted Purple

Painted Purple

May 8, 2013 Humor, a bit of a crack-fic.

Nickel Back: Burn it to the Ground

SO NOT cannon to NightStalker13's AU, except for the violet ring and the bondhood, after that, this si pure fun in the need to go nutty with a friend. Thank you Sabath.

"Purple? Bahahah" the rookie has the cogs to laugh and point at the colored titanium ring dangling from Megatron's itching pelvic region. Sure he might weigh as much as Megatron, but the kid is built like a bowling ball with arms and legs sticking out. And with him laughing like that, only reminds them all of one of those sparkling-toys that bumble around on the floor.

"Oh, he's gonna die now," Slog shakes his head towards another mech drying off.

"Do we call for the ambo now or just figure out our cover stories ahead of time for why we didn't know what happened?"

Slog chuckles, the other shrugs, Megatron blinks and stares at the bumbling idiot. "Excuse me?"

"Heheheh, I mean seriously!" The fool tries to impersonate Megatron by pulling his shoulders up like the burly mech and dropping his voice down a few registers. He almost has the roll to the hips right with the dominating stomp, unfortunately it looks ridiculous on his rounded frame. It's so stupid looking, that even Megatron can't help but watch what the dorkapus is going to do next with a cocked-curious brow ridge. "I'm big bad Megatron, look at me I can kill you with just a blink of my optic and yet," he shoots off into a high faulsetto voice, "I have pretty-purple-blingle on my bad-aft-dingle."

Once more Megatron looks to Slog and couple others beside him, Megatron is looking to his teammates for confirmation of what he just saw. They are watching him to see if he's going to pound the rookie into guacamole or snap his neck or….

Finally Megatron (arms still crossed over his great and scarred chest) thumbs towards the dork still trying to parade around impersonating him swinging his own meager limp member into the joke. "Alright, fess up time. Who told this moron there was an opening on our team?"

Faces pale. Megatron is not going to kill the idiot, he's going to slaughter the one who let the idiot on their team.

"I did." Some mechs scramble to cover themselves, others don't care maybe hoping to get a go with Supervisor Layce. "Mmm, looking good as ever, Megatron. Nice upgrade."

Megatron growls and turns into the spray trying to get the itching off his body and the rash her optics are leaving as well. Round&Stupid just doesn't get it and leans in, "OH SHIT! YOU frag'n the boss?!"

The whole room moans to the impending doom. Someone calls out, "Nice knowing you Rookie! Say hello to Primus for me when you meet him in the next blink."

Megatron leans into the idiot's face with his optics aflamed, "I'm bonded and NOT to her, you idiot!" He pulls back a little and gives a deadly smile, "By the way, this is VIOLET, you know, as in VIOLENCE? Not purple, I suggest you remember that." He flinks the fink in the forehelm with a 'dink' and pulls upright. Rolling his neck back letting the spray beat down on his powerful chest, he lets the water and solvent try to wash away his temper too.

Rookie tries to make it look like Megatron didn't scare him, "Heh, pOtato, potAto," and shrugs. "Whatever."

Megatron doesn't open his optics but does growl openly, "Kid, if you want to walk out of this locker room, I suggest you shut up."

Slog reaches over and pulls the kid to one of the shower heads further down. "I warned you and so did he. Don't mess around with Megatron."

The Rookie doesn't listen though and most certainly doesn't want to leave this situation shame faced. "He doesn't scare me," he tries once more to sound unintimidated.

The wiser mech shakes his head and tries once more, "He should."

"I should," Megatron jerks his helm back to pin the doof with just his steely gaze.

Jutting his fat chin up he tries to look fierce right back, "You're so cocky and think you have all these guys cowering at your scarred chest, big OLD long cable with an oversized audio-bobble on to keep it in action."

The silver ex-gladiator roars into the challenge, "I'll show you what these OLD hands have learned you smart-aft sparkling!"

"Megatron, back in your cage!" Layce snaps when she sees Megatron jerk to move forward.

"WHIPPED!" Rookie fires back thinking he has the upper hand in this verbal-mech battle. Slog pulls the kid's helm down as Megatron swings right over the top of them both cracking his fist into the shower tiles.

"Oh boy, here it comes. Twenty says the kid pisses himself."

"Ten says Slog's gonna get knocked too."

"Forty says Megatron's gonna get a suspension."

Someone else whispers, "Who wants to call Shockwave?"

All optics turn to the whisperer. Someone shoves a phone in his hand and to further the dare, a twenty.

Poor Slog is trying to talk Megatron down while barking at the Rookie to shut up. Layce is yelling at all three of them to cut it out. Fists are being thrown, slipping and sliding in the wet area and mouths popping off.

"You little punk! You haven't a clue what you are saying."

"And you are all brawn with out much else up there!" The tubby taunter fires back.

"Actually, he's quite brilliant."

Instant dead silence hearing the English voice calmly project through the tiled room. Layce rears up and stomps towards the larger purple mech just showing her jealousy of him. As she approaches, he tucks his hands into his folded elbows over his own broad chest and looks down on her. She does NOT intimidate him. The elegant antenna perk curiously as she snaps.

"You have no business down here! Go back to your glassed in walls and your prissy desk, Draftsman."

He blinks at her for a second, and then ignores her. Raising his helm he takes in the situation. Slog is trying to pry both Megatron's strong hands off the fat neck that still isn't fully enclosed. The Rookie twerp is staring bright opticed at the new bot he has never seen before. Elegant and pristine, he does not belong down here, but the miners accept him as if he has every right to be here? He must be some kind of executive, but Layce called him 'draftsman'?

"What's the nerd doing here?" he chokes out under the crushing ebony vice.

Slog lets go, "I give up, Megatron, he's all yours," and walks out of the shower snagging a towel on the way. "Hello, Shockwave."

The violet helm tips ever so respectfully to the older miner, "Slog."

Megatron is panting and huffing. Not in exertion, but in restraint. Shockwave's optic flares to a glow only Megatron would understand. Smiling, Megatron shakes his head ever so slightly, "Bad timing, Shockwave." He smirks, quite curious why his mate is down here.

"Well, it just got worse. Iacon called. Little problem with a division of rogue Insecticons that will only listen to one voice," he too is restrained in keeping the heat from his voice in seeing I**his**/b naked mech in a fighting stance. A bit agitated that it's not him under those hands with that incredible sexy beast over him, but then again, seeing Megatron fighting for the honor of their relationship, damn fiercely-romantic! He shudders beneath his glossy armor.

Slog might know why Megatron is needed in Iacon, but no one else probably does. Megatron shoves the idiot from him and rises up to face another idiotic situation. Unbeknownst to him, that Warlord commanding tone slips out flaring Shockwave's heat even more, "Didn't you send out..."

Shockwave tries to hear the rest of the sentence but his gift is swinging towards him with **that** voice making him catch fire under his armor in a certain area.

"Shockwave?" The slightly sharper voice cuts into his hazy lust punctuated by a grip to his arms.

"Hum? What?" Quite an undignified response for him but Megatron slips to another language making it even worse.

"Later, my lover." As a command just to watch those antenna droop back and the optic go even darker.

"BAHAHA! Oh my Primus, BAHAHAH! Megatron's bling is the same color as that prissy aft-nerd. The brawn and the brains? It's too funny, does your mate know? Or is the Purple Putz her hired handler?"

Shockwave blinks away the last of his lust turning to a new heat of anger. Megatron would really like to punch this mech for what he just said about his bonding, but feeling Shockwave tense under his hands, decides to let the genius handle the situation. With that lovely fanged smile of his, Megatron gives his mate's strong biceps a firm squeeze and steps to the side.

Keeping his arms crossed and in control, Shockwave steps into the shower. Everyone else parts. They have seen Megatron's temper, none of them have seen Shockwave's, but have a feeling that they are about to.

Stupid rises from the floor but keeps his back to the tiled wall still giggling. With each slow silent approaching firm pede step, the amusement in his chest drops another notch. Shockwave stops and just stares. The silent golden stare is like a laser boring a hole into the brain… well if there is one in there.

The daft one tries to look around the taller dark form, but can't, so he just bellows, "What's the Cyclops doing? Trying to read my mind?"

"There is nothing to read," Shockwave simply states a fact. A couple gawfs come out from the room.

"That's what I kept trying to tell him, but he just won't listen," Megatron shrugs drying himself off.

"So who's the lackey? Shockwave, is that what he called you? What are you two? Like you lead Megatron around like some petro dog by his cable when his mate isn't around to keep him under control?"

"Megatron, assessment?" Shockwave does not break his gaze using a Military Commander's clip to his voice, making the other gulp. Oh shit, he knew Megatron had been a solider, but beginning to put a few lines together, he can see these two served together in leadership rolls. Just maybe his mouth lead him in over his head this time.

"Well I would have said cannon fodder, but eh, sounds bit old fashioned," the towel gets wrapped around the ruby-black waist and another is twisted to get under the helm without revealing the crest. So he shouts out, "Toaster?"

Shockwave cants his helm this way and that doing some quick calculations, "Too much mass to reformat."

"A lot of little toasters? Who wants a toaster?" Megatron call out to his teammates.

"You can't be SERIOUS!" Layce snaps. "You are NOT seriously talking about-"

"Pizza oven." Shockwave cuts her off with a snap of his finger as it comes to him.

Megatron comes back over with only a towel to the neck and one low to the waist, "Well his mouth has been running hot enough to furnace one."

The idiot is now quaking, "Whoa, wait a minute! You aren't..."

Shockwave reaches back under the towel and loops his finger through the ring that shares his color, "Yes."

The mech gulps not realizing what question has been answered. Layce gasps too. She just can not believe that nice, polite Shockwave just confirmed he is going to KILL this idiot. Slog is loving the team work Shockwave and Megatron are playing with to scare the shit out of this guy. Some of the other rookies who were looking up to Loudmouth are learning rather quickly, never underestimate any bot. Gruff and scarred or pristine and poised.

"Careful there, Shockwave," Megatron warns his mate as his finger plays within the ring grazing the head opening making it come to life under the towel.

"Iacon will have to wait," he turns his head back over his luscious dark shoulder and whispers in their military tongue ever so slowly playing with the drop coming from the 'blinged-barb'.

"Oh Primus, " Megatron groans and feels the need to burrow in deep and hard. Instead he grazes his breath across the antenna before him. "You are going to pay for this."

Dork thinks Megatron's threat is for himself having no idea that Shockwave is the target. Shockwave gives a slight growl back, "One can only hope."

"Its a promise, not a hope." There's a soft deeper meaning to that. Shockwave has always been his sense of hope, but he then steps back enough to return to the problem at hand.

Shockwave clears his throat and presses on, "To answer your question, yes, I am Megatron's bonded. Yes, I gave this to him," he gives it a gentle tug making the larger grunt a little. "But not like you think." He flicks his hand against the stupid mech's forehelm, "Not that you can think. For you have no concept of bondhood. It's not control. It's partnership."

Then swiftly slams his hand against the mech's rotonned chest, "Let me make this clear to you. When you decide to pick a fight with a bonded, you don't get one, you get two. For our sparks are One now. So you may have thought you picked on the brawned one," for that, in three moves has the mech on the floor and pinned in such a way that he can't move and is about to pass out, "But which of us is the brawn and which is the brains?" Slamming his elbow into the mech's nape showing his old title as Drill Sergeant, he whispers, "We are both geniuses for choosing to bond."

Deeply bonded-Slog applauds and lets out a two fingered whistle. Easily half the team joins in the cheer. Anyone who had been cheering for the Hothead are tentatively clapping knowing, if they don't, the Violet Vortex easily could turn his wrath on them and they will be the coffee pots and industrial mixers next to the cafeteria's new Pizza Oven.

Megatron smiles at his mate's sneaky strike and eloquent threatening words. Shockwave rises. With a graceful step over the inert form, slides his arms up the deep toned chest and as he loops his arms around Megatron's neck he orders Layce, "You get the idiot off the sight or you will find yourself out as well."

"Shockwave you have -"

"Every right to protect my mate." Pulling himself closer to his large mate, he narrows his optic even harder to a deadly stare, "Let me make this clear to you, Layce. You look at my mate that way **again**, and **you **will be a toaster that everyone is shoving things into. Get my drift?"

The four mechs coming over to remove the blacked-out round mech, smile broadly to the threat knowing good and well, the draftsman very well COULD and WOULD turn her into a toaster and the other into a pizza oven. Shockwave reaches up and pulls Megatron's face even closer, "I enjoy a good fight, especially with you naked, but damn, I need to be fucked right now!" Layce gapes to the admission he didn't exactly broadcast nor tried to whisper.

Megatron presses in and thus pinning Shockwave to the shower wall, hands to those lovely hidden hips. Leaning in to kiss his mate possessively, he whirls one hand through the air making it clear his team should all vacate while he sees to Shockwave's immediate needs.

"Strip, Shockwave, " he huskily orders once the door to the locker room closes. Shockwave slides his hands down Megatron's body and flicks the towel away. Shaking his helm, Megatron can only chuckle and get his own dark hands under Shockwave's armor. "You like this, don't you? A locker room filled with undressed mechs and a steamy shower."

Flicking on the water, shoves Shockwave under it earning him an English gasp, "It makes you hard, look at you," delicious curl to his lip.

Yes he maybe hard, but it has nothing to do with the other mechs, just the one before him. Taking his ring in his fingertip once more, twirls the balled tip. "I'm not a teenager anymore. My tastes have simplified and refined."

"Oh going to go all hoity toity on me, oh upper class one. Lets just see how tight your aft really is."

"Well you certainly are being a big enough dick to find out."

Megatron stops and blinks for a moment. Wow, where did that come from? Shockwave laughs only long enough to find himself very quickly turned and shoved chest against the wall, both wrists high over his head in a black vice. Palming Shockwave's belly, slides the pedes on the slick floor pulling his pert aft back just enough to get it into position and -

**** Insert Reader's Imagination Here****

***Return***

Oh dear Primus just who did he bond too? The smile comes out broad and wide, "Have you any idea how much I love you?"

Shockwave turns his shoulder blades to the wall, hands splay to his aft, arching his pelvis out into the spray. Ever the scientist, he is watching the droplets splatter against his body, sliding down and wash away the evidence of their joining. He will not let that harsh soap touch his pristine form, but he will let the water rain down on him and push it off. "Tell me."

Megatron chuckles, cheeky bastard. "Well first of all," he rinses a piece of soiled violet armor off in the water, and sets it aside, "I'll beat the shit out of anyone who calls you a nerd."

Shockwave shrugs, "I am a nerd, and damn proud of it too." He swirls his hips down and up in a circle making his cable giggle and the water work it's self around his lower body. Megatron laughs again and sets some more pieces of violet armor aside to the dryer.

"You never cease to amaze me. Just when I think I have your logical well organized mind figured out, you surprise me by spontaneity,"

Shockwave flicks a pointed finger at him, " 'Routine is the course of failure' I do believe a genius once said."

Megatron actually flushes. Not just that Shockwave remembered his words, but that he really does see him as a genius. Sure he followed him as leader, but leaders just need to know how to lead-motivate, they don't have to be THAT intelligent. But Shockwave actually sees him a this smart, he smiles warmly. This is not a matter of a submissive following his master, it's respect. Something they have always had for each other.

Shockwave smiles seeing Megatron tinge a bit. Then to keep it light, he banters back, "Besides, I got a call. Something about a brawl that I just shouldn't miss. The odds were looking interesting."

The thigh plate clatters to the floor, "Call? Someone called you down here?" He completely missed the part about bets, which makes Shockwave laugh jovially.

"Mm, yes," he gives a delicious English-hum and does that dip-swirl of his hips again, "Megatron, locker room shower, fight. Enough said?"

Megatron swiftly rinses the rest of the armor off and sets it in the dryer that also works as a sterilizer. This may be a shower, but that doesn't mean it's clean. As much as he would like to sink to the floor cuddling Shockwave to his lap, letting the water rain down on them both, the floor is actually crawling with nano-bacteria and Primus knows what else (watching the last of their lust disappear). Been there-done that, no thank you wanting to do that internal painful-infection again and certainly not for Shockwave either. No, a floor-shower snuggle will have to wait for their clean shower at home. He will just have to find another way to cuddle while he waits for the dryer to take care of Shockwave's armor coverings.

Megatron pulls off his helmet, rinses it out and sets it with his mate's armor. Flaring out his crest, shakes it into the water and then comes over to Shockwave, "So, what were your bets, Mathmatician?"

Shockwave takes one ebony hand and kisses it's palm, "I always bet on black."

Megatron chuckles and slips that palm round the dark cheek to cup the helm back, "Mm, my Violet Vision."

"Charming flatterer," easily he banters back as those vermillion optics bathe him in sweet adoration.

"Takes one to know one," Megatron returns and cups Shockwave's unique helm with both hands. Shockwave reaches up letting those crest prongs weave between his splayed fingers. "When do we have to be in Iacon?"

"We have time by taking the 'bridge, but we will be taking the long way home," those tender lilac tips titilate the prongs making a delicious 'hum' escape the deep throat. Today, there are no horrid memories, right now, all he feels is his mate's caresses. Feeling Megatron mewl to his touch leaning heavier into him, one shin easily sliding up against his lovely trim hip, Shockwave whispers back, "I have the company shuttle waiting with a slight stop-over planned."

"Stop-over? Like where?" Megatron leans in further to nuzzle his sweet smelling mate.

"Some place I can scream your name until I go hoarse or mute. No one will disturb us, I promise."

"Shockwave, don't tease me. I can't take it," he kisses down that neck and across that shoulder to give the ball a gripping bite.

"Then we should head out very soon. Sooner you make that meeting, sooner we can leave and have the whole weekend together…. Undisturbed, AH!"

Megatron yanks the smaller tease from the wall and slaps his lovely aft, "Get dressed!"

With a cute submissive smirk over his shoulder, flicks the antenna, "Yes, My Lord," and rolls those hips.

Shutting off the water fires off, "Da-fuck Shockwave, now you know why you aren't supposed to be down here!" the miner quirks to the officer worker. "That aft of yours is such a distraction someone could get killed just thinking about it!"

Shockwave laughs to the compliment pulling on bits of his warm armor. Blowing on the cod-cap to cool it a little before placing, "Hum, well…" he ever so slowly slides the piece on watching his mate get dressed as well.

"Well what?" Megatron banters back snapping on his own dry pieces.

"You have made yourself quite the talk upstairs as well."

Megatron snorts, "Yeah right. Which one of those pricks wants me fired this week?"

Shockwave chuckles again getting his chest plate wriggled and connected to his back piece, "No, not like that at all." Megatron scoffs again.

Picking up the silver bucket like helmet, Shockwave grazes his thumb over the piece Ratchet had cut into, "Do you realize how productive your team is? Have you actually paid attention to the numbers?"

Megatron shakes his head slapping on his own leggings, "You know me and numbers."

"Stop it. You can't play dumb-miner with me," Shockwave holds the helmet out of Megatron's immediate reach. "I know you paid attention to statistics and productivity. You know good and well the numbers. So, answer the question."

Megatron huffs and reaches out for his helmet only to have the violet flit out of his reach, "Yes, I know they want me to take a team leadership roll and possibly supervisor but you know good and well I don't play well as the middle mech, so give me the damned helmet and let's get out of here."

Shockwave flits again and smirks, "I lied. There's no Insecticons."

That stumbles Megatron, "Shockwave lie? Not possible."

Flitting again he teases, "Hum, maybe I learned."

Megatron blocks the flit this time and pins Shockwave to the dryer getting his hand around Shockwave's holding the prize, "Not within your programming, Loyal One."

Shockwave places the helmet on the head letting Megatron slick the crest back to tuck under, "When it's within our best interest, I will. You, Wave Industries most productive miner, have earned yourself a bonus which I am here to present."

Megatron smirks gripping Shockwave to his clutches again, "Oh so now you have become the company whore?"

Shockwave laughs to the thought knowing good and well Megatron will most certainly burn the company to the ground if anyone even propositions the violet mech. "Hardly. What we have instead is a hideous awards presentation followed by a weekend retreat for you and a guest."

"Well I guess I better go see if Layce is available," he bends Shockwave back earning him a delicious English moan.

Letting Megatron nip into his neck, Shockwave's voice slips heady, "You keep this up and that will NOT be a water mark left on the memo in her office as to your time off."

Megatron gives his own delicious growling rumble back into his lusty mate, "You are kinky aren't you?"

"More like possessive… and oooh, do that again." Just as the taller is about to, the shorter one's phone goes off. "Damn, I have to head up for a bit."

"I'll come with you," Megatron steps back.

Shockwave groans, "Yes and NO you won't." Megatron roils with laughter to the double meaning as they head out towards the locker room door.

"So, what do you have planned for this retreat, oh Mr. Organized?"

Shockwave trails a his tender tips over his lover's strong throat, "I won't be the only one returning hoarse…. Or even mute," and sashes away.

Megatron's needy moan ripples down the hall only to be greeted by a lilac 'come hither' motion.


	51. CPredicons and Parents

Predicons and Parents

a/n Dedicated to my son and Hootie. And to Sabath and Whozawatcha who also encorage me as a parent.

* * *

The plan had been to go to the sparkling-supply store and get an infant cot along with a few other necessities. With the last few cyber-weeks approaching (having no idea that the stubborn mechling is going to cling to his mother's spark longer than most) it was safe to say this was going to be a successful pregnancy. Shockwave hadn't wanted to shop too early… just in case. For he knew his spark wouldn't be able to handle coming home to preparations that would never be used. Respectfully Megatron had tried to oblige, until this point. The father made it clear if the mother didn't assist with the shopping now, one of two things would happen:

1) The little heir would be sleeping in their berth (not a good idea with these two larger mechs) or a dresser drawer. Shockwave gaped in horror to the primitive idea!

Or:

2) Megatron would do the shopping himself. That chilled the violet-snowy spine even faster.

Neither scenarios were acceptable to the detailed and persnickety parent, therefore allowed himself to be dragged to the store. This particular store Megatron picked carries everything from high-end one of a kind circular canopied cribs down to more reasonable ones that could be transformed into standard berth with dresser for the growing sparkling-youth.

"This one seems to be more functional and practical, Shockwave. Construction seems to be pretty sturdy too. Shockwave? Shockwave?" Megatron looks up from the unit to find he is alone. What piece of furniture has his mate's attention now? Looking around, he can't see his purple mate anywhere. It makes him curious at first, but with each nano-second passing, curiosity turns to concern. On the verge of fear, he spots snowy antenna tips over by the rocking chairs.

Rocking chair? Has Shockwave completely flipped his lid? Megatron knows that can't be his lover's antenna and yes it's true Shockwave isn't the only being with antenna that are also white but a rocking chair? He shakes his head and keeps looking around. For although Megatron is one of the taller mechs on Cybertron, he can't see across the whole store this size. Still, his spark is pulling him back to those chairs. So he strides over.

Sure enough he finds Shockwave sitting still in a rocking chair, but his optics zero in on the display on the wall. Dragons, Predicons to be precise. His grin comes out wide, magnificent beasts! Oh what he would give to see them in real life and interact with them today!

He picks one up and smiles at the creativity and precision someone has taken the time to create. Not only are they rather precise in their details, they've even taken the time to make them cutely-charming. Amazing what new fabrics and textures this New Cybertronian Industrial Revolution has brought forth. "These are incredible, Shockwave!"

No response from the mech sitting in the chair beside him. Normally he would at least get a 'hm' or a detailed dissertation on where the artist has gone wrong in the replication of a creature. Not this time. Just plain eerie silence.

Megatron sees his mate staring intently at the black and amber creature in his hands. Almost like he's being entranced by the ruby studded fake-eyes. Megatron beams even brighter at the different looking toy in his mate's hands. This one is GRAND! "Ooo now this one is-"

"MINE!" Shockwave actually growls clutching it to his spark and lets off another predatory snarl.

At the unusual sound from his mate, Megatron's hand instinctively jerks back with flare-wide optics. Yes he has heard the sound before, but directed right at him? Normally this protective dragon-like snarl (dripping with venom for anyone who dares defy him) is directed at anyone who moves hurt Megatron. Only twice has Megatron ever heard it directed AT him. Once was when the silver tease tried to encroach on pregnant-hormonal-Shockwave's triple chocolate layered cake. Oh bad mistake that time. Megatron not only got the low and long growl, he also got fork-stabbed for trying to take a piece of that cake from the hungry violet-beast.

The other time Megatron got the receiving end of this warning growl was when extremely-horny Shockwave was not done being satisfied yet and someone tried to retreat in a tease. The violet one let it be known, he was not going to let Megatron take his 'toy' away just yet.

So for Shockwave to being territorial over this sparkling's toy as if it was his to protect and enjoy….curious. Slowly lowering to a crouch so he can look into that deep-flared golden-optic, Megatron asks softly, "Shockwave, what's going on?"

Shockwave chokes, "Not again."

Megatron slowly tries to lay a hand on the lilac one covering the Predicon-toy's head but the armored violet shoulder also moves slowly to block his touch. So Megatron changes to lay his hands on each arm rest, keeping his mate trapped in the chair and yet forced to face him. "Talk to me."

No this may not be the best place to do it, but Megatron has to know if his mate is flipping out or if it's something less serious. If he could, Shockwave's bottom lip would be sucked in. "I want this one."

Giving a dawing soft smile Megatron teases, "Ah, I kind of guessed that. Care to explain why your are acting like a spoiled brat?"

Shockwave narrows his optic and sneers softly in Decepticon thus not to offend any sparklings or parents in audio-shot, "Fuck you."

Megatron blinks to the harsh words. For a sitting full grown mech clutching a toy like a two vorn old brat, that's just harsh. Especially for dignified and respectable Shockwave.

"Excuse me?!" Megatron blinks again.

"That's exactly what my father said when it was decided I needed to grow up and stop having childish things. I pulled Scorch out of the trash. As punishment and to 'force' me to grow up, the sadistic bastard burned him in the fireplace and made me watch. Worse than that, forced Mum to watch too and told her to stop treating me as a child."

Having been through enough therapy, Megatron knows there is something more to this situation than just a toy and a ridiculous father's antics. He also knows this isn't the place to have this conversation. So he cups the cheek and smiles, "Tell you what, give me that tag and lets go get some lunch. I'm as hungry as a beast right now and think we need to talk, alright?"

Shockwave nods and relaxes his grip a little, "Sorry."

Megatron smiles, "Don't be. It's alright, Shockwave, it's alright," and plucks the tag off the plush toy's tail.

Luckily the checkout is close by and as Shockwave is rising, Megatron motions to the cashier while handing over the tag and payment, "For our sparkling, of course," he smiles. She smiles softly seeing the deep royal colored mech looking intently at the toy as if it is a precious thing to behold. They both know who the toy is really for yet how caring this parent will be.

"Lucky sparkling," she encourages both of them.

Megatron leans against the counter watching how soft Shockwave is with his strong and yet dexterous digits, "Yes, my son is very lucky someone who cares so much for him already."

Her face falls to a soft daw, seeing the gruff mech care for them both. She sees a lot of different types of parents come through here. Some just buy anything without thinking, some buy just to make the other shut up, some buy to keep up with fashion and then there are these that she really likes to help… the ones that really care about each other and their new future as a family. "Your change, sir?" Absent mindedly he holds his hand out without a clue what she's putting in it. The seasoned clerk can't help but giggle lightly as the miner shoves his change away and puts a warm arm around his mate leading him to the door. The mate leans his head against the silver support and they head out.

On a rare occasion, Megatron slips his hand into Shockwave's as they walk down the block to the nearest café. "Why did it upset you so much to watch your father destroy a toy?"

"Mummy gave it to me," Shockwave's voice warbles a little. Clearly his emotions are a bit ramped up right now. No one is on this street right either, so it's safe to let his feelings out a little.

Megatron gives the hand a squeeze of encouragement. Sure his mother never gave to fucks for him, -wrong choice of words- he shakes his head and tries again; two cares for him. Udah on the other hand, did care for her son. Sure she was a droid, but being a droid doesn't mean you have no emotions, for clearly she did in her unique way. She treated Shockwave different than his sister, doted on him and encouraged him.

"She said I was smart. She said I could be anything I wanted to be and didn't have to be what my father wanted. She wanted me to take the mech half of my father and be better than him or herself."

"And you did that, clearly. You should be proud."

Shockwave looks up to his mate and gives a soft beam, "I am, thanks to you."

Megatron stops and makes Shockwave face him, "Oh no you don't not this time." The antenna frown. "I may have given you a lab to play about in," he tries to keep this light, but on track, "But you deserved it and did successful things in it. Now," he taps the dragon's nose, "Why did your prick of a father punish your mother?"

"He didn't understand what Scorch was. He wasn't a toy for a creative imagination, unlike some people have," he touches the artist's temple who rumbles lightly, "He was a future. At the time, I was curious about Predicons and their extinction. So, my mother took me to a museum, let me read everything, bought me the toy and let me stay up late watching nature programs while my father was at his meetings…"

Megatron is putting it together. "The toy wasn't a toy at all. It was a moment in time for just you and your mother, wasn't it?"

Shockwave nods. "He told me to be a mech, and expected me to be…"

"Oh, right." Megatron is beginning to understand. Chaos saw Shockwave's care and devotion to his mother as being a "mama's-mech", a wus, a pansy, a wimp… "He wanted to burn the apron strings, so to speak?"

Shockwave nods and looks down to the toy in his hands, "Will you make me do that with our son?"

"Oh Primus Shockwave!" He couldn't stop himself if he tried and pulls Shockwave into his arms, squashing the toy between them. What could he tell Shockwave? Sure the mech was going to have to let their son grow up but he hasn't even arrived yet and already he is worried about letting him go?

Well, then again, Shockwave's about ready to end a very special connection with his offspring that even Megatron will never have. Shockwave can feel his emotions are all over the map and yet knows he has to remain dignified and serious. So he pushes back, still holding the toy.

Megatron cups those cheeks he so adores, "Look, there will be boundaries and we won't agree on everything, but damn-it Shockwave, of course you are going to be allowed to love your son. I order you to tell him that you love him all his life. You make sure he never has to question how much you love him, do you hear me?"

With a firm nod, the younger one acknowledges the order. With a choke and a swallow, Shockwave returns the order, "Will you, please?"

That does make Megatron's face fall. Not only did the destruction of that toy try to burn a connection between Shockwave and Udah, it did start a bridge burning between Shockwave and Chaos. Megatron's own throat gets tight in the emotional moment. Shockwave doesn't want what happened between him and his father to happen to his son and his father.

"In my own way, I will let our Ayreon know I love him very much. But it has to be in my way, but I promise you, he will know, alright?" Shockwave nods, "I will never make him have to choose between you and I. Never." Once more Shockwave nods. "And I make you one more promise, Shockwave…" He gives a light smirk, "You can keep Scorch Junior for your self."

Shockwave can't help but flush into the tease and bap Megatron with the toy. "Good, because I'm starving and really need a piece of chocolate cake and Scorch is going to keep your paws off it."

Good naturedly, Megatron briskly turns the shorter mech back towards the café and slings a arm around his shoulder, "You're such a sparkling, you know that?"


	52. Spaced Out

Spaced Out

June 1, 2013

The chances of being in a shuttle accident are miniscule compared to the number of vehicle accidents in the city every day. The chances of being in a space bridge accident, more miniscule than a shuttle accident. Yet leave it to fate to show the genius the possibilities. Here he is on some foreign planet with no sign of industrial life in the vicinity. Like a gap in space and time just dropped him here in the middle of nowhere.

Alone.

Again.

"Fuck," he grants himself this open cuss. And then his chest cringes, "Megatron." He knows the mech is going to be a wreck or more like a wrecking ball in his worry. Shockwave knows he HAS to get back home in order to save Cybertron from Megatron's concern. He can't help but laugh a little. He's not worried about himself per say, but most certainly is worried about the other who is worried for him. What a tight cord a relationship can make. Some times it can choke you, at other times it's a tether. Sometimes a life line sometimes a trip line. One thing is certain, keeps you tied together. No matter the distance (physical or emotional) it will not break unless someone chooses to cut it. Sure it can stretch -sometimes to nearly the cutting point- but it is ever so resilient and will coil in tight when needed.

Yes even after all these vorns of being bonded, he still can not believe that HE of all bots (and droids) is bonded to someone who loves him just as much as he loves right back! Someone that CARES, someone who will cuddle, someone who pushes him not only in his career but in his personal well being as well. Someone who supports and stands by his side but also pushes him into being more. Right now, he will not let his bondmate down!

Climbing up the rocky hillside on all fours due to the steepness, he ponders: Once in a relationship (bonded or not) no longer do you breathe or move for yourself. No, your life is not one, it's two. Yes there is your individuality, but more than that, you think of the other. And you will claw to the end of the universe to get back to them.

"I'm coming Megatron, be strong."

Right now he is trying NOT to think about Megatron's worry, but on how he will get back to him. Not just what happened to get him here but how he is going to make it right in order to return.

His foot slips making him tumble a few meters back down. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he also takes time to get centered as well. He has to focus on math and science not on the panging ache in his spark. Taking one last deep breath, he respectfully shoves his mate's image aside so he can figure out exactly what went wrong in this experiment. He rolls back to his hands and knees. With each dig to the hillside he bites into the problem that cast him here into the mysteries of space.

Dig: no the couplers were all locked right.

Scratch: no the conduit was not old.

Lift: no, the projection had been correct.

Reach: no, the charge had been stable.

On and on he reaches pulls and climbs his way out of the canyon and to the mesa lip. All the while running the numbers through his head. By the time he reaches the top, he knows the only help he can get is one of a very short list:

1) He was lucky enough to land on a planet or asteroid that has one of his bridges and he can find it before his energy runs dry.

2) A passing shuttle finds him and is willing to take him to either a port or #1 on his list.

3) Someone else back at the sight figures out what happened and makes a stable bridge to bring him home.

4) He finds some thing (shuttle, post, or domestic home) to send a message out and get someone to bring him home.

Okay so #3 looked least likely, but he was not working with idiots either. No, he figures his best chances are to find out what this place has to offer and go from there. Not enough information to make a clear cut decision. _More data, must have more data, _he pulls to the mesa flat top.

"Ohhhh, Primus." He gapes that the landscape. There is a huge rut where a small shuttle has had a sliding belly landing. Pulling to his pedes he follows the rut.

Seems like solar cycles since he landed on this place, but no, he has to keep going. No matter how cold or long the rut is. For one thing is certain, there has to be a shuttle at the other end …right?

Trudging for clicks upon clicks he finally reaches the end of the crash, there is nothing but rivets, busted bolts and a few scraps of metal and wires. Not even enough to identify the alien that made the craft. Nothing. A dead end. Despair tries to rear up, but clenching down on his fists he makes logic the forefront.

Narrowing his optic to a fine view he knows the shuttle didn't just vanish into thin air. Once more reason takes hold:

Is there a burn mark from a tractor beam? No.

Was is pulled under by a sink hole? No, the ground is far too solid.

Drag marks? No. Wait, what is that? Vehicle marks?

Turning, he sees that the first sun from this place is about to set. The second sun it still there further back in the distance. Just how cold will this place get? He shivers already feeling the chill cutting into the gaps of his armor. He's going to have to find shelter soon if it gets any colder with that second sun going down. Looking round, he has to make a decision.

1) shelter

2) find the shuttle

3) hope to find shelter while looking for the shuttle.

Been a long time since he had to use the survival training skills. Choking back a snort, not like he really ever thought he would have to use it ever again as an office worker. Then again, he wasn't in his office when this happened. Who the HELL decided to sign a contract that THAT planet any ways?! The challenges to getting a bridge to work properly on that remote and chaotic atmosphere were already to the farthest reaches of possible!

He clenches his fists again and allows himself a rare moment. An out loud full blown roar! Not even in battle did he do this.

Feeling the rage flow out of him, he leans forward planting his palms to his thighs and laughs. He wonders for a moment if this is a piece of Megatron within his spark coming out now. Allowing himself to laugh for a few moments, pulls his back up straight and then presses on. The third idea sounds best at this point. Trudging on he follows the groves in the marred landscape where a vehicle has gone.

A scrap here, a wire there. A cosmotron (not Cybertronian) over there. Finally he finds he needs a carrier or a box to gather these bits into. Like his time as a child when he would take bits of this and that an make something wonderful. Only this time, he's going to save his life.

The next shiver down his elegant spine is violent. No time to press on. Nope, now it's time to find shelter and make a new plan. Looking at the hard packed rocks he really wishes he had his cannon at this point. What a nice cut into that rock it would make. Stumbling, Shockwave moves closer to it as the light dims even more with the sun dipping below the horizon. To his half delight, is a crevice large enough for only half his body. But which half does he protect from the cold? His torso containing his spark and brain or his legs he needs for propulsion?

On it goes for three solar cycles, (he only counts the faster moving sun's rotation.) On the third day, he knows he just can't make another step. Energon has been used and now he is down to only enough to keep his spark pulsing and his brain going. Sitting still and trying to put these scraps together are his only choice now. Using his last bits of physical strength, he kicks, scratches and carves himself a cave. He can feel he has a lost a lot of his muscle tone from the beginning effects of starvation. Never having been a vane mech in the past, he knows his body is going to be emaciated by the time he is found... hopefully his mate will find him still attractive.

A sad laugh comes to him. Megatron may call him gorgeous, but they both know it's his voice that is his most gorgeous attribute. "I'm trying, Megatron. Hang in there, I trying. Please don't... give up." His raspy voice chokes on the last two words. Cracking his fist into the wall to feel a bit of real pain, he swallows his own feelings of hopelessness down...again... and trudges on.

He drags everything he has into the tomb of a hovel and looks at the bits. Twice he finds he has fallen asleep in to his project. Once he could swear he heard Lord Megatron teasing him again for falling asleep at his work bench. Another time he thought he heard his mother shaking his shoulder and telling him it was time for school.

Shaking his head, he narrows his lone optic and slows his processor to make these connections right. He knows he only has one chance at this. This time he allows himself only short naps by setting up a crude alarm clock. But it works.

Finally he has the radio put together, but there is one key piece missing. An antenna. The radio will be worthless with out the signal getting out. The ailing genius' brain runs over and over what to use for an antenna, but the cabling he already knows what he is going to use... disconnecting the cable from his shoulder back to his arm, he uses his remaining hand to connect it to the unit. Now for an antenna, he flicks his own. Right something adjustable.

He looks over his body to find the best piece of armor to use as an antenna and then where to mount it.

For the first time in nearly a week, he crawls out of the hovel and crawls like a sparkling to find a place to mount the antenna. So weak and yet determined to get back to the only one he lives for, he does it. Before he goes back to the hole, he makes sure the signal is reaching out to something. Seeing that his make shift battery isn't going to last if it doesn't get a boost. Understanding how this is a mixture of alien components, it sees Energon based oil products as a fuel. Well maybe that isn't too surprising. Taking a deep breathes knowing what needs to be done. He uses his makeshift knife to cut into his finger. Dropping bits of oil that contains trace amounts of Energon into it, the signal increases dramatically, so squeezing the finger a bit more, he tries to boost the signal that much more.

With his vision beginning to swirl, he knows it's time to rest. Sliding and crawling back to his hovel he waits. Either for rescue or for death. Only fate knows which it will be. "Mummy or Megatron I don't know who I will see, but either will make me happy at this point." He folds his hands under his helm and rests.

~~~00~~~

"Over here! Over here! I see something!" The thundering footsteps and bellowing pulls the half dead half droid from his dream.

"Purple! More purple armor over here!" A new voice calls out.

"Shit! Get out of my way!" Shockwave knows that voice all too well. It's not the one he hoped to hear, but it's one who will take him to the one he wants more than anything.

A hoarse whisper calls out like a breeze on the wind, "Ratchet…" He tries a few more times but the sound just gets weaker and weaker. No need to worry though, the shadow is coming closer and closer to him.

"Ah, shit Shockwave. Hang in there. How the hell did you get all the way out here anyways?! Never mind, we've got you now. Get that stretcher over here you, lug nuts! First Aide, give me that drip line NOW! Damn it Shockwave, don't you dare slip away now."

Weakly the antenna perk as the optic dims. Quite familiar with his planet's life forms and most certainly this unique being before him, he knows that is Shockwave's version of a smile as he slips back unconscious. Ratchet may not be a close 'friend' but he is a trusted one who has been a shoulder to lean on before. He will not let the drifting one down again.

Through out the flight back, Shockwave comes in and out of his consciousness. A short-hop shuttle. A stretcher through a bridge makes his spark cringe for a moment, then a life flight to Kaon General. From there he hears that all too familiar voice his audios have been aching for. Shockwave can't help but smile in his spark a little to the aggressive banter between Megatron, Cole, Ratchet and Karmashock. The doctors are doing their best to ease the older mate and get him to back down while trying to heal the younger one and get him stable. Hearing the familiar voices again, Shockwave tries to lift his hand.

"Wait," someone finally stops the gurney.

"Kiss me, Megatron," the patient finally manages to wheeze out. Shoving both the red and white doctors aside, Megatron does as ordered. Not on the weak and cracked facial sensor that reminds him so much of cracked lips on severely dehydrated humans but on the highly sensitive and limp antenna. Shockwave hums into the touch and tries to latch onto Megatron's armor but his hands are just too weak to cling.

So both ebony ones encase the dry, cracked and blistering lilac hand. "I never gave up hope."

Shockwave gives a weak chuckle, "Yes you did."

"No I didn't, for you would never defy my order and die first, Oh Loyal One."

Shockwave leans into their hands the best he can, "Okay."

Ratchet coughs, "Megatron, Shockwave, we have to get him settled and get him patched up. As soon as he is in a room, I'll let you return to his side. But for a few moment, can you let us do our job? You've done your and let him know he's safely home and no longer alone." Both of them look up to the older mech who knows all too well what hell it had to have been for Shockwave to be abandoned once, let alone to fear that again. For the worst part of going through this event was knowing what it had been like the first time. Except this time, he knew someone cared deeply and was pulling for him and would not give up until he was back.

Stepping back, Cole and Karmashock press their hands to Shockwave so he can feel them as well. It wasn't just Megatron who was worried for him, all three of these friends were worried as well. Unlike the last time he faced the horrors of solitude, these bots really honestly do care for him. Shockwave can feel his optic beginning to glisten. No matter what, he will never be alone even if he feels like it at times. Even if he does lose Megatron, there are others who care about him and his well being.

Megatron lets Shockwave's hand slide from his as the others take his mate away. Karmashock takes a deep sigh and shoves his hands in his pockets, "I know it had to have been reeking hell on him to be marooned like that again-"

"You have no idea," Megatron shivers knowing all too well how it was a miracle that Shockwave didn't go insane the first time. Now this time… even though he had a bondmate and dear friends who care, it was up to Shockwave to reach out and call out for help. Easily he could have just curled up in a ball and given up, but no. Shockwave reached out, pressed on, and gave it all so he could come back to his friends and mate. Only Megatron knows how deep Shockwave's depression can truly get. At times he won't even let Megatron into his self beratements and pain. He doesn't want to hurt or make Megatron have to carry him, but then again he just needs to know he is… not alone. That someone understands how its like knives t the chest just to breathe.

Karmashock grips Megatron's wrist seeing the mech is drifting in worry for his mate, "Hey, you know you can always call me. That's what I'm here for. Weather it be for you or for him, please, don't let him close up too much. If you think it's really bad…"

Megatron nods, "I know. But you also know how proud and self sufficient he is."

Karmashock laughs, "And you know I can not force someone to session… well you know what I mean."

Megatron looks down to his little blue friend who has done so much for himself and Shockwave already. "I know you have been there for him before, and you have no idea how much it means to both of us that you always have your door open to either of us at anytime…," he rubs the back of his neck, "At times when no one else will give us two shits or the times we just don't want to hear pandering."

Karmashock laughs, yeah Megatron and Shockwave are not exactly the most fluffiest of bots to everyone else. In the privacy of their relationship, sure, but not when it comes to anyone else. Just to lighten the subject having already laid out the hard important parts, Karmashock thumbs back down the hall. "I think the gift shop has those lollies Shockwave is addicted to."

Megatron cocks a brow, "With Sentry Dr. Cole on the prowl?"

Karmashock leads the way, "I'll distract him and you can shove them under the pillow." Megatron chuckles to the blue one's teasing deceptiveness. Of course Karmashock would never go against Dr. Cole's strict instructions to a patient's health, but still it's funny to hear him say it. Encouraging.

The paging on Megatron's phone brings Karmashock and Megatron up to Shockwave's room in Cole's ward. Once more Shockwave is asleep, which Cole said was just fine. Megatron picks up one bandaged hand and keeps the uncovered wrist to his lips while listening to the list of Shockwave's injuries and how long it is projected for him to stay in the hospital. He looks over to Karmashock for anything else to add.

"I've already given Megatron my assessment, I do ask this of you Cole: please let Megatron stay with him. I think they both need it."

With a hand out to the reclining chair at the berth side he shrugs, "May not be the Hilton, but-"

Lowering his voice so only these two would hear him, Megatron keeps his optics latched onto his guardian, "I would sleep on the floor if you ordered me out."

Cole rubs the back of his neck ever so glad that he thought twice about telling Megatron he couldn't stay the night. Ehhh, yeah things could have gotten ugly, fast. "Ah, well then I guess I will leave you two alone and finish my rounds. I know you are familiar with the buttons if you need anything."

Megatron nods and reaches over to carefully stroke Shockwave's helm, "Hey in there, you aren't alone. So don't you go closing me off, alright."

The optic comes back up only a little bit, blinking. "Megatron?"

"Yeah its me. They found you and dragged you back home."

"It doesn't feel like home. Smells funny in here."

Megatron chuckles a little, "Okay let me rephrase, genius: you are back on Cybertron but in the hospital. It will be a few days until I can get you back into OUR home."

"Oh, okay. I feel so tired, I'm sorry I'm not doing something for you."

"Oh Primus Shockwave, I don't need you to DO anything. I just need you to live. I just need you to be here with me. I know you are tired and you hurt, but you know this will pass and in a few days…"

He swallows hard knowing that Shockwave's PTDS could come back leaving him shaking and worried, even down. One thing he is grateful for is that even if Shockwave wants to die, he knows he would never take his own life. Maybe that's better or maybe that's worse, yet it eases the golden spark to know the blue one still lives. Sighing he strokes again. Yes he knows that sometimes living with the pain of depression is the worst, but he also knows he will do all that he can to help pull Shockwave through this.

"You are not alone. I'm right here. And if I'm not, than Karmashock or Cole or even Puncture are here for you. Do you hear me?"

Shockwave nods just a little. There's people who care about him more than ever now. Cinching down on the hand, he dims his optics back towards sleep. "I think I'll rest a little for now."

"Good idea." Megatron continues to stroke until he is sure Shockwave has returned to sleep.

Late in the night, Shockwave gasps shooting his optic on wide. A dark room and his spark begins to beat triple time. Panic overrides logical feelings. Alone. Patting the berth he finds its not his from home. The seizure of anxiety is trying to crush his 'lungs'. Ready to scream he finds himself in a single bed and… no one is here. "Nooooo!" He cries out shaking and shivering.

Swiftly Megatron snaps on the low glowing light, "Hey, hey Shockwave what's wrong?"

Kicking at the blankets as fast as his weak legs will let him, Shockwave tries to get out of the berth. Megatron rises and drops the side trying to push Shockwave back into the berth but he won't have it. Reaching up, wraps his arms around Megatron, "Please… don't let go of me."

Megatron sighs and can see how frightened Shockwave really is. His body is literally trembling and sweating in fear. Something he knows all too well. Soothing a hand down the spine he hums into his mate, "Shh it's alright, I got you now. You aren't alone."

Careful of the IV lines, Megatron lifts Shockwave from the berth. Snatching the sheet and blanket, settles Shockwave into his lap in the recliner. This will be much more comfortable than trying to cram them both into that small berth. It takes a few tosses of the blankets before he gets them both snuggled in. Shockwave curls himself up against Megatron's chest shivering and chest panged still. Getting his hand under the breast plate to get a bare hand against familiar scarred skin makes the anxiety drop a notch or two.

"Talk to me, please," hoarsely his voice shakes.

"What do you wish to hear?' Megatron nuzzles his cheek against Shockwave's keeping his arms securely around the bundle.

"Anything, just let me know I'm not alone in the darkness of my own crushing pain."

"Alright, Shockwave." He knows how hard it is to be alone in the darkness of yourself and not being able to claw your self back out to deal with the real world. "As soon as I got word you were lost, I called Karmashock. He began making a few calls of his own. I had no idea that your division of nerds could move so fast or do math equations so rapidly…"

Shockwave does not frown or laugh into the 'nerd jokes'. Nope, he just finds solace in the deep tone and rumble from the chest beneath his stroking hand.

Megatron frowns for a moment then keeps on talking randomly until he feels Shockwave's body go into that familiar slump against him. Although he knows he should put the healing mech back into the berth, he decides instead to just hold onto him, should he awaken again. Feeling the warmth in his lap again, he too gets his first good night's sleep in nearly two weeks.

Cole comes in later to check on his patient. Surprised to see the berth empty, he turns and sighs in relief. There are both bots snuggled together in what most would think is an uncomfortable position in the recliner. Comfortable maybe for a parent and sparkling but for two grown bots? Well, then again, what would he do if the situation was on him?

He quietly makes his way over to them both. He pats Megatron's hand to wake the violent one of the two first. Clutching his prize in waking, he too relaxes when he sees it's a trusted familiar face. Cole shows his open palms of peace before motioning to silently take a look at Shockwave.

Like unwrapping a giant sparkling, Megatron helps Cole make sure the IV line is still connected. Then he listens to the purple mech's chest and checks the bandages on his hands as well. Satisfied with the readings, tucks them back in. He will not make Megatron give up his bundle. Shockwave's spark reading is the best he's seen since he was first found and he has no doubt it has to do with the proximity and comfort of his greatest solace. With a silent nod, shuts off the soft light and closes the door behind him. Megatron nuzzles back in and easily goes back to sleep.

With morning, Shockwave moans and wriggles a little bringing Megatron a wake too. "Hey, you alright?"

The forehelm clunks back down, "Nuh, can I pay you to go piss for me?"

Megatron chuckles and with his own groan, drops his pedes. "No, but I'll help you, you big old sparkling."

Shockwave slaps him lightly on the shoulder for teasing him. "You would think for being dehydrated I wouldn't need to."

Tossing the blanket aside, Megatron shakes his head, "I have no idea how many bags they changed out since you got here but I can tell you, if you have to piss, it's a good sign."

"Yes well tell that to my waste tank that is about to rupture in your lap."

Once more Megatron laughs and raises them both. He makes sure to bring the IV-trolley with him to the restroom. "Just humor me, alright," he seats his mate and closes the door to give him some privacy, "Last thing I want to do is pull your head out of the bowl because your knees buckled."

Shockwave lets off a groan somewhere between relief and grimace. Hearing the tank flush, Megatron opens the door again. Shockwave looks up to him with such a sad puppy look, "How pathetic, I have to piss like a femme."

Megatron pouts back with him and reaches to help him back up, but he shoves the hand away. Shockwave does not want anyone helping him! Megatron finds it a good sign that Shockwave's pride is coming back, but also a tiny bit put off that Shockwave won't let him help. Grabbing to the handrail, pulls himself upright. Megatron wraps one arm around his waist and grabs the trolley so the elegant one can wash his unbandaged hand.

"How did you cut your hand anyway?"

"I had to put Energon laced oil into the radio battery."

Hands dried, Megatron helps weak Shockwave back into the berth and adjusts it so he is upright. Then tucks him back in.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess. I'm not much good to you right now," defeated-Shockwave comes back.

"Hey, enough of that," Megatron sits on the edge of the berth and takes the bandaged hand. "You know I don't care about that."

Shockwave turns his head away from his mate too, "I'm sorry about last night."

Turning the chin back to him, makes it clear, "I am not. You asked for my help in a way that you know I can understand. I know how badly nightmares can be real and how they ramp up your anxiety. You also know I wouldn't stay in this place accept for you. So, no, I'm not sorry that you chose to let me comfort you. I'm right here and not going anywhere."

Shockwave says nothing and just lets that sink in. Timing good as well. Knowing how temperamental Megatron can be towards Shockwave, Cole is very careful who he sends to check on his patient.

"Good morning Mr. Shockwave," with a respectful nod, the orderly also acknowledges the mate, "Mr. Megatron. Dr. Cole suggested some soft warm Energon for your first meal. I'm sorry if it tastes like sparkling food but he wasn't sure how your stomach-tank would react to the first meal you've had in several days. Given your…," (Megatron narrows his optics to her to be careful to her words)… "unique genetics, (the brows peek to her respectful choice of description) you have a better chance than others."

She brings the cart and tray over. Then she looks right at Megatron, "He might be able to take it all, or might not. I know you know him better than us, so if you see he is gorging …" She leaves him to fill in the rest.

"Right," he understands exactly what she is saying.

With a last look to her chart she has to smile, "Oh and there's a note here about contraband he removed from a Dr. Karmashock."

Shockwave's healing antenna pique to the note. Megatron's sheepish fangs come out, "Sorry, guess your lollies will have to wait." Shockwave slumps and the orderly smiles understanding now and making her way out to give them privacy.

Just as Shockwave is shoving the tray aside a knock at the door is heard and a head pokes in, "Shockwave, are you up to a visitor," Cole asks.

Pushing the door open wider, Shockwave sees it's Puncture, alone. The violet helm nods softy and the older mech comes in. He's not at all surprised to see Megatron standing at Shockwave's side.

Puncture comes right Shockwave and looks into his lone optic, "How are you, son?" Megatron's hands clench to the familiar word used towards Shockwave. He's about to burst when the older mech's shaking hand lays heavily on the gowned shoulder and his voice warbles a little, "You really gave us all quite a scare."

The hoarse English voice comes up, "My apologies."

Puncture can't help but puff a little in amusement, "Shockwave you are quite the mech. Even all banged up and recovering, you are respectful and polite."

Shockwave blushes. Puncture turns to Megatron, "If you would like to get something to eat, I'll sit with him for a bit." Once more Megatron is about to argue but sees a pleading look in his father's green optics. That will not make him change his mind, but the next voice will.

"It's alright, Megatron. I'll be fine. You can't stay with me all the time." A pain that is all too true. Megatron can also see that Shockwave is trying to be strong not just for him, but for himself as well. Trying to regain some of his internal-dignity after last night's crash.

"Alright, but if he says anything you don't like, you know how to use the call button," and places the controller within reach with a shooting glare to the older mech.

Puncture steps back and Megatron leaves the room. "Thank you for never giving up for him. I've never seen him so…..lost?"

Shockwave nods, "Like wise." Trying to pull his back up straight in the berth, presses on, "But I had to. I have duties to attend to."

Puncture huffs and turns aside, "Shockwave, Megatron and I may not agree on a lot of things, but one I sure as hell agree with him on is that you are no-"

All ready knowing what Puncture is going to say, Shockwave leans up to cut him off with his raw voice, "I will never give up for him. I will never abandon him. It is my duty as his mate, to live. I will not stop living for anything, no matter how painful. My life will have to be taken from me, I will NOT give it up."

Even if he feels like despair is ripping it from his chest and making him give up his life. It's not a choice, depression and anxiety are not a choice. It attacks and does as it will at random. The biggest battle of all is to not let it stop one from living. It can strangle the very thoughts from your head and make it physically hard to breathe. The battle is to not to let it win. And like hell is he going to let Puncture know his guts are quivering in fear that something will happen to Megatron between here, cafeteria and back. Yes as a droid he will never take his own life, but it doesn't mean the mech does angst and woe.

"Shit," he whispers knowing that he is being clingy…. Thus feeling weak and pathetic. Sure the physical injuries can be messing with his mental well being, but damn-it he wants to be whole again. And NOW, not later.

"Shockwave?" Puncture is at his side in an instant.

Flicking his injured hand in the air he groans, "It's nothing to be concerned with."

Puncture lays his hand on the proud mech's shoulder again and tries again, "Look Shockwave, I care about you. Sure, at first I started carrying about you because you were my son's bonded. But over the vorns, I have gotten to know you better. You're a good mech. A strong and proud mech. Certainly more than what I ever could have been, and I don't mean up here either," he taps his own helm. "I mean here, where it counts," touching Shockwave's chest. "I'm here because I was worried about you first and then him as well. I need you to know, I'm proud…." Shockwave knows there's still so much for the older mech to break through. For the mech to recognize Shockwave for himself, means far more than anything.

With a light nod, Shockwave accepts the compliment. Then perks his antenna, "Could you do me one favor?"

"Anything, Shockwave. What is it?"

He blushes, "Please don't bring Statik to see me while I'm in the hospital. I can't have her seeing me out of armor and berth ridden."

Puncture lets out a rolling laugh and pats the shoulder again while the antenna wilt. "Oh damn Shockwave you are too proper for your own good sometimes!"


	53. Charred Remains

Char-red Reminders

Original creation date: May 6th, 2013

Musical Muse: Pink: Reason Scientist Coldplay

NightStalker13's AU (permission granted). No this is NOT cannon.

Rating: Don't let the beginning fool you, PG-13 for relationship issues.

Cast: Shockwave x Megatron, Karmashock, Statik and mentions of Char & Cyanide (all OC's belong to NightStalker13)

* * *

"Nuh, Char. {pant pant} Shhoo, nuh-Ah… I love you, uh-uh-"

Shockwave's spark goes cold feeling his aft filled with tainted hot fluid. Sure he was awakened in the middle of the night by a stabbing to his lower back and he was more than willing to gain his lover back by taking his lusty-burden away. Most certainly he thought this was the forgiveness for today's tension that started with an innocent enough question from Statik at lunch.

I "So Shockwave, what about you? Did you have any friends you confided in during the war? Surely as kind as you are, you had to have someone. Maybe even, oh I don't know, someone special you confided in?"

Megatron takes it beyond badly when Shockwave confesses he had a one he could consider a friend named Cyanide, but she perished in a warrior's death. Shockwave really wants to hit Megatron for his rude huffs and evil looks towards the long dead femme. Instead, the former Guardian just tries to ignore the seething jealousy while sitting across the table from the mother of his lover's first love. /I

The day ended badly with tonight's intense dinner conversation that almost lead to another yelling an all out screaming fight.

But this confession right here and right now like this in their own bond-berth, nearly kills him. Shockwave thought Megatron was coming back to him only to find out the purple mech is nothing but a substitute for a purple dead un-lover…. Again.

"Get off me," Shockwave whimpers and chokes on the bile rising to his throat.

"Nuh, huh, wha?" Megatron tries to cuddle into the warm being below him with the overload-tingles drifting away awakening him fully. He has been somewhere between a dream and a truth in his midnight release. Seeing a very tense Shockwave under him begging and squirming to be released, confusion comes over him. What has the snowy-violet one all bent out of shape now? Shockwave's been in some kind of a dander all day and now this? After an overload and Shockwave is all aggressive? It's not like him.

"Shockwave, tell me-"

"Get the FUCK away from me!" The snowy pede strikes the silver knee hard and crawls away. As much as he would like a shower and wash away his mate's betraying stench, he knows he has to just get away. "Don't even THINK of touching me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Megatron blinks and barks.

Shockwave grabs the sheet and wipes himself down in angry silence. Throwing the soiled fabric at the other's face, swiftly shoves on his armor.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the dominator demands an answer pulling the fabric away.

"Away," the wounded one fires back and grabs his sabatons and gauntlets.

The berth side lamp snaps on in time to see Shockwave exiting the room. "Get back here!" Megatron leaps from the berth.

"No!" Shockwave flies down the stairs snapping on his gauntlets and shoving on his sabatons. Megatron has never seen Shockwave get dressed so fast and is right on his heels as he reaches for the keys trying to stop him, "Don't TOUCH me!" Shockwave recoils from his mate.

"Fuck it Shockwave, talk to me."

Shockwave whirls seeing Megatron has swiped his keys, "Cute choice of words, Megatron. Cute and cutting!" He grabs Megatron's keys instead and prepares to flee the flat. He just needs room to breath right now, not deal with any of Megatron's jealous-emotions. He just can't go another round with him tonight. Space, he needs space!

Megatron reaches out again but Shockwave gives him one last warning yanking away from his intended touch. Laying his antenna flat back give one last warning, "Touch me again, and I will strike you."

Megatron should know better but can't stop himself. His mate is reaching for the door handle to leave him, he has to stop him. So he lays a hand on the shoulder only to find a vortex whirl and slap him so hard, his head turns with a crack and then a slam to the front door.

Undressed, Megatron can't follow Shockwave out the door and is left staring at a closed door and a silent home. He sinks to the bench looking at the keys in his hand with a burning cheek trying to figure out just how he fucked up this time. Fuck. Did this have to do with today's arguments? And then it hits him like a slap on the other cheek what he said in his half dream-state.

"Oh shit Shockwave, I'm so sorry." Megatron feels his spark coming up to choke him and he vomits.

~~ Shockwave pulls into the 'lot and parks the truck. Slamming the door far harder than the owner ever would ever have permitted, Shockwave heads in and signs in with security for being in after hours.

Punching in the code to his office, he makes his way into the only solace he has left. No god to pray to for help, no friends to confide in (he snorts back to the day's fight), he dives into the only thing he has left: math and science. Cold hard facts and truth. Unemotional details. Perfect. Just what he needs: Stone cold hard logic.

First thing he does is throw Megatron's picture to his bottom desk drawer and slam it shut. Deep cleansing sigh, pulls up his HUDs diving into work.

~~~ Well into the regular shift (no one knowing how early he really did come in), his secretary pings him, "Shockwave, someone is here to see you." Her voice has that uneasy tension to it.

Lifting his head Shockwave can see why she is tense. Megatron is pacing and biting his lip. It was cruel of him to pass his problems off on to her, but then again, it is her job to maintain his appointments. "I'm busy," he makes it clear he has no time for his mate.

"Oh," she gets that there is a martial fight here, and passes on some standard line that her boss can not be disturbed at this time.

Megatron of course will not let it lie, and whirls to the door, banging on it. Timeflip rises but knows all too well she is no match for the larger angry mech. Shockwave tries to ignore the banging but he can't when other heads pop out of their offices to see the scene being played out at their head designer's door.

So he is forced to rise and grabs his mates keys, yanking the door open, "Here!" He slaps the keys to the silver chest and yanks his from the ebony hand making the taller mech hiss to the violent move. Shockwave turns ending the conversation, but Megatron slams a pede into the door jam keeping another door from slamming closed in his face.

Shockwave whirls and switches to a hushed Decepticon-language that he knows only a trusted select few here know, "You want to humiliate and stab my spark in our berth, FINE! But not here! Give me a least the dignity of my career as you strip everything else from me!"

"We need to talk." Megatron softly tries to apologize.

"I'm not in the mood right now. Now leave me to my work." And tries to shove Megatron away.

Megatron steps back but has his hand on the violet arm thusly pulling him with him, "Please, just a few moments."

Shockwave yanks his arm out of the grip and shakes his head. He can't even look let alone speak to his bondmate at this moment. It hurts just too much right now. These are his colleges and friends, and he will not let Megatron humiliate or ruin these connections, too. Sidestepping, he heads down the stairs in rapid light escape. Megatron takes a deep breath and turns to follow. By the time he gets to the bottom, he sees the vortex close behind the purple back. Shockwave has disappeared through the space bridge to someplace he has no access and nor does he know the location. Dumbfounded, all he can do is stare. Shockwave has run away from him. What's left of his spark plummets.

Picking up his phone he heads out the main door, "Karmashock, I'm an idiot and…"

"Should I come to you, or do you want to come here?"

"I'm on my way," the wounded miner closes the conversation looking down at the keys still warm from his mate's touch.

Shockwave steps off the platform and to the side. Maybe this wasn't the best place to come, but he just needed to get away and couldn't think of any place else to go. He looks down to the shadow, not the building that casts the shadow and walks away.

Not too far from his greatest accomplishment is a sign of one of his failures. Right where he left it, he finds it and crouches down and brushed dirt from the solemn reminder. A marker in the graveyard of Tarn. Cyanide. Sinking further to his knees, he lets his aft settle against his heels. "You were a fool, Cyanide. I never should have confessed my feelings. I should have kept my mouth shut. I knew who he was, I always knew. I should have stayed his friend and been happy with that… like you." But he knows Cyanide died semi-lonely in setting him free. Freedom at the price of death. Not just physically but also emotionally.

Staring at the only memorial to a friend who gave her life so that he could fulfill his dreams of a bondmate, he feels as if he has failed her again. He couldn't save her, he couldn't be who she wanted from him and now… he can't even be the bondmate she hoped he would be. Crushed he finally can't stay here anymore and taint the memory of her kindness and support. Rising, he turns back to the rebuilt city reminding him of his of his upbringing.

What would he have been if he had never stepped onto that transport headed for Kaon? Who would he be if he never confessed his feelings to Megatron?

Maybe it's not logical to ponder these thoughts, but who ever said emotions were logical? After all, he is not wholly droid. There is a pulsing, living mech within this frame even if it does feel like it's dying at times. Like now.

How dare Megatron tell him he can not grieve for Cyanide! How dare he tell Shockwave he can not think on her! After all the times Shockwave has listened to Megatron pine and grieve for what Char was to him and then what he did to her, is it any better or worse that Cyanide gave her life for Shockwave and he could do nothing in return?! And he's not even allowed to think on her?! Bastard!

I "You fucking BASTARD!" Shockwave slams his fist down, "She was my friend! But no, I guess only YOU are allowed to have friends that were femmes. Primus forgive me for ever having anyone but you ever in my life! After all, you didn't give two shits for me, Lord Megatron!" Shockwave yanks the remains of the serving dish from the table and throws it into the 'frige.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Megatron throws back.

"You jealous prick! She was my friend as you abandoned me to this hell hole of a home WE destroyed. She volunteered to stay with me so I wouldn't go insane! Something you never considered, did you…friend?"

Megatron winces to the reality. So focused on attacking the Autobots, no he didn't really think on a soldier's feelings. Not even his most loyal soldier. Well, he did think of the honor it would give Commander-Shockwave but not of the loneliness it would be for Friend-Shockwave. Although they have pushed this away and gone on with their lives, Megatron knows this fight is not about the Guardianship of Cybertron, this is about having people who were special in their lives in the past before they bonded. Ghosts. Jealousy. Scars on their sparks.

Megatron sighs, "I'm sor-"

"Save it for someone who cares!"

Shockwave turns to leave, but Megatron shoves the chair back and yanks Shockwave into his vice like grip. "I do care, very much," his voice whispers. "I'm sorry, Shockwave," but doesn't answer what he is sorry about.

Shockwave's chest is heaving in rage. He would like nothing better than to shove Megatron away, but can't find it within himself to do so right now. Not when Megatron is making an effort. Cyanide would not be happy if he shoved Megatron away in his time of need, but on the other hand, Shockwave is tired of listening to the apologies. He knows that was low of him to throw that out, but Megatron just doesn't understand the real source of his anger. If he did… tonight will not end well.

"Let's not speak on her any more," once more Megatron has not said which 'her' they are not supposed to discuss. Shockwave shivers in anger again.

Instead, tensely, they moved through the rest of the evening and berthed down for the night. Of course there was sex, but it was not at all fulfilling. It was a joke and… routine trying to pretend that all was well and fine, which of course it was not. They both knew that. They both pull away from each other and feign tiredness to absolve the other from cuddling. Yet neither falls asleep so easily either trying to convince themselves that all is fine and normal.

Until the middle of the night. Sweet kisses on the back of the neck, soft touches down his chest, warm moans of want and passion makes them hope-

Blown apart by one ghost's name with the other's being forbidden to be spoken. /I

Shockwave pushes the image away as he passes an old school. Some of the buildings are old and some are rebuilt. Some of his fondest memories were in those kind of rooms of logic and science where the world was opened to possibilities and wonders. He looks down to his hands now; what has he done with what he was given? Created incredible masteries of science and enterprise. Udah would be so proud of him. His spark lifts a little at the thought of his sweet encouraging and loving mother.

He moves on to walk the neighborhood and remembers some of the shops he used to explore. The book store he loved… and then… there it is… a home. He sighs seeing a the signs of a family living there. A mech on the front lawn helping a son with a project, the smell of dinner waffing from the window.

Shockwave has to tear away, spark ready to bleed. His phone blinks a page. The office wondering if he is coming back. Swiftly he sends a message back that he will be out for the rest of the day on confidential personal duties. That should make it clear he wants to be left alone and not even his mate told where he is.

After spending the day walking through this town, he knows he has to go to his current home. Can't live in the past, must move forward. If for no other reason, he must return for the fact he left projects on his desk to be completed. As for the emotional mess at home, he shakes his head. They will get through it, some how. This is not a bond-breaker, just a pain and pang in a relationship. Something that must be dealt with. He can't hide from it, no matter how agonizing and spark shredding.

Heading back towards the bridge point, he has no choice but to pass the cemetery again. He takes the bench that faces not only Cyanide's marker but also the one for Udah he made. His father never cared even enough to have a proper burial for her. No matter how long they had been bonded-

"Shit," his spark pangs. What has he done to his own bondhood by running away?

"May I sit?" The soft gruff voice comes up behind him.

"Be silent, yes." Shockwave makes it clear he does not want to hear his mate's excuses for his actions right now. He doesn't even want to know how Megatron found him and honestly, it doesn't really matter.

The silence is heavy and finally he says something, "Take your jealousy and shove it, my turn to talk and your turn to listen." Megatron meekly nods. "Her lasts words to me were to 'never give up.' She was talking about you and I."

Megatron's shocked mouth opens but Shockwave raises a hand reminding him to be quiet. "She was in love with me as badly as I was with you. As I was only your friend and confidante and could be nothing more, that's what she was to me for she knew I could never love her like she loved me. She didn't let that stop her from being my friend. I didn't stop it either. I needed her." Turning his helm, looks up to Megatron, "You needed me."

Now he turns fully, "Don't you get it? She pushed and shoved me to keep trying and never give up on you. If I couldn't love her, than she wanted me to be loved by one I did. She honestly believed you and I would get together. She said I deserved a mate. She said you deserved me!"

The blue spark begins to beat hard in pain and grief trying ever so hard to pound it's point into the thick head sitting beside it. His voice raise in anger, "And now when you cuss about her being important in my life, you spit on her memory. You spit on the confidence she gave me to never give up during my solitude. You spit on all it took for me to confess to you my feelings." He takes a deep breath, "You spit on my undying love for you and all that kept me sane during my solitary confinement."

That makes Megatron's helm dip. All too well he understands solitary confinement and the hell it can do to one's soul.

He rises and steps away, "One more thing: I do remember something about that night with her. I cried out YOUR name in overload, not hers. She didn't understand at first. At the height of the moment, she thought I was worried about you finding out, but when she found out the truth….," he looks right at Megatron with a pained spark, "I've never cried out her name in our overload, but I do miss my friend at times, so curse me for that." He walks past Cyanide's grave, kneels, press his hand to his mother's name for a moment and then silently walks to the bridge platform with out another word to his bondmate. They both need time. One to calm and one to digest.

Megatron is left staring at the names of the only two femmes who played important roles in Shockwave's life. Of all the femme's he himself has been with, Megatron just has to curse about the only one who was NOT a lover to Shockwave, but an encourager and a support mechanism as Shockwave was abandoned and felt forgotten. Only to have her die for him….so that Shockwave could live and make a future… with himself.

How many people actually gave their lives for Megatron? Sure they died for the cause, or the Warlord, but how many actually gave their lives for the mech? He turns back to the bridge platform and sees Shockwave scratching the dirt out of a piece of it while waiting his turn. That mech risked more than his life, his sanity and the silver bot knows how precious sanity is. Once more he feels no better than the slug at his pedes.

He understands clearly now. Shockwave is not hurt by Char's name being cried out in overload, he's hurt that his feelings for his dead friend have been disallowed. Slamming a fist to his thigh, he hates how his jealousy is still killing everything good in his life. Stupid emotion.

A sound lifts his head and he looks over to see Shockwave's upright and proud form take a heavy sigh and leave. The vortex closes leaving Megatron staring at the memorial marks again.

"Any better?" The light motor bike sits down beside Megatron.

"I don't know. I need to make it up to him, but I don't know how."

"It will come to you. Ready to head back?"

"Give me a moment, alright?"

"Sure, mate." The therapist slides off the bench and over to the platform only to raise his helm to look at the impressive Tower of Tarn. Shockwave's Tower. When Megatron called him today, it wasn't hard for Karmashock to pull some strings and get the log reviewed as to where Shockwave had gone, then with a temporary pass, got them both here. He wasn't sure what he would find, but pleased to see the two talking. Or at least, Megatron listening. It's a tough road trying to push young ghosts away even in your matured and grown days.

A smile rests on Megatron's face as he comes to Karmashock, "I think I have an idea on how to make it up to Shockwave, but I need your help again."

Karmashock laughs a little and smiles, "Ah well, anything for Shockwave, eh?"

Megatron nods and they head up to the platform.

Shockwave comes home late into the night. He didn't really plan on coming home at all tonight. He tried sleeping in his office, but then remembered his briefcase was still at home and needed the notes in it for tomorrow's meeting. He figured if nothing else, he will take the guest berth in his own home.

Heading to the kitchen for a simple cup of warm Energon, a note waits for him on the kitchen table. Megatron is pulling the late shift and won't be back until after Shockwave has gone to work the next morning, but there is something waiting on the piano for him.

Walking back into the main room, Shockwave steps closer. There is a picture of Cyanide and her team. A last picture taken just before Nemesis took off. In the background is Shockwave getting final instructions from Lord Megatron. All the team members have goofy silly expressions on their faces most certainly hamming it up for the image taker. Shockwave has no idea where this came from, didn't even know it had been taken! but it also doesn't matter.

The point was, Megatron was accepting the place Cyanide had in his life. The icing was the two mechs in the back talking. Jealousy might still rear it's ugly head and thus this picture can not be on display (on top of the fact it bears everyone's insignias) but the point is, Megatron will allow her image in his home. Just as Shockwave will allow Char's in his.

But that is a different story.

Shockwave lifts his phone and sends a simple message:

Thank you…. I will not give up.

Megatron smiles as the message is read during his break. His mate has come home.


	54. Intimus and Necessarius

Intimus & Necessarius

(Latin terms for friend)

Megatron & Char. Megatron & Shockwave.

Rating: PG pure friendship.

"Ha! I'm out," a weak but gleeful English voice plunks his cards face down.

Megatron looks up from his own cards and stares at his mate in disbelief. "How-?"

With that teasing waggle of his antenna, the barely dressed mech lays back on the balcony lounge letting the sun bathe over his exposed chest, belly and limber thighs. Latching his lilac wrists behind his neck a bit arrogantly, watches Megatron pick up the face down cards to compare them with the ones in his ebony hands.

Just how the frick did he win? Again! Megatron scoffs, "You cheated!"

"Mmm-hum." The soft voice hums out sinking into languished puddle. Closing off the optic he states the truth, "By the way, I can out cheat a cheat."

"Shit!" Megatron tosses the cards down and chuckles with Shockwave softly joining in.

"Humm," Shockwave hums again only a bit more sleepily this time. Like a cyber-cat stretched out soaking up the sun's rays of warmth, the snow and violet mech does the same. In his case though, there is a very good reason why.

His last away-mission had him recalibrating a bridge on an off world sight. Unfortunately, there also happened to be a viral out break that effected only the droid population in the colony. Fate had not been kind to him, and his over extended bot-half couldn't fight off the droid-based virus. The medication they shot into his systems to keep him upright to finish the task was heaven to the droid half of his systems but hell on the bot half of his epidermis layer. Mixed genetics made for a horrid rash from Mohawk to pede bottoms. Absolute agony and hell. His very armor was chaffing and trying to scratched his lovely snowy form to bits as he finished his task. Almost made him wish for the illness over the cure!

Needless to say, he did NOT want anyone to touch him by the time he got home. Megatron never saw Shockwave shed his armor so fast and scratching like a turbo-pup with an infestation of fleas as he jumped into the shower! That right there was frightening enough to see Shockwave come unglued, but as bad as the itching was, the splotchiness was worse. The humiliation to his exposed bits is not kind to the persnickety being either. Embarrassed doesn't EVEN scratch the surface, {pun intended}. Megatron tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help seeing his beloved looking like a pink & lavender spotted driller's egg. Wisely though, he laughed from behind his hand and across the room.

The only cure (not wanting to risk more medical reactions) is drowsy-laced antihistamines and the UV rays from Cybertron's natural sun. Up here on the penthouse suite, only a few rare fliers will perchance see the nearly naked mech on his private balcony recuperating in the sun.

Therefore, what is a housebound set of non-interfacing mates supposed to do to keep from touching each other and yet keep each other from going stir crazy? No, caresses and interfacing are not the core to their relationship. The core is something they had eons before Shockwave's amorous feelings were revealed.

Megatron looks over to his dosing-baking mate. No, not mate… best friend. Scratching into a daffodil bit of his crest, Dr. Karmashock's lingering question from today's session still plagues him:

_"You said good-bye to the 'lover' Char would never be in your life. But," the motorbike's white finger holds up to point out a fact before the older mech can interrupt, "What about the friend she was? Did you ever grieve for the friend you lost?" _

Focusing back on the white and violet being in sublime repose across from him, his memory reflects on another violet form from so long ago who had been a much needed comfort and confidante. A definition floats through his head as he reclines back and props his pedes up to the balcony railing:

_Friendship: noun; amity, concord, harmony, favor, consideration, of good intentions, rapprochement, appreciation, attachment, loyalty, steadfastness…. Understanding, sincerity, generosity… _on and on his brain plays through the list but as each word comes to mind, so does Char's face become clearer and his optics close around a warm memory…~~

~~~ …. Teenage Megatron is in Char's backyard leaned against utility shed where he can not be seen from the main house. Fiddling with a flexible bit of light weight yellow aluminum sack that had been tossed onto the sidewalk as liter, he begins folding it this way and that.

"Hey, you made it," the happy violet/black age-matched femme plunks down across from her friend with a box of sweet smelling food.

Her stark arrival startles him making him swear and then flush to his poor manners, "Sorry."

Char laughs openly and hands over a warm muffin, "I don't care and I'm sorry for startling you. I probably deserved a worse word than that." She teases him back.

Taking the muffin, he sets his origami down, "You? Never."

Char cocks her head to the side, "Megatron, I am no saint." With that she gives him a few light cuss words, too.

Megatron can't help but smile as his chest warms up a little to her teasing of herself this time. Picking up her own muffin, she bends her knees up so her arms are around them. Breaking a piece off she flicks a finger towards the yellow creation, "What do you have there?"

"Oh you know me, just fiddling around. Nothing special," he says sheepishly.

Respectful to the shy mech, she tries again, "Can I see it?" With a free hand, he hands it over. Char sets her picked at muffin back into the box and looks over the bit. "Okay, how did you do this?" She points to one part.

Setting his own muffin down he leans in to show her how he folded it this way and that. Within a few moments, the flower is finished. Her brow furrows.

Seeing her furrow, Megatron drops his head shyly thinking he did something wrong by being too close to her or something. "Hey, Megatron, what's wrong?"

"Me?" He looks back up. He no longer sees a furrow of frustration but one of curiosity across her face.

"No fair retreating on me. What's going on up there in the mind of yours?" She tries to encourage him to express his feeling with her for she knows he has no one else.

"I saw you upset and was worried I had done something… bad," dipping his helm back down to.

"Aw, Megatron no…," her voice is so calm. She knows better than to touch him when he's like this even though she would really like to wrap her arms around him and take all his pain, worries, and woes away. It's too tenuous right now though.

Megatron has a bad crush on her and Char knows that part of it has to be because he has never had a friend before. All these young adolescent jumble of feelings are just too intense. He has finally found 'trust' in her and yet doesn't know the line between friendship-feelings and romantic-feelings. What can she say! She's learning them herself right now! Infatuation is a powerful and intense emotion in of itself. Not to mention learning about 'players', 'users', 'fakers' and 'wanna-be's'.

No, what Char and Megatron have is the core of a friendship: a honest trust. All else is based around that and like hell is she going to risk damaging it with an uncomfortable hug.

"Megatron, you didn't do anything 'wrong'. I was frustrated because I've seen this before in crystalline form and I'm racking my brain trying to figure out what it's called." She doesn't put him down, she doesn't make fun of him, nor does she belittle his earlier reaction.

Touching the lip of the flower's cup he breathes in relief, "I think it's called a daffodil."

"Shit!" Char then clamps a hand to her mouth flushing, "Don't tell my mother."

This time Megatron laughs with Char following right after. Playfully she fwaps him on the shoulder with the back of her knuckles. "Do I even want to know how you know this is a daffodil?"

Picking up his muffin he shrugs, "One of those things we were supposed to do in water colors in like Grade 2."

Relaxing into the comfortable conversation, his playful side comes forth tearing another bit of, "Mine of course came out like some monster with sharp teeth trying to eat the thing up." With that his fangs ravage the next chunk of muffin like a rabid animal. Char squeals in laugher to his teasing and joking of himself.

Megatron laughs so hard seeing her giggle that he starts choking on the little bits of muffin that made it down the wrong tube in his throat. Char leans over and whacks him on the back to knock the bits loose and he flushes deep red.

"Megatron, this is why I love hanging out with you. You are such fun and creative."

"No, I'm just plain nuts," he smirks back. Her smile falters for just a moment to the double meaning. Seeing her falter back to seriousness, he's about to retreat back into his shy shell once more.

Char pokes him in the pede with a playful finger, "Megatron, seriously. Look at the people I hang out with. Sure they swear, -we're teens we all do!- and laugh, but not like you."

Megatron shrugs, "Then get new friends."

She pokes him again, "I did."

That makes him stall. Yeah, she did. She befriended him, the last mech on Cybertron that anyone wants have anything to do with. He's tainted, he's vile, he's rude, beyond screwed up and he's got nothing going for him. Yet she sees something in him. Resting his chin on his knee he looks deep into her Cerulean optics. Yeah, sure his body is a raging inferno to do what he's seen his mother do to other mechs, but that's only sometimes. For the most part, its this that he really enjoys with Char. Conversation. Not at all something that goes on in his home.

In one of the literature classes they stated that conversation is an art form. The power of words and the grace to string them together can be a blessing or a curse. The power to move nations and sparks. Sure most of the time his interaction with the world is cursing or defense, but here with Char, it's art. Sweet beautiful art. Yeah times he wants to just erase things he has said (or done) with her, but for the most part, no. She never judges him in their conversations. They agree to disagree on some stuff, but it's not filled with nonsense either. They listen to each other and honestly care what the other is thinking about. Exploring not just each other's thoughts but their own as well. It's… fun. A word he never thought he would have in his life.

He takes a deep cleansing breath, "I like being with you, Char. Thank you for being my friend."

Char hands over a drink and picks up her own. Clinking their cubes together in a toast, she smiles back, "I like being with you, too. Thanks for letting me in." For her, sure her friends talk, but not on this level. Mostly it's about the current fashions, celebrities and well surface talk. With Megatron they can talk about interesting things. Such as how things work, or what you see in a cloud, or even a goofy dorky game of flicking a rock back and forth that others would see as 'childish'. No judgment, just comradely.

They take their drinks in silence and she settles herself beside Megatron against the shed looking up to one of the buildings across the street. Finishing their muffins and sipping their drinks they take in the comfort of just being with someone even if no words are shared.

The air doesn't have to be filled with noise to have comfort or communion. Sometimes just sitting and enjoying each other's safe company can speak a million words of a thousand emotions. They don't even have to touch or look at each other. Sure the nervousness is still there with a budding deep friendship, but also there is the calm of comfort.

Putting her drink into the box, Char doesn't look at him but softly asks, "Megatron, I want you to think on something because I know you will take it seriously. My friends are taking the assignment all too flippantly but you are a deeper being than they can be at times. Not all of them are air-heads, you know that, too," she nervously covers.

Megatron nods understanding completely, "Yeah, I know that. You aren't stupid, Char. Some times you are just too kind to shove away popular-attention-whore-mongers though." Char's jaw drops to the blatant cruel but truthful words. "Shit," he swears again and buries his face in his knees to the all too blunt remark coming out. No need for him to try apologizing though, for they both know that will just make things far worse.

"I know," she breathes out accepting the sharp truth. "I just can't be cruel to kick them to the curb like some of the arrogant others in our group. I just hope some of these 'followers' will find themselves move on to something more real with someone who understands them better. Until then…," she shrugs letting that statement lie as is.

Megatron rolls his cheek to look at her, "Be honest with me, you kind of like the popularity, don't you?"

She flushes and pokes him back with her words, "And you kind of like being the 'bad-mech' don't you? Never having to apologize and being able to lash out? Take your physical rage out on those who have wronged you?"

Softly he asks, "And you like having all those followers who are using your name like some society-femme? Makes you feel good? Makes you feel important?"

Char flushes and looks away. He's right. It does feel good to know people look up to you and want to be with you. "I won't lie, yes."

Megatron nods, "I won't lie either. I feels good to see others in as much pain as I am in. To give it instead of taking it for a change."

Char lays her own cheek to her knees matching his pose, "But it's also tiresome. I never know who really cares about me. I never know who I can actually trust with my deep feelings who won't make fun of me and use it as some kind of… slight to taint me."

Megatron lays his hand out flat offering his trust. Char lays hers into his knowing that she already has his trust. Lacing their fingers together they hang on to the truth and honestly of their relationship. Squeezing tight, they hang on to this moment in time.

"I will never betray your trust, Megatron, but you have to promise me that you will try to find peace in your life."

Megatron shakes his helm, "I can not promise you that because it would be a lie."

Still not letting go (weather for herself or him she doesn't know) but she does ask, "Fine. Then let me ask you this question instead: What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Megatron snorts trying to pull his hand away, "Who says I will live to grow up?"

"I do." She clenches hard not letting him go for she's afraid he could be right.

With a painful tug, he rips his hand from her grasp, "Really? What do you think is a future for and aft-hole like me? Really? You know how much of a black hole there is within this spark chamber?"

He rolls to his pedes and kicks a rock really hard making it bounce off the fence. Growling he whirls on his friend with a sharp dark finger, to his chest, "No! You tell me what I will be when I grow up! Don't give me those nice fluffy answers you give your wanna-be's. You tell me what I have the potential to be. Look at our messed up society, who my parents are and what a fuck up I already am. What do you honestly think I will ever be?"

Char has to gulp to that one. She never saw him turning the question on her like that. How can she answer it? For the silver mech with the blood-red optics does have a point. More than that, he's begging and pleading with her for a grasp of a hope. Her helm shakes slowly, "I-I don't know."

Panting Megatron gasps for breath feeling the emptiness of his spark like a handful of needles, "Neither do I!" He brings both his hands to his aching helm, "I just want to be able to sleep safely. I just want to have a pure dream for a change. I just want…"

"You just want what?" Char asks softly when his words dwindle off uncompleted.

"Peace," he begs from anyone who will listen.

Just what she wanted for him. Just what she had asked him to strive for. Just what he believes is unobtainable.

Lifting his helm looks at her aching ones, "But not just for me. The pricks that beat me up so they will stop. The horrible parents out there that do this to their kids, so that other kids won't have to suffer like I do. I know I'm not the only one even though it feels like it… I want it all to stop. Maybe I just want it all to stop for me first… I don't know."

Feeling himself calm down, he pulls his hands down his face and plants his hands to his hips. With a tug to his lips, a cruel smile comes out, "Is that pathetic of me or what? Damn I sound like some idiot thinking Cybertron could be a Utopia with just a few changes. I sound like some kind of child believing in fairytales of the peace-giving Ancient Primes," and flicks a hand through the air to push the fluffy-ideal aside.

Char snorts in a half hearted way, "Well, you could always go into politics and change the world that way."

Megatron stares at her blankly trying to decide if she is serious in trying to give him a push in that direction or teasing him flat out. His optics narrow in and decides to push back to test her state of mind by responding softly but with harsh words, "Don't fuck with me, Char. You won't like me when I'm angry."

Once more Char gulps that maybe she went too far in the boundaries of their tentative friendship, after all she has seen him lose his temper rather aggressively on others.

Likewise, seeing her upset, Megatron turns his back on her and curses to himself again. _'Shit the only friend I have and I fuck it up by saying the wrong thing!_ _Primus am I going to lose this too?'_

"I should go," he mutters and starts to walk away afraid that his other side will come out and destroy all he has left in this world that matters.

"No, you shouldn't." Char has no idea where that came from, but there it was out in the open and too late to take it back.

"And why should I stay?" the hurting mech clenches his teeth and fists.

"Be-because I don't think it will be like this forever, Megatron. I don't think YOU will be like this forever."

His throat clenches, "You are a fool, Char." He returns to walk away.

"No, I'm not!" Char leaps to her feet but is smart enough not to follow him. "And nor are YOU!"

He snaps back around waiting for her to continue that statement. Both of them are coiled tight in their binding of primal emotions for each other. His in intense passion, hers in eternal hope.

She thrusts her finger at him, "You are right! This shit does need to stop. And you know how to make it stop." (Wisely she holds her tongue in forcing him to tell his therapist, yet again.)

Seeing him cock his hip and plant his tight hands to his hip in a 'listening posture' (that will later become a trademark stance of his) Char pushes on, "You are NOT stupid and I'm not just talking about your grades." She points to the folded scrap of art on the ground, "You are intensely creative. You know good and well I'm not just talking about art either." She takes three steps closer but still out of arm's reach. "There is hope for you Megatron, but I can't give it to you. You have to take it. You have to want it."

Megatron just stares at her for a few minutes. No one has ever talked to him like this. No one has tried to make him think of a successful future. No one has tried to talk to him seriously about life after school. For so long it's just been a struggle to get through each day. Like dragging your pedes through a slog that tries to weight you down. For so long he's been wandering around in this slog with no direction or hope of getting out of it. Now, Char is saying that this slog is not infinite? That there's an edge and he can get out of it. Like a hand of peace, she's extending hers into his sinful slog offering something to strive for.

"Will you be there for me?" He asks with all sincerity. Will she be there at the edge of this hell as he tries to pull himself out?

A few more steps and her hand lays over his spark, "Only if you will be there for me, my friend. For I am no fool either and I am going to need you just as much when all these others drift away into their new lives and forget me. They will not stand by me in the long run like you will. I know that."

Megatron looks down and covers her hand with his, "I'll be there for you. I have no idea what I will be, but I will be there for you."

Char presses her cheek to their hands over his life force. If her future is his only reason for him hanging on right now until he finds own, she will be his purple rod of steadfast hope. No words need to be said between them. Pressing his hood to hers, he looks into those soft blue pools of comfort and breathes in her encompassing hope.

Even when he got angry, she didn't run. Nor did she try to rile him up even more. No, she held her ground with truth, (painful as it is). Blunt truth: just what he needed to hear… Not all is lost even when you can not see the way clear. Exactly what a friend is….stands by you in your hells and your heavens.

Pulling back before the moment gets too serious, Char pats his hand. "Hey, my dad taught me a new card game. I'm sure I can beat you at this one this time."

Megatron laughs lightly seeing that she wants to have some fun. Sure she's his serious friend by being a place to vent, but also she is his fun friend too taking away the seriousness of life. Taking a seat back against the shed again, he gives her a wicked smirk, "Yeah, you go ahead and believe that, Char, but it will be your undoing."

Char laughs heartily and deals out the cards. Megatron smiles warmly seeing a future with soft violet at his side and drowning in a sea of Cerulean blue warmth. …..~~

~~…. "Mmm, hey," a warm but groggy accent pulls Megatron back to the present. The antenna 'smile' as the three optics turn to each other, "Looks like I'm not the only one who needed a nap, hm?"

Megatron just gives a tiny quirk of his lip while looking at his friend. One who never gave up on him during war or peace, personal and universal. Laying a hand to his spark though, he remembers that Char taught him something invaluable all those vorns ago: what friendship really is. Not only did adult-Megatron accept Shockwave's friendship, but he gave it as well.

"Megatron?" Shockwave starts to sit up in his concern to Megatron's silence.

"Shockwave, you have been my friend far longer than anything and it's not something I take lightly. Even though we are bonded, our friendship remains. I'm sorry you are hurting, but this cyber-week has been wonderful to spend time with my friend again."

Shockwave's antenna quirk in different directions in confusion to the statement, "O-kay."

Rising from the seat, Megatron looks down to the resting one, "I'll be back in a little bit. I need to say good-bye to another friend." Shockwave just nods knowing better than to press Megatron in situations like this. He will tell him when he's ready, he always does. Megatron leans down and presses his hood to the violet forehelm beneath him and lets a soft thumb rub over the covered Cerulean sea of soft comfort.

With out another word, Megatron steps back, plucks a yellow aluminum sack off the counter and heads out the door.

_Friendship is a shining thing, a steady beam of light_

_ A lamp post on a lonely street, a song far off in the night._

_A smile and a touch of a loving hand, a quiet moment on a hill_

_ And oh what a happy little child bringing home a daffodil._

_Friendship is a binding tie of one soul to another._

_ A gentle soft relationship as a child to a father and mother_

_Raindrops thumping on an autumn leaf, an outpost on a hill_

_ And oh what a happy little child bringing home a daffodil._

_Friendship is a happy thought, a warmness in your heart._

_ Friends are those who understand friends will never part._

_Of two people very much in love in a world that is never still_

_ And oh what a happy little child bringing home a daffodil._

_Friendship feels so warm inside it heals a broken soul._

_ The road is rough, but in the end love we shall know_

_So grab gladness 'round your heart and let friendship shine through._

_ Remember love and the daffodil and how they both grew._

Poem by Albert Camus that I used to sing as a campfire song in Scouts.

Based on Fire-And-Ice-Part- by :devNiGhT-sTaLkEr13: 's AU and his OC Char with teenage Megatron. Sabath asked me what I had in my noodle for them. (ie: a challenge) I will have to admit, this was quite the challenge. For I know Char's fate, but I also know the hold she has in his spark forever. I do so like how Shockwave's spark is the same color as Char's soft optics.


	55. Battle Fatigue

Battle Fatigue

Confession time: I can not take full credit for this. Some booger on 's tumblr account asked Shockwave some *hot* questions and the ever so clever Sabath answering them for the former Commander and our conversation afterwards... and the teasing last jib... ahhhhrgh! Sorry Shockwave, I really do adore and respect you but, I just had to push your limits. Of course this is war time in NightStalker13's AU.

* * *

Stumbling into his quarters, the single opticed mech begins tearing his armor off before the door finishes sliding and self locking it's self into place. Tense as a hair trigger but also beaten and exhausted, his body is trembling in personal-rage. Regrettably, he saves his silver tasset for last while his fevered-body screams at his respectable-half.

He knows it wasn't his recruits fault but today he just couldn't take it any more. Since his one night stand with Cyanide, he hasn't overloaded. Not a wet dream, not a self service… nothing. He can feel the fever starting down below and making his lower back scream like a bitch in heat. That tank filled to the seam with hot mech-seed is making it clear it wants a release by starting it's escape down a half swollen cable. Tossing the dammed tasset and cap cover across the shower he stomps and snarls like a male beast needing a good hard fuck.

His problem has been brewing for cyber-weeks (maybe even lunar-cycles) only to be topped off by earlier today's events. It did not help one fucking bit that he had to stand guard over his new trainees while they watched two skilled gladiators show how deadly it could really be on the battlefield.

Soundwave and Lord Megatron know each other's strengths and weaknesses and know just how much of a punch to lash out with; which is a lot. Neither of them are weaklings and have had numerous spars together. Thus they dish it HARD. What really riled Shockwave up was when another came in to help Soundwave. That really made Shockwave's spark flip watching the Master take on two foes and hold them off expertly. The Warlord was laughing in fact when he tossed bot one into the other.

Even when they got a crack shot in and busted Megatron's lip, he did nothing but wipe it. A respectful tip of his helm to them actually getting a blow in, then charges. Those thighs in action, that broad swinging shoulder, those lips pulled back showing their glorious fangs dripped with blood...

It took everything Shockwave had to keep his cap from glowing nova-hot in the melee. Turning his back on the field, he looked over his troops. Judging their reactions he can tell who is actually paying attention and will survive his first battle and which are either drooling or have the arrogance to think they are better. They won't make it off the shuttle.

Cracking his hand down to the railing, he gets everyone's attention when the sparing is over and the warriors are taking their rejuvenating drinks. Even he has a hard time tearing his optic away from the sight of the sweating warriors leaning their delicious necks back as they gulp down the cool drink, making those delicious throat muscles roll as they swallow and the sweat droplet slide down from the proud hood, past the ruby optic, sharp cheek, along the solid throat column, under the silver asbergo…

"Pay a-attention!" Shockwave tears his optic away and snaps a hell of a lot harder than needed. Being more aggressive in his chastisement and a lot snappier than usual, he even draws the attention of the sparrers. He tears into his lecture about how this is no playground spat out there! This is life and death! The faction succeeds or fails on the course of action of their soldiers in battle! So they better get their heads out of their fantasies of the glory movies and get into this realtiy.

Hearing his normally calm Military Operations Commander tear into the troops like Starscream does, Megatron approaches behind Shockwave and places a hand between the violet shoulder blades, "Is everything alright, Commander?"

"FINE!" Shockwave snaps feeling his temperature instantly rise another 50 Kelvin. Megatron's optics widen and instantly the subordinate lowers his helm a bit to his rude retort. "My apologies, My Lord."

Megatron just has to clap him again in support of his loyal commander, "Pay no mind. Anything I can do to help?"

"No My Liege, just making it clear this is no game."

Megatron smiles, "Yes, that is true." Then with a smirk and another clap to the back, "Leave some damage for the enemy to inflict, Commander." The silver mech strides back to his sparring partners. Shockwave bristles.

"I think the MOC needs to get laid," a voice whispers. And a few others snicker while other shush them in fear.

The antenna lay back and his optic narrows to a very fine point. The sound comes out almost as a whisper yet quite harsh due to his throat closing around the painful truth now hitting him head on. "Say that again, Private."

Everyone stills. Shockwave states it a bit louder daring the mech to say it again. The idiot leans in and says, "I said, SIR!, you need to get laid and stop being such a dick!-oaff!" A lilac backhand turns the mech's face instantly, more than certain to leave a nasty bruise.

Shockwave scans each and everyone of his trainees, "Anyone else want to comment on my personal life? For I don't give a DAMN for yours except that you do not let your arrogance or cables get you slaughtered in your first battle. Complete waste of resources which the Decepticon Army can NOT afford." No one says a thing. He waits a moment longer afraid that his boiling spark will burst in rage and pent up frustration.

"Good! Fifty laps! GO!" Normally someone would retort or groan. Wisely everyone is silent. Knowing that just standing by and watching will just fester his physical twitchiness (for the sparring team is down there still and practicing a few moves in the center ring) the training officer decides to join his recruits and running off some extra aggression.

Setting his loping pace, he is passing some of the recruits but keeping pace with others. Easily he could lead the pack, but that's not his job as training officer. His job is to push them to their limits and make them survive. Majority of the battles won are on his head due to train the recruits. If he doesn't get them in shape physically or mentally they will fail. That means he is a poor trainer. Not acceptable. This faction must have capable and strong soldiers. So much it riding on his shoulders. Not to mention the favor of Master Megatron- er, Lord Megatron. Mentally he cusses himself.

"Shockwave," a soft femme voice jogs at his side, making him turn. "Fifty laps or more?"

He blinks and she smiles, "Sir, we're at sixty laps."

"Shit," his antenna slump.

"Is everything alright? You have me a bit worried." And honestly his friend rightfully should be.

"I-I don't know, Cyanide. Can you take them in? I think I need a few moments to myself."

"Of course, Shockwave." With that she calls out to the troops and Shockwave breaks away from the pack to run the gauntlet alone. Setting his personal stopwatch, he pushes himself to beat his own record.

Cyanide doesn't bring the troops back inside right away. No, she brings them to the staging area and gives them cool Energon. She heard what the trainee said to the violet commander and she knows he probably has been celibate (even personally) since their single night. Still it pissed her off that the stupid bots would disrespect such a strong and loyal officer. It also breaks her spark to see Shockwave hurting with an internal war that she doesn't know about. Oh how she would like to curl him into her arms and soothe is woes. Not even sexually, just a comforting way like she had when he fell asleep in her arms in his own bunk. But, that's not the way their relationship will ever go.

Instead, she will do it this way. "Watch!" She snaps to the troops so that they will see just how strong of a Commander they have. All of them know that Shockwave was up way before revelry with his morning perimeter run, and set up for today's training. Right after breakfast, he pushed this crew through a weapons training, then orientation, and finally this last set after a brief lunch. So Commander Shockwave has already pushed his body far past them. Now the mech is going to run the brutal gauntlet! Normally this particular gauntlet is for Special Ops with nothing else on their schedule for the day. Regular soldiers only do bits and pieces of it, but Commander Shockwave is running the whole thing. Even a slip in the mud and a painful crack of the hip to a sharp rock doesn't slow him. For he just pushes himself faster into the sprint to make up for the lost time.

"Holy shit!" One recruit gapes seeing Shockwave leap to the brick wall meant for teamwork excersizes. Making it halfway, his finger tips barely catch the lip-top of the wall as his pede toe digs into the miniscule dip of rock. Regripping the top, Shockwave pulls with all his might and a grunt. With a grace no one would expect from a large mech in bulky armor like this, releases his pedes and swings his hip clearing the top to land on the other side in a cat-like crouch, only to sprint forward over the next set of barbed hurdles.

On and on he presses himself. Only Cyanide notices the slightest misstep to the normally graceful moves he makes through the swinging bags and hammers. One clips him in the shoulder. Shockwave NEVER stumbles in that. He's off his game today. Biting her lip she wonders if maybe she should pull the recruits inside so they don't see him if he really does falter. By the end though, it looks like he's back on track and pressing on.

With the final obstacle met, Shockwave slows to a walk, chest heaving in a well earned pant. The walk is very slow. Clearly he is beyond beat. Cyanide wonders for a moment if she should approach but by the time she makes a decision he is near her, yet also they are no longer alone.

Falling from the sky to land in a gracefully, the Air Command trine comes in at the heaving purple mech's side. Starscream snickers, "Oh what's wrong DROID, can't take the heat of leadership?"

Shockwave knows this is just another of Starscream's attempts to rile him up. Right now is really NOT a good time to push his buttons. "I suggest you leave me alone right now, Commander." Even though that word is like bitters in his mouth right now, he continues to walk on with his Lieutenant.

Starscream grabs him by an antenna forcing him to stop. With a hiss, Shockwave grabs the wrist and pinches it right in the pressure points, "Unauthorized sparring is grounds for disciplinary action, SIR!" Shockwave repeats the officer's rules of conduct.

Starscream snaps to the pain in his wrist releasing the dirtied antenna, "Don't quote the book to me you nerd! I helped write it."

Shockwave throws the wrist from him, "Then you of all officers should respect it!"

The trainees are seeing more than they expected from their commander. Not only did they see him receive praise from Lord Megatron, but they saw he has more than enough physically endurance, with a temper to boot. Now to verbally battle the SIC?!

A few more carefully banter-choice words back and forth, and Shockwave clearly has the upper hand with the fellow scientist. Luckily for both though, Starscream is pulled away by duties to teach a new set of trine Seekers. Easily Skywarp follows Starscream, but Thundercracker dips his head ever so slightly ashamed of his tine mate. Shockwave does not respond except to turn on his heal and stomp away.

Making his way to the High Command's Officer's Quarters, Shockwave can feel his self control faltering badly. Coming round the corner what does he have to see but Lord Megatron taking some femme right there against the bulkhead wall. Those gorgeous ruby and black sides moving and making the femme scream his name as she is pinned to the wall by her neck. Megatron's own optics are closed off and does not see his loyal officer coming down the hall.

Making himself as stealth as possible, Shockwave slides past them and punches his code into his own key pad rather violently. Just as the door is closing, Megatron grunts a cuss in his overload only making Shockwave's stomach tank want to purge up his broken-blue spark.

And this is where we find our dearly loved Commander Shockwave ripping his armor off and flinging his tasset and cap violently across his private showers. Yanking the knob hard, brings the water to searing hot on his lovely soft and aching form. It's just been too much today. No, not just today… just too much in general. He sinks to his knees, letting his thighs sink down to touch his calves. Laying his neck back to feel the hot rain on his face and chest, splays his hands to his thigh tops.

"Oooo fuck," he allows himself this cuss. He can feel it. Painfully extended and fully primed with no one to share his intimate fluids with, what's left of his spark sinks. It makes no logical sense to have a body with this kind of need when there is no one within his spark to give it to. Depression is crashing down on him knowing that loyalty to Lord Megatron will not quell his physical aches. He had hoped it would all just go away. Apparently his night with Cyanide has fooled his body into thinking it will have more physical contact.

Rolling his head forward, looks down at the painfully hard appendage. "Oh Primus… he was right. Shit." He can't decide what is more humiliating, the fact the Private is right in that he needs a good fucking or the fact he's ready right now!

The optic closes and he brings a hand around the hard-

***insert reader's imagination here***

Then the white hot stars blur his vision and his brain feels like it's going to bursts from the over load of intensity finally coming to a head. With a last slump, collapses to his side blacking out.

* * *

"Are you sure he's here and not in his office or somewhere on the grounds?"

"I'm sure. There's a heat signature in here even though cooled," the security and communication's officer bypasses the code to the MOC's private quarters. Together the royal blue and silver commanders enter. Soundwave quickly heads to the sound of running water while the Warlord looks at the hastily discarded armor scattered on the floor. His brow furrows knowing this is unlike organized Shockwave.

"In here, Megatron.," Soundwave calls.

Stepping around the armor, Megatron comes to the shower (now shut off) and sees Soundwave has laid a towel over the private mech's 'privates'. His face pulls seeing his ever so loyal officer slumped to the floor of his shower with his poor antenna all wilted like daisies in the broiling sun.

Crouching down, Megatron rustles the violet shoulder, "Hey, Shockwave. Come on, wake up." Then he looks up to Soundwave, "How is he?"

"I'm no medic-"

"I'm fine," the groggy and highly flushed mech cuts them both off. Terribly embarrassed to bits, lays a wrist to his brow only to find the water has been shut off and his CO standing over him.

"What happened, Shockwave?" Megatron's brow is still furrowed tightly.

Pulling both hands over his face, he mutters, "Apparently, I fell asleep in my shower. Hum?"

"You weren't attacked or drugged?" Soundwave inquires.

Scooching himself to rest his back to the shower wall (one hand over the towel), "Oh please. Even with one optic behind my back I can take care of Starscream or anyone of my trainees."

Laughing Megatron shakes his helm only to make the purple one feel his whole body heating up in naked embarrassment. "Good to see your sense of humor isn't damaged."

He can't flush any deeper, so he believes, just closes his optic, "Can you two just go and leave me in peace, please?"

Soundwave looks over to Megatron for an answer. "Only if you take the rest of the day in your berth and catch up on some rest. My soldiers are only as good as their well rested Commanders."

Shockwave's chin actually drops to his chest from the soft admonishment., "Yes My Lord."

Megatron cups his chin and lifts it up to look at him directly, "No, my loyal friend. Believe it or not, I do have my concerns for you. Now, be a good sparkling and get a decent night's rest." With that he doesn't let go until he feels Shockwave give a soft nod into his hand.

Rising, Megatron turns to still knelt Soundwave, "Make sure he gets into his berth and lock his door. He steps pede out of these quarters before revelry tomorrow, alert me immediately. His aft will be mine."

Shockwave moans with a deepening flushing head sinking again, but not for the reason Megatron thinks. Megatron smirks to the whipped look on his highly dignified Commander. With a nod to Soundwave, makes his order stand and leaves.

Gently, Shockwave shoves Soundwave's hands from him, "Please just go. I appreciate the help, but please just leave me alone in my humiliation."

Soundwave backs away leaving the despondent mech in a puddle of his shower. "I shall have Rumble bring you dinner, Commander." Stepping back into the main room he looks back, "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," he mutters not even trying to move yet.

"Were you attacked?" He tries again knowing how humiliating it would be to admit it before Lord Megatron but to the respectfully security officer, maybe he will.

Shockwave shakes his helm and covers his face once more, "Just by my own schedule."

Soundwave understands all too well what fatigue can do to a body. Yes he has seen Shockwave's and is quite surprised he was able to maintain it this long without cracking. "Very well." And with that, leaves the violet mech to himself.

Shockwave starts to stand, and can feel the whole room spin. Mentally cussing, grips the wall and makes his way to his berth. Maybe a good night's stasis (or coma) is just what he needs. Slumping to his berth, feels something poking him. Picking the white sabaton up, lets it fall to the floor. Sure he may be confined to quarters but he's pretty sure he will be back up at his normal routine time. He can clean up his armor then. Right now, he pulls the blanket over his naked form, melts into his berth. A shuddering sigh, his optic closes again only to see one image in his mind….

Megatron's optics soft and concerned for him as he held his chin. Megatron's touch and his concern... Shockwave's spark flutters in angst. Curling into a ball, something hot brushes against his fist.

"Oh Primus," he groans and knows that one release most certainly was not going to take care of his mech-tank. Palming it, prays he will drain the damned thing this time.


End file.
